Kung Fu Panda : The Foreign Warrior
by Oscar0916
Summary: After the terrifying Tai-Lung has been defeated by the Dragon Warrior named Po. The Valley Of Peace has once again restored with peace and prosperity. But it is not over yet, until a new story of a young human warrior who had found himself in a different world and time, can he learn to adapt to this strange place, maybe he'll learn a few things about life and face his dark past.
1. Prologue

**29th December 2018 EDIT :** _Hey guys, just stopping by here at the very first part of the story for a_ _quick edit. I feel like the "Introduction" part of the story is quite unnecessary and somewhat as a 'turn off' for some readers, so I decided to delete it off and I hope you all like this little edit that I've made._

 **Author Note :** _Before we could start with this story, I need make a quick disclaimer. I do not Kung Fu Panda, it is owned by DreamWorks. In this story, the main character is gonna be an OC of mine from the famous Street Fighter franchise, and also Street Fighter is owned by Capcom. The only things that I owned here is the amount of OC's that I've created. Now with everything is calmly settled, shall we begin with this story?_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Today was actually a pretty good day, I've just finished hanging out with my two older brothers, Ryu and Ken. Damn! We both had lots of fun, first we've play some videos games at the nearest arcade, watched a thrilling action movie at the cinema downtown, do racing as who runs the fastest to the mountains, well... some few good shots at the bar (I just chose the lightest drink of all of them, but Ken was such a goddamn hothead and got himself drunk) and the best part is... sparring with each other at our master's dojo. After we had finished sparring with each other, I exited and stopped at the front door of the dojo and say my goodbye to my brothers before leaving for now

"Today was a fruitful day Lukas, I've never had this much fun in a while." Ryu spoke. "I will be looking forward for our next match." Ryu spoke while Ken approached me.

"And don't remember to train hard everyday! Because you know I'm gonna kick your ass in our next fight!" Ken spoke in a cocky manner while grinning as proud as he is.

"Thanks for the kind words Ryu... and you Ken, one day I bet I'll become stronger than you and kick your ass twice the time harder next time." I replied while grinning along with him. Ken then chuckled at my words.

"Now thats a promise!" Ken said, before pulling me into his grasp as he began noogying my head. After that I managed to escaped his headlock, I've repositioned myself.

"Well it's getting late out here, I gotta bounce, see you later brothers!" I extended my both hand and cupped into fists as both of my brothers gave me two fist-pump at the same time. I gave them both peace sign before leaving the dojo. While on my way back to my apartments at downtown. I think I may be a bit late for bed as I need to do a job interview by tomorrow's morning, which is why I need a quick shortcut for this time as I quicken my pace. Once I'm walking in shortcut which appeared to be a dark forest, and if I'm being really honest here, it's pretty eerie as well. But soon, I felt an unknown force which's very disturbing and unwelcoming as it was like if someone who might be... watching me. Soon the wind blows harder towards me while I heard very quiet 'crunching' footsteps coming from behind.

"Who's their!" I yelled as I immediately turning my head around to look who's behind me, which turns out to benothing than the silent wind that's carrying the dried and dead leaves from the trees. "*sign* Must be my imagination." As soon as I turned my head back again, there, stood a tall man with tanned skin whose almost two inch taller than me, wearing a dark-colored gi with both sleeves torn apart, he have red spiked-up hair while being tied upward, both eyes with black sclera with a red glowing pupil in the middle, wearing a prayers beads on his neck and seems to be on bare-footed. I then took a step back in any case.

"Come with me, boy." He spoke with a rather low and intimidating voice while gesturing for me to... follow him or something like that.

"What the hell do you want?" I demanded while my body is slowly shifting to it's fighting stance.

"Your brothers are hiding something from you, do you wish to know it?" He inquired.

"What! my brohters would never hide something from me!" I retorted.

"Oh you foolish boy, they're clearly hiding something from you, a power that's hidden deep within you, and that power... is the true power of Anasatsuken!" He said.

"No! They taught me everything that they all know!" I shouted in disbelief.

"This power known called as the Satsui No Hado." I then lifted an eyebrow.

"Satsui No Hado?" I said it's name as I've gotten curious and asked. "What the hell is that?"

"The only way to gain this power is to embrace it, shatter your humanity, destroy your compassion!" He said.

"No... that's not how Ryu teach me to get stronger!" I spoke with a raised voice.

"You worthless WORM!" He then 'glides' towards me and throw multiple punches at me.

'His fist... are filled with so much... evil... it's too heavy!' I thought while barely blocking any of his brutal heavy punches.

"If you wanna be strong, then let the hate flow, let your anger burst out, give in to DARKNESS!" He yelled while giving me more heavy punches and kicks. Then I felt a burning sensation all around my fist as it's starting to emitting black and red smokey aura.

'What is this feeling?' I thought with my eyes widen in shock and confusion. I then proceed to ignore it and struck him with a Shoryuken, lift inn him up to several feet in the air.

"Good, good! Embrace that power!" He stood up before he spits out a drop of blood.

"No... I must... control this... feeling." I uttered while controlling this strange power. I can feel my own power starting gaining back control.

"No! You insolent simpleton!" He yelled in anger.

"This power are just shortcuts... FOR ONLY MERE FOOLS LIKE YOU." I shouted as I began growing hate for this newfound power of mine.

"You've disgusted me enough with those words of yours, now you DIE!" He said lunging towards me instantaneous speed. "ACCEPT DEATH! NNUUUAAGGHHH!" He yelled as he delivered a heavy roundhouse kick at the right side of my abdomen. The immense force of that kick was so strong, that it's sending me flying maybe more than ten meters into the air. He then later turned into a fast speeding roundhouse whirlwind, soon, he strikes me in my chest with another immense heavier kick. "The other realm awaits..." He said in low tone. My whole body has now went completely numb as I couldn't feel a thing, along with my entire vision had completely collapsed and while the entire world around me has blacked out in a matter of a split second...

* * *

 **Author Note :** _Hey Guys! Thank you for reading my very, VERY first online story, if you do! Please drop a favorite or a follow, feedbacks and a review if you possible can. I know this prologue is not that much, but I can say that the story will get interesting around the 20s or 30s chapters I hope. I'll see you guys at the Chapter 1, the beginning of the story!_


	2. Chapter 1 : Awakened

**Chapter 1 : Awakened**

Darkness... that all what I could only see now... after that battle with that strange man in that dark forest, he said that my power has interested him. I don't really give a shit what he just told me but let just focus on the situation. Suddenly, the darkness around me has vanished as my surrounding is now filled with soft yellow light, but what startled me is that I heard a voice, a soothing voice which sounds like a wise and old guy which reminds me of a movie that mainly involves magic, wizardry and witchcraft that I've watched like few months ago. The source of that has came from a bright glowing orb which is floating towards my direction.

"Lukas... you must fulfill your destiny." The voice of the glowing orb spoke.

"Wait...? How do you know my name?" I asked gazing at the glowing orb, feeling quite unease and wary about this.

"There is no time to waste now, my country needs you Lukas." The orb said with a pleading tone. I raised my eyebrow along with my head titled.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Because, you are apparently dead." My eyes widens upon hearing that I've died, but I shook my head in disbelief.

"W-What? Wait, I'm dead, but how?!"

"Yes, your are dead, your physical body got utterly destroyed by that powerful kick from your last opponent, there was no remains of your physical body left, but only the dust of it. If you wish to return back to your world and time, you must help my country and fulfill your destiny." I gulped in fear as my 'non-physical' body began to sweat by itself from the amount of pressure that I'm currently taking in. I then took a deep breath to calm myself down before speaking.

"Well, since I'm dead, I guess I got nothing else to do." I remained collected and silent for a moment as I replayed his words over and over again in my mind to maintain my mentality and think straight about my decision whether to help him or not. "Alright then, I'll accept this 'destiny' of mine or whatever you call this."

"You've chose correctly and well, now Lukas, your new journey shall begin right away."

"Wait! But can you give me further the details or information about this-" I soon cut off by a big flash of brilliant bright light for a few seconds, blinding me as I squinted my eyes. After that, I can feel my nerves 'reactivating' again as my backside of my body felt like being touch some bright green grasses. I groaned at the burning sensation I received from the rays of the sun. I slowly lift my torso up from the grassy ground.

"Where in the hell am I now?" I uttered to myself as I literally have no idea what place I'm in while I'm looking at my surrounding and the noticed everywhere has grassy hills. I tried stooping up, but due to my nerves has recently been 'reactived', I tripped myself down to the grassy ground. After several attempts of me trying standing up as the last attempt had finally worked and I managed to walk with my two wobbly legs, I can still feel so tired but now it all gone, I managed to regain all my energy and start walking like hell, the air smell so fresh, fresher than my country.

After like four or five hours of painful walking, my belly roars louder than a mad beast. 'Man I have to find something to eat.' As what I just saw below the grassy mountain gave me slight amount of hope and that is an one big, BIG village.

'Ok this is very strange.' I thought suspiciously. When I start climbing down from the grassy hills to the village. After getting down from the grassy hills, I was currently walking on a dirt road were I saw a wooden sign just said 'Valley of Peace'.

When I almost approached to a big gate at front of me, I saw a...ok what the hell? Am I dreaming or I have finally lost my sanity or... WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?! I am clearly seeing two bulky rhino that stand on two legs and seemed to be wearing some ancient Asian armor and equipped with spears, and I believe their the guards. Ok let just process all of this as I took a deep breath. After exhaling all the confusion out of my nose and now I can think clearly. Now I was walking out of the bush with my hood cover my entire face.

"Hey you there!" One of the guard yelled at me.

"May I please come in?" I asked.

"Where are you from?!" Another one asked with aggression. There starting pointing their spears at me when I stepping closer.

"One more step and you'll regret it buddy!" The guards ordered. At the precise moment, I do a quick dash to one of them grabbing one of their spear and knock him out with a sudden sucker punch. While one down, one more to go. The other rhino then start charging at me with his spear readied. I quickly countered by grabbing the spear's handle and did swift swipe my left leg that knocks him to the ground, when he almost gonna hit the ground, I did a hand-chop the back of his neck to knock him out perfectly as planned.

After I deal with the two guard, I flip my hood off and immediately place the two guards that I knocked out on the front of the gate door to make them looks like they've fell asleep at work. I walked towards the gate and pushed the two tall, yet heavy doors open as it creates a loud creaking that passes through my ears. What I saw had certainly shocked me a LOT is that this village is worse than I had imagined. Their were rabbits, pigs, gooses, ducks, etc, walking on two LEGS and can are seem to be speaking the language ENGLISH fluently! I didn't even hesitate and was already went for cover for the building wall. As I keep looking, I could see that this village is literally from ancient China, not not that ancient, probably in the... uhh... Tang dynasty maybe? Suddenly, I felt another pain beginning to form in my stomach, who is screaming and begging for food. After keep moving from cover to cover, my nose met a very delicious smell and the smell had lead me to a noodles restaurant.

"Perfect, just what I need." I said while covering my head with my hood again and start walking towards the restaurant. I tried avoid eye contact with the villagers and they are giving me the 'suspicious look'. As I walked inside the restaurant. I can saw more of those eyes locked on me and a pig mother just grab her children and start storming out of the place.

Now I reached the counter, I got greeted by an unexpected kind fellow goose. He wears a simple red robe with light yellow lining, and a gold-colored belt with wave designs on it. He is usually seen donning a hat made to look like a bowl of noodles, seemingly made of fabric and balls of yarn, with a pair of chopsticks attached.

"Good afternoon sir, may I get your order?" He greeted with a cheerful smile.

"Well...uhhhmmm... I'm new here and I just arrived with no money." I said while laughing nervously.

"Oh my goodness, there's no need to worry, newcomers always get something free here." He said.

I took a deep breath of relief. 'Thank you God for giving me mercy.' I thought inside my mind. "That was very kind of you, I promise I'll repay you back someday." I said while giving him a kind smile.

* * *

 **Three Minutes Later**

"Here's your noodle soup, coming right up." He said while bringing a warm steamy bowl of noodle filled with delicious soup.

"Wow! That was fast." I never see an order this quick in my entire life, it usually take up to ten to twenty minutes for a soup, FOR A SOUP?! You know what I'm not even gonna ask how.

"Thank you for this soup." I thanked.

"Ohhh I do not need that, as long I can make a customer happy." He said in a silly way while raising his hand... or wing up? I sat on a nearest table and begin eating my soup.

After eight minutes later I finished my soup and I sensed something coming for me. I look up and I saw a giant chubby panda and seems to be dragged by a small rabbit.

"There's that suspicious looking guy over there!" The rabbit shouted in fear.

"Don't worry! The Dragon Warrior is here and he will kick some strange butts!" The panda said while gave the rabbit an 'OK' wink and prepared a fighting stance.

"PO! DON'T DO IT SON!" I turned around and I just realized that his father is that kind sir over their?!

"Dad! Get away from him, he might be dangerous!" He warned.

As soon I begin to hear louder footsteps and... aaaghhh come on! Now a fricking mob is gonna chase me now? Well shit... it time to go. As the moment the mob are gathering closer around me at my seat, I got off my seat and then do a high jump that I land on top of the wall safely and start jumping from roof to roof.

"Ohhh Master Shifu gonna kill me if I don't find that him quick." The chubby panda uttered. Before the panda could start uttering more, a small bunny approached him.

"Hey, don't be so sad Master Po, your the Dragon Warrior and I know you will catch him!" the bunny spoke while trying her best to cheer the panda up.

"Your right! I'm the Dragon Warrior and I will protect the Valley Of Peace no matter what!" He said with his fist raised as he's motivated and eager to search and catch this stranger.

* * *

 **At Night Time**

"*pant* *pant* pant* *pant* *pant* i...I...I think I...*pant* loss them." I said while panting.

After that I lay down in somewhere else quiet and decided to sleep. "Guess tomorrow is gonna be hell again *chuckled*." I mumbled and start closing my eyes and many minutes has pass and welcoming the darkness to my mind.

(Hello fellow readers! This is my very, very, VERY first online story I've just start published, so expect it to be not that well written and stuff, but I am trying my absolute best to write the story good and understandable, but I can guarantee you all that I'll try to improve my writing skills. Also if you don't mind, please give my first chapter a review, and thank you for taking your time reading this, MORE chapters are on the way!)


	3. Chapter 2 : No One Must Know Me

**Chapter 2 : No One Must Know Me**

As heavy impacts sounds can be heard inside of a big hall. It appears to be five different species who are doing some dangerous training inside the hall, there's a monkey jumping through the hole of spiky rings, an avain balancing himself on a jade turtle shell bowl while dodging arrows at the same time, a serpent that's dodging or 'predicting' where the flames comes from the floor, a praying mantis dodging and countering wooden spinning dummies and finally, a tiger who's also balancing herself on the horizontal spinning logs while dodging or countering spiky clubs coming towards her. They all got ceased there training when a chubby panda bursted into the hall.

"GUYS! GUYS! There's something I had to tell you guys about yesterday" Po said while panting. Everyone soon leave their training spot and approached the panda.

"Well? What's the news Po." Monkey asked while wiping few drops of sweat off of his forehead.

"There was a stranger I saw at my dads restaurant." He said.

"So what's the big deal about it?" Mantis asked.

"It is a big deal to me, my students." A red panda said appeared out of nowhere.

"MASTER SHIFU! Oh I am so sorry for what happened yesterday, I can explain!" Po apologized.

"Oh, there's no need to worry, I read the reports yesterday and I know you can't catch that stranger with that speed of yours." Shifu said with a grin on his face while the monkey and the praying mantis are trying to suppress a laugh.

"Master Shifu! We need to find that stranger now!" All eyes are aimed that the frustrated tiger. "That creature might be dangerous." She said.

"Heyyyy! That's my line there." Po butted in.

"So what's the plan now? Crane asked.

"At night, we're gonna start searching that creature. We can ambush and capture it if we combine our strength together." Tigress said.

"Then it's all settled, I'll be at a meeting with the other masters soon and return around midnight, and good luck my students." Shifu said while walking out of the Training Hall.

* * *

 **Around At Dusk, Five O'** **Clock**

Po had finished descending from the thousand steps and was planning to meet his father. When he enter his father's restaurant, the place was crowed with villagers who are curious about that 'situation'.

"What does that stranger looks like?"

"Is it good or evil?"

"What color is it?"

"Where does it come from?" As questions have been pouring on the panda and he kinda snapped.

"GUYS STOP!" He shouted and the villagers, causing them to stepping back. "S-Sorry I shouted at you guys, but... I don't know anything of it." He said while frowning. He then walks to his previous home while the villagers gave him an empathetic looks at him. Upon reaching the kitchen as he saw a goose wearing red robe and a yarn ball like hat.

"Son! Your back, so how things are going?" The goose asked while chopping some remaining vegetables.

"Dad, I need to talk to you about that... stranger." He said as silent struck them. As the silent keep going the goose finally broke the silence.

"Well...he doesn't look that bad and he said he will repay me soon." He said nervously.

"What?! Dad, take a good look on him, he is covering his entire face, remember you told me that bad people always hide their faces when I was a kid! He said, referring from that time his father told him that criminals always cover or hide their faces.

"Son... I know you worry about the people of the Valley, but promise me that you won't hurt him when you see him again...promise?" The goose pleaded.

"Alright dad I promise that me and the Furious Five won't hurt him." He said while being hugged by his father and he did the same.

* * *

 **At Nighttime**

As night falls, the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior are currently descending from the thousand stair steps.

"Man... this feels like...you know... ghost hunting." Crane spoke nervously.

"I know right!" Po replied.

"You both gotta stay focus, I don't want you two of you getting distracted at this situation." Viper said. While minutes passes by, they've all managed to their way down from the thousand steps to the village.

"Okay... this is kinda getting creepy." Monkey said. As they walking pass a house, a slight footstep can be heard. Tigress's ears were instantly perked up.

"Hold! I think heard something." Tigress alerted. They've all taken cover at the house's wall to avoid being spotted. As they take a peek, they've saw a black figure standing at the road of the village.

"That's him!" Po whispered. The figure made a quick swivel as it heard Po's voice.

"Who's there!" the figure yelled. Everyone then immediately went dead silent. At the right moment, all of them jumped out of cover of the house's wall as they're leaped into the midair, preparing to pounce on him.

"Your not getting away this time." Po said preparing his fist in the midair. The figure dodged Po's punch by rolling backwards and starts sprinting away from the opposite direction of them.

"He's getting away!" Viper warned everyone. The group nodded and starts running as their now tailing the stranger. The chase begins on the ground and later shifted to them chasing the figure while jumping on roofs of the houses.

"He's getting away! How do we even catch him at this rate?" Crane asked while flying.

"Monkey! Po! You two go to the left side to flank him while Crane and Mantis gonna ambush him from the air and me and Viper gonna keep it at bay until you get close enough towards it." Tigress explained her plan.

All the groups member spread out, leaving the tiger and the snake on the chase. As time flies, the stranger has finally been trapped by a dead end with nowhere to go.

"Hehe... you have nowhere to run now, so show us your real face,you coward!" Tigress said aggressively.

"Do you think am I that stupid to do that for you?! What happens if I refuse to?" The figure spoke.

"Then I'll gladly to take it off for you!" She said. The figure immediately went for wall jumping on the houses to escape. "Po! Monkey! NOW!" Tigress signaled, before the figure could escape, Po and Monkey came out of nowhere and ambushed the figure with both drop kicking it on its sides. The figure cried in pain while being knocked over the dead end to the ground, but the figure was determined to not being captured by start crawling for its life while later on start standing up and running at a different direction, but Crane and Mantis came from the sky, landed on the figure and pounced on it as their holding it tightly on the ground.

"LET ME GO YOU ANIMALS!" The figure screamed. The figure's struggled, but soon ceased as it was faced with a menacing look on the tiger's face.

"Your gonna have lots of questions coming in your way." Tigress said who gave the creature a hard punch in the figures forehead as resulting knocking it out.

* * *

 **At the Jade Palace**

As warm light shines upon my skin, I released a painful groan at my feels of my forehead is hit by a goddamn sledgehammer. I tried move to my hands and feet, then realized there been tied up with my torso being tied on a wooden chair. With my vision been cleared, I saw a red panda approaching me.

"You have awaken." A red panda spoke, taking off my hood that's covering my identity. My eyes widens as I made a quick swivel around this place.

"What tha- wait...WHERE AM I?!" I shouted as I'm starting to panic.

"You are at the Jade Palace, and we have questions for you to answer." He said. I soon calm myself and merely sneered at his words.

"I ain't telling you shit!" I mocked. After that, an orange fist with black strips has landed on my face.

"You better keep that filthy mouth of yours shut." A tiger warned, wait, it was that tiger who gave me that punch which felt like an actual sledgehammer.

"It's alright Tigress, let me deal with this." He said while giving her a gesture to leave. When the tiger left, it was me and the red panda were all alone in this room.

"Mhhhhpp... I have never seen someone like you in my life before, and those are quite some strange and unknown clothings you're wearing." He said, leaning closer to me to inspecting my appearance and clothes.

"What is it do you want with me." I said.

"I want answers, here's the first question, where do you came from?" Shifu asked.

"I do not know, all I remember is that I woke up and found myself in this... weird _Disney land_ place." I answered sarcastically.

"Second question, what is your name?" The red panda asked.

"That, my friend, I cannot answer you." I replied.

"Oh that's fine." He assured. "Third question, what race or species are you?" He asked.

"Well... this is kinda complicated, but I'll my best explaining, well you see, I am a Human." I answered.

"What are Humans?" He asked as his ears perked up.

"Humans are...uhhmmm... are the only species that can talk and do lots of things in my world and all of your people are completely different in my world." I answered. But our little conversation came to an end as a goose with yellowish gold robe came bursting in the room.

"MASTER SHIFU!" A goose called him.

"What happened Zeng?!" Shifu said stooding up from his sitting position.

"There's an incredibly l-large coyote bandits that are w-wreaking havoc on the v-village, requesting immediate response!" The goose said stuttering.

"Alright I'll have Po watching him and go inform the others, and also, I'll come along to support!" Shifu said.

"Yes Master!" He said leaving me in this room while he goes searching for the others.

* * *

 **32 Minutes Later**

As time flew by, the red panda and the goose has left me in this room, I was planning on how to untied myself, but my plans got screwed as a familiar chubby panda was placed watching me.

"Aaagghhhhh, why do I have to sit my butt around here and watching you while my friends are out there having fun." The panda complained with exasperated tone with his paws up in he air.

"You know... if you just untie me and I'm going to help find your friends?" I said while planning something.

"No way! I promised Master Shifu that I was stay here long enough till my friends return!" He said. Soon a monstrous growl occurred, but I soon noticed it was caused by his growling stomach.

"How about this... I have some... uhhhhhh... fresh bean buns for you in my pocket." I said while trying not to blow it. But the panda ignored my offer and turned his head around with his eyes closed. ' _Crap, gotta try better_.' I thought while calculating another plan. "Hey come on! It's no poison, no bad stuff and nothing." I said. But he still remained silent with his eyes closed. "Just a plain, ordinary, fresh and delicious bean bun that's probably waiting for you, I swear to you with my soul!" I pleaded. One of his eyes open and soon his other did. He then took a deep breath.

"Okay...but it better not be a trick!" He said.

"If you can just untie me and then I can give you the bean buns I have." I said. As he walked behind me, I can feel my hand can finally move.

"Alright, where's the bean buns!" He demanded. I extended my closed hand to him.

"Okay, it's here!" As soon he lean closer to my hand and then... "SHORYUKEN!" I chanted. After that uppercut he received p, I quickly found my way out by the window. After careful made my way of the room via the window as I almost fell down like two times and... oh my god, that was pretty scary. "Great, this is gonna be a long stairway." I said, releasing an annoyed huff. As it feels like almost thirty minutes descending down from the stairs, I've finally reached the village. "Ohhhhhh shit." I said, looking around at the chaos that the bandits has caused. But as soon I kept walking, I can hear a fight is going on and then later it become silenced. I took a peak and saw my captors being held by the bandits.

"Kung Fu Masters? More like Kung Fu Losers! AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" One of the coyotes taunted.

"Hey you!" I shouted with my both eyes narrowed at them.

"Who the hell are you?!" One of the coyotes asked.

"My identity does not matter right now." I replied.

"Hey kid! Stop acting all cool and go back to your momma's place or... you just wanna have a death wish pal?!" The big coyotes just step out of the group and approached me.

"So you must be the boss?" I said with a lifted eyebrow. The big coyote burst laughing.

"Your damm right I am!" He replied loudly.

"Man... I thought you would look all scary and intimidating, but I guess I was wrong about you since you look nothing to me." I taunted. He then released a low growl.

"Grr! Why you little-" I cut him off by hitting him with a heavy punch in his chest which knocked him back a little as he staggered.

"Ohhhh your gonna pay for that, BOYS! Get him!" He ordered as the other coyotes began charging at me. I grabbed the closest one by his leg and start spinning him around while hitting his other teammates and released him flying at other groups of coyotes. Another group of them appeared on the rooftop with bows and arrows. As they all firing arrows at me, I then ducked down as I avoided multiple arrows before performing a quick walljump to get on top of the roofs to knocking those archers down one by one. Then a sudden hail of arrows are falling on me that came from a completely different direction. I made a fast swivel as I'm scampering for any cover, unfortunately I couldn't find any, looks like I cannot dodge that so in need to use it.

"Tenshi...TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU!" I chanted while my spinning kicks creates a mini tornado that sent all the arrows back to the archers and impaling them instead. I then jumped down to the rooftop and start stepping closer to the big coyote was covered with fear and confusion.

"No no NO NO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" The leader said while kneeling down in defeat.

"Everything can be possible! Now eat this! Haaadooo...KEN!" I said while releasing a Hadoken at him which sent him flying to the house's wall and knocked him out.

After I've dealt with the bandits, I untied the weakened Kung Fu Masters. Before I could start walking to the shadows of the alley, the red panda called. "Wait!" The red panda called. I stopped walking and turned to him. "Just... who are you?" He asked weakly. I then zip up the zip-line my jacket and adjusted the hood on, as my face has been covered by the night.

"I told you, my identity does not matter." After that, I turned back and walked into the darkness of the alleys and fades away from the whole scene...

(Please give this a review!)


	4. Chapter 3 : Who Is The Dragon Warrior?

**Chapter 3 : Who is the Dragon Warrior?**

After three weeks after that "incident", the people of the Valley Of Peace has been talking about that unknown "vigilante" as rumors beginning to spread fast. As today's sun has risen from the mountains, shining its beautiful light on the village while the flowers are blooming, villagers waking up. And finally at the Jade Palace, a very loud metallic "gong" can be heard.

After the morning gong released a loud sound waves that woken the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior as they all open the door at the precise moment when their master had arrived.

"Good morning master!" They all greeted in a union.

"Good morning my students, now head to breakfast get breakfast and start training." He greeted while walking off with his arms crossing his back.

* * *

 **At The Kitchen**

As they all take their seats on the wooden table as Viper cooking some sort of rice soup with some added vegetables on it.

"Hey Po, how is your chin doing?" Monkey asked while snickering.

"Well it still stings a bit, but that was the best uppercut I've have ever seen in my entire life!" He replied enthusiastically while his fanboyish natures kicks in.

"And did you remember he did that spinning kick on those bandits!" Crane mentioned.

"And it created a tornado!" Po added.

"Hey, don't forget that blue fireball he just threw at that big guy!" Mantis mentioned.

"I know right! That was sooooooooo AWESOME!" Po said. While they were enjoying their conversation, a tiger appeared from the corner and walked to them.

"Why do you guys kept blabbering about that stranger? Who cares if he can do all of those, he can still be dangerous to others!" Tigress warned.

"Don't be like that Tigress, he just saved our lives!" Viper said.

"Or are you just jealous?" Mantis bluntly spoke. The tiger gave Mantis one of her terrifying death glare to him which him yelp in fear. "Ok ok I'm sorry, didn't mean it!" He spoke in a slight high-pitched tone while hiding in Monkey's shoulder. She then storms off the kitchen with heavy footsteps.

"Uhhhmmmm, I think I'm gonna go check on her." Po said, taking off from his seat as he follows her.

* * *

 **At the Training Hall**

"Tigress! Tigress!" Po tried calling her. He opened the door from the Training Hall. "Tigress! There you are-" he was cut off from what he just witnessed. An angry tiger who kept throwing consecutive combos at the boxing bag and then she threw a final straight punch, which has punched through the boxing bag as sand been splattered all around the floor. Po then approached as he tried calm her down.

"Po... I need some time alone." She spoke sternly while taking heavy breaths.

"I just want to talk to you, you know? Make things easier for you?" He said with nervousness starting to build up.

"I appreciate your concern but just... leave me alone." She softened her stance while her head was lowered while a frown begin to form on her face.

"Keeping it inside will only hurt you even more, PLEASE! Just talk to me!" He pleaded. She then released a sign of defeat.

" *sign* Fine." She agreed.

"So what bothering you these past two weeks?" He asked.

"It's that stranger." She answered.

"So... what about him?" He asked with an raised eyebrow.

"What Mantis said was... right, I do feel sort off... outperformed." She finally admitted.

"Tigress... I believe that's not true! I know your way better than him." He assured emphatically.

"You don't understand! Fifteen years of training in this place and... I've lost to that no-good stranger!" She retorted angrily.

"It's in the past now, it doesn't matter anymore." He said while gave her a pat on her shoulder.

"I swear... if i find him, I'll tear him to pieces!" She nearly shouted as she flicks Po's hand off her shoulder and walks off.

* * *

 **At Somewhere Else At The Valley Of Peace Village**

As I kept walking on the streets, I can here people talking about me, but what caught my interest is that lot of them talks about the Dragon Warrior. I was then revisiting that same noodle restaurant because I'm getting hungry again.

"Ohhhhh your back! How's doing is are things going sir." A familiar voice that I heard.

"Ohhhh hey...ugghhhmmmm... what's your name again?" I asked awkwardly.

"Please... call me Mr. Ping." He answered.

"Here's my promise." I approached the counter and began searching my pocket as I gave him the amount of money that I've owned him last three weeks ago.

"Ohhhh please don't... I don't need for that." He assured.

"Please... just take it, I own you for saving me that day." I insisted.

"Well... if you insist." He accepts while take the money I gave me. "So can I get you any order today?" He asked.

"I've heard this place was the best in town like few days ago and they all said the Secret Soup is the most delicious of this place right?" I asked.

"That's correct!" He nodded.

"How much for that?" I inquired.

"That would be six yuan." He replied. I then again searching my pocket for any coins left that I've picked up on the ground from last week.

"Bingo!" I exclaimed while gave him the rest of my money that I have left. Well that was certain some good luck I got there.

* * *

 **Three Minutes Later**

"Order up!" He announced.

"Man, this is smell even better than I've expected, what is the ingredients?" I asked while smelling the sweet aroma.

"And that's why I called the Secret Soup. He said. I released a light chuckle.

"Haha, good one Mr. Ping." I chuckled. After I finished eating the soup, I gave him the dishes and waving farewell to him.

"Oh by the way Mr. Ping I almost forget to ask you this." I turned myself around before leaving the restaurant.

"What is it?" He asked, waiting for my response.

"Who is the Dragon Warrior I've hearing about?" I asked.

"Oh that's very weird, everyone in China knows the Dragon Warrior." He start stroking his chin. "You must be from a different country I guess."

"Yeah, I'm from a completely different country."

"Anyway, about the current Dragon Warrior right now , he's actually my son who got chosen like few month ago, oh wait... do you wanna like... meet him?"

"Well yes, I heard so many interesting things about him, can you tell me where is he?" I asked.

"Do you see that tall mountain over their?" He said while pointing his wing over to that tall mountain.

"Uhuh and...?" I asked.

"Go to that mountain and you might see those stairs and keep walking." He said.

"Thanks for that Mr. Ping, I'll see you around." I turned my back to the exit doorway while giving Mr. Ping a peace sign from behind.

* * *

 **At the Mountains**

"Well this gonna be a pain in the ass again." I uttered to myself as I remember that I spent some few "good times" in that place. Soon I fully zip up my jacket and adjusted my hoodie on and began climbing like hell. After I've managed to reached to the top of the mountain on the stone stairs case, I slowly approached the gate of this palace. I think approaching them by the front would be fatal, so I'm just gonna sneak in instead. I began by going around the palace and saw a tall stone wall that has a wooden gate attached in it. I quietly walked to the wooden gate and pushed the two doors. To what I can se is that this place somewhat resembles a courtyard that was design for training. The courtyard has nice pattern design, small bushes and some weapon stashes. I then saw a backdoor which might lead me inside the place. As I slowly opened the door, I can see a hallway full of empty rooms, and then I saw a another hall that appears to be a hall filled with deadly training equipments and the Furious Five as the people of this village calls them. I then quietly walk pass the hall and proceed to an big hall, and wow... this hall looks like it was almost made out jade. Theirs big jade pillars with a golden dragon design circling around the pillars and their appears to be an artifact room that contain a awesome looking weapons, cool-looking armors. I kept walking and mesmerizing at the beautiful artifacts. Suddenly their a presence that alerted me from behind. At was that red panda again.

"I didn't expect you to be a thief." The red panda spoke.

"It doesn't look what you think!" I explained defensively with my both hands at my shoulder level.

"Then what's your purpose here?" He asked cautiously.

"I'm here to find the Dragon Warrior and challenge him in a fight." I answered.

"Hmmppp... this does sounds interesting, but I cannot let you do that." After a moment, he runs up to me with incredible speed while landing multiple 360 kicks at me while I can barely blocked a few but some kicks me in the face. I quickly recovered and threw a fast punch at him, but he grabbed my fingers and pinned me down and starting to twisting them. I yelled in pain but managed to break free as I pushed him away and roll backwards. I stood up from the marble floor while I crack my knuckles and fixed my twisted fingers. I waited and ran at him and begin throwing punches and kicked at him while he dodged all of it with ease. After that, he jump and prepared to launch more kicks at me and then I timed it right and grabbed his leg and do a Somersault Throw on him. He then do a wall jump to avoid taken damage. "I guess I've might have underestimated your a bit at first."

"Your very strong for a little guy." I complimented. Suddenly, the others then rushed into the this hall.

"Master, are you alright!" The tiger spoke worriedly.

"Look I don't want any trouble, I just wanna know who is the Dragon Warrior?" I said with my fighting stance on. Then a chubby panda steps in the fighting zone.

"I am _the_ Dragon Warrior!" He announced.

"Are you really sure about that? Because I thought it would be a 'real' dragon! So are you sure your _the_ Dragon Warrior?" I asked sarcastically.

"What are your doing in the Jade Palace?!" The panda demanded an answer.

"To fight you Dragon Warrior! I heard that you're very strong indeed." I said.

"So you wanna fight me huh? Well prepare to feel the THUNDAH!" He said while preparing a fighting stance.

After he accepts my request as we both start our match by dashing towards at each other and beginning to throw punches and kicks at each other, but I managed to hit him the most due to his lack of speed and agility, but he got lots of defense capacities indeed. He starting to blocking my blows, but then I break his guard by grabbing him and... shit! He's too heavy! He take advantage of this situation I'm in and deliver a powerful punch that sent me flying at the pillars. Damm that hurt a lot, I then got up and shrug off the pain.

"It's time step it up to notch." I uttered to myself. I then do a wall jump to pillar to pillar and then do a falling drop kick at his head, but he blocked it. I quickly crouched down and knee-strike his stomach.

"AAGGHHH!" He screamed in pain. Following-up with a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku at him that knock him back and stun a little and then finished it with a Shoryuken.

"How... did he just... defeated Po with ease like that?!" The snake said.

"He's too soft." The tiger said.

"You may have a point their Tigress." The red panda said. The moment the panda fell down at the ground, I walked towards him. I then threw my fist at full speed, but I managed to stop my fist as it made him flinched closed his eyes.

"Had enough?" I asked, turning my fist into a opened hand as I wanted to help him up.

"That was *cough* *cough* AWESOME!" He said, while still lying on the floor.

"Sure it was." I said while extended my hand further as I'm giving him a hand or maybe two hands to help him up. Suddenly he tricked me and grab my hood as he revealed my exposed face.

"AHA! So that's what Humans looks like!" The panda said while being surprised. I felt a large amount of nervous had overtaken me. I tried to escape, but get blocked by the others.

"Ohhhhhhhh shhhhhiiiiieeeeet." I muttered while being surrounded.

"You have nowhere to run now Human!" The tiger said.

"*sign* Fine... you got me." I said while raising my hand up and admitting my defeat and surrendered.

* * *

 **Five Hours Later**

I was now in a prison cell with my hand been chained up as well. I remember they said their gonna send me to Chorh-Gom Prison, I don't know what does that place mean, but I believe it could be a bigger prison.

"*sign* Great, life is getting better for me." I muttered sarcastically as I sat down on floor of this prison cell.

* * *

 **At A Snowy Biomes**

Their appears to be a base, occupied by the same coyote bandits that tried to robbed the Valley Of Peace, but this time it looks like an army full of them with many different species. Inside a dark room, there was a large figure sitting on it's desk with one candle lit up. It's was a tall, yet large, muscular coyote. He wears a big black-painted ancient Chinese armor with heavy golden details on every part of it with big protective shoulder plates. His leggings and boots are also black-painted and heavy golden details. His armor has no sleeves, revealing both of his large muscular arm. He also has a red waist wrap. His right cheeks also have a X shapes scar on it. He also have a big saber sealed inside a golden sword sheath that's wrapped on his back. He was at his office, sitting on his desk doing some old fashion paperworks. But he ceased his work as a another coyote entered his office and took a seat at front of his desk.

"Good afternoon General Tang Kuan, this is Lieutenant General Mi Zhao reporting." A small coyote reported. He appears to has a skinny build. He wears the exact same armor as the large coyote, but it's lighter and smaller, but his armor has protective sleeves.

"Go on, what's is your report?" Tang Kuan asked. Mi Zhao's whole mind was clouded by nervousness and fear, it even made him gulped while sweats are forming and raining down from his forehead. "Come on! I don't have time to waste around here! What is your report?!" Tang Kuan shouted which made his lieutenant to flinch back. Mi Zhao soon inhale a deep breath before giving his General the report.

"S-sir! our scout party has been defeated!" Mi Zhao managed to give his general the report. But he was expecting to get a big shout, but Tang Kuan remained silent and calm.

"Hmmmm... what a shame..." He began, "...but it doesn't matter anymore, that is just a warning for them, the real attack will begin soon on the other villages before the Valley Of Peace." He spoke as his deep, booming voice echoed through the office. His lieutenant soon let out a sign of relief before continuing to speak.

"Sir, I think it's time." Mi Zhao stood up from his chair. The large coyote stood up from his seat and head of out his office while the lieutenant follows him. They both reached to the giant training hall of his soldiers, The soldiers are wearing common ancient Chinese armor while equipped with a large variety of weapons. The soldiers were mostly coyotes, but there's also some few felines such as lions, leopards, jaguars and other big cats. Different variety of canines such as wolf, fox and wild dogs. And different species such as elephants, rhinos, crocodiles, boar, bear, hogs, snakes, lots reptiles, birds and even insects. Most of the soldiers are basically doing training, like dueling, solo training, shooting crossbow or firing bow, fist fight and etc. But all of their training was ceased as soon as they've all noticed the large, tall and musclar coyote with his lieutenant entered. He then cleared his before continuing his short speech.

"People of this army! Today we warn them and soon, we'll strike them! But in the future, we shall overthrow this cynical Emperor along with his corrupted government! And then China will truly achieve peace!" As he finished his short speech, all his army are raising their fist and weapons while cheering in glory.

(Ehehehehehehehehe... it's starting to get interesting! Keep your eyes peeled for more new chapters and please give this chapter a review!)


	5. Chapter 4 : Breaking Free

**Chapter 4 : Breaking Free**

The lights shines upon my face, I let out an annoyed groan as the light flash on my eyes. I then rub my eyes to clear the blurriness and saw a rhino banged the cell with his fist.

"Rise and shine shithead!" A rhino guard spoke loudly.

"Wow... what a way of waking someone up." I said sarcastically while rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"Come on, let's get going to your new home." He announced while opening the cage and put an iron cuffs on my both wrist.

"*sign* Here we go again." I uttered while I leave the cell as the bright lights from outside shine upon my eyes. I could see the towns villagers are standing on two line on each road sides as the villagers are whispering and soon converted into violent shouting.

"Is that the strange creature what I kept hearing about?!"

"Is that a what a human is?!"

"Get out of here you monster!"

"Execute it in the prison!"

"Behead it!" As the villagers shouted. When I arrived and head inside the transportation cart, I can see the Furious Five and the panda arrived, The rest of them gave me a sympathetic look except the tiger gave me a satisfied grin look as the transportation cart starts taking me away from this villlage. I guess it's up to fate to decide what's gonna happen to me.

"Jeez... I felt bad for that guy, he saved us all and this is how we repay him." Crane spoke emphatically.

"Poor guy." Viper said with guilt building up as she watches the human being transported away. But the tiger seemed to be pretty glad it happened.

"It doesn't matter anymore. As long as he remains in that cage, the Valley Of Peace should be safe." Tigress said with an emotionless tone.

"Really?! Without his help that day, the Valley Of Peace will be raided by those bandits." Po said.

"Hope he doesn't get criminal charges for no reason." Mantis added.

* * *

 **Approaching** **The Gate Of A Big Snowy Stronghold**

As the transportation cart was approaching the giant gate door opens, an very loud sound emitted from the giant gate door. A rhino guard approached the transportation cart I'm in. He unlocks and opens the gate while he grab a hold of the chain of my cuffs and drags me out of the cart as we headed inside this big and eerie place. All I could see is this place is filled with dangerous criminals locked inside of their dark cells. They all gave me the same look on the village. We kept walking while the rhino kept dragging me to somewhere, I could see a empty cell with bright torches around it in front of me.

"Welcome to Chorh-Gom Prison kid." The rhino greeted me. Pff.. so much for a welcome.

"So what suppose am I gonna do here?" I asked boringly.

"Well... if you commit a pretty big crime, you gonna spent your entire life in this cell." He said.

"Ok... just one more thing, what crime did I exactly commit for this?!" I demanded an answer.

"I don't know... the village guard post just ordered me for this... nothing personal kid." He said.

"Well fuck it... I'm still gonna break free one day." I said.

"Yeah... good luck on that kid." He said while he chuckling. He then slamming the cell door locked. I guess an good ol' mediation will help. I then sat on the cold ground and close my eyes and let my mind do the magic.

* * *

 **40 minutes later**

I kept seen these weird images of that strange man I battled, he kept whispering about my power. I soon had enough of this and opened my eyes.

"What the hell was that?" I said to myself. I stood up from the cold ground and do some stretches. Before I could stretching my limps, an incredibly loud explosion occurred from far away as I stumbled down to the cold ground. As soon the smokes and dust fade off. A few figures appeared. The figures appears to be coyotes and their freeing the prisoners and... recruiting them?! One of them came to me and tear down the cell's door with a pickaxe as they hit the lock and then the bars. They walked in and one of them offer me a hand... or a paw I suppose. I took his paw while he helped me up to my feet.

"Join us and you'll earn a second chances." The coyotes said. I gave a fake smile to him and knock him out with a straight punch to his snout. I looked left and saw 3 of them coming at me, I gave the middle one a side punch in the face and other left one a knee strike and finished the right one with a elbow smack. As I could saw more of them coming. I quickly dashed through the shadows and vanished from their sight. After running like hell and avoiding the other coyotes and their new recruits, I stumble upon a door, I soon hoped it could be the backdoor. I took few step back before charging st the door and dropped kicked the door down and accidentally fell on a extremely cold ground while cold blazing wind slapping my face. I lifted my head from the extreme cold ground and... " _Oh no... this is bad for me_." I thought as I noticed I was looking at hills covered with thick snow while the cold wind makes it worse. "Shit... I gotta find shelter quick." I said. Before I'm gonna ventures off, I zip up my jacket and put my hood back that covers half of my upper face.

* * *

 **3 Hours** **Of Walking**

As I kept walking, I suddenly tripped down into snowy hill. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" I shouted while rolling down. After I stood up, I then TRIPPED again like a goddamn idiot. "OH SHIT! NOT AGIAN!" I exclaimed while falling down and rolling down off to another from a cliff to another snowy hill. The rolling force was so strong, it launched my body to fly around unstably, soon my head came in contact with a tree and collides on the a tree branch, resulting an loud 'thud' sound. As minute passes by, I finally awake and slowly getting up from the cold snow that almost cover my entire body leaving my right leg, left arm and my face sticking out. After more walking, I was lucky enough to find a cave that can protect me from these violent cold wind. I quickly grabs lots of tree branches before heading inside the cave. I searched around the cave for a good spot and eventually found it. I put and organized all the branches and grabs some stone inside the cave which resulted me creating some sort of a camp fire. I sat down with an thick branch and start rubbing it against another thick branch. "Cmon...work work! Dammit!" I said in a frustrated tone while trying to make a campfire out of these branches. "Okay one more try! Haaaaaaaagghh!" I begin scratching the sticks even faster, As minutes passes, I saw a smoke coming out. "Yes! Just a little bit more!" I said while giving every portion strength I got to make this stupid campfire. And finally I got one of the branch on fire and put it on the other branches. As warm light flashes upon me that protected me from the coldness from the outside. By keeping the fire alive I need to throw a branch each 10 minutes. I then take off my hoodie shirt and letting my body to feel the warm sensation from the campfire. My mouth then burst a yawn out, well it time to take a nap. I then put out the fire and use my hoodie as my blanket to sleep. While I fall asleep, all I can see was pure blackness from the void inside my dream. Suddenly I can hear that old man voice again.

"Oh I see your struggling to survive young one." The voice said.

"Yup... got my identity revealed and got thrown into jail for absolute no reason." I said sarcastically.

"Don't focus on the past nor the future, you must now focus on the present." The voice said.

"How am i suppose to do that?" I asked.

"I know your having a hard time in my country Lukas, but try to stay positive as much as you can. I hope time will help you soon." The voice said.

"I guess... thanks you for the advice." I thanked.

"Hmm... it appears that sun is rising, now go Lukas! It time to wake up." The voice said while another brilliant bright light flashes upon me and waking me up from the dream to reality. I slowly stood up and and rubbing my eyes with my right hand.

"Hope I can find a better place" I said. I then exited the cave and venture off, but soon stumbled upon a road. "Please... let it leads to shelter." I prayed while being convinced by the road. I then followed the roads path and my God, yes! The road had lead me to an snowy village surrounded with thick stone walls. I then walked in the village, the villagers are mostly coyotes... ok... this is very strange feeling with some really bad vibes in my body. Why the hell they all gave me suspicious look... Oh whatever, just need a place to stay for a moment.

"There's that escaped prisoner." An coyote saw me and yelled to the armed coyotes.

"Hey! I recognized that bastard who double-crossed us and escaped Chorh-Gom Prison!" An gorilla shouted. A group of armed coyotes then surrounded me, raising their spear at me.

"I think you didn't have time to decide, and now it's time, would you join us or die like the rest of those peasants!" An armed coyote said pointing his paw at the me.

"Hhhmmmmm... let me think... how about no!" I denied his request.

"Well it been decided, KILL HIM!" He raises his arms at up and down as an attack signal. One soldier came at me and swung his spear, I punch him in the stomach. I grabbed the spear from him and subdued him and a handful of soldiers by smacking them with the long handle of the spear and trying not to severely injured them with the spearhead. The groups soldiers lying down at the snowy ground as I threw the spear that I'm holding away. My attackers are now groaning in pain while some holding sore and painful parts of their body, then a tall, musclar and big coyotes steps in. He wears an black painted ancient Chinese armor with heavy gold details while he's leggings are the exact same. The intimidating looks of this big coyote that X marked scar on his right cheek.

"Your pretty good kid, but not good enough." He said. Suddenly a rain of arrows just came from the sky that are failing at me. I quickly dodged all the arrows by doing a long dash to the right. I look behind me and the big coyotes performs series of punches at my face and an heavy kick at my stomach. My body crashed to the brick houses. I'm starting to experiencing an strange boiling-hot feeling around me, my fist is starting to emit the same black and red smokey aura at that battle with the strange man, but this time my whole body is emitting this aura now. I felt my mind and personality just 'changed'in all of a sudden. And somehow my body feels stronger, faster, and I felt an urge... to kill. I got up on my feet and gave him a grin. I launched myself with a long dash and swipe kick the big coyotes at his chest, senting him flying. I immediately dashed behind the flying coyote at instantaneous speed and gave his back an heavy stopping-power punch that stops his entire big body as the heavy force of my fist pushes the wind and snow spaway from us both. I then grabbed him by the back of his neck and threw him down to the snowy ground. He soon starts coughing and spitting few drops of blood.

"H-how? W-What are you!" He demanded weakly while groaning on the snowy ground. I then adjust my hood back on and turn my back around and fled from the scene.

"General Tang Kuan! Are you alright sir!" The concerned lieutenant run up to the his general and wrap his arm around his shoulder and lift him up.

"That damm bastard is gonna pay for what he did to me!" He said with anger.

"No sir! Not at your condition right now!" The concerned coyotes.

"*sign* Alright... thank you Lieutenant Mi Zhao." The general thanked him.

"Come on, let's take you to the infirmary." He said taking him to the an small building.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

My face felt an warm light illuminated on it, I got up and yawned as I found my self lying on an grassy mountain, I then look to see what's down there and aagwwhh come on! That's the same goddamm village I've been! "Guess I'm not lucky today." I said sarcastically.

* * *

 **Back At The Same Village**

I was now more careful of my presence and instead I kept walking but not in the streets anymore, in the house corners I stays now. They appears to be more aware of me, so I need the be on cover all the time. As I felt my nose getting an ticklish feeling and... "HAATSHOO!" I sneezed loudly and... fuck, my sneezing force must have unfolded my hood of my jacket. Soon people in this village start running, screaming and panicking.

"There's that monster again!"

"He's gonna kill us all!"

"Call the The Furious Five and The Dragon Warrior!" One of the villagers yelled. A very loud sound coming from somewhere else far, back sounds like a giant bell to me. I then start running away and avoiding villagers while vaulting over wooden carts and boxes. I then stopped and hide behind another house. I stick my head out and saw The Fives and the panda asking villagers about my location. I then take few more steps away and I felt very lightheaded and saw seeing stars, I think because I used up a lot of my stamina fighting that coyotes. I then unconsciously collapsed to the ground and hearing disoriented footsteps coming closer and closer to me...


	6. Chapter 5 : Establishing Friendships

**Chapter 5 : Establishing Friendships**

I found my self waking up on a hard wooden, yet comfortable bed, there's also a candle lit up on top of a side table right next to the bed that I'm lying on, also a window in the upper left side to me, the room was made by wood entirely and so was the floor and the ceilings. I hear multiple footsteps coming from the door, I silently gasped and quickly pretend to be still unconscious. The door then opened as they entered the room.

"Master Shifu, what should we do with the Human?" The snake asked as I recognized her voice.

"He should be transported back tomorrow to Chorh-Gom Prison." The red panda said.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! He is gonna be transported back to Chorh-Gom Prison again tomorrow?!" The panda queried loudly.

"Yes and do you have a problem with that, panda?" The red panda said with An raised eyebrow while expecting that he would understand.

"Why is he going back to Chorh-Gom Prison, what did he do to deserve this?!" The panda asked with a empathetic tone.

"We do not know what he is neigher what he can do, so we've considered him to be very dangerous, especially those techniques he can perform." The red panda explained. I clenched my teeth in frustration and shot up from the bed. Catching everyone's attention.

"Just why? Won't you people leave me alone for god's sake!" I yelled.

"L-Look, we just think your dangerous, nothing personal kid." The mantis that stand on the monkey's shoulder.

"Oh it is! First I woke up, found myself here in a completely different world and time while being hunted down by almost everyone!" I furiously exclaimed to them.

"See Master Shifu! He's is just confused and scared!" The panda said. I let a quiet exhale filled relief that there's at least someone who understands me and my current state.

"I know those moves I did was pretty dangerous, but please I was only try to knock'em out only I swear!" I pleaded with the most honest tone I could ever make.

"*very irritated sign* Fine... you have at least a two month to prove yourself to be safe, but you will be staying here and protect the innocences." He said. My eyes widens.

"Wait, wha-" I was cut off as he gave me an hand gesture. He then looked at me straight in my face. I slowly gulp from the sternness from his face.

"But traveling down this road will not be easy, it requires a high level of discipline, patience, focus and determination" The red panda said. The tiger seemed to be shocked to what he said.

"What?! But master, but that's not fair! We are not gonna waste our time babysitting this... unknown being!" The tiger said loudly. The red panda release an sign again.

"Tigress... please, this is our _new_ student for now, treat him well." The red panda said calmly.

"Yeah you should go easy on this new guy." The monkey said. The tiger then growled.

"Fine... do what you wish." She said and leaved the room.

"Man, I hope she agrees though." The avian said.

"Well it's getting late here guys, I'm gonna go get some shut-eyes now, good night." The snake said and slithered off the room.

"Now get some rest for tomorrow's training and don't forget to show our new student around." The red panda said to me. He and the others then exits my room, before the red panda could head to the door.

"Wait." I called out. He turned. "Good night old man." I said. He then chuckled lightly.

"Your quite a bold one, but I hope your ready for tomorrow 'exercise'." He said.

"Oh I was BORN READY." I replied back. He then closed the door. I can now finally relax once and for all.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

I was having a dream about me with my two older brother Ryu and Ken at our master's old dojo. Me and Ryu are sparring and he was giving me lots of confusing combos, I managed to avoid them but he launched a Shoryuken at me, I quickly blocked it, but it send my body like several feets high up as I fall on my back.

"Are you alright Lukas?" Ryu spoke while giving me a hands up.

"Fine and dandy." I assured. Soon, I heard someone is running at me from behind.

"KEEP YOUR GUARD UP LUKAS!" A crimson warrior with blonde hair which was no other than Ken as he came out of nowhere and gave me his multi-hitting Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. After that he gave me series of punches and kicks, but I end the fight with a Shoulder Throw by catching one of his leg and throw him down on the ground.

"Well yes, my guard was up... for you." I said. We all laughed for a moment. Our laughter has died as we felt a very disturbing feeling, the ambient of the dojo is slowly getting darker and colder as wind is blowing in. Suddenly, the door was violently slammed open and revealing an dark figure with glowing red eyes. "R-Ryu... Ken, w-w-what the fuck is that thing?!" I looked around and the dojo seems to be destroyed and was now on engulfed by flame. The fire starts consuming and burning the dojo down further. I quickly looked behind me and saw Ryu and Ken... no... no, oh no, no no no no NO! How could this happened! As what horrors my eyes are seeing which was worse than the death of master Gouken, the horror I'm witnessing is that both of my brothers are now lying on the wooden ground motionless with blood on them and their trail of blood has lead to me a wall of the dojo. I looked up to the wall and saw a big familiar kanji ( 天 ) right after the death of our master. The kanji was on the wooden wall painted by the blood of my brothers! The dark figure then looked at me with it's glowing red eyes. I then start trembling in fear.

"W-what have you done to my brothers!" I shouted with both of anger and fear. He merely laughed shortly.

"Oh you mean them? I've disposed those fools off because there none other than _weaklings_! But you...you have some fine potential." He grinned.

"Fuck you, you deranged piece of shit! Don't patronize me!" I yelled. He then released an angry growl.

"Then die like your weak, pathetic brothers!" He yelled. He charges a violet energy ball and blast it at me. I then screamed in fear as the energy blast hits me. While the energy blast has collided with my body, I felt everything around me went dark. Until I felt a tiny spark of light in my blurry vision.

* * *

 **Back To Reality**

I broke free from the nightmare. I instantly lifted my body from the bed and panting heavily. I covered my face with my two hands. 'What was that dream, it felts so real?' I thought and uncovered my face from my two hands. I looked around the room and it was illuminated with bright lights from the sun. My moment of gazing at the room was ended by a very loud 'GONG' sound came from outside. I assume it was the "alarm clock". I soon heard few loud footsteps and the doors slides open, i heard they all said "Morning Master!" The Five and the panda said in a union. I then rushed out and opened the sliding door. "Good morning Master- Sorry but what's your name again?" I awkwardly asked.

"Call me Master Shifu." He said sternly. "Proceed to the kitchen and to get breakfast and head to the Training Hall, and guide our new student around here.

"Yes Master!" They all said in union and head to the kitchen.

"So what's for dinner Viper?" The mantis asked while sitting on top of the monkey shoulder.

"Today is Friday, so that means..." the snake trying to let us know the answer but I don't even know one bit.

"Oh yeah! Today is Po's turn!" The monkey said. I then smelled something very delicious, just exactly like the one at Mr. Ping's noodle restaurant. We all entered the kitchen.

"Breakfast is served!" All eyes are now on the chubby panda.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be great." the mantis said enthusiastically. As we take our seats, each seats are facing to one bowl of unbelievably tasty noodle soup. I took a bit of the noodle and oh my frickin God this taste like it's been blessed by God!

"Hey panda, this taste exactly from that noodle restaurant." I asked.

"Well since I'm the son of the famous Mr. Ping." He said while slurping some noodle in his mouth.

"Oh sorry for the rudeness, by the way, what's your names anyway?" I asked while scratching the back of my neck. Everyone soon stood up from there chair.

"I'm Po." the panda said.

"I'm am Viper, it very nice to meet you." The snake said. She gave me a warm smile.

"I'm Crane, looking forward to meet someone new." He said excitedly.

"I am Monkey, wanna hangout at Sunday?" He said.

"You can call me Mantis, and thanks for saving our asses back there." He said. But the tiger remained silent as she's still sitting on her chair, we've all waited for the tiger say her name, but for some reason she still remained silent.

"Hey come on Tigress! Don't be like that!" Viper said. Po then turned to me as he leaned close to my ears.

"She doesn't get along with new guys pretty well." Po whispered.

"Well now I know your names, my name is Lukas Gilman." I said. They've all exchanged some bewildered towards each other.

"L-Lukas G-Gil-Gilman?" Crane tried pronouncing my name, but incorrectly.

"That's quite a strange name you have, which means your probably not around here." Viper stated with a thinking posture.

"Actually your right, I'm not around here, not even been in China before." I said chuckling to myself. "I've come from very far place." I replied. After they're curiosity were satisfied, we all continued and finished our breakfast and head out to the Training Hall as what they've call it.

"Here's our Training Hall Lukas!" Po said while opening the big door that's blocking us all. As he opened the door, I was... very... very impressed, no, not enough... I completely lost in utter amazement from what my eyes are witnessing. There's a spinning spiky dummies, a jade bowl that looks like a tortoise shell, a dangling spiky rings, a horizontal spinning log with spiky clubs that you have to dodge or counter and finally what "wowed" me is that there's a large wide floor filled with small tubes on the floor and it breaths flames that maybe almost two meters high!

"So what do you think, new guy?" Mantis asked.

"It's... it's a dream come true!" I shouted in a fanboyish manner while mesmerizing at the Training Hall.

"What do you mean by that?" Monkey asked.

"I always dreamed about having a place like this for training and this is just absolutely perfect!" I spoke enthusiastically. We all stepped in the training hall and I am kinda having trouble to choose, I think I'm going for easy to hard and i think I'm gonna start with the green bowl.

"Oh it seems like you chooses my favorite place to train." Crane stated.

"So how do we get started." I asked.

"Simple, first you stand on the edge of the bowl and I'm gonna start spinning it, try to hold right while standing on the edge and balance yourself.

"Alright here we go." I said. I then climbed up and landed inside the bowl, I felt the bowl is moving. "Lukas! Get on top of the edge now and stay balanced!" He gave me a tip. I then jumped on the edge of the bowl and the big bowl starting to spinning more faster. I then put all my pressure on my feet and leg and waving my hands around to keep my balance.

"Doing pretty good there Lukas." He complemented me.

"T-h... th.. thanks!" I said in a disoriented tone due to the dizziness I'm experiencing. As soon the spinning ends, my feet finally meet the ground and HOLY SHIT I AM TRIPPING BALLS! My vision is kinda blurred and I can't stop dazzling around like some severely drunk dude on the streets. After few moments I managed to stabilized myself and catch my breath, alright let's go for the spinning dummies!

"Yoooo... whatchadoin here Mantis?" I asked.

"Well I just finished playing with my buddies here." He said.

"Mind if I test them?" I asked.

"Go for it man!" He cheered. I stepped inside the areas which is filled with wooden dummies.

"What do I need to do here?" I asked loudly from a distance.

"You should really hit one them in inside the middle and try not to get slap by them!" He said as his voice echoes to me. I then give him a thumbs up and starts hitting the wooden dummies, as I kept hitting them, I need to counter or block them from every direction. One hit my shoulder, but I shrugged it off and ignore the pain. As the spinning dummies spins faster and faster, every single damm dummies are now ' "ganging up"on me and delivering hundreds of hits on my body and one of them smacked me so hard that it caused me flying several meters high. I landed on my back on the safe zone.

"Oh geez man, are you alright?" Mantis asked.

"Just starting to have fun." I said sarcastically while getting up and headed to the dangling spiky rings.

"Oh Lukas, I don't notice you where try this training place." Monkey said while jump through the center of the rings and landed in front of me. "Anyway, you wanna give this a try?" He asked.

"So how do you train with this?" I asked curiously.

"You need to swing across to here to there, you can also jump through them if you want to." He explained.

"Thanks man, wish me luck." I said walking to the rings. I then do a high jump and grabbed one of the metal part sticking out of rings and swing myself to ring to ring. "Woohoooo!" I exclaimed. "Man, this is pretty fun." I thought. While I finish the last rings with a rolling jump. I landed with my two legs widens and my left hand touched the ground for reducing the pain with my right hand sticking out for balancing my body, as soon I got up, Monkey was impressed for my first try.

"That was quite impressive for you first try Lukas!" He said in a impressed tone.

"You know, one little mistake there, I could been sliced to pieces." I mentioned.

"If that what's you think, maybe you where lucky their." He added. I then head out to go search for another training ground to test myself and I saw Viper was on the fire breathing floor. She was dodging, avoiding and kinda predicting them, the flames then engulf the floor but she managed to do a high jump that she lands on the ground and coiled up.

"Oh hey Lukas, how's the training going?" She kindly said.

"Pretty fun, but... can I try yours?" I asked.

"Sure, but please be safe." She said with a worried tone. I stepped into the fire breathing floor. I felt the floor heated up on me so I then do a quick step back and the floor release a flame that's two feet taller than me, I think you need to "feel" the heat from below for me to avoid the flames. Minutes have passes and the flames are coming faster and hotter, I then felt the whole floor was gonna be engulf by the flames, I quickly leaped out the floor and landed on the safe zone with a quick roll. All around the fire breathing floor have engulfed by the flames and after that, the machine appears to be stopped.

"Did you enjoy my training ground?" She asked with a smile.

"Well *pant* *pants* it's pretty hot there, I guess I'm gonna take my jacket off." I took my jacket off and exposing my training-gray t-shirt. "I'm gonna go take a break, and how much time do we have for our training?" I asked.

"Right now, we only have like 2 more hours left." She said.

"Perfect, I'll then go sit somewhere else to catch my breath for some moments." I said while walking to my resting spot.

* * *

 **30 minutes later**

I got up from the wooden floor and now headed to the spinning logs with the spiky clubs to try it out.

"Hey there Tigress, may I use your training ground for a moment?" I asked her. She didn't even respond to me and she looked at me. "Hello? Is anyone in ther-" I called her out and she cut me off,

"Silence! I need my concentration." She spoke in a harsh tone. After few minutes of waiting, she is finally finished her training,

"How about now?" I asked again. She then narrowed her eyes at me, which made the other part of me gulped.

"Hmmph... if you insist ." She said in a cold tone, which I just ignored it.

"Alright jeez, chill out, just trying some different training here." I said. I leaped high and landed on the spinning log and damm it way harder than the giant green bowl, and oh my god! I almost forgotten theirs giant wooden clubs with spikes are coming at me, I immediately dodged it by moving my head away to prevent my skull getting cracked. As times flies from dodging to countering. I counter them with some palm strikes at the parts that doesn't have the spikes and pushing them back and one coming behind me and I have to use it. "SHORYUKEN!" I chanted while breaking the spiky club with the all-mighty Shoryuken. I landed on the ground safely and gave Tigress a cocky smirk. "So how's that?" I said crossing my arms around. She ignored me an walk off. As soon the giant door creaks open, revealing Master Shifu has come.

"That's enough for today student, you may all proceed to have dinner and prepare for tomorrow's special training for our new student." He announced. As all of us headed to the kitchen, I stopped and asked Master Shifu something,

"Master Shifu, I have a question." I asked.

"Go on, Lukas." He motioned his paw for to speak.

"Well you said there's gonna be a special training for me tomorrow? I was wondering what is it?" I asked curiously.

"I'm glad you asked, but I can only reveal that it's a sparring day." He said.

"What in the-" I was cut off as he speaks,

"You'll find out about this tomorrow soon, now go get some dinner and rebuild your strength for tomorrow." He said.

"Thanks Master Shifu, I'll see ya tomorrow." I said while heading to the kitchen and grab a seat.

"Noodles coming right up!" Po said while putting the bowls on the table.

"Your cooking is still impressive as ever Po." Tigress complimented.

"Man... Lukas was totally awesome today!" Po said while his fanboy natures starting to be active. Tigress then released an irritated growl and accidentally snap the two chopsticks she's holding, and then glaresd at me with her amber eyes as it made me yelp.

"He balanced himself pretty well in the The Jade Tortoise of Wisdom!" Crane said with an impressed tone.

"And you did that rolling jump and pass through that ring was sick man!" Monkey said in amazement.

"That was a good strategy Lukas, feeling the heat from below the floor was that strategy I've figured it out before when I just a young teenager!" Viper said.

"And don't forget that spinning dummies smack you real good there Lukas!" Mantis mentioned, referring from that spinning dummies struck my face rock hard and sent me off that area. I soon felt embarrassment came upon me as I covered my hands around my face as everyone laughs at that moment except Tigress who keeps glowering at me.

"Okay you know what guys, enough of this please, let's just dig in and prepare for tomorrow alright." I sheepishly said and now everyone is eating their noodle. As we finished the divine food Po somehow just made and headed back to our room. I took off my jacket and kick my shoes off and laying down to my bed. I closed my eyes and drifted into blackness...

(Next up is chapter 6! And it's gonna pretty good, and also... please leave a review!)


	7. Chapter 6 : The Test Begins Now

**Chapter 6 : The Test Begins Now**

Another sound from the morning gong echoes through the palace and to my ears, I instantly woke up, get dressed and slide open the door. We waited for Shifu to arrival in the bunkhouse.

"Good morning Master!" Me and the others greeted in a union as we saw Shifu arrives.

"Good morning my students, I see that you're all eager to see what today's offers." He spoke.

"So what's the special training for Lukas today Master Shifu." Po asked excitedly.

"You'll see after you have breakfast and head to the Palace Arena." He said.

"Yes Master!" We said in a union and head to the kitchen.

* * *

 **After breakfast**

I was resting on the chair for me to rest. Soon I heard Master Shifu is calling the Five and the panda. I was wondering on what are they're discussing or maybe even planning something. As minutes pass by, I finally can't handle the boredom in the kitchen anymore, which I left the kitchen and see what are they're up to. I kept walking to the Palace Arena... which took a while to find the place since I'm new here. After asking the servants that works in the Jade Palace for guidance, I finally made it to the Palace Arena as I opens the double wooden and saw the Five and the Po standing on lines as Shifu at the middle.

"So today's gonna be a 'friendly battle' huh?" I spoke what a lifted eyebrow.

"Indeed Lukas, if you wanna be proved that you can stay in the Jade Palace, you must challenge the Furious Five and I'll be watching how you fight very closely." He said with a stern, yet serious tone.

"Guess today is gonna be very interesting after all." I grinned while cracking my knuckles and stretched my limbs to get ready. "Alright! Bring it on!" I yelled loudly. Shifu released an irritated grunt at my attitude and snaps his finger as Viper slithers towards me with her fighting stance on.

"Ready?" She asked.

"C'mon don't worry me, let's fight-" I was cut off as she lash her tail out to me, but I side stepped to block her attack and dash backward for evading further attack from her. She starts to slither toward me fast and launches multiple tail strikes. I countered and dodged her tail whips and attacks, I soon bashes her with my arm as I knocked her back.

"I'm surprised you can handle my flexibility and speed." She complimented while trying to hit me. I soon switches to offensive, I tried to do a grabbing move on her, but kept using her flexibility to evade me. As many attempts as been tried, I finally catch her off guard as I dash towards her. She countered my plan by coiling herself around my whole body. I felt I was been tied by a thick rope as I can't move any part of my body at all. Something unexpectedly has happened, she can somehow manipulated my own fist to hit myself. I kinda felt stupid while I'm hitting myself, but soon enough, I swiftly move my head around as it resulting my fast fist hitting which she's controlling punches her head instead, releasing me from her grasp and sents her flying and hit the wooden wall. I then walked to the serpent and give her an hands up.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She assured.

"Well then, who's next?" I looked at the others. Shifu snaps his finger again and Monkey has joined the fight. "Looks like we got a sneaky monkey here." I smirked. While we both wait for who's gonna be the one gonna make a move, he charges at me with a wooden staff, he kept hitting me but I blocked it with my hands and damn this has to sting a lot.

"Already sore?" He spoke mockingly while kept hitting me at the side of my abdomen and shoulder. He then tried to pull my pants off to humiliate me, but I got my trusty belt which tightens my pant good and protects me from "these" kind of tricks.

"Alright you sneaky monkey, you hit me with a weapon and now it's my turn." I said releasing my belt from my jeans and whip him at his back which made him do the "monkey scream". He was now immobilized from the whip of my belt, so I take the opportunity and grabs his shoulder and throw him down to the ground as dust flies off. Later, I helped him up and escorted him to an near seat. "Now where even?" I said with a smirk.

"I think my back is gonna sting for a couple of days." He groaned. I chuckled lightly at his comment and head back to the arena. I heard an finger snap coming from Shifu as Crane entered the fight. As we both kept waiting for the first move, I got impatient and make my first move as I go for a downward punch. He then flies up and dives towards me and as soon he was near me, he launched series of kicks at me that pushing me back. I tried to punch him but he kept dodging and using flying moves on me. Now he is circle around me in the air and preparing an lightning fast kick on me. Crap, if that kick hits me, I'm gonna get K.O. horrible. I then decided to use one of my "enchanced" techniques for this situation I'm in. "Tenshi... TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU!" I chanted and shouts as my body covered by the leaves and gust of wind as I'm turning into a spiral mini-tornado and it appears to be effective against him as the tornado kept pulling him near me, as he struggles to fly off but it too late. The avian is now got caught by the tornado and that tornado is giving him some strong repeating kicks and I finished it with an somersault kick on mid air. As soon my tornado is gone now I gently landed on the ground. "You alright?" I asked while giving him an hands up.

"I'm good, but my head is spinning." He said. I gave him a light chuckle and head back to the arena, as Shifu snapped his finger again, but somehow he seemed impressed by my skills. I looked down and saw I'm gonna fight Mantis, oh man, I was literally gonna laugh my ass off.

"Lukas! Do not underestimate your opponent!" Shifu shouted at me. I turned to Shifu.

"Oh cmon Master Shifu, what can this little guy do? Fricking beat me to a bloody pulp-" I then felt something crawling on my arm, I instantly react to as I noticed it was Mantis. I tried to get him off my hand but Mantis grabbed one of my hand. "Oh Shi-" I was cut off by the little guys lifts me up high and then planting my whole body to the ground... repeatedly. "AAAAAGGHH, GAAHH, OOOFFFFFFFF, HHUUUFFGGHH." I yelled as Mantis kept throwing me on the ground over and over again. I soon had enough of this and smack him off precisely with my other free hand. "Hmm... weird, you have lots of strength for that size of you." I said. He recovered and starts attacking me with his claws while doing jump attacks on me. An idea came to my head, I start my idea by gathering ki energy on my right thumb and mostly on my right middle finger. I waited for Mantis to jump at me, preparing to launch his multi-combos, I quickly used my 'charged' fingers and perform a strong flick on his forehead . As my powerful force knocked him back greatly at the ground. I approached him. "You sure are fast and strong, but you can't even handle an flick." I teased. I then turned my attention to the others. "So who's still ready to lose at the hands of me?" I said as I felt my pride slipping out.

"Hey Lukas can I be your opponent please!" Po asked from a distance.

"Po, you fought Lukas already in the Hall Of Warrior, now this is Tigress's turn." Shifu said.

"Awww fine then, good luck Tigress!" Po said while wishing her good luck.

"I don't need luck, especially I'm gonna crush this creature myself." She walked to the arena.

"I saw some moves you did on your training, guess you'll be quite an interesting opponent for me indeed." I sheepishly said and i was kinda scared to fight her, but I must not be frighten by her, I then gather all my courage and prepared my fighting stance.

"I'll make you quit soon enough." She said coldly, I almost yelp, but I must stay cool and show no fear. As we both slowly walking circling around the arena. She then jump several feet high in the air, I looked up and it's hard to see her, due to the sunlight shining on my eyes, as soon she is close enough to me she launch an heavy 'hammer-style' kick on me, as soon I catch her kick, she immediately shrugs off and delivering lots of punches and kicked at my abdomen and shoulder, damm she definitely hits extremely hard, and fast as fuck. I instantly do an X shape block as she punched me, her hits are almost breaking my block, I then charged at her and start throwing my fist and kicks at her, she blocks them and soon grabbed my left arm and twisted.

"GAAAGGHHHH!" I yelled at pain. I quickly dashed backward and looked at my twisted hand. I start fixing it by reversing it and damm, it hurt so much. After finished fixing my twisted arm, I run towards her, I see she gonna try hitting me, so I countered her with a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku by surprise, my spinning kicks hits her cheek multiple times, but didn't even knocked her back, it only caused her to stumbles back and quickly recovered from that. She run at me like an tiger with four legs. She jumps high and does an strong diagonal kick at my face, causing me flying several meters away from the arena.

"That enough Lukas!" Shifu said.

"No... I... I-I can't give up, even if im getting beat up like a punching bag!" I yelled furiously.

"You got high determination and spirits human, but that's enoug-" She was cut off as I got up and kept throwing my fist at her.

"NEVER GIVE UP!" I shouted while kept punching and kicking her, I then do a rising Shoryuken o her and she... no way... this is absoluteness of possible in anyways! My rising fist hits her chin, but it looks like she didn't even feel a thing, that completely stops my Shoryuken and fuck! It felt like I punched an solid stone! She launches an palm strikes at my chest resulting knocking me back further, as I got up from my feet. All of a sudden, I felt an very calm, relaxing sensation around me, as I tried to figure what is happening to me all of a sudden, I realized, maybe it was the power that master Gouken taught me once before, he called it the Power Of Nothingness. I've never felt so calm since that day. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and widens my stance and patiently gathering Ki for my right fist.

"What are you waiting for coward? Come forth and face ME!" Tigress said impatiently. As 3 minutes of waiting, she finally had enough waiting and start running at me on four as she's ready to pounce on me, as she is leaped high and been close enough. I release my Ki-imbued fist on her abdomen, as my fist punches her and released all the blue energy. It stunned her for A PRECIOUS SECOND and I'll finish it with this!

"Tenshi..." I chanted while punched her on the stomach with my left hand as air goes out of her mouth. "SHO..." I punched her stomach again but why right hand this time. "RYU..." soon my left hand punches her at her lower chest. "KEN!" then finished this by punching her chin with my right hand as I soon forced all my strenght and force into that it lifted her fifteen meter into the air. As I landed on the ground safety, the tiger eventually fell down and was groaning in great pain.

"TIGRESS!" Po yelled as he sprinted to the injured feline.

"Lukas... your performances is greater than I imagined, well done." Shifu said heing impressed by my performance.

"Thank you Master Shifu." I said.

"Come, proceed to the kitchen and have dinner." Shifu said. I respectfully bowed to him and head to the kitchen with the guys and Po seems to escorting Tigress back to her room.

* * *

 **At The Kitchen**

As we are sitting at kitchen, conversation are ringing through my ears. As Po returned, he gave me an amazed face.

"Lukas... you literally did the impossible!" Po said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, you beat us all fair and square with your own strength and power, your more skillful than we thought, we could use a guy like you of we're re gonna face an big threat soon." Viper complimented me.

"Guys please, enough, I gotta go apologize to Tigress for that brutal move I used on her." I said in a guilty tone. I get up from my seat and walked to the Hall Of Warriors and saw Master Shifu meditating at the middle of the Moon Pool, The red panda appears to be standing on one feet on top of his staff, I then step forward and saw his ear twitched.

"Hello there Lukas." He said with his eyes closed.

"Well today sparring was going pretty." I sheepishly said while scratching my left side of my neck.

"Yes and what about it?" He asked.

"Well ugghhhmm... I was kinda being too rough on Tigress, I want to go apologize to her, where is she?" I finally spilled the beans.

"Yes, you should go apologize to her, she is feeling down for a bit, you can find her at the Peach Tree Of Heavenly Wisdom." He explained while pointing his finger to the door at the other hall.

"Thank you Master Shifu." I said while bow to him and left the room. I was then searching for Tigress at the Peach Tree, but I didn't see her there, I then gaze my eyes on the beautiful view I'm seeing, I could see the amazing mountains hills of the Valley Of Peace and especially the moonlight. I then finished admiring the beautiful view and walked back to the Jade Palace, I then sensed that Tigress was sitting on top of the branches.

"What is it do you want human?" She asked coldly with a blank expression.

"Well... I came to... apologize for what I did today." I said while guilt is building up. She remained silenced and ignored me. "Look... if you can't forgive me, I'm fine with that." I said while frowning and walking back to the Jade Palace. I was then greeted by the red panda who is giving me an concerned look.

"Well, did she accepts your apology?" He asked.

"She ignored it, but I'm okay with that, but... what's up with her attitude towards me anyway?' I asked. I literally don't know what I did to her or anything, I feel like she's going kill if I get anywhere near her. Shifu signed before speaking.

"Master Tigress, an silent, serious and cold-hearted warrior as you think, but she's not all of that, she can be very kind and compassionate if you get to know her. I hope you and her can get along soon, good night Lukas." Shifu said. I smiled at his words.

"Thanks, I think I'm feel a lot better now. Good night Master, I'll see ya tomorrow." I bowed and entered the Jade Palace while give him an peace sign. As many steps I took and finally reached my room. I then remove my jacket, my shoes and socks off, and hit the bed. I then closed my tiring eyes and let the blackness covered my vision.

(Hey guys, thanks for taking your time reading my very first story, that means a lot to me. And also I got big news, once it's near the end of Christmas, maybe around 30th or 31th of December, I'm gonna do something special, by releasing 3 CHAPTERS! And also don't forget to leave a review!)


	8. Chapter 7 : A Regular Day Off

**Chapter 7 : A Regular Day Off**

Today was Sunday, which means we all got a break for the whole day. I am current in my room, sitting on my bed and thinking on what should I do today? As thoughts pouring down into my mind, I finally got up, get dressed, brush my teeth and head to kitchen. As I entered the kitchen, there was Viper who's cooking some gongee. She gave me a warm smile as she saw me entered.

"Morning Viper." I waved my hand at her.

"Morning Lukas, care for some breakfast." She inquired, stirring the bowl with a wooden spoon. I then looked around and show here was no one in here.

"Hey, where's everybody?" I asked. I took a seat at a near chair at the table.

"Today is Sunday, so that means we all get a day off, what do you planning on doing today?" She asked while sipping the soup to taste it if its good enough.

"I don't know, but... probably do some extra training." I said as I smell the delicious aroma coming from the bowl. After I finished eating Viper's delicious gongee. I walked out of the kitchen and was greeted by Master Shifu as I bowed to him and head out to the Peach Tree again, for some reason, I feel very calm over there, and plus it's pretty quite over there too, a perfect place for me to practice my Ki control.

While I'm stand next between to the Peach Tree as I admired the great view, I closed my eyes and gathering ki to my hands, somehow I can gather ki faster in this place. As I opened my eyes, I saw two small blue fiery ball on my both hands, I then grind them both together into a size of a soccer ball, "HADOKEN!" I fired the energy ball at the sky. The blue ball explodes and releasing beautiful sparkles down on me. As I sat down and place my back at the tree trunk and finished catching my breath due to the amount of stamina the Hadoken can drain from you. "Alright, let's try again." I said to myself. I stoop up from the trunk and preparing another Hadoken.

* * *

 **At Master Shifu's Room**

Shifu was sitting on the a dark small room with the windows closed, there's also some few candle lit right next to his meditation spot. "Inner peace, inner peace" he chanted quietly while sitting with his leg crossed. "Inner peace, inner peace." He chanted again, but with an uneasy tone. As he kept chanting "Inner Peace, Inner Peace." His voice is becoming even more uneasy, leading to be disturbed. He tries to focus harder to ignore this disturbing feeling. The candles suddenly went dark as he saw a vision of a black figure with glowing red eyes for a split second, he gasped loudly as he paints repeatedly. He then got up quickly and head out of his room and find the source of this disturbance.

* * *

 **At the Peach Tree Hill**

As I formed the Hadoken, the beautiful blue color ball somehow, it just suddenly turned into an unstable purple colored ball. I felt the purple energy ball starting to burn my hand, it's becoming getting bigger and bigger as its soon explodes anytime. I was too late, the purple energy ball has exploded, launching my whole body back and hit the rocky ground. I groaned in burning pain of my frontal body as it feels like it got slapped horribly, especially my both hands was burning with pain. Master Shifu then arrived by the stairs with a worried expression on his face.

"I swear the source of this disturbance is here, and somehow it managed to got out my sight." He quietly uttered to himself.

"What's going on Master Shifu?" I asked. I got up from the ground and I never see Master Shifu this... how can I say this, but it looks like something has frightened him.

"Oh it's nothing Lukas." He assured in a hush tone.

"You sure your okay Master Shifu? Did something happened?!" I asked loudly.

"No... nothing happened, it's just I felt something strange outside here." He said while gazing the sky. Soon, an familiar goose with yellow robe rushed to us.

"M-Master Shifu!" There's bandits at t-the village!" Zeng said panicly. I then grinned before putting on my serious face.

"I'll go take care of them!" I spoke with raised voice as I begin rushing to battle. I was now running down the thousand steps and made my way down to the Valley. When I've arrived at the scene, there were appears to be the bandits are bunch of bulls, just robbing a store. They all set there eyes upon me, they all dropped the goods and equipping their weapons as one of them charges at me. The bull is just swinging his swords crazily at me while I kept dodging it and double kick him at the face as resulting knocking him out. Another bull appeared and swinging his giant axe carelessly, as he breaks the cart and scaring the villagers, that made me release an aggressive growl. I quickly disarm him by kicking his giant axe away with a fast forward jab on his both hooves while I grabbed him and do a Shoulder Throw as I threw him down to the ground. The last bull dropped his mace as he picks up all the goods for himself and starts running away. I focus my mind, waving my hand around and cupped them together as the Hadoken has form on my palms. I took arm and threw the energy blast at him. It's explodes upon contact and knocked him down to the ground. I then realized something about that Hadoken I just did... it's was the same purple Hadoken I just did on the Peach Tree Hill. As time flies, I alerted the guards as soon as possible. They all seemed to recognized me.

"So your the new student I kept hearing about." One of the rhino guard said as he handcuffed the bandits.

"Yeah, this is crazy, just few days later and almost everyone knows who you are." I sheepishly replied. Later, the half of the Furious Five who was Mantis, Viper and Crane. Once they have arrived here to quickly deal the bandits, but they've all missed the fun.

"Ah no fair Lukas! You just took all the fun for yourself!" Mantis spoke with an complained voice.

"Sorry, but you guys are late and plus, this is kinda boring for you all." I said while panting heavily.

"Yeah... you sure your having lots of fun there." Crane rolled his eyes. I felt lightheaded for a moment and lose by balance. Crane quickly came up to me and wrap his wing around my shoulder. Viper slithered towards me.

"Are you alright Lukas? You don't look pretty well." Viper said worriedly.

"Don't *cough* *cough* worry about me." I said. I was beginning to cough even heavier, until I've... cough out a drop of blood out from my mouth.

"Oh my god, Lukas!" Viper exclaimed, slithering closer to me.

"Lukas, what happened to you man?!" Mantis said. He jumped on my shoulder.

"Come on, let's take him to the Jade Palace, maybe Master Shifu knows what to do." Crane suggested. We all nodded and head to the thousand steps and made it to the Jade Palace. As the sun is setting. We all reached the top while Crane is wrapping his wing around my shoulder to help me walk. Once we all reached the top of the Jade Palace, there was a familiar monkey standing their as he admired the view of the sunset.

"Oh hey Mantis, what's up with Lukas anyway, did you got him drunk at the bar?" Monkey spoke jokingly.

"No you dumbass! He is not drunk! Take a good look!" Mantis shouted. Monkey current expression soon changed to a shocking one. As we made our way inside the Jade Palace, they all head in my room and put me in my bed for me rest. My muscle is feels numb as hell now, and my vision is blurry and my hearing as kinda disoriented. Exactly six minutes later, I could see a white object with brown spots walked to me, I believe it's Shifu.

"I feared that you've overused your Ki energy, how many of these did you used today?" He asked, inspecting my body at its current state.

"Normally I can use throw these energy blast like daily exercises, but today, I only used three blast and look at me." I chuckled while coughing for a moment.

"Is there anyway to cure this Master Shifu?" Viper asked while looking at my weakened self.

"There is, that he must rest for days to recover from this." He explained.

"Oh come on Master Shifu, that's no fun!" I complained in a silly manner.

"No Lukas, it's for your own good, now please rest your body until it's fully recovered." Shifu said sternly.

"*long sign* Fine... I'll take a few days off, this is probably gonna be the most boring period of time in my life." I sarcastically uttered. Everyone soon start going at the door as all of them exited.

"Nighty-night Lukas." Monkey spoke. I could hear the door opened and closed as he leave the room. Everyone was now left my room for me to rest, I gazed up to the ceiling, many thoughts where running through my mind about that 'purple' Hadoken I just pull off today, I didn't expect the color of my Hadoken can turned into purple. Normally it's blue or golden when I enhanced it. I also do believed that this purple Hadoken has drained all my stamina and weakened me. I then let out an big yawn as I'm getting very tired, I closed my eyes and drifted into slumber. I was kinda having another dream about my... no... NO... NOT AGIAN! This is not a dream, it a nightmare from the past, a forgotten memory from the past.

It was the moment that when I was only six at my parents house. I was walking down from the stairs to the living room as I heard two scream, first the scream of my father and then the scream of my mother. Once I reached the living room, my both eyes instantly shot open as I have witnessed something that is just horrible and unbearable. My father and mother... both lying down on the floor of the dark and chilling living room... dead. They've were covered in blood. I waste no time and start running up to them and began shaking their motionless cold body to wake them both up... but I couldn't wake them both up. I was starting to tear up and cried loudly.

"MOMMY! DADDY! Please wake up!" I begged as more tears raining down from my eyes. I looked behind me and no... it that strange man again! He raised his gigantic fist at me, my entire vision was covered by red. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I shot up from my bed. I start panting heavily and... tears coming out of my eyes. I shook my head and wipe the tears away from my eyes soon as possible. I heard some fast and loud footsteps coming to my room. Soon the door in my room was quickly slide opened, revealing an worried Master Shifu.

"Lukas! What happened?!" He asked with his head swiveling around with his eyes widen.

"Just... just a scary nightmare, that's all." I merely let out a weak laugh.

"Would you care to explain?" He said with his arms fondled

"It's not that scary," I assured as I avoided the current subject with another one. "oh by the way, how long was I asleep?" I asked, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"You've been asleep for two and a half hours, I believe it's dinner time, would you like to join them?" He said. He then left the room. I put on my jacket back on and wear my shoes again. I was walking to the kitchen to get dinner with the others, I was then greeted by Viper, but I ignored her and took a seat.

"Man... you screamed like a goddamn girl there." Mantis jocked while laughing. He then got smacked by Viper's tail. "Ow." He groaned in pain.

"Not funny Mantis!" Viper narrowed her eyes at Mantis.

"What happened to you Lukas?" Monkey asked curiously.

"Look guys... I don't wanna talk about it." I said. I frowned and put my head on the table and covered them with my arms.

"Lukas, please tell us, we can help yo-" Viper was cut off as I interrupted her sentence.

"I think I'm gonna skip dinner and head outside for a walk." I said. I got up from my chair and walked outside to the Training Courtyard and sat down at the ground. I looked up and gaze at the stars of the night sky, my body was feeling much better than I hoped for and I can think more clearly now. Suddenly, I felt the same feeling at the time when I was in that dark forest back then. I quickly stood up and start swiveling my head left and right. I then saw a black figured stepping out of the shadows.

"We meet again boy." The figure spoke as it's stares at me with it's glowing red eyes.

"No... _you_ again." I said as my body just froze on this spot where I'm currently standing.

(Thanks for reading this chapter. I just published one chapters right now, but don't worry! The two chapters are gonna be published very very very VERY soon before 2018! And also leave a "honest" review, it's helps a lot!)


	9. Chapter 8 : Encounter

**Chapter 8 : Encounter**

At this very moment, the environment around me felt rather very cold and dreadful as much as it can get. The one who is stood at front of me is the man who had slaughtered my whole family in cold blood while leaving me to suffer for the rest of my life, since then, the thirst of vengeance has beginning to grow, that man had finally showed himself. All of those hard work, pain, suffering, sweat, tears and blood that my body has shedded. I've finally found him... or he had decided come towards me, both of these small thoughts doesn't even matter anymore. All that matters to me now is to **kill** him for good. Then I'll finally able to throw those painful memories and experience aside and be at peace forever once I'm done killing him.

"You've grown stronger since the last time we've fought." He spoke with a grin on his face.

"Who the hell are you anyway!" I demanded while I putting on my fighting stance. He then straightened his posture while lifting his arm above the air.

"I... am Akuma, Master Of The Fist!" He replied before he slammed his whole fist in the ground before widening his stance as a red fiery-like aura had began emitting from his body as he's prepared to fight.

"You... AKUMA... You were the one who had slaughtered my family... my mother and my father... the only people in this cruel world who were able to comfort me with their love..." I uttered as I'm beginning to feel my anger and hatred slipping out fast upon seeing his face. I tried holding them back, but my emotions were too strong at this moment. "... I'VE SWORE I"LL AVENGE THEM BY KILLING YOU, YOU DAMN SCUM!" I shouted while emitting the same red fiery-like aura as he's, but I don't have time to give a damn about it as my mind is filled with aggressive images of me blindlessly mutilating him to bits. I'm about to kill this bastard, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!

"Hehehe, now that's the way! Now... let loose of your anger, STRIKE ME!" He yelled. I release a violent roar nearly sounding like a wild animal going berserk. Soon, I fiercely lunges myself towards him as I threw out a heavy straight punch at him, but he did the same as both of our fist has clashed one another while our clash had send all the dust and leaves around us fly off. I swiftly grabbed him by his both shoulder and fall backwards, pushing him off with my left leg as I performed a Somersault Throw that sent him to the stone wall. He quickly flipped himself over as he connected his both feet on the stone wall and leapt high to the sky. While he's in midair, he launched an airborne Hadoken at me. I blocked it and soon I didn't even have time to recover, he dashed and crouched and somehow he can do the Shoryuken on me as he chanted " _GOSHORYUKEN!_ " I landed down safely while shrugged the pain off and run towards him and do a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, which successful hits seven times, he stumbles back and widens stance and roared.

As we both clashed again and began by exchanging multiple fast punches and brutal kicks. We launched a strong heavy kick at each other at midair as both of our kicks hits both of our faces at the same time. He jumped into the air and holy shit! This bastard just did an airborne Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, but he chanted it " _Tatsumaki_ _Zankukyaku!_ ", I quickly reacted and did my own Tatsumaki Senpukyaku as we both of our hurricane kick clashed with each other, only resulting us both canceling both out which sends us both back to the ground again.

" _Hyakki Gosai!_ " He chanted while he does an intense speeding rolling front flip at me, as soon he is close enough, I tried to cancel out his rolling flip with a straight jab, but he grabbed my both shoulders and flip throw me across the Training Courtyard to the stone wall. I swiftly got up from my feet before he fires an energy blast at me as he shouted " _GOHADOU!_ ". The energy blast has the color of sharp violet which strongly resembles the strange Hadoken that I've fired from today's training at the Peach Tree and at that time when I'm dealing with those bandits. I quickly cupped my both palms together and shout " _HADOKEN!_ " as I quickly retaliated back with my own energy blast as resulting both of our energy blast colliding with one another and explodes upon contact. I quickly launched another Hadoken at him first, but he glows red and launched a... fucking hell! He just launched an actual flaming fireball at me which he loudly chanted " _SHAKUNETSU!_ " as he throw a red fiery Hadoken at me, as our both Hadoken clashed again, somehow the fiery one just went pass through mine, I immediately blocked it and my frontal body was engulfed with hot flames.

'HOT, HOT, HOT!' I yelled in my thoughts and quickly pat all the fire off my body, but luckily my jacket is temperature resistance.

* * *

 **At The Kitchen**

"Hello students, have you all seen Lukas?" Shifu inquired as he got everyone's attention.

"He said he's gonna go for a walk or getting some fresh air, he doesn't want to be disturbed." Viper said. Shifu then stood there thinking.

"Alright then, I shall not go disturbed him." He said before leaving. He forget to ask something. "Oh I forget to ask, where's Tigress, should she be in her room resting?" He asked.

"She said she gonna go "observe" Lukas." Monkey said.

"Strange... but is she feeling any better now?" Shifu asked bit concerned.

"Yeah, she is back on her feet now." Mantis assured.

As soon they finished conversating, a familiar chubby panda burst in all exhausted. He was crawling to the floor with all eyes sets on him.

"Hello panda, how was your visit to your father's place?" Shifu asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Very *deep breaths* great, I was really big help to my dad, we both handled a few hundred customers nonstop!" Po said catching his breath from the thousand steps he just recently endured as usually.

"That must be tough for you Po, you've sure helped your dad a lot at weekends." Crane added.

"Yeah it was... where's Lukas by the way?" Po asked as he stood up from the floor.

"He need some time alone." Monkey said. A slight frown soon formed on Po's face.

"Oh... I hope he's doing okay..." Po said worriedly for his friend.

* * *

 **At The Palace Arena**

"*pant* *pant* Damn you..." I spat at him.

"Your strong, but not enough, if only you knew the true potential that lies inside of you!" He said.

"Enough rambling! Let's end this!" I impatiently shouted. I was thinking about using my full powered enhanced Hadoken to finish him off, yeah let's try that. "Tenshi..." I chanted as electricit sounds can heard as I kept gathering Ki on my cupped palms. "AAARRGH..." I yelled as I keep concentrating the Ki energy further. "... HHHAAADOOO... KEN!" I screamed upon the name of my ultimate attack before firing the Tenshi Hadoken at him. While the large energy blast is getting closer and closer towards him, all he did was just remained standing there and doing nothing to defend himself from my ultimate attack, until the blast was almost gonna touched him by only a few centimeters. He soon then widens his stance and glows even more red.

"PREPARE YOURSELF!" He said lifting one knee and 'glides' towards to me as he pass though the Tenshi Hadoken as he's body turns semi-transparent. My body can't moves due the Tenshi Hadoken weakens me for a moment every time I uses it. I then got a feeling that I must not let him got close to me. I quickly finally broke free from my temporary fatigue and tried to counter him with a Shoryuken, but I wasn't fast enough... he grabbed my rising fist and everything around me went completely black.

I-I couldn't believe it, I'm gonna die here... all alone... all of my training, all my hard work and suffering, every drop of sweat, tears and blood... was all for nothing. I c-couldn't avenge the death of my whole f-family after all... I- I've failed. I was now gazing at the black abyss around me, preparing to meet my fate. I turned my head around, I saw Akuma was in front of me with four glowing red fiery kanji ( 一瞬千撃 ) appeared as well, he then chanted "DIE ONE THOUSAND DEATHS!" I soon felt my entire body was introduced to **absolute agonizing pain** , all around me was thousands flashes of purple sparks as I have never screamed so hard in my entire life. After the intense beating stopped, all I can feel now was pain only. My blood-covered body was now lying down at his feet.

* * *

 **At The Kitchen**

 **Few Minutes Earlier**

"What was that?!" Shifu heard with his both ears shot up. As well as his students too heard it.

"C'mon let's go check it out!" Po said. All of them nodded and head out of the kitchen and try to find the source of that scream. They all looked around and can't find anything, until Tigress arrived by jumping off the roof of the Jade Palace and safety landed in front of them.

"Over here!" She pointed out for them.

"Lead the way Tigress!" Po said. She nodded as everyone followed her. They all run with full speed to the place where they heard the scream coming from. When they've reached their destination, Shifu opens and the tall wooden door. All there eyes was widens as they witnessed was truly a horrific and shocking scenery. Viper covered her eyes and mouth in horror and disbelief. They've saw the young human, who was now covered in blood, lying down at the mysterious figure's feet.

"Korezo... Messatsu..." He uttered with his back facing at them, there was a red glowing kanji ( 天 ) on his back.

"LUKAS!" Po cried out. The figure looks back as he saw the panda running at him.

"Po! *cough* *cough* don't... do it." I said weakly while giving Po an stopping hand sign. Po ceased his running and continuing stepping back.

"Hmmph... I'm impressed that you've somehow managed to survived my most powerful technique, you should be at least grateful to yourself." He said.

"What have you done to him!" Crane demanded.

"He'll live..." he replied while gazing down at me and start walking away. Luckily I was managed to slowly get up from my feet as I forced all my strength into it. Monkey managed to wrap his arms around my shoulder to help me up.

"This... isn't *coughing blood* over yet!" I hissed at the pain while I tightly hold my right abdomen.

"You have a long way ahead of you, until we meet again." He said while turning his back around us, walked into the darkness and fades away.

"Don't walk... away from... me... you... bastard..." I spat weakly. My body was covered by blood and beaten as fuck, I then felt my head is leaning down and down to the ground, until I released a very low groan while I've finally gave in to this as I've unconsciously collapsed on the ground.

"LUKAS!" Everyone screamed in union as there voices soon beginning to become more and more diroeriented for my ears as my vision being covered by blackness.

(Thanks for reading! The next chapter is coming up in soon enough before 2018. After the next chapter, I'll pretty much gonna take a break, BUT don't worry, I'll be back in no time)


	10. Chapter 9 : The Scroll Of Ansatsuken

**Chapter 9 : The Scroll Of Ansatsuken**

As they carried a severely wounded Lukas back inside the Jade Palace, they all rushed to the Students Barrack and put the injured human back to his room.

"Master Shifu... is he... d-dead?" Mantis asked frantically. Viper soon hissed and smack Mantis with her tail harder than ever as he yelled "Oooww".

"No... he'll be alright, Monkey you go fetch the bandages." Shifu requested. Monkey nodded as he rush to go get the bandages. "Crane, you go get us a bucket of water and an blanket." Shifu requested. Crane nodded as he fly out of the window to get an bucket of water and the blanket.

"That bastard will pay for what he did!" Mantis exclaimed furiously with his teeth displaying.

"Mantis, I know how you feel, but please, at least he's alive." Viper assured. Mantis then become more calm.

"Thanks." He said with an smile to the snake.

"Viper, go fetch us a vial of hydrogen peroxide to disinfect and clean his wounds." He requested. The snake nodded and slither off with lightning speed. "And Tigress, will keep an eye on Lukas while he's resting?" Shifu asked.

"Yes master." She replied. Not even twenty second has passed, they've all immediately returned with the requested items.

"Well done, now take off his jacket so we can clean his wounds." Shifu said. They all unzipped his jacket and take off his training shirt and revealing two bloodied wounds, one on his abdomen and one on his middle of his chest. The rest of his body was heavily bruised and slightly bloodied.

"Oh god... poor Lukas." Viper uttered emphatically. Viper and Po's faces was still in total shock and horror. While the monkey, mantis and avian does a slight hissing sound as they saw the horrible wounds. The tiger in the other hand remains calm, but her face displayed a barely any fragment of empathy towards the human as she glanced at his wounds and bruises.

* * *

 **Later on**

"Ngghhhh" I groaned. I opened my eyes and saw an unexpected tiger sitting on a chair right next to my bed. I was too scared to speak to her, she unexpectedly signed.

"You have awakened Human." She said with an emotionless expression, as always.

"Yup, I can still feel that agonizing pain on my body." I releases a weak chuckle.

"I saw you fought against that man, who was he?" She asked curiously.

"I... I uhh... I just don't want to talked about it." I then frowned while lowering my head.

"It's fine..." She said. I then looked at her eyes, all I can see was the pain from her past that still haunts her in ways, I guess she did suffered from the past as it changes her too, but I hope she doing okay right now.

"I take it your gonna look after me." I said with a lifted eye brow. Suddenly, my stomach does it almighty roar again which made me laugh softly with embarrassment.

"I believe that your hungry, stay here, I'll bring some food for you." She assured. I was kinda confused why she acts like this.

"You know I can walk on my own." I remarked while getting up from my bed. "OOOFFFF!" I tripped down to the wooden floor. "Dammit..." I groaned. She then stood up from her chair and wrap her arm around my shoulder to help me up. "Uhh... t-thanks..." I said sheepishly. It's kinda strange that she acts like this.

"Don't mentioned it." She said coldly as she decided to shot me glare that sent chills down to my spine, I remain silence as we both reached the Kitchen.

"Oh hey there Lukas, how are you? Viper greeted.

"Pretty good." I said sarcastically while hissing in pain. Tigress then put me down on an chair. I some took a deep breath just calm myself.

"Thank-" I was cut off as she glared at me.

"Do **not** mentioned it." She said coldly. I gulp while few drops of sweat rain down my head. The others are trying to suppress a laugh.

"Lukas, who was that guy that messed you up?" Po asked worriedly.

"Guys, I don't want to talk about it." I said lowering head.

"C'mon man, tell us what happened, maybe we can help you out." Mantis said. I shot up from their chair.

"You can't! I don't want you guys getting beaten up like me, I could have died there!" I frustratedly exclaimed. They where cut off like they can't think of any words to say.

"We're the Furious Five, of course we can take on him if all of us worked together." Crane tried to assured.

"No matter how hard you guys tried, you all wouldn't last for seconds while facing him, he's too strong for you all!" I yelled.

"Lukas... but-" Viper was cut off as I interrupted her sentence.

"Forget about it guys, it doesn't matter anymore." I said. We all silently finished our dinner and head back to our room. I slowly take off my jacket, removing my shoes and socks gently. I can't believe there gonna face that bastard, I don't want them all getting hurt or even worse, I noticed they've patch me up as I look at the bandages wrap around my chest and shoulders. I then lay down to my bed and drift into slumber.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

I slowly opened my eyes as the sunlight illuminates my room, causes me to lift up from my bed. I let out a big, long yawn while stretching my arms and legs outward. I remember today is Tuesday and we have training to do, I slowly got up from my bed and walking slowly to the door an slide it open. I heard they all said "Good Morning Master". Dammit I'm gonna be later for a few seconds.

"Good morning, Master." I said while hissed from pain whole my right hand acted on instinctly grabbed and press on to the wound covered by bandages.

"Lukas, how are you today?" Monkey spoke.

"Shouldn't you be resting right now?" Crane said with a lifted eyebrow.

"I told you guys, it's freaking boring." I said. I am kinda surprised that my body sometimes recover... how can I say this but, abnormally fast. Normally, it would take up to four to six months to recover from this. Well I'm something else I guess. I could now walk faster and finally stop tripping off my bed like an idiot. We all finished the breakfast that Viper cooked and head to the Training Hall. I was sitting on the edge of the Training areas, I was sitting there, watching my friends training hard as hell. I then felt a paw has touched my shoulder and turned around, it was Master Shifu.

"Good morning Lukas, how are your injuries doing?" He asked.

"Better than ever." I said. I gave him a weak chuckle while starring back to my friends training. I heard him gave me a worried sign, like he was relief of something.

"Hey Master, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing..." he said while his voice becoming more quiet and quiet.

"Hey c'mon... just tell me what's wrong." I said. He raised a fingers and motioned it, I could say he wants me to come with him. I nodded while got up from my feet. We both exit the Training Hall and head to the Hall Of Warrior, we then proceeded to the Thousand Scrolls Of Kung Fu library that right next to the Moon Pool. I was amazed that there where a thousand scroll in here that contains unique styles, weapons, techniques, and tactics. Shifu then pull out an scroll that have the some familiar kanjis ( 暗殺拳, "Assassination Fist").

"What is that Master Shifu?" I curiously asked while leaning closer to the scroll.

"Lukas, this is the art of the Ansatsuken." Shifu spoke in slight hushed voice.

"How did you know this?" I queired while being even more curious. He opened the long scroll as I kept gazing at the writings.

"Almost seven years ago, there was some foxes that visited the Jade Palace, they've come from Japan and showed us the Ansatsuken style, I believe the way your fighting style has a very strong resemblance and similarities to the Ansatsuken as it might lead to that you know and posses this fighting style." He explained. He kinda lowered his head and frowned.

"What's wrong Master?" I asked.

"This art... was originally developed to... kill." He said in a hush tone.

"Please tell me, I need to know about this!" I asked loudly. He shook his head and prepared to tell the truth.

"This art was developed to kill, the foxes not just only showed us this very strange art, but the power of it, the power which known as the the 'Satsui No Hado'." He explained. My eyes are widens as what I've just heard. "They said that's the true power of the Ansatsuken comes from the Satsui No Hado. But I-" he couldn't explained the rest.

"Master... please go ahead." I assured. He cleared his throat and took a deep relaxing breath to calm himself.

"This power... has terrified me, my students and even managed to frightens Grand Master Oogway as he immediately ask for them to leave. I just don't... *sign* i just don't want you got consumed by this power." He said.

"Hey don't worry it, they're wrong, not only the Satsui No Hado is the only true power, there's also an other style that completely opposite from this, it called the Power Of Nothingess." I said. Shifu's ears raised up as he was eager to hear this.

"What is this so called Power Of Nothingness?" He curiously asked.

"Well I'm not pretty good at talking stuff like this, but let's say it's an power that is the complete opposite of the Satsui No Hado." I explained.

"Who taught you that." He asked.

"There name was Ryu and Ken, but it was all thanks to my Master Gouken, he was the one who invented this and it become part of the Ansatsuken, he completely removed all the killing potential of the Ansatsuken to create the Power Of Nothingness." I said.

"That's quite interesting Lukas." Shifu said. He was impressed for what he just learned. We both finished our conversations, as the sun setting, we both head back to the Training Hall. "That's enough for today, proceed to the kitchen to get dinner and head back to your room and rest for the night." He loudly announced. Everyone ceased there Training and headed to the kitchen. As the Five and Po walked through the exit door. I bowed to Shifu and head on with the guys. We all reached the kitchen. We took our seat and letting silence clouding everyone's mind. Then Po broke the silence by starting an conversation.

"So where have you been with Master Shifu?" Po asked.

"We were both talking about my... umm... fighting style." I said.

"So what is your fighting style Lukas?" Po asked. He lifted himself from the chair as he is too excited to hear what fighting style I use.

"My fighting style was... *clear throat* my fighting style comes from the Ansatsuken." Everyone's eyes were widen as what they've heard, expect Po who has a confused expression.

"Ansat... wha?" He couldn't pronounce the word correctly.

"Ansatsuken... one of the most feared martial art around Japan." Tigress spoke in a hush tone.

"They say when someone mastered the art, they can defeat the Furious Five effortlessly and rivals the Dragon Warrior." Monkey said.

"Woah! That awesome! Can you teach me that Lukas!" Po pleaded.

"No, you don't understand Po, the worst part is when someone mastered the art, the one will distance itself from other and ending up losing their friends and family, eventually becoming an cold-blooded murder who kills every single opponent regardless of their age and condition." I explained. I took another deep breath explaining the good part. "But there's an good part. There's another version of this art, the Mu No Ken, which means the Fist Of Nothingness, this art comes from the Power Of Nothingness, this version is invented by Master Gouken himself, he removed the killing potential, which the one I'm using right now." I explained. The guys seemed pretty surprised.

"I never knew theirs an softer version of this deadly art." Viper spoke. She was now pouring the soup on each bowl.

"Believe me it is an softer version of the Ansatsuken." I added. We all begin eating the soup as silence has strikes the zone. We all head back to our room to rest for the night. "Good night guys." I spoke.

"Night Lukas." They all said in a union, expect Tigress who really don't like me. I then entered my room as I heard the others shut their door. I took of my jacket and kick off my shoes and socks, I was now closing my eyes to drift in slumber, somehow I kept seeing my suppressed memories before. At was that time when me and my brothers came back from our world traveling to visit the old dojo of Master Gouken. I came back from the life of in New York by airplane, Ryu came back from the World Warrior Tournament and Ken came back from his U.S. Martial Arts Tournament. Me and my brothers head inside the old dojo and only to found out our master was... murdered. I kept seeing his dead, cold body at the dojo, lying motionless and I saw that a blood-stained kanji ( 天 ) that's been painted on the wall where his corpses was lying under. I quickly snapped back to reality as I shot up from my bed panting and sweating, I just can't sleep like this.

I swiftly opened my eyes and exit the Student Barrack and head to the Peach Tree Of Heavenly Wisdom, I somehow feel more calm there. I was now lying down on the Peach Tree trunk I felt someone presence was nearby, I turned my head saw an glowing green tortoise walking towards me. I quickly got up and prepared my fighting stance.

"Oh don't be frighten young one." The figure spoke. It sounds like that old man's voice in my head before.

"Who the hell are you anyway!" I demanded. He taking few steps closer with his staff.

"I am Grand Master Oogway." The tortoise answered.

"But who are you really, what's with the ' _grand master_ ' thing?!" I said cautiously. But soon, I've began lowering my fighting stance as the glowing tortoise doesn't feel like a threat anymore.

"I am the former Grand Master of the Jade Palace." He introduced. Wait! I saw him once in a picture in the Hall Of Warrior. Soon I've just realized that he was the master of Shifu?! I instantly shoved my fighting stance aside and bowed to him as fast as I can.

"Forgive me for my rudeness, Master Oogway!" I pleaded while sweats flowing down to my head.

"Please there no need for formality, I only wish to speak with you in person." He said with an warm smile.

"Thank you Master Oogway, so what do you want to speak with me?" I asked when ceasing my bow and stands up.

"I am here to see how things are going for you there child." He inquired.

"Pretty great actually, made some few friend that I can't trust well with." I replied while my head is slowly lowering and beginning to frown.

"What is the matter child?" He asked. His voice was filled with wisdom, that made me calm down for a moment there.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." I assured. Oogway approached me and put his claws in my shoulder.

"Are you upset about something? Is it something about the past and the future?" He asked. I then released long sign as he guessed or he actually... predicted what I'm currently feeling right now.

"Y-yes, but it's not that serious, I'll just carry on..." I assured while trailing off.

"Let me tell you something that I used to tell your friend Po back then." He said which caught my full attention.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Hhhmmm... let's say, that you are too concerned with what was and what will be. There is a saying: Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called the present." Oogway explained. I think I understand his small "riddle". I smiled at his advising words.

"Thank you Master Oogway." I thanked him. He merely chuckled.

"Oh that's nothing, at least I can ease your mind even if it's the slightest." I smiled contently as I felt a great of assurance that had embraced my mind. " I suggest you to go get some sleep for tomorrow." He suggested.

"Yes Master." I said as I bowed to him and heading back to the Students Barrack.

"I'll see you next time, Lukas." Oogway waved his claw at me. Suddenly some pink flowers petals from the Peach Tree is flying spiral around him as it goes faster and faster, he then start glows pink. After the glowing stops, he was now gone as the pink flower petals of the Peach Tree dispersed and flies off to the heavenly night sky.

(Hell yeah! I finally finished the third chapters as I promised. I'm gonna take a long break for now, don't worry I'll be back in no time! And also thanks you for taking your time reading my first story. Please leave a review and btw this chapter has literally been published in 31th of December 2017, so Merry Christmas or Happy New Year for you guys!)


	11. Chapter 10 : The Repetitive Situation

**Chapter 10 : The Repetitive Situation**

It's been five weeks since I've been living in the Jade Palace, training hard as ever and getting along with the my friends, except Tigress who kept glaring at me all the time, what did I do wrong? Well I'll just depend on fate for what's gonna happen next between me and her. My skills seemed to be slowly improving due to the insane training I've been receiving daily. Today was Saturday, which that means we all got a day off, but for Monday, man I just really really REALLY hate Monday, alright enough complaining. So me, Po, Monkey and Mantis right now are the only one who are sitting on chair as we faces table at the kitchen, we were having a conversation about how they've all become masters and Po's story was simply incredible, he just defeated this guy named Tai Lung, who is apparently the adopted son and the first student of Master Shifu, but unfortunately, he became evil due to not been selected by Oogway is the tortoise had sensed darkness in his heart. Enraged by Oogway's disapproval, he flees from the Jade Palace, returned and almost destroyed the Valley Of Peace as he's going to take the Dragon Scroll by force, but eventually, the dangerous snow leopard got defeated by the Grand Master Oogway himself and got send to Chorh-Gom Prison for twenty years, he soon escaped and going for the Dragon Scroll again. They said that only the Dragon Warrior would be worthy enough to read the Dragon Scroll, it also said that the scroll contain the secrets to "limitless power". The Dragin Scroll has rested for nearly a thousand years at the back of the Hall Of Warriors just above the Moon Pool in the mouth of a golden dragon statue, until Po, who became the Dragon Warrior and earned the scroll as he said at first, that the scroll is completely blank in word, only a golden colored reflection of yourself, I was quite confused about it being blank until Po revealed that the secret meaning of what the scroll is trying to tell him is to "believe in yourself".

"That's some crazy stories guys." I spoke in absolute amazement. I then lifted my lazy ass off the chair.

"Where you going Lukas?" Po inquired.

"I'm gonna go do some walking down at the village, you know? Still need to do some exercise at weekends you know." I replied as I stretched my arms and legs, preparing to endure as I'm gonna descend down from the stairs of a thousand steps.

"We'll see you later Lukas, also try not to trip off on the stairs." Mantis wished me good luck in a mocking way. I gave him a smirk before exiting the Kitchen and head to the exit door of the Hall Of Warriors. I am now descending down from the thousand steps down of the tall moutain as the cold wind bashing through his face. His stomach then growls like an dragon for second there.

"Maybe grabbing something to bite might give me an idea for what to do today." I thought. I could now see the village more clearer now. I was heading to Mr. Ping noodle shop for some breakfast to eat. After I descended down to the village from the forever-lasting staircase, all eyes are set me as I was walking the road, before they were scared of me due to my "abnormal" appearance causes quite a big misunderstandings, but now, it's completely the opposite, I was now been greeted by warm smiles and kind words. A group of kids are running towards me with an excited expression.

"Oh! It's the "Great Lukas"! Oh my gosh it's really you!" A tiny sheep spoke fanboyishly.

"Please can we have your autograph!" A tiny pig pleaded.

"PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSEEEEEEEE!" A tiny gray duckling pleaded.

"Woah! Woah! Easy there kids, and please drop the word "master" would ya?" I sheepishly said. They were all covered up my feet and how could I say "no" to this little cute guys here. I agreed on giving them an autograph by saying "Sure". The tiny sheep hand me an wooden-made helmet, the tiny pig hand me an wooden-made sword and the tiny duckling hand me an wooden-made shield, I then took out my ink brush and write my name and an additional kanji ( 力 ) about "strong" for their wooden-made "toys".

"Thank you Maste- uhhh we mean Lukas!" They said in a union while running back to their home.

I kinda felt proud and being honored somehow, but I don't really care about being honored, praised or whatever! I only care for the happiness of this village. I then finally made my way to Mr. Ping's noodle restaurant and I saw Po and his father working together, Po was boiling and serving the food while Mr. Ping is chopping some vegetables at sonic speed. I then waited for the place to be less crowned and I made my way in. Damm... this divine smell will never get old!

"Why hello there Lukas." Mr. Ping kindly greeted. He was now ceased his intense chopping session while he saw my presence.

"Hi there Mr. Ping, sup Po." I greeted those two. My stomach then starts growls again, Mr. Ping lets out an light laugh as he knew that I'm hungry. "

"I guess your hungry for some noodle today, what can I get you for today?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Hmm... something light and healthy, like an breakfast noodle." I said. It's kinda strange that in this world they even have noodle for breakfast.

"Aha! So your order will be on the Breakfast Soup?" He guessed.

"Sounds interesting, yeah... I would have the Breakfast Soup."

"Po! One Breakfast Soup!" He stated loudly.

"I'm on it dad!" He replied.

Mr. Ping then starting grabbing some bunch of vegetables and beginning his sonic speed chopping session while Po beginning to boiling the water and adding some chopped vegetables to the cooking clay pot. As I kept waiting for the noodle at the seat. I suddenly heard some screamed "Help!" Not so far away, quickly stood up from the seat.

"Would you guys do me a favor by finishing the noodle and store it later for me please." I asked.

"Of course we can." Mr. Ping said. His son Po then rushed to out of the counter towards me.

"Lukas! What happened!" He asked. His face was calm before and now replaced by an worried one.

"Someone in trouble." I said calmly while containing the nervousness inside me.

"Lets go Lukas!" Po said. We both then storm off the restaurant and head to the area where I heard the scream.

"Be carefully boys." Mr. Ping said. We both stopped and turned around, I gave him an smiled at .

"Don't worry about us, we'll be just fine." I assured. After that we both run with fast speed to the place. After running to corridor and corridor of the street and finally reached the area. "What the fuck?! Why in the hell these are coyotes here again, oh well... let's just kick their fury asses and move on with this." I thought. We both saw the coyotes are robbing another store and they seemed be wearing the same armor as before and well equipped with weapons, they mostly are equipped with swords, axes and spears, one of them are equipped with an crossbow... damm son where did'cha get dat byoi. Me and Po quickly split up and while flanking the group. One of the dual wielding swordsman are literally trying to cut me into pieces, but I kept dodging it and sucker-punched him in the snout while knocking him clean out. Po was then dealing with an axeman that was 1 feet taller than him. The axeman was swinging his giant battle axe around Po, each time when his axe misses Po, it left an long thin crackled line in the ground. When his axe was stuck in the ground, Po immediately running at him and knocked him back at an incredible distance with his belly. After we finished the rest, we both then give each other an high five, "Yeah!" Me and Po exclaimed at an union. We then saw some guards coming at us, I then saw an smaller one, he looks like an cheetah wearing the same armor like the other rhino guards were wearing, but his shoulder plates seems to have gold surrounding it, leaving the silver spot on the middle and his leggings pad as well. His fur is kinda darker, resembling as the color of dark-orange, and some black spots on him, with those gold marks around him, I believe he is the captain or something.

"Greetings, I see you both have given them an education of pain." The cheetah said. He then ordered the rhino to handcuffed the coyotes and taking them away.

"Yup, hope they'll remember this lesson, if we hit them hard enough, maybe they will remember it forever." I joked which made Po chuckled.

"Good one man!" He said while laughing lightly. Yun then clear his throat before speaking.

"Oh my deepest apology Master Lu-" I stopped his sentence by raising one of my hand.

"Please drop the master and one more thing... I'm not even a master! Just a new student and new here" I politely explained.

"Interesting... oh by the way, the name's Yun, it's an pleasure to meet the new student and especially the Dragon Warrior for the first time." Yun said. By the expression on his face, I could easily tell that he is excited to see Po.

"So your the captain of the guard post?" Po asked. He then let out an short laugh.

"Oh don't be silly, I'm the captain of "this" guard post, there's more captains like me out there." He said.

"How's your job here by the way?" I asked.

"Very great, love this job, well... not too bad, but the most annoying and worst part of this job is that it's always the same guys over and over again." He said annoyed.

"Don't you think this is... well... suspicious?" I asked.

"Yeah, the last few weeks, these same coyotes wearing the same clothing and armor kept coming to the Valley." Po added. We then looked at the handcuffed coyotes and Yun seems to have an idea.

"We could start interrogation on our "guests" here soon as we head back to our barrack." Yun said with a smile of an painful idea.

"Sounds great then. Oh shit, I almost forget my noodle!" I said loudly as I remembered. "Well it's been nice knowing you, see ya!" I said while running back to the noodle restaurant. Me and Po finally reached the restaurant counter.

"Oh your back Lukas!" Mr. Ping said in relief. He then handed me the Breakfast Soup to me and its still warm. I sat down on the nearest seat and eating this delightful breakfast meal. After I finished eating the Breakfast Soup, Mr. Ping was shocked at how fast I finished it.

"W-Wow... I uhh... never thought your an quick one, almost as fast as my son." He said sheepishly.

"Wow! Hey Lukas! Wanna have a challenge that who can eat the fastest!" Po said.

"Umm... sorry Po, but I'm not really into those kind of games ya know." I sheepishly denied. Po does an "aww" sound, but he happily canceled the game.

"How the Breakfast Soup Lukas?" asked, he was eager to hear my review.

"Very good, fresh, healthy and most importantly TASTY!" I said, the soup tasted like holy water!

"That's very wonderful!" Mr. Ping said.

"Well it's time to get back to Jade Palace and practice my skills, good luck with the businesses Po." I said, I then got up from my chair, paid for the noodle and start walking like hell. As I'm walking to the Jade Palace, I could see the top of the mountains around the valley, the cold fresh air blowing through my face. You know what? I'm actually getting the hang of this endless walk, plus the wind is cold, so I can sweat less and smell less like shit. After reaching the palace, i walked through the Hall Of Warrior and say hello to Master Shifu and meet the guys at the Kitchen. I then head to the Peach Tree Hill, I am now on top of the hill, what a amazing view. I did some sits-ups and some push-ups while changing hands of each times I lift my body. After 26 minutes of sits-ups and push-ups, I sat down with my legs crossed as I mediate. As my mind is body are now calm, I can now practice on how to throw Hadoken with one hand in peace and quiet. I stood up and widens stance, I'm now moving my arms around in circle while bright blue sparks are forming around my hands, after the ball was formed on my both palms, I let loose of my left hand. As soon as I let go of my left hand, my right arms felt incredibly heavy indeed as I expected, the ball was glowing very unstable, "Dammit... I gotta throw this out my hand!" I thought. I was struggling to releasing the blast. "HHHAAAAA!" I yelled while the blast finally shoots out of my right hand. My body then went numb for a moment and fell down the ground while panting for air. "Worth it." I said to myself. After 9 minute of catching some few breaths as I stood up. "I gotta hurry up, its getting dark out here." I said. The sky was now dark orange, I ceased my walking and stare at the beautiful sunset. After admiring the view, I quickly snap back to reality and proceed the kitchens. I was thinking about asking Shifu who is Oogway anyway? How did he become the Grand Master of the Jade Palace? How many people did he trained? Well... I'll maybe asked him after dinner. As I made my way to the Hall Of Warrior and approaching the Ki then from the Students Barrack's hallway, the sounds of conversation are slowly getting clearer. I then opened the slide door of the kitchen, everyone welcomed me with an kind word and Viper welcomed with warm smile instead. And I saw Shifu has joined us for dinner, that's.. uhh... kinda strange, like Shifu is all serious and stuff, but man I couldn't believe he would join us for dinner. "Sup guys, whats for dinner?" I asked.

"Rice and Tofu." Viper said while grabbing a piece of rice with chopsticks and put it in her mouth.

"Yours over here Lukas." Po assured. He caught my attention by waving his arm up. "Thanks I replaced back. I then took a seat with Po on my left and Monkey on my right.

"So how was your day?" Mantis asked. I then trying to think of something to said.

"Good, I go to Po's dad restaurant at morning, dealing with some same bandits and some exercise till now." I said.

"You've been working very hard Lukas, even at weekends, I'm impressed." Crane complimented. After few minutes of eating in silence, I finally got the courage to ask Shifu about his master.

"Hey master, I got something meaning to ask you." I said.

"What is on your mind Lukas." Shifu said.

"Well umm... I kinda heard that you have a... master, may you tell us how you both met together." He was a bit shocked for what I've said, he but managed to remain calm.

"Very well, *clear throat" when I just a child, I was left by my father. I waited days for him to return, but he didn't, and Oogway take me into Jade Palace. He teaches me everything he knows and I passed his lesson on the next generation. We've been together for more than 50 years... until last year, he's not here anymore." He said in a saddened tone. I feel guilty for bringing that up.

"I'm sorry for your lost, if I had bring any bad memories back, please don't talk about it anymore." I assured.

"Alright... if you say so." Shifu was now more calm now.

"So why did you join us for dinner master?" Po asked.

"There's something very important I want to tell you all." Shifu said.

"Okay what is it?" Monkey curiously said.

"Remember the last 5 weeks there been some robberies." Shifu said.

"Yeah... and it's the same guys over and over again." Viper added.

"It's those coyotes, I... I saw them before." I said. Everyone eyes been set eyes on me and eager to hear.

"Really? Where?!" Po said rising from his chair.

"Before I was accepted to this place, I've stumbled on one of their base and I swear I saw their leader and heard his name." I said.

"How convenience, we already have a guy who knows a little of these bastards." Mantis said sarcastically.

"Who are they Lukas?" Shifu asked.

"Most of them are coyotes, the base I saw before was in a snow biome and the others one are just recruits from Chorh-Gom Prison." I said.

"So that's why there's been these serious explosions going on at Chorh-Gom Prison recently." Crane said with an puzzling manner.

"What about their leader's name." Shifu asked.

"Tang Kuan..." I said. Everyone's eyes are widens as that name was been spoken.

"No... but how?!" Shifu said in disbelief.

"What is it master?! Do you know him?" I asked.

"Tang Kuan, a man who strikes fear and terror in everyone's heart and soul." Shifu said.

"But who is he? Do you know him before." I asked. Shifu took an deep breath before shedding some answers for me.

"Thirty-six years ago... Tang Kuan was one of Master Oogway's star pupils before I was a master... Tang Kuan later had succumbed to evil at a very young age and soon became the leader of a very powerful rebellious militant, his goal is to conquer and seize control over China and killing the Emperor will make a tremendous step towards his goal. I was part of the previous generation of the Furious Five before. Me and my team were assigned to bring down his evil schemes. I've fought him a long time ago, it even felt like it's only been yesterday." He said in a feared tone with his head lowered.

"But how did you and you team managed to defeat him and his army?" I curiously asked. He then shift his gaze back to me.

"The moment we finished his army off, me and my team went inside a tall tower and found him waiting for us, he was all alone up there. We then engaged him on combat, but he was also very persistent, he won't give up that easily, until we overpowered and surrounded him, he jumped and fell down from the very top of the tall tower. Everyone was considered him dead... until now." Shifu said with a hushed tone.

"Don't worry, I believe these bandits that me and Po has taken care off must have some good connections with Tang Kuan or even working for him. I believe the authorities will take them on interrogation, hopefully they'll get some good information out of them." I assured.

"That's good to hear." Monkey said in relief.

"Well it's getting late, let's go see what Yun got in stored for us the next day." I said. I let out an big yawn as I stood up from the chair and start walking back to my room.

"Who the hell is Yun?" Monkey asked. I then stopped walking and being silent for a moment as waiting for the "dramatic" effects to kick in.

"Someone interesting you all wanna meet tomorrow." I replied back. I then head back to my room and removing my clothing except my shirts. I was lying on my bed while many thought are wondering around my mind. Alright, today has been a very, VERY surprising, Shifu and his old team had fought this "Tang Kuan" guy before and having real trouble dealing with him, since Shifu said he is was very "persistent" indeed. Guess fighting this guy will be sure a real pain in the ass. There is no guarantee that tomorrow is gonna be pretty interesting indeed.

( Haha! I'm back from almost 2 months I guess... anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't worry, I've already planned a crap load of ideas and stuff for the "future" chapters ;P


	12. Chapter 11 : Forming Plans

**Chapter 11 : Forming Plans**

It's been a couple hours since I'm awake from my slumber at my room last night. We were all sitting on the kitchen's seats and wait for Viper's cooking. Everyone is being very quiet since they heard Tang Kuan was still alive out there somewhere. I was trying to lighten them up an conversation with the guys. "Soooo... uummm... yeah... how everyone been doing?" I awkwardly said. But no one responded. I soon become quite impatient of waiting for an respond. "Oh come on guys! Don't be like this! Just because some almighty-super villain is gonna return and you all just sit there and letting him threatens the innocent!" I irritably exclaimed. Viper then ceases her cooking and looked back at us.

"He's right, we can't just sit here and-" Viper was cut off as Zeng, the Jade Palace messenger who was burst into the room.

"A-a message f-from the captain of the Valley Guardpost, he request y-your presence i-immediately!" He nervously stuttered.

'It's about goddamn time Yun.' I thought inside my mind.

"Come on let's go!" Crane said. Tigress politely take the scroll from Zeng and took off while descending from the thousand stair case. The wind was warmer last time, but it feels comfortable for my face as it blows gently. As we then reached the village, I can heard everyone kept talking and whispering about Tang Kuan being alive. Is this guy really that dangerous? I might find out soon if Yun was able to get any information from the bandits yesterday. We've all arrived and approached the Guardpost entrance, the walls was made out of cobblestone while having wood covering the top of the wall and the entrance gate was a double door that's made out of solid thick wood and there was two rhino guards standing on each sides of the entrance gate.

"We would like to see the captain of this Guardpost." Tigress spoke.

"Permission scroll?" One of the rhino guard on the right asked. Tigress gave the rhino guard the permission scroll. After she gave them the permission scroll, they've opened the double door and me and my team entered the Guard Guardpost, inside the Guardpost, the place was completely made out of well-made cobblestone and has solid thick wood pillars supporting the ceiling of the whole building. There was also two rhino playing cards while others spectating on the left side tables in front of us, the one behind us is the blacksmith as he's hammering some hot glowing metal and with a stash of weapons like swords, bow, shield, axes and arrows, in the right side table in front of us and some few rhino having some long conversations while drinking beer with wooden mugs. We've eventually reached a door with an sign said "队长", I guess its means "Captain". Tigress extended paw to the door and knocked it a couple time. A familiar voice inside has said "Come in." We all then entered and could see a dark-orange cheetah standing with his back facing us as he stares outside of the wide window. He's ear twitches as he noticed our presence and turned around to us.

"Ahhh... you've all arrived at perfect timing. I am Yun, captain of this Guardpost." Yun greeted us. He said while he noticed me standing in front of his desk and he gave me a warm smile and he then extended and lowered his paws, I think he want me to shake he's hand, I waited no time and then shaked his paws and after that, his face is placed with a serious-looking one as he cleared his throat.

"So why we're here?" Crane asked.

"Remember those bandits we captured yesterday?" Yun said. We all nodded and letting him continue. "We managed an successful interrogation with them, but they are sure stubborn, so we need to give them some "encouragement." Yun said with sly smirk. Yup, as I expected, some good'ol interrogation won't work without adding some pain to the suspects as I remembered an action movie I watched back at my world.

"Any information you and your men received?" Tigress asked.

"Yes and I do have extracted "some" information out of them." Yun replied.

"Hmmm... its sounds like you're missing something Yun." Viper said.

"Yes, they've did told us there location and they've even gave us the map of it, but they didn't tell us there leader's name, me and my men have tried multiple torture methods, but it didn't worked." Yun said.

"I've heard their leader's name." I said. Yun then raised an eyebrow.

"Well tell me then." Yun said.

"It's Tang Kuan" I said with a hushed tone. Yun's eyes was widen open.

"WHAT?! NO WAY! But how?! He's dead!" Yun yelled in disbelief.

"Before I was chosen as a new student of the Jade Palace, I've once stumbled upon one of his base not too long ago, like maybe a few months ago." I said with a collective tone.

"Do you still remember it?" Yun asked,

"I don't think much gonna remember that place, but all I know that it's was a snowy large village surrounded by tall walls, that bastard killed all the villagers in their, including the women and children." I said with an angered tone while clenching my fist and with my teeth displayed.

"How monstrous! How could someone do something like that!" Viper exclaimed.

"We have to stop him before more innocents are be in danger!" Po said.

"Alright, alright, this might sound crazy, but I think your the only people who I truly believe can pull this off. Im assigning you guys to find their base and sabotage it, but you all need the map and supplies." Yun said. JESUS CHRIST! That was unexpected!

"Alright then, let's get going!" Mantis said. We then start walking to the exit door, Yun said "Wait" which ceased our walking.

"Good luck to you all, and be safe on your mission." He said worried. I turned to Yun before exiting the offices.

"Thanks, we'll promise we'll bring justice to that bastard." I assured. We then left the door and exits the Guardpost and heading back to Jade Palace.

* * *

 **3 Hours Later**

Me and the guys are now training even harder before, especially Po, he's now finally taking his training 100% or maybe even 101% serious, this is the first time I ever see Po like this. After time flies, me and Po decided that were gonna spare at the Training Courtyard. While we both are fighting, and damm! His fighting skills are drastically increased when he is in serious mode. He got the upper-hand and I was defending my poor self by blocking his powerful and fast punches, dammit I can't find an opening! After moments of patiently waiting for an opportunity to strike, I saw his left torso was left unguarded, i quickly does a swift low jab on his unprotected spot as stunning him, he managed to recover from an quarter of a second and start punching and kicking me which left me no choice to wait again. After waiting Po's stamina is starting to drop, I then do an step-forward kick on his right hip, then do a small jump and does a airborne Tatsumaki Senpukyaku on his face, my spinning kicks strikes him repeatedly and he grabs my spinning leg which cancelled my Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. He punches me at the stomach and does a 360 kicks on the rib cage on the right of my body as I was send flying several meter and collided to the wall.

Po then slowly walked to me and giving me and hands up. The others were very impressed for what Po skills is capable of. We we're now sitting on the short stone staircase of the Training Courtyard .

"Hey Po." I called him.

"What is it Lukas?" He asked.

"How in the hell did your skills became so good back there and then it fade off like right now." I asked.

"I don't know, sometime when I'm excited for an big adventure or something like that, I felt everything around me was slower, it's like I can read somebody's next move." Po said with an unsure tone.

"Weird, but I think I'm getting it, thanks." I said while giving him a shoulder pat and head back to the Training Hall to continue my training along with him and the others.

* * *

 **At Night**

I was relaxing on the Peach Tree Hill while sometime can't resist starring at the beautiful view of the mountains and the stars of the night sky. Suddenly familiar presence is stood nearby again. As I felt the familiar presence, I let an small smile and stood up looking at the view of the Hill. "Is that you Master Oogway?" I guessed while turning around at him.

"Your sensing ability has improved Lukas, well done." Oogway complimented.

"So what's up?" I said.

"Just visiting this nice place... or you wanna have a discussion with me?" He said.

"What? How did yo-" I was then cut off as he continued speaking.

"I can see it by looking into your eyes young one." He said.

"Alright then, do you know who or what we're up against?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes, this villainous man you're up again is Tang Kuan indeed." He said.

"Do you think we have stand a chance against Tang Kuan, Master Oogway?" I asked again with worrisome.

"I cannot tell, it is up to you and your team to make a difference of the outcome." He said.

"*sign* I understand Master Oogway." I said while bowing down.

"Good, now be safe on your journey tomorrow Lukas." After that, Oogway then vanished from thin air, leaving the human to think about all this.

"I better get back, I'll be late for dinner though." I thought while I start walking back to the Jade Palace and meet the guys at the kitchen. I then stumble on Shifu as he's looking at the night sky at the Hall Of Warriors. He's seemed a bit bother about something. "Hey master!" I greeted him from afar.

"Hello there Lukas, how was your day?" Shifu asked. I then made my way to him and bow respectfully towards him.

"Pretty good and did you saw Po's skills today?" I mentioned.

"Yes I have, it was very impressive indeed." I said sharing the same tone as mine, but he still seemed to be worried about something.

"Hey, your alright master?" I asked.

"I'm fine Lukas." He assured.

"What? Are you worried about tomorrow?" I guessed.

"*sign* Yes, I'm am worried about you and all of my students, because Tang Kuan is a type of opponent that I've never faced before in my entire life." Shifu spoke with a hushed and concerned tone.

"Master, we"ll succeed no matter what, we'll find another way to stop him." I assured.

"You have strong confidence Lukas, I hope you are right." He said.

"Come one! If Tang Kuan can be defeated like back then, I know we can do this." I said with a confidential tone.

"I... I guess your right, but please be safe." He pleaded.

"Of course we will." I assured again.

"Thank you, now I'm feeling much better." He said with a relieved tone.

"Anytime." I said giving him a quick thumbs up.

"By the way Lukas, sometime I could hear you talking at the Peach Tree, who are you talking to?" Shifu inquired. Oh shit, Oogway told me not to tell him that I have spoken with him.

"I-I u-umm... I'm just writing a-a diary, yeah something like that ehehehehe..." I then show him my journal scroll while laughing nervously.

"Alright them, now go get some rest for tomorrow." He said.

"See ya." I said while heading back to my room. I take off my jacket, shoes, socks and gloves and lying down at my bed. Man I'm so pumped that I can't even close my eyes, tomorrow is sure gonna be the day that I'm gonna kick a lots of asses.

( Thanks for reading this chapter, what do you guys think? If it's good or interesting, please leave a review! )


	13. Chapter 12 : The Search Begins

_**Author's Note :** Here's Chapter 12! And also sorry for the late upload. I've been dried on ideas and kept thinking on how the story will go. The main cause of this is that I'm pretty busy at school and next week me and my class are gonna have exams for the whole next week! I'll starting writing Chapter 13 after the next 2 weeks, maybe I'm expecting Chapter 13 is gonna be done at late March, depending on how much work I need to do in school and how fast I can write and think at the same time, anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 12 : The Search Begins**

Today was the day, the very first time I'm gonna embark on a real mission, a mission that you may or may not return, I was kinda excited and mostly... nervous at the same time. But I'm am eagerly want to test how my skills has improved, by kicking some furry-asses! But not now, me and the guys needs some preparations first, for example we need supplies, camping equipment and warm clothes, especially for me because they have fur, plus Viper and Mantis are both cold-blooded animals, so the cold won't effect them except me. Right now we decided to split into two groups. The first group is Monkey, Crane, Tigress and Viper are gathering the camp equipment, while the second group which is me, Mantis and Po are gathering supplies. After gathering everything what we need for the journey and wait, hold on! I almost forgot something that I've worked very hard on, which turns out to be a "camouflage suit" for the snowy environment with a cloak I've just bought. The cloak is only 5% bigger than my size, I also bought a lots of burlap strings, netting fabrics, some white dyes and few ropes for tie everything up. After I finished the camouflage suit with winter edition in my room at the Student Barrack. I tried it on and it fit perfect as I expected, it covered my entire body, even my head and face after I adjust the hood on. I then heard the door slides open as Po walked in.

"Hey Lukas, are you ready yet- OH MY GOSH, IT'S A GRASS MONSTER! PREPARE TO FACE THE DRAGON WARRIO-." Po wasn't able to finish his sentence after he heard a familiar voice coming from the grassy-figure.

"Wait! It's me, Lukas!" I shouted, before I quickly unfolded the grassy hood back. Po seems to calmed down after I put the hood back.

"Lukas?! I didn't know that was you in there?" Po said. He then become curious and gazing at my suit. "Uhh... what in the world is that?" Po asked pointing his finger at my suit.

"It's known as the Ghillie Suit!" I presented in a pretty enthusiastic posture while part of me thinks it's mostly silly.

"AWESOME!" Po said while his fanboy side start running again.

"Totally" I added.

"So what can this suit do anyway?" The overexcited panda said.

"It's an camouflage suit." I said.

"Camou-what?" Po asked. Oh my lord, Po can't even know what camouflage mean? Well I have to explained it to him.

"Camouflage means a person or something can blend in with the environment." I explained. Po's brain was slowly processing all that simple, short sentence I just said.

"Like it can help you play hide and seek better?" Po said. My hand instantly face-palm myself and God how does this dude doesn't have some brain-power.

"You know what, forget it..." I said with a bit irritated.

"Hey Lukas! Got an idea!" Po said.

"What is it Po?" I asked.

"You wanna put that suit on a test?" Po suggested.

"Sure, why not?" I agreed on his suggestion.

"Ok here's the thing." Po said leaning to my left ear. "Let's see... how about scaring the guys outside?" Po informed. A mischievous smile soon spread on my face.

"Sounds fun, I'm in." I said with an mischievous tone.

"Ok, first I'm gonna walk in and say hi while pretending like it's a normal day right?" I nodded as he soon continued. "And soon, you'll bust into courtyard and scare the heck out of everyone!" Po explained.

"Ehehehehe... good plan Po." We both then do an fist pump and head out.

* * *

 **At The Training Courtyard**

The Furious Five are now doing some warm ups, like stretch, squatting, pull ups and etc. At some time, a panda have entered the courtyard and greeted by everyone.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Po tried to sound cool and chill but he's trying not to blow his cover.

"Good, good and you?" Monkey asked.

"Same to you Monkey and how things are going right now?" Po asked.

"The equipment and supplies are ready, but it's gonna a rough road, because the enemy base is in a very chill place." Crane informed.

"This is a gonna be a long-day or maybe days of walking for us all Po." Mantis added.

"Quiet guys, I... I sensed something." Viper alerted. The Furious Five are now at alerted state while Po who's trying not to blow his cover. A grassy-figure burst from the double door to the courtyard while everyone was tensed up.

"BOOOOHHH!" The figure start waving his hands around slowly and rhythmically

"Oh God! It's hideous!" Mantis blurted out. Jeez that hurt my feeling really badly.

"Stay back, its might be dangerous, we don't know what it can do." Crane warned preparing to make a move.

"Woooooogghhhh! I am the spirit of vengeance, I'm coming to get youuuuuuuuuuuu!" The grassy-figure spoke with a very silly and spooky tone.

"Don't be frightened by it, it doesn't look tough as it's look." Tigress said. She proceeded and lunged herself at the grassy-figure, which the figure dodged her kick with a sidestep. She delivered a barrage of punches at the figure, but all of them got countered and dodged, angering her, she then let out an aggressive growl, which made the grassy-figure gulp and soon accidentally tripping itself down to the ground.

"Woah! Woah! Chill out it's only me." I quickly spoke with a panicky tone while instantly removing the grassy hood before getting my face whammied by her menacing fist. Everyone was surprised it was me. "Prank gone wrong... ehehehe..." I muttered out while laughing sheepishly. Tigress releases a low growl and quickly grabbed me by the shirt collar while bashing me against the stone wall as dust and leaves flies violently away from her while she lifts me up against the wall. I felt great fear as my lungs are gasping and exhaling air fast, which may gonna make me hyperventilate soon if this kept going.

"Listen here you fool! This is not even funny and we DON'T have time for your childishness. We're on a serious mission, if you screw this up, I'll make sure you'll never walk ever again... UNDERSTAND?!" She warned cautiously. Viper then quickly slithered towards the tiger with her tail wrapped around the wrist of Tigress's hand that's been holding my shirt collar.

"Tigress! Stop this now, it's won't do any good!" Viper spoke with a raised voice, gripping the tigers's wrist tighter. As soon Tigress heard Viper's words, Viper unwrapped her tail from her wrist as the tiger released her paw and let's my whole body dropped down to ground. Before she could head back inside the Student Barrack, she then shot me with a lethal death glare.

"TCH!" She exclaimed in irritation. She turned her head around back and head back inside the Student Barrack and slam the door hard.

"You okay Lukas?" Viper asked worriedly as she towards me while I'm left sitting on the ground.

"Y-Yeah..." I uttered with a feared tone while my hands are starting to shake.

"Hey... don't let her words get you." Viper assured patting my back with her tail.

"Viper's right, don't let it get in your head, man." Mantis assured as well.

"T-Thanks..." I thanked them while stuttered a bit as I got back up to my feet and I think it's time to get going right now.

* * *

 **At The Front Gate Of The Jade Palace**

"Students, today you are all tasked to defeat the most dangerous man in China, Tang Kuan. All of you well come across heavy danger and hardship, but I know, you'll succeed no matter what! Be safe on your journey my students." Shifu said.

"Yes master." We all said in union before bowing respectfully to Shifu and say goodbye. While descending down on the thousand steps stairs, I take a last look at the Jade Palace, just in case if I never made it back. Po was excited to this journey, which causing him to doing silly poses at the village, Po ceased his walking after his dad called him.

"Son! Son! Where are you going now?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Oh dad! Guess what? A real mission!" Po said excitedly. Mr. Ping's face soon placed with fear upon hearing his son embarking on another serious mission.

"Oh dear! What mission?" Mr. Ping questioned.

"Me and my friends are going on a mission to sabotage an enemy base." Po said.

"That's sound very dangerous! Are you sure your gonna be alright?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Dad! This is the kind of thing I was looking for, a real mission!" Po said. Mr. Ping was trying to think of a word to say until Tigress stepped in.

"Don't worry Mr. Ping, your son is in our care, trust us, we"ll look out for your son alright?" Tigress assured with a soothing voice.

"Po... please come back to me soon so we can both make more noodles together..." Mr. Ping said with saddens voice while still being unconvinced. I then soon take action.

"Mr. Ping, I owe you a lot because of that free noodle you gave me that day, so I'll protect Po no matter what, without your son Po, the noodle will not taste the same as it was and will not make people happy anymore." I assured.

"Oh thank you Lukas for your kind words." Mr. Ping said, he dashed towards me and wrapped his both winng around torso, hugging me tightly.

"Ow, ow, ow, oowww!" I yelped, which made the team, expect Tigress, who chuckled lightly at my 'tight' situation here

 _Hehehehe... huh? Nobody's laughing at that shitty pun I've just made? Ok, ok let's continue with the story... sheesh..._

I soon quickly broke the hug. "Just promise me he'll return home." Mr. Ping asked.

"I will." I promised. As me and my team are heading to the exit gate, Mr. Ping stood in the middle of the village road and sadly watched as Po and the rest of us departed.

* * *

 **At A Forest Far Away**

It's been 11 hours of nonstop-walking and it was night already, so the group decided to set up a camp for the night with the camp equipment we just bought at the Valley Of Peace. I am now lying on the floor in my tent while I can hear the guys conversations outside at the the campfire, damm, can't even feel my both legs anymore, it like their wobbly as a thin stick, yup, totally need some sleep. The guys was still up wake while Po fall asleep like 3 hours ago, I was thinking I'm gonna ask the guys if we're close yet or not. I then quickly got up from the "floor" as I head outside the tent and approached the guys talking at the campfire.

"Yo." I greeted them. All of them put their attention at me.

"Oh hey there Lukas, I thought you and Po are asleep for tonight." Crane said.

"Well, in my world, I usually sleep at kinda late sometimes." I replied. "What you are guys are up to this late." I inquired.

"Discussing and planning about what shall we all do once we get there." Monkey replied.

"Sounds good, but how long till we get to our destination?" I asked.

"About more than twenty-one miles left." Viper responded as she's looking at the other map we've brought along. My jaw soon has dropped and I think I've almost fainted from that amount of miles I've heard from her.

"Great... tomorrow's ain't my lucky day." I uttered in a tired tone while rubbing the temples to ease this slight headache in my head.

"Can't handle a little walk?" Mantis teased.

"Oh shut up, while you guys are used to these endless walk, I'm just merely crawling for my dear life." I spat back. "Anyway, I'm going to get some rest for tomorrow, I thought we could've make it today. I'll just gonna keep containing this urge to kick some asses till tomorrow then." I then headed back to my camp and lay down to the bed and closes my eyes as I gently drift to slumber.

* * *

 **At Somewhere Else**

At a snow biome that filled with blizzards and cold air, somewhere else lies a base that was guarded by a thick fortified stone wall with nearly a hundred archers on top of it, the gate was guarded the most. At the headquarter, a short coyote who had entered the office of the tall coyote who is sitting on his the desk as he deals with loads of papers work.

"General Tang Kuan, the plan worked perfectly as you planed." Mi Zhao reported with a salute.

"Well done Mi Zhao... did Shifu sends his disciplines to come here?" Tang Kuan asked shifting his gaze at the short coyote while he put his right leg resting on his left leg.

"Yes my lord, but there's also some additional information about our spies had gathered at the Valley of Peace, here's the message they've send to us." Mi Zhao said while giving Tang Kuan a sealed message scroll from their spies.

 _"General Tang Kuan,_

 _It has been done what you've asked, the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five are now making their way towards our hideout._ _Try to imprison them all, if one of them tried to resist, kill them with no hesitation._

 _P.S. There's a new student they have recruited, we tried to take a closer look at it, but we couldn't as we can't risk getting our cover_ _blown._

 _So be prepared for their arrival sir."_

As Tang Kuan read the message of the scroll, he let's out a short, satisfied laugh.

"So, we have another guess joining the party then." Mi Zhao noted as he fidgets his paws.

"It appears so, I do hope this new guest of our will soon shares the same amount of **fun** as the others does." Tang Kuan said with an wicked smile

( Thanks for reading this chapter, hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review :D )


	14. Chapter 13 : Strange Bamboo Forest

**Author Note :** _Hey guys! It's Oscar0916 here again with Chapter 13! I was expecting this chapter to be punk in late March, but it was slightly early than I expected. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 13 : Strange Bamboo Forest**

Walking for countless hours as me and the others continues their long journey to their destination, and now we've reached to a strange forest. It's been six hours of walking from our last resting spot. It appears we're now walking inside a bamboo forest. This place really gives me the creeps, but this feeling is unknown for me, like something bad always gonna happen in creepy forest from the amount of horror movies I've watched back then, okay... let's just not jinx it anyway. Po sometimes wanders off because he kept hearing some weird noices and he decides he gonna go investigate, but ending up losing his direction, so we need to go search for him, this literally happened like four times, but I did heard some strange sounds too, but I chose to ignore it instead.

After the sun drops down to the horizon as the sky darkened while we were welcomed by the moon. We were trying to find an good spot to setup the camp again, but eventually we got lucky as we've found an old abandoned house at the opening and decided to stay there for the night. The house surrounded by tall grass with some few vines wrapped around it and it was basically made out of wood, with two cracked windows on each sides and an barely protective stable roof on top of the old house while we got out of the creepy bamboo forest, and made it to a very large open field covered with tall grasses that's maybe more than a meter long. Once we all entered, we put our heavy backpacks and stuffs down while sitting on the wooden floor as we're catching our breaths, but Tigress just sit down on the wooden floor with her legs crossed like all of this painful walking didn't even break a single sweat for her, well I'm am just totally out of her league, maybe all of us I guess.

It's been more than forty minutes had passed by. Everyone was getting comfortable and cozy around this abandoned house. As the others were mining their own business while I kept starring at the stars of the night sky while admiring the view of the moonlight shining on the bamboo forest like two or three miles ahead of us, while I felt an very warm feeling on my back, it's was pretty bright, one thing I could think of this is that someone's how made an campfire. I then quickly turn my back around with my eyes squinted.

"Who the hell lights up an campfire inside the house?" I asked loudly.

"It's was me." Po answered. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why do you make an campfire inside the house! It's dangerous!" I warned. Po chuckled upon my warning.

"Oh don't worry, I place some stones surrounded it, I know it will not burn the house to the ground." Po assured adjust muting the stones. I let out an sign of relief.

"Fine, just don't burn the house to the ground." After that I let out another big yawn out as my body is getting very tired. "I'm going to sleep, wake me up if something ever happens." I said. Po then gave me thumps up. While in a matter of seconds with my eyes closed, I've already drifted in slumber while my body facing the wooden wall with my both arm and leg crossed.

* * *

 **5 Hours Later**

 _*Grass Rustling_ *

After hearing the sound, the tiger immediately opened her glowing amber eyes, she stood up and silently walked to the window and hide under while peeking through the cracked window, Tigress was very suspicious of what she just heard, she tried wake up the others but they are in complete state of "deep sleep", except the young human who slowly awakening from his slumber.

"What's up?" I asked in a super groggily manner while rubbing my tired eyes.

"Intruder." Tigress whispered, which made my tired mind instantly snapped back to it's complete full-awaken state.

"Where is it?" I quietly replied.

"I don't know, but it's coming from outside." Tigress said making a small gesture with her paw which may be pointing outside.

 _*Grass Rustling Louder_ *

"It's getting closer." I warned, preparing myself for the outcome of this. Tigress raises her paw up.

"On my mark... three... two... one!" Tigress counted. Instantly, we've both made a mad dash and burst through outside of the house's door. Two black hooded figured that leap out of the tall grasses while swinging their long saber at us. Me and Tigress quickly dashed on the opposite sides to avoid getting sliced in half. One of the hooded figure lunges towards me and swings his saber up and down while it's combo is starting confuse me, I broke his combo by quickly disarm his saber by catching the blade of the sword with my bare hands clapped as my both hand is between the blade and throw the saber away with my force. Now the hooded-figure prepared his fighting stance, judging from his fighting stance, I think they could be assassins. I threw some punches and kicks at the assassin, but it blocked and dogged my attacks and went offensive on me. I was trying to keep my defense up by reading his moves, as I waited, the assassin jumped high in air and prepared to launch an downward kick on me, I soon time it right an and pushed his downward kick away from me and countered back with a Shoryuken which knock the assassin out cold.

While Tigress was busy dodging the blade until she does a strong palm strike which breaks the blade into small fragments as it took her a less than twenty second to finish off the remaining assassin due to her immense strength and acrobatic speed which overwhelmed the assassin's skills. She finally finished the assassin off by doing a 360 midair kick on it's face. After we both tied the two assassin at a near tree on the trunk, I then take off the mask and revealed to be coyotes. These coyotes looks the other coyotes that I've fought.

"Gotta admit, these guys are pretty good." I admitted, gazing at the unconscious coyotes. Tigress just stay silent and ignored me as usual. Until she yelled "DUCK!" I immediately complied to her word and hit the ground as fast as I can she be I heard the word "duck" as an unexpected speeding arrow just missed me by inches on top of my head while Tigress just catches another speeding arrow with her bare hand without noticing or seeing it coming at her.

"There's two more, over that forest!" Tigress pointed. We both saw the other two assassins from afar that starts running away to the bamboo forest. We both then start chasing them. After we reached the Bamboo Forest, we can't find them, it's like they've somehow vanished, but I just found a trail of footprints on the ground. As we both continued to them followed these footprints, it has lead us to a plain opening of the bamboo forest.

"Strange... I swear I've-"

"Quiet! I need to track their scent." She yelled, cutting me off. After sniffing for a few second, she found where the last two assassins who were running off to. "This way!" She pointed. I nodded and followed her to the source of the scent. Tigress then ceased her sprinting after we've arrived at a open area of the bamboo forest, there were no signs of the two remaining assassins.

"The hell happened?" I uttered. She remains silent.

 _Probably she had lost their scent again..._

"What?! But how!" She questioned. As soon we decided to find them in another route, My foot had suddenly stepped on something that felt small bump on the ground, soon a clicking sound can heard from below as something had grabbed me by the leg and pulled me up to a tree branch, causing my body hanging upside down.

"Dammit! It's a TRAP!" I warned. I was hanged upside down from the tree branch by a rope. The other two assassins then jumps out the bushes and surrounded Tigress. The two assassin dashed fast at her with daggers, she reacted and grabbed the both of their hands and squeezed it tightly, causing them to drop their daggers. One of the assassin rolled past Tigress and the one in front do an 360 kick while the one from behind her also does an roundhouse kick which hits her on her hips and face, causing her to stumble back. While hanging upisode down, I've tried to think of some way to help her out.

 _I've think I got an idea..._

I hegan by cupping my both palm together and start charging a Hadoken while trying to aim it upside down as I wait for the right moment. When the two assassins attention are fully on Tigress, and that's my moment. "Hado... ken!" I shouted while launching the Hadoken at one of them, the energy blast had soon successfully hit the back of one the assassins as it exploded on contact and sents him flying and collided to a tree and plus being knocked out.

Now Tigress can fight without worrying about what's behind her. The other assassin gazed at his unconscious comrade for a moment, Tigress took advantage and grabs the assassin both arms while restrained it and does a high jump in the air and slams the assassin head to the ground, knocking the assassin out cold. She soon climbed up to the tree branch where my body was hanging upside down.

"Wow! What a technique! You gotta teach me how to do that-" I couldn't finish my sentence as she cut the rope off with her extended claws, causing me to fell down to my ass. She then starts walking back to the house until she ceased her walking.

"Are you coming or what?" She asked with an emotionless voice.

"Wait up!" I responded while stood up and we both make it back to the house.

* * *

 **Next Day**

When the sunlight shines through the darkness inside abandoned house, everyone had woke up in a pretty groggy state. A panda release a big, loud yawn.

"*long yawn* Good morning everyone." Po greeted with tired eyes.

"Your awake." Viper said while yawning.

"Hey... I kinda have a weird dream last night." Po said rubbing his eyes.

"What do you mean "weird dream", what kind of dream?" Mantis said sitting down on the ground beside as he joined their conversation.

"Well I don't know how to describe it, but it I swear I heard some noises and few metal clinging sounds too." Po described.

"Keep going." Monkey motioned his hand.

"And the one who caused the sounds are some two black-figures with their face hooded while Tigress and someone else I couldn't see so clearly fighting them." Po described while a familiar human has walked in the room and sat down with his leg crossed.

"That's some funky dream you have their Po." I spoke, stretching my arms and legs.

"Yeah it was, I wonder who Tigress was fighting alongside with?" Po wondered which made me chuckled nervously for a moment.

"Hey guys, the map said there's only eighteen more miles left." Crane informed us. I release a long sign filled with great displeasure.

"Great... just what I need." I complained under my breath.

"Is it time to get moving now?" Mantis asked.

"Yes, it's time, grabs all the things and let's get moving." Tigress replied as she had with a medium-large sized backpack on her back. We nodded and grabbed all of our stuff and gotten out of the old abandoned house.

While time has flies quickly, we were now walking on a rocky plains, I then came upon as I realized that's those assassin may have untied themselves and escaped last night... shit, they might report this back to their base and might come back for us, but it doesn't matter anymore, as long as we can overcome any obstacles, we might have a good chance to finish this mission of ours and return back to the Valley Of Peace safe and sound.

* * *

 **Author Note :** _Thanks for reading this chapter! Since the exams are over, I should have a little more time for writing chapter 14. I'm also expecting the next chapter should be coming at April, so please leave a review or a constructive criticism. See you guys in April!_

 _One more thing, if any of you guys are using a mobile devices, like Apple or Android, there's a mobile game that resembles a well known game called ' Destiny', I want to suggest you guys downloading the game. The game is not released yet but the release date is in this year March 22, the title of the game is called 'Shadowgun Legends'. Download it in AppStore or GooglePlay when the game is released in 2 days!_


	15. Chapter 14 : Need A Place To Crash In

**Author Note : **_Oscar0916 is back again with Chapter 14! In the previous chapter if you scroll down to the end of that chapter, you'll see my author note saying that Chapter 14 might be arriving at April, but iturns out, it was earlier than I've expected, and also, I got 10 days of no school, so that means I have more free time to write the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoys this chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 14 : Need A Place To Crash In**

It's been quite some time since we moved out of that old abandoned house from last night. Our position was ambushed by four assassins. Luckily, I was able to wake up and assisted Tigress on that fight, but unfortunately, they've all got away when we just kept our eyes away from them for like a moment and we've lost track of them. My both damn feet are starting to sore, I don't know how much longer I can take this! After more steps and steps, I was starting to feel slower, all of a sudden, my body couldn't take it anymore and stumbled down on the rocky ground. The team ceased their walking as they've turned around and saw me in the ground while I was catching my breath.

"Are you alright man?" Mantis spoke worriedly. I gazed up to them.

"*puff* *huff* *cough* *cough* Yeah... I... just need to... *cough* *puff* *huff* tie my... shoes laces" I replied while trying make a small excuse for them that I'm perfectly fine.

"You sure you need help?" Crane asked. He slowly approached me and began to wrap his wing around my shoulder, but I pushed them away.

"No, I'm fine... just need to tighten my shoe laces." I assured, turning away from them while fake tying my shoes laces. After faking that I'm tying my shoes laces, I stoop up and continued to keep up with the team.

The atmosphere was starting to get colder, the wind are blowing harder and worst of all, it's starting to rain. We all waste no time and start sprinting to the nearest cover to hide to avoid getting drenched and maybe even a goddamn cold.

 _If any of us are lucky enough... one of us might actually catch one..._

Eventually, we've found an very large tree that might provide us enough coverage we sprinted towards the tree. When we arrived, we began by drying small parts of ourselves for a moment, placing our backpacks near the trunk of the tree. Additionally, the leaves of the tree was so thick, that not even the slightest drop of water hits us.

"Hey Viper, I believe we won't make it to our destination today, can you check on the other map for any local village or something like a refugee?" I inquired while starring at the grey clouds who are currently raining down on the environment around us.

"Bingo!" She exclaimed tapping on the map with her tail. I then get up and approached Viper. I lean over to get a good look of the map she's holding and the closest was "Mingjieng Village". After the rain has stopped, the sky is now clear and calm. We've all packed our stuffs again and start moving towards Mingjieng Village for shelter.

Step by step of this an endless journey of walking had finally come to an end. We were standing on a rocky hill, looking down below us as we saw the village, for my what I can see, the village is kinda smaller than the Valley Of Peace. The house is mostly made by stone bricks as it was for the wall while the roof was made out of wood, but the ground of the village was very beautiful as it has bright green grasses and a fair clean road on it. They've also have a large farmland with have various amount of food they've planted. The village's wealth is somewhat at the middle between rich and poor, but hey, the place is looking pretty safe and weathly.

After we reached the village's entrance gate, their were two rhino guards who were standing beside the gate, but luckily they've recognized us, expected for me, because I'm still new as it took a few minute of questioning before finally letting me in. Once we set our feet inside the village, the villagers instantly recognized us and greeted us as the same way as the villagers of the Valley Of Peace did. We then decided to stop by at a fountain as we're discussing where we're gonna stay for tonight.

"So any ideas where we gonna stay for the night." Po asked. We all began thinking with the posture, but it looks like Monkey good an idea.

"Crap, I just lost that idea of mine." Monkey said in an apologetic manner. We've all rolled our eyes and starts thinking any other suggestions.

"The guard's Barrack?" Crane suggested. Sounds good and all, but... no.

"Or some one of our crazy fan's house?" Mantis jokingly suggested, which made us rolled our eyes again while Monkey chuckled from Mantis's suggestion that was filled with intrusion and rudeness.

"Guys wait... how about... a motel." Po suggested. Wow, this is the first time I've ever agreed on Po's idea.

"Never say no to that one Po." I agreed on his suggestion. The others nodded. We all agreed on Po's idea on motel. We've all split up and try to ask anyone the nearest motel, if we do succeed, we will meet back at the this fountain. As I am walking on my path, the village was filled with conversations and people. I then came across with a lion cub wearing sand-color robe. He seemed to starring at the tree, I approached him and see what's going on. At first sight, he seemed a bit shocked to see me, well I can't blame him for not seeing a human for the first time. I managed to stay calm and light up a casual conversation up as I kneeled down to his height.

"Hey little guy, what's up?" I asked with a gentle voice. He was a bit reluctantly to would speak to me, but eventually he opened his mouth anyway.

"I-I lost my ball on the tree, I don't think I can get it down, c-can you help me please?" The lion cub requested. I nodded at his request. He pointed his paw over the very top of the tree. Sounds like like a pretty simple task to do.

"No pretty problem kid, I'll get it for ya," I assured. I stood up and leaped high enough for me to get a hold on to a branch on the tree and climb my way up.

As I kept climbing up, I saw a ball shaped made out of bamboo with red dyed fabric wrapped around stuck on a branch that's not that far. I slowly extended my arm to the ball, but my arm was at it's limit. "Just... a little... more..." I muttered to myself. I did a quick dash towards the other branch as I've finally snatched the ball from the branch and quickly grab on to another branch to prevent me falling down on the ground. I then safety climbed down from the tree and give the ball back to the kid. He was really happy and glad that I've got it back for for him.

"Thank you, mister!" He thanked. I smiled warmly.

"Don't sweat it kid, it wasn't a big deal, glad I can help." I assured. I looked around and saw Po walking by the other road while eating some dumplings, I then waved my hand to caught his attention and it did. He soon noticed me and starts jogging all of the way to here while he later began by desperately gasping for air as he only walked a few steps.

 _How was that even possible... ?_

"Hey there Lukas-" Po's sentence was cut off as a high-pitched fanboy scream came from the lion cub, I think everyone in China knows this dude.

"Is it really you?! THE DRAGON WARRIOR?!" The lion cub spoke excitedly.

"Sshhhh! Kid, please don't make a scene here." I hushed with a extended finger on my lips, the lion cub then calmed down.

"What are you doing here Dragon Warrior? Are in a mission to fight some bad guys?" The lion cub asked enthusiastically.

"Well... sort off, but we need a place to stay." Po sheepishly said while scratching the back of his neck.

"Well your welcome at my house-!" The lion cub offered.

"Woah woah woah kid, stop right there." I quickly halted his sentence. "Are you sure your family gonna allow us to stay?" I asked, just in case.

"You know, my father is the chief of this village." He explained.

 _Wait, what! Holy shit, is this kid telling the truth... ?_

"You see that big house way over there." He pointed at a big house that's on top of a hill. The house has roof that's black painted and the classic red style for the rest, with golden Chinese dragon statues surrounding a big wooden sign, and the big house seemed to be made out of polished, thick wood. I told Po to stay here with the kid until I go get the rest of the team.

* * *

 **Few Moments Later**

After I gathered the rest of team, which took me a while. The lion cub was rather crazy than excited see the rest of the team.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe my eyes, it's Master Tigress, Master Viper, Master Crane, Master Monkey and Master Mantis! The whole Furious Five and The Dragon Warrior! I must be dreaming right now!" He giggled in a mix of pure excitement and disbelief.

 _Hey... he forgot to mention me... *sniff* *sniff*..._

"Your not dreaming kid, we're real." Mantis replied.

"Oh sorry, I didn't introduce my self yet." He chuckled to himself. "My name is Renshu, and it's a real honor of meeting you all in person!" He greeted excitedly as he gradually shook each of the rest of the others paws/tails/wings/hands/claws.

"Thank you Renshu." Viper thanked at the silly-mannered lion cub.

We've all start walking on the road that'll lead us to the big house. While on our way as we passes lots of houses and people who knows us, still don't noticed me yet which deeply hurts my dear pride. Renshu was slowly getting tire on the walk, Po then quickly acted by giving the lion cub a piggyback ride along the way.

Once we reached the place, the house was more detailed than I've expected. The house's wall also has some detailed lining over it, also with big white painted doorways around it, there also two rhino guards. But the guards instantly recognized us and let us pass through while Renshu was leading us to an office. It looks very bright due to the few windows this office has, at the desk. There's a lion who was sitting on his desk, reading a scroll one by one, there's also another lion standing by his side, he's probably a bodyguard since he wears some armor, and last be not least, there was a lioness, who we made a clear path for her as she's bringing a cup of tea to the lion sitting on his desk. The lion soon smiled warmly at her as she set the tea in his desk. He put down the scroll he's reading and took a small sip of the fresh brewed tea. He then stood up from his chair as he took notice of notice.

"What an unexpected guest you've brought here my son." The lion spoke while he stood up from his chair as he approached us. We then bowed respectfully to him. His son Renshu quickly rushed towards him and gave him a hug.

"Dad, these people are the Furious Five and the famous Dragon Warrior." Renshu pointed excitedly as he introduced us all to his father, but why not me? But to my surprise, Renshu had finally mentioned me. "And last be not least the new student. All of them needs a place to stay!"

 _Hehe... now my pride feels much better..._

"Yes I can see that." He said glancing at us for a moment. He soon stood up. "Captain Shau, would you mind showing these honorable guests around our house." He requested, turning his gaze at the big armored lion that's beside him.

"Of course, chief." He replied with a bow as he bent down a bit. The big armored lion approaching us. "Shall we get started?" He inquired. He gestured for us to follow him, which we did. After we walked all around the big house for a while, Shau had showed us the place, such as the training hall, blacksmith, kitchen, etc. Man, this place just keep getting bigger and bigger as he kept introducing us for more big halls. Finally, he showed us our room, but not the room we'll be using for sleeping. It's a another room for us to cool off for a while, even though we've deserve a good relaxation after what we've endured in this journey while almost got killed by four assassins.

We're now relaxing inside a nice cozy room, which is painted bright red and black for the roofs, really suits this place and kinda makes me feel comfortable here. We're discussing about a plan on how to take down Tang Kuan along with his fortress and get back to the Valley Of Peace in one piece.

"So how we gonna sneak into the base?" Monkey inquired, beginning this discussion of ours.

"We don't know yet, but I assume the walls will be guarded by more than hundred archers according to what the prisoners had said." Tigress spoke.

 _Talk about relaxing, it's fucking stressful already to discussing a well strategic plan... !_

"The archers are the only problem, we gotta take them down without alerting the others." Crane added.

"Hmm... only one of us can able to perform this task as what I've calculated." Tigress said with a thinking posture.

"Oh, I got an idea!" I sprung up from the chair while catching everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Viper inquired.

"Give me a moment." I said, searching through my backpack and take out my handmade camouflage suit for everyone to see. Mantis and Monkey suddenly went bursting into hysterical laughing.

"Are you kidding me Lukas? THIS! Will suppose to help the situation we're all in?!" Monkey said with a dumbfounded expression along with Mantis as well.

"What are you gonna do? Scare the life out of them and maybe if your lucky, you'll get a few hundreds of arrow flying straight up your ass-?" Mantis jested.

"Quiet! You two!" Tigress shouted, silencing the two with her glare. Tigress extended out her paw at me and I think she wanna examine the suit, as I hand my suit over to her, she observed the suit like a professional scientist and well... even smells it. She then handed back to me and sat back on the chair while processing a new plan.

"Alright, this new plan of mine might sound risky, but Lukas will be the one who's gonna sneak pass the archers on the wall tower." She explained.

"But how?" Po asked.

"With this suit of his." She responded, pointing towards my camouflage suit.

"How in the hell does this ridiculous costume of his gonna work on them?" Mantis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"His suit can blend in with the environment of the snow, so the enemies will have a hard time spotting him even if he's does any movements." She explained before continuing. "After he sneak pass the archers, he'll opened up the large front gate and we all sneak in, find Tang Kuan and take him down without anyone noticing. We'll fight them all head-on if any of us are spotted, got it?" She explained the plan, we all nodded in union. We then headed out the of the relaxing room and try to find captain Shau for his guidance to our bedroom.

After we found his office, Tigress knocked the door few time and he said "Come in." He said loud enough for us to hear him. We then entered his office. He appears to be sitting on his desk with multiple scrolls, papers, inkwell and a quill on his desk. We were now standing at front of him, waiting for a response of the captain.

"How's the relaxing room was?" He asked.

"It was great." Viper replied.

"Glad it hear it, now I where was i? Aha! I almost forget to show you your bedrooms, come, follow me." He said. We then followed him from his office to multiple corridors and finally reached the place. The door has small wooden sigh hanging on top of it with a few symbol of kanji ( 客房 ). I asked Shau what is does the sign says and he said it means the "Guest Room". Once he opens the door as we entered in. The room has a nice room, but also with few doors that may be our each of our bedrooms.

"Hope you have pleasant dreams everyone" Shau said while closing the door and walked back to his office.

"*big yawn* Damm, I need to sleep, good night!" Mantis yawned while jumping toward his room.

"Yeah it's getting late." Viper start by slithering to her room.

"Good night guys." Po began slowly walking to his room.

* * *

 **Few Hours Later**

While everywhere were asleep, I was kinda having troubling sleeping due the excitement of tomorrow's "action time". I think I'm gonna explode by my own boredom if I don't do something to exhaust myself. I stoop out my bed, put my clothing back on to go do some midnight exercise. I slowly crept down and sneaked out of the room without waking anyone from asleep.

Once I reached outside the room, I then came across with a small zen garden without sand, the place was very beautiful indeed, the place has bright green bushes, a smooth looking boulder and a well formed tree. I take a step on the polished floor and soon start doing some punches and kicks, and later I some ki training, all I need to do is to meditate with an calmed and cleared mind. I sat down on top of the boulder with my both leg crossed while slowly gathering all living energy as I can feel the energy resting on my palms, after short time had passed, I stood up and try that one-handed Hadoken again. I cupped my hands together while concentrating the energy on my palms, once the blue fiery ball has formed, I tried to use one hand to throw it. When the moment I let go off my left hand that supports the weight of this Hadoken, it's quite heavy indeed, but it was less heavier than last time, I guess some of training at the Jade Palace did paid off well. I'm still struggling to throw or release the blast from my right palm. I forced up all of my willpower to fire it and it worked as the the energy ball was thrown up to the sky and exploded like a firework while beautiful bright blue sparks rains down on the ground. Soon, my body feel light weighted as I stumbled down to the ground, gasping for air as this had me exhausted.

A sudden long yawn came out of my mouth as I slowly took off from the Zen Garden and slowly head back to the Guest Room. Once I entered the guest room, I walked back to my room quietly, entering my room, removing my clothes as I lied down on the soft bed while drifting into a satisfying deep slumber.

* * *

 **Author Note : **_Thank you guys reading this chapter and hope you enjoyed it as well. It didn't took me that long to write this, but I do also enjoy writing it. To some readers who has read my story from the start till now, you might see some few or big changes in the previous chapters, because I spot some few misspelling, mistakes and etc. so I decided to change it as fast as I can to ensure the new readers to enjoy the story as much as possible. Any feedbacks, reviews and_ constructive _criticisms would be much appreciated! Chapter 14 has been quite normal and simple, but Chapter 15 and 16 will have quite some actions that will satisfy you guys! The next chapter should will be arriving at the next week... I hope so._


	16. Chapter 15 : Finally We've Arrived

**Author Note :** _This will be the last time I can ever upload a chapter this fast, since school gonna start next week Monday and I got my best friend coming to my house for sleepover for 3 days?! Isn't that crazy, well never mind. Anyway, let's get on with the story!_

* * *

 **Chapter 15 : Finally... We've Arrived**

The sun was rising from the top of the mountains while its ray shines through the red room that I'm currently in. The soft wind blowing through the window, what a relaxing way of waking up without pressuring yourself to get up fast like everyday at the Jade Palace, but hey, I did that a lot at my master Gouken's dojo, anyway let's get back on where we were. I slowly shot up from the soft bed and emits a satisfying yawn while sipping the bitterness taste away from my mouth. I slowly got out of the bed and putting my jacket, jeans, gloves, socks and shoes on. As I slide open the door, it reveals that everyone is up at the center of the guest room. I was then greeted by Po, who was eating a big bowls of noodles.

"Morning Lukas!" He said with his mouth full. I chuckled upon seeing that of him.

"Same to you Po, so what's cooking anyway?" I asked stretching my arms.

"Po made some noodle for us today." Monkey replied while taking another sip of the soup.

"Oh boy! Where are they?" I asked enthusiastically while smelling the sweet aroma covering this room. I headed over to the a pot where the noodle was, the pot looks really well-painted, it's looks a painting of an armored wolf using wooden sword to duel with an armored rhino in a background of a beautiful forest with sunlight shining in them. I then grabbed a small antique bowl with a pair of polished chopsticks and grabbing some noodles in while pouring the soup with an large wooden-spoon. In a gloomy corner, there was a familiar tiger siting leg crossed slowly eating those small cube she stuck with all day, man she really need to lighten up sometimes.

After eating these divine noodles, we all left the guest room and heading to the main hall. While walking through corridors, we received lots of kind greetings from the other guards around here and then i accidentally bumped into captains Shau, dropping all the scrolls he carries with that small box.

"Oh I'm very sorry." I apologized. I then gave him a hands up.

"Eh, it's nothing." He assured while picking up his dropped scrolls.

"Can you tell us where the chief is? I think it's time for us to get going." Mantis asked.

"That's where am going, I need to deliver these reports for the chief." Shau said. He then gestured us to follow him, which we all did. Once we reached the reached the chief's office, we where greeted kindly by chief Tianshu.

"Greeting masters, lovely morning isn't it." He said starring the beautiful sky. He then focus his attention to me. "Ah yes, so the rumors I've kept hearing was true! So your the new student of the Jade Palace!" He said with a surprised tone when he lay eyes on me.

"Yes, the rumors were right your honor and-." My sentence later came to a halt when he raises his paw.

"Oh please, spare me with the formalities, young one. Please call me Tianshu." He assured me.

"Thank you, Tianshu." I thanked him. Tigress soon step forth and spoke.

"Chief, we are in a hurry to somewhere else, but respectively, we do like to stay longer, but we finish an important task to fulfill." Tigress spoke, trying not to sound harsh.

"Already? Alright then, if you insist. It was an honor having you all here at my palace, may you all be safe in your journey." Tianshu said.

Suddenly the lion cub Renshu come out of the other hallway to us at high speed.

"Please don't leave so soon!" He pleaded.

"I'm sorry kid, but this is what must be done." Tigress said. The kid does the 'begging-face' while tears are slowly tears forming. "Please..." he begged. Damn it, the face of this lion cub is too difficult to resist. Tigress was unable to evade this situation and finally decided to stay longer.

"*sign* Alright... just one more day alright?" She said with kindness in her voice. Holy crap, this is the first time I've ever saw her smile or even trying to be kind, guess she's not that coldhearted I suppose.

"Yay!" Renshu exclaimed while hugging Tigress. After they broke the hug, Renshu was preparing for another sentence. "Man, I gotta show you all about this village, come on!" He said dragging Tigress's paw.

"Now be careful Renshu, we don't want to to get yourself hurt alright?" Tianshu said worriedly.

"C'mon dad! I got Kung Fu masters at my side, I am legitimately 100% safe." He replied.

"Don't worry chief, we'll take good care of Renshu ok?" Po said. We then left the chief's hall and reached the village by taking less then 16 minutes.

We were introduced to village and it was beautiful sight, the buildings design are almost looks identical the one at the Valley Of Peace but it was made by stone bricks, wooden roof with dried grass in it. While we are having a nice conversation, but Po's belly roar like a beast and pretty much interrupted our conversation.

"Oops, I kinda... got hungry again." He said while hiding his embarrassment.

"Your always hungry Po." Viper said.

"Like every four or five hours later, you got hungry, sometimes I heard you go out of your room to get a midnight, sometime when I open my almond cookie jar, to grab a bite, it was empty, even the there was no trace of any crumbs left behind." Monkey said, referring from Po's past action which furthering embarrassing him.

"Oh come on! I didn't eat enough in those days!" He responded back.

"Yeah right..." Monkey spat.

"Hey guys I think I saw a restaurant close by over there!" He pointed his paw over that direction, while trying to see clearly. I can see a big cuisine ahead of us. I looked up to the sky and the sun was straight up, so it must be somewhere at 12AM, so we're gonna have lunch.

"Cmon this way!" Renshu said while dragging Po by his paw.

Once we made our way at the nearby cuisine, the place was filled with conversations of others and beautiful white designs. We then approached the front desk, Behind it was a male sheep wearing glasses, brown robe with a long goatee beard. He raised his head and smiled.

"Welcome Kung Fu Masters, it's an honor for you all to come here, now... what can I do for you all? He greeted us all.

"A table for all of us." Crane replied.

"Well you in luck! We might have a table that might fit all of you!" He said. "Now follow me, i will guide you to your seats." He said while gesturing us to follow him as he lead us to a large table with eight seats.

"Now please be patient for your turn to get an order." He said walking back to the front desk.

"Oh my gosh, this might the best day in my life." Renshu said enthusiastically.

"I bet it will." Po said.

"So Renshu, how's your life living in here?" Viper asked, starting a short conversation.

"Pretty great, the village has grown so much since my father become the chief and of this village." He said.

"That amazing! But, what was the village like before after your father become the chief?" Mantis asked,

"Well, I've never been born in that time, but he told me how this place was back then." Renshu said readjusting his seat.

"Would you mind tell us about it? Crane asked. Renshu nodded.

"Long ago, this village used to be 3 times smaller and much poorer, there was no protection, food, and clean water. Almost everyday there always a big robbery, many innocent people died from that notorious man." He gestured for us to lean closer. "A man named Tang Kuan." He whispered. My eyes widens upon hearing that name.

 _Alright, if I ever find this fucker, i will make him regret every actions he made... !_

"Even your village got robbed or even attacked by Tang Kuan, but how did you and your people managed survive?" Monkey asked.

"Well my father used to be a very low-ranking soldier back then, but he put out every ounce of effort he got and climbed his way through the ranks and eventually becoming a chief. Before he could become the chief of this village, he has close relationship with other powerful nations, those nations something send us good amount of funds, food, clean water and protection. After what we got from those nations, the robberies that occurs almost everyday was squashed to zero, no one even dares to make a plan about crime. And since that, this village has grown so much that it changed completely." He explained.

"Your father is a great man Renshu." Tigress spoke.

"Yeah I know, but, what do you mean? Renshu asked.

"Your father cares deeply for the entire village and especially you and that's what makes him a great leader." Tigress said.

Soon, there was a duck with a yellow robe dress walked toward with a large piece of paper and a quill. "May I get your order?" He asked.

"I would like to have a medium bowl of rice with mixed vegetables in it." Monkey ordered.

"I want a bok choi soup with extra salty." Mantis ordered.

"I would like a few bowl of red-bean dumplings." Po ordered.

"A vegetable soup please." Viper ordered

"I could use a salad." Crane ordered

"I'll take a bowl of rice with beans please." I ordered.

"A small bowl of rice with a few tofu on it." Tigress ordered,

"Ok... that one and that and... alright, your orders will arrived about 20 minutes." He said, making his way back to the kitchen.

While we continued our conversation, I've suddenly saw some suspicious looking people walked at the other room, which I used a window too see through what their up to. Their a boar, crocodile and a jaguar wearing a familiar armor and came in the front desk while it scaring the male sheep. Oh shit, I think I know who they are!

"Alright pal, give us all of your money you owe us and no one will get hurt." The crocodile said pointing a long saber at his face.

"P-please! We don't have that much for you this time, we're sorry but I promise next time it will done!" He pleaded in fear.

"That's the second this ever happened you old fool, you know what? I had it with you old man! Men! Kill all of them and take whatever valuable you could find!" The boar commanded loudly which me and the team heard from afar. Then a huge group of soldiers of boar, crocodile, and a few gorillas suddenly bust inside the cuisine by the windows and everyone was in panic, some civilians got pinned down by the soldiers, we then instantly stood up from the chairs and prepared to kick some asses.

"Renshu, you stay and hide below the table, alright." I said. Renshu nodded. We then rushed through the other room and fight Tang Kuan's soldiers head-on. Once we entered the other room, it was absolute chaos, the white designs used to be beautiful, but got broken and ripping the white curtains off. The soldiers then locked their eyes on us.

"Oh shit! It's the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior! Everyone, engage!" One of them yelled. Everyone begin by launching themselves into battle while a giant crocodile surprised attack me with a enormous-sized spear. I quickly side-stepped to the right and dodged it, the spearman was wearing less armor than the others but he's very bulky and tall too, screw this, I ain't afraid of this dude, the bigger they are, the harder they fall! I then leaped high almost high as the roof and does and cups my hands together and reels back as I slam my fists on the crocodile snout, causing him falling down to the ground while screaming in great pain.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" He yelled in anger. He then stood back up while picking up his massive spear and threw it at me, but the spear missed. The spear to stuck in the solid ground due to him used up too much force. "Hmmph! I don't even need a weapon to finish you up you lil pip squeak!" He said while cracking fist and neck.

"Why don't you try me you ugly sack of leather." I spat which causing him to roar in anger. He began by swinging his gigantic fist at me but I tried blocking and it turns out to be a bad idea, due to the force supported by his immense size, flinging me to the wall and collide to it.

"Aarrghh..." I groaned in pain.

 _I think I have an idea..._

The big croc was now charging fiercely at me, while timing it right, I do a wall-jump at a wall that's behind me, once my legs are connected to the wall, I start up an wall-running at the right side while perform a axe kick to his head while following-up with a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku which hits him at the face 6 times as that was my limit of the hurricane kick can do. He began stumbling back maybe like 4 or 5 times.

 _Damn! Just how much blows can this guy take... ?_

I had no choice to use my Hadoken at him. I then cups my palm together while gathering enough Ki to perform an Hadoken, after seconds passes, I thrust both of palm out, releasing a blue-fiery ball at the giant croc which caught him off guard, the energy blast then hit the giant croc at his chest, sending him crashing through the wall and being knocked out by the great collision that his head had received, I soon proceed to go assist the others. I saw Po was struggling to dodging a saber sword from a jaguar swordsman. I quickly my pace and accelerates the jaguar and did a drop kicked him at his left side of his waist, leaving on him on ground groaning in pain.

"Thanks." Po thanked. I then saw Monkey was dealing with a soldier equipped with dual daggers, Monkey was tries using his acrobatic techniques on him, Monkey used his tail to make lift his body and punched the soldier at his chin and launched an barrage of jabs at him his front, stunning him greatly and finish it off with an roundhouse kick. I try check on the others and they just do fine as expected. Later then, we tied all of the soldiers and alerted the authorities. The guards... they literally look identical to the guards at Valley Of Peace.

"Thank you masters for taking care of these bozos, we couldn't have done it without you." One of the guards thanked.

"Its was our pleasure to help, we were doing what we've meant to do." Crane replied.

"Well then, take care." The guard said while leaving with the other guards and the handcuffed soldier inside a wagon with reinforced metal and thick bars.

We then head back to table where we left, we then saw Renshu crawled out from under the table he was hiding. Renshu then crawls out of hugged Tigress.

"Oh my gosh! That was the best fight I have ever seeing with my bare eyes!" He said with a fanboy accent.

"Totally." Tigress said gently while petting his head softly.

"Here's you order." The duck said holding a large bag on his wing. "And uh, thank you for your assistance, it really means a lot to us. Here, it's free for you, you've earned it fair and square." He offered.

"Oh yeah! We do earn-" Mantis was cutoff by Viper's tail as it smacks the back of his head. "Hey..." he mumbled.

"No no it's no big deal, please let us pay for it, even though you guys do need some extra money to fix the damage." Viper assured.

Once we paid the for our lunch, we head outside and looked at how much damage did the restaurant have gotten. "Still looks good right?" Mantis joked. Which made us all chucked (and I bet you know who's the only one who's not chuckling along with the others) for a second.

"Yup, just the door, windows and the walls need some minor 'improvement'." I played along. Which make us all chuckled again.

"Oh jeez Lukas! You should really be a clown." Monkey suggested.

"Oh you flattered me Monkey, thank you but I'd rather be a fighter instead of a clown who tries his absolute best to be funny, but ending up like a total idiot." I stated which make Monkey and Mantis laughed.

"You see Lukas! I knew your qualified to be a clown!" Mantis said while trying to suppress his laugh.

"Oh shut up..." I spat. I then saw Renshu gesturing to at us to be quite for a moment.

"Ok now that was over let's go somewhere else." He suggested.

"Renshu... lets get you back home safe now." Tigress spoked, as I realized the sky was getting dark.

"Ahh come one! Please!" Yashu pleaded.

"She's right, It's getting dark now, let's go back!" Po said while carrying Renshu up to his shoulders and giving piggyback-ride. Once again we made our way back to chief's house, the chief was worried sick about his son's safety, his facial expressions from worried changed to relieved. Po then put down Renshu the ground as he runs and hugged his parents.

"Mom, dad!" He said.

"Son! I thought you where in great danger!" The lioness said. The chief then stood up and looked at us.

"Thanks you for protecting my precious son from those scroundels!" Tianshu said, giving us a respectful bow.

"Hey it's no problem, that what we do all the time." Crane assured.

After a short time passes, we headed back to guest room. Man... what a surprising day, all we just want is a calm, peace and quiet lunch, but instead, the restaurant got a attacked, but luckily, we we're there and stopped it.

"Good night everyone." Viper said tiredly, rubbing nearly shuttled eyes.

"Yeah, what a day..." Monkey said while trying to fight the dizziness.

We all then headed back to our rooms quietly, i then let my body fall down to the soft bed while took off my hoodie, jeans, gloves and removed my shoes and socks and put them at near under the bed. I closed my eyes and let my body rest for tonight.

* * *

 **Next Day**

My eyes was slowly opening itself while I could only see that everything around me was completely blurred, I tried to rubbing it won't work, so I think water is my only option. I then slowly picked myself up from the bed and wear my jacket, jeans, gloves, shoes and socks one, oh shit! I just realized I wear my jeans backwards, hehe... that was embarrassing though, anyway. Oh yeah, today is the time that we all should get moving, we're so close to our destination that I can even SMELL it. But let's not get too excited here. I get out of my room and meet up with the guys at the center of the guest room's hall. After I made my way to the center of the guest room, a familiar voice spoke.

"Hey catch!" Po spoke while he threw my backpack for me. "Thanks." I responded as I caught it and wears it.

"So did everybody's knows the plan?" Tigress asked which we all nodded. "Good." She said while walking to the chief's office. Once we set foot on the chief's big hall, he stood up and greeted us.

"Ah, I see it's time for all of you to get going." He said.

"Yes your honor, and thank you for letting us stay." Viper thanked. The chief then make a short laugh while he exhaled.

"Nonsense, I should be thanking you for staying, it was a great honor having you here." He said. The lioness then came inside the office with a worried expression on her face.

"Darling... have you seen our precious Renshu anywhere else, I haven't seen him today morning." She said worriedly. Then Captain Shau walked in the hall.

"He said he was gonna go hangout with his friends early today, but I'm sure he's alright." Shau assured.

"Alright then, good luck and be safe on your journey!" Tianshu said. We then bowed respectfully to the chief and head out.

As the fresh cold wind bashing through my face and it was refreshing. We then finally reached the exit gate of this village and headed out to the wilderness. After walking for almost four hours, we came across with a heavy blizzard storm, everyone is doing fine but luckily my clothing was warm enough for my warm-blooded body.

"A-a-are w-w-we t-there y-yet?" I said while my teeth are chattering due to i'm freezing like a popsicle from th frosty storm blocking the our voices and making it harder for us to take a step. Especially for me due to this cold blizzard is freezing my ass.

"Just hold on! We're almost there, just less than a mile according to the map." Monkey said loudly. Once again, more than a hour of walking really did paid off, the sky was now calmed and it was snowing gently and finally...

We've arrived...

* * *

 **Author Note : **_Thanks for reading chapter, apparently I got some bad news. The bad news is that I'll stop writing for moment and spent the 3 days of sleepover with my best friend. So that means the next chapter would be slightly late. I'll start writing the next chapter at next week Monday and I'll try my best to entertain you guys. As always, any feedbacks, reviews and_ constructive _criticisms would be much appreciated!_


	17. Chapter 16 : Stealth Approach

**Author Note : **_Sorry for not uploading in more than two weeks, due to that I'm in the third trimester of my second year of middle school and shits was getting harder, but I can still write like hell on my keyboard during my free time. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 16 : Stealth Approach**

As we're slowly approaching the fortified fortress, we immediately taken cover from the snow-covered pine trees before getting spotted by the archers. We've decide to slowly take a few steps back maybe like twelve meters away to further avoid the risk of being seeing. We are now sitting on the cold, snowy ground as we're repeating the plan again.

"Alright, let's go through this one more time, first Lukas will wear his camouflage suit and sneak in." Tigress said turning her attention to me. "While your inside, your gonna use this Shift Stone to disguise your self as one of them, when it's night falls, sneak out and opened the gate for us to go in." Tigress explained as she took out a red colored stone from her backpack.

"What is that thing?" I asked while gazing at the red shiny stone.

"It's a Shift Stone." She replied.

"How do I use it?" I asked again.

"You need to truly concentrate yourself and think of who ever you want to be." She said while handling me the Shift Stone.

"Cool." I said, taking the stone from her paw.

"And also don't forget we got some 'special equipment' with us." Mantis said.

"'Special equipment' you say, then what is it?" I asked curiously.

"We're gonna have our own 'firework show' as a celebration of our victory!" Mantis said as he opened his backpack and picked out a with red tripled-dynamites.

"How the hell will these blow up a fortress, the whole place is bigger than you think." I said. Then Crane soon butted in our conversation.

"Let me explain, these are no ordinary dynamites, it's a very special and unique one. It's bigger, stronger and badder! But not only that, the gun powder in it was heavily modified and the explosion is big as it could get, and I'm pretty sure these are highly military-grade equipment." Crane explained.

"Sounds pretty cool... hope I don't mist this awesome firework show or whatever your planning." I said. We then waited for few more moments as we kept scouting the structure of the fortress and now it's finally time for action. I go to my backpack and took out the ghillie suit with winter edition I just made by myself, the suit wasn't that professionally made , but it was good enough and I should feel really proud of myself right now. I then wore the whole suit, it covered literally my entire body and face with whiteness on it.

"So, how do I look?" I asked the others, turning around to gave them a quick check of my suit. They're reaction was a bit... disturbed, well that's not the kind of reaction I was hoping for.

"You look absolutely creepy... and also thanks for the new nightmare you've just gave me now." Monkey said, rubbing his arms as he shivers a bit.

"Your welcome." I replied back with sarcasm. I soon slowly crept out of the pine tree and lay my body down to the snow. "Wish me luck guys." I whispered to them. Po gave me a thumbs up. I then start crawl slowly to the fortress.

The place looks like the 'typical' old fortress I saw on a video game in my world, but this one looks a bit different, first, it's way taller than I've expected, second it was guarded by almost a hundred archers, but that doesn't matter, if I still managed to get inside and disguise myself as one of them, the plan will go smoothly and we actually might finish this mission! Buuut, let's not get our confidence that high... just in case.

It has been seventeen minutes of crawling and I was still doing fine, until I saw a very small patrol squad walked outside of the large front gate as they've gone patrolling. They where only a few meters near me, and that's not good. I then quickly take cover and wait for them to walk off, but they where walking towards my direction. 'Shit, what do I need do?' I thought panicky.

"Hey, did you hear something over there?" One of the coyotes said.

"Yeah I think I've hear something, let's go check it out." The other coyote agreed as they've both start approaching at my direction with caution.

'Fuck, I'm gonna get caught at this rate.' I thought while pounding an idea out of my brain with my head made a quick swivel.

"Alright... WHOSE THERE?!" The coyote said while swiftly leaning to the spot and only see a large pile of snow.

"What the..." He mumbled, looking around at the area they've arrived.

"Dude, chill out, it must be the wind." The left one assured.

"Yeah... your right." They both then start walking at the opposite direction of mine.

'Phew... that was quick thinking back there.' I thought while hiding inside the large pile of snow. I think my heart cannot take this anymore, it beating fast as hell. Once the very small patrol group left completely, I finally came out of the pile of snow and resume my crawling again.

* * *

 **At The Others's Hiding Spot**

"Man, that was a close one!" Monkey muttered.

"Yeah, he's toasted if he didn't hide in the large pile of snow there." Crane said.

"That was smart and quick thinking, his suit perfectly match the color of this environment." Viper said.

"Hey guys, I think I lost track on him, can one of you show me where he is?" Po asked as he lost sight of the camouflaged warrior.

"He's right there." Mantis pointed for Po.

"Wow! Thanks Mantis!"

* * *

 **Back With Lukas**

I am now a few more meter near to the their gate, just need to be really careful this time and hopefully I might not... wait... oh... guess I found my way in after all, there was a tons of thick vine that covered tall wall of the fortress to the top of it. I test the vines by pulling it and it's seems to be very stable to handle the weight of my body. I gently grabbed the vines and lift my body up as I start climbing up. 'Alright, gotta stay calm and I can do this, just gently and quietly.' I thought.

Suddenly the vines snapped and causing me this fall, luckily I reacted quickly enough for me to grab on to another thick vine, this causing an echoing sound to the archers above. 'Damn it.' I thought. I them moved to another spot where they cannot see me.

"Hey did you heard that?" One of the archers asked.

"Yeah, probably it's the snow falling down to ground." The other archers assured.

'Man what a relief.' I thought while signing in relief. I quickly climb my way up and reached the top of the wall. It looks like it made out of polished gray bricks and also being covered big pile of snows. 'I think I could use those pile to hide inside just in case.' I thought. Now slowly crouch walking on curtain walls, I saw a couple of coyotes walking by, I quickly hide myself in the pile of snow that's near me. I waited for the guards to past by, I quietly stood out of the snow and kept going. Man, this suit really does the trick, guess all that hard work of fabrication did paid off.

After minutes passed, I found a stairway that lead down inside the curtain wall that I'm standing on. I go to the stair and make some silenced-steps while walking down to the inner wall. Once I'm in, it looks I've ended up in some kind of a storage room, as there's were some wooden boxes, crates around here with some covered by a dusty white blanket, some weapon stacks and it's really dark, but there's a small-sized torch that hanging on the side of the wall. "It sure is eerie down here." I whispered to myself before I shook that thought away from my mind. Suddenly I can somewhat heard someone is coming to this storage room, I quickly leaped inside a big-sized crate to hide myself. When the sound of the doorknob has been turned, there was a normal coyote who walked in and pickup some weapons.

"Alright, what does the list said-" The soldier was cut off as I does a chokehold on him with my right hand looped around his neck while muffing his snout with my left hand. After almost a minute passed, I can feel his body getting weaker and weaker until it went numb, I quickly hide the unconscious body inside of an empty crates and covered the top with another crate on it and finished it with a dusty green blanket I found on the ground and covered the entire "incident" that has occurred. Before I could take my leave, I take one more peek of the soldier's face and used the Shift Stone and turned into him. My body felt an extremely weird sensation all around it and it was the fur... yeah... it's a fucking weird feeling, but I the sooner I finish, the sooner I can switch back to my normal body. A loud shout can be heard from outside of the storage room.

"Hey Naoji! Where's the weapons you said your gonna bring?!" A voice came from outside the storage room, I think that's the name of this guy I knocked out.

"Coming!" I replied while picking some weapons as what the list said and putting them on a medium-sized crate while trying to act natural as I exit the storage room through the door and it revealed a long corridor with many wide windows with no glass and loads of guards standing on each hallway's door. Every guard I passed is making my heart beating faster and faster. After reached the source of that voice I've heard and I eventually entered which I think is the barrack.

"I knew I could count on you Naoji!" A shirtless, muscular coyote who probably has the same height as my normal body, but with this body that I'm currently disguised as, he appears to be six or seven inches taller than me. The coyote has a long claw mark scar on his chest to his stomach, wears the same leggings as the other soldiers, but with bigger shoulder plates and carryies big broadsword that's strapped on his back as he approaches me. I gave him the crate of weapon as what the list said.

"Is that all the things I need to get as what the list said?" I asked.

"I think that's all you need to get, now as your commander Hanzu, go get some rest." He ordered.

"Uh... yeah... about that, where's the place I need to go relax" I asked nervously.

"It's that way, and why your asking?" He asked with an unease tone.

"Well you see, I've may have accidentally bumped my head so hard at the storage room and I think I forgot some few important stuff." I quickly come up with an quick excuse, which successfully convinced him and also made him laughed.

"Aah don't worry, you'll get used to it, you see, your still a low class, but you'll get better." He said. He pointed his paw over that way as what I can see is a large board. I then said goodbye to him and head to the large board and I'm surprised that's a big ass map hanging there.

"Alright, that's me over here." I said looking at the map for the room that I can use to rest. After looking at the map, I also saw some interesting stuff, there's an training ground, kitchen, barrack, and... Tang Kuan's office. 'Hhmmmm... maybe it's not wise to get near him yet.' I thought while remembered Master Shifu said he is a type of opponent that he never fought before, what is it that make Shifu said that?! I quickly shook my head and continue my task.

* * *

 **At The Others's Hiding Spot**

As night falls, the team is still waiting for Lukas to open the gate. There still scouting the fortress for further possible entrances or see if their he made it out alive. But all they can hear is the cold wind blowing through them.

"I think Lukas is dead this time." Mantis said out loud. Viper then slapped Mantis cheeks with her tail.

"How could you say that?!" She scolded. Narrowing her eyes on Mantis.

"It's been seven goddamn hours since he entered that fortress and nothing happens!" Mantis replied.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Mantis, maybe we should get in and help Lukas or it's too late!" Po agreed with what Mantis said. Feeling worried for his friend's safety.

"He"ll be fine." Tigress spoke while everyone has their eyes set on her.

"W-what?! What makes you know that?" Crane asked dumbfounded.

"I've seen him on actions sometime, and I must admit, he's skills sometimes exceeds my expectations." She said with an slight impressed tone.

* * *

 **Back With Lukas**

Alright, guess everyone is asleep, better make my move quick while I was busy sneaking out of my bedroom and heading outside, the place looks really secured, but luckily I disguised myself as one of them before they know who I really was.

"Hey Naoji, what are you doing out here, where you supposed to asleep by now?" One of the coyotes guard asked. He wears the same armor as the others, but his sleeves are shorter and seemed to have a cigar lit on his mouth.

"Y-yeah, but I kinda don't feel like sleeping anyway." I said nervously.

"Strange, you don't act like your goofy and cowardly self today, have you finally man up?" He asked, nudging my arm.

"Y-yup." I replied awkwardly.

"Hahaha! That's my boy." He said as he pat my back while exhaling irritating smokes around me which made me cough several times.

"Watch it man!" I said coughing.

"Sorry 'bout that " he apologized.

"So... how about I take on guard duty right now." I asked with sweats forming on my forehead.

"Hhhmmmm... I don't know..." He said suspiciously.

"Ah come on, I can take it!" I insisted.

"You sure are confident today Naoji, but I would let you take it anyway, it's getting pretty boring around here." He accepted my request. "Well I gotta go 'have fun' with that hot leopard girl I've scored a few days ago at my house again." He said winking his right eye.

"Yeah... s-sure..." I said while remembered what he said, which means he's gonna do the 'thing' with her and- okay, you know what... **NOPE**. That sentence was stuck inside of my fucking head for some few moment which I cringed so hard in the inside every time I remembered it in my head, I then quickly make the fucking disturbing sentence go away as my subconscious throws it out my head.

I quickly walked off and head toward inside of the curtain wall and saw a ladder in front of me, I climbed up to see what's up there. Once reached the top of the curtain wall, they where less archers than what I saw on noon, it appears to be estimated less than forty archers right now, which is better chance for me to open the gate and let's the others sneak in without alerting the guards. I looked around and saw somewhat of a high ranking officer was standing on patrol as he stares at the perimeter below the curtain wall we're standing on.

I approached the officer and asked him if I can go scout the outside area to scout for moment, which he nodded and gave me the permission to proceed. I climbed my way down and walked outside from the gate as I made my way to snow-covered pine forest and turn myself to normal physical self and meet up with the guys. After less than 10 minute I've finally found the guys who are waiting eagerly for my return.

"Lukas! Your back!" Po said while hugging me. I released a tiny squeak as he's squeezing my body tightly.

"Man I knew you would make it out alive." Mantis said.

"Psssh... yeah right." Viper said rolling her eyes from Mantis's previous judgement whenever he thought Lukas was gonna die or not.

"Did the plan worked?" Monkey asked.

"Clean and smooth." I assured.

"Can't believe a fool like you managed to pull it off." Tigress sneered with her arm crossed upon seeing me return.

"Thanks." I said with my thumps up.

"Anyway, do you think you can take down some few guards and open the gate for us?" Tigress asked sternly.

"Yes, but Mantis need to come with me." I asked

"Why me?" Mantis asked curiously.

"Due to your small size, you'll be the one who sneak and take down some guards while I open the gate for the rest of guys." I explained.

"Alright let's go!" Mantis agreed.

I turned myself back to that coyotes which brought that extremely feel weird back again... anyway. Mantis complied as he hopped on my shoulder and hide himself inside my pocket. I headed out the hiding spot with Mantis inside my pocket and go back the the fortress. The other guards instantly recognized me and opened the big gate for me to enter and that high ranking officer approached me.

"How's the area?" The high ranking officer asked.

"Nothing sir, the threat level are none." I replied with a procedure tone.

"Good." He said walking back to his current position. I then walked to an dark alley to hide myself there before letting Mantis out of my pocket and explain the plan.

"Alright, your go take out the guards slowly one by one quietly and I will stall them with my disguise, ready." I explained which he nodded and we both exit the split up and walk out separate way out of the dark alley.

* * *

 **Moments Later**

While I wait below the curtain wall, I could clearly heard all the punches and kickes from Mantis as he surprise attack the guards from one by one, when the beating stops, I climbed up with the ladder and see that's there's rarely any guards or archers on the curtain walls. I quickly did ladder slide, once I'm finally on the ground, I sprinted my way to the spinning wheel that's has strong chains attached on the gate, while looking around I see that's still there's no one around here. I took a deep breath while gripping my hand tightly around the lever of the spinning wheel and spins it around multiple times, until I heard a loud clicking sound which make that gate fully open without descending down. I then saw the rest of the guys quickly sprinted their way inside of the fortress.

"Lukas you pulled it off!" Crane said.

"Thanks, now all of you must go hide somewhere else, I think that sound the gate has made must have awake the others and they'll be here in second, now GO!" I said, slowly spinning the spinning wheel again backwards which made the gate closed quietly. The team then nodded and runs to other locations of the fortress. After the guys lefts, I saw a massive group of coyotes along with some few different species with bright torches and others criminals that they've recruited from Chorh-Gom Prison. A familiar coyote who start making heavy steps towards me.

"Naoji! What the hell just happened here?" Hanzu asked, stood in front of me it's an intimidating pose as he crossed his both arms.

"M-Must be a problem with the gate." I said nervously. Then a very loud, deep voice is shouting. All I could see was shirt coyote who wears black painted ancient Chinese armor with golden details, who was taking with someone, I can't make it out who was the person he's speaking with, but I sure do hear he's voice loud and clear.

"And where's the other guards and the archers go, there're supposed to on guard up the wall!" An familiar voiced echoed from behind of the massive group.

"Sorry for waking you up my lord, but the problem will be solved by tomorrow's morning." The short coyotes assured.

"Hmmph... it better be fixed by tomorrow's morning or I'll have bodies dropping on the ground soon!" He warned while I can hear taking footsteps out of the massive group.

"Y-yes my lord, it's shall be done." The short coyote saluted before turning his gaze at the massive group. "Men! Get your lazy asses moving it right now!" The small coyote ordered. Lots of their men start grabbing tools and proceeds to go check the gate.

'Perfect! With a few soldiers are busy, we might have a higher chances of setup the dynamites and blow this place to smithereens.' I thought while I grinned triumphantly that me and my teammates are gonna use this situation of theirs to our advantage.

* * *

 **Back With The Others**

Everyone was now hiding inside short tower at the opening, but luckily they've locked the door so no one can come in.

"How many of those dynamite do you think we have?" Po asked.

"I think... we got thirteen of it." Crane counted.

"Man, just imagine thirteen of these dynamites can actually destroy this whole fortress." Viper said in amazed and disbelief.

"I know right... but remember, it's highly military grade, but I'm getting the feeling that these are not that powerful, yet it's powerful enough to destroy a building, but think that should be enough." Crane added.

The Team then waited for the coast to be clear and they've quietly stepped out of the tower and start placing the dynamites on each buildings. These dynamites also have a special 'timer' that will make them explode on a specific time from what time they've been set to explode.

* * *

 **Back With Lukas**

Right now, I need to walk off the scene to not draw any suspicion from everyone. Suddenly I bumped on someone on my way as I felt down on the ground and the person only flinched a bit, it turn the person who I bumped into was none other than was...

Tang Kuan...

My eyes widens while my heart start beating fast as sweat starting to form. I quickly stood up. "Oh umm-ummm, sorry sir, I-I didn't quite see you here!" I said nervously. But he didn't say something back to me, but instead he grabbed my shirt collar behind my armor and lift me up and sniffs me.

"You..." He said in a deep, intimidating voice while looking at me with his piercing eyes which causes me to start tremble. He then throws me to a nearby wall, as I collided to the wall as air gasp out of my lungs, I then dropped the Shift Stone, which turning me back to normal self. "Your not getting away for what you did to me, you humiliated me. I may have underestimated you, but not this time!" He said launching himself to me. We then start a head-on fight with both of our fist punching, blocking and countering each other. I caught him off guard with my Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, but he was very fast for that big size of his, maybe too fast. He blocked my spinning kicks and sucker punched me on my sternum which sent me flying and landed on the ground.

'Shit, I think he's too strong for me, I gotta find the guys and take him down together!' I thought while starting to accelerate my speed of running.

"Coward!" He yelled as he start chasing me through the fields.

* * *

 **Back With The Others**

"All set!" Mantis exclaimed, looking quite satisfied at the effort they've put on.

"Yeah, man this is too good, a free big firework show before New Year." Monkey said while high-fiving Mantis.

Unexpectedly, one guard walked by and saw them. "INTRUDERS!" He screamed as loud as he's possible can, then a massive group of soldiers appeared as they've surrounding them in every direction. Po then released an annoyed huff.

"Aarghh... another worst day of in my life." Po mumbled while his teammates are surrounded.

* * *

 **Back With Lukas**

Don't stop... that's what my self keep telling, just don't stop running no matter what, if Tang Kuan managed to catch me, I'm dead for sure. Gotta find find the guys, but I then saw a large group of soldiers surrounding as what I cannot seen it, due the bad angle I'm currently running on.

While more running, I could saw my teammates been surrounded by that large group. I start gathering a great amount of Ki and continuously concentrating it before I threw it to the ground with all my strength, the energy blast I've throw on the ground has propelled me in the air from that concentrated Hadoken. With the successful maneuver had been performed, I've managed to escaped Tang Kuan. I was kinda soaring on the air, which I had to admit, it was pretty cool and giving you this feeling of being a badass. I then landed safely on an opening spot that's very near to my teammates.

"Lukas?! How in the hell did you get here?" Monkey asked while sweating as he kept his eyes on the soldiers.

"Some good tricks I got, but anyway, what the fuck happened just now!" I asked.

"One of the soldiers saw us and alerted everyone, the only way to get through this is to fight." Viper answered focusing on the group of soldiers. The soldiers soon then created a clear path for someone big to come and it's Tang Kuan.

"Ehehehehe, finally, it is time for all of you to meet your demise." He grinned evilly.

* * *

 **Author Note :** _"Oh snap, it looks like that Lukas and the others are in big trouble, how will they are ever get out of this situation there in, find out in the next chapter!"_

 _Lol, that was some very bad and shitty narrating I did there! Anyway, I am very sorry to keep you guys waiting for a while, the main reason is that I've been watching a lot of anime, mostly Fairy Tail for a while and almost forgotten about writing. The next chapter I say would be slightly more earlier than this one I've write._ _As always, any feedbacks, reviews, questions and constructive criticisms would be much appreciated!_


	18. Chapter 17 : Hard To Prevail

**Author Note : **_Chapter 17 has arrived! Luckily I didn't had school for Monday and Tuesday, so I've decided to finish up this chapter, after that, play some games on my iPad and computer, rewatching Samurai Jack series while I've just finished half of Season 4, I just really want to watch Season 5 of how Jack is finally going to kill Aku once and for all. Anyway, hope y'all enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 17 : Hard To Prevail**

Trapped in a small area with tons of soldiers surrounding us at every direction. Their was no fucking way out of this! There were soldiers pointing their spear and others weapons at us and even archers had us on their eyes from a good distance distances away. I looked down at Mantis and lean a bit closer to him.

"Hey, is there any backup plans or what?" I whispered.

"Wait for it..." Mantis said like he knows something's gonna happen.

"Wait for what?!" I questioned while still not knowing what he means.

"Just wait for it Lukas, and..." Mantis repeated before multiple big explosions can be heard from meters away. As the explosion caught everyone guard off while we took this golden opportunity and fight our way through as we start punching and shoving every soldiers away from us. After we got out of the large group of soldiers, a hail of arrows are now raining down on us from the sky, but Crane take action as he flies up and use one of his special technique.

"Wings Of Justice!" He chanted as he flaps his wings heavily and creating a powerful gust of wind to blow off the arrows away from us. After Crane saving our asses, we kept running away from the large crowd of soldiers. While running, we made some few good turn on the road of a 'militaristic' village-like place. I light up a very short conversation with Crane who was flying maybe like three feet above with us.

"Did the dynamites worked?!" I asked while huffing and puffing for air as we all run like hell.

"Yes and no." He replied, I tilted my head with a raised a eyebrow. "Yes, we did destroyed some major buildings. No, it's not that powerful as I expected, but it's worked as what we wanted, so let's get the hell out of here quick!" Crane explained as we continue to accelerated to even higher speed.

* * *

 **At Tang Kuan's Office**

It's was only silent inside the office that's filled with tall bookshelves on each sides of the room. One bright candle on a desk with lots of paper, scrolls, ink set and a quill, and finally, a big angry coyote sitting on his chair waiting for someone. The door then opened and reveals his lieutenant Mi Zhao with other different species, such as a gorilla, coyote, jaguar and a raven.

"Hanzu at your service." The coyote saluted. He was that bulky and shirtless coyote from before.

"Raya at your service." The jaguar saluted with a strong feminine voice. She wore a silver light armor like the other soldier wear but it's painted red with two long daggers in her two holders on her lower waist.

"Kong at your service." The gorilla saluted, he wears a sleeveless blue tunic with a metal shoulder plates supported by a x shaped rope wrapped around his torso and brown pants also with metal plates protecting it, his hand is also equipped with heavy metal gauntlets for combat.

"Newaki at your service." The raven saluted, he's equipped with a black eyepatch on his right eye allow with a short scar, wearing a brown thick jacket with strapped equipments on it, and a long quiver with lots of deadly bolt stored in, he wore an black pants with golden belt on it with a dagger in his left holder. Last be not least he also is equipped with an intimidating looking reflex bow.

"Ah yes, my dear students or shall I say, my personal top elites." Tang Kuan said grinning at them.

"Hello master, what is our service to you?" The elites asked in union while they proceed to do a bow as they bend down on the floor.

"We've got some pest roaming around in my precious fortress, would you like to take care of them for me?" Tang Kuan requested.

"Of course my master." The elites bowed respectfully and exited the office with their new task.

"If may I ask my lord, is it really necessary for you called out your top elites?" Mi Zhao asked, unsure if it's a good idea or not.

"Yes it is necessary indeed, we are dealing with the Furious Five and The Dragon Warrior, and last be not least that fool who humiliated me a few months ago." Tang Kuan said, displaying his sharp teeth.

"Hopefully they don't killed them, we might have more fun torturing them afterwards." Mi Zhao suggested.

"Yes I hope so, especially that fool, I'm gonna make him pay for what he done to me!" Tang Kuan shouted loudly with his fist slamming on his desk.

* * *

 **Back With Team**

While avoiding any contact from everyone, me and my teammates are now walking quietly for no one to hear us. It's was still night time, and I thinks it around 2am or 3am right now judging by the angle of the moon.

Suddenly as we kept walking, someone threw something that resembles a shuriken at us, but luckily everyone dodged the shurikens and wasn't hit by it.

"I found you." A creepy voice from above the roofs. And more figures appears from the shadows of the night. There was that bulky coyote I saw from before, a female jaguar, a dangerous-looking gorilla, and a raven and I'm getting a feeling that he was the one who threw that shurikens at us.

"Who are you!" Po demanded with caution in his tone. All of them jumped and landed on ground while slowly approaching us. They've stopped at the precise moment.

"Hanzu!"

"Raya!"

"Kong!"

"Newaki!"

"We are Tang Kuan's top elites." They said in union.

"Ha! They're not tough as they look!" Mantis said bluntly.

"You can believe what you see all you want, but we are stronger than you think, and oh, by the way, we know who you all are." The coyote said with a grin.

"C'mon, lets get'em!" Mantis said charging at them as we did the same and rush to battle.

As the battle heating up, Po was fighting the coyote, Crane was fighting the raven in the air, Tigress had engaged combat with the jaguar, Viper and Mantis where designed to take on the gorilla together. Me and Monkey then decided to go assist Mantis and Viper to fight off the gorilla's enormous brute strength. Viper wrapped herself on the gorilla as she immobilizes him, but it wasn't enough, Monkey then stepped in and restraining the gorilla further while me and Mantis does the rest. Mantis hopped on the gorilla's stomach and did more than ninety hits almost in few seconds, stunning the gorilla further and I finished it with a mighty Shoryuken.

The battle shifted to Crane and the raven, they're pretty much flying from several meters high as they circling each other, then Crane went for a direct attack, the raven then got nervous and shoot a arrow at Crane, but the avian reacted quickly enough and dodged it. The raven was completely defenseless against Crane's melee attacks as Crane throwing a good amount of combos at him, but the raven dodges his attacks and surprise attack Crane with a dagger which cuts Crane's right wing as blood flies out.

"Aagghhh!" Crane screamed in pain while falling from the sky.

Po quickly ignored his opponent and sprinted as fast he could to catch Crane from falling to the hard ground which turns out to be a success.

I gave the raven a angry death glare to the raven, causing him gulps in slight fear, as his guard being drop, I took the opportunity and leaped very high in the air, he tries to cut me with his dagger, but I was fast for him and smack the dagger out of his hand and kicked him off the sky with an airborne Tatsumaki Senpukyaku which knocks him out as he crashed down to the solid ground. I then quickly helped Po and Viper by wrapping my arm on Crane' shoulder as we head to a safe corner of a building. I looked at Crane's wound and it was dripping bloods, but his wound wasn't deep... thank god.

"We need some bandages!" Viper panicked. I soon remembered that I've stole some teared clothe wraps from another building that I was in before, just in cases if something like this ever happens.

"Here! Take these!" I said giving Viper the wraps.

"Thanks." She said relieved as she's batching Crane's wound. Me and Po then head out from the corner of the house and proceeded to the battlefield.

Tigress was struggling to land a hit on the jaguar due to both of their speed and agility are almost exactly equal. But Tigress has more raw strength than her. At the right moment when the jaguar has accidentally exposed a small opening, Tigress didn't hesitate and went for the small opening as she does a speeding palm strike her abdomen, which it stuns her and made her daggers drops down from her paws. Tigress then grabbed both of her opponent's shoulders and does pull the jaguar close to her as she does heavy knee strike to her stomach, causing the jaguar to slowly dropping to ground with her both hand holding her stomach while losing her consciousness.

Suddenly a familiar coyote came at us both from high above as he's preparing to slice us both with his large broadsword, me and Po quickly dashed back as soon the blade touches the ground, causes the ground to shaken a little.

Me and Po shot a quick glance towards each other and smirked before engaging the shirtless coyote head-on, I started by charging ahead to him and delivering a powerful flying forward kick to his face, but he caught my feet and counter me with a knee strike directly at my chest, which it hurt a lot. As I fall to the ground holding my chest in pain, Po then approached me as I gave Po a high five, indicating that I want me and Po to switch places.

"Ha! What can a fat panda like you can do!" the coyote taunted.

"Well I can do, THIS!" Po said as he sucker punched him in the guts.

The wolf then stumble back a few and immediately shrugs the pain off.

"Heh... that was a lucky shot there, but you won't be lucky this time!" He said dashing towards Po with his large broadsword as he's swinging it Po, the panda kept dodging which angering the coyote further.

"Is that is you got?" Po taunted back.

"Now you've pissed me off!" Hanzu yelled in anger. He the kept swinging his sword faster and faster, but it's also getting slower, so Po took this opportunity and disarm the coyote's sword and swiftly pokes his both eyes.

"Aagghhh!" The coyote screamed while covering his eyes with his both paws. As he's slowly opening his red sore eyes and regaining his sight back, he lost sight of his opponent. 'Where in the hell is he?' He thought, until a small circle shadow was growing above him as its getting bigger and bigger, soon he squinted his eyes as there's a black and white speeding ball failing on him and it was the panda, both his ears swoosh dropped down. Soon, a big impact sound can be heard almost a mile away just occurred, when the dust clears off, it appears that Po, who basically just 'sat' on him. Po then stood up and check if the coyote who was completely knocked out from that stunt Po had pulled did worked.

"Holy fucking shit! That's insane!" I said in utter amazement.

"I know right!" He replied.

"How'd you do it?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, I asked Tigress to throw me high in the sky for me to do my little surprise attack on him." He explained.

"That's some cool stuff." I replied.

"Hey let's go check on how's Crane doing." He mentioned.

"Alright."

Me and Po then made our way back to the place where the rest of the team are. We then found them back on that safely spot where they're at.

"How's Crane doing?" Po asked worriedly.

"He's gonna be fine, but not in good or even in a decent condition to engage in any combat right now." Viper explained.

"Damn... how do we gonna gonna escape without the air support of Crane, especially if we're gonna encounter another rain of arrows again?!" Monkey asked.

"Monkey's right, we'll not survive that easily without Crane's Wings Of Justice." I added. We've all slowly helped Crane up and start walking out of the safety spot to meet with Tigress who's been keeping an eye out for us. She soon quickly turned to us with an alerted expression on her face.

"Keep moving! Someone is heading towards us!" Tigress alerted as she saw someone is coming for us from afar. As the figure appears in front of us and it was Tang Kuan.

"There you all are." He said with a malicious tone.

"No way! He's actually alive!" Po said being shocked as what he saw.

"I thought it was his previous followers were behind all of this. But how did he survived!" Crane said.

"I told you guys, I wasn't kidding around, this might be the toughest situation I'm gonna face." I admitted while sweating nervously.

"What's the matter, I thought people like you would be brave enough to stand up to me!" Tang Kuan taunted. All of us quickly did huddle up for a moment.

"Alright, remember what Master Shifu said, we cannot beat him on a one-on-one fight, so we have to work together to defeat him with maximum effort, just like how master Shifu did when he was in the previous Furious Five." Tigress whispered towards us. We all then nodded and wait for her signal. We then told Crane to hide somewhere else save for him to not getting hurt or reopen his wounds on his right wing.

"Come one! Show me what can the new generation of the Furious Five could really do!" Tang Kuan said while putting on his fighting stance.

"Now!" Tigress signaled.

All of us then began sprinting directly at him, Viper slithered to the right side and Monkey is going to the left side, hopefully we can confuse him by attacking him at every sides and directions. When close enough, Viper uses her fast tail to strike Tang Kuan and Monkey leaped and does a roundhouse kick. Tang Kuan dodged it with ease and grabbed Viper by the neck and throws her to a nearby building and sucker punched Monkey at his sternum, flinging him to the air and hit the ground. Mantis then surprised him with a nerve attack at his back as he hits him with his claws and back away for a moment. Mantis was expecting that nerve attack might paralyze Tang Kuan, but only he heard a evil short laugh from his opponent.

"Hehehehehe... that tickles." He said with a wicked smile at Mantis. Tang Kuan shrugs off and run with a zigzag style at incredible speed as it confusing Mantis and kicks the praying mantis with the tip of his foot. Sending him flying to the ground. Soon Tigress steps in the fight. "Hahahaha! You look like in good shape to fight, little girl." Tang Kuan said, almost sounded like a taunt.

"Little girl huh? We'll see what this 'little girl' can do!" Tigress said throwing fast punches at him, he caught and countered all those punches, but Tigress surprised him a with high somersault kick on his jaw. He then stumbled back, he wiped the small drops of blood from his mouth.

"That's quite an impressive kick, but it's not enough!" He continued. "Now's my turn!" He yelled as he lunged at with an waves of punches and kicks. Tigress quickly blocked them but Tang Kuan turn up his speed and breaking her defense slowly. As time passes, Tigress' body is getting sore due to the amount of damage she taking, her block suppose to minimize the damage as much as possible, but Tang Kuan's attack was breaking through her blocks. Tigress shrugs off the pain and does a multiple 360 kicks, but he caught her feet and do a furious upper-cut on her jaw as hard as he can. Tigress was knocked out and was sent very high in air while falling at intense speed, which the fall might kill her.

I quickly acted on instinct as my eyes are locked on the failing feline, I quickly charged a full powered Hadoken and fired it at the ground, propelling me through the air in a jet-like manner. I catch her in my arms as I timed and landed safety on the ground. She then slowly opens her eyes, which was a relieve she's okay. But I realized I was holding her on my arms. She then pushed me away to the ground upon noticing.

"W-w-what do you think your doing!" She said in a flustered tone at the way I've hold her.

"S-sorry! You were unconscious when your falling from the sky, so I decided to save you, at least be a little grateful won'tcha." I replied, patting the few dirt off of me.

"B-but..." she stuttered, but soon she got her "cool" back and remained calm as she signed. "Never mind that! Let's get back on taking Tang Kuan down." She said. When she try to walk, she immediately lost her balance and trip to the ground.

"Damn, you look beat up, lets switch places shall we?" I asked, offering her a hands up.

"I don't need pity from you, you fool! I c-can still... d-do this!" She said as she's forcing all her strength to stand up.

"You can't fight like this! Your body has sustained a lot of damage." I stated. She continued to ignore my warning, until Po came along.

"Lukas's right you know, you should really rest for now, I'll go take care of him." Po said. It's was now the almighty Dragon Warrior's turn.

"The Dragon Warrior! We finally meet face-to-face!" Tang Kuan said.

"Tang Kuan! You'll gonna pay for harming her!" Po said running at Tang Kuan with his fist prepared. They both then collided each other with their fist, soon start throwing combos at each other. Tang Kuan was on the offense, but Po was blocking his attacks greatly. Po then stunned him a palm strike at the chest, knocking him back further, when recovered from being stunned, Po then does a roundhouse kick at Tang Kuan head, but Tang Kuan blocked it and punched Po in the belly which stunning Po. He then proceeded to kept hitting Po with lightning fast punches at him, Po then struggles to block them, but managed to grab one of his hand and flip throw him to the opposite direction, but Tang Kuan was landed safety to the ground by letting his feet touches the ground, taking no damage from the throw Po did on him. He then run at Po with his incredible speed again, but he was wall-running on the building's wall and jumped at Po and dive punched the panda at his face. Po stood up, he has blood slowly dripping out of his nose and mouth. The panda is breathing fast, struggling to stood up after he got dive-punched by the tall coyote.

"Hehehe, is that what the Dragon Warrior is capable off?" Tang Kuan taunted as he's slowly walking towards Po.

"Ow ow ow, wait just give a minute to-" Po was cut off as Tang Kuan use his right paw and grabbed Po by his neck and beginning to strangle the panda as Po start wheezing for air.

"Now you die, Dragon Warrior." Tang Kuan said in a malicious tone. I was looking at Po's suffering from his evil grasp, my body just froze and kept watching Po dying as like I can't do anything about it. My subconscious then mentally slapped me, which made me snapped back to reality.

"NNOOO! PUT HIM DOWN NOW!" I yelled as I ran towards to Tang Kuan and dropped kicked him on his back with everything I've got. While Tang Kuan was knocked back far enough, I quickly go to Po and see if he's okay. He was lying still on the ground motionless, but I checked his pulse and he seems to be okay but unconscious for now. I checked the others and they seemed to unconscious, as well Tigress's as she passed out most likely from those heavy blows her body had received. Suddenly, I felt a heavy punch hits the back my head which felt like been hit by a big rock. My whole body instantly went down to the ground. I looked up but my vision was slowly blackening, only thing I saw as the wicked smile of that bastard Tang Kuan, but trying to stay awake is futile as I gave into the blackness.

* * *

 **Six Hours Later**

My eyes are struggling to open, once my eyes had opened, I saw my friends are being tied up with their knee down, as well as I am. It's looks we are on a dark dirt path, with hundreds of soldiers standing all around us, even there few of them at the building's balcony. The one that caught my eyes was Tang Kuan walking towards us.

"No... we've failed." Viper uttered in a hushed tone with her head lowered down.

"But how! Everything was going well, and yet we screwed it up!" Crane exclaimed in disbelief.

"There's got be a way out of this somehow." Po said, trying to be optimistic as much as possible.

"There's is no way for you hide nor run" Tang Kuan spoke.

"Just you wait till we'll find a way to defeat you!" I yelled at him.

"Typical fool, what can you do? You and your pathetic friends are all tied up, admit your defeat, but we'll do you all a favor by not kill you all right now, because theirs someone who wants to have a last at your faces before all of you gonna die one by one!" He said grinning.

Suddenly they bringing a someone in front of us, the person has the height of a kid, tied and covered with a black sack on its head, with a familiar voice. When they took the sack off, I was shocked that it was that... no, it was... Renshu! Those fuckers kidnapped him!

"RENSHU NO! YOU BASTARDS, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Tigress yelled struggling to get free from the thick ropes that's restraining her movements.

"Do not worry, I assure you that there will be absolutely no harm come to this child, I want was a "bonus" after killing all of you, all he just want a to remember a last look of your faces." Tang Kuan said.

"What the fuck do you mean by a "bonus"!" Crane yelled.

"Just a big'ol ransom that me and my mighty militia needs for." Tang Kuan explained.

"LET HIM GO, THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND US!" Mantis warned. Renshu's facial expression was suddenly now focused, as he extended his claws and cutting the ropes and broke free of the rope. He leaped high enough to clawed the unguarded Tang Kuan at his face with his extended claw.

"GAAAGGHHHHH!" Tang Kuan screamed in burning pain while dropping to the ground holding his face. Renshu was about to run to us and attempts to free us, but got grabbed by Tang Kuan and throw him back to his current position.

"You little brat! I'll KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Tang Kuan screamed as he grabbed Renshu by the neck and punched him in the stomach as he spits a few drops of blood out.

"NOOO!" Monkey exclaimed. Tang Kuan didn't even listened and continued to pounding the defenseless child.

"H-HELP! SOMEBODY!" Renshu cried as a river of tears are leaking.

"PLEASE! STOP THIS!" Viper pleaded.

"Quite all of you! This kid is gonna pay for that!" Tang Kuan said as he ruthlessly grabbed the lion cub and threw him down at the hard ground again. That action has caused Viper to covered her eyes in horror as she's starting to cry. "NOW DIE!" Tang Kuan screamed, he then stomping on Renshu's back, he then prepares the final stomp and stomped the poor child as a loud echoing thud sound can be heard from afar, he kicked Renshu's body away from him. "Pffhhh, you damn brat, know your place!" He shouted. The body... it was lying on the ground... completely motionless. Tigress looked away in utter shame that she was unable to save the lion cub. Everyone also looked away, but Viper was tearing even more and crying relentlessly. But for the young human Lukas, something in his heart had sparked. It was "that feeling" again, but this time is way more intense, it's felt like he was fully engulfed with fire made out of his anger. Unexpectedly, The team heard Lukas starts stuttering intensely.

 _(Go play the song "Goku Super Saiyan Transformation Orchestral Cover" as this scene will give you guys a shit load of Dragon Ball Z vibes, go search the music on YouTube, while listen to it while you read on to add effect, by the way, this scene your gonna read is resemble very well like that moment when Goku went Super Saiyan for the first time when Frieza killed Krillin in planet Namek and somewhat of a feeling when Broly went Legendary Super Saiyan.)_

" **HHNNGHHH... H-HHGGHHH... HOW?! H-HOW COULD YOU!** " Lukas yelled while stuttering from his intense anger. Instinctly, his fist starts clenching on itself.

"AHAHA! Have I displeased you, did I?" Tang Kuan taunted. Which is only fueling his anger further.

" **H-H-HHNNGHHH, HE WAS ONLY A CHILD! Y-YOU HEARTLESS... H-HGHH... GGHHHNNGGHH... MOTHERFUCKER! H-HNNNGGHH**." Lukas continued yelling as his clenched fist starts shaking violently and veins seemed to be showing from his forehead, along with his arms and legs.

"L-Lukas... a-are you okay?" Po spoke nervously, but the human didn't respond, but was only starring at Tang Kuan as he shot him with a vicious glare.

" **I'M GOING TO... MAKE YOU... HNNNGHH... SUFFER! HHNGH... HHNNGH!** " He said. The enraged human was trying to bottling his anger, but it's seemed by to be not working. Suddenly the wind is getting stronger, the sky is turning darker and darker which made Tang Kuan gazed at the dark sky.

"What in the world?!" Tang Kuan said, staring at the dark sky. There was a smokey red and black aura spiraling around the enraged Lukas. The black clouds are now emitting red electricity inside it. The clouds starts roaring loud while striking red lightning bolt to the ground causing everyone to start panicking. Few of the red lightning bolt has struck down on Lukas, but it's didn't harmed him, but instead, his body absorbed the red lightning bolts and has now gained a red spiral electricity aura.

His appearance was suddenly starting to change, such as his skin tone is slowly turning darker, his dark brown hair is slowly turning to glowing red while growing slightly longer and seemed to be spiking up, his innocent blue pupil was start to turning into a glowing bloodthirsty red eyes.

Po, Tigress and the others are completely shocked of what Lukas is turning into. Tang Kuan his breathing are getting faster. "W-WHAT ARE YOU?!" Tang Kuan yelled as he's starting to freaking out.

" **HH-HHNNGGHHl... H-HHNNNGHHH... GGHHHAAHHH...!** " A semi-demonic voice start coming from Lukas as he stuttering further. The thick ropes that's immobilizing him had been burned to ashes by his violent aura. Every soldier soon starts backing away from him.

"Guys, I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Monkey stated, feeling very uneasy.

" **H-H-HHHNNGGHHHH... HHHGUUACHHH... HHGGHHH... H-HHNNNGGHHHH... HHNNHGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH!** " Lukas screamed to the top of his lungs as he released a loud echoing battle cry, more red and black aura are emitting. The amount of energy he's emitting is starting to swirl around him, encircling his body. The building's walls are cracking, the ground begins to breaking, shaking and pieces of it start to break and floats up while dust are flying around insanely.

Tigress took this opportunity and extended her claws to cut the rope that's tying her and later freed her friends. Then a sudden shockwave of his aura was released, it was so brutal that it was sending everyone back far. When the dust clears of. They saw something that they've never seen in their entire life.

"I-Is that Lukas?!" Po asked with his eyes squinted as he's looking at the glowing figure.

"I'm afraid so Po." Tigress said nervously. Suddenly, her body starts trembling all by itself. She hasn't felt this feeling for a long time, this feeling is known as _fear_. She senses a strange aura and energy coming from Lukas, it's feels extremely cold and evil as it fueled by pure rage. The enraged warrior was now standing on a center point of the big crater that his shockwave has created while he's emitting a dark red, demonic aura. He then extended his finger and points it at Tang Kuan.

"I'm going to destroy..." He spoke with a hushed tone while his head was lowered. He soon lifted his head up to Tang Kuan and let's out a very loud, booming demonic roar. "... **EVERY SINGLE BITS OF YOU!** "

* * *

 **Author Note :** _Damn, Lukas_ _is blowing off some hot steam for sure! Expect some big bloody fights in the next chapter! Just finished writing this whole chapter at around 3:30AM which was pretty hard and exhausting, but still I've succeeded though. As always, any feedbacks, reviews, questions and_ constructive _criticisms would be much appreciated!_

 **30th April 2018, 07:18PM.** _By the way, I've almost forgot, the next chapter should be arriving at May 10th to 14th, depending on how school is and stuff, see you guys in the next chapter, fellow readers and friends!_


	19. Chapter 18 : The Wrath Of A Warrior

**Author Note :** _Chapter 18 has arrived, I would say this is one of the longest chapter I've ever written, it feels like reading almost 2 chapters, but I believe their will be some chapters in the future that'll be pretty long as this one or might be even longer. Also, I've finally finished watching Samurai Jack Season 5 in the previous month, my god, it felt so good when Jack finally kills Aku, but with the cost of Ashi's existence, it was quite a good, yet bittersweet ending, enjoyed every moment of that show. Anyway, let the bloody fights BEGINS!_

* * *

 **Chapter 18 : The Wrath Of A Warrior**

The atmosphere was filled with shock and confusion, the sky was still dark, strong winds are blowing while the clouds are still roaring loud. The enraged warrior walks off the crater, he looks at the Renshu's motionless body from afar. Suddenly, his whole body tensed up as he flashed away with great speed, that he created a transparent afterimage of himself for a split second standing outside of the crater. The Furious Five and Po was taken by surprise that Lukas passed through the soldiers without being touched. He was now in front of the child's body. He crouches down to the child as he checked Renshu's pulse and heartbeat, which it appears that the child is barely alive, he then release a low breath of relief and picked the child up and moved so fast, once again, creating another transparent afterimage of himself for a split second, passing through the soldiers again back to his teammates. Lukas reappeared in front of his teammates and then handed Renshu to the Tigress's paws. She released a gasp of relief as she's carrying the unconscious child.

"He's alive!" Tigress announced back to the team. She then turned to Lukas who continued to remained silent.

"Yeah! I knew that kid can't give up!" Mantis cheered with relief.

"Go..." Lukas spoke with a hushed semi-demonic voice.

"Are you crazy? Now's the best chance for us to get out of here!" Monkey stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Monkey's right, we'll not leave without you-" Tigress was soon cut off by the enraged Lukas.

"Go..." He repeated himself.

"Come to your senses! We gotta go-" Tigress was cut off again by Lukas as he released an aggressive growl.

"I SAID GO!" He yelled at her, which made a strong gust of wind blown at her, causing her to backed a little.

"I... I understand..." Tigress mumbled. She then further lift Renshu up as she put her other arm on his the back of his neck and start making a run with the others. But they were blocked by a group of soldiers, and they are slowly getting closer towards them with their weapon pointing at them.

"Your not going anywhere!" One of the soldiers said. Lukas released an aggressive growl and starts placing his right hand above his shoulder with the palm facing at the group of soldiers that blocking his friend's way.

"Out of the way..." The enraged human warned with a very cautious tone.

"Phfff! What? You think we're gonna let them walked away for what they've done?" One the soldiers said as he thought Lukas was merely bluffing. The human remained silent, before he charged a violet energy ball forming on the palm of his hand. "W-What the hell..." The soldier trailed before realizing. "OH SHIT RUN!" The soldier warned.

But it was all too late. Lukas thrusts his right palm further as the energy ball flying towards fast. "AAAAAAGGGHHH!-" All of their screams were cut off as they all got caught by the energy blast and was blown to bits. Lukas walked by the side of his friends and motioned his head as a gesture for them to keep going. They've all nervously nodded and start running. Once the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior was out of sight, it was him and Tang Kuan with some handful of his remaining soldiers.

"Don't just stand there! Get him!" Tang Kuang ordered his remaining soldiers to fight.

"B-But sir, look what he did us!" One of the soldiers were sweating and trembling in great fear while breathing heavily.

"You know... I suggest that it is the best for the rest of you all to escape while you all still can." Lukas suggested.

"Don't listen to him! He's just bluffing!" Tang Kuan said. The soldiers then start laughing nervously, as they'll have faith and trust to their "lord".

"Y-Yeah! Let's get this bastard!" One of the soldiers said as they're getting less nervous and becoming more encouraged to attack the enraged human.

"You damn fools..." Lukas uttered as that was his last chances of showing them any bit of mercy that he has before he starts unleashing his wrath. He fires another violet Hadoken with one hand at the soldiers, once again, blowing few of the soldiers to bits. When the dust cleared off. Their was still lots of soldiers from afar while charging at the enraged human. Lukas then starts a walking phases and then goes to sprinting. When he's getting close enough to the soldiers, he punched one of them that it made the soldier collide with a few of them, setting them flying as they break through a building.

Another wave of soldiers were charging at him from every single directions with their weapons readied. He reacted fast and does a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku that hits everyone at every direction they've came from. Then suddenly, multiple arrow came at lightning speed at Lukas, but he dodges caught one with his bare hand and snaps it in half. It was Newaki who fires those arrows, plus with the rest of Tang Kuan's elites, they seemed that they haven't given up yet.

"Oh thank god! You all came!" One of the soldier who's lying on the ground said relieved.

"Everyone stay back, we'll take it from here!" Hanzu assured.

"Wow... what happened to this guy?" Raya said curiously as she pointed at the enraged warrior.

"It's nothing to worry about! We'll gang up on him, hit him at every direction." Kanku suggested.

"Sounds great." Newaki replied. All of Tang Kuan's elites are now slowly encircling Lukas.

"You have nowhere to run." Hanzu said with a grin.

"Now!" Raya signaled.

The coyote, jaguar and gorilla leaped high to sky and ready to attack Lukas. But the human was readying his right arm and jumped too, while ascending to the sky, he opens his hand, allowing some dark ki to start entering and forming a face of a dark violet fiery demon as the ki formed on his fist, once he strike the gorilla at his stomach, a big shockwave of dark energy has been released on the sky. Hanzu and Raya landed safely on a building, as well as Lukas did. But what's strange is where is the gorrila.

"Where's Kanku, I don't see him." Hanzu said. Raya looked up to the sky and pointed that she saw something.

"Look! Over there!" Raya said. There was a big black object is falling from the sky, it then crashed through another building. Hanzu and Raya run and go see what it is. When the dust cleared. It was Kanku.

"You okay?" Hanzu asked while the jaguar helped the big gorilla up to his feet.

"Hmph! This is nothing! I'll pound that little shit to a pulp!" He said charging towards the glowing figure. He swung his gigantic fist at his target, Lukas ducked down as the punch missed. Lukas then launches a series of attacks at the gorilla, but he is tanking all the hits due to having natural strong defense. Kanku breaks his relentless attacks by doing a massive straight punch to Lukas's jaw, sending him flying and crashes through multiple buildings.

While still flying, Lukas stopped himself from crashing into another building by connecting his both foot on the building's wall and bounces back to the gorilla with incredible force. He then delivered a devastating flying side kick on the gorilla, Kanku quickly blocked it, but the immense force of that kick was overwhelming him as Lukas's kick broken though the gorilla's block and does a heavy high kick that struck the gorilla on his left chest. The stunned Kanku soon let's out a sudden scream as the air in his lungs has been pushed out of his mouth, along with a small portion blood. The gorilla was send to the sky while his body was violently hurling in the sky. Lukas straighten his stance and leaped to the sky. Once close to the hurling gorilla, he grabbed the gorilla's both shoulder and pressed on as he made him falling even faster and soon he pushed the gorilla with a deadly axe kick. Kanku's body had now collided on the ground, making a loud dropping sound and crater of his body. The human landed down with one hand touching the ground. The other's eyes was widen as they saw Kanku wasn't moving and quickly sprinted towards their comrade. Hanzu quickly bent down and moved Kanku's body and witnessed something horrifying.

"Oh God!" Hanzu said horrified as he saw his dead comrade with a big hole at his left chest as it is leaking blood while some blood are slightly stained on his torso as well his mouth was bloodied and his eyes are blank white.

"Damn you! You freak of nature!" Hanzu screamed at Lukas.

"I've already warned you to give up and surrender, but instead, you chose to resist, so I have no choice to put him down... permanently." Lukas spoke calmly. An aggressive growl can be heard from the coyote.

"GGRRR, I'll show you!" Hanzu said lunging at the human with his large broadsword and swinging at him, but the human dodges it with ease and sucker punch at his face, made him stumble hard enough for him to tripped to ground. "D-Damn you!" Hanzu spat as he wipes a little blood from his mouth. The human slowly walked to him and aiming his palm to the coyote, preparing an finishing energy blast, but suddenly multiple shurikens came from the sky, Lukas quickly reacted and dodges them, but one of the shuriken cuts his left cheek, leaving it bleeding. A speeding raven came down from the sky and grabbed Hanzu and flies away with him. Raya went behind Lukas, attempting to surprise attack him with her long daggers. But Lukas backflipped as he avoid her daggers and landed on the opposite direction she's facing. She turned behind her and lunges at the human, delivering multiple combos of punches and kicks. It's looks like she hits him, but he's actually dodging them so fast, it looks like he didn't move a muscle and her attacks are passing through him like she's hitting an illusion.

"What? Impossible?!" She questioned. Lukas grabbed her left arm and does a fast paced Shoulder Throw that he threw her on the ground and her whole body seemed to bounces up. He finish her off as he leaped up and perform a heavy 360 kick that hit her forehead as the sound of her skull cracking can be heard even from outside. Once she hit the ground, her body didn't move. All the life in her body seemed to be faded away instantly from that blow her forehead has taken.

He looked up and saw the two more remaining, he ran as fast he could and charged a violet Hadoken with two hand and shoots at he ground while he jumps, once the maneuver worked. When his range is close enough, he further lifts his left leg high up and then brings it down crashing in an arcing motion on Newaki's neck, causing the raven to drop Hanzu and falling to the ground. When the coyote once again landed safely on the buildings, but the raven dropped down to the ground from the sky, once the dust cleared off, Newaki was lying in a small crater. His neck was also snapped severely as his head was almost turned around completely. Lukas then gave Hanzu a murderous glare as he start walking closer to him.

"S-stay away from me, I'm warning you!" Hanzu yelled pulling out his large broadsword.

"I'll put you to sleep for good..." Lukas said with a murderous tone.

"*pant* *pant* *pant *pant* Don't make a fool out of me!" Hanzu said, he's had enough of the human toying with him. He ran with great speed and readying him broadsword. Once he does a perfect slash on Lukas, however, the human's body vanished like an illusion. Hanzu was breathing heavily due to his stamina was running low. Lukas was now reappeared from the behind his Hanzu.

"Right here." Lukas spoken as he's creeping closer to Hanzu.

"Damn you!" Hanzu said surprised.

Hanzu tried to slam Lukas with his fist, but the human caught his fist and squeezes it tightly, making the coyote kneeling down and was making him unable to move his body. Lukas then lean his head close the coyote's ear.

"You'll join your dead comrades soon enough..." Lukas whispered through his ears.

Hanzu let out a yelp filled with extreme fear as he widened his eyes. Lukas quickly waste no time and charges a violet energy blast size of a volleyball and thrust it into the middle of his chest. The energy blast exploded, Soon enough, sending the coyote flies and crashes through the ground. His body was significantly bloodied, but his left chest is severely bloodied. Now Tang Kuan's elites got beaten, well... not in a pretty way least to say.

From afar, Tang Kuan stood there alone as all of his soldiers got wiped out by the enraged human. He was seeing the fights through a small telescope and was shocked and disbelief that his elites was defeated effortlessly.

"No! That's not possible, they've been trained since the day they were born!" Tang Kuan said in disbelief as he's saw his students been beaten by an one man army.

"I tried to gave them a chance for mercy, but they refused, so I have no choice but to put them down." Lukas said walking towards Tang Kuan.

* * *

 **Few Minutes Earlier With The Furious Five And Po**

The group was hiding inside a tall building, made of hard stone bricks, a wide widow and a the top of it. Everyone was in the second floor resting, but Tigress was on top of the third floor's tower. She has been watching every moment of the fight, and shocked that Lukas is what capable off.

"Is it possible for someone like him can cause such destruction?" She uttered to herself.

"Hey how's it going Tigress?" A familiar panda said reaching the third floor's tower.

"Nothing much, and how are you not panting right now after you climbed all the way up here?" Tigress asked.

"Well I just didn't feel, because there's another feeling I got from Lukas." Po mumbled.

"As well as I am." Tigress added.

"You know, I never knew someone would yelled at you so hard, anyone who does that is pretty gonna regret it soon." Po said.

"I'm fine with Master Shifu yelling at me, I don't know why. But there is something for sure as that when I looked at his eyes, it feels... 'different'." She said. "Anyway, how's Renshu doing?" She asked worriedly.

"He's still unconscious, but his breathing is becoming more stable and getting better." Po assured.

"Oh, that's good." Tigress said relieved. She then turned her attention back to the battlefield as Po joins and spectating the fight.

* * *

 **Back With Lukas**

"Come on! Where's that confidence you got earlier Tang Kuan?" Lukas spoke mockingly.

"Shut up! I'll pulverize you!" Tang Kuan roared angrily. He threw a high kick at Lukas, the human dodged it and strikes back with an elbow hit at his stomach, making him stumble back a few. He growls and delivers a series of punches within seconds, but for the enraged human, it was no sweat for him. "Stay still you!" Tang Kuan yelled, punching repeatedly.

Lukas anticipated his movement and found a slight opening, he bends down while with his left hand supporting his body and perform a very low sweep kick with right leg that he trips him, before the big coyote can fall down to ground, Lukas immediately stoop up does a leaps forward in an arc with an outward spin kick aimed at the Tang Kuan's head while he's failing to the ground and follow-up with a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku as it hits his right chest three times continuously and finishes the combo with a strong palm strike which sends him crashes to multiple buildings, maybe four or five buildings.

Later on, Tang Kuan woke up from that powerful combo he took, but he was now almost weak as a twig. He tried to stand which is was difficult, but he stood up anyway. His eyes was widens as the human was walking closer to him, but then he stops. 'At this rate, me and my army are done for!' He dreadfully thought while sweat starts raining down from his head. At the long distance he can hear the human yelling at him.

"It appears that I'm done toying with you! I'm gonna end this right now!" Lukas yelled from afar. His body then start emitting more and more red and black aura. He then does a strange pose involving with his both hand lifted up with his right hand's index finger and middle finger straightened up as it was aiming on Tang Kuan like a iron sight of a gun. He then lift his right knee, allowing his left leg balancing him. "Your gonna meet your OBLIVION! NNHHAAAA!" Lukas said as he's body start to levitates slowly and start gliding towards Tang Kuan faster and faster.

* * *

 **At The Furious Five And Po's Hiding Spot**

Everyone has now joined Tigress and Po at the third floor's tower watching the fight of Lukas and Tang Kuan. All of their eyes was widens as that slightly familiar pose Lukas has pulled off.

"No, it's not possible... it can't be... not the Shun Goku Satsu" Tigress uttered as her words were filled with utter shock and fear as it was her first time witnessing the Shun Goku Satsu.

"I know Lukas is pretty good and all, but is it possible for him to pull out such a dangerous technique?!" Crane said.

"*awazed screech* OH MY GOSH! The Shun Goku Satsu! One of the most dangerous and lethal techniques in any history of martial arts, developed by an unknown mysterious martial artist in Japan!" Po said as his fanboyish natures kicks on. The panda then took a deep breath and continued with his sentience. "Legends says, if the user use this technique on someone, it will destroys their body and also along with their soul! It's almost like wiping someone completely out of existence!" Po explained. Everyone soon glanced at each other, fearing what might be the outcome of this battle.

* * *

 **Back With Lukas**

While the enraged human was gliding towards Tang Kuan, the coyote just stood their trembling. He has sustained a lot of damage, making his performance significantly slower. "Your mine!" Lukas yelled as he's getting closer to his target.

"I don't know what he's gonna do, but I'm still not gonna give up!" Tang Kuan said to himself and toughens his fighting stance. Once Lukas was only a few meters from his target, someone came out of nowhere.

"Mi Zhao?! W-What are you doing?" Tang Kuan said to his subordinate.

"I'm not letting you die! I swear you'll achieve your goal one day, even if I need to sacrifice my life for you!" Right after that last word he said. Lukas tried to warns him to get out of his way, but he didn't listen.

"NO YOU FOOL! Get out of the way! Or I'll have to kill you instead!" Lukas yelled, yet he didn't listened, he just stands their with his legs and arms extended out as he block his target. "Alright! Have it your way!" Lukas said. Once close enough, he grabs Mi Zhao with a neck hold and lift him up, then the whole background turns blank as a white flash covering the whole fortress. The sounds of him screaming in extreme agony as blood-splattering hits can heard afar. Once it stops, the blank white light disappeared, the enraged human seem to began turning back to his normal self.

* * *

After I somehow finally regain my senses back. I gasp sharply that I was holding a dead corpse with a severe mutilated face at it's neck. I screamed in horror as I dropped the dead body. The victim has lost his left eyes with almost half of his facial features, and his face was ripped open, revealing half of his skull. I then starts having the feeling to hyperventilating while I looked at my hands covered in fresh-killed blood.

The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior then sprinted towards to Lukas. Soon, they've were horrified as they look at the bloody mess that he made, but they all ignore it as they saw Lukas hyperventilating. Po then steps in and tried to calm Lukas down.

"Lukas! We're here, it's alright." Po assured, placing both of his paws on my shoulders. My hyperventilation seemed to be stabilizing.

"I... I-I k... k-killed h-him." I said stuttering in shock and disbelief. Unexpectedly, Tang Kuan shrugs off his pain and ran to his dead subordinate. He flips his body over and looked away in utter horror.

"You... YOU BASTARD ! You've killed my brother!" Tang Kuan screamed from afar as it echoes threw here. That made me gasp in realization from what I've done. "He was my only family I ever got! And you took him away from me!" Tang Kuan yelled as tears starts to form. "Why little brother... you didn't have to sacrifice yourself for me! Why... JUST WHY!" He uttered in despair. Tang Kuan then gave me the glare of the devil. "Mark my words, this is not over yet! I'll come back far superior than all of you combined, I'll even managed to surpassing the gods if I must!" He said in an extreme vengeful tone. He then ordered his remaining men and grabs his dead brother's body and retreated out of the fortress. The Furious Five and Po tried to stop them, but it was too late already as they've all got away.

* * *

 **Back To The Valley Of Peace**

It's been almost a week since traveling back to the Valley Of Peace from Tang Kuan's fortress. Renshu finally regained conscious and safely brought back him to his family, and our friend Yun has informed us that he and the other captains are going to launch a collaboration investigation at the fortress after we cleared most of the enemy soldiers. The big investigation will be involved searching for remaining weapons, resources and documents. It might happen soon I think. Right now, it was night time, the moonlight is shining, the bright lanterns are lighting up from the village and colorful stars twinkling on the sky. Me and my friends are walking on the thousand steps to Jade Palace.

"Man... what a mission." Monkey said tiredly like he's desperate needs a good sleep.

"Yeah it was," Viper replied before shifting her attention towards the avian. "and hey, how's your wing holding up Crane?" Viper asked worriedly.

"It's getting better, maybe in a few more weeks it will heal up." Crane assured.

"Hey Lukas." Mantis called, but I didn't respond. He then leaped on my shoulder and tapped me by where he's standing on multiple times.

"Oh sorry, so what was it?" I asked as I snapped back to reality.

"Well... you've been very quiet lately, are you sure your alright man?" Mantis asked worriedly.

"Oh it nothing I'm fine." I assured.

"Oh that good, I bet Master Shifu is crazy happy to see us made it out alive and well." Mantis said.

"Well... technically not all of us are." Crane joked. Causing us all to chuckle lightly.

"Hey, why don't we celebrate in the Jade Palace." Po suggested.

"That's great! I'm sure I ain't missing that!" Monkey said as his off his tired mood got replaced with a excitement.

"I'm thinking I'm gonna prepare a big dinner." Po said. Once we made our war on the top of the Jade Palace, I could see Zeng was sweeping at the front of the big gate. His eyes has widens due to the relief of seeing us made it back from our dangerous mission. He dropped the broom and rush inside to call Master Shifu. Zeng then brought a familiar red panda to us at the front of the Jade Palace. Shifu' face was filled with joy and relief, and the unexpected part was that he actually smiled, it was the first time I saw him smiled.

"Welcome home, my students." He happily greeted us.

"The mission was a success master, but Tang Kuan and his remaining men escaped." Tigress said with a bow as she was beginning to frown. Master Shifu then placed his paw Tigress's shoulder.

"It's alright, you've all done your mission well and returned safely, that's what more important to me, come my students, let's have dinner shall we?" He gestured, which we follow him back to the dinning hall. The kitchen was filled with conversations, laughing, humor and more. Po was preparing the "divine" soup again, but he gonna do an tiny little "experiment" on it to make taste more lit. Mantis and Monkey also bought some wine too. When Po done cooking he delivered us each bowl of the soup. Mantis was the first who tasted it and he release a very satisfying groan, the others then also dig in.

"My God! Po, what's in it?" Viper asked.

"Well I added little more salt, some few spices and for the sweet part, I tried adding some sugar on it." Po explained.

"Your cooking always surprises us sometimes Po" Shifu complimented Po.

"Hey come on guys, lets make a toast for our sweet victory!" Monkey suggested. Po was not sure his dad allow him to drink and Tigress seems to not like alcohol... at all.

"Hey come! One glass won't hurt!" Mantis tried to encourage them both.

"Alright... I'll give it a try." Po said. Po then take a sip and his taste buds felt a new taste. Po then became curious if this new taste he discovered.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it, but do not drink a lot, only drink in moderation." Viper assured.

"Hey Tigress, why don't give it a try too." Mantis suggested. Tigress then turned towards him with her face filled with uncertainty.

"No offense, but I don't like drinking alcohol that much, but I'll try it just for our victory." Tigress grabbed a small glass and pour a glass of wine for herself.

"Hey Lukas, are you feeling alright? What's with the silence treatment?" Crane asked worriedly.

"No no I'm good." I assured as I once again snapping back to reality. Once we toast and have a drink, we then crack up an conversation as time passed we got to the point in that part.

"So tell me, how did all of you defeated Tang Kuan or... one of you did?" Shifu asked as curiousness hits him.

Everyone then became quiet for a moment there, waiting for one of the to say it.

"Well... you see, Tang Kuan was too powerful for us even with the power of teamwork, but he defeated him." Po said looking at Lukas, also everyone. Shifu was surprised that the new student has defeated the infamous Tang Kuan.

"My... I wasn't prepare for that, but are your sure Lukas was the one who defeated Tang Kuan all by himself?" Shifu asked for assurance.

"Yes master, it was him, we saw it with our own eyes." Tigress said.

"Alright I believe you, but how exactly he done it." Shifu asked. The dinning room, then filled with silence and nervousness. But Tigress gather all of her courage to explain it.

"We were fighting Tang Kuan's elites, but we managed to defeated them in battle. But all of a sudden, Tang Kuan has entered the fight, he beat every single one of us. We then lost our consciousness, once we woke up, all of us, our kneels are kneeling down and our hand are being tied up. He and his soldiers were watching us on the ground like we're being treated with humiliation. He mentioned that there was a kid who wants to see us. He brought the child. The child has black sack covering his face and being tied up. But the child broke free and clawed Tang Kuan on the cheek, he tried to free us, but Tang Kuan then starts ruthlessly beating, pounding and crushing the child." Tigress said as she cannot go any further, but she must keep going. "For a moment there, I felt like the all of us are meaningless, like that moment I felt like I was nothing, but Lukas suddenly snapped." She said taking another deep breath. "The wind was blowing harder, the sky was turning darker, Lukas was stuttering as his intense rage is overtaking him, then his body starts glowing red and emitting an strange red smokey red and black aura. The grounds soon starting to shaking and cracking, the buildings of the fortress was crumbling down, then Lukas released maybe the loudest battle cry I've ever heard. His appearance also changed, his hair was dark-orange, grew longer and spikes up, his skin was darker, and gained a completely different voice, which was deeper and... frightening, he vanished from our sight and reappeared child's body, he then vanished again and reappeared at front of us, he gave me the child and he was still alive, he told us to leave, but I tried to stop him, but it seems I couldn't. So me and the others go find a place to hide." Tigress explained the whole thing. Shifu was totally in shocked as what Tigress described in that moment.

"But has Tang Kuan been truly defeated?" He asked further. Tigress shook her head as saying 'no', then she took another deep breath.

"We found a tall building for us to hide, I was watching the whole fight in top of the building"s tower. Lukas was about to finish him off with the..." Tigress couldn't explain.

"He did what?" Shifu asked.

"He... he... he unknowingly did... the Shun Goku Satsu... but he missed, killed his second-in commander instead and Tang Kuan escaped with the rest of his soldiers." Tigress finally lets it out, causing Shifu rises from the table as he pointed his finger at me.

"LUKAS! How in the world did you performed the Shun Goku Satsu?!" Shifu demanded. I was overwhelmed by Shifu's furious expression, but I shook my head and tell him.

"Master! Let me explain the rest, it wasn't his fault!" Po interrupted. Which made Shifu to give Po an annoyed grunt and stare which made Po yelp and stay quiet.

"I... I don't know, I couldn't control myself back there... I was-" I said frowning, but he cut off.

"This is serious Lukas! That technique is something that you must NOT talk lightly about." Shifu said raising his voice. I then shot up.

"DAMN IT! I DON'T KNOW HOW!" I yelled. I suddenly feel ashamed for yelling at Shifu and slowly sits back. "I... I just can't explain how I did it..." I uttered.

"I-I'm..." Shifu said as guilt is building up, he kinda pushed me a little.

"I'm going back to my room, if we keep talking about this, it'll just make things more complicated." I said with my head lowered. I rises from my chair and walked to the exit door as I shut close and head back to my room.

"Lukas..." Viper said emphatically.

"Master Shifu, your were... no mean for disrespect but, your were pressuring him." Crane reluctantly said.

"I'm aware of that, and yes... I shouldn't have done that." Shifu said closing his eyes and lowering his head. "I'm sorry if I ruined the this little celebration of ours." Shifu apologized to his students.

"Hey don't worry... we'll go talk to him." Po assured.

"Thank you Po, now I must get going. Tomorrow is Saturday, have a pleasant weekend my students." Shifu said rising from the chair and headed back to his room.

I'm am now in my room, sitting on my bed as a rain of thoughts dropping on my head. I just don't know what happened there. All I remember was that moment where I screamed at the top of my long and all of a sudden, I couldn't control myself. All I can see was that I killed those soldier cold bloodedly. I'm still pondering around my head as why I did, what happened to me, why did I do it? I just couldn't know why, but I think I need to process all of this with a calm mind. But it's highly it's forbidden to kill, no matter how evil it is as what my master Gouken taught me. Suddenly a flash back entered my vision.

* * *

 **Flash Back Begins**

It was six years ago, when I was seventeen as I was in my late teen years. At Master Gouken's dojo, me and Master Gouken were sitting on traditional mattresses with our leg crossed facing each other at the front.

"So Lukas, how was your training been going?" He asked calmly, I then got excited to tell him what happened today.

"Oh it was great! I just won two hundred bucks today from a street fight today." I said enthusiastically. Master Gouken then raised his eyebrow.

"Hmm... perhaps you still don't get it do you Lukas?" Gouken said straightening his long beard.

"What is it then?" I asked as I stop counting the money I won from today's street fight.

"Lukas, learning martial art is not for fame nor power, but to find your own path and help others in need." Gouken said.

"That sounded kinda hard for me to proceed master... but I'll try." I agreed.

"Good... now go rest for today." Gouken said.

"Oh wait, I have something to do right now, I'll be back really fast." I said, storming out of the room and exit the dojo. After taking few shortcuts, I'm now walking on the streets at the quiet night as the breezing wind blows through my face, crickets are chirping and cats are meowing from the tall buildings or apartment's roof top. I was planning on heading to the convenience store to buy the latest chapter of that manga series that I've enjoy reading so much, speaking of enjoying, I was lucky that Ken has a very high quality flatscreen TV at his place that I visited and sometimes watches anime together, if we're lucky, Ryu also once tagged along watching anime with us. Once I approached the automatic sliding door of the manga store as it open by itself while my face was welcome with the relaxing cool air that had soon splashed on my entire body as it was produced by the air conditioner inside the store, it feels quite nice. Once I bought the that latest chapter, I quickly tried to use the shortcuts to back to the dojo quickly, but my walking ceased as I heard a loud scream of a woman.

'Shit! Someone is in trouble!' I thought with my mind has been tensed up, I began running through the alleys and eventually saw two thugs pointing a handgun to the woman's head.

"I said give me all your money you fucking bitch!" The thug on left shouted.

"No, my family needs it!" The woman begged, her clothes seemed to be a little torn up and dirtied, she must be poor.

"This is the last time! Give me it or I'll put a bullet in your head!" The thug on left warned with a loud threatening tone.

"Hey bastards! Why don't pick someone on your own size!" I yelled as I picked up a big pebble on the ground and threw it at his hand, hitting the handgun and chased it to drop on the ground as a I 'disarmed' him. I punched the thug on left with a side punch. But the other thug got a hold of me by the behind and restrained my movements.

"Not so tough are, you little brat!" The thugs said, holding my wrist and arm tighter. The other thug then grabbed a pocket knife from his pocket and flip the blade up, pointing it at me.

"Hehehe... if you don't mind and stay still, I'm sure I'll give you a new nice looking makeup." He chortled maliciously. When he's gonna stab my face with the knife, a loud sudden bang can be heard from behind him. He then dropped down to the ground screaming in great pain while holding on his bleeding leg. That loud and unexpected sound must have caught the thug who was holding me from behind was now completely off guard. I used this opportunity and broke free by hitting him in his stomach with my elbow and grabbed him by the bicep and forearm before throwing him to ground hard, as he was about to get up, I knocked him out by stomping on his face hard. After checking the two thugs are now unconscious, it turns out it was the woman who shot that thug who was about to carve my face. She was trembling, scared and confused. But she felt safe when I approached her.

"Oh thank you so much young man!" She said dropping the handgun that she picked up.

"Hey don't worry, everything is gonna be fine," I assured, putting my hand on her shoulder. "and also here... take this along with you." I said as I handed her the rest of the money I've won from that little street fight today. She was speechless as I gave her the money. But when I saw red and blue light are flashing brighter and brighter and a loud siren sound is getting closer, I think someone heard the gunshot and decided to called the cops. "Be safe." I said, jumping on the tall building's ladder and kept climbing up and eventually fled the scene. I then made it back from the incident and return home. Master Gouken approach me, he was starring sternly at me.

"Where have you been, young man?" He asked sternly, crossing his both arms.

"I was waiting at the line and I-" I tried to make an excuse by pulling out the manga that I've brought, but Gouken soon cut me off.

"Your pretty terrible at lying Lukas, but I sensed that you did something heroic lately." He said, softening his gaze and unwrapped his arms.

"What? But how did you-" I was cut as he motioned his hand.

"I can tell by looking at your eyes Lukas, even your body language." Gouken noticed. Suddenly Ryu and Ken was still woke.

"Oh hey what's up little bro?" Ken greeted me.

"I'm good, I'm good." I replied.

"Come now little brother, you need some rest for your tomorrow's special training for the Hadoken with me." Ryu spoke.

"You kept telling me that all the time Ryu, it's getting old. And plus your acting pretty old for that age of yours." I jested. Gouken then looked a me sternly.

"Lukas! Respect your elder brother!" Gouken scolded me with a raised voice. After a moment, we all start laughing joyfully... like a family.

* * *

 **Flashback Ended**

That was some good times at home, well speaking of home, I'm starting to get home sick, I kinda want to return the real world. But what about the new friends I made here, should I leave this place and go back to my real home, but how? Oogway said I need to fulfill my destiny, what destiny damn it? I somehow feel bad if I abandoned my new friends here though and... I've never felt so happy about having friends, back in my world, everyone shunned at me for who I am. I then shook my head and threw all those thoughts to the empty void of the other side of my mind and take off my clothing except my shorts before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Author Note :** _Holy fucking shit guys, I've finally finished writing this chapter during 4:00AM or something, I'm just really tired as hell. The_ _fights were pretty difficult for me to think off and imagine, but luckily my mind was strong enough for me the imagine_ _the flow of the fight and more. I really hope you all enjoy the bloody fight and all. I've also do start seeing that people are noticing this story of mine as it start growing more attention slowly, I really love your supports._ _As always, any feedbacks, reviews, questions and_ constructive _criticisms would be much appreciated!_


	20. Chapter 19 : An Educational Tour

**Author Note :** _This is just a little short filler for the story, and yes, this story of mine will have fillers, but not insanely a lot (for example Naruto Shippuden, though I do enjoy some few good fillers of it)._ _Hope you guys enjoy this little chapter of mine._

* * *

 **Chapter 19 : An Educational Tour**

My eyes were slowly cranking up, feeling the burning sensation of the sun's light from the window on the side of me bed. I yawned loudly and puts on the rest of my clothes back on. I got up from my bed, do quite some stretching and some push-ups before slide the door open and head to the kitchen to get breakfast. This time, I thought Viper was cooking breakfast, but she's not here and nobody was here either, my stomach then release an aggressive growl at me for not feeding it.

'Shit, where can I find some food?' I thought. An idea just came over to my head like a lightbulb just glowed. I guess I'm gonna make my own food for today then. Maybe some noodles sounds good. I tried finding some ingredients, but there's none, just some spoons, chopsticks and bowl are in this room only. I remembered there another room that has wide variety of ingredients, but where is it? Hope I can find some noodles there or something thing interesting for me to cook. I wandered off the dinning the kitchen and walked almost half across the Jade Palace just for a stupid room!

It's been nearly 20 minutes of walking and can't even find a damm clue about it! Where is it really? I've been walking in circles for nothing! Then a red panda has approach me.

"Good morning master." I greeted while bow respectfully.

"Good morning Lukas, I-I... I'm sorry for last night." He apologized for last night.

"Hey it okay, I know it wasn't on purpose." I assured.

"I got carried away from that moment." He said.

"Chillax Master, I'm perfectly fine, let just forget about last night okay?" I assured again.

"Agreed." He nodded in agreement. We both start looking away at each other as silence struck us both in a awkward way, but Shifu breaks the silence. "I heard you've been wandering around the Jade Palace, what is on your mind Lukas?" He asked.

"I was planning on cooking my own food for breakfast, but what happened, where is everyone at?" I asked curiously.

"Like I said, today is the weekend. But today is much more of a different weekend, because today, we've got children visiting the Jade Palace as an educational "tour trip" as what the message I got from another village." Shifu explained.

"Wait, do kids sometimes visit here to learn about Kung Fu and all that stuff?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well of course, everyone in China needs to know what Kung Fu is, the others is at Po's place discussing about it." Shifu replied.

"I'll be there soon, and oh yeah I almost forgot, what room have the required ingredients I need to make a noodle for myself, since Viper is not here to cook breakfast for us." I asked as I'm getting really tired of searching that room.

"It's right over there." He pointed out over that room. I instantly face palm myself and head over there immediately. The room was right here after all that walking was for nothing! I better need a fucking map soon or I'll be lost in this big place like one time I've got lost in the woods when I was a kid. I head in the room, grabbed some ingredients and head back to the kitchen.

As sweet aroma of the food fills the kitchen I made it myself, but to be honest, Po's cooking will always be one step ahead of mine. When the water is boiling the noodle inside, I poured a bowl of soup and noodle on the table. I was slurping and chewing the food I made, it kinda feels strange without having friends here, it pretty lonely without them. Once I finished my breakfast, I walked outside the Jade Palace and proceeded the one thousand steps successfully and made my way to the village. The village was same as usual, full of life, conversations, absolutely fresh air, beautiful sky and not a single god damn pollution around here. Wondering around, I entered the Mr. Ping's restaurant.

"How's it going Mr. Ping." I greeted the familiar goose.

"Great as usual, I see your Kung Fu friends are at Po's room, you should go meet them inside." He said opening the backdroor for me. I was now walking up on wooden stair, once I then start hearing familiar voices, it must be Po and the others. I follow their voices that leads me to Po's room, once I opened it, his is room is heavily decorated with posters and stuffs related to Kung Fu and some bunch of action figures of the Furious Five, as well as stacks of noodle bowls.

"Yo, what's up." I greeted them.

"Oh hi Lukas, sorry I forget to cook breakfast for you." Viper apologized for leaving my stomach empty that moment.

"Don't worry about that, I just made noodles for myself today, it took a while, but I did cook it off." I assured.

"I never knew you can cook." Viper said surprised that I can cook for myself.

'Hopefully she's not gonna ask me to cook for them.' I though sweating a little.

"I was thinking..." She said thinking.

'Please don't, please don't!' I begged in my mind while praying for it not to happen.

"You should help me cleaning the dishes." She said.

"Phew thank god." I uttered relieved. She suddenly took another breath for another sentence.

"And cooking for us." Viper said. My body just froze, starts kneeling down and lowering my head in defeat. "Are you alright, Lukas?" She asked. I lift my head and give her a smile.

"Oh sure." I assured. Great my life just got harder again. "So why you are here anyway?" I asked. Monkey then sit down on the ground with leg crossed facing me.

"Today is the day that the children from other village gonna visit the Jade Palace like a..." Monkey tried to think on what to say.

"Like an educational tour trip." I added.

"Yeah, something like that, we were just discussing which one of us gonna guide the children to, Me and my buddy Mantis here are gonna be the two dudes who's guiding them at the Student Barrack." He said.

"Me and Viper gonna be guiding to them to the Palace Arena." Crane said.

"Hey Lukas, do you want to accompany me to the Hall Of Warriors when it's my turn?" Po asked.

'I'm not sure, I don't know much about the artifacts." I said unsure or not.

"You'll get a chance to learn about them from me then." Po suggested. I'll literally feel embarrassed, but I'll just suck it all up. I turned to Tigress.

"And what place your gonna be guiding those kids?" I asked.

"It's none of your business." She said coldly as usual. Which still I don't know what's her problem with me.

"Come on Tigress! Just say it, is it that hard?" Viper said. Which made Tigress release a sign as an agreement.

"The Training Hall." She said turning away from me. Ok that was a little rude.

Once we finished discussing about the day, we head out of Mr. Ping restaurant and head to the dirt path as we're walking to the border gate of the Valley Of Peace, and wait for arrival of the kids.

* * *

 **More Than A Hour Later**

After we've made to the big gates, the sun was too hot, I just can't stand the heat anymore and just take shelter on a near tree for a moment, as well the other came. But Tigress was just stand there like it just a like she has sunscreen on her, but she isn't even breaking a sweat.

The guards then start opening the big gate, the gate was producing an loud creaking noises. We all stood up and walked to the front of the big gate. What I can see is there was a female sheep wearing a yellow robe with white lining over it, and silver necklace with a small gold in the pendant. At behind her, there were... let see, one, two, three, four, five and uhh... it's appears to be fourteen kids behind her, there's four bunnies, three yellow ducklings, three piglets and four goats.

"Greetings Masters, I am Taina Jing, it's a honor of meeting you. Now children, say hello to the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior." She said smiling.

"Good morning Masters." The kids said in union and bowed respectfully. There sights suddenly has locked on me. "And what is that?" One of the kid asked.

"He's Lukas Gilman, a new student to the Jade Palace. He's been training here for more than half a year." Viper introduced them to me.

"Wow! A new student, he looks different? What are you then?" One the kids asked.

"Well I'm a human." I simply said.

"Hue... man?" The kids pronounced incorrectly. They turned towards each other and starts whispering.

"Ok, but why your looks sort of like Master Monkey, are you his long lost cousin?" One kid asked, which made me laughed lightly.

"No, but humans are primates and monkeys are primates too, so that means me and Monkey are somewhat "genetically" related in some complicated way." I explained. The kids releases a short gasp in awestruck. The female sheep was approaching me, she then bowed and lift her head.

"I am honored to meet you, Master Lu-"

"Please drop the formality and the whole "master" thing." I said cut her off.

"You want me to call you "Lukas" only, but that not how we should call you by your name, it's disrespectful!" She said dumbfounded. Crane then approached her.

"He have his reasons, so let's go shall we?" Crane said while gesturing her and the kids to follow him. We then head back to the Jade Palace with the everyone. The children are so eager to see what's lies ahead in the big gates of the Jade Palace. Once we opened the door for them. The kids just ran inside and glaring and mesmerizing the artifact in their and starting to create a ruckus. But they all ceased when Shifu hit his staff in the ground, creating a loud noise to ease down the energetic kids. They all lined up horizontally and bowed respectfully to Shifu.

"Welcome children, I am Master Shifu, this is the The Hall Of Warriors your all in, where all the equipments of the mightiest heroes trained by Oogway that has died in battle or past away peacefully, we kept all their equipment here as an honor for their great doings. Master Crane and Master Viper shall be guiding you to the Palace Arena." He said. All of them soon follows Viper and Crane to the Palace Arena.

"Those kids sure do have lots of energy." I said. Taina then turned to me.

"They sure do, they've been quite noisy when we're traveling, but there good at listen at least, I better go, I'll see you later Maste, I mean Lukas." Taina said going back to look out for the kids.

It has been nearly half an hour laying down on my bed. I was so bored out my mind. So I decided to follow them and see how are things going. I slowly dragged my body out of my bed and slide the door open. I was now wondering in the Hall Of Warrior. What was embarrassing was that I asked Shifu for directions, more than half a year I should remember everywhere of this place. I finally made my way to the Palace Arena. For what I'm seeing, the arena consists of a large stone square where the Kung Fu masters can compete with each other, surrounded by blue roofed buildings where the spectators can watch I think. There is the middle of the large stone square where all the kids are sitting down and listening as both Crane and Viper are explaining things turn by turn while Taina was stood beside the children. I approached them. Viper and Crane ceases their conversation and turned their attention towards me.

"I thought your gonna do a tour trip with Po once it's you and his turn?" Crane asked.

"I got bored, mind if you all continued?" I motioned my hand for them to go on.

"Alright, where were we? Ah yes, this place is the place were Kung Fu masters usually compete each other or big and special events. Like that time when Po was chosen as the Dragon Warrior." Crane said. The both of them then release a giggle when they remembers Po's 'first step' of becoming the Dragon Warrior.

"Master Crane, I have a question." One of the kids asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Crane assured.

"Can you spar with someone please." One of the kid asked.

"I would love too, but I've got an injury from my last mission." Crane said, causing the children to release an "aww" in disappointment.

As time passed, Viper and Crane finally finished explaining everything about the Palace Arena, I think it's Monkey and Mantis turn right now. Everyone left the Palace Arena except Crane and Viper. Me and them both converse for a moment, after that, I left as well. I head to find where the hell is Monkey and Mantis are, where are those two when I want to find them. I wondered around the Student Barrack, tried to find them. After many attempts, I finally found them both explaining things about the Student Barrack, I then sit on the ground with my leg crossed and listened. Once they're done explaining. I think it's me and Po's turn. I stood up and made my way to find Po, once I find him in his room, he was doing some silly poses on the mirror.

"Uhhmm... what are you doing?" I asked awkwardly. Po then ceases his poses.

"Well, doing some "warm-up" before showing them my awesomeness!" Po said enthusiastically. Which made me chuckle a little.

"Yeah sure, hey come on! It's our- I mean your turn, since your the one who's gonna explain everything for them and me." I said. Me and Po took of and head to the Hall Of Warrior. Taina and the kids have made it here also. I then sit on the ground with my leg crossed alongside with the kids, Po was actually doing pretty well explaining about these artifacts, well sort off... in 'his way' of so. I learned quite a lot of about the weapons, armors, accessories, jars and etc. It's been quite some few hours has passed, the sky was getting darker and darker till no traces of the sunlight has been shown. Our guests then bowed and thanked Po for the explanations, they're now heading to the Training Hall, where Tigress is gonna talked about the Training Hall. I don't think it's a good idea to go see how she's doing, even though I know a lot about the Training Hall already due to I trained my ass off everyday there except the weekends.

Half an hour has passed, I'm lying on the marble floor of the Hall Of Warriors, my backside of my body felt like it's getting sore soon, so I was planning on having a restful night on my bed in my room. I lift my body up, say good night to everyone and starts heading back to my room. I then came across with the Training Halls, the big door was left a little open, revealing a bright yellow light from the red lanterns that are hanging on the ceiling of the Training Hall. In there, I could see Taina and all the kids paying great attention to Tigress as she was explaining the training equipments in there. What surprises me is that Tigress has quite a warm hearted expression on her face while explaining. It's strange to see such a cold and serious person like her can be like this. I stood there watching the whole scene. After more than half a hours has passed, I quickly snapped back to reality and head back to my room, taking off my clothes except my shorts. I closed my eyes and waiting for sleepiness to drag me in slumber.

* * *

 **Author Note :** _Thanks for reading or should I say enduring this whole slightly boring, short chapters, but I can assure you all that the next chapter will be a little bit longer and 'interesting'. As always, any feedbacks, reviews, questions and constructive criticisms would be much appreciated!_


	21. Chapter 20 : Befriending A Tough Feline

**Author Note :** _Yup... you know it alright! This chapter is sure gonna be interesting. Hope this chapter will satisfy you guys._

* * *

 **Chapter 20 : Befriending A Tough Feline**

Six days after that tour trip for the kids was successful, they've learned quite allot about the Jade Palace, especially for me, because I think I'm starting to getting the hang of this massive place whenever I need to go somewhere else. Today is Tuesday, which is training all day until 7:00PM as what I calculated by looking at the angle of the sun and the shadows. I was at the Training Hall doing some good training, I could say that my stamina has improved. Right now, I'm training with the spinning dummies at myself, I have dodged a lot of those hits, but my body is still sore after the dummies flings me out of the area. A short time of training later, I thought of an idea for me and the guys are gonna had a little fun sparring with each other at the Training Courtyard. We ceased our usual training and head to the Palace Arena, where the Kung Fu masters compete with each other. The game was hosted by me, so the first round is going to be determined by doing the classic "spin the bottle" game, but instead of a bottle, we use a stick that I picked up from the ground. The stick has determines that the first round will be Mantis vs Crane. They both walked to the arena and bowed respectfully towards each other and prepares their fighting stances.

"Good luck, you gotta need it bird boy." Mantis said. Crane then release a light chuckle.

"Thanks, shall we get started?" Crane asked. They both runs towards each other and clashed with a powerful kick. Mantis shrugs off and tries to hit Crane with his claws but the avian dodges them. He then flies to the air and readied a falling diagonal kick that's gonna hit Mantis. Mantis just counter it by grabbing his leg and threw I'm in the ground. Crane quickly does a quick roll and landed safety on the ground.

"*pant* *pant* You almost got me there." Crane said as he's relieved to think quick enough.

"Already out of energy? Come on! I know you can do better than that!" Mantis taunted.

"Oh yes I can!" Crane replied. He flies towards and strike Mantis body with his tip of wing successfully as he timed. Mantis was sent flying back, but quickly got up as he rebalanced himself.

"That was a free hit I just let you have, now prepare to get your ass whooped!" Mantis said as he grabbed a handful of dust on the ground and threw it on the ground. Making an large gust of "smokescreen" that temporary blinds Crane's eyes. Once the dust cleared off. Mantis was out of the avian's sight. Crane was looking around cautiously for any surprise attacks. He soon realized that Mantis was sitting on top of his conical hat in a relaxing posture. He tried to smack Mantis down, the bug reacted and uses his nerve attacks on Crane's pressure points of his neck. Crane's body was frozen and fell down the ground. The rest of us then start clapping for Mantis's victory. Mantis then fixed Crane back by hitting his neck's pressure point again.

"That was a good match, you did pretty good." Mantis complimented.

"Damn my body feels numb for now, but at least I had fun." Crane said smiling. They both then exchange a respectful bow to each other. We then gave then both a light applause.

After the first match was over, I tried spinning the stick again to determines the second round. The first spin has pointed to Monkey and the second spin has pointed Viper. Then the second round shall begin. Monkey and Viper made their way to the arena, respectfully bowed to each other and prepares their fighting stance.

"Ready when you are." Monkey said stretching.

"Don't waste you breath talking! Let's begin." Viper said. She was gonna strike first by slithering towards him with great speed. He tried to hit Viper with his punches, but she evade them with her flexibility. She delivers multiple tail strikes on Monkey, but he dodges some and catch her tail and threw her to the corner of the arena. She shrugs off the pain and slithering towards Monkey and hits him with a straight tail strike at his face while he falls to the floor of the arena. He quickly stood up and run straight to Viper and tries to hit her with his fast agile punches and kicks. She stills managed to block a lot but got surprised by a sweep kick that knocked her back. She then stumble back and leaped high in the sky and prepares a precise strike on Monkey. He quickly evaded her attack by roll over to the other side of arena. Viper lunges forwards and does a series of tail striking. She managed to stun Monkey by hitting at his face with a spinning tail swipe and took her opportunity and coiled herself around Monkey's arms and pulling it forward, trying making him punching himself in the face with his own fist. But he resist and try to broke free of the snake's grasp. She tighten her grasp on Monkey's arm and threw him off the arena with a flip throw, resulting a ring out. Viper then quickly came down and helped Monkey to get up.

"That was a good fight Viper, you've improved a lot since our last match." Monkey complimented. Viper smiled warmly at his words.

"Well thank you, you've improved as well as I." Viper thanked back while heading back to us with Monkey as well. It was only me, Po and Tigress left. We then tried the spinning the stick again, when the stick stops spinning, the stick has chosen Tigress, which has probably made my hair to nervously spiked up for a moment that I had to face her again. But since luck has granted me 'mercy' for now, the stick has chose Po as I spin the stick again, making me let out a silent exhale filled with relief. They both stepped into the arena and bowed and readied their fighting stances.

"It's been a while since we both fought from our last match Po." Tigress spoke. Po release a smile.

"Yeah, let see what you got!" Po said excitedly for the match. Tigress immediately go for the offensive by lunging forwards to Po and gave him a series of punches. Po was doing great blocking her mighty fist, she throw a heavy punch at Po. The panda counter back by pushing her fist away by slamming it to right and took on the offense. They both exchange a series of hits on each other. Tigress surprised Po as she does a sweep kick that trips Po to the ground, but he avoid the fall by using his both hand to support his body and does a roundhouse kick on her left shoulder, just to give him space to recover his focus. She leaped high in air and does that hammer-like kick on Po. He dodges it and palm strikes Tigress at the back.

"Is my awesomeness too much for you!" Po said in playful manner.

"Just getting warm up!" She said stooding up. Po seemed to be getting tired, but he shrugs it off and run towards her. She was still in good condition of stamina, so she dodges and punched Po in the nose. Which made him moved back and holding his nose in pain, it's kinda funny for me as I held a laugh? What, don't you guys like a little laugh at times? Anyway... back to the fight!

"Tigress! That hurt!" Po said holding his nose.

"Sorry about that," She apologized. "shall we continue?" Po then suck up the pain and readied himself.

"Yeah!" He said. She continued the fight by dashing forwards to Po and delivered a speeding powerful knee strike, but Po catches her knee and shrugs off and sucker punched her. Sending the feline flying to the edge of the arena.

'Hmph, his agility has certainly improved greatly, I better be more careful.' She thought. Tigress sprinted towards Po, the panda readied his fist, once he throws the punch, Tigress immediately avoided by doing a long distant roll that's she passes through Po and grabbed him by the behind. "I've got you now!" Tigress exclaimed. Which made Po gulp. She starts walking forwards to the edge of the arena, dragging Po along. I think she's gonna won this match by ring-out. Po was trying break free, but due to her enormous strength, Po was immobilized by her strong grasp. Just a few more meter, then she gonna drop Po down. But Po wasn't ready to give up yet. Once Tigress was overtaken by her confidence, which was lowering her guards down. Po took this chance and does a back kick on her right knee, stunning her and broke free. He lifted Tigress up and threw her out the arena.

"It's a ring-out! And match goes for Po!" I announced Po's victory. Po then head to Tigress and helped her up.

"You fought well." She complimented.

"You too." He replied back.

"Your speed and agility has certainly increased, maybe those trainings did help you lose some significant weight of yours after all." She jested, which made everyone of us laughed.

"Haha, how funny." Po said sarcastically. His attention then shifted towards me. "This was a really good idea Lukas! Thanks to you, now we know how much we've improved thorough our training!" Po said.

"That's great... oh look at the time! It's getting dark, come on! Let's go back." I said.

"And I'll prepare for all of y-" Viper was cut off as I shook my head dismissively.

"No, you've done enough for today, I'll make you dinner for all of you." I suggested, wanting to see if I'm still rusty at cooking. Viper nodded in agreeing that I'll make dinner tonight. We start off walking our way to the Jade Palace. Then Monkey sparked a conversation while we're walking.

"I was wondering Lukas, when did you learn to cook?" Monkey said.

"Back when I was twelve" I said lowering my head a bit. Everyone was taken by surprise that I can cook when I was twelve years old.

"Who taught you?" Viper asked.

"Myself, because I was to forced to learn to survive." I said.

"What do you mean by "survive"?Crane asked.

"I'll tell you guys once we get back." I assured. We then made our way back the Jade Palace, but Tigress said that she gonna skip dinner and go somewhere else quite to meditate. We agreed and let her leave the group for now. Once we reached kitchen, and I was starting to chopping some vegetables, boiling the water, adding the noodles and some ingredients. I pour the noodle soup on each of everyone's bowl, they began to smell and starts eating it.

"This is good!" Po said surprised.

"Yeah, the soup taste good and the noodle are so smooth." Mantis said. Which made me scratching my head.

"Oh come on! I'm not even near close to Po's cooking." I said sheepishly.

"Hey you'll get better." Po assured.

"Thanks." I replied. We then finished the dinner I made.

"By the way Lukas, I never thought about this before, but, do you have a family?" Crane asked. With those word flies through his beak, my eye has widens, I felt myself freeze on the chair and my heart began to race, until Monkey waving his hand around my face as I snapped back to reality. Viper then looked at me with her worrisome eyes.

"Hey Lukas... are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, about 'that' subject. I... I-I don't have one." I said. Everyone expression was well shocked by what I said.

"You don't have one! What happened?" Po asked.

"I-I lost them when I was a kid, they were slaughtered in front me, I was forever traumatized that day." I said in a hush tone before lowering my head in sadness.

"That's... horrible. I'm... I'm so sorry for your lost." Viper said emphatically. I remained silent, as well as everyone. After short time, I bid everyone goodnight and head to my room, I take off my clothing, leaving my shirt on me. I tried to sleep, but something is bothering me about my past. The more I tried to forget about it the more it will bugs me. I shrug off from my thought and decided to go get some fresh air to clear my mind. I get up from my bed, put on my clothing and left my room. I was thinking that I'm gonna go sit at the Peach Tree Hill and watch the beautiful night sky, maybe I might encounter Oogway again, and maybe he might give me some good advice. But what caught my attention was that I came across with Tigress's room.

The door was left slightly open with a little bright light coming out of it. I got curious and take a little peak inside. The room was the same size of my room, except it has nothing decorative in it, just a small bed and a normal wooden wardrobe. As I kept gazing around the room, I saw Tigress was sitting in the 'traditional' way on a traditional Chinese mattress. She was holding something that looked like a... golden pendant I guess. Her face seemed so calm but I can senses sadness in her face too. As I expected! She did suffer from the past. I shook my head and start walked away from her room and let her deal with her own problems. But suddenly I feel like she needs help, but I only felt like I'm getting in her way. After a few moment of standing in the dark corridor thinking, I decided that I should go help her out as my subconscious mentally slapped me across my face.

 _Dammit! It's not the right thing to do... !_

After that thought, I walking back to her room and slowly opening the door further. I tried to silently walked to her, but her ear twitched.

"Who's there?!" She yelled hiding her pendant away swiftly to her pocket. I then come out from the shadows and approached her.

"Yo." I greeted calmly. She narrowed her eyes upon noticing me.

"What are you doing here?" She said sternly.

"Well, you see, I saw that you were looking at that pendant, would you mind telling me what's going?" I asked.

"It's none of your business." She uttered coldly while looking back at another direction.

"What?! Is it something about your "sad" past?" I said as I emphasized the word "sad". She then turned around me with her eyes was widen and she stood up to her feet.

"What did you say?!" She spoke in an agitated tone.

"You heard me well, is it about your 'sad' past?" I repeated myself as I emphasized the word 'sad' again.

"What makes you think you have the right to ask me such a question?!" She spat.

"I know how you feel, I know what you've been through, you just won't let someone help you with it, instead you let it live inside of you, letting it hurting you everyday and not facing it." I said. She released an aggressive growl.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled as she lunges towards me and punched me in the face as it felt like being smacked by a steel rod, but with all of my willpower, I managed to minimize the pain and stopped myself stumbling and crashing through the walls. I quickly regain my balance, but quickly realizing theirs blood slowly dripping from my mouth. Tigress gasped as she realized what she had done and lowered her head. I then wiped the blood away from my mouth and slowly approached her.

"Hey, it's okay, just tell me what's going on?" I said while slowly hissing at the pain in my right cheek. She then nodded slowly. We both then took a seat on the ground. Then silence struck us. But she took an deep breath before speaking.

"I believe... I owe you an apology for that and the way I've treated you ever since you arrived here." She spoke. Her tone didn't sound like it usually did. It would usually sound cold, instead it sounded completely different.

"Don't worry, it's fine" I assured. She shook her head as she tries to deny my assurance.

"No, ever since you saved us from those bandits, I became... well." She said trailing off.

"Well what?" I asked.

"I was... j-jealous of you, as well as starting to... hating you." She admitted, lowering her head in shame.

"W-Wow really? But why?" I asked. Damn, just look at her! Back then when I first arrived, she has a personality that's blank as white and cold as ice! But saying her now is kinda... making me feeling sorry for her.

"You've saved us multiple times, and the others has been praising about how good you are, and... and you even beaten me at that match." She lowered her head. After a short moment, she raised her head up. "But it's still wrong to be jealous neither hating you, you've beaten me fair and square at everything!" She admitted frowning.

"Hey don't beat yourself up, let's just put all of that in the past now." I assured, feeling quite bad for her now.

"Your willing to forgive me that easily? Despite all I've done to you?" She questioned. I merely shrugged.

"Absolutely, that's what my previous master used to taught me back then. Forgiveness may help someone in the future and may even lead them to a better path of their life." I said.

"But are you sure you still wanted to forgive me." She asked. I then signed.

"If that's what you want... then I'll gratefully accept your apology." She was now seemed to be more relieved, maybe now I believe I can ask her about that pendant now. "So now were even. Can I ask what is in that pendant?" I asked. She hesitated for a moment, but she nodded. She opened and showed me the pendant. It looks like a picture of two tigers holding a tiny tiger cub. The left one looks a happy female tiger who's wearing a green robe with some pink vines patterns on it and is holding the tiger cub, the right one looks a rather tall, muscular male tiger wearing a brown vest and black pants with a gray waist wrap. He also has his paw on the female tiger's shoulder, and in middle one was the tiger cub who was held by the female tiger, I then realized that the tiger cub was Tigress and those two with her was Tigress's parents?! "A-Are they your parent?" I asked surprised.

"Correct, they've abandoned me at the doorstep of the Bao Gu Orphanage while leaving this for item to cause more pain and sorrow for me." She said gazing at the pendant while her answer made me gasped with disbelief.

"My god, that's just cruel. But how is it there?" I asked, trying to cheer her at least the slightest p. Her face then placed with a more sadden one.

"It was horrible, I was... not a normal child. My appearance and uncontrollable strength had frightened the children in there and even the adults. And because of that, I was forced to sleep in a dark, gloomy and lonely celled room, so I wouldn't hurt anyone. I was all alone by myself. Day and night, I spent all day inside that dark room. Because of my violent temper and appearance, they've branded me as... a monster." After she uttered the last word, a frown formed on her face. "This keep going on for years until I was six. The orphanage had a visitor who wanted to see... me. Me of all people. I was sat in the corner of my room when the door opened and there he was, Master Shifu. He introduced himself and invited me to play a game. I've never had anyone ask me to play a game so I immediately took up on the offer. This 'game' consisted of mediation to help me control my anger with the use of domino pieces. After months of training and meditation, I've finally managed to brought my temper under great control. The children of the orphanage had no longer fear me anymore. At that moment, Master Shifu had actually seemed to be proud of me. And for the first time in my life, I started to make friends. This short moment of true happiness didn't last long however. A few days later, adoption day had arrived. I was excited. I felt like this was finally the day I get finally gonna have a family. But it would seem fate was much crueler than I expected. Not a single adult ever considered adopting me. I felt alone once more. And when it seemed like fate had given up on me. Almost a week later, Master Shifu came back and adopted me, he raised and trained me to the person I am now." She explained.

"Tigress... I'm sorry you had to go through such a childhood..." I said releasing a sign filed with reliefs as my hand suddenly start clenching by itself while my body start shaking a little.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that this cruel world was able to gave you mercy to live up to a good life." I said. She tilt her head in confusion.

"What do mean by that?" She asked.

"Well... since you told me about your past, allow me to tell you mine." I said taking a deep breath. Tigress sit tight and readied her ear for my dark past. "I grew up with my mom and dad, they've both have a healthy relationship. Damn... I do sure do enjoy those days, but that fateful night, everything went to hell." A sympathetic expression soon formed on her face. "It was night time and I woke up, only to found myself a few feet away from the cold, dead corpse of my mother and father that were killed by a certain man who took away the only two people in the world that ever loved and cared for me. I burst into blindness rage and tried to attacked him, but he knocked me out cold and left my house." I said, sniffing a little while I wipes my face with my free hand before continuing. "Few weeks after their death, I was forced to survive on my own as a defenseless little boy. But going to school is the worst part, I was shunned by everyone as that THEY'VE think I was the murderer! Everyday, the insults, the harassments, the beating, it happens all everyday I went to that school. In the class, I was also forced to sit way back to the lonely dark corner where everyone can stare at me with their piercing looking eyes." I said, clenching the left side of chest as I felt like those horrible past memories are overwhelming me.

"What an unforgivable act! Why are they branded you as the murderer of your parent!" Tigress exclaimed. I halted her sentence with gesture of my hand. She ceased her sentence and allowed me to keep explaining.

"But one day, I finally had enough with everyone treating me like a low life criminal as I ran off from the school back to my house." I took a deep breath. "I start by grabbing my large backpack while packing a lot of stuff and decide to live my life on the streets." Her face was left with utterly shocked on what she heard.

"Oh God Lukas, I have no idea on what to say." She uttered. "But one question, how do you manage to live till now?" Tigress asked.

"Well since few weeks has passed, I was running dry on supplies, such as food, water, bandages and other essentials items, but I was still surviving decently well in the streets. Few more days later, I was so desperate to survive that I-I... I had to steal from others for me to last longer." After saying that, I shamefully lowered my head. "As years kept going till I turn fourteen. The town's people has had enough of me stealing their goods and drove me out of the city that I've used to call it 'home'. After been disconnected from civilization, I was then forced to survive in the forest for about two months. I was wandering, trying to find at least something that might help me in any sort of ways. I later on encountered a big dojo at a open very open and grassy area from the thick forest I'm in. The door was left open as I was able to smelled some delicious food in their. So I snuck in and tried to steal some food in their, but the people lives in their were martial artist. The moment they've saw me. I immediately dropped the food and starts running like hell. Once I've managed to overrun them and hide somewhere else safe. I was still near at the dojo, trying to figure how to get those food from them without alerting them, so I snuck in once again. But this time, they haven't seen me. So I took this opportunity and dwells even further into the dojo. But I tripped down from the stair and hit my head, knocking myself out cold like a total idiot." Suddenly what has caught me completely guard was that she... snickered from how I've hit my head on the floor? After a moment of staring at each other awkwardly, I cleared my throat and continue. "My eyes then slowly opened themselves up and it appears that I'm inside a nice decorated dojo or something similar to my old house, and in that moment is how I met my previous master Gouken and my two adoptive older brothers Ryu and Ken. Our bonds grew stronger over the passing years. They've taken care of me, raised me like I was part of the family and especially trained me." I explained.

"That's quite a sad story of yours Lukas, I never knew you have such a backstory, maybe we are..." Tigress said slowly trailing off again.

"On the same page here?" I merely guested.

"W-Well, yes." She said.

"Look, if you ever feeling sad, bad or anything, please consult a friend to help you out whenever you need." I said. "And sometime, I think your a pretty great leader too." I then stretched my limbs. "I may not know you that much, but I know deep down, you've always cared deeply for your comrades and the innocents, watching over them and ensuring that nothing bad will ever happen to them." I said. Tigress seemed rather bewildered by my encouragement.

"But I was... I-I-." She stuttered as no words came out her mouth.

"Hey, I told you, don't be hard on yourself, you gotta let go of certain things, let me tell you something ; the more you suppress yourself, the less you'll get to know your true self." Her eyes widens from the words I've said.

"I don't ever think I've heard someone ever says that to me." She uttered.

"Really? Well I'm just glad I said it before it's too late for that bright future of yours." I said smiling.

"Since you helped me even though I've treated cruelly and poorly, allow me return the favor." She said extending her paw to me.

"Huh?" I questioned, still not knowing what she's trying to imply.

"*sign* Sometimes, your intelligence reminds me of Po." Sheesh man, that was freakin harsh even when she tries to apologize. "What I meant was, do you wanna put the past behind and move on." She said motioning her paw again for a handshake.

"Oh okay!" I agreed and shook her paw. We both had spend some few hours conversing with each other, after some time passed, I stood up from the ground. "*yawn* Man I'm tired, I think my eyes are gonna close itself at any moment. I'll see ya tomorrow." I said before turning and heading for the door.

"Wait" She called out. I turned. "Since tomorrow is training day, I was thinking that we should train together with the others." She suggested.

"Sure why not!" I agreed, smiling at her suggestion with a thumbs up.

"Good night Lukas." Tigress waved her paw lightly.

"You too Tigress, don't let the bed bugs bite!" I joked which made her chuckled lightly. I head back to my room, took of my clothing expect with my short on, and jumped into my bed. Man today was something, I just couldn't believe it, I was able to befriend someone like Tigress, a cold-hearted and serious warrior, who'll discards any emotions and distractful feelings, but I remember Shifu said that she's not like that all the time as she can be a really kind and loyal person once you get to know her. I shrug my thoughts off, closing my eyes and rest for now.

* * *

 **Author Note :** _Finally! Lukas and Tigress are now friends! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Victory screech! ULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULUULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULUULULULULULULULULULULULU! Ok, ok sorry for the immaturity, because I've been watching maybe like four or five dank meme compilation per day, the dankness is slowly taking it's effects on me. As_ _always, any feedbacks, reviews, questions and constructive criticisms would be much appreciated!_


	22. Chapter 21 : A New Silent Threat

**Author Note :** _I am very sorry for keeping you guys waiting for more than four weeks, the main reason of this was writer block, lose interest in writing for few moments and whole load of FUCKING EXAMS! The final exams has start on last week Thursday 14th June 2018 and also Friday 15th June 2018, to make matters worse, the exams are not done yet, there's more! There's Monday 18th June 2018, also Tuesday 19th 2018 and Wednesday 20th June 2018! AAAARRGGHH! So many shit to do! Anyway, thank you guys for your support even when I'm not uploading for weeks, with enough said, let the story begin!_

* * *

 **Chapter 21 : A New Silent Threat**

More than a month has been passed as today was Sunday. Everything seems to be pretty calm, no robberies, no thugs, no problems, just peace and quite. At this morning, I'm in the Training Hall training with... well... Tigress alone, due to the other guys head down to the Valley for their own relaxation. Since we're both are now... friends. We were both starting to get along pretty well as she had taught me lots of fighting techniques and tips. Right now, she's training me on how to sharpen the damage of my kicks can inflicts. She told me to kick her in arm so she can measure the amount of force my kick can generates. I tried multiple times and she shook her head slowly in slight disappointment and told me to try again. I then had enough.

"How many times have I tried?" I asked, panting for air. I was so focused on what to do that I forget how many times I had failed.

"Nineteen times." She replied. My jaw then dropped wide.

"Nineteen?! You gotta be kidding me? What's up with my kicks anyway?" I asked frustratedly from my failed attempts.

"The main reason is that you lack raw strength." She stated.

"Oh please! I can break a like twenty thick plank easily." I retorted.

"Even if it's true, but why did I not feel a thing from that kick of yours?" She stated which made a gulp. I then release a short laugh containing my embarrassment in it.

"Haha... yeah... but that... uhh." I then start to trail off.

"What then?" She asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Ah forget it! It's hopeless!" I admitted lowering my head.

"You should learn how to be more patient like the rest us, even Po has more patience than you" She said. Po?! Has more patience than me? She's joking right? Ehehehe... oh... she's not? Welp, that was embarrassing to hear that.

"Easy for you to say." I replied, sitting on the ground while hugging my both legs.

"It's all about hard work if you want to improve your flaws." She spoke in a encouraging tone.

"Yeah, your right." I said stood up. "Let's continue shall we?" I said as I've regained my lost confidence.

"That the spirit!" She remarked. I stretched my legs few times and tried again. This time, I put all my strength in that kick and it seems to made to made her flinched significantly.

"How's that?" I queried. She seemed impressed for that kick.

"Far better from the last attempts you did." She said with an impressed tone. After a few seconds, my right leg suddenly felt a sharp pain, causing me to stumble down. "Are you alright?" She asked concerned. I slowly stood up and give her a weak smile.

"Y-yeah... I'll be fine, it just that I felt like kicking a rock. Let me ask you this. How can someone like you can endure so much pain and has a body hard as a goddamn boulder?" I asked curiously. She then rubs her hand on her chin to think of an explanation.

"Since I was younger, I got used to punching the ironwood trees by the palace to train, and now my paws... feels nothing. My hand was on the verge of breaking, but I kept on going as I've endured and ignored the pain, because of this kind of severe training enables me to possess a high trait of physical endurance and tolerance to pain, unable to feel some varieties of physical pain in my arms and paws." She explained. Damm... that must hurt allot for me if I ever tried those methods she uses.

"Amazing and interesting method." I said in an amazed tone. "While your if that your most your difficult part of training, the most difficult and frustrating training I've done from my previous master was how to channel and utilizes Ki energy." I said. Tigress then became confused and tilted her head.

"K-Ki? What is that?" She asked.

"Well let me see... have you ever heard of the word 'Chi' before?" I asked. Her two ears then perked up.

"Yes, I've heard of these. They say that learning to control Chi will take more than fifty years to master such a thing." She replied.

"Well, for me in the other hand. Would take more than 3 years to learn this was to endured the weight of its energy while focusing your mind constantly." I said. I then thought of a crazy idea. "Hey wait a minute... how about I'll teach you how to control Ki in exchange for you training and sharpening my skills." Her eyes then widens.

"A-are you sure about that?" She asked. She was not sure if she can do this.

"Hey don't worry! Ki and Chi are pretty much the same energy." I assured. She nodded and we both head to the Palace Arena as that place is pretty calm and quiet. As we both reached our destination. We go up to the arena platform as the wind seemed very calm today. I gotta say, it's pretty lonely and quiet without the other guys.

"So what should I do?" Tigress asked. I then felt slightly nervous due to that I've never teach or gave lesson to someone else before. But I gotta try.

"O-okay, first make your mind calm." I said. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After a short amount of time has passed, she reopened her eyes. "Good, now your mind is calm and focused. Try this stance." I said widening my stance, moving my arms around. Soon a small glowing blue ball appeared in my hand. Tigress was in awe as I showed her the blue fiery energy ball. "If you practice further, this is what you can do." I turned to the opposite direction and make the energy ball larger and thrust my palm further as it turned into a Hadoken and hit a small wooden target, causing it explode into a hundred pieces. I then turned to her. "Shall we continue?" I asked. Tigress then shook her head and nodded.

It's has been three hours since she tries nonstop, I was sitting on the building of the Palace Arena as I watches her training from afar. I was beginning felt worried that she might exhaust herself too much. I then stood up and approached her.

"Hey, you should really take a break." I suggested. She then ceased her training and turned to me.

"Don't worry about me, I think I'm getting the hang of this." She assured. She then widens her stance once more, but this time, her arm are moving fast with incredible precision. Then something has happened, I couldn't believe it was possible, she succeeded it. There's a very small fiery golden energy ball is start forming in her palms. The energy ball then dispersed, making her fell to the floor of the arena. I quickly helped her up from the floor.

"*pant* pant* So... *pant* how did I do?" She asked while catching her breath.

"You did very well, better than I expected, astonishing work!" I complimented.

"Thanks Lukas, speaking of which, how long did it took you to learn this?" She asked.

"For me, it took more than a year for me to learn how to learn the basics and two years of getting used to it, but for you in the other hand, you have mastered the basics of the Hadoken only in three hours." I said, still in awe of how fast she can learn things.

"Well since I've been training more than sixteen years of my life, my mind has strengthened itself and it's been well-focused ever since." She said. Suddenly my stomach start growling. "I take that your hungry." She noticed. Which made me nodded in embarrassment.

"Well Viper forget to make breakfast for us and she's gone relaxing at the village, so I'll go make breakfast for you and me." I said. I then gesture for her to come with me and she did as well. We head back to the kitchen and she was sitting on the table waiting for my cook. She then decided to start a conversation.

"So tell me. What is that energy you sometime threw at your opponents?" She asked.

"Oh! You mean the Hadoken." I said. She seemed bewildered by the word. "I'm not really good at explaining it, but I could say it's when you draw Ki or Chi and contain the energy on your palm. The weight of the it so also freakin heavy for beginners, but for a trained person who is trained well, can feel it less heavier and won't completely weighed down your mobility." She then become interested while her head rest on her left paw. "If you managed to master how to handle the weight. Your next step shall be learning on how to throw it." The aroma of my cooking start covering the kitchen. As few minutes passed, the rice is well cooked and I scooped it with a wooden spoon and put it in the small brown clay bowl. I then sit at the table facing her. We both start eating and soon I almost forget to tell her one more thing out the Hadoken. "And one more thing about the Hadoken is that you can make it more powerful by keep adding more Ki or Chi in it." I said. She then ceased her eating and swallowed the remain food in her mouth.

"It's quite interesting indeed." She said. We both then continued eating and conversing. I then picked up the bowl and washed it in the sink. I was thinking it's time to head down to the village and say hi to the other guys. We made our way down to the Valley. While we're both walking. Exchanging friendly hello with everyone. But suddenly, Crane was flying towards us, he then land in front of us. He then ran toward us both with a face filled with desperation.

"GUYS! Over there! Follow me!" Crane spoke in a desperate tone. Before either of us could ask what happen, he was already flying up in the air. Me and Tigress nodded and followed Crane with high speed as he's guiding us in the air. We both then made it to the place where he want us both to. It was in the center of the Valley's village. There was lots of people such as sheeps , pigs, rabbit, goose and ducks. It looks like almost everyone in came here. The crowd is too big, I can't see very well. Gotta think of something's fast.

"Alright people, move aside! What happened here!" I asked while raising my voice loud enough for them to hear me. They all quickly make a clear path for me and Tigress to get in. We then saw the rest of the guys and a... no way. As what I could see is a female rabbit wearing white robe, she was lying on the floor dead. Her stomach must have been stabbed multiple times while her neck was slit open as pool of blood slowly pouring out of it. I felt super uncomfortable and go asked what the guys what happened. "W-What happened?" I asked while stuttered at first. Monkey turned to me.

"She got murdered." He spoke sadly. I then felt very sorry for her, she looks so innocent and yet she died from an unfair death.

"She was brutally killed. How could someone do this!" Crane exclaimed.

"Anything else?" Tigress asked. They nodded as saying 'no', but Mantis remembered something.

"Do you guys still remember those cases of those murdered victims before?" Everyone all nodded, expect me.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Those sixty-two murdered victims has been killed in the same way as this one has over the past eleventh years ago. Almost all the victim has few stabbing in the stomach and a wide slit to the throat." Mantis explained.

"Yeah, could it be... the Night Killer?!" Viper asked. Monkey turned to her.

"I'm afraid so. Most of it's attacks occurred on night. So if it really does returned from the shadows. We should be more cautions around nighttime." Monkey suggested.

"So that means I'm gotta stay up all night?" Po asked.

"No, just be extra careful on nighttime from now on." I answered Po's question. Then a few group of rhino guard can be seen arriving along with a familiar friend of our came here as the large crowd made a clear path for them to entered.

"Poor young lady." A familiar voice said. I then turned towards the familiar cheetah and turns out to be our friend Yun.

"Oh hi there Lukas... what an unfortunate turn of event." As Yun trailed off, his expression turned to sadness. He gazed back to the dead rabbit and ordered a few rhino guards to come here and pick up the dead body and put her inside a brown sack. They then start cleaning the 'mess' with water and broom. Me and the rest approached Yun. "It's has to be that murder, it has to be!" He frustratedly muttered.

"Yeah, no doubt about it, all those innocent people got killed in the same way as her." Viper said frowning.

"Indeed, the killer might still be roaming around here. I also heard rumors before that the killer kills as much it desires and go to another village and repeats its cycle over again. You guys better watch your back when night falls." He said waving hand to us before he and the guards heading back to the Guard Post. We all head back to the Jade Palace. After Shifu hearing the news we told him, he was shocked to heard that the notorious Night Killer has returned from the shadows. After dinner, we bided each other good luck and have a safe night. We then head back to the Student Barrack and entered our room. I took my clothing off while letting my sleeping shorts on. I kept getting this feeling that after I heard a serial killer is on the lose again, I just can't get my eyes shut. I then prayed to God that I'll... well... hopefully getting a safe good night rest along with everyone else.

* * *

 **Author Note :** _Thanks for reading this short chapter, since I have more final exams in the next three days, I'll start studying, which means I'll stop writing until the next three days has pass. This small arc is not the main story, it's somewhat more of a filler or a "side mission" if what you guys think, I'm also thinking of a funny scene in the next chapter, which I hope you guys gonna like it. Your supports is the main key of keeping my motivation intact and running smoothly, keep it up and I'll literally break the screen of my iPad by typing the shit out of it someday. As_ _always, any feedbacks, reviews, questions and constructive criticisms would be much appreciated!_


	23. Chapter 22 : A Clue Has Been Found

**Author Note : **_It's Oscar0916 here with Chapter 22! Due to that the final exams has finally came to an end. Normally, summer break should start at July 9th 2018 in my school, but due to their would be no more lesson or anything else, the only thing you do in my school now is just chill, relax, play some games with phone or you can bring your PlayStation 4 with your friends and etc, which apparently all of my classmates has said that their not coming to school until summer break is over. With enough said, hope yeee guys enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 22 : A Clue Has Been Found**

Today's morning was rather different, it could have been a happy, jolly, good day, but instead, it was filled with silence only. The guys was too quite today ever since they've heard of this 'Night Killer' has made it's return. We were training in the Training Hall. Everyone's performance in training seemed to be rushed and hesitant, except Tigress who still trains hard as ever, but judging by the looks in her eyes, she does feel the same as well as the others does. After training, we took a thirty minute break. It was yet again silence, no one have spoken a word or anything since we've awoke, until I've decided to break the silence.

"What's up with you guys today?" I spoke up. Crane turned to me.

"It's the Night Killer, there's no doubt, it actually return six years after it's disappearance from Beijing." He said. Damn, not even the capital of China couldn't even handle this serial killer.

"Yeah, theirs no one has ever seen its face or at least found a clue of it." Monkey piped up. "No one has seen the Night Killer ever since it disappearance since then. No trails, connections whatsoever and all of its kills happens at the night. And that how it has gotten the name "Night Killer"." He explained.

"Jesus Christ... I've heard stories of few victims who survived the some dangerous murders before, but not so worse as this one." I said. Tigress then finished her training and decided to join us.

"Indeed, this is one of the most dangerous serial killer I've ever heard of, only if we can do something to stop it's attacks-" before she could finish her sentence, the palace servant and messenger Zeng, who had bursted into the Training Hall.

"T-the captain of the guardp post requested your p-presence immediately." He announced while stuttering as usual.

"What?! Did he found a clue or something?" Mantis queried.

"Yes! According to the m-message!" He affirmed. We all nodded as we made our way down to the Valley and head over to the guard post. After some few turns, we've made it, entering the barrack while we're at some long hallways before we've reached our destination and knocked the door of Yun's office.

"Enter." A familiar voice has spoke.

Once we entered his office. The cheetah was in his thinking posture as rubbing his whiskers, but seconds later, he took notice of us.

"Good, your all here." He said, sitting on his chair. "As you can see, we've finally found a clue." He said. Our eyes widens.

"R-Really?" Viper asked. Yun nodded. "After all these year, a clue has been found. We might still have a chance to stop it." She said feeling a large gush of hope that is building up inside her.

"Yes, the clue we found is that we found a trail of blood of it. But it only leads us to a small sharp dagger, stained with dried blood." He said searching in his desk and picked up a medium sized box, which he opened it and picked out a dagger, stained with blood as he said. The dagger has a well curved, along with some carved details on the wooden hilt along, the guard was made out of iron, as well as the blade. I then got confused about it and need to ask Yun something.

"Now you have one of his weapons, but do still you know anything thing the killer's appearance, identity or anything related to that?" I asked. He then signed, disappointedly.

"I wish I knew, but finding out it's identity seemed to be far too difficult or might even considered to be too dangerous as well." He replied.

"Hmph... I bet the killer has gotten too cocky and it left as it believe that no one might see or take notice of it." Mantis theorized. Actually Mantis's theory might sounds pretty right and logical.

"Probably... but we'll later investigate further into this." Yun said.

"But have you heard of any rumors about this killer." I asked.

"Yes, some people who are truly lucky enough o to survive it attacks has said that it wears a black cloak that covers it's entire body along with it's face. Also, if someone ever caught a glimpse of the killer, they will be dead soon before they've even know it." Yun said. Those words of his seem made my skin crawl for second.

"Ok please stop, I think I'm going to have nightmares." I pleaded for stoping Yun from kept telling these scary rumors.

"Okay I'll stop sheesh. But hey! It's just some unconfirmed rumors, I doubt what I said was real." He assured. I then merely laugh for a moment.

"Your right, it... it's just some unconfirmed rumors... yeah... just some unconfirmed rumors." I said while repeating the word over again with a mixture of nervousness and relief.

"Lukas? A-Are you actually scared from those rumors?" Yun inquired. Both Mantis and Monkey start cover their mouth as they're suppressing their laugh. But they couldn't handle it and let it out their laugh.

"Would you both knock it off!" I yelled. Man this is embarrassing! After they both laughter seemed to died down for good.

"Oh God... y-yeah... sorry about that." Monkey apologized with both hand raised up as well as Mantis did the same with his claws.

"Hey wait a minute, have you guys ever saw a glimpse of the killer before." Po asked the others.

"Not even us the Furious Five ever seen it. But almost every murder case was responsible by the Night Killer in those dark times." Crane said lowering his head.

"Hey cheer up, we'll catch this killer and bring it to justice." I said as I put my hand on Crane's shoulder. He then release a smile filled with confidence.

"Now you're talking, never lose hope guys." Mantis cheered us all up a little. We all start conversing with Yun for almost an hour. Afterwards, we all then finished conversing with our friend here while saying our goodbyes and head back to the Jade Palace to resume our training. We were training like hell, Crane was sparing with Viper and they both seem to be doing very well. Monkey, Mantis and Po are having fun, but those three are in the area of the spinning dummies, probably messing around. Tigress then approaches me with her face filled with seriousness.

"Hey Tigress, what's up with the serious face anyway?" I asked. She remained silent for a moment with a thinking gesture.

"I was thinking, That the killer might have great speed, but if it has immense strength. You'll be in serious trouble if you ever engage him on a fight." She said. Oh here we go again with me lacking of raw strength.

"Oh come on Tigress! We've been over this like the third time!" I complained. She released an annoyed sigh and dashed backward while readying her fighting stance. "Oh shi-" My exclamation was cut off as she threw a double kick at me while in mid-air. I quickly reacted and blocked the two kicks. But she shrugs off and crouched down as she does an nearly instantaneous sweep kick at my both ankles, causing me to trip down and fell flat on the wooden floor. I then quickly used my both hand and got up slowly as I rebalance myself while staggering during the process.

"Your too slow!" She said sternly. Jeez that was a little harsh of her.

"You came at me unexpectedly, how can you just think I just gonna magically seen that coming?" I responded. I cracked my knuckles, stretches my limbs for moment. "Now I'm ready!" I said putting my fighting stances on.

The rest of the others has gotten interested as they've ceased their training to come watch me and Tigress spar with each other. I began by sprinted toward her and perform a long slide while preparing a kick. When I'm launching kick at her lower leg while sliding on the wooden floor, but she lift her leg and avoid my sliding kick. I quickly stood up and does a low uppercut, she blocked and struck me with her knee on the middle of my chest which sent me flying back a little. I stood up and shrugs the pain off my chest and ran at her. I gave her a fast side punch, but she countered it with her own punch and we both start exchanging series of kicks and punches. I surprised her with the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku which strikes her head, she stumbled back while staggering.

"I'm impressed, you've certainly gotten better." She complimented. I then released a competitive smirk at her.

"Ha! Better? I prefer the word 'STRONGER'!" I proudly corrected her.

"You better watch out for that mouth of yours, it might cause you some real trouble." She quipped.

"Sometimes, confident is the key to win, so bring it on!" I said. She releases an irritated huff before dashing towards me with a heavy punch. I blocked her punch but it still hurt and stings a lot as she almost break my block like last time. She continued by throwing a high kick at my face which dropped me to the ground. I stood up again and toughen up my fighting stance while catching my breath.

"Had enough?" She said. I merely chuckled.

"Nope, this dude right here still has a lot of energy to spare." I replied in a cocky manner. She soon shot me with her signature intimidating glare before she sprints at me like a tiger on four legs. She leaped high on the air and readied a hammer kick. I countered her with a Shoryuken. I landed down safely while she landed on the wooden floor. She then stood up while wiping her mouth.

"That technique of yours has no effect on me before, but it packed quiet a punch now." She remarked impressed. Holy crap! She's right! Back then when I used my Shoryuken on her, it didn't even fazed her at all, it felt I hit a freaking solid rock. But now due to the crazy training I've been doing from everyday, it did paid off quite well, anyway, back to the fight!

I soon decided to go offensive rather than defensive. I lunges forward and delivered a strong 360 kick on her, which she blocked it and does a palm strikes on my abdomen which flings me back afar. After I rebalanced myself, I need to think of something like how am I gonna break down her defenses. Hmm... she has high power, speed and endurance at the same time, this is going to be tricky if I want to defeat her. After pondering for any ideas, this idea is a kinda risky, but mostly functional. Hopefully it might work. I sprinted with everything that my both leg has got while gathering a lot of Ki energy on my right hand. She seemed to be unnoticed of my strategy and proceeded to readied her defense, which is exactly what I want her to do. Once I gotten close enough, I accelerated my speed even further and drive my Ki-infused fist to her X shaped block. It's seems its not enough, but I drive my fist with further strength and force as a large blue energy of Ki released from my fist in a swirling manner. The shockwave of my fist soon became too powerfull, that it finally broke through her block which sends her flying across the Training Hall. Right now at this moment, I'm tired as hell and breathing very heavy due to that I've almost used up all my stamina. To my unexpectedly expectation, Tigress managed to slowly stood up on her feet well. "What was that?" She questioned while gaining her balance back.

"I've infused my fist with a large amount of Ki energy that I've been secretly gathering and put all those energy into that single punch." I explained.

"That's some clever tricks you did, but that's not gonna stop me from beating you!" She shouted before producing an audible roar. She sprinted fast towards me. Due to that I've used a lot of stamina, my reactions and responses were slowed and weakened. I tried to throw a punch her, but she still had some decent amount of stamina left and was still fast as she grabbed my left arm's wrist and pull me near she began putting pressure on my elbow as she used her other paw and puts it on my elbow before moving her paw down as she perform a standing elbow-lock on me. I yelled in pain as my right knee fell down to the wooden floor while my other feet is still landing to prevent me to not to fall flat on. She then put more pressure on my arm. "Ready to give up?" She asked sternly. I merely chuckled while hissing from pain coming from my left elbow.

"Yeah dream on!" I spat as that was the only response she'll get. Tigress released an annoyed growl and push my left elbow further down with her paw as I let out a painful cry. Soon, the rest of the other guys seemed worried for my wellbeing.

"Is Lukas gonna be alright?" Po uttered worriedly. Viper then slithered to Po's side.

"Relax Po, Tigress know what she's doing." Viper assured. The panda nodded and continued to watch the fight.

Dammit! If I don't think of something quick, my left arm is gonna be twisted back full. Another idea came to my mind as I'm struggling to think. Alright, this idea of mine is gonna be fucking embarrassing, but I'll take it anyway.

"Hey Tigress..." I called her while enduring the burning pain in my left elbow.

"So, you've finally decided to give up?" She spoke deviously. I then mentally prepare myself for this.

"I was thinking..." I said while preparing myself for saying this, as I kept attempting to say it, but my subconscious is screaming at me that I must not do it, but there no more option left for me as this is my last and ONLY option for me. I took a deep breath before saying it"... that you've may have..." I stopped, but continue to press on further to say it. "... the most cutest smile I've ever seen." I said calmly while smiling genuinely at her. Her eyes has widens as she froze up in the spot she's standing. I felt her grip on my elbow is starting to become less tighter while it's starts loosening fast. The others who were watching our fight, all of there mouth were opened ajar.

"D-did you hear... w-what he said?!" Viper spoke unsure.

"Y-yeah, I think he actually did said that." Crane agreed.

"W-w-wha-what?!" Tigress stuttered heavily as she was completely speechless from hearing what I said. I swiftly broke free from her grasp and performed a Shoulder Throw on her, ending the match for good. My God... that was... very embarrassing to say, but at least my left arm wasn't bent back fully or anything. I quickly helped Tigress up to her feet. She then avoided eye contact with me for a moment. "Y-You didn't have to say that..." She said blushing. Soon enough, my cheeks lit up as well.

"Heh, at least that little technique of mine worked." I jested, chuckling nervously and boisterously while trying to remain calm to not make things awkward between us both.

"Still! That was unnecessary." She repeated. She soon became very silent for a moment before she managed to speak. "But what you meant by that... was true?" She questioned. I then nervously nodded.

"Well to be honest... y-yes... you... kinda do have the... hehe... you know... t-the most cutest smile I've ever seen." I reluctantly admitted. My cheeks instantly lit up even more than it was, imagine this like when you threw a gallon of gasoline on a pit of fire. Oh for fuck's sake, I really wanna beg for my subconscious to punch me in guts already.

"I uhh... well.. t-thanks." She thanked. After training a few hours here alone. We all head to the kitchen. Viper was cooking dinner for us while I helped her out too. It was pretty quite indeed, until Mantis has decided to speak up.

"That must the most boldest thing I've seen someone does in my entire life, no one ever dare speaks to Tigress in a way like that." He mentioned, oh why does this little bug always had to bring up that crap I've said at the WORST TIME! Tigress then buried her whole face with her both paws in embarrassment as she remembers 'that' sentence I've said.

"Mantis!" We all scolded him in union. After all of us had dinner and head back to the bunkhouse. I was walking back to my room. I opened the door and head back inside my room as I lied down on my bed. I closed my eyes and start drifting to slumber. As quite some time has passed. I've unknowingly awoke from my slumber and stood up from my bed. I checked outside of the window and it was still midnight. Suddenly I heard a rather creepy laugh from the from the other corner of my room.

"What in the hell..." I uttered suspiciously. Suddenly, a fast speeding dagger was flying straight at me. I quickly rolled out my bed and barely allow the dagger to miss by inches. The dagger then fly pass me and penetrated the wall that my bed was facing. Soon a figure start walking out of the shadows.

"Ah yes, it is you." The figure spoke. The figure's voice sounded rather quite masculine, which I can assume it to be a male. The only clothing I can see is that he simply wears a black cloak which covers he's entire body. My eyes then widened as I realized something.

"No way... a-are you the Night Killer?" I questioned in fear while stuttering. He chuckled inwardly.

"Well quite so. Now if you just stay still, I'll make this quick and painless for you."

* * *

 **Author Note :** _Alright, hope that "little scene" I've made had satisfied few of you guys, hehe. Anyway, I've also got bad news as well. The bad news is that I'll be taking a break, now I know, I know, you guys are gonna miss me and feel like I've left you all in a cliffhanger or something like that, but I'll be back in less than a month! Maybe I'll return around_ _in about the late July, but DON'T WORRY. Once I get back, I'll do a DOUBLE UPLOAD to cover up everything that you guys have missed during the time when I'm gone! Yep! A freaking double upload, may sounds very exciting for you guys, but for me and my mentality, I'm certainly sure that I'm going to suffer writing the two chapters, but I'll managed like before._ _As_ _always, any feedbacks, reviews, questions and constructive criticisms would be much appreciated... AND __SEE YOU GUYS IN JULY!_


	24. Chapter 23 : Shining Light On The Night

**Author Note :** _Well it's been 3 weeks ever since I've publish the previous chapter. During the time when I'm taking a break, I've been focusing on improving my drawing skills for drawing anime characters on blank papers and the good thing is that I would say I've finally learned on how to draw some anthros. Oh yeah, while yesterday when I was in the airplane I'm taking a vacation to Netherland as I'm living with another one of my family memebers there. The air in Netherland is pretty cool and great to breath, but I got this weird feeling. If the air is cool and cold, I feel like I'm more thirstier for water when I was in my birthplace which is pretty hot and humid, but I'll be able to cope with that eventually I hope. I'm still surprised that some of you guys still reads or just doing a quick visit my story even when I'm gone, I'm just really glad that you guys would stick around and support me. So, I'm hoping that you guys would enjoy this chapter as I've been writing, rereading and rewriting it in the past few days._

* * *

 **Chapter 23 : Shining Light On The Night**

This is bad! Really, really BAD! I just can't believe it, the Night Killer has snuck it's way into the Jade Palace without anyone noticing? Just what the fuck are we dealing with?!

"What do you want!" I demanded cautiously. He merely chuckled. It then pointed it's paw at me.

"It's you." It replied. What wait! This killer was coming for me? No, no there no way!

"What do you want with me!" I nearly shouted.

"It's been six years since I've stopped hunting and take a long break. Until I've heard of you, I've never seen anyone like you before. But I'll take that head of yours and make it my number one trophy." I then gulped in fear upon hearing that before gritting my teeth.

"Y-Your sick! In and out!" I exasperated taking a stepping back. Wait... what if Tigress said was right, what if this killer does have immense strength and crazy speed. Normally, I can take on speedy opponents and strong ones, but those two elements combines, I'm sure am fucked.

"Oh don't give me that face! Just stay there for a moment." He began walking towards me. I instinctively turned my body back around and pulled the dagger out the wall and readied myself for his lethal slashes. He pulled out another dagger and lunged towards me. He swung his dagger to downward left, I countered it by swinging upward right as that clash has resulted a loud metallic ' _clink_ ' sound through my room. He shrugs off and gave me a series of slashes of his daggers in every directions. All I can do is to survive was by barely dodging and countering back with the dagger I have in my hand. After a short time has passed, I saw a slight opening and struck it with the dagger with a long horizontal uppercut as it cut his long black cloak which made he dashed backwards. Soon his black cloak has fallen off, revealing his true identity and appeared to be a black panther with bright golden eyes, he wears a dark blue vest with short sleeves and skinny gray pants, with a pair of black boots, his body also seemed to be well-builded. He soon realized his cloak is fallen off. He immediately pick up his black cloak from the wooden floor, covering his face and half of his body back and stormed out of my room. I followed and chased him from the Student Barrack to the Hall Of Warrior. As he was very close to the exit gate, I quickly accelerates my running speed and tackled him down to the ground and sent several downward punches on his face relentlessly and does a Somersault Throw by grab his both shoulders with my hands, lifts him up and fall backwards and throw him at the opposite direction as my leg extends out. While he's gonna fall to the floor, he used his left hand to prevent his body falling and pushed himself up to the marble floor. I turned my sight to him as I suddenly felt my vision is getting blurry, along with my body is numb and tired as I gazed at his glowing golden eyes. The Night Killer then grin at me and start walking back in the Jade Palace.

"STOP!" I screamed at him. He ceased his walking and turned his sight towards me lying on the marble floor. He merely let's out an evil sneer and continues walking. I let a mad grunt and start forcing my body to move by crawling as fast as I can. Each time I crawl, it's painful but I just can't let him kill my friends! Few minutes has passed, I finally get up from the marble floor and start running back to the bunkhouse while stumbling as I ran. Once I reached the bunkhouse, suddenly, a bright thunder has occurred, causes a loud roar from the sky and a bright flash that might covered the whole Valley. As the bright flash of the thunder is still illuminating the hallway of the Student Barrack, I saw a shadowy figure inside Tigress's room as I looks through the paper-thin slide wall. I quickly burst in, only to see that I was too late. He impaled one of his dagger through her chest as blood splathered out to the wall and bed. My body then starts shaking aggressively, my breathing is intensifying and my fist start clenching and shaking. He took the dagger out of her bloodied chest and start taking steps towards me.

"Prepare to die!" The Night Killer shouted. The whole surrounding around me then got covered by a thick mist and the wooden floor feels like solid rock now. I can't see shit in here! Then I felt a hard hit at my back, then my face, knee, almost everywhere. Later on, the same images of Tigress was being killed by him in different angles ways along with my other dear friends as well. Then my anger start bursting out quickly.

"Kkccchhh... no... k-kkkccchh... no... NO! HHHAAAAAGGHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and while suddenly my right fist was charged with a familiar fiery aura of consisted with the color red and black. Out of instinct, my fist moved by it's own as it smashed itself into the ground, making the misty background around me start cracking like glass and soon enough, the whole misty background around me soon shattered entirely.

* * *

I reopened my eyes and quickly look left and right at as I've made quick swivel, I soon realized that I was still in my room, but the Night Killer is front of me with his palm facing at my face, but soon he's taking a few step back.

"H-How did you escape my Illusionary Technique?" He nearly shouted as he took more steps back. "No can never escape from it-" His question was cut off with a uppercut to his gut as I dashed at him with all my speed. The force of my punch was so high that it immobilized him severely. I then perform a strong, singular Shoryuken on his chin that made his whole body fly up, hitting the ceiling of my room and fall down to the wooden floor. The red and black aura on my right fist soon fades away. After a short period of time, the rest of the other guys had bursted in my room.

"Lukas! What happened!" Crane spoke loudly with worrisome attached with it. They all became silent as they saw the unconscious black panther lying down to the wooden floor in my room.

"Lukas, are you alright, you look like you've seen a ghost?" Tigress asked. My heart skipped a beat due to the indescribable amount of relief I've felt as I heard her voice. I immediately run towards her and wrapped my arms around her as I hugged her tightly. She was completely caught off guard along what the others who has witnessed this. I was gently sobbing all over her. "Lukas?! W-what are you doing?" She questioned as her cheeks lit up a bit. I then realized my embarrassing behavior and try not to cry like a little baby anymore.

"I-I thought you were k-killed." I said while still sobbing softly on her.

"Killed?! What are you talking about?" She asked in confusion. Soon, my sobbing seemed to be stopped completely.

"Please forgive me for my current behavior... I'll explain this to you guys tomorrow." I said breaking the hug. "And also, lock this guy up in the Palace Dungeon, and make sure to tie him up tightly, just in case if he ever escapes." I informed them. They've all nodded and began lifting his unconscious body and take him to the Palace Dungeon. After everyone left my room, I head back to my bed and once again fall to sleep for good.

 **Next Day**

I slowly open my tired eyes and release a long yawn. I stood out my bed stretching my tired limbs. Last nights, I just couldn't believe that the Night Killer was coming for me. And he killed Tigress-no... it was just an illusion he created that has managed to deceived my eyes. But I still can't get over that night that I witnessed her 'death', I know it's not real, but it felt so real, but in the end it was still an illusion. I'm just glad we've caught him and bring justice to him for killing all those innocent people. I sucked up this stressful feelings and shove it aside in my mind as I exited my room. Once I've made my way to the Hall Of Warrior, a familiar red panda has approached me.

"Good morning Lukas." Shifu greeted me.

"Good morning to you too, master." I greeted back with a bow. I looks around the Hall Of Warrior for a moment before shifting my sight to the red panda. "Where's everyone?" I inquired curiously.

"They've brought the Night Killer down to Valley for the guards to take him, they are currently waiting for you." He explained. "And one more thing, they've tasked you and the rest of the others to go along with them to guard them as they'll take the Night Killer to Chorh-Gom Prison." He added. I remember that one time when I was brought to that place too, it was very dark and lonely. But an unexpected "accident" has happened there as I took advantage of that situation there, managed to escape from there and began start my new life here.

"Sounds good, take care master!" I nodded, running to the exit gate and start descending down from the Jade Palace to the Valley. Few moment of walking on the town's road, I saw the rest of the guys over there with Yun and few other rhino guards. The Night Killer is handcuffed with iron cases on his arms and seemed to locked inside of a transportation cart with iron bars around it. I approached my friends.

"Taking him to Chorh-Gom Prison?" I inquired. Yun nodded as he approached me.

"Yes, but, he's not gonna stay in the prison and rot for the rest of his, he has received a death sentence for the amount of unforgivable crimes he has committed back in those years and in case if he ever escapes." Yun explained.

"Are we going now?" I asked, becoming slightly impatient.

"Yeah it's time go! Move it men!" Yun ordered. The rhino guards nodded and making a formation consisting two rhino carrying the with one at front and one at back and the rest of them along with me and my friends protecting the cart.

After more than two days of walking and stopping to rest our body. We can now see a giant gate of an elaborated stronghold up top of that tall and snowy mountain. While traveling on the upward for few quite hours while enduring the freezing cold. I then took a slight breezy breath before speaking with Yun.

"Did you guys get anything out of him?" I inquired curiously, rubbing my hand together to create some warm for myself.

"Well the killer did answered only two question," Yun began, "apparently his real name is Zekon, and his hobby is well... quite disturbing..." The cheetah trailed off while thinking on what to say before he took a deep breath. "Which involves around killing, butchering his victim's body parts and stalking." Yun's face soon has very disturbed and disgusted display as few parts of his fur has straightened as he shuttered.

"I've never heard of someone that sick in my life." I spoke with a despiteful tone.

"Yeah... but don't worry, once we brought him to Chor-Gom Prison, I'm sure the axeman is gonna make sure everything is gonna be alright soon." The cheetah assured. Later, I walked back to my previous position. As more than three hours of walking upward on this clear yet snowy stone path of this tall mountain filled with crazy blizzard and skin freezing temperatures. I'm just glad my jacket is very resistant to cold and fire. Po and the others seemed to by doing fine without clothing for cold since they have fur. After arriving at our destination, we all approached the big familiar gate which I remembered. Then another rhino approached us and hey! I think I know him.

"Ah Yun! My old friends, it's been while." The rhino spoke with a raised voice.

"Yes, it has been three years since I've ever saw you Gunjo. I've heard about Tai Lung has escaped from the last seven month ago, I thought you wear killed." Yun spoke with relief. Gunjo merely chuckled.

"Don't sweat it, it was just a sheer of dumb luck that I've survived, but I'm glad to be alive to see you..." His sentence soon trailed off as he set his eyes on us. "W-why are the masters and the Dragon Warrior is here?" He inquired while respectfully bowing low.

"We've finalized catch the notorious Night Killer, take a good look for yourself." Yun pointed. Gunjo stood up and lean his head right saw the killer as he gulped a bit, but his face soon had a surprised and slightly terrified expression on it upon seeing me.

"No way! Is that you kid?" Gunjo's eyes were widened.

"Sup." I greeted casually, waving my left hand at him.

"So your innocent after all." He chuckled in surprised.

"Sure, sure, now let's hurry, I think I'm gonna... ha... ha... HAACHOOO!" I sneezed. They've all laughed for moment and soon we've all head inside. The place looks same as usual, dark, lonely and gloomy as we dwell in further. A short amount of time has passed when we approached a cell, they open the cart and drag the killer and locked the cell with a key.

"I can't believe it... it's over!" Viper exclaimed with relief.

"So you can say that again, now everyone in China can live without fear now." Mantis added.

"Hey, why don't you guys stay here to rest from you journey." Gunjo suggested. Yun turned to him.

"We would like too, but I got lots of paperwork back at the Valley and these guys needs to go back and watch over the Valley." Yun replied. Gunjo nodded as he understand the responsibility that we've had. We then start departing from the prison.

"It was nice seeing you again Yun, come visit here sometime, if you can." He said, waving his hand to us as we exchange goodbyes. Suddenly, our surroundings was covered again with a familiar thick mist, wait what? How can there be a mist be formed in here when the air inside here is below ten degrees celsius. Oh no... SHIT!

"What is all of this?!" Crane exclaimed.

"Guys be careful! The Night Killer must have escaped." I warned.

"Alright, let's split and go find him-" Tigress's sentence was then cut off by me.

"No! Splitting up is very bad idea." I said. She then raised a eyebrow with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Alright smart guy, explain this." She inquired with slight irritation.

"I've encounter this mist before, I remember that it can create illusions and causes fatigue and weakness." I explained with a thinking posture.

"Lukas, that's ridiculous you know-" Monkey's sentence was halted and began coughing as he stumbled down. Po quickly tried helping him. "I take that back, but I'll be fine." He assured stooding up with Po's assistance. Suddenly screams and shrieks of many other people can be heard afar and other cell's doors are creaking like there opening. When the mist has dispersed and cleared. I can see lots of prisoners that had been released from their cells, and were armed to the teeth with the weapons they've stolen.

"Someone has released all the prisoners!" Yun exclaimed.

"It must've been the Night Killer's doing, we gonna fight our way through and stop him!" Tigress growled. We all nodded. Yun then unsheathed his sword out and lunges forward to battle. We all did the same. A wolf with a long spear came charging straight at me. He swings it at multiple direction at me, I dodged all of it. He then got angry and tried to stab me with the spear's head. I dodged it and does sweep kick on his both legs that trips him down and stomped with my feet on his head hard to knock him out clean. We proceeded to fight our way back in and... no... all the guards in here were slaughtered. Damn that bastard! After searching for anyone who's still alive, we've managed to found Gunjo, who was lying on the ground holding a injury in his right chest. Yun quickly run to him.

"Gunjo! Are you alright?" Yun spoke worriedly.

"*cough* *cough* y-yeah, I think I'll be alright, but promise me,' he said grabbing Yun's shirt collar. "Please! Stop... that... psychopath!" He said exhaling a long breath and closed his both eyes.

"GUNJO!" Yun exclaimed. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, he's just unconscious from the injury on his right chest." I kneeled down and checked his pulse. "You better stay here and take care of your friend." I stood up before running to the other passage.

"Lukas! Where are you going?!" Po questioned. I halted my running pace and turned back.

"Going to take down the Night." I replied.

 _Eheh... you see that little pun I did there...? No? Fuck it, resuming the story... !_

"He'll kill you before you can even react!" Mantis shouted from afar.

"Don't worry about me. I've fought with him yesterday, it might be able to allow me to exploit a weakness he has as I'm gonn go take care that son of a bitch!" I assured as I accelerated my speed to find him. Right now I'm running in a long corridor which is made out of stone bricks, the floor, the walls and even the ceiling. With few torches lighting the dark way. The cells are in here are opened, so that's where they came from. And then I stumble upon Zekon's cell. The door was opened and has blood stained on the metal bars of the door. Also there's a dead rhino guard with his back against the wall with his throat been slit open. "Poor guy." I uttered emphatically. I gaze back to the corridor and kept running, I stumble upon a wooden door. I opened the door and head in. The place looks like a big hall with remaining opened cells. Then the mist is coming back and covering the whole hall. I mentally readied myself for his "illusions".

"I've been waiting for you." A familiar voice spoke.

"Come on! Show yourself, you coward!" I shouted. The mist then disappears as he steps out of the darkness. "Alright how about this, I'll fight you head-on, but you must NOT use those daggers to fight, did I make myself clear?!" I announced. He released a wicked smile.

"Ouch, that word 'coward' really hurts. Well at least you got a point. If I want that head of yours, I'll just accept those fair terms and fight you head-on as I'll tear it off eventually." He reached to his waist level and picked both of his daggers out. He soon let them both dropped to the ground and kicks the two daggers far away. "Get ready." He spoke with a hushed, deep tone as he began charging at me with incredible speed that my eyes could barely follow. He does a side punch to me. I managed to dodge it barely. He again does another punch at me. I blocked it with my left hand and punches him in the chest. He stumbled back one time and proceeded back to the fight.

 _Damn he's good, I'd better be careful..._

I lunges forward and leaped up as I kicked him. He blocked it but I caught him off guard by kicking his face with my other leg. He stumbles and wipes off a small amount drop of blood from his snout. I continued my relentless assault on him by kept throwing fast punches and kicks at him. I was breaking his defenses. He counter back by uppercutting me in the guts, sending me flying backwards. My soon starts rolling on upon making contact with the ground, after the rolling stops, I slowly stood up while holding my stomach in pain with my head lowered. I gaze up to him, and he was close to me and kicks me in the jaw. I fell down to ground with my frontal body is facing down to the ground. I tried to get up, but he grabbed me by the throat and pulled me up. He throws multiple punches in my faces.

 _Agh fuck! That hurts... !_

He prepares his final punch. He threw that last punch at me. I counter back with my Tenshi-Tatsumaki Senpukyaku as I gathered enough Ki on my legs. My spinning kick creates an mini-tornado that caught him. He received maybe more than fifteen hits inside the mini-tornado create by my rotating kicks and finished it what a strong somersault kick. He dropped to the ground groaning in pain. I walked to him.

"The fight is over, I won, so give up!" I said. He then released a short laugh.

"Hehehe... maybe... for you it's over..." He said in a hushed tone. I then felt a extremely sharp pain in almost across my whole torso. I let out an painful sharp scream as my body stumbles back.

"*yelling in pain* Y-You... you'vef fucking cheated!" I yelled, hissing in pain. Damn, I think he hides another one of his remaining dagger in his sleeves and eventually cuts me with it. He then laughed briefly.

"Sorry... I only accepted those "fair terms" for me to have fun, now the fun's over!" He said preparing his dagger as he's gonna stab my chest. When the dagger nearly planted itself on my chest, I immediately charged a small one-handed Hadoken that was strong enough and melee him by bashing th energy blast on his head with it as it knocked him far back to the ground. I swiftly stood up while still feeling the burn sensation vertically on the cut. He then stood up from the cold ground. His body was all bruised and sore, also his face was significantly bloodied from the hits his face took. "No! This is... impossible!" He questioned. "No one can last this long from me!" He exclaimed. I merely chuckled.

"Well your time of killing innocent people is over!" I said. He released an roaring battle cry and start charging me with full speed. I did the same as well. Our both fist collides with another. I shrugs off and goes for a knee strike. He also knee strikes my knee as he counters it. Our both hand then grabbed one another. We both start pushing each other down. We're both still not moving, but suddenly he's gaining the upper hand. My body slowly stumbling down due to the long vertical cut in my torso. Come on body! Don't let me down!

I forced out more strength from my body and start ignoring the burning pain on my torso. This time, it was me pushing him down to the ground. He surprised me with a punch in my chest at the same area of that cut, causing me to scream in pain from that vertical cut he gave me with his hidden dagger. I finally had enough and did my last resort as I gonna mustered up all my force and strength in one attack. I let go of my both hands from his hands and cupped my both hands on his both shoulders and move my head backward a little charging Ki energy for the headbutt. The blue energy I was gathering suddenly turned into red and black. I ignore it and bring my head down crashing and smashed his forehead like a hammer. The headbutt I did on him was so fierce, that it made the whole hall shaken.

As time flies by, he release his long last breath before he fell down to the ground. His body was motionless as I kicked it again to ensure if he's out for good. I think I've might had killed him, but he had it coming for him from the very first beginning of his sick career. I then slowly walked out of the big hall and returned to my friends. I opened the last door and saw the faces of my dear friends. They all rushed to me.

"Lukas! Are you okay!" Viper asked worriedly as she saw my wounds and bruises.

"*cough* *cough* Yeah I'm fine." I assured, holding my chest while I stumbling down to the ground. Viper wrapped her tail around shoulder along with the others joined me by my side.

"Easy there buddy." Crane spoke. Mantis then approached.

"Hey Lukas, way to go!" He complimented. I smiled.

"Thanks." I thanked him.

"I never knew you can take on someone like that Lukas!" Po said amazed.

"Man, you got tell us on how you beat the crap out of him." Monkey requested. I gave him a thumbs up. After moments of conversion with my friends, Tigress joins the 'group chat'.

"I am indeed impressed for you victory over the notorious Night Killer." She spoke.

"No no, I should be thanking you." I said. She tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" She questioned.

"If it weren't for you training me, He would have overpowered me at the beginning and I would've been dead by now." I said. She smiled. Po then helped me walking by wrapping his arm around my shoulder. Viper later then patched my wound with bandages and we all regrouped back with Yun and Gunjo. He was relieved seeing me returned back in one piece.

"Can't believe you defeated him." Yun uttered. I nervously scratches the back of my head.

"Technically, I didn't defeated him, but to be more accurate, I've sort of well... killed him." I said sheepishly. Everyone eyes widens open.

"Y-You actually killed him?!" Gunjo said. I merely nodded.

"How?" Crane asked.

"Well I head-butted him so hard, that I think it destroyed his brain." I said. Everyone was shown to be quite disturbed by the way I've killed him. "Hey! He was about to stab my heart out, so that's my last resort!" I shouted out defensively. They all seemed to believed me. I then almost forget to asked them something. "Hey, what about the prisoners that got released?" I asked. Yun turned to me.

"We managed to deal with all of them and put them back to the cells." He then released a chuckle. "Well, not all of them were." He said. Oh... I see what he meant by "not all of them were".

"Come on! Let's get back to the Jade Palace." I suggested. They nodded and start walking to the exit gate of Chorh-Gom Prison. Me, my friends and rest of the rhino that's accompanied us bid goodbye with Gunjo and start exiting this big place. Suddenly, a familiar figure was coming at me from behind with two daggers raised up. No way! It's the Night Killer! I thought that headbutt killed him, but he somehow still remain alive.

" **I'M NOT DYING YET, BUT YOU ARE!** " He yelled with no sanity in that voice of his while laughing maniacally.

When he's gonna bring his dagger down at my sternum, Yun stood in front of me and draw out his sword from his sheath and impaled it through my attacker's abdomen. The Night killer drops his dagger to the ground and soon spit out a portion of blood.

"*dying breaths* **W-Why?!** " Soon, blood start leaking out of his mouth along with a gush of blood been coughed out. Yun then pulled out his sword and kicked the dying black panther to the ground.

"Hope you burn in Hell for eternity you _sick_ _fuck_." Yun uttered with a dark and cold voice. He raised his sword up and impaled through the black panther's chest as the sword goes through his body as Yun merely has an emotionless expression on his face. The black panther soon let out a last breath before dying for good this time. Gunjo then run towards us.

"Are you guys alright?" The rhino asked worriedly while glancing at each of us.

"Yeah, nobodies were hurt here, I suggest you should start bury this scum by now." Yun suggested while he wiped the blood from his sword and sheathed it back on his scabbard. Gunjo nodded and order some few guards from Chorh-Gom Prison. They put the Night Killer's body inside a brown sack and dragged the dead body back to the prison. We all exchange goodbye with Gunjo and finally we can start making our way back to the Valley.

 **Somewhere At An Unknown Campsite**

There's a ginormous campsite that's almost has the same size of a modern military camp, the campsite has big and large tents, some illuminating torches lighting up the dark areas and lots of different animal patrolling around it and the sky was dark while it appears to be nighttime. In the center of the campsite, A tall coyote with strong-built body equipped with a familiar black ancient Chinese armor and with few soldiers equipped with standard armor standing by his side, what they're staring at is a strange white-painted pattern with candles on the sides of patterns on the grassy ground. A five feet tall coyote wearing a black cloak covering his entire body expect his head as he approached the tall coyote. The tall coyote turned around.

"Sir, it is time." The black cloaked coyotes spoke. The tall coyote turned and give him a confident smile before speaking.

"Yes indeed my friend Dai, let's begin this 'ritual' of ours as we planned this from the fifth day after our previous main base has been fallen." He nodded in acknowledgement. The black cloaked coyote ordered everyone to take a few steps back. He also ordered the few soldiers to lit up the candles, once all the candles are lit up, they all step back to their current position. The black cloaked coyote then start chanting.

"Oh dark entities from the Spirit Realm, I call upon your presence, now I shall summon the chosen warrior to this world! Now... rise... rise! RISE!" Dai chanted loudly. Suddenly, the flame of the lit up candle is slowly turning into bright fiery blue. The blue flames from the lit up candles is starting to covering the whole strange white-painted patterns, soon enough, the whole patterns on the grass ground has full engulfed by the tall blue flame and a figure is starting to form. Suddenly the blue flame that's covering the pattern has exploded, causing a shockwaves that's strong as a storm. Once the shockwave has stopped, the explosion has caused a very small-sized crater. The grass and other vegetations that's near the crater is burning with the blue flames. As the dust are still flying around, two glowing golden eyes is illuminating inside the dust, once the dust cleared off, the figure has stepped out. "Yes! The ritual is a success!" Dai exclaimed triumphantly. The figure was covered by the darkness and shadows of the night, it then let's out an evil laugh.

"Aha... ahaha... AHAHAHAHA! Yes! I'm finally free from that wreched hell." The figure said triumphantly. The figure then saw Dai approaching him. "And who the hell might you be?" The figure questioned cautiously.

"I am the one who revived you to this Mortal Realm." Dai replied calmly.

"Hmmm... well, if that's so, then I must owe you something back right?" The figure inquired. Dai nodded.

"Well yes, I've only revived you for one reason, would you like to join us?" Dai requested. The figure hesitated at the black cloaked coyote's request.

"And why should I?" The figured asked. The tall coyote steps in and approached the figure.

"Hello there. I am Tang Kuan, leader of this militia which is known is the Red Fang Army. We need your assistance on something and your gonna like this." Tang Kuan introduced himself to the figure.

"Alright, explain this to me then." The figure motioned its paw as its now interested.

"We were thinking of that you would likely to help us to destroy the Valley Of Peace, later on capturing it and taking control of it." Tang Kuan offered. The figure's ears perked up as well as his eyes are widens. "Along with destroying the Jade Palace and the ones who lives in it." Tang Kuan added. An evil smile soon spread across the entity's face.

"Shall the Valley Of Peace meet its utter destruction by tomorrow?" The figure asked as it can barely contain its excitement for destruction. Tang Kuan flashes his palm to the figure as it soon calm itself down.

"Do not be hasty my friend, this is NOT the best time to unleash our attack yet. You'll have to wait for the perfect moment. Also, if your getting bored around here, we would gladly offer you some extreme high quality training equipments." Tang Kuan offered, extended his paw open at the figure.

"Well of course, I'll wait and might as well do some training here. I just don't want to get rusty with my skills when going back there." The figure then shook Tang Kuan's paw as its accepted his offer.

* * *

 **Author Note :** _Phew! Now this side mission or side story that has been finished, I can now start making chapters that will be focus more about "the daily life of a a human in the universe of KFP" or other side stories before I could build enough story development to_ _plan for the "main story". Oh yeah, in the previous chapter, I've said that there will be a double upload once I return, but sadly I'm not done with chapter 24 yet, I would say it's around 75% finished while rereading it and rewriting it fo there's any mistakes has been made. Maybe in the next two days the next chapter might be done I hope._

 _Also note this guys, somethings I just read my own story just to check if there any errors, mistakes or misspelling in my old chapters as I might fix some grammars or if the fixing process is pretty long, I might end up making my old chapters a bit longer than they were._

 _By the way, you guys wanna know something funny, when I'm still traveling inside the airplane, I've been writing this chapter like a complete maniac even when nearly everyone is asleep. I've only had like around an hour of sleep that day, my eyes are burning like when someone has poured acid on it. But I was able to get a decent amount of sleep when I've arrived at my other family's house as I took a nap on noon. Thank you all for your love and support for this story of mine, without those, I would've stopped writing and give up like a total loser._ _As always, any feedbacks, reviews, questions and constructive criticisms would be much appreciated!_


	25. Chapter 24 : Passing On Traditions

**Author Note :** _As promised, here's the chapter that I've promised about two days ago! Before we began, I am very happy and grateful that my story was able to reached more than 10,1K views! Keep up the support, the story is only getting more interesting as I'm planning more ideas and other major parts of the story before writing it out. Hope you enjoy this chapter as always!_

* * *

 **Chapter 24 : Passing On Traditions**

It's been more than a month and a half has passes ever since the death of the Night Killer, the people in the Valley or maybe even the whole continent of China were immensely relieved that the Night Killer was killed for good. Now with that topic is over, I think this season is right around the mid-December. Brrr... plus it's also getting very chilly around here even if we're inside the Jade Palace. Today is Wednesday morning and we're still training like hell before as always. But suddenly I kept constantly sneezing every twenty others seemed worried about me and approaches me.

"Oh hey-" Before I finish my greeting, a sneeze has began building up inside my nose. "H-H-HAACHOO!" I took a few sniffs before speaking. "How's it going?" I finished my greeting while trying to sound normal.

"Lukas, are you feeling alright?" Crane inquired worriedly. I smirked.

"Yup I'm alright, don't worry about me, it's just this place is getting chillier." I assured, wiping my nose.

"It's certainly is." Monkey added, looking around and feeling the cold atmosphere of this season. Mantis then hopped on Monkey's shoulder.

"And don't forget about the Winter Feast, which I heard that is determined to start at 31th December this year, hosted in the Jade Palace." Mantis announced.

"Oh yeah! Those are THEE real foods for us," Monkey quickly took a quick glance at the panda. "no offense Po, we all still love your cooking as always." Monkey apologized. Po then gave him a thumbs up in response of assurance.

"But today is just 14th December, I'm pretty getting tire for waiting for so long." Mantis complained.

Before I join and kept conversing with my the guys in here, I've remember that I gotta go help Tigress with the Hadoken training. And I have to admit, she's doing far better than I've expected. I told my friends that I need to help Tigress on her training, they all nodded as I leave the Training Hall to meet her at the quite Training Courtyard. When I arrived, she was standing on the stone wall with her back placing on it with her eyes closed as she awaits for my arrival. She then opens her eyes once she felt my presence.

"Took you long enough, I thought you were gonna be late." She spoke with sarcastim. I laughed inwardly.

"Sorry 'bout dat." I apologized. "Let's begin, but first, show me how well has your training is been going." I motioned as she nodded. She stood out of the stone wall and walked towards the center of this courtyard. Tigress widens her stance, waving her arms around and cupped her hand together, soon, the fiery golden energy ball has formed on her palms smoothly. "Nicely done! Now tell me how heavy is it now?" I asked.

"Not heavy as before." She responded. She then thrust her palm further and the energy blast hits one of the Courtyard's wooden targets and breaks it into a hundred pieces. My mouth was left widen as I'm totally in awe that it only took her almost less than two months to master the Hadoken?! I then walked to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"You know, you might even surpass me, but that's not gonna be easy." I said, smirking confidently that surpassing me would be quite difficult for her.

"Remember this, that I'll always be one step ahead of you." She replied before she gave me a light friendly punch on my arm.

"Ouch, that hurts, you dummy!" I exclaimed in a silly manner with my left hand clenching my left chest as my right extended up to the bright sky. She somewhat finds my goofy behavior... funny in a way for her. We both stood up from the floor. "It's seemed you've learned quite a lot of the Hadoken, now... for the final step." I spoke sternly as I cast away my goofy side and let my seriousness flow in. Her face then placed with seriousness as well.

"What is the final step?" Tigress inquired. It took me a moment to remember what's the final step actually is.

"Is learning how to "throw" it." I said. "If you could at least throw five Hadoken in ten minutes without exhausting yourself, then you have mastered the Hadoken." I explained. I stood back from afar and watch how she's doing. She widens her stance as she's covered with a bright golden aura.

* * *

 **Few Moments Later**

It was just... unbelievable, she did eight Hadoken in ten minutes instead of five. I better be more careful if we both ever gonna sparring match again. She seemed slightly exhausted, so I made my way to her.

"Hey, how're you holding up?" I asked worriedly. She then finally managed to catch her breath.

"Yeah, so how did I do?" She shrugged off the pain and eagerly asked for her results.

"You did..." I spoke before I trailed off to think of something else to say. Her ears perked as she waits for my answer. "H-H-HAACHOO!" I sneezed again which made her tried to suppress a light chuckle. "What I meant was... you did more than I could imagine, your quite a fast learner you know and to be honest, I'm quite proud of myself for passing on the Ansatsuken techniques and traditions to someone like you." I complimented her which it made a warm smile appeared on her face.

"Your teachings reminds me of when the time master Shifu trains me in Bao Gu Orphanage." She said, remembering those times when her "father" was training on how to control his strength and temper.

"Do I, or is it something different?" I inquired.

"Yes, I would say those bright smiles of yours." She admitted. Which made my cheeks reddened a bit as I coughed in a bashful manner.

"Ehehehehehe... your weird when you trying to act nice, ya know." I stated. Later, we both laugh and continued to converse as we're sitting on the ground of the courtyard. While we both continued conversing, the red panda Shifu soon appeared out of nowhere and approaches us both.

"I see you both getting along quite well." Shifu spoke with a small smile. We both stood up from the ground.

"Oh hey master, I was recently teaching Tigress a technique that's rooted in the Ansatsuken." I greeted. Shifu's eyes widens in surprised.

"How honorable of you, passing on the traditions of the Ansatsuken. But what kind of technique you've taught her?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Hadoken." I replied.

"Alright then, may I see the result of your training." Shifu requested as he may sounded unconvinced. But I can't wait to get that look on his face when she surprised him by successfully performing the Hadoken.

"She's gonna start off by it by throwing one at me." I motioned for Tigress with a gesture for her to begin her demonstration of the Hadoken. Shifu was still at the same spot there and watch how'll she does. I stood in front of her and readied myself. She widens her stance as a fiery golden aura is emitting from her. She waves her arm around and cupped her both hand together, soon, an glowing golden fiery energy ball is growing on her cupped paws. She shouts " _Hado... KEN!_ " as she thrust her both palms forward as the energy ball has launched from her palms and went straight at me. I tried blocking the energy blast, but it dispersed wide open and explodes upon contacting with me. I was send flying and collides on the stone wall of the Training Courtyard.

"Lukas? Are you alright?" Tigress asked worriedly while she rushed toward me and helped me up to my feet. I turned to Shifu.

"So master, what do you think?" I asked as I patted all the dust of my back. Shifu then took a deep breath.

"I never knew that you be such a capable teacher." He replied impressed.

"Oh c'mon master, I was only returning the favor to Tigress for sharpened my skills."

"This is simply incredible. Normally, it would took more than fifty years for someone to learn how to control Chi, but utilizing it will take at least another thirty years." He uttered. My eyes soon shot open from that amount of time for someone to fully mastered Chi.

"Okay, that is WAY TOO much for me to handle, but seriously?! It took eighty years in total for someone to mastered Chi. But have you ever heard of Ki?" I asked.

"Yes I heard of it, it is what the Japanese calls it." Shifu replied.

"You know, logically, Chi and Ki are literally the same energy, it's just that other countries or cultures calls it." I said. Shifu and Tigress raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Do they?" Shifu asked further.

"Yup, but the Chinese way of yours of learning to harness and channel these energy is far too slow, there's also other numerous famous martial arts too struggles from this, but only one I think might be the fastest of learning to control these energy is the-."

"Ansatsuken." Shifu spoke in a hush tone.

"Yes, and always remember, that the one I'm using is the Mu No Ken, the Power Of Nothingness." I soon realized it time for me to go back to my room as I need to do something. "Master." I called him.

"Yes Lukas?" Shifu responded.

"May I go back to my room, I gotta do something really fast." I requested. The red panda nodded. I left the courtyard and head back inside the Student Barrack. I noticed it was around already the time of 6PM as I looked outside of my window. So maybe the rest of the other's training must be over by one hour soon. I dwelled in further in the hall as I found my room, sliding open the door rightward, head inside my room and closed the door by sliding it leftward. I looked under my bed and searched for an the scroll that I've taken from the library of the Hall Of Warriors without anyone noticing, not even Shifu has know it yet since the library is filled with hundred and hundreds of scrolls. The the scroll that I'm holding right now is the cpscroll that contains every essential and secrets of the Ansatsuken. I remove the lid for the scroll's casing the scroll and slowly and cautiously opened the scroll as I skipped most things and goes to that one topic that I must to know, the Satsui No Hado.

I began reading the topic and learning quite a lot of it. And damn, this power is just... absolutely terrifying, but I've heard a story that my previous master Gouken used to tell me and my adoptive older brothers about his previous master, Goutetsu, the only known man who can use the Satsui No Hado without going mad and shown any sign of corruption or losing his humanity. So all I need to learn about the Satsui No Hado for how to fully control it without losing my humanity and use it for one purpose... to avenge my deceased parents from that fucking bastard Akuma. As I continued reading, I heard a voice which belonged to Viper who called me

"Lukas! Dinner's ready!" I quickly grabbed the casting and put the scroll back inside, further covering it further with the two lids and hide it under my bed.

I stood up and respond back by shouting "Coming!" before rushing to the kitchen and have dinner with the guys. Everyone then looked at me with slightly suspicious eyes.

"What?" I asked as I become uneasy from their stares.

"You've never been late in dinner, even for at least five minutes." Mantis spoke before he eat a spoonful of rice.

"Yeah I know, I was just... you know... tired from those training today." I replied, trying to sound calm.

"You didn't done that much today." Viper stated.

"Yeah, what's up with you today?" Po added.

"I-I uggh-" I was trying get a word out of my head, but there were word word yet has come to my mind.

"He's been helping me with my training today." Tigress spoke. Everyone softened their stares and somehow has forgetten what just happened recently as they all got curious.

"What moves you taught her?" Monkey asked.

"You guys remember those energy blasts I could perform right?" I asked. They all nodded. "Well... I've sort of taught Tigress how to perform the Hadoken." I sheepishly rubes the back of my head. The sounds in the kitchen was filled with gasps as mixture of awestruck and surprise.

"No way! Did she?!" Po asked. I nodded. "A...A... AWESOME!" Po shouted as he shot up from the table. I put my index finger on my lips and say "shhhh", Po then calmed down and sit back on his chair.

"It was a piece of cake." I said proudly. "For me to learn the Hadoken would take up more than three years to learn it, but for Tigress, it took her less than two month to fully learn the Hadoken." After dinner, we all head back to the bunkhouse and rest for the night.

* * *

 **Next Day**

My eyes were slowly opening themselves as I slowly stood up and sit on my bed. My mouth felt a uncomfortable bitter taste as how dry it is, and damm, I need a good'ol glass of water. I stood out of my bed and put on the rest of my clothes and exits my room. After brushing my teeth and earring breakfast and etc, we were training as usual. But there was one thing as Po kept asking me to teach him the Hadoken, I gladly agreed and tried teaching him in the Training Courtyard. To my surprise he failed in every single attempt to AT LEAST gather Ki or Chi. He's literally breathing heavily due to his failed attempts. I then approached the panda.

"Hey Po." I called him.

"*breath* *breath* *breath* *breath* Y-Yeah? *breath* How... *breath* well did... *breath* I do?" He spoke, breathing heavily.

"How long have you been doing Kung Fu?" I asked.

"I've become the Dragon Warrior like almost a year ago." He began counting on his paws. "Yeah, I've been doing Kung Fu for almost a year ago."

"Ok, since you know Kung Fu, have you ever tried doing anything that's related to Chi?" I asked. It took him a while to think of a answer.

"No, but I've do heard of Inner Peace." He said. I then got my interested.

"What's this "Inner Peace", care to explain?" I motioned my hand.

"They say when someone obtain Inner Peace, the user is so calm, that he can evade or counter any attacks with extreme ease even with their eyes closed." Po explained.

"Holy shit... is there anyone you know who can use Inner Peace?" I asked.

"I know only one, master Oogway." He said. My eyes widen a bit in surprise.

"Tell me more about master Oogway would'ya." I asked. Po then clears his throat before explaining.

"Master Oogway was an elderly tortoise and the previous and the first grandmaster of the Jade Palace. He is credited as the founder of the Valley Of Peace, the creator of Kung Fu." Po began. "Highly venerated for his wisdom, knowledge, and experience, Oogway was considered by many to be a sage. He was respected by Shifu, the Furious Five and the entire Valley Of Peace, and all of China. He was known as the greatest Kung Fu master in history, having no other reputation surpass his." Po explained with narrative tone that sounded from a fantasy fairytale story.

"Amazing..." I uttered as I'm in awestruck, that I never knew this old tortoise can be something that everyone admires. I soon told Po to head back to the Training Hall and train with the rest as I want to train alone here and don't wanted to be disturbed. Po nodded and goes back to Training Hall to train with the others as the sound of the double wooden door shut fully. I prepared myself, maybe for the most dangerous training. I stand still with closes my eyes, and slowly trying to tap into the Satsui No Hado carefully.

'Alright, remember, don't lose control, you got this Lukas!' I thought to myself. I reopen my eyes and saw a red and black smokey aura has covered my both fist. I began by doing a few session of punches and... Jesus Christ! I punch fast as fuck! I tried my kicks as well and it also worked. Then I tried this, I waved my arms around and cupped my hands together as I'm slowly gathering Ki for this Hadoken. But once the Hadoken has fully formed, the beautiful blue color of it turned into raging purple, like last time. 'Alright, focus... focus... focus... focus.' I thought assuredly to myself as sweat began forming on my forehead. The weight of this Hadoken is far heavier than my normal Hadoken, but I must keep going. I thrust my palms as the purple Hadoken launched from my cupped hands, the purple energy blast hits on of the wooden dummy, instead of blowing it to a hundred piece, it incinerates it into bits, causing a very, very loud explosion. I noticed the bits of that wooden dummy I blow has caught on fire. The bits eventually landed on the other dummies, slowly setting the other wooden dummies on fire.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed as I run toward the other dummies that is on fire. I kicked all of them down to the ground and stomping out the fire. Once every fire has been extinguished by my stomps. Shifu has bursted open the double wooden open and run quickly as he approached me.

"What happened here Lukas?!" He asked with a nearly raised voice. He peaked behind me and saw the "mess" I've made. "Would you kindly explaining "this" to me." He extended his paw out at the small disaster I've made. I then nervously laughed.

"Ehehehehe... sorry, I believe I may have went overboard." I sheepishly answered. He then released a sign.

"Indeed you have. And what are you doing out here all by yourself?" He noticed.

"I kinda felt I want to train... alone?" I replied with my shoulder shrugged as my both hand raised up a bit.

"That's strange of you, you've never liked training alone, wouldn't you." He stated with a raised eyebrow.

"I know, but just don't worry about me." I assured.

"You sure your alright, I also sensed another disturbing force nearby too." He uttered at the last part of his sentence. My eyes widens up and my forehead began to sweat. "Are you alright Lukas?" He turned his gaze back at me.

"Yeah, umm, yeah, I'm fine, I also do sensed this "disturbing" force of what you call, but maybe it's your imagination or something." I nervously smiled. He looked at me in the eyes sternly. He then released a sign.

"Alright then, come, let's go back to the Training Hall." He said. I nodded. We both leave the Training Courtyard and head to the Training Hall. Everyone's eyes has locked on me.

"Where have you been Lukas?" Crane asked.

"Training all by myself, but master Shifu advised me that it's better for me to train with you guys here." I replied. Po then approached me.

"Hey Lukas! Wouldn't you mind sparring with me?" Po requested. Come to think of it, it's been a quite a while since I ever spar with Po, I gladly and immediately accepted his request.

"Sure bud." I accepted his request. We both head to the Palace Arena, along with the others as they're interested in the match of me versus Po than doing they're training. Once we both set our feet on the large stone square, everyone sits back and enjoy this little 'show' of ours.

"Man, I've been waiting for this!" Po spoke enthusiastically. I released a light chuckle.

"Me too, and thanks for reminding me, I was gonna ask you to have a match with me, if I still remembers." I said. "And there's one more thing I gotta tell you before we can get started." I motioned my hand as it may displayed something that's related to a "time-out" handsign or gesture.

"Yeah? What is it?" Po asked, softening his fighting stance.

"Remember that time where you and me first fought in the Hall Of Warriors?" I asked. Po ears then perked up.

"Oh yeah! Man, that fight was awesome!" He exclaimed as he remembered.

"Well... I was kinda... holding back against." I sheepishly said. The Furious Five facial expression seemed surprised and shocked.

"Is it true? Lukas was holding back when he fought Po back then at the Hall Warriors?" Mantis uttered.

"He must be bluffing, is he really that strong?" Crane said sarcastically as he's unconvinced.

"We'll see for sure." Viper said while averting her gave back to me and Po.

"W-what! You were holding back against me?" Po questioned loudly.

"Sorry about that Po, but this time..." I sternly spoke while cracking my both knuckles. "This time... I won't hold back like last time." I said with a serious, yet competitive tone.

"That's more like it, bring it on!" Po said excitedly as he was pleased to hear that I won't hold back and fight him seriously this time.

"HHHAAAAAA! HERE I COME!" I shouted, sprinting towards Po, who readied his defenses. I leaped up and gave Po a diving punch, he blocked and threw a punch at me, as I'm fighting at my full strength, I reacted quickly enough as I countered his punch with another punch of mine and gave him a roundhouse kick in the face, sending him back for a couple of feet away and fell the ground. I then released an annoyed grunt. "PO!" I called him. He then stood up and gazed to me.

"Y-yeah?" He asked.

"Fight me with your full strength, I told you I won't go easy on you." I spoke sternly.

"But what happens if I hurt you badly?" He uttered while fighting his paws.

"Don't worry about me, I've been through worse." I assured. Po opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. "If your the Dragon Warrior, THEN COME AT ME AND PROVE IT TO ME AT FRONT OF MY FACE!" I yelled. Po just stood there silent as he's head is lowered. I kinda feel bad for saying that, but it's the only way to get him fighting seriously. Soon he lifted his head up and nodded.

"Your right... I must fight with my fullest extended!" He responded with his fist clenched and raised in the air.

"Now your talking, big guy!" I spoke proudly. Po lunges forward at me and send a punch at my abdomen, I quickly blocked, but holy shit, the amount of force of that punch he gave almost matches up as Tigress's heavy punch? Shit... better watch out. As he lashes out a series of punches that he launches at me, but I quickly evaded them. He surprised me with a knee strike in my stomach, sending me flying back to the wall. I slowly stood up and leaped high in the air and charges a Hadoken with two hand. Po was taken by surprised as he looked at the bright blue energy blast that I'm currently charging. I shout " _Hadoken!_ " as I thrusted my palm, releasing the energy blast at Po. The speed of my energy blast was quick as hell. Instead of trying the dodge the energy blast, Po just... holy moly! As the Hadoken has made contacted with him, Po literally blocked it with his right forearm as the energy blast explodes on him.

"Don't think that move can work on me!" Po shouted before leaping up to me while I'm in midair and gave me a high kick on the left side of my torso, which made me crash down to the ground. Oh fuck! My whole body is sore. I ... I think I've underestimated Po, just like the last time when we both sparred in the Training Hall before traveling to search and sabotage Tang Kuan's base. After several seconds of groaning in pain, I've managed to get up from the wooden floor. I tried walking but it hurts the muscles in my legs!

"Aaagghh!" I yelled in pain. Po then became worried and come a little closer to me.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright, did I hurt you badly?" I merely chuckled which made Po step back as he raised his defense posture,

"This fight ain't over yet." I said lowly. I suck up the pain in my legs before dashing forward to Po and did a heavy palm strike which struck him in the chest. As the heavy palm strike has successfully struck on him and eventually stunned him. I began my devastating combo which I start by doing a double standing high kick as one high kick and another one followed up with a side punch with a straight punch. Later before he could recover, a powerful, singular hit of the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku and finish it with a Shoryuken as blue flame has emitted from my left fist and punches Po in the chin, lifting him skyward. Once I landed down safely while Po felled from the sky. Shit... I'm exhausted, but suddenly, Po still managed to get up after withstanding my most devastating combo. "Your the first person who ever survived my one of my most devastating combo." I complimented.

"*heavy breaths* Thanks... for the... *heavy breath* compliment." He breathed out heavily. I then gotten impatient and tried to finish the match for good. I sprinted at Po with my maximum speed and gathering Ki energy in my fist. Po just stood there... strangely, with his eyes closed and being very calm, I didn't care and proceeded forward. I threw my fist in his face, and he... no way. He catches my wrist to prevent my Ki-infused fist from smashing his face. Po then squeezed my wrist. Making me cried out painfully.

"Aaagghhh! Let go of me!" I shouted. I threw my other fist at him. He let's go of my wrist and perform a speeding roundhouse kick on my right side of my abdomen. Sending me crashing through multiple wooden dummies. I tried to resist the urge to passed out, but it was all in vain as my eyes has closed itself while hearing disoriented voices along with some multiple pair of fast fainting footsteps coming towards me.

* * *

 **Few Hours Later**

I groaned as my eyes were slowly opening. It appears that I'm in my room, with all the other guys in here. They've all signed in relief once I've gained conscious.

"Lukas! Are you okay?" I heard Viper as she slither towards me as she placed her tail on my right shoulder.

"Perfectly fine." I sarcastically replied while hissing in pain as I grasped the right side of my abdomen. Which made everyone chuckle lightly. "What happened to me anyway?" I asked.

"You were passed out after you received that roundhouse kick from Po." Monkey answered.

"Oh yeah... gotta give that guy some credit for defeating me." I said.

Everyone raised an eyebrow in confusion and say "huh?".

"The reason, is that he beat me fair and square, but most importantly, he did his best." Soon, I saw Po entered my room.

"Hey..." He spoke in a hush tone.

"Oh hey Po!" I greeted him with my usual tone while holding back the pain from right side of my abdomen.

"I'm... I'm sorry for what happened." He apologized as he's scratching the back of his neck.

"No, no, no. I brought this up to myself, it's fine." I assured.

"Thanks." Po nodded. "So how is he?" Po asked Viper.

"Your roundhouse kick has send him crashing throughout multiple wooden dummies and he eventually passed out." Viper explained. Po was about to open his mouths and attempt to apologize again, but I cut him off.

"I told you, it's fine, really!" I insisted. After few moments, me and the others exited my room and head to the kitchen. After all of us had dinner, we all head back to the bunkhouse and sleep. According to Viper's medical knowledge, the right side of my abdomen is estimated to make a full recover in at least four days. Perfect, I thought it might take much longer for the right side of my abdomen to recover as I just don't want to be in bad shape during at the Winter Feast event.

* * *

 **Author Note :** _So that's it everyone, hope you all enjoyed this chapter as always. Now with me finished the double upload, I can now go back on uploading regularly as usual. Oh wait look! It's looks like I've got two hints for you guys._

 _First Hint : The Winter Feast/Festival event is gonna happend around the 30s chapters._

 _Second Hint : I'll just fill up the 20s chapters by making another interesting side mission, maybe introducing at least three new OC's I've made like few weeks ago and one of them is a gonna be a secondary antagonist, while the rest are going be minor/_ _supporting characters for now._

 _And now with that's over, just keep your eyes peeled for some story developments in the future. As always_ _, any feedbacks, reviews, questions and constructive criticisms would be much appreciated! _


	26. Chapter 25 : A Warrior Who Needs Clothes

**Author Note :** _*YEET* It's yo boi, Oscar0916! And I'm here with Chapter 25! Alright, let's be a bit more serious here. *clearing throat* Ahem, this chapter is gonna be a bit boring, 'non-action' and will pretty much have no story development... yep... no story development at all... it sucks isn't it? A freakin filler has managed to caught us in it's trap. Anyway, I'm just really hoping you guys would enjoy it as always... or just endure the boringness of it. With enough said, LET THE TEST OF ENDURANCE BEGIN!_

* * *

 **Chapter 25 : A Warrior Who Needs Clothes**

Four days has finally passed since that sparring match I had with Po. The right side of my abdomen has made an incredible recovery, it still doesn't hurt that much though, but this little pain I'm feeling now isn't gonna bringing me down. I just couldn't believe Po has defeated me, but it doesn't matter, what kept me thinking was in that moment when me and him were still fighting in that sparring match. I charged at him, he was standing completely still with his both eyes simply closes his eyes while having a very peaceful and calm expression on his face. Did he actually tapped into this "Inner Peace" thing he talked about, I have a strong feeling that he did, anyway. Today's Friday noon, everyone, and I mean literally EVERYONE including the Palace servants has finally decorated the whole Jade Palace, took us more than seven hours to decorated this big place today. The place looks really, really great! The Student Barrack is only been minor decorated with red lanterns and large stickers by me and the others. The Training Hall is been decorated as well with few red lantern hanging on the wooden ceiling, along with Hall Of Warriors. But outside, like the Training Courtyard and outside the Hall Of Warrior is heavily been covered by beautiful white snow. What's more funny is that it start snowing before December. And bbbrrrr... it's so cold that I not even my temperature resistant jacket was barely keeping me warm, so I'm planning today is me going down the Valley and buy some new clothes later. But what's even better for today is that Shifu was kind enough to gave us a day off along with the weekend for helping out decorating the place, sweet! I suddenly remember that those two dudes, Monkey and Mantis said that they're both gonna go have some fun with fireworks, maybe I should go check and might have some fun, it's actual been a while since I've ever play with fireworks back then since I was twenty-one. Later on, I made my way down to the Valley, I asked a few villagers, none of them know where those two dudes are. After walking like a clueless guy, I walked around more as I follow the road path of the Valley. I then found those two with a large crate of firework aside them. I approached those two who were having fun as they lighting up fireworks and sent it to the cold breezing sky.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them. They both turned to me.

"Oh hey Lukas!" Monkey greeted.

"Isn't it my man Lukas!" Mantis greeted.

"So you decided to join our little 'party'." Monkey inquired.

"Yeah, I got nothing to do at the Jade Palace." I nodded. "I also kinda want to play with fireworks, it's been a while since I ever play with these dangerous bad boys." I took a glance at the crate of firework they had.

"Then come on!" Monkey offered me a handful of firework rockets and a box of matches. I accepted his offer by taking the firework rockets and the matches. I stick the firework rockets on the big pile of firm snow and lit the green fuse up. After few seconds of the sound of the sizzling sound of the fuse burning, a loud whistle can be later heard from it as the firework rocket has been launched to the sky and explodes while bright sparks dispersed out of the explosion. I then felt a bit nostalgic after hearing the explosion of the firework.

"Man... this feels good." I spoke with a hushed and satisfied tone.

"Yeah... totally." Monkey and Mantis both spoke a relaxed tone in union. As more sounds of the whistles of the firework rockets being blast to the sky, lots of colorful sparks has been released to the sky. I then looked behind me and saw the large crate that's storing... some paper-wrapped sticks? I walked to the crate and took one of the sticks out and began inspecting it. The stick is somewhat around and maybe more than thirty centimeters long, and for its appearance, the Roman candle has a blue paper wrapped around it and has a short green fuse wire sticking out in the tip of the stick. I then got curious and slowly lights it up with a match. After few second of waiting and hearing the short sizzling sound. I felt a very small force that has fazed my right hand a bit as it shoots out a medium-size spark, which has a variety of bright colors, such as yellow, red, blue and green. The projectiles it fires has great speed and creates miniature popping explosions. After exactly thirty shots, the stick has stopped firing as only dark gray vapor slowly flying out of the pipe of the emptied Roman candle.

While inspecting the Roman candle, I remember back then when I was younger around my early teen days as me and one of my brothers were having a duel with Roman candles, but since Ryu was so serious and "disciplined" or I don't even know. He chose not to duel, but Ken in the others hand, has almost the opposite personality of Ryu and decided to have a duel with me. While dueling, I accidentally shot my brother Ken in his 'manly' part which hurted him like hell like he described it as a woman kicked him in his groin, but at least it was nothing serious, yet it was still funny as hell though. I soon snapped back to the present as Mantis turned back and approached me.

"Oh I see you found our favorite firework which we're gonna save it for later." Mantis noticed.

"What are you two gonna planning with these?" I asked. Those two share a smirk to each other.

"Let's say, we both gonna have a little 'duel'." Monkey said. Great... why did I even predicted this while just remembering one memory from my previous life. But soon, an idea has sparked in my mind.

"Hey I think I got an idea, but you two must listen closely to the rules I'm gonna explain." I began by giving those two a match from the matchbox and a Roman candle. "The rules are simple. Step one, you two must stand on the road path." I explained the first step. Which they both finished 'Step One'. "Step two, start walking and... stop! Okay, turn your back to each other." They both soon finished 'Step Two'. "Now step three, raise your candles and your match." They both complied. "Alright, here's the final step, you gonna lit up the candle on my mark." I began. Both of them are start sweating and clenching they're Roman candles hard while their other hand/claw are shaking a bit as their holding the match for it not to fall off. "One... two... three... BEGIN!" I counted down. They immediately lighted up they're Roman candles start shooting each other. As the duel starts, everyone in the Valley takes cover by the house, walls and crates as all of them watches the duel. Mantis is beginning to get the upper hand due to his small state while Monkey is at an disadvantage due to he's size is multiple times larger than Mantis's body size, plus Monkey is focusing on both thing, slowly missing and dodging the same time, hindering his focus. All I can do is just sit back watch these two dudes duel the crap out of each other. When both of their Roman candles has finally gotten empty as it proclaimed that the duel is over. Mantis and Monkey then approached me.

"So... who won the duel?" Monkey asked panting for air.

"Let me see... I would say it's a tie." I announced the results.

"What?!" They both exclaimed at union.

"None of you both hit each other." I stated, they both took a moment to think.

"Hmph, fair enough." Mantis accepted the results while Monkey nodded his head in agreement as well.

"Hey, you guys wanna grab some lunch." I suggested, motioning my hand.

"Oh sure!" Monkey agreed.

"And it's all on me!" I assured. We both headed to another popular restaurant which I kept hearing about, I bet it has really great food over there.

The placed is called... uhhh... goddammit, I can't remember the name of the restaurant, wait I think I- Oh now I remembered! It's called "The Pink Flamingo", the place is specialized on breakfast, lunch, dinner, parties, bars and... umm... let's just simply say ; that the place is specialized at everything. Once we entered the place, it's quite beautiful here. It was almost made out of polished wood, like the floor, wall, and ceiling. There's also few bricked pillars supporting the ceiling. The tables looks like it has a clean white blanket covering it with one small glass that's contains a single bright and long-lasting candle in it, the chairs wee also made out of polished wood. After gazing around the restaurant, I saw a good spot that's next to the wall. I called those two guys as we us sit on that spot. After waiting for a few minutes, a flamingo dressed in white robes approached us.

"What a surprise! I never knew my restaurant is capable of attracting the two of th most famous Kung Fu masters!" He spoke excitedly before clearing his throat. "Welcome to The Pink Flamingo, the most famous restaurant in the Valley Of Peace. And I... Chang Zhou, but please call me Chang." He greeted us with formality.

"Hmph... the 'most' famous restaurant in the Valley Of Peace? I doubt that." Mantis whispered to himself.

"Is there something wrong, Master Mantis?" Chang asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Oh! Uh... no, no... nothing." Mantis said nervously.

"He said that there's a place better than this place." Monkey snitched.

"Hey!" Mantis exclaimed.

"And what is the place?" Chang asked with narrowed eyes. Oh no... I don't like where this it going.

"It's called Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop." The flamingo signed in irritation.

"Oh that damn goose, always stealing half of my business away!" Chang muttered. Wait the minute, does Chang knows Mr. Ping? Maybe asking might help and lift away my curiosity.

"Hey Chang, so that means your know Mr. Ping?" I asked. He noticed me and turned to me.

"And you must be the new student that everyone kept hearing about these days." He said grabbing my hand and shook it in a greeting manner.

"Yeah thanks, but can you answer my question please?" I reminded.

"Yes, allow me to explain." The flamingo straightened his white robe. "Twenty-five years ago, me and Ping was born on the same day, same place and same time. Both of our fathers were very close friends, almost close as brothers. They've taught us both the art of cooking. Since me and Ping were grew up to our young twenties, we both like to compete with each other as each of us both has open a restaurant to compete of who can attracts the most customers. But eventually, Ping's business of his restaurant is slowly growing faster than mine. Soon our competitive friendship slowly turning to rivalry, and then leads to both of us becoming bitter enemies to each other till now." He explained. Jeez, I never knew that this guy used to be good friends with that silly and kind goose. It's really sad that they're now enemies. "Now I'm done with my story. What would your order be?" He asked as he casted off his previous state as he changed the subject. After we're done choosing our orders, Chang leaves to the kitchen which I heard lots of chef are assisting the restaurant. Me and the two guys start conversing.

"Crazy isn't it?" I spoke.

"Yeah, I thought Mr. Ping and Po was the number one chef in Valley Of Peace." Mantis fidgeted his claws.

"Guess every best people always has a rival." Monkey said.

"I kinda feel bad that their friendship has ended in such an awful way." My face frowned at a level that's unnoticeable by anyone, but the unnoticeable frown on my face has replaced with a hopeful smile as an idea has pop out of my mind. "But... I wish I do something about it." I uttered with my hands crossed as it resting on the table.

"Don't worry Lukas, I bet they'll get along somehow." Mantis assured. Soon, a sheep with white robe with few black patterns holding a large tray with three plates. He then gently places the down to our table one by one. The plate looks like it has high quality, it's white with dark blue vine patterns on the sides. Mine plate consisted to have some fried rice covering the half of the plate with few vegetables and beans filling the other half side, while Monkey and Mantis's order are as same as mine. The smell of these fried rice has almost made me drool, soon, I start eating the whole thing and finished it in less than five minutes, I looked at those two, and they're not even finishing half of it. "You eat fast as always, not trying to pick on Po's bad habit aren't you, Lukas?" Mantis said chewing. I rolled my eyes sarcastically from his comment. Once those two finished what's on their plates while I paid the bill as we all bid Chang goodbye. We then go back to our previous spot where the firework crate we left there for a short period of time. We looked in the big crates and only see it almost empty, which only remains ten Roman candles as the other fireworks were used already. I turned to the two.

"Any ideas what we're gonna do the rest of these?" I asked. None of them responded as they've also got no ideas. More than five minutes passed, an another crazy idea has came out of my mind. "Yeah! That's it!" I exclaimed. They turned at me.

"Alright, what's your crazy idea?" Monkey asked with a slightly skeptical tone. I then noticed the skepticism in his voice

"Nothing THAT crazy." I assured to Monkey. "The thing I'm gonna do with the rest of these Roman candles as that I'm gonna make a minigun out of these." Both Monkey and Mantis cocked their head leftward in confusion.

"What's a 'm-minigun'." Monkey asked. I was gonna face palm myself, but I stopped myself from doing it so as I realized I'm still not in my current "world and time". I then took a breath before explain this to them as best as I can.

"A minigun is a heavy weapon that can be held or mounted on with varieties of carriages. It can shoot quite a lot of projectiles with great accuracy and deadly speed effortlessly in seconds. Running with this object will either slow down your speed or mobility or exhaust you to your breaking point, depending with kind of model your using." I explained, while it doesn't sound much, but at least I tried my best. The two looked confused for a moment, until short time has passed, they've figured it out.

"That sounds legitimately awesome!" Mantis exclaimed.

"But CAN you make such a thing?" Monkey asked.

"Now you mentioned 'that' part, I should really find some stuffs to make it." I bent down slightly as I grabbed the large crate with theRoman candles in it and start walking at another direction. "And I promised I will finished it! But under ONE condition!" I spoke a raised voice for them to hear me.

"What is it?" Mantis asked as his raised voice echoes from afar.

"This minigun is only gonna be used during the Winter Festival!" I replied loud enough for them to hear me.

"OH COME ON LUKAS!" Monkey exclaimed loudly from afar as his voice echoed to me.

"Hey! The more you wait, THE BETTER IT IS!" I responed louder as I'm quite far from them now. I turned back and start making my way back to the Jade Palace. After some peaceful walking. I suddenly remembered that I need to buy some new clothing for the Winter Festival. I just need a long sleeved shirt, warm pants, maybe sandals... and ehehehe... maybe some uhh... new underwear... OH GOD FORGIVE ME FOR SAYING THAT, I KNOW IT CRINGY AND WEIRD, BUT PLEASE BARE ME! Ok... *huff* *puff* where was I? As I was saying, I need some new clothes right now, because my I kept washing my current clothes every single day, I'm also expecting my jeans or running shoes's durability and quality is beginning to wear off, but my hooded jacket is still looks like in perfect condition from the day Ken bought this for me from my sixteenth birthday. They've were thinking about throwing a big birthday party for me since then, but I didn't really care and asked for a casual birthday instead. Anyway, I've eventually arrived outside a store with an entrance passage that leads inside, I checked by walking in as there was barely sunlight in side here, plus with worse matter, the torches weren't light up, probably they've forgotten or were late to light up the torches. I shook my head from these pointless thoughts and walked further in.

After a short period of time walking straight inside the dark entrance, I could see a dim yellow light. Soon, I found the source of that light that was emitted by the red lanterns that has been hanged up to the ceiling as I entered the shop. There's also a lot of different species of animals in it, everyone was searching, inspecting and testing the clothes. I dwelled deeper in the store, trying find some interesting clothing. The only thing I'm holding right now is a pair of sandals, a traditional Chinese slack with the color gray on it along. Also some Shaolin wraps as few days ago, Tigress has strongly recommended me to buy them for me to better training performances and essential protection in either training or real battle. I also got myself some fresher and more comfortable pair of underwear which strongly resembles a boxer short, there's a white one, black one, gray one and etc, I might wear them after right away when I get them washed up, especially in Summer, because shits gonna get pretty hot out there.

After walking around the clothing store in circle like four times, there was another thing that had caught my attention. I walked to the clothing stand and searches it, I gently pull out a traditional Chinese vest with the beautiful color white all over it. I lifted the vest up from the hangings and start inspecting it. The vest has long and comfortably wide sleeves along with a wide shirt collar, black buttons that you can adjust and it has black trims around the neck part and at the end of the sleeves. I would say this vest looks kinda similar like Tigress's vest, but it's blank white with the back part of the robes trailing down to be slightly longer than the front, kinda makes me look cool thought in the night when I'm jumping on roofs to roofs. God, now I sounded like a fucking nerd, let just simply say that this vest seems quite dope alright? What, I'm still nerd, *sign* forget it you guys, I've admitted that a fighter like me, is a total nerd as well. After observing the vest, I decided to that I want to buy it as I walked and approached the counter. I then put the vest with everything else and the big crate filled with only ten Roman candles on the counter's table.

"The big crate is with me and how much will these cost in total?" I asked.

"One minute!" A soft and feminine voice spoke. I peaked over the counter and saw a red figure that was looking down, reading a book which looks like a novel.

The red figure appears to be a red vixen, she wears a cyan qipao dress with silver vine patterns on the sides, also has a long, fluffy tail sticking out and she has emerald green pupil with an innocent look on her face which it looks quite adorable. Her eyes widens as she was unexpectedly surprised by seeing me as she produced a high-pitched yelp.

"Eep!" After that, she was gonna releases a loud, fangirly squeal which gonna attracts lots of unnecessary attention that none of us would want. I quickly put my index finger on my lips and produced a low and audible shushing sound.

"Sshh! Calm down, will ya?" I shushed before putting my index finger away from my lips. Oh Jesus Christ, my reputation is slowly preceding me in these days... anyway. After the red vixen calms down, she took a few quite breath before speaking to me.

"S-sorry, kinda of a fan." She rubbed her upper arm timidly before speaking. "I've kept hearing people talking about you. Your popularity has gone sky high after when you fought alongside with the Furious Five and even with the Dragon Warrior at the same time at a dangerous mission!" She said enthusiastically, without realizing her voice was getting louder each word she said.

"Shhh!" I shushed with my index finger on my lip again.

"Oh, sorry." She apologized as she scratches the back of her head sheepishly.

"Don't worry, and about the price?" I mentioned. Her ears perked as she remembered.

"Oh don't worry about it! It's on the house!" She assured. She took an out large white bag with blue patterns on it. She took the clothes I chose and put them all in the bag.

"You sure? I'm willing to pay for it." I persisted as I took out some coins.

"No, no! It's fine, I insist." She reassured. I sign in my defeat.

"Very well then." I said picking up the large white bag and put it on the big crate before leaving for the exit passage way.

"Wait." She called out. I turned.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"T-thank you for visiting, hope you come back s-s-soon." She stuttered. I merely release a short laugh from her adorable, childlike enthusiasm.

"Sure! I'll come visit if I can!" I said, waving my hand at her before leaving the clothing store through the dark exit entrance as I made my way back to the Jade Palace. Once I reached inside the Jade Palace, I gave Shifu the respectful bow and greeting while I greeted the others with casual greeting, such as "hello" "what's up" "yo" and etc. Once I've made it back to my room, put the large bag on my bed while the big crate stays on the wooden ground.

I start by grabbing the white vest out of the bag and head towards a medium mirror attached on the wall. I removed my hooded jacket and put the sandals on and wore the white vest on, and I gotta say, it looked really great on me. I also wore the gray Chinese slacks on while wrapping the Shaolin wraps on my lower leg and my forearm to my wrist. Did some few fancy poses as it feels pretty great and satisfying, unless if someone sees you doing it, it'll just be very embarrassing indeed to experience that feeling. After some few more silly poses, I looked at my self in the mirror, I just realized how much I've changed since I first arrived and start living here. My hair length has grew long, almost reaching the length of my shoulder. My body has gotten slightly more muscular and fit due to the dangerously relentless training sessions I kept having with the others daily. Before the final touch, I grabbed a mini thin hair tie out the drawer of my desk. I straightened my posture at the mirror and start tying my hair. I grabbed a large portion of my hair from the back and start tying it. After tying and wrapping the rope around my hair, I finally done. I look at the mirror and damn! I looked like badass, mostly like the guys from those Chinese martial art movies I've watched in my previous life. My previous hairstyle only has bangs covering my right eye, I groaned as I finally had enough of these bangs and decide to cut it shorter by grabbing a nearby scissor and cut it carefully. After few more minute of cutting and readjusting my hair, my new hairstyle now has short bangs that only covers left and right side of my forehead and some medium bangs on the both front sides of my head that covered my ears, while the most of the back side of my head's hair has been tied up, leaving a short and thin ponytail hanging low. After briefly admiring my new hairstyle, I left the room to surprise the others with my new looks.

While walking on the hallway, I looked at the window outside, it looks the sun is going down, slowly becoming dawn. I then hear few familiar voice ahead, leading to the kitchen. I saw the door left a little open with a few light coming out of it. I took a look inside and saw the guys are having a nice conversation. I then put my hand on the door and pushes it as I entered the kitchen. Everyone ceases their conversation as they've saw the "new" me.

"What's up guys." I greeted them casually. No response I got from them as they kept starting at me. I waited silently, yet no response. Until Mantis decides to break it.

"There's no way this badass can be Lukas!" Mantis spoke with a mixture of surprise and disbelief.

"Is that really you Lukas?" Crane asked, leaning his head a bit closer.

"Yep, that's me, your pal Lukas." I smirked. Suddenly a fanboyish screech can be heard, let me guess, it's Po.

"Oooohh... oohhh... OOOHOHOHOHO WOW! Just, oh my gosh. Lukas! Look at you! You look like a complete different someone here!" Po exclaimed in enthusiasm. I then took a seat with my friends.

"So... uhh... any changes you see since I first arrived here?" I asked.

"Well... I see you have bought yourself some suitable pants for training." Viper inspected.

"Let me correct you there my friend, these ain't pants, these are traditional Chinese slacks."

"Sure, whatever you call them." Viper said rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I see you purchase a nice pair of sandals as well, but you still have your gloves."

"You look like your in better shape than before." Crane said patting my back with his wing.

"Your hair has grown longer and I really like it when you tied it." Monkey pointed.

"I see you took my recommendation on purchasing some Shaolin wraps, you better thank me, because they're gonna be quite handy when it's to training in endurance. About your new vest, I would say it suits you, makes you look more like a formal warrior indeed, but you still lack the attitude of it." Tigress said.

"Hey! Lacking a "formal attitude"? Come on Tigress, I just can't help it." I said smirking, which made her rolled her eyes. "Anyway... thanks you guys, I greatly appreciate it that you all liked the new looks on me." After having dinner with my friends, we all head back to our room to rest for the night. Once everyone was fully asleep. I slowly pick up the big crate with ten Roman candle as I walked to the small desk on the that's slightly close to my bed. I sat down on the wooden chair and put the big crate of firework on the desk, I took my white vest off and tighten my thin ponytail a bit tighter for more focus while I opened some drawers of the small desk and pick up some tools. I think I'll might know what to do about the firework minigun.

* * *

 **(Unknown) Author Note :** _*steps out from the shadow while clapping it's hands* I see you've made it out alive, fellow readers. You've shown me that your quite courageous, tolerable and very brave to enter the Test Of Endurance as you've managed to survive the onslaught of Fillers. We shall meet again soon, fellow readers..._

* * *

 **(Real) Author Note :** _Okay... that was quite a weird and strange entity that has spoken with you guys, just don't take its words too seriously of saying that the next chapter might another goddamn Filler *laughing nervously* ehehehe... if I were you, I wouldn't let those words get into your heads alright? Good, just don't stress your head over what it said. Alright then, since you've heeded my warnings multiple time, I guess I'll see you guys in the next chapter._ _As always_ _, any feedbacks, reviews, questions and constructive criticisms would be much appreciated!_

 _ **Edit :** Oh yeah, I've almost forget! You can go to DeviantArt to see a drawing of my OC Lukas Gilman, just go to that site, type my username "Oscar0916" and you'll see what our OC protagonist Lukas Gilman looks like! (If some of you guys are having difficulties imagining what he looks like) There's one problem, this drawing you'll see of him is him with his previous clothes and stuffs before he did some changes in this chapter, but I can assure you that I'll try drawing the "new" Lukas next time when I have free time! I'll see you guess next time in August!_


	27. Chapter 26 : Short Nuisance With Crocs

**Author Note :** _Sorry for taking a while, I've been resting my head recently and suddenly got the energy back to write out chapter. And... wait... it's a SHORT AND BORING FILLER AGAIN, EH? A short boring filler that has yet again caught us all in its trap, plus with no plot development! Hope you guys enjoy this ( while enduring the pain of reading this fillers)._

* * *

 **Chapter 26 : Short Nuisance With Crocs**

The rays of the sun has penetrates through the window, eliminating most of the darkness in my room. I groaned as the bright light from the sun was shining on me. Slowly creaking my eyes open and soon realized that I've felt asleep on my desk while sitting on my wooden desk chair as I've worked my ass off last night. I lift my torso up from the desk and saw that the firework minigun was completed. The minigun I've made is eighty-five centimeters long, twenty centimeters height and eighteen centimeters wide. The whole structure of my minigun was completely made out wood as I've disassembled the whole big crate that I've used to and uses it's wood to also make the two big grip, one grip that is on back which must be held vertically and other grip on the middle and must be held horizontally. It took a while to carve these two grip. With further more details, at the end of the barrel, it has that has thin rope holding all the ten Roman candle at once. After admiring my finished work. I get up from the wooden desk chair, wear my new vest back, fixed and brushed my hair while tied it back. Soon cover the big minigun on my big desk with an white blanket I grabbed. I head out of my room. Suddenly, a familiar aroma had filled the air of the hallway that I'm waking on, once I head to the kitchen. I saw the rest are others were sitting on the tabling chatting casually while Po and Viper were cooking... p-pankcakes?! Jesus Christ, it's literally been a while since I've ever eaten or tasted pancakes back in my world, man I sure do miss pancakes though. I took a seat with everyone else as I began to wait patiently for Po and Viper to the pancakes.

"Every time when I look at you, you look a different person." Crane spoke.

"Nah, I don't think I looks that different." I replied.

"I think I'll have to get used to your new appearance soon." Tigress said gazing at my new looks. I then noticed Monkey and Mantis are signaling me to go sit close with them. I gave them both a wink in response.

"Hey, sorry, but can you excuse me for a moment." I spoke sheepishly. Tigress and Crane nodded. I shifted the wooden chair I'm sitting on to head closer to those two guys.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Did you finish "it"?" Mantis mentioned with a whisper as he emphasized the word "it".

"Oh yeah, the firework minigun is finished alright." I assured with a whisper as I don't want to spoil the surprise for the others guys.

"So how is it?" Monkey asked.

"It's big and long but not that heavy. And it looks sick and cool." I said.

"Anything features we should expect?" Mantis asked.

"I can only tell one feature... and that features is that the minigun is gonna be absolutely awesome!" Both of their facial changes, giving me two disappointing looks on their faces.

"Wow... what a surprise." Monkey said sarcastically while clapping his hands lightly.

"That could've been a better answer." Mantis spoke with a disappointed tone. I then crossed my both arms.

"Hey don't judge me because I can't reveal it yet, remember, the more you wait, the better it is." I said. I soon shifted the wooden chair back to spot where Tigress and Cranemwere sitting st

"So, what have I mist?" I asked.

"Not much, but have you heard about a chef named Chang Jun that's gonna challenge Mr. Ping at a competition?" Crane spoke as his announcement has left me surprised.

"No way! Are they?!" I asked once more.

"Yes they are, I've seen some posters on the village that says a chef has decided to challenge Mr. Ping in a competition that will begin at tomorrow's night." Tigress spoke as she confirmed the news.

"I think I'll go and watch it." I uttered. Man... Mr. Ping and his old rival Chang Jun, maybe the most epic chef cook off show I may ever gonna say in my entire life, better get there pretty early if I want to see everything.

"And I'll definitely be there cheering for my dad!" Po spoke from afar as he skillfully flipped a pancake with the sizzling pan.

"I'll go watch too, it might be fun and I might learn something by observing their techniques!" Viper said while setting a pancake from the sizzling pan on a crystal-clear plate. Once Po and Viper were finished cooking the pancakes, they've put three pancakes on each plates and place them on the table. Oh man, looking at these is just gonna make me start drooling as we all start digging in, and it turns out as always, I finished first. After putting the dishes back to the sink and washes mine while placing it back to its rightful place. I was thinking about doing some training, but what spot? Hmm... Training Hall, no... Palace Arena, nope... AHA! The Peach Tree Hill! Come to think of it, it's been quite a while since I've ever visited the place. After I've decided where to train, I head out of the Kitchen while making my way to the Peach Tree Hill before admiring the beautiful overlook of the Valley Of Peace once again.

I took few deep breaths and does some few low punches and kicks to the empty air in front of me. As more sweats pouring down from my forehead, my body is itching for some powerful techniques, such as double kicks on mid air, somersault kicks, powerful punches and etc. After a ten minutes break has passed, I stood up. My body is even more itching for even powerful moves, I think I know what to do. Let's see how strong I become... enough to control the Satsui No Hado. I took a deep breath, exhaling all the nervousness out of my body while focusing my mind and widens my stance as the smokey red and black aura starts emitting from my whole body as I let my negative emotion doing it's job as it shows me the worst times and moments in my lives, especially the way the other people treated me back then. Suddenly I start hearing creepy hushed voices whispering around me. I was starting to freak out, because this never happened during my previous training for controlling this overwhelming power. I was able to mustered all of my courage and continued to ignore the whispers and resume with this dangerous training.

"Don't you see... your only bringing grave danger to yourself." A creepy hushed voice whispered slowly. I proceed to ignore it. "You must stop... young fool... cease for what your doing... you have yet no knowledge or even slightest of this power." The voice said slowly again. As more whispers kept whispering around me, my vision is slowly getting blurrier, my head is starting to spin faster and my body is getting numb fast. I stumbled down on my both knee with only my both hands supporting me. Then... the whispers disappears and I sensed someone was approaching me from the behind, I quickly turn around and saw someone I know. It's was the ghost of the well-known Grand Master Oogway. I stood up weakly while giving him a weak smile. His face was calm as ever, but instead... it's has sternness attached to it. I then bowed respectfully before speaking to him.

"M-Master Oogway! I-It's been a while!" I greeted nervously. He noticed my nervous expression and took a deep breath.

"You do not need to act, I've already known." He said sternly.

"Then what Is It?" I asked.

"I've sensed pain, suffering and sadness in your heart. But deep down, most of it... is filled with hatred and vengeance towards a certain man that you wish to seek in the future when you've become strong enough to face him." He spoke with his eyes closed.

"Certain man? W-Wait! Did you see him and where?" I asked with a desperate tone as my eyes widens that he knows where Akuma is.

"No... not at all...but I felt his presence once before and it's the same dark, malicious, wrathful energy I felt back then when I was still alive. It was indescribable, it was a energy that I've never felt before." He said with a hushed tone with his hand placed on the trunk of Peach Tree while gazing at its pink petals.

"Okay, but what are you doing here?" I asked. He averted his gaze back to me.

"Since I'm only a spirit now, I come by to only warn about the extend use of this new power that may have intrigued or even might have fascinated you greatly." He warned. I suppressed a gasp in my mouth before covering it with a chuckle.

"Don't you worry about me! I'll get this power under control. You have my words." I assured. Oogway merely smiled softly.

"I can only hope so... I shall wish you the best of luck as your "intensive" training awaits you." He said while emphasizing the word "intensive". The leaves of the Peach Tree was now flying spiral around him as he glows pink.

"Intensive?! What do you mean by that!" I asked my final question loud enough for him to hear.

"You'll find out soon enough when you kept continue this kind of training of yours." He said. Soon, the pink petals from the Peach Tree dispersed as Oogway was now out of sight for me... but out of sight to this world. This warning he gave me is getting me thinking, should I kept training or just find another way, screw it! I'll master this power soon enough. Since today is Saturday, maybe a long walk on a village might get some deep or heavy thoughts off of my mind before I shook my head and began making my way to the thousand steps stares. After descended down to the Valley's village, I was walking on the streets, greeting the locals and well... fans. Man, walking can be real good relief if you have lots of thought weighting your head down. I then took a break and sat on a nearby wooden bench as I enjoy the view of the village and the gentle cold wind along with its soft snowing before I closed my eyes for quick nap, until it was disturbed by some few presence I sensed coming in front me. I quickly opened my eyes and saw a gang of crocodiles stood at front of me, all of them were are shirtless and wears red pants with metal parts on it and some has black pants.

"Hey buddy! Would you mind spill out anything you have." The one said in the middle with his hand crossed, he has baggy red pants tied with white wraps at the ends, leather-studded wristbands and belt, and a kilt of armor below the waist. As he's in the middle, I would say he's the leader of the gang, he also wears some additional armor. He wears a classic black Chinese helmet with a spike on top, as well as extra body armor across his back.

"Huh?" I briefly replied, nearly sounded groggily.

"Don't make me repeat myself!" He warned. I then stood up from the bench and sharpened my facial expression as I put on my fighting stance. From what I've done, it causes him and his whole friends laughing hysterically. "AAAHAHAHAHA! What? Do you think that little pose of yours gonna scare us off like that?" He mocked. I grinned.

"Heh, this is more than a simple pose." I quickly gave him a quick jab in the snout, which made him fell in the ground yelling.

"That's it! Get him boys!" He ordered while holding his snout with his both claws. A crocodile with spear came charging at me, I quickly noticed and sidestepped. Afterwards when I dodged his spear attack with a sidestep, I managed to caught his spear's pole and flips it out of his claw and planted a spinning high kick on his face as the kick knocked him out. Another come at me with a wooden staff. He launched multiple hits at once, but I blocked them all and yet it still stings my forearms. He continues swinging his staff at me left and right, after dodging and blocking, I found a wide opening and gave the croc an uppercut in the stomach, causing him to drop the staff and fall to the ground while groaning in pain. After dealing with the other two, a big croc has joined the brawl. He is very big for a crocodile... or maybe too big. I would say he's around more than two meters tall. His scale color is darker and has armor plate with spikes on his shoulder, wrist and almost his entire back to his tail. I think I got a plan to defeat this big guy... with a little more effort I guess. I waited for his attack and he threw a straight punch to me, I dodged and allow his fist to hit the ground, which I felt the ground shaken for moment. Alright new plan... DO NOT get hit by ANY attacks that he throws at you! He lift his right arm and throw another punch with his left arm, but this time. Once his fist crashed on the ground. I quickly reacted and jumped on his massive arm and made my way up to him and does a multi-hitting Tatsumaki Senpukyaku on his face, which made him staggered back a few while I landed on the ground safely. He then released an angry roar.

"That's it! I'll crush you, you little pipsqueak!" He shouted.

"Then come here and try me you ugly sack of scales!" I spat back which infuriated him more as he roars again. He then took into positions and starts charging at me with immense force and speed. Shit... come on! Think brain... hhmmm... i think got it. I closed my eyes and widens my stance while trying to maintain my mind calm. I start gathering a large portion of Ki energy around me into my both hands, I opened my eyes and saw him almost gonna crash on me, my hands instantly lights itself up as it is imbued with blue aura of fire-like energy. "Tenshi..." I chanted. I punched him in his abdomen with my left hand as the punch generates so much force, it causes all the dust, leaves and any tiny particles around me flies off crazily. The big croc later gasped out a portion of air out of his mouth while being stunned severely. I punched him again with my right hand on his chest as more force being generates and then finally it goes to the chin, generating even more force and also a explosive sound being generated by it too. The final punch of my fist instantly emits a golden flame with sparks as the golden blazing punch lifted him several meters high in sky as he fells to ground hard while I gently descended down to the ground. The big croc was lying on the ground unconscious with his abdomen, chest and chin has some fist markings on it as it's red hot. I looked at the rest and it's only three remaining. I walked up to them and the leader was starting tremble, the other one, instead of trembling, looks like he has a... derp-face? Huh? He's eyes are turned in different directions. I then slowly approached him. "Are you gonna fight me or what?" I asked with caution.

"Okeh." He said with a weird voice. "Hhaaagghh!" He then goes charging at me with his fist raised as he's making this easy for me. He then swings his fist at me as missed and he... what the? He just flopped down to the ground and start making weird noises that only a mentally ill person would does and passes out for no logical reason... okeh... anyway. I reverted my gaze back to the leader. Who was indeed shocked that I took out his whole gang.

"Wait don't tell me that they've..." the leader began trailing off. A short crocodile with orange pants with bright yellow wristbands and shirtless approached him by his side.

"Ugh, Fung, maybe the rumors were true, those guys did have a new student that everyone's been talking about recently." He spoke, poking his leader's shoulder.

"Darn it Gahri!" Fung shouted as he grabbed his hat and threw it on the ground before picking it up and put it back on his head. "I'm well aware of that already!"

"Come on! Let's grab the guys and go!" The short crocodile that named Gahri suggested. He and Fung then picked the others while the big croc woke up and limply picked the rest of crocs of this gang.

"This ain't the last time you'll be seeing us again!" Fung shouted as he fled from the scene with his gang. I then heard a familiar voice echoing from behind me and turned back as I saw my good friend Po run up to me.

"Lukas! Are you hurt or anything?" He asked.

"No, no I'm fine." I assured patting the dust off of my white long-sleeved vest.

"Thank gosh, man those guys always like to ruined the "peace and quiet" moments around here." Po spoke, annoyed.

"Do you know them?" I asked as I finished patting the dust off my vest.

"Yeah, it's Fung and his friends." Po answered.

"What's so dangerous about them, they look like they can't even harm a twig, but themselves." I joked while chuckling upon my own joke.

"They can be dangerous and sometimes can't." Po said with an unsure tone. "Like one time when your not around here, me and my friends were on a mission to escort one of the emperors's little princess called Mei Li. But we all got ambushed by Fung's gang as they targeted us for the princess's luxury and values items. But me and the Furious Five had beat'em all up while no others were hurt and saved the day." Po explained proudly.

"Jesus, the emperor's little girl... they all must've had some sort of a death wish." I joked.

"Gonna somewhat agreed with that you said. After the whole situation with princes Mei Li, we've been dealing with Fung and his gang for like a almost a year until you've arrived here." Po said. "But tell me this, how was your first time dealing with them." He asked.

"There were like almost completely harmless, but the one you've just watch out is that big croc." I said.

"Oh Lidong, he was really hard to defeat, it took me and Tigress to finish him off at less than two minute with strategy." Po said.

"I was lucky that I used one of my most powerful technique."

"Then what's this "secret" technique of yours?" Po asked curiously.

"It's the Tenshi Shoryuken." I answered.

"Oh that jumping uppercut you've used, man that's so awesome when you do it." Po spoke enthusiastically.

"But the Tenshi Shoryuken is different from the normal Shoryuken, a Shoryuken is when an user strikes the opponent with an powerful uppercut as they jumps, which hits the abdomen to the chest and finally to the chin. But the Tenshi Shoryuken is whenever the user punches the opponent in the stomach as it causes high damage and severely stunning the opponent's if their "untrained", then punches the chest with his other fist with immense force and finally forcing the all of your remaining force as your fist goes to their chin, dealing maximum damage." I explained with my two hands doing some signs and gestures of it. Po was in slight confusion but mostly in awe as he heard and understands few of the details of what I said. I waved my left hand around his face as he snaps back to reality. We both continued chatting as we both head back to the Jade Palace and spent the rest of the day with the others while tomorrow while be the last day of the weekends known as Sunday while the another familiar day called itself _Monday_ has some hard sessions of training that is currently awaiting for me and my friends.

* * *

 **Author Note :** _Okay! Hope you guys enjoy reading this filler chapter. The next chapter is also going to be a filler and it's longer and it's the last one before I can start with the next story arc and as well the Winter Festival! Yeah, I honesty have nothing to say for now, I am super sleepy right now, likes I've finished writing this chapter till 3:24AM. Also there's bad news, and that is SCHOOL is gonna start! Which means, I'll have less free time to write and think about further plots for this story, sucks isn't it?_ _As always_ _, any feedbacks, reviews, questions and constructive criticisms would be much appreciated, and also one more thing before I go, if you any of you readers are 'schoolers', I wish all of you the best of luck with this school year! *2018-2019*_


	28. Chapter 27 : Cook-off Battle

**Another Note :** _It has been more than three weeks since I've uploaded chapter 26, and as I said, this chapter will be the last filler before I can start with the next story arc. And also, thank you all who read my story during the time when my third of middle school has started. So I just wanna say that your support and love will always be gratefully appreciated and damn... where do I even begin, this story has managed to surpass 100K words, I never knew my hands could go THAT far in writing?! Now with that's being said, the story ( or this filler ) shall begin now!_

* * *

 **Chapter 27 : Cook-off Battle**

Today was Sunday, the final day of the weekend. At this moment, I'm in my room doing some double checking on the minigun I've created. Right now, I'm just inspecting the tubes, the structure and overall the whole thing just in case for it not to backfire on me, but I mostly imagined how this awesome thing gonna work if successful, as you can see, this minigun can now held twenty Roman candles now as I did some few modification again, but I need an extra ten Roman candle for maximum functionality of this bad boy I made. I soon finished the double check and covered the minigun with the white blanket on my working desk beforeI slide the door of my room open and exited my room while sliding it closed back. I continued my morning walk and eventually found Po chilling at the Hall Of Warriors as he stares at the morning sky. I then quietly approached him from the behind and flick him at the back of his head.

"Ow! Master Shifu! What was that fo-" He exclaimed while he ceased his sentence as he noticed me. "Oh morning Lukas! Why you did that?" He asked.

"Well you looked so focus, so tapping your back or shoulder might not work, so I choose a little brutality to solve this for me." I jested. "Anyway, are you excited for the finest chefs in the Valley Of Peace to have a competition at today's night?" I asked.

"Oh you know it, this my dad we're talking about, I haven't seen him went all out cooking for a while." He exclaimed excitedly. Wait? I never seen Mr. Ping went all out on cooking before too. The noodle he made regularly is simply very delightful, but if he goes out all on cooking, I may gonna have multiple foodgasm at once if any of those food lands on my tongue.

"Who do you think is gonna win?" I asked.

"My dad mostly wins a lot of competition back then, but I do hope he still has his skills as he was young back then." He said.

"I don't know Po, I'm getting this feeling that your dad's old rival Chang might have a BIG surprise or a trump card for the competition this time." I spoke worriedly.

"Even he does, my dad will always be victorious not matter what!" He propounded confidently.

"If that's what's you think... then I wish good luck for your dad at his competition." I said before giving Po a fist pump and head down to the Valley's village as I descended down from the long stairs. Taking a good walk can certainly calm your mind and body down, but what caught my eyes was when I approached the center of the village, I could see a two large wide table placed vertically with some fresh ingredients placed on the bowls on the table and has another two table, but these tables are shorter and being placed horizontally, which I do not know what's that's for, I might think it's there preparing for the competition, I'll see for tonight.

I continued my walk as I decided to go somewhere else. While enjoying the lively view of the snowy village, what makes this more relaxing was I heard a dou band of musician playing some music on the side of the road, it sounded really good and relaxing, like its candy for my ears, the music consisted a well mixed of the instruments the erhu and the pipa, I smiled softly at the relaxing music and continued my walk. I thought of a great idea, what should I do. I thought that I should play some cards games, but I have absolutely do not know ancient Chinese cards games are, so I let see... AHA! Another idea just came up to my mind.

I continued my walk and eventually made my way to a nearby store. Before I enter the store, I take a good look of the outside of the store it looks a big common Chinese house with a curved roof and navy roof tiles. After taking a good look of the outside part, I entered the store. The inside also too looked common as the whole place is made of thick wood and has few red lantern hanging on the roof, the lantern was not lit up due to sun giving us light for rest of the daytime. I walked to counter before a young pig with dark yellow robe widens his eyes as he saw me.

"M-Master Lukas! What a surprise to-" I soon cut him off.

"Please drop the word "master' would you sir, call me Lukas instead alright?" I asked politely. He then calms and continued speak.

"A-Alright, What can I assist you with, Lukas?" He asked while being reluctant as he called my name without the word "master" on it. What is up with everyone calling me a master even though I'm not a master yet, I'm just a fricking student of the Jade Palace.

"Do you have any thick papers around here, sir?" I asked. He then pointed his hoof at the left corner of the building. "Thanks." I thanked, walking over to the corner he pointed out for me to go. I looked around the big wooden shelves that between me as I could see it holds some few nice looking vases, lanterns, plates, bowls, pretty much decorative stuffs. I walked to another shelves and saw a small sign said "物料", luckily Shifu and the others taught me some extra Chinese text before I can wander around the village. I peaked closer to the shelves and found some blank white papers! "Just what I need." I uttered to myself while taking more than a handful of these thick papers. I walked to the counter and asked the clerk about the price of these thick papers.

"That will be fifteen yuan please." He requested. I search my pocket and found the right amount of currency and paid for the thick papers. He soon put all those thick papers in a small brown bag. "Thank you, have a wonderful day, M-Master-" He stopped himself for a moment and taking a deep breath before continued speaking to me. "Have a wonderful day, Lukas." He corrected himself. I waved my hand lightly as I say goodbye to him and the store as I'm going back to the Jade Palace to think of something to do with these thick papers.

"Guess that's all I need for today." I thought while staring deeply at the empty white blankness of the thick papers that I'm holding. While I make my way back to the Jade Palace, which was I'm just half way there, I accidentally bumped into someone as I fell on my ass to the cold ground while the person dropped a small wooden crate filled with scrolls as they all rolled out. I quickly looked at the person I bumped into and it was that red vixen again. She soon patted off all the dust of her same clothing that she wore and soon noticed me. Her eyes has quickly widens, her ears, her tails has perked up and also her fur is seemed to stands up, kinda looks like when she got struck by a lightning bolt.

"O-Oh my! I'm deeply sorry for not seeing you Master L-Lukas!" She apologized in stuttering manner. She released a very nervous laugh and smile. I quickly stood up from the ground and gave her a hands up. "T-Thanks." She thanked. After I helped her up, she then crouched down before she began to picking those dropped scrolls up, I stood beside her.

"No need to apologize, in fact, it was my fault for not looking." I assured. "Here... let me help you pickup these scrolls." I bended in a crouching position and started by setting the small wooden crate on a safe position on the ground and start picking up the scrolls and setting them back inside the small crate. After finishing setting these scrolls back to their rightful place, I stood up and handed the small crate to hand politely. She gave me a warm smile.

"Your quite a gentleman for a someone who's going to be new master at the Jade Palace soon." She spoke. I chortled.

"Thanks." I thanked. As I sensed the awkwardness was beginning to form and grow, I quickly light up a normal conversation. "By the way, I didn't quite catch your name back there." I asked, which caused her to gasp in excitement, but I then calmed her down with a gesture.

"My name's Xiaoli." She introduced herself. "And you need no introduction, after all your the ' _Great Lukas_ '! More people are now talking about you, as well some there are even fans of you!" She said. I took a quiet breath before speaking.

"Hey, let's just forget about all these "formalities" and treat me as a normal friend." I assured her. Her friendly expression soon turned to a very frantic one. Which made me quite worried of her. "Hey Xiaoli, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. She then calm herself down, but still remain a little frantic.

"Oh nothing, I just remembered something very important to do." She responded with a calm yet a little frantic tone. She start walking and start quickening her pace afterwards until she was now out of sight. I take a look down to the ground as I noticed something on the ground. I take a closer look to the ground as I crouched down. It looks a scroll... oh crap, maybe I forget to get this scroll back in that small crate of hers. I bended down a little as I picked it up and placed it in my pants pocket and I'll return the missing scroll back when I see her again. I glanced back at the way she went off as I hope I would soon see her tomorrow.

While continuing my way back, I finally reached the front of the Jade Palace after climbing the thousand steps staircase. I head back to my room as I set scroll from Xiaoli that I forgotten to pick up as I put inside the drawer in my workbench. Put the small brown bag on my bed and take out the thick papers off the sag and put them all on my wooden desk as I soon beginning pondering ideas out of my brain for what to do with these papers. Soon a fun idea finally revealed itself in my brain. The idea was I'm gonna try making a card game. Yup, you heard me loud and clear folks, a goddamn card game that I'm gonna try to make. I took a seat on the wooden chair shifted to my desk, I opened the drawer of the desk and pick up a thin brush, a small black scissor and a very small jar filled with black ink, I began by cutting the thick papers into small card-sized and soon tipped the thin brush into the jar of black ink and began writing and drawing some few card's icon that I still remembered in my world and time.

After almost half an hours of redrawing and memorizing the symbols and numbers of the card games I played back then. The work has resulted me creating fifty-two "classic cards". I take a look at the cards I made and I gotta say it looks pretty well-drawn... the king card, queen card and the jack card is drawn less-detailed, but who actually gives a shit in ancient China anyway. I putted the rest of all the thick papers in a drawer of my desk. I grabbed a wooden crate at a very small size. I put all the fifty-two cards inside the very small sized crate and head out of my room. My ears slightly perked up as I heard my friends are conversing at their "usual spot". After making my way to the kitchen, I found everyone is chatting having a snack time. Soon all of their eyes are now gazed upon me.

"Hey guys, check what I've made." I said setting the small-sized crate on the table and opens the cover as I took three cards out and show it to them. All of their face are now filled with curiosity and interest.

"What in the world are these?" Monkey asked while he take one card from my and start inspecting it.

"Hey give that back!" I exclaimed as I took the card back from Monkey's grasp. "Be careful with these, there not made out of tough materials." I explained. But Viper slithered towards me and take a look it the cards I've made.

"Looks somewhat familiar with the game mahjong to me." Viper scratched her chin with her chain with a perplexed look on her face.

"No, it's a card game that I used to play in my country." I replied.

"What are these 'card games' you mean?" Mantis asked while he hopped closer for a better look at the cards that I've made.

"If any of you ever play mahjong, raise your hand." I asked. It pretty obvious that Monkey and Mantis has played them, Crane also raised his wing, but he said he only tried it once and what surprised me was... Po? "You play mahjong too Po?" I asked him which made him nodded.

"Yeah, I've played it sometimes or occasionally with my dad and other people I know as well." Po said.

"So how do you play this "card games" then?" Tigress asked while taking few cards from the small crate and start examining it while holding it carefully on her paw.

"Well card games can be played in lots of ways, but the one I know and played is called ' _Speed_ '." I said. Everyone tilted their head slightly as they heard the word "speed".

"What the hell is 'Speed' supposed to be-" Before Mantis could finish his sentence, I cut off by explaining the how to play it.

I start by clearing my throat for a second before explaining. "It's been a quite a while since I've played this game in my country, say I may not gonna explain it perfectly, but I'm willing to try my best to explain how to play." Everyone nodded as they've understand. "The game speed is a card game consisted of two players sitting across on a table. To win this game, one of the player will only won by placing the card numbers above or one below so that the card as both players continue on." Monkey raised his hand dor question.

"Like how?" He aksed.

"For example when you have a five, you can place a six or a four on the five and it count for any number." They've all nodded. "Whenever the number of cards in a player's hands, paw or whatever has drops below five, he or she has to draw back up to five cards until that player's draw pile is depleted. Once we start the game with the card setup, each player will placed one card at the center of the table with it being on its back, next is each players having five cards will be dealt with five cards, while the other beside them while have fifteen, that means each player will have twenty cards, and the rest of ten will be split in five card pile that will be placed between the players as they will acted as 'backups cards' when you and your opponent's card cannot match one another, so just flip them at the same time, if not, try again and until one of you gets the correct card number and the game shall resume." I explained, pouring out the cards. "Before we began let me show the differences of each cards. Her's number 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, and these are the tricky ones, here's the J card, which means the word ' _Jack_ ', which is the number 11, here's the Q card, which means the ' _Queen of Hearts'_ , which is number 12, and here the K card, which means the " _King of Spades_ ', which means number 13." Before I could finish, Po asked a question.

"But where's number 'one'?" Po asked.

"Good observation Po, but we're getting there right now." I assured. "As I was saying... and this." I busted out an another card. "This is an A card, which means the word " _Ace_ ", which is number 14 and number 1 as the card A is both a high and low card, considered the card's value above a K card as well as one below number 2, so that this card will form a looping sequence in the game." I explained. "Does anyone understand while having any question?" I asked a loud, only silent answered me. "No one? Great! Let's get started!" I said pouring all of the cards that I made by myself and start randomizing it. We all start doing the "spin the bottle" test to determined who's gonna play first. Once the bottle stopped spinning, it pointed at... me... anyway. The second spinner has pointed Crane. After the two players has been decided, everyone take a step away from the kitchen's table as the match will be me versus Crane. I started by dividing the 52 cards into 26 for me and Crane. After finishing dividing the deck of the cards and explaining the whole rules about the game Speed, now here comes the "fun" part.

"Ready?" I asked. Crane smirked as he also has some few experiences like these.

"More ready than you are." Crane said in a cocky manner. While both of us has five cards on our hand... or wing for him. We soon begin the match by flipping over the two at the center. It appears I got a 5 and Crane got a 9. I swiftly took a quick glanced at my 5 card deck as I got 6, 9, two 8 and a Q... okay, not a bad start. But what makes me worried is that I DO NOT know what Crane got in his sleeves. I wasted no time and start placing my 6 on my 5, and Crane placed a 8 on his 9 and a 7 on my 6, which I took my opportunity and place my 8 on his 7 follow-up with my 9 on my 8. I quickly look at my deck and I have now two cards, I soon took three cards at a stack of fifteen cards stack beside my right hand. I look again and now I got a 2, J, 10. Dammit! I better wait for Crane to put a card and I'll see any opportunity passes. As I waited, he puts a 9 on my 8. My eyes widens slightly as I quickly put my 10 in his 9 while following up with my J and quickly putting my 8 on his other 9. Crane and I soon start picking up cards as we filled both of our deck, I took a quick glance and it appears I got a 4, 3, a A card. My luck is really itching to fuck up me up in this game. As again, I must wait for him to make a move. I soon heard him chuckled lightly as he took a quick glance at his current deck.

"What so funny?" I questioned with an uneasy felling building up inside my body as sweats starts forming and slowly raining down from my forehead.

"Oh jeez, I should've done this like few minutes ago!" Crane said as his body tensed up as he skillfully and instantaneously placing down all the cards on my both stacks, I tried to counter back or least read what card he's placing, but the placing speed of the avian was far too quick for me. I took a quick look at Crane who now holding no cards, I glanced down to the table and... my jaw dropped wide open as he finished the match in blink of an eye. I took a calm, deep breath while processing my defeat. "Hey, there no need to be embarrassed about this since a starter beaten you at this game." He teased which made me flinched for a second. I let out a nervous laugh as I heard three laughter in this kitchen.

"Oh he got you good Lukas!" Po spoke.

"Damn right he did!" Monkey joining Po by his side while Mantis hopped on his shoulder.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" Mantis added, which made Viper slither towards them.

"Hey! Give this poor guy a break would you!" Viper spoke with a slight irritation as she defended my pride. The three then soon closed their mouth quickly for good. I took another deep breath as I exhale all the frustration out of my mind.

"Yeah, nothing be embarrassed about." I muttered as I repeated Crane's words and giving him a friendly smile. "Anyway... what in the hell was that trick of yours?" I asked curiously.

"You see, I was gathering the right "rhythm" and waited for the perfect opportunity." He explained. Oh now I get it what he means. He gathers all the right cards like a "rhythm" and uses the other cards to cover-up his real strategy. We all checked outside of the window and there was no longer bright light shining down. It was now nighttime. Po's ears perked up as he remembered something important.

"My dad's competition match!" He shouted as he nearly forgotten the cooking competition from his father.

My eyes widens up as I almost forget about Mr. Ping's match tonight as well. "Then what are we waiting for?" I quickly stood out of the chair. "Let's go! We got a match to see tonight!" I raised my right hand in the air. Everyone nodded and quickly rushed out of the kitchen.

After dashing our way down to the village, it was a very beautiful sight. Basically the large amount snow that covered the ground is still here with us all while bright red lantern are hung on houses and taller buildings as well as kids playing with each other. Once we reached the center of the village, I could see the same two large wide table at the same spot again, but it was now covered with a blank white blanket and has a goat, goose, rabbit and pig sitting on the long wide table, probably the people whose gonna be doing all the judges and determine the winner. I think we don't need find a good spot to watch the match due to the small height of thepeople in this village, but there are some few people around here that has the same or taller height than me and my friends. Then the rabbit stood up from his chair as he cleared his throat before speaking, gaining the attention of all the audience that's surrounds this whole place.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We are very pleased to see you all again from the last three years. Now that we're back! Let's these two magnificent chefs show you all what new skills they've developed from these years!" The rabbit announced as Mr. Ping and Chang walked on the opposite side of the town's road. Everyone made a clear passage for him and Chang while they've made their way to the cooking area. Mr. Ping and Chang soon meet up and exchanges few glares at each other.

"We've meet again, old friend." The flamingo in white robe greeted as he's spoke face to face with Mr. Ping. The goose then chuckled lightly.

"Indeed, I am quite hoping to win this match just like last time." Mr. Ping mentioned with a grin filled high confidence. It was that last time they've both compete, but Mr. Ping was victorious and Chang was left shattered from his utter defeat. As what my friend Po said that he thinks his dad's gonna win, but I still somewhat having a doubtful feeling about the results of this match, even if Mr. Ping is gonna win, I believe he's gonna have a good struggle for a moment.

"Let the match..." The rabbit started the countdown with his hand raised. The two chefs made a mad dash to each of their own table filled with equipments and ingredients, both shooting few more glares at each other. "BEGIN!" After the countdown as the rabbit placed down his paw ooh his table. Both chefs begin by grabbing a large dark brown pot that's been filled with water and put it on a small-sized stove made out of bricks next to their tables as they light the stove up.

They both grabbed a chopping board while placing a large variety of vegetables and ingredients. But Mr. Ping was going for his iconic and well-known noodle soup with the "secret ingredient". After chopping the vegetables and adding ingredients into the boiling water inside of the pot. They both began to stir the content inside the pot as two delicious aroma taking over the air. My nose instantly recognized the smell of Mr. Ping's noodle and this new smell coming from Chang's soup as well.

The rabbit soon stood up again. "Time's up!" He announced as the two chefs finished their cooking in time. Mr. Ping was the first to let them have a taste of his noodle soup. The goose grabs four simple looking small bowl, pour the noodle soup on each bowl with a ladle and set the four bowls on the table of the judgers with a tray. The four judger later grabbed a pair of chopstick for themselves as they grab a hold of noodle and dipping it into the soup. They all took put the noodle into their as very quiet slurping sound can be heard, there're eyes widens while making satisfying moan. "Impressive as ever Mr. Ping." The rabbit complimented while the others judgers nodded their head slowly in agreement and continued eating. Chang releases a low grunt as he heard the judgers complimented his rival, but a sly smile formed on his face. After he finished his cook by adding a final touch. Mr. Ping was shocked as his rival has made the same noodle as his, even to me and my friends watching were taken by surprise, especially Po, he has hoped his father to win but this time is completely different... Chang has a trump card.

"I knew it!" I muttered to myself. I shift my gaze to Po as his face has quite an display of agitation.

"Oh no, oh no!" Po muttered nervously. I approached him from behind and tap his shoulder. He soon turned to me. "Oh jeez, my dad is in big trouble!" He said nervously.

"Don't worry about it Po, I know your dad is in trouble but trust, have faith in him." I assured him while I pat his shoulder again and go back to my previous position. I took a glance at Po again and he seemed to be calming down now. I let out a sign of slight relief as I continued to watch. Chang pour the noodle soup into four bowl of his own and sets them in the table of the judgers with a tray. The judgers began sharing doubtful glances at each other as they're expecting Chang is gonna lose again. They soon averted their gaze back to Chang. A half-heartedly smirk formed on the rabbit as he leaned slightly from his chair before he speak.

"Remember last time?" The rabbit mentioned. It was that time when Chang tried his well-known fried rice, but it didn't come close to Mr. Ping's noodle soup.

"Yes, and what about it?" Chang asked.

"I was hoping that you've improved this time." The rabbit said. But Chang merely smirking upon hearing the word 'improved'. Soon afterwards, the rabbit sat back on his chair and take the pair chopsticks and slurped. Their tongue was instantly caught off guard by the taste of this new thing. They've thought that Chang was gonna disappoint them again and lose this year. But this time, they were wrong, they were very wrong this time. Chang chucked calmly before letting words flying out of his beak.

"So how is it?" Chang asked with a nervous smile. The rabbit remains silent for a few good second before he averting his gaze back to Chang. "So how is it?" Chang repeated his previous sentence. The rabbit soon snapped out of his small trance as Chang let out a nervous laugh before signed.

"This is quite impressive." The rabbit said. "Please excuse us for a moment." The rabbit requested. After the judgers soon stood up after finishing Chang's cook. Every one of them huddled up as low whispers can be heard. They've all break the huddle and turn their gaze back to Chang with stern look in their faces. Chang's heart began to beat faster as the stares he's receiving from the judgers. He scratches the back of his head before speaking.

"S-So? How w-was it?" Chang repeatedly again as he asked in a jittery manner while stuttering. The rabbit then clears his throat as a sly smile formed on his face which made Chang more nervous while Mr. Ping was smirking at his rival that's he's standing besides to.

"I was going pick Mr. Ping to be the winner..." the rabbit said before continuing. "... but with this noodle soup of yours, I'll make an _exception_." Chang's eyes instantly widens as his heart skipped a beat. The phrase of "I'll make an _exception_ " has left him in utter shock. He was frozen on his spot as he couldn't comprehend what he have heard, but he managed to snapped back to reality.

"W-w-what?!" He stuttered. The rabbit soon released a light laugh as he gave the flamingo an friendly pat on his back.

"Don't you get it? This is time, you've managed to win!" The rabbit announced the winner. Chang soon jumped in the air while flailing his both wings in the air. After the blissful moment of Chang soon ends, the flamingo approached Mr. Ping with a grinned with every drop of pride filled inside of within him.

"So Ping? How does it feel to lose?" The flamingo taunted as he expecting Mr. Ping to be upset or at least frown, but instead, Mr. Ping gave him a warm genuine smile. Chang was shocked to see his old rival smiling, it's been more than twenty-five years to the see the smile of his old rival... no it was not his old rival nor anything, but it was from his _old friend_. Chang was left speechless from what he's witnessing. He tries to speak but Mr. Ping went first.

"Congratulation." Mr. Ping simply said with a warm smile on his face.

"B-But you've lost the match! Are you... upset or anything?!" Chang questioned with confusion.

"No... I'm fine, plus I'm very happy for you! You've finally pushed yourself to the point that your 'more' than an equal to me." Mr. Ping complimented. Chang was still didn't understand any of these.

"I-I don't get it? Why are you happy for me? All of a sudden what has gotten inside of that head of yours!?" Chang demanded an answer. Yet Mr. Ping remained calm and smile warmly as ever which infuriates the flamingo further. "Stop messing with my head!" Chang yelled which made the whole audience went dead silent while few covered their mouth with their paws/hooves/wings. Po's body was shaking along with his paw is forming into a fist. He then took a small step and another one and another one. I soon got bad vibes if I just stand here and do nothing. I again approached Po from behind and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Po! What do you think your doing?" I whisper while yelling as quiet as I can. Po ignored my calls and kept walking, until I put grip my hand tighter on his shoulder while stopping his movement with a forceful pull. He turned around at me with a calm face, yet it i senses indignant in his facial expression. "Po! What are you doing?" I repeated my question again.

"My dad... yesterday... we've both had a talk about this competition, that he had decided to break this bitter rivalry between them both." He muttered." And this is what my father get for trying to reach out to an old rival again who was once his best friend! No! I can't take this anymore!" Po explained exasperatedly. My face soon displayed it's calculating side as my brain trying to think what to say next.

"Po, remembers, have faith in your father, he knows what he's doing and it may look risky for their 'remaining shreds' of friendship, but sometime a man have to take a risk, and your gonna trust and respect him for that." I assured with a calm and assuring tone. Po then managed to calm down himself again and nodded as we both stood in this spot as we both continued watching. But this time, I'll stay a little closer to him, just in case.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Mr. Ping spoke.

"I don't get it?! NO! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DOES NOT GET IT! You don't even know how much pain and distress you've inflicted on me?!" Chang yelled, but Mr. Ping kept smiling warmly. "And you don't even have the rights to smile at front of me!" Chang stated. Soon Mr. Ping cast away his smile and place it with a straight glare.

"Chang! Will you please listen to me!" Mr Ping exclaimed as he silenced Chang.

"But you-" Chang was then cut off by Mr. Ping.

"That's the problem! You don't listen to the advise and tips that I gave you, all because you always wanted to do things yourself without the help of another, that's the main reason why you kept losing from me when we were kids!" Mr. Ping stated. Chang opens his mouth but no words flies out if it as he lowered his head. Mr. Ping signed as he slowly approached him. "Chang... please, let just put aside our bitter past and move on as best friends again." Mr. Ping suggested. Chang reluctantly shook his head slowly. "Please?" Mr. Ping pleaded. Soon a small sobbing beginning to form from the flamingo while it soon can be heard for the audience.

"*sobbing* A-All I w-wanted is your a-acknowledgement." Chang admitted it after hiding his tears for almost more than two decades. Mr. Ping then approached him and wrapped his wing around his old friend's back.

"There, there, there's nothing to be sad about, you've got what you've wanted... my acknowledgement." Mr. Ping uttered while smiling with his eyes closed. The rabbit soon rose up from his small chair and starts clapping slowly, the clapping quickens when his fellow judgers clapping and soon the whole inhabitants of the village are clapping while shouting and then it gotten down to me and my friends start clapping as well. Mantis soon hopped on my shoulders.

"See, I told you they'll get along somehow." Mantis mentioned. I signed before chuckling at my little friend on my shoulder.

"Heh... well I'm really glad they've did." I replied with a soft and hushed tone.

After more than two hours later, everyone in village went back to their houses while some workers arrived to remove the tables and the two stoves out of the snowy ground. We've also heard that Chang was gonna invite Mr. Ping to his place to teach him, maybe even train his other chefs to cook better and hangout for their old time's sake. Me and my friends bid Mr. Ping and Chang goodnight while we all headed back to the Jade Palace and later on getting some shut-eye.

* * *

 **Author Note :** _So, what do you guys think about the 'crappy emotional' scene about Mr. Ping and his old rival Chang (*ahem* he's another OC of mine) that I've made? Well anyway, I was able to get some free time after returning from school and write bit by bit at home until I've managed to finished writing this chapter. With the fillers have finally ended, I can now move on with the next arc!_

 _And also, my story has now reached around 14,3K views, which I didn't expect my story to reached that much! You guys are flipping awesome! By the way, if you wanna know how I write the scene when Lukas and Crane were playing the card game 'Speed'? I literally have to buy a whole card pack and fucking played it all by myself in my room... it was frustrating at first, but I was able to cope with it._

 _As always_ _, any feedbacks, reviews, questions and constructive criticisms would be much appreciated and see you guys in the next story arc which I'm now planning for!_

 _ **Edit September 15th 2018 :** I've finally made my decision of deleting that unnecessary chapter called 'Author Note : to all guest who reviewed my story', because I think when I was writing that pointless chapter less than a year ago_ _, that chapter was just an author of me asking guests to make account so they can give my story 'real' reviews, so yeah, I was thinking I was acting selfish and rude there back then. I even thought about this decision few days ago about deleting that pointless chapter of my past self asking for guests to do things for my crave for popularity, now I've learned that the only way to gain popularity is that I gotta keep writing and improving. Thanks you all for reading this edit, I'm just really glad that I've removed that author note that has those selfish request in it._


	29. Chapter 28 : Inside The Missing Scroll

**Author Note :** _Well then, my story managed to escape from the Onslaught Of Fillers, glad all of you readers could make it this far. Anyway, now with the fillers are being put aside, I can now get back with a serious arc with story development and stuff. Hope you all enjoy reading this chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 28 : Inside The Missing Scroll**

Oh great! It's Monday... the day that's most people complained about it every time when the calendar strikes this specific day. Personally for me, I don't really hate Monday, but there are some reason why I hate Monday as well, such as I probably have the only person who has the shittiest luck of the day, which is by getting hurt or injured a lot during training. Anyway, as if this day, me and my friends are doing pretty much the usual thing like training in the Training Hall. I was currently at the fire breathing floor or what everyone calls it the "Field Of Fiery Death", the name sounded kinda exaggerated to me. I mean this floor is very dangerous indeed, but please go easy on naming them.

Dodging, dashing, rolling, sliding, jumping... just doing whatever I can to avoid being roasted by the rising tall flame coming from the floor's tubes underneath me. While I thought the fire breathing floor has ceased, I was wrong as I felt like the heat from the floor. It's looks the entire floor is gonna be fully engulf by the flame of it. Not wasting any precious seconds, I immediately begin sprinting before making a long jump while doing a quick roll upon landing on the wooden floor to avoid taking any damage on my back. I stood up and saw my serpent friend spectating my performance from a safe distance. I then approached her while she gave me her warm smile as usual.

"I see your getting better at my playground." She complimented. My eyes widens upon hearing the word ' _playground_ '.

 _Did she just said that kind of place her playground? Damn, I wonder when she starts saying that..._

Upon thinking of that, I soon cringed slightly on the inside as I've just imagined how she was able to survive and adapt to this "Floor Of Hell" during those years in such gruesome manners. Yes, and I also have gave this training ground a name from myself. I think the name "Floor Of Hell" sounds cooler than it's original and exaggerated name "Field Of Fiery Death".

"Thanks." I said while laughing nervously. After stepping away from her "playground". I was now again searching for what kind of training to do. Hold on, let me tell you guys something crazy, last night, instead of getting scary nightmares or something else worse, I was instead rewarded with an awesome dream, the dream involves me fighting over ONE MILLION ninjas with a me wearing heavy-detailed clothings and wielding a golden staff as I defeated them all with it without getting a single scrap on me. I don't remember much of the dream, but it was sure electrifying as fuck. There was so many flips, moves, technique and attacks I did in that dream, I tried believing if I can do all those tricks in real life, but HAHAHA! NOPE! Never in a goddamn millennium I can least learn one of those techniques, no matter the amount of confidence and determination.

After sitting on the edge of the Training Hall while gazing at everyone's training like more than half an hour. While looking around, my eyes was caught by what seemed to be out of this world too me. It's was Monkey, doing lots of tricks and techniques with a simple-looking staff, probably it's was made out of a bamboo stick. As I kept mesmerizing his skills with the staff, it turns exactly how the dream looks and felt like. My body then starts to itch, as it's telling me to go ask Monkey to teach me how to use a staff. I tried fighting the itching urges but it was all in vain as I eventually got up from the edge of the Training Hall's floor and start making my way to Monkey. Upon arrival, a very thin vertical tannish blur came at me with unexpected speed as it collides on my head. My whole body fell down to the wooden floor with my both hands holding my face. "AARRGH! It burns!" I screamed with my eyes closed tightly while my hands are still holding on to my face.

"Oh god I'm sorry! I didn't see you there." A familiar voice spoke. I slowly creaked my eyes open and soon noticed it was Monkey. He extended his hand down to me, I wasted no time and grabbed his hand as he helped me up from the floor. But then later, the pain is still burning in my whole face as I emit a low hiss.

"Anyway, I've something in request." I inquired, massaging my facial structure to ease down the remaining pain of it.

"Speak." Monkey motioned me to continue before repositioning his staff at a safer distance from me.

"I've been wondering if you can... well, teach me on how to use a staff." I sheepishly asked. My question has left Monkey in surprise.

"M-Me?!" Monkey spoke as he was staggering with confusion while point a finger to himself. It took a few good seconds for I'm to think first before responding. "S-Sure then, okay." He accepted my request.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed triumphantly. But I'm getting a feeling that this is not over yet.

"But something in exchange..." He said as I predicted.

 _Crap! I fucking knew it..._

"Alright, what's in it?" I asked while being cautious of his desires.

"Anything sounds good, but needs to be good enough." Monkey spoke while grinning at me. Crap, I knew this would come anyway, c'mon, c'mon! Multiple times I've pummeled my brain for anything to say, but none of them would worked... expect for one.

"Alright, how about I'll pay the lunch bill for you guys for a whole month after you teach me how to use a staff." I said. Monkey was now busy thinking as he rub his chin.

"Sounds quite tempting Lukas, but I know you have something else better." Monkey said with a sly tone.

 _No, no... no! Is 'that' what I think it is... YUP, it is !_

An exasperated sigh soon has flies out of my mouth before I could speak. I then lean close to his ear as my head swiveled around to see if anyone can hear us. "Alright, I'll let you have a peek at my secret project that I've promised to finished before New Year." I whispered. A large grin can be seen on his face.

"Okay then, let's begin." He motioned for me to follow him. Monkey later walked to a nearby weapon stash and grabbed a spare staff that's literally identical to his. "Catch!" He callled before throwing the staff to me. I quickly hopped and caught the staff in the air.

As the enthusiastic excitement is now surging through my body, I begin by swinging the staff around the empty air, but it was far harder than I thought it would be. The spinning staff then eventually went on an unstable rotation, which made me cowardly threw the staff down to floor before getting my face whammed again, much to Monkey's amusement as he was covering his mouth with his hand to suppress a laugh.

"Oh shut the hell up, or I'll kick your freakin ass with feet." I glared at him.

"Sorry." He sheepishly apologized.

Hours of practicing with Monkey here is slowly going well. The first thing is that I need to learn is to rotate the staff without hitting myself and making the staff spins like a frickin unstable BeyBlade. The second thing was learning how to use it, it went well at the start, but shitty at the end as I accidentally hit myself in the nuts. My body literally went instantly numb after that. As for Monkey, who was laughing hysterically at me of me at my current _miserable_ state.

After relaxing and recovered from that incident of mine. I quickly get back up and readied myself for the thirds part, but the golden snub-nosed monkey was still laughing upon looking at me from that incident, I released an annoyed grunt before lightly smacking Monkey at the back of his head.

"Ow."

"Be quiet will you?" I spoke with slight annoyance. He chuckled lightly before resuming this little training of ours. The third part was... crap, you guessed folks, sparing with him while we both use staffs on each other.

* * *

 **At the Training Courtyard**

The quiet wind was blowing gently on the Training Courtyard as it was trying help me calm down, well it didn't help at all with my nervousness. My hand was gripping on the staff tightly as possible while shaken. I then gulped before opening my mouth.

"M-Monkey, I don't think this is a g-good idea." I inquired jittery and nervously.

"Don't worry, just relax and calm your mind, I've highly believe that I've taught you good enough, you'll be fine." Monkey assured, spinning his staff skillfully and shifted it to a fighting stance. I closed my eyes and start praying for my survival.

 _Dear God... please, lend me your strength and courage-_

My praying was interrupted as he lunges at me and was preparing to throw a hit. Upon instinct, I ducked down below while a long, thin blur missed my head by inches. After readjusting my stance, he was already doing lots of hit on my body. I did managed to block a few, but the rest were too fast for me. He spins his staff rapidly and performs an heavy strike at me, I quickly dodge it by rolling backwards, I later stood up and charged at him.

 _Damn, there's not a single opening... !_

Recklessness... a mistake that most warriors or soldiers would eventually made, I soon realized I was charging at him without thinking any counterattacks or anything at all. He quickly took this opportunity of my current blank minded state and did a quick jab on my stomach with the tip of his staff, stunning me with swelling pain. I shrugged off the pain and lunges at him a spin attack, he was very fast indeed while wielding a staff as he block my spin attack with a horizontal block with the middle part of his staff. He again tried his previous jabbing move, which I reacted quickly enough and dodges the jab of his staff barely. I quickly swing my staff right at him as I successfully landed a heavy hit on his chest, flinging him across. He later does a kip up from the floor with lightning speed and charges towards me, preparing to deliver multiple strikes at once. While he was sprinting at me, he start spinning his staff around while switching the spinning staff from hand to hand. I quickly saw an opening and did a vertical swing with my staff, he avoid my vertical strike as he dashed to the left and rolled past me. Before I could react, he sends a fast horizontal sweep strike on my both feet, causing my whole body to fall sideways. While on the ground holding my stomach and groaning in pain. After few seconds later, I managed to slowly stood up from the ground. Before I could speak, I shot Monkey with a ' _seriously, dude?_ ' glare.

"Good enough' you say?" I sarcastically spoke, referring to him when he assured me that I'll do good like a few minutes ago.

"Either way, we're done here and you owe me something." He told me plainly. I shook my head.

"A-Are you sure? You wanna see it?" I reluctantly asked. He nodded. I let out a sign before walking. "Follow me then." I gestured, which he complied.

Exiting the Training Courtyard from it's double wooden door while later exiting the Training Hall and reached the bunkhouse. After approaching my room, I've grabbed the sliding door's handle and slide it right. Once Monkey entered my room as he become the very first guest to enter my room. He was in awe as he mesmerizing the inside of my room. His gaze soon shifted towards my workbench with drawers. He slowly approached my workbench and start opening as he inspects the tools he sees.

"I'm not sure if master Shifu can allow you to have stuff like these." Monkey inquired. I merely shook my head.

"Don't worry, I've already gotten permission from him to have these stuffs." I assured him.

He nodded and gone back inspecting my stuff until he finished checking the upper drawers and his eyes was met by an large object covered by an white sheet. While he was looking at it, he titled his head in confusion.

"What's this thing?" He asked.

"You know what I mean." I spoke with wink. I then motioned him to go on and uncover the sheet. He nodded enthusiastically as he grabbed the sheet and uncovered what's in it. The monkey was in totally awestruck as he laid eyes on what I've made. I walked beside him. "Let me introduce to this what it's known called the almighty 'Minigun!'" I introduced my project with a silly voice of an enthusiastic salesman.

"Lukas! I don't k-know what to say?" Monkey said as he's still in complete awestruck. After moments for Monkey to inspected the whole thing, I've immediately covered the firework minigun again with the white sheet while checking outside of my room if there's anythere, but luckily there was none.

"Alright Monkey, now you saw it, do me ONE thing." I spoke sternly. He looked at me with full attention. "Do not tell anyone about this, it is now kept between you and me." I warned cautiously. He nodded again.

"Yes, you have my word." Monkey assured.

"You better." I said, shooting a glare at him.

I soon told Monkey to excuse me for a moment as I want some time alone right now. He nodded and left my room while he head back to train with the others. After Monkey's fainting footsteps has fully fainted off of my ears, I walked to the one of the drawers of my workbench and took out Xiaoli's missing scroll and sat on my bed. I was not sure of I need to read it or not, but every time I tried, my own hand just won't go any further as I felt I'm intruding her privacy. I set the scroll down on the bed next to me.

The sound of my heartbeat is slowly beating harder and harder, sweat began forming while dropping from my forehead, breathing is becoming harder, which causes me to break the heavy nervousness in my mind as I grabbed the scroll again and removed the lid for the scroll's casing. I was hesitating at first, trying to read it but my head kept looking away, until I took a deep breath and let all the anxiety out before reading what's in the scroll.

 _Dear Xiaoli,_

 _Me and your family has been doing this business for almost ten years now, and they're never shown to be let late until this moment. I am expecting that you can wrap things up quickly and remember to bring the weapons you've promised to bring us more than a year ago, because me and my group are running low on weapons. You and your father will be meeting each us at the northern hills, almost outside the border of the Valley Of Peace with the weapons_ _. Good luck. If you don't bring the requested weapons by two more weeks, the rest of your family will be dead before you know it and as well as you._

Upon reading this message, my eyes widens openly with a horrified expression formed on my face. That poor vixen, she and her family was being forced to do these dirty work? Anyway, I better inform everyone else about this message that I've found by not luck nor by destiny itself.

I sat up from my bed and slide the door of my room and made a quick mad dash to the Training Hall. As I arrived, everyone was taking a short break, which it was a perfect time for me to explain them what I've found before approaching them.

"Lukas! My buddy!" Po spoke before hugging me tightly as usual, we both later break the hug. Po soon noticed my worrisome expression. "What's wrong?" He asked. I open the scroll and give Po a look at the scroll as he began the too read it. His face was soon filled with horror as I am. The other grew suspicious and lean their head to read the scroll I'm currently holding. The others faces was then filled with horror as well.

"Damn..." Mantis uttered in a hushed tone.

"Look at the date of the scroll and see for yourself." I said pointing at the date when this scroll was written.

"This message has been sent to them eleven days ago, she and her family only has three more days left to live." Viper spoke in a hushed tone. Crane soon leaned closer and take the scroll to analyze it.

"I think we should give this to the Valley's Guard Outpost and let them handle it." Crane suggested.

 _I was thinking we all should take care of it instead... oh well... hope those other guys gonna handle it well..._

After telling Shifu about this, he nodded as we all began sprinted down to the staircase of a thousand steps.

Reaching the bottom, we've again began to sprint as quickly and safety as possible to avoid bumping into the villagers and pedestrians. Arriving at the front gate of the Guard Outpost, two rhino who's guarding the gate step forward to us.

"Permission scroll?" The one on the right asked.

"There no time for this! This an emergency!" Monkey exclaimed.

"Not a chance." The one of the left said.

God, if these two kept this up, they'll soon regret it. Me and my friends are starting to lose patience with these idiots as this little problem might escalate to violence while it is the only option for us, but to our luck, a familiar cheetah had opened the front gate with an irritated look on his face.

"What's with this commotion out here?" He yelled irritated. Both the rhino guards quickly shifted their attention fully towards their captain and smiled nervously. Yun let an exasperated huff before noticing us. "Ah, the type of people who's always levitates my endless stream of boredom every time we cross paths with each together." He spoke with a jest before continuing. "So what can I assist you all with this time?" He inquired. Tigress stepped out of the group and made few steps towards him and let him have a look at the scroll she's holding on her paw.

"Nothing seriously, but can you determines the threat level of it?" Tigress inquired, Yun nodded and took the scroll from her paw and start reading the content in it. After a moment, he raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he finished reading the whole thing up.

"Just another common problem crime of illegal weapon dealing, which kinda reminds me of another case," he said, straightening his whiskers with his paw. "I've been getting reports that there has been strange activities is going on the northern hills." He pointed his paw at a hill with a thick forest.

"Did you find anything?" I asked. Yun turned his attention towards me and frown as he shook his head slowly in disagreement.

"I'm afraid not." Yun began. "Not even my top investigators didn't find any clues." He spoke before he somehow regain his slight confidence back. "But I've heard people saying that they've witnessed some few cloaked figures roaming around at woods of the northern hills."

"I'm getting this feeling that you'll be needing our assistance." I suggested. The cheetah merely shook his head.

"No, no. I think we'll be handling this situation ourselves, thank you all for trying to help," he said closing the front gate, but he stopped before fully closing the door. "beside, all of you guys deserve a nice good rest after solving and put an end to that notorious Night Killer." Upon hearing that name gain, my skin crawled for a few second as the cheetah reminded me of that absolute maniac, but since he's dead, there will be no worries about him anymore.

Me and the guys had bid goodbye to our friend Yun and head back to the Jade Palace. While walking on the thousand steps. The cold air is blowing softly towards us as some one us let out a satisfying sign, especially me since I'm starting to getting used to very cold temperatures now, but not completely. We've then decided to light up an small conversation since we're only halfway to the Jade Palace.

"Aahhh, I was hoping for another mission." Po complained as he release a long groan filled with boredom.

"Me too, what are we suppose do? Wasting our youth while sitting around doing nothing?" Mantis agreed with the panda, hopping after each steps.

"Same here, there's got to be some fun mission for us to do." Monkey agreed as well.

"Would you three be quiet," Viper spoke. Silencing the trio. "there will be some fun and interesting mission available soon, all we need to do is to wait for them and resume our training as usual." Viper assured the trio, even though she too also wanted to have a fun time as well as all of us. We've eventually reached the top who stood at the front who was none other than master Shifu who was patiently waiting for us all.

"So how did it go my students?" He inquired. We all shook our heads in slight dissatisfaction and disappointment for the day.

"Didn't go as we expected." I replied, while lowering my head.

"I see," he began calmly, "You were all expecting to have a mission, not to worry, a worthy task will reveals itself in the mean time." He assured, opening the gate and made a few step inside. "Come, let's get back to training shall we?" He gestured. We've all nodded and complied as we've entered and head straight back to training.

Spinning and swinging the wooden staff that I've been doing this for hours with Monkey guiding me at the Training Hall. I glanced down and saw a very small and visible puddle of sweat of mine raining down from my body due to this swinging this staff nonstop, but look on the bright side, I've actually did better than before, which I'm less afraid of using and gotten more confidence of utilizing the staff.

More hours of training with the staff has passed, the sun has set down into the horizon of the mountains while the moon began to show itself. A loud creak came from the large double wooden door as it was none other than our master Shifu, he straighten his back before announcing.

"That's enough for today." He announced, we all ceased our training while me and Monkey were still in the Training Hall conversing for a moment.

"I'm believing your starting to getting the hang out of this." Monkey noticed. I nodded and threw the staff for him as he caught with his other free hand while the other occupied hand was holding his staff.

"How did I do?" I asked. He smiled.

"Your a fast learner, I would say your doing great, like when I was really bad with the staff before." He complimented.

"Thanks, I think I'm confident that I'll learn how to use the staff soon enough." I replied.

Monkey walked to the nearby weapon stash and put the two staff back to it. We've both Later decided to head back the kitchen for dinner. Opening the door of the kitchen, as expected, everyone was in. I took a seat next to Monkey and Viper while me and everyone are waiting for Po to cook dinner for us.

I let out a huff filled boredom due to Po don't know what to cook for today? "Aahh... this gonna take forever to finish!" I complained loudly while slouching on the chair.

"Your impatient as ever, which reminds of Mantis back then or now." Viper spoke, which made me quickly adjust myself correctly on the chair.

"Hey!" Mantis exclaimed. Viper shot him with a sly smile

"Oh really? Then what's your limit of waiting." Viper asked with a lifted brow.

"Ten to fifteen minutes." Mantis answered.

"Wrong! Not even a minute." Viper corrected. I chuckled under my breath.

"Hey, hey, break it up." I stood up from the chair and flash both my palms at the two before retracting my hand back as I cracked my fingers. "Fear not my friends, as I will go assist Po with his troubled mind for what to cook." I spoke with a stereotypical medieval with a mix of English accent as I gain some chuckles from the guys. I walked towards Po as he turned his attention to me.

"Oh, what's up?" He asked.

"What's with the holdup? Me and other are starving." I replied holding and slowly rubbing my belly.

"The reason is... that I've may have ran out of noodles." Po smiled sheepishly. My eyes widens as my stomach growl like beast.

"So that's why." I was unsure and looked around the kitchen's cabinet. Cabinet after another cabinet, I've found no noodles, only a bunch of vegetables. There's cabbages, tomatoes, cucumbers, carrots. Then a sudden idea popped out of my head again.

 _Wait... I'm not sure if the guys will like it or not..._

Grabbing the vegetables from each cabinets and put them on the kitchen's chopping board. I grabbed a nearby knife on the knife holder and start cutting the vegetables into small pieces. After the chopping session has ended, I put the chopped vegetables on seven bowl and add some few small drops of salts before setting them on the table. Everyone was gazing at the completely different food that I've made.

"What in the world is this?" Crane asked.

"And it's not cooked, are you sure it's safe for us to eat it like this?" Tigress asked inspecting and smelling a piece of lettuce.

"This is another healthy food that I've eaten in my country," I began. "and we've call this 'Salad'." Everyone was still in awe as they're mesmerizing and poking this type of food they've never seen in their entire life. "Go on try it." I assured them, by sitting on my chair and taking the first bite to assure them that there's nothing to be worry about. They all nodded and grabbed a pair of chopsticks and stuff some in their mouth. Multiple light satisfying moan can be heard, especially from Po.

"Oh wow! What's in it?" Po asked mouthful.

"Just some plain ol' uncooked fresh cut vegetables and put some salt on it." I replied.

"If you keep this up Lukas, you and Po will definitely resembles the rivalry of Mr. Ping and Chang Jun for us." Mantis jested, gaining chuckles from us all. Actually, he got a point about me and Po resembles the rivalry of Mr. Ping and Chang Jun, but in this situation, Po's cooking is still far superior than the basics cookings of mine.

* * *

 **Later**

After we all finished eating the salads I've made for us, I've quickly finished the dishes before everyone could exit the kitchen. Eventually we've reached the bunkhouse, say goodnight to each other and slide our the door of room close and head back to sleeping. As hours passes by, everyone was now dead asleep. It was midnight as I got up from my bed, wears my clothes and sandals. I slowly slide open the door of my room as a low audible creak create by the slight slide of the door. I gently sneak out of the bunkhouse and exited the Jade Palace from the Training Courtyard.

Walking towards north as I came across with a thick forest on a hill. It was damn eerie in here. The only light source I got is from moonlight on the sky. Sudden, I heard a voice.

 _No... there's more..._

A bright light, due to it being in a forest, its has to be a campfire. I bent down and start approaching the source of that light more quietly. As the voices sounds more clearer I quickly had myself behind a wide trunk of a large tree. I peaked and saw a small camp with loads of crates with some inhabitants in it as well. There were two crocodiles, a lion, a leopardess, a boar and a... what? I am currently seeing a tall figure who's around more around six feet tall while wearing black armor with golden trims on specific spots of it's armor, judging from the others armor who has wearing normal plain armor with black cloak while the figure must be the one who's leading them. The figure itself looks very humanly indeed, but it turns to be a false assumption of mine as the figure has golden eyes that glows in the darkness of the night. Judging from the figure's height and body structure, it could be either a canine or a feline, but I can't see it's tail so I can't tell which is which. The figure then raises it's paw as the others became tensed up.

"Come out! I know your around here!" The figure yelled as its deep and rough masculine voice with a somewhat of a thick Chinese accent echoed through the thick forest. As sweats began to form while great amount of anxiety began surging through my body. I pressed my back against the wide trunk of the large tree harder while trying to think of a plan for this situation that I'm apparently stuck in.

 _Why do this happen to me... ?_

* * *

 **Author Note :** _So, what do you guys think? *Dragon Ball Z Narrator's* With Lukas stuck in this sticky and deadly situation he's in, while he able to figure something to get out of this situation he's currently in? Find out, in next chapter of Kung Fu Panda : The Foreign Warrior..._

 _Lol, I couldn't help it there XD, so I got good news, my school has gotten some holidays, which it'll start from today 1th October 2018 to 8th October 2018 and it means I'll get more free time to write and probably watch some anime if I'm bored or dried on ideas. And if anyone of you guys are wondering when will the next chapter will coming, the next chapter should arrive around the mid-to-late October, so yay._

 _Also, my story now has total of 15,4K views! Man, you guys are the best, without your constant support and love, this story would never ever had reached this far, I'm still very grateful for you guys and I hope this story will keep all of you entertained as well._

 _One more things, you guys noticed anything strange or something in the story, less than two weeks ago, I've made a quick edit at the end of the author note on the previous chapter or Chapter 27 to be more specific of that I've decision to delete a chapter that only was just a very short author note of me asking for guest to make account so they can post 'real' reviews, during these days of me thinking about it. I soon felt like I was being rude and selfish, so I quickly deleted it. If you wanna read more of this, I suggested you guys to go back to Chapter 27 and scroll completely down until you can see the edit that I've made._ _As always_ _, any feedbacks, reviews, questions and constructive criticisms would be much appreciated and see you guys/girls in October!_


	30. Chapter 29 : An Absented Person

**Author Note :** _Well hello there, it's been four weeks since I've post a new chapter hasn't it? For first of all, I am very sorry for taking so long since there were more test lately in my third year of middle school, but luckily, since I've began paying a little more attention in classes, I've managed to do better in the tests and yay! Hoorah me I guess. If I'm being more honest here, I've kinda slacked off a little on writing, the reason was because after I'm done with the tests in school, I've been hooked on an anime called 'Black Lagoon', just finished watching the wholes serie ( it has 3 Seasons ) and took make about less than two weeks to finished watching it and it was flippin awesome! Kinda suggest you guys or girls to watch it, BUT, it's 17 plus ( such as excessive profanity, mild nudity and some other fucked up stuff ), but I didn't give a shit about those warnings and watched it, worth it and enjoyed every episode of it. Anyway, enough about this, let's get this story starting shall we?!_

* * *

 **Chapter 29 : An Absented Person**

The feeling of being caught, which mentally haunts me all the time as I kept my back pressed against this wide trunk of a large tree. Maybe perhaps it was that unknown black armored figure who had most likely managed to picked up my scent. I don't think fighting them all is a good idea, I gotta go back, informed and gathered the rest of the others quickly!

My right ear twitches for a split second as the sounds of fainting footsteps are closing further in my position. With my frantic-looking eyes scanning the dark and dusky area that's behind me. I managed to saw a large bush over there that was not far, I made a silent dash towards the bush. Luckily, the whole bush seemed to fits the size of my whole body. I then peaked to a little hole of the bush and began to stay completely silent while decreasing the noice that my breathing can create.

"I swear I've smelled him." The figure spoke in his deep and rough voice.

"You sure?" The leopardess uttered, unsheathing a sword from her scabbard.

"Yes, I'm sure of it." A low growl can be heard from the figure. I gulped in fear and kept hiding while waiting for them to go somewhere else or even better... somewhere else far from here. While things are slowly going down good, I've took this opportunity and slowly got out from the bush. I immediately crouch down and start making silent steps. Oh wait, before I could continue on, do any of you guys know some cliches in horror movies or stealthy moments in movies, like that the guy who's sneaking around like a spy or some secret agents and suddenly got caught... welp, I just stepped on a small nearly invisible branch as it creates very LOUD cracking sounds from it. I slowly turned back saw the figure and it's crew with their eyes locked on me. "There he is!" The figure shouted before it pointed its paw at me. I wasted no further time and was already on the run.

 _Gotta go back and tell everyone that I've found 'them'..._

Making loads of turning and dodging the large thick trees as I'm running for my life again. I made a quick glance at behind and saw they've were slowly catching up to me, especially that figure who wears those black armor that's running on all four at me. I quick averted my gaze back and ran with full speed.

After somewhat losing them, I slowed down my speed to preserve my stamina. Then I saw a... damn. What's in front of me was a dead end of a cliff. I halted my sprint and took a few step closer to dead end of the cliff. The sounds of running footsteps are closing in again as I turned around and saw my pursuers managed to surround me. I quickly turned back and slowly looked down under the cliff.

 _A river..._

I turned back again and they've now stood within at least eight meters at front of me. The black armored figure took a few steps forwards as the only thing that shines on it's armor is the golden marks and details on its armor. The figure chuckled before it leaped with sudden speed and caught me as it pounced on me and it began to punching my face with it's paw. I quickly freed both of my and hand blocked another punch from it before grabbing both of its shoulder and panted my left foot on its armored abdomen before doing a Somersault Throw as I pushed off the figure to a far distance with my leg. I quickly stood up and saw its crew were cautiously approaching me.

The boar grabbed a battle mace from his right waist and charges at me. He launches a lot of bashing attacks at me, which I dodged them all with ease as the weapon is probably heavy and has slows his overall movements. I gave the boar a high straight kick which it hits him in his sternum as the force of my kick made him dropped his battle mace. I finished him off with a palm strike going for his jaw, after my palm strike lands, it knocking him out. I turned my attention back to the rest of the crew and only to found the lion was charging at me with his claws extended from his paw. I quickly made a quick side roll to avoid his massive claw.

 _His attacks are very wide... and fast..._

The lion roared and leaped into the air with his claws as he was prepared to shreds me to pieces. When the lion swung his claws at me, I reacted quick enough and stopped his attack by smacking his wrist preciously with my hand without getting his claw in my skin or anything. I dashed behind him and jumped on his back, wrapping my arm around his neck tightly as I'm performing a chokehold. Each time the lion tries to struggle, I tightly squeeze my wrapped arms around his neck tighter as he slowly becoming more weaker and weaker. While busy trying to knock the lion outweigh a chokehold of mine, the two crocodiles and the leopardess was sprinting at me with full speed.

Immediately, I quickly unwrapped my arms from the lion's neck and began lifting the lion up with my both hands while struggling a bit at first from his massive weight and with all my efforts, I managed to lifted the lion up, before throwing away his large, barely-conscious body towards at his crew, knocking the lion out completely while his heavy body has fell on his teammates, restricting the lower part of their body as they trying to push the heavy body of the lion off of them.

My back suddenly felt a very sharp pain, causing me stumbling close to their edge of this cliff. I hissed in pain and looked behind me. It was the figure who I threw afar and it seemed it made it's way back here fast. I saw it's extended claw from his paw has fresh blood dripping from its claws. I was stupid enough to touch the cut from my back as I released a sharp cry of pain. A short malicious laugh came from the figure itself.

"Hehehehe... now you have nowhere to run." It spoke sadistically, sending chills down to my spine. "I strongly suggest you to give yourself up peacefully and I will assure you that there will be no further harm coming for you." It said. I then smirked at his words while hissing from the sharp pain on my back.

"You think I'll surrender to you that easily?" I asked preparing my fighting stance weakly. The figure and his team then prepared a fighting stance as well. I then shot them with one of my most devious grin ever. "HAHA! SIKE! You ain't getting me for shit!" I exclaimed as I made an instant turn and run before I... jumped.

"NO!" I heard the black armored figure yelled as I jumped off the cliff. While falling, I looked down and quickly adjust myself to fall into the water to avoid taking any damage to my body by falling on the ground or any of the large trees from down there. I then closed my eyes and braced myself for this soaking impact that my body is gonna take in any moment.

 ** _SPLASH!_**

As my body felt inside the water as it made a very loud splash. I thought the river was calm and smooth, but instead, it was rough and violent. I tried grab or at least trying to reach the riverbank, but it was futile as the violent stream of the river was too strong. My eyes widens as I saw what's near me was tons of large rocks and boulder blocking the path of the river.

The chances of surviving it by sheer endurances was seemed to be quite legitimately impossible. I mustered up all the energy I can get and perform a very small Hadoken. While the energy ball was still floating on my palm, I thrust my palm down into the river as the energy ball was blasted down and exploded, sending a powerful force that was strong enough to lifts my whole body out of the river to the riverbank as I fall on the front of my body. I let out a very weak and nearly inaudible chortle to my success while attempting stand up from the cold ground, but was in vain as I realized I've wasted all of my remaining energy.

 _I think the bleeding has stopped... good, maybe... a little nap might... help... ehehehe..._

I then chortled weakly again before my blurred vision soon met with my two old friends which was known as "darkness" and "unconsciousness".

* * *

 **Next Day**

The sound of a loud gong that came from outside of the Jade Palace, not too far, the sounds of it has echoed and rang through the halls. At the Student Barrack, multiple doors are being slided through as it revealed the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior who appears to be awake from their cozy slumber last night. Then another door being opened.

"Good morning master." They've all said in a union as a red panda, or the well known Master Shifu, walking through the corridor of the Hall Of the Student Barrack.

"Good morning my student-" He said before glancing at a closer door, soon everyone imitated the action of the red panda. "Lukas!" Shifu raised his voice. "Lukas!" He nearly shouted, raising his voice louder. He released an irritated huff before approaching to the closed door and opens it. The red panda and everyone's eyes widens as the room has no one in it.

"What the hell?" Monkey spoke in a hushed tone.

"Where on earth has did he gone off too?" Viper slithered inside Lukas's room before everyone starts setting foot in their friend's room.

"Hmmm... well his room is more decorative than ours." Crane noted, mesmerizing the decorations in his friend's room such as his workbench, decoration hanging on the ceiling and more. The avian checked everywhere, everything for any clue, but unfortunately, he found nothing. "Nope, not even the window." He pointed at the window of the room before readjusting it.

"He shouldn't gone that far right." Po said looking around.

"Wait, I think I've picked up his scent." Everyone turned to the tiger, who's been sniffing the place for the whole time. "Follow me." She gestured, exiting the room as everyone followed her.

After everyone followed Tigress as she lead them to a hill filled with thick woods until they've stopped and began searching for clues in a cliff while Master Shifu stays and look after the Jade Palace while the rest all go search for their missing friend. She suddenly halted, making everyone gaining a slight feeling of concern. The tiger's eyes widens as she saw few dried blood on the ground, she slowly bent down and smells the dried blood. It turns out to be the scent of her friend Lukas, the scent didn't faded completely, but it was barely recognizable for the tiger.

"Damn..." Tigress cursed under her breath.

"There must be fierce fight happened between him and some else." Monkey said inspecting the area.

"No, he wasn't fighting only one person, there's more, look." Po pointed his paw down to the ground as he saw a some footprints of different species. Everyone perked up and quickly approached Po as they've all shifted their gazes to the footprints on the ground. Tigress stood up from his current spot and moved to the spot where Po found the other footprints as she bent down again and began smelling the scent of these footprints before she stood up.

"From these scents, he must've fought against a lion, a leopard, two crocodiles, a boar and a... what?" Tigress said before sniffing that _one_ scent again. "And a... something else." She uttered, a look of concern forming on her face, as well as everyone.

"And by 'something else'? What do you mean by that?" Mantis inquired.

"A scent that I've never smelled before." Tigress replied. Her ears perked up again as the scent of her friend Lukas has somehow reappeared again. She start sniffing her friend's scent, but sadly, her missing friend's scent has lead her to the edge of the cliff. A thought soon formed in the tiger's mind as she gazed down at the deep river. 'No... h-he wouldn't... ?' Tigress thought reluctantly.

The tiger backed away from the edge of cliff, trying to took a deep breath as she shook that thought off of her mind. Everyone then joined her by her sides, sharing the same sad look of her.

"Don't worried about him Tigress, I know he's strong and will somewhat managed to survive." Po assured before wrapping both of his arm around her neck gently to comfort his friend. Tigress was a bit shocked by Po's action, but she didn't mind and hold his paw with her right paw. "He'll survive... he isn't weak, he will survive... always." Po assured with a comforting tone. Tigress managed to smiled at his comforting words as it ease down her concern.

"Thanks." She responded, standing up and slowly removing Po's arm around her neck. She turned her to the others. "Come on, let's go back and tell master Shifu what happened, I'm sure he'll try thinking something up." She announced, everyone nodded and they've all start making their way back to the Jade Palace.

* * *

 **Somewhere Else**

"Wake up." A slightly disoriented voice spoke towards me. "Wake up!" The same voice yelled as I felt my both shoulders been grabbed tightly by something while I felt my whole body being violently shook several times. Don't know who's doing this due to my vision being severely blurred. I tried moving my hand, but it felt like it was restrained, as well as my both feet and my entire body were too being restrained by something else familiar.

 _Oh no... not again..._

Upon thinking why I can't move any of my limps, I realized that I've been tied on a chair with my both arm tied behind it, as well as my ankles are being tied together. The place I think I'm in resembles a small cell in a tent that's probably made out of durable fabrics. I glanced around and saw a familiar boar with bruised jaw covered by his fur, as well as the others I've remembered. Maybe it was this boar who violently shook me while I was barely awoke. Then some footsteps can be heard from outside that's coming towards this tent.

"It won't work like that." Another familiar voice spoke as the voice is inside the tent, like it was in front of me, can't make it out due to my eyes can only see blurs at the moment. "But this will help." Soon, a sound of cracking from knuckles can be heard before I began hearing slow footsteps which soon turns into a fast running. I tried looking where are those footsteps were coming from, but my answer had arrived as a large, muscular fist, covered in black gloves with golden trims came flying to my blurred view as it punched me in the stomach, causing my eyes to widen instantly along with getting rid of my blurriness with a great portion of air flies out of my mouth. I was enduring the burning pain while painfully groaning and coughing at it. "See, didn't I told you it would work." With my willpower, I forced my head to look up, see who the fuck gave me that punch in my guts. The black blur then finally became clear to my eyes.

 _Shit, its that armor suited bastard again..._

I narrowed my eyes towards the figure. "Who the hell are you?!" I yelled while wincing at the pain of my stomach. The figure shook it's head while a mocking chuckle can be heard from the figure standing in front of me as it's glowing golden eyes stares down at me.

"Not until you tell me your name, stranger." The figure spoke. He then laughed loudly, shaking it's head as it placed it's paw on its forehead. "Sorry, I was only fooling around." The figure joked, which is infuriating me as I violently struggled on the chair as my arms and ankles are being tied. "I know who you are, 'The Great Lukas'." He said.

"Well if you knew my name or title already, wouldn't you mind spilling yours first!" I shouted in an angered tone as I shot the figure with a glowering glare.

"They've call me... Qin-Ju." It introduced itself to me.

"What a creepy-ass name, does that even suit you as a male or a female? No wait, even better, do you even have 'one' of those down below inside _that_ covered area of yours?" I mocked the figure, earning two things, a chuckle to myself and a hard punch to my face as Qin-Ju release an aggressive growl, sending a punch to my slightly bruised face. Another of its fist had collided with my face, causing another unbearable pain on the other side of my face while it grabbed me by my hair and lifts my head up before letting go after I've receiving that punch from the armored figure. I hissed loudly at the pain on the left side of my face.

"Let me make this clear, I am a 'complete' male and you should be thankful that I didn't kill you back when you were you lying unconsciously at a riverbank as me and my crew had found you there and took you in." The figure responded, trying his hard to be calmly and resisting the urge of killing me. He glanced at his paw as it has the blood of mine before he walked away, he approached a nearby fabric wall of the tent and wiped his whole paw on it, creating a very small area with the color red from my body fluids on the fabric wall. "Let's have a nice talk next time. I don't want to waste my time with you, "The Great Lukas". I've been hearing a lot about you recently, but with you at such a pitiful state, perhaps we'll start talking tomorrow... if you can still breathe!" He said bending down slightly as he laughs. I growled in anger at his irritating comment on me.

 _Man, If I ever get my hands on him... I'll fucking kick that sorry ass of his... !_

As the sound of the cells door has been locked and everyone left. I looked around the cell room to see if there's anything else in here that can help me get loose and get the hell out of here. The room was pretty empty, only nothingness can be seen. After knowing that there's literally nothing in here, I tried gathering Ki energy break free from their tight locks around my wrist, but to my shock as I tried gathering Ki energy, which I felt nothing on my hands or any parts of my body.

I let out a loud groan of how vexing this is tight situation is and start struggling at my frustration due to nothing working, while I struggles, I felt the ring finger of one of my tied hands has made contact with a cold object. I tried look at what is this cold object that my tied hands has touched, after struggles a bit to look behind, it did anyway. The metal cuffs they've locked my both wrist with has some few acupunctures needles on the sides of it. I turned back and looked down my both ankle and both of them are too being locked with this weird cuffs. Soon then, I've gasped as I realized that these cuffs were once used to contain the fearsome Tai Lung before, but Po told that they've need a bigger, almost the size of his body to contain that menacing snow leopard.

So that's why it's nearly impossible to gather Ki energy a few seconds ago... because these acupunctures needles in these locks are 'blocking' my vital spots and the Ki points as well, making me incapable of gathering Ki... well, how fucking clever of'em.

After almost an hours of thinking how to get myself out of this, I've heard my captors are now engaging in a conversation with someone outside. I've focused my mind and attempted to overhear this conversation of theirs.

"Did you bring the requested items?" I then heard a voice from Qin-Ju, which that I've want a score to settle with him if I ever get the chance too.

"Y-yes, we did, here it is." Another voice said stuttering at first phrase, sounds like a male. I then noticed a sound of a wooden crate being opened.

"Well done my friend, you've earn yourself and your whole family another whole two years to live." Qin-Ju said. I gritted my teeth hard as I've heard what that bastard had said.

I soon remember the message on that missing scroll back at my room in the Student Barrack of the Jade Palace. Suddenly, I heard quiet footsteps coming in. Turns out, the one who's entering this tent was a familiar red vixen, Xiaoli. She instantly noticed me and silently rushed towards the iron bars of the cell as her both paw are holding the bars.

"L-Lukas!?" She whispered as a look of confusion was on her face. "What happened to you?" She asked. I chuckled a bit.

"Well, you've drop a scroll at that moment when we both accidentally bumped on each other." I said, referring from that incident that has lead me here. Her eyes widens.

"So that's why I couldn't find that scroll." She whispered to herself, she soon gasped and turned her

gaze back to me. "D-Did you read it?" She asked, frantically. I slowly nodded as I soon felt ashamed for reading her family's private stuff.

"I don't know why, but it felt like my body has told me to." I told her the truth instead of lying and trying make a small excuse. "But, after reading that, I know that I have to do something about it, I just can't let them control you and your family's life whenever they want." I said. She opened her mouth, but no words didn't came out. I let out a sign. "So, you do hate being controlled by them all this time, right?" I asked. She nodded her head as she admitted it. "If you do, please do me a favor." I asked.

"What is it?" She inquired while lifting her head up to me.

"Alright, listen carefully, when your father is finished doing business with them, go tell my friends that I've been captured and also tell them that I need help." I asked.

"Yes, I'll inform the Furious Five along with the Dragon Warrior if possible." She promised. Suddenly, her ears perked up as another pair of footsteps can be heard, indicating another indivuaon has entered the tent.

The individual soon turns out to be Qin-Ju. He slowly approached her.

"I see your giving our prisoner some company?" Qin-Ju inquired, causing the red vixen to frantically squeaked as he frightens her from behind.

"No no! I was only looking at it!" Xiaoli stuttered, trying to remain calm look as she felt intimidated by looking at his glowing golden eyes. Before she continues, she cleared her throat. "Anyway, how was the amount of it?

Was it enough?" She asked.

"Well, it was enough." Qin-Ju assured. Soon, a same male voice can be heard from outside of this tent as he peeked inside this tent as a red fox that looks likes in his early forties with yellow eyes who dressed a yellow robe with black trims.

"Xiaoli! There you are! It's time to go home, we're done here." The red fox spoke.

"Coming dad!" Xiaoli replied rushing to her father as they've both start walking until they've exited the tent, leaving me and Qin-Ju alone in here. He suddenly chuckles to himself.

"What's so funny?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Oh nothing, just checking." He replied while grinning probably at those two walking away from this camp. The word "checking" had soon made me began to sweat uncontrollably. Oh God, hope he didn't find out about what I've told Xiaoli. I then decided to try and get his mind off of the two foxes by changing the topic.

"So... I've overheard your conversation with those two foxes, what it is about?" I asked, trying to remain my cool. He turned his sight at me.

"Why should I?" He inquired, with a questioning tone.

"What's the point? I'm literally locked up with the most powerful cuffs in the history of China. It's impossible to escape from these, so the least thing you could do is tell me what happened out there?" I stated. He rubbed his temple of his black helmet with golden trims with his paw as an exasperated sign had soon been released from him.

"Weapon dealing." He replied, removing his paw from his helmet. I tilt my head in confusion as I raised an eyebrow of mine.

"That's it?" I questioned.

"I'm just a new third-in-commanding officer of some group and I don't know that much about them either since they just handed this authoritative position to me so suddenly. I've heard that those foxes has been giving weapons to our group for more than ten years." He explained, before clearing his throat to continue further. "I think I've told you enough." He began walking out of the dark, tannish tent. "Oh... good night." He then left.

 _Wish I could say the same to him once I've pound the life out of him soon, very soon..._

* * *

 **Less Than An Hour Later**

The darkness was fading away as the two foxes saw a dim light at afar from the tall northern hills they were walking as they've soon stopped on their tracks once both saw a very familiar wooden sign that said 'The Valley Of Peace'.

Once they've both made their way down from the hills and walked back to a familiar clothing shop which was known as their home behind it. As the red fox pulled a key from his pants pocket as he proceed to opened the locked door of their clothing shop. Once he opened the door, the young red vixen walked in before her father closed and locked the door as they've both began passing through the clothing stands. They've eventually made it to the backdoor of the clothing shop. Her father grabbed the doorknob and turn it right as he pushes it while holding it. Inside the room, there was another red vixen who's also around her early forties who wore a dark blue qipao with silver vine pattern in the side. She was sitting on a wooden chair near at a wide wooden table with three bowls of rice on it and large variety of cooked vegetables on one medium plate on it as well. She then smiled warmly as both her daughter and husband arrived.

"Darling!" She spoke with high relief as she stood up from the wooden chair and hugged the both foxes. She soon broke the hug and turned to the male red fox. "How was it? Was it enough for them?" She asked worriedly.

"Barely." He respond, releasing a sigh of deep relief that the amount of weapons was at least enough for them.

The three foxes later each took a seat for themselves at the dining table as they start stirring the hot rice open so it can be cool down by the cold wind of the night. It was quiet. None of them spoken a word, but Xiaoli decided to break the silence.

"Have you ever heard of the new student of the Jade Palace, Lukas?" She piped up. Her both parent swallowed the rice they're chewing in their mouth.

"Yes, I've do heard of him, what about him, sweety?" The mother responded.

"Mom, I've saw him while me and dad are giving the weapons to them, I saw that he was captured by them, and he..." Xiaoli trailed off as she saw both of her parent's eyes were widened.

"What!" Her mother exclaimed.

"If you can let me finished." She stated, scratching the back of her head. "Two days ago, while I'm delivering the message scroll from that group back to home for dad. I've suddenly bumped into him as we both fell down to the ground while dropping the box that contains all the scrolls inside including that certain message scroll. He then offered me his help, which I gradually accept." She said, with her head resting on one of her paws as she's mesmerizing of how kind the human was. Her parent tilted their head in confusion as where she was going with this. Soon, the young red vixen's face soon flared up red as small blush has appeared on the vixen's cheeks while she realized what's she was thinking.

"N-Never mind that!" She stuttered while nearly shouted from that embarrassing thought hers. She then readjusting her sitting position. "What I meant was," she cleared her throat and shake away that recent thought of her. "after I've made it back home, _that_ scroll was missing, I was looking for it everywhere and couldn't find it, but it later turns out that it could be that he found the scroll on the ground before I did and must have read the whole thing afterwards. During the time when I found the student Lukas in the group's camp, I've asked him why did he decided to get involved with us. He replied that he can't just let someone control another person and their family's lives, and that's why he decided to get involve with this." She explained, feeling their making themselves a burden for him.

"That was very brave of him, but sadly, I believe we can't help him." Her mother said, lowering her head as a frown was shown, regretting her decision for not help Lukas who has tried to help them, but she can't just put the lives of her family at high risk.

"What?! Why!" Xiaoli questioned loudly, slightly narrowing her eyes at her mother.

"You and your father barely made it out with your lives every time when each of us finished delivering the requested weapons for them! If we go and tried to help the student Lukas, it'll only get you and all of us killed." She said taking a deep breath. "I just don't want to lose you both." She said, glancing at her daughter and husband.

"Mom! Haven't you had enough of them controlling and manipulating our lives?" She said, slamming her paw on the table.

"I-I...I-" There was no word coming out of her mother's mouth. The young red vixen stood from her chair and walked at another backdoor as she put her paw on the doorknob. Both of her parent stood up as well. "Where are you going at a time like this, young lady?" Her mother yelled at her daughter. The young red vixen turned.

"I'm going to inform and assist the Furious Five about this! Whether you like it or not." Xiaoli responded as she raises her voice.

"Getting involved into further problem is not a wise choice if you-" Her mother tried to convince her, but the father cut off her as he put his paw on her shoulder. She turned towards her husband.

"Let her go... she's not a little kit anymore." He spoke with his eyes closed. He soon opened them. "I've also been getting this feeling about when will all of this stop?" After hearing what the father has said, the mother then let's out a sign before averting her gaze back to her daughter.

"Alright... but please stay close to them and don't get into any fights!" The mother pleaded. Xiaoli nodded and opened the door as the cold wind of the winter was whizzing into the room. She quickly dashed out and exits through the door. While the young red vixen is gone off sprinting to dark streets with barely any light, her parents exchanges glances at each other as they've both chuckled.

"Time flies fast, like a blink of an eye." The father said. The mother chuckled.

"Yes indeed, she's all grown up now." A warm smile soon spread across his wife's face.

* * *

 **At The Jade Palace**

Everyone was inside the dining room as Po was making dinner soup. It was pretty quiet, but there were some few conversations. At their current conversation, their talking about where's their missing friend Lukas had gone off and how to find him.

"So, had master Shifu made a decision yet?" Viper asked, sitting on the chair as she fidgeting the spoon of the small bowl.

"Relax Viper, I'm sure master Shifu would think of something out eventually." The serpent nodded at Po's assurances as he took a seat on with his friends at the dining table as he waits for the water in the pot to boil. Once the sound of water rumbling in the pot as it start boiling while steam along with sweet aroma fills the air. After everyone has dug in, they were resting themselves on the chair as they wait for the food to digest for them to have a comfortable sleep. Unexpectedly, a familiar red panda has entered the dining room.

"Master Shifu?" Everyone spoke in union.

"I see there's a young visitor visited us outside of the front door of the Hall Of Warrior. I've spoke with her and she told me that she wants to have a word you all about something important." He informed. Everyone's tilt their head in slight confusion.

"Visitor?" Crane titled his head slightly, glancing at everyone as they all shook their head, having no idea of what's going on.

"What is her species?" Mantis asked.

"She's a young red vixen." Shifu replied. Mantis eyes opened up a bit.

"Is she pretty hot looking?" Mantis inquired bluntly.

"Be quiet." Shifu replied sternly and it sounded deadpanned as well, which made the praying mantis nodded nervously.

They've all headed out the dining room and made few turns and eventually arrived at the big doors of the Hall Of Warriors. A rather soft and gentle feminine voice can be heard outside of the two big doors.

"H-hello?" The voice spoke with rather very tired and exhausting tone yet very understandable to hear.

"I'm bet this girl is already hot looking." Mantis whispered to Monkey's ears as the green big is standing in his best friend's shoulder, making Monkey snickered at his comment.

"Yes, yes I'm here, the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior that you've requested to have a word with are all here." Shifu responded to the feminine voice, opening the both big doors of the Halls Of Warriors. Upon seeing the red figure, both Monkey and Mantis's jaws has dropped as they laid their eyes on a young, beautiful red vixen who's standing at outside of the tall gate.

"Oh and uhh... sorry for disturbing you at a time like this." The red vixen said in an apologetic tone as she rubs her upper arm in a shy mannered.

"There's no need for that. So just tell me, what's on your mind?" Shifu assured, rubbing one of his tired eyes for a moment.

"Well, I've heard that your student Lukas was missing right?" She inquired. Shifu and the others tensed up and shove their tiredness away as soon as they've heard the name 'Lukas'.

"Have you heard from him?" Shifu asked, almost sounding like he's in a desperate rush.

"Yes, I do know. He was captured." She said. Everyone's eyes widens. Soon Tigress took a step closer and kneeled down on one knee to the red vixen's height.

"Is he alright?" Tigress asked the red vixen.

"Yes he's fine, but he got locked up with these strange cuffs with some sort of an..." the red vixen trailed away as she needs to think how to describe the strange cuffs she saw back at the tent. "...acu... acu... acupunctures needles on it!" The red panda took a short period of pondering about the 'cuffs with acupuncture needles' thing.

"Cuffs with... acupunctures needles." Shifu muttered, his ears quickly straightened themselves up as the red panda remembers those cuffs were created by his master to restrain a 'certain' person. The creator of this cuffs is known as the grandmaster Oogway. Who has created these cuffs that restrain the target tightly while the acupunctures are created for disrupting the target's chi with lockable acupunctures needles, immobilizing them completely while the cuffs restrain them further. "How in the world did they get their paws on those cuffs that only Oogway knows of?" Shifu uttered, almost raising his voice.

"I-I don't know, master Shifu, but I can assure you that Lukas is in great danger if you don't act quickly!" The red vixen warned.

"Don't worry, we're on it!" Po approached Xiaoli as he grabbed the red vixen by her waist and puts her on the top of his shoulder and began rushing down on the thousand steps along with the rest of others had followed. "Just show us the way!"

* * *

 **Author Note :** _So now with this chapter has been done with, now I gotta start moving on with Chapter 30, speaking about this chapter, this one is nearly as long as chapter 18, currently my most longest chapter at this moment. And also, I'm not quite sure if I can write Chapter 30 at my normal writing speed due to that the works and other stuffs in my school has increased, which means I'll have less time writing, but mostly, it just really depends on how things are going in life._

 _The growth of this story during in this month has been going quite fine, and I'm very happy with the growth of this, despite haven't post a chapter in a month, which was just incredible! We've now reached 17,3K views, which I believe we'll be reaching 20K views in a couple of few more months before the end of this year 2018. Your support and love for this story is the main reason why this story was able to reached this current point on and I'm very thankful for you guys/girls for taking your time reading my story._

 _The next chapter will most likely to arrive at late-November, but I also getting a good feeling that the next chapter might definitely have a good and better chance of arriving a few more days earlier compared to this chapter has._

 _As always, any feedbacks will be greatly acknowledged, and if any of you have any thoughts or questions, please don't hesitate and PM me, I'll respond to your questions ( or PM's ) as soon as possible. If you have any criticism, please, be constructive about it, but mostly be respectful about it as well. A follow/favorite or writing a review from one of you guys/girls would feel like an additional big bonus for this story as it would be very much appreciated and can too be encouraging. Guess I'll be seeing you all in November!_


	31. Chapter 30 : Brawling At Night

**Author Note :** _Hey there! It's Oscar0916, back with a new chapter! I've been a little busy in life with fifteen days of internship in a hotel and yeah, it was fun and it's quite a great experience to learn a lot of stuff there. Due to this, I've got less time to write, which means this chapter is gonna be little short, like around 5,5K to be more specific. Anyway, let's get this story going!_

* * *

 **Chapter 30 : Brawling At Night**

The cold wind of the night were blowing through my face as they've came from the exit entrance of the tent while my captors are enjoying their conversations outside. I'm apparently, still locked up in these cuffs with absolutely no hope of escaping. All I can rely on is for Xiaoli to informed my friends about me being captured and bust me out of here. It's been like almost three hours ever since she and her father had left this campsite. Did something bad happened to them both? I hope not.

 _No... stay calm, have faith in her, I know she can do this..._

* * *

 **Somewhere Else**

Everyone was traveling through a hill with thick trees, guided by a young red vixen who's sitting on the shoulder of the Dragon Warrior, Po. Without her guidance of their path, the team would be completely clueless on how to find their missing friend Lukas.

"Ugh... what's you name again?" Po asked, carrying the red vixen on his left shoulder with her arms carefully wrapped around the panda's neck for her not to fall down.

"It's Xiaoli." She repeated her name.

"Anyway... do you know where we're going at all?" Po inquired as impatience had slowly formed on his tone. She tensed up for a moment after hearing his slightly impatient tone.

"Oh, oh, I'm s-sorry! I sometime tend to forget things, but I'll never forget about _this_ one." She assured nervously. "That way!" She pointed her paw to the deep dark forest that's at they're right path.

The others all nodded as they've complied and turns towards right. On the faint road, they've all made few turns on left and right, until they've saw a very small dim of light throughout the thick bushes covered with snow of the forest. They all slowly approached the source of that small dim of light as they've crept down and silently made their way there while each one of them quickly hides behind the some large trees. They've all peeked and saw a small campsite with three tannish tents and large campfire shining bright in middle of the campsite. The place was was nearly isolated, but stood there was a large armored lion who's standing with his both arms crossed as he's stood still at one of the tents and is seemed to be surveilling the environment around the campsite.

"The rest of them must be taking a nap inside those tents." Crane whispered, observing the whole place.

"The lion guards over there is on nightshift." Xiaoli added. Everyone then soon set their eyes on the little green bug who's standing on Monkey's shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" Mantis asked with a raised eyebrow, soon his eyes shot up as what he realized. "Oh come! Why it's almost me doing the stealthy stuff, I even bet Po can sneak up on him with all those 'flabby noises' that his belly can make." Mantis said. Tigress then shot a glare at the praying mantis. "Ok, I'm going." He squeaked in a high pitched voice filled with intimation from the tiger as he leaped off Monkey's shoulder and starts crawling silently towards the big lion.

The lion is still standing still and looking around the environment while Mantis has already managed to sneaked behind him. The little green bug jumped on the lion's back and instantly did a speeding nerve strike on the back of the lion's neck, knocking him out smoothly. Mantis quickly leaped down and catches the falling of the big lion as he prevented it from making a loud _thud_ sound that might wake up the others. The rest of the team soon got out of their hiding spot and silently made their way in one of the tent. Monkey soon then gave Mantis a fist pump for the praying mantis's success.

* * *

 **Back With Lukas**

At this moment, I've completely given up struggling or doing anything, the only thing I can do is wait for my friends come in to my rescue. It was very quite in here, I checked my wrist and ankle. It was taking longer than I thought for her to informed my friends that I've been captured.

 _What in the world she's taking so long... ?_

Upon my surprise, multiple pair of footsteps can be heard coming towards this tent I'm in, guess I'm saved. Soon after, multiple familiar figures appeared. When they've saw me, all of them quietly sprinted nearly to the bars of my cell.

"I see you have succeeded, nice work." I complimented the young vixen with a whispered tone. She then smiled.

"Alright, now let's bust you out of here." Xiaoli spoke. Soon Monkey stepped closer to the cell's lock as he picked out a long and surprisingly thin metal rod or something from his brown sweatpants's pocket. He then start by inserting the thin metal rod inside the lock and... oohhhh, I see what he's doing.

"Uhhmm... Monkey, what exactly are you doing?" Po whispered with his mouth close to Monkey's ears.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm trying pick this lock here." Monkey replied, focusing back on what's he's doing. Monkey started by slowly and carefully yanking the metal rod in further before turning it upward, right, to the left, and downward, while repeating this cycle about four times in a row. An instant sound of a faint click can be heard from the cell door's lock as Monkey opened the cell door gently to avoid making a loud creaking sound. Soon, Xiaoli, Crane and Monkey entered my cell while Monkey began picking up the locks on my cuffs, Crane was guiding him while Xiaoli assist Monkey and the rest, such as Po, Mantis, Tigress and Viper are waiting outside of my cell.

After maybe more than twenty minutes later, the lock on my wrist had finally been soften as the acupuncture needle has been removed as Crane successfully guided Monkey to unlock these cuffs by moving one of these acupuncture needles on the cuffs by moving them in reverse-manner.

"Monkey, are you finished or what?" Mantis whispered impatiently from outside the cell.

"Don't worry, we're getting there!" Monkey responded quietly as he inspect the cuffs on my both wrists on how to unlock the other lock on it after moving that certain acupuncture needle backwards. "Crane?" Monkey called him. Crane turned to Monkey.

"What is it?" Crane inquired.

"Where's that certain acupuncture needle on that cuff at his ankles that I need to move it in a reverse-manner?" Monkey asked, looking around the cuffs on my ankles.

"Give me a sec, oh wait I think I've found it-" before Crane could finish his sentence. Another group of figures stepped in the tent. The rest of my friends outside of my cell quickly prepared a defensive stance. When the figure's walks closer and...

 _Shit, you've got to be kidding me... ?_

It appears that my captors had heard my friends sneaked in and decided to ambush us. The figure in the middle turns out to be Qin-Ju, who's slowly taking steps towards the others outside of my cell. He then crossed both of his arms together while he shook his head with amusement and mockery.

"Think you can take what's _ours_?" Qin-Ju spoke.

"Take what's _yours_? I think don't think so, he's coming home with us!" Viper hissed, narrowing her eyes at his 'disturbing' words about I'm _theirs_.

Tigress averted her gaze at me. "What in the world you were thinking going after them without us?" She questioned me with a look of both anger and worrisome.

"I just... I just couldn't let them continue on tormenting her and her family." I replied back only with the half truth.

"Not good enough, I need a better explanation than your previous one." She demanded with her signature stern voice, which made my forehead start sweating.

"I-I-" I quickly took a deep breath before continuing. "I thought I can save her and her family by taking them all down all by myself." I said, feeling ashamed for my actions while lowering my head down as well.

"You shouldn't think too high of your own abilities sometimes." She scolded me with her stern tone. "That was definitely quite arrogant of you, doing all of this to merely satisfy your own ego." Tigress scolded me sternly again.

"Y-Your right." I admitted to her statement before gazing up at her. "But this is not the time to talk about this, all of that doesn't anymore, now we must fight our way out of here." I said. Qin-Ju then laughed.

"Fight your way out? Ha!" He mocked. "What are you gonna do now? You and your friends are cornered like rats and have nowhere to run." He said as he and his crew taking a step closed. I chuckled upon his words.

"Who said anything about nowhere to run, when the rats can make a hole to run?" I replied with a raised voice.

"Huh?" Qin-Ju tilted his head in sudden confusion.

Afterwards, two clicking sound has been heard at the same time from the two cuffs as Mantis silently unlocked both of the other locks in these cuffs on my wrists and ankles without the foes knowing. I instantly stood out from the chair before yelling.

"TAKE THIS!" I yelled as I launched a concentrated Hadoken, charged by one hand and threw it towards at Qin-Ju as the energy blast flies towards at the black armored figure. Unfortunately, the energy blast couldn't hit him or one of his crew as they've all avoided it by rolling over the other directions. The Hadoken hit the wall of the tent instead, blowing a large hole up while knocking Qin-Ju and his crew down to the ground. Me and my friends took this opportunity and ran towards the blasted hole of the tent as we made it outside.

 _Finally, I'm out of those damn cuffs..._

My thought were soon been halted as Qin-Ju and his crew rushed out of the burning tent and approached at front of us. Me and the others prepare our fighting stance while Viper told Xiaoli to run back to the her home at the Valley for her safety as the red vixen nodded and ran off.

The battle soon commence as each of us charges at one another. Monkey and Mantis was taking on the two crocodiles, Crane was taking on the boar, Viper had her hands... or tail full with the leopardess and Po and Tigress will be taking down the big lion together, and that leaves me with Qin-Ju.

 _Hehe... now I can beat the shit out of him..._

My thoughts were cut off as the black armored warrior sprinted towards me with sudden speed and delivered a flying straight kick at me. I blocked his kick and sent a side kick at him, but he grabbed my right leg and throw me across the ground with my back hitting the ground. I quickly stood up from the ground with a swift kip up, it was my turn is time to attack. I run up to him with my fist raised high up in the air. An audible sneer can be heard from him as he observed my upcoming attack.

"What a pathetic stance you're using, you'll regret using that!" He shouted.

Qin-Ju dashed fowards and prepares to strike me with a low uppercut, just as I planned on to luring him out of his defense. I quickly shift my exposed stance back to my usual stance and gave him a whirling Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. Once the whirlwind kick of mine has reached the limit how much it can hits, Qin-Ju was left stumbling around. I took advantage of his dazed state and finished him off with a speeding sweep kick that trips will him to the ground. Unexpectedly, he uses one of his gloved paws to prevent his whole body hitting the ground and does a swift somersault kick on my chin, flinging me as my body eventually collided itself on the trunk of a random large tree, sending a portion of air out of my lungs. I was grunting at this swelling pain on my back, but I can still fight! I put my left hand on the trunk while slowly getting up my feet. After regaining my balance, Qin-Ju was dashing at me and delivered a powerful punch at me, but his powerful lunch missed and hit the trunkful the tree as I made a quick roll to the right, after avoiding his punch, his punch had blew the upper part of the tree off. I got up from that quick roll and stood strong on my position, readying myself for his next attacks. He turned to at with his glowing golden eyes, which somewhat is beginning to intimate me. He then start running at me on all four.

 _Crap... with him running like that... how am I suppose to predict or get a good view on what attack that he's gonna throw at me... ?_

When he's close enough in my range, the black armored warrior leaps high up to the sky, ready to shred me with his sharp, extended claws which came out from his gloves. I took a quick glance at his posture and noticed he's very opened.

 _Now's my chance... !_

I await for him to land close enough, while he's getting closer and closer, now I got him. I bend down slightly, gathering as much force for the jump and Ki energy for the final touch. I clenched my hand into a fist hard and contracted the muscle of my back and lower body along my both legs. I then leaped towards him, with my fist flying towards his face and ready to knock some teeth out from his helmet. But it failed as he leaned his head to left in midair, dodging the fist of my Shoryuken and responded back with a straight punch in the right side of my face, knocking me down from midair while he landed down safety with a low _thud_.

My back was again, facing down on the ground. I tried moving any part of my body, but it can't response due to it felt my back ribs felt like being broken, my left shoulder is being dislocated as it produces an overwhelming pain surging throughout my whole body. I let a painful scream as I continued to force my damn body to move. Unfortunately, nothing in my body is responding well, all I can do is look around as I can only move my eyes. Looking around to see if anyone is doing well, but couldn't find them since I'm considerably far away from the campsite. Qin-Ju has appeared as he began walking slowly towards me. I tried to move my body while struggling to lift anything, I was completely immobilized by the broken ribs and dislocated left shoulder that my body has taken. The black armored warrior halted his walk when he was beside my body laying on the ground. He then chortled wickedly at my current broken state.

"How disappointing, I've never thought that your life would end so quickly like this?" He spoke in disappointment, while he shook his head slowly in a mocking way.

He grabbed me by the neck and lift me up to his neck level while chuckling maliciously at me as he tightened his grasp, which he's starting to chocking me. I tried moving my right arm to throw a punch at him, but my right arm won't move! Dammit! This can't end like! My vision is starting to blur. The surroundings of my sight is starting to darken as my body is numbing fast as it was desperately craving for precious oxygen. A foul chuckled soon emit from his voice.

"Oh come on, why'd you chose to resist when I'm putting an end to your miserable life?" He said, gripping his paws against my neck tighter.

"Ugh... uugh.. ugghh..." I wheezed while I've managed to forced all of my strength for my both hand while enduring the pain in my left shoulder to reached and grabbed his wrist, trying as hard as I can to remove his grip on my neck with my both hand.

"Try all you can, it's all in vain." He spoke maliciously.

 _Fuck... can't die like this! There's only one option left..._

I removed my hands from his paw and closes my eyes to gather some Ki. While concentrating inside my mind, I felt a 'that' power again, coursing through my body as a dark and red aura start emitting from my body, which was catching Qin-Ju off guard. It felt like my ribs has reattached and fixed itself along with my dislocated left shoulder has felt like being reverted itself back to its rightful place without causing any pain to me whatsoever.

 _The Satsui No Hado... in-incredible... !_

I soon gave myself a light chuckle.

"What's that smug on your face?" Qin-Ju questioned, further tightening his grasp over my neck and surprisingly, it didn't hurt at all.

I prepared my left hand into a fist and punched him in the stomach, causing him to release me from his grasp while kneeling down in the ground holding his abdomen while grunting in pain. After he gain his stance back, he lunges straight to me. While with this power I've temporarily tapped into, I can see what attacks he's gonna launches at me, I'm expecting a low punch follow up with a side kick, and a sweep kick and a upward punch. As he's getting closer, the attacks he threw at me was the attacks that I've recently predicted like a few seconds ago. I blocked all of his attacks and grabbed his left arm and does a quick spin, while combining it with a Shoulder Throw as I threw him on the ground, creating a small cracks below. His body soon bounces up again, which I did a extra hit on one of the side on his body with a strong roundhouse kick, which sends him to another area.

After his body came crashing through the grassy plain of the hill, I slowly walked towards the injured warrior who's was lying on the ground as he's holding the left side of his body in great pain. I soon felt the temporarily power I've tapped into is starting fate away.

 _This Hado... it has so much power! I'VE... I'VE NEVER FELT SO ALIVE... !_

I quickly halted my walk completely as I stood at this spot, frozen with total shocked of that my mind has ever thought of something like that, the fuck was wrong with me at the moment? I quickly shook my head as I threw that thought out of my head and continued walking towards the injured warrior. As I arrived while standing at his side, I still couldn't make out what species he was, all I can think of is judging from his height and size, he must be a species related to canine or feline, but remembering that moment when he tried to shred me to pieces with his claws that had literally extended out from his gloves, which I'm now leaning towards that this black armored warrior might be a feline. They're were no bruises, but I do believe he did suffered some heavy bruises in his body, but the bruises was covered by his black armor, and that helmet of his was covering his entire head and neck, the black armor he wore had received a significantly amount of cracks and scratches. I then bended down close beside to him and tried to unmask the helmet and see what he really, REALLY is.

As soon as my hands almost reached his helmet. He let a loud growl and threw a large gust of sand in my face, causing a burning and swelling pain in my eyes while blinding me as well. I yelled while trying to rub all the sand off my eyes and tried to see where he was. Unfortunately, I couldn't see shit as he later gave me which felt like a hard kick on my chest and sat on my abdomen as he continued pounding a defenseless me on the ground with intense punches being thrown at me consecutively.

 _Damn... I'm all out of juice..._

After using the borrowed power of the Satsui No Hado, it really drains the hell out of you afterwards, for example ; me. I couldn't even move anymore, it was the last drop of strength that I've used up for this fight. Eventually, I heard multiple footsteps coming towards us as it's getting closer. Then a familiar voice spoke.

"Get off of him!" The voice spoke, turns out to be Po upon instant recognition. After that, I can now see what's going on here due to all of the sand has left my eyes. What I saw was Qin-Ju being struck by a palm strike from Po that sends him off of me. Soon afterwards, the others came rushing towards me as Monkey help me stood up from the cold ground while I stumbled down a few times, but still managed to stand still on my both feet.

"Ah, the Dragon Warrior, it's an honor to meet you in person." Qin-Ju said lifting himself up from the ground. "We'll meet again... someday." He uttered as a bright fiery blue aura then start emitting from his body as it starts swirling around him. After that, the blue aura dispersed, causing a short shockwave of strong wind blowing at us which made us squinted our eyes, after we a look back at him and the black armored warrior was nowhere to be seen.

 _Did... did he just vanished in thin air... ?_

Everyone was still alerted, but I soon spoke up.

"Guys, it's okay, I've think he teleported away from us, so he's gone." I assured. Everyone looked at me with tilted head filled with confusion. Oh yeah, they don't know the word called 'teleport' and the meaning of it.

"What's 't-tele...p-ported' mean?" Crane said as he was having a little trouble on the word 'teleported', along with others giving me curious looks. I then signed to myself.

"I'll tell you all once we all head back to the Jade Palace." I promised, they've all nodded in response.

More than half an hour has passed, Crane was able to fly and came back while he was able to alerted and guided the Valley's guard as they've came in the area and took the rest of Qin-Ju's unconscious underlings away with a caged transportation cart.

When the guard left and began making their way back to the Valley'a Guard Post while me and the rest of my friends also too began making our way back to our home. A sudden shot of swelling pain soon came back running around my body, making me yelled and grunted in pain as I stumble down further to the ground, causing Tigress to act quickly and catch me by carefully wrapping her arm around my shoulder. After the pain stops, I looked at her before averting my gaze to everyone around me.

"T-Thanks, sorry to be a slight temporary burden for you." I said, chortling inwardly.

"It's no problem." Tigress assured.

"Jeez man, what did they do to you?" Mantis asked worriedly. I averted my attention to the green bug.

"Few bruises, a big long cut that leaves a claw mark on my back, but it'll disappear after a nice recovery." I spoke, pointing at my back. "Afterwards when being captured, few punches in the guts and a few bashing on my 'handsome' face." I explained in a calm and joking manner to him about my 'fun' time in that place.

"Let's hurry, we gotta patch you up." Viper suggested, slithering her way on the path that'll lead us to the Jade Palace. I soon turned my attention back to Tigress.

"Ummm... Tigress?" I called her.

"Yes?" She answered, shifting her attention at me.

"I appreciate your assistance, but is this really necessary?" I said awkwardly, she was wrapping her arm around my shoulder quite tight while the left side of my body is leaning on the right side of her body as this felt... a little awkward. She then noticed.

"What, don't you like a friend helping you out, remember what you said back then?" Tigress said as we both start walking and catching up with the others.

"Oh... 'that' conversation?" I replied with a lifted eyebrow, remembering that day where me and Tigress had that long conversation about our past before she became my comrade and great friend like couple of months ago.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about that-" Her face was showing great sign of irritation, I quickly cut her off before she's gonna become that sulky person again from before during my first days in the Jade Palace.

"No no! Hehe, of course not, what makes you think of that?" I asked, scratching the back of my head. She signed.

"Your intelligence still reminds of Po sometimes." She quipped, smiling to herself.

"Damn... that was fucking cold of you." I said, lowering my head with my both eyes closed with a fake face filled with pain. I then decided to do a small prank on her by making some fake painful grunting sounds as I stumbled down on the ground while covering my mouth with my hand as I continued fake coughing.

"Lukas! What's happening, say something!" She queried worriedly with her paws grasping tightly on my both shoulders, which made the others stopped on their tracks and quickly approached me. I soon then reverted myself back to normal.

"Oh I'm sorry, that was only a 'joke'." I snickered. Everyone soon released some relieving breaths and rolled their eyes as they continued on the path. A short growl came be heard from Tigress as she later gave a hard friendly punch to one of my injured arm, which doesn't hurt usually, but at my current condition, it hurts a lot as it managed made me let out a painful yelp for real this time.

"'Oh I'm sorry, that was only a 'joke''." She said as she repeated my phrase in her way. I soon thought of something to 'counter' her back.

 _I've already know what to do..._

"You know, it's very kind of you that you've actually care very deeply for your comrades." I spoke calmly while massaging the area of my injured arm where she threw her lunch at as I continued holding back the pain.

"Yes, I always do cared for them ever since." She replied with her usual tone.

"But what about me?" I asked. Her ears perked up as I felt one of her arm around my shoulder flinched a bit.

"I don't know, all I know as that I do considered you as a comrade like rest the others." She said with a collected tone, briefly looking away at a random tree. I then grinned.

"Sounds like you wanna say something more about me don'tcha?" I asked in a mixed tone with both slyness and playfulness, which made her gasped a little as she later narrowed her amber eyes at me.

"Shut that irritating mouth up or I'll rip it off if I must." She responded with her signature cold and emotionless tone, resulting me gulping slightly in fear. She then turned away from me, but I do see those of words of mine has worked on her as I can see a very small red tint underneath her fur. I chuckled under my breath.

"Hey, what's that on your face?" I asked, looking at her.

"What?" She replied with her usual cold tone.

"There's something on your face." I said pointing at the small red tint spot on her face which I can see under her fur.

"I can pat it off by myself, so-" She was cut off when I poked her furry cheek with my index finger.

"I can see a wide red spot on that area, your cheek also felt kinda... warm, are you sure your alright or-" Before I could finished my sentence, she threw another punch at my injured arm with more force this time, making me yelp in pain again, but greater. "What was that for?" I exclaimed as I stumbled and nearly fell down to the ground from the force of her lunch as my eyes start tearing a little from the unbearable pain as I'm holding my injured arm with my other hand. She then wrapped her arm around my shoulder and helped me up to my foot as we both resume walking, while turning her gaze completely away from me.

"S-Shup up, just be quite would you." She uttered. Her face was very neutral looking as usual, but I can still see that she was pouting in a unnoticeable level as that small red tint on her face became redder and wider. It was way more noticeable now as I've noticed that she was... blushing?! My God, I have to admit, that was quite a cute sight to see as it made me coughed bashfully.

After all of that, we've all made our way back to the Jade Palace with Shifu waiting for us at the front gate of the Hall Of Warriors. We told him exactly what happened and he wasn't that happy about it, he then told us all to go get some sleep right now and skipped dinner, which we all complied like it was no big deal, but Po in the other hand, who was pleading for Shifu to change his mind, but either way the panda soon fell asleep when the moment he entered his room and instantly went sleeping once he hit the bed, as well as everyone else. But not for me, I was lying on my bed, wrapped with bandage, trying to suppress as much pain as possible as it kept me awake for more than an hour while everyone was enjoying their deep slumber. I put one of my bandaged hand on my face before letting a huff before uttering out a sentence filled with brief annoyance.

"Why do all things gotta be so difficult for me?"

* * *

 **Author Note :** _Writing this chapter has been one hell of a hassle, despite this chapter being around at 5,5K, it still took quite some time for me to wrote this chapter down as my internship has took most of my free times away, but still, I was able to finish this chapter which's three days earlier compare to the previous chapter (Chapter 29)._

 _Oh wait, is that what I'm hearing? YUP, you guessed it, BAD NEWS EVERYBODY! Anyway, the bad news is that over the next two weeks, there will be a whole week of exams! How fucking amazing, more SUFFERING IN SCHOOL I GUESS?! So yeah, I'll be taking a break from writing for now and might as well start studying for the upcoming exam week within the next two weeks. But fear not! When the exam week is over, I'm gonna return back and start destroying my keyboard and try doing a DOUBLE UPLOAD in late-December!_

 _As always, continue on with the support for this story as it'll_ _keep this story on the run as this story has now reached over 19,3K views as I'm definitely sure that this story will reached 20K views before next year! Also, any reviews, questions and feedbacks would be greatly appreciated and I'll respond back to them as soon as I can. A favorite or a follow from you would also be very nice and can be quite encouraging for me as well. If any of you had any criticism for my story, please be constructive about it, but most of all, be respectful as well. And that's it for now, folks, I'll be seeing you all in Christmas!_


	32. Chapter 31 : A New Master

**Author Note :** _Hello there guys, Oscar0916 is back with another chapter! This_ _chapter as what the title of this chapter had said, is gonna be a little more special. Anyway, the some exams in the school are kinda hard, but I've certain I did good, the funny thing about the exam week is that the exams are missing some few things that I've studied in the books, which's kind of annoying for me since those few things that I've studied for the exams didn't make an appearance in the questions._

 _Aside from missing things in the questions of the exams, I was also able to balance my time for three things, studying, writing, and watching some anime :P . Now that the exam weeks are over, I can finally relax my ass until next year._

 _Before we could start with this story, I've got a little 'surprise' for you around at the end of this chapter. So, let's get the story on the go!_

* * *

 **Chapter 31 : A New Master**

Five days has passed from that short solitude that I've felt during my time when I was captured and locked up inside of a cell in one of those tent. My body is still feeling some minimal sore from those beatings that I've took from my fight with Qin-Ju, and I gotta admit, that guy is damn good, his skills and techniques are very polished and smooth, yet being swift and aggressive at the same time, which reminds me of the famous tiger style back in my world and the fighting style of Tigress, but his fighting style is more faster and reactive. Wait hold on... this Qin-Ju guy is not just damn good and ferocious, but it also felt like to me that he was holding back during my fight with him, which I'm guessing that he could a lot stronger than me and the rest of my friends, but I hope he's not stronger than Shifu, I mean, the little red panda may see small and old, but he can sure wipe the floor with me and even everyone else at once.

About the bandages, it seems like I don't really need them anymore as my injuries has fully recovered, all thanks to the Satsui No Hado. I also happened to think about what in the world has made me thought of something that's so... 'power-hungry' like that. To me, I believe the best thing to do now is to give up on thinking about that thought and forget about it and think of something else as it'll just start bugging the hell out of me.

Since today was Sunday, everyone was already out having fun at the village, and you won't even believe what just happened. Everyone actually had managed to convinced Tigress to go spend the day with them! Sure she does like to spend the time of the weekend alone in the Jade Palace and all, but I think she gotta go out and have some real fun outside of the Jade Palace, all she does is training by herself, mediate and repeat all over again. I mean, it does sound kinda fun and relaxing, but it'll soon get pretty boring very quick for me if I'm not in the mood of training.

I am chilling around the Hall Of Warrior, inspecting and looking at some artifacts and things that I haven't seen yet. But my mesmerization has ended when echoing footsteps was being heard coming from behind. I turned around and looked downward and saw a familiar small figure who was Master Shifu. I bowed down as usual once he approached me.

"Good afternoon, Master Shifu." I greeted him before I ceased my bow and straightening my back up. I then looked around before shifting my attention back to Shifu. "Pretty quite don't you think?" I asked scratching the back of my head. He nodded.

"Quite indeed, speaking of which, do you have anything to do for today?" He inquired.

"Nothing, but there's something in my mind that I've been meaning to ask you." I said. His ears perked up slightly.

"Go on, speak on what your mind has." He assured. I took a deep breath.

"How long did it took for the rest of the guys to become Masters?" I asked.

"It took them more than thirteen years to become Masters, and for Po, who's progression was unbelievably extraordinary and astonishing indeed as it took him less than a week for his skills to rise equally to a master." Upon hearing how long it took Po to became a master at such a rate, it was quite... scary if you ask me. I quickly shook my head and regain my focus back.

"And what about me?"I asked pointing at myself. "Do you think I can become a master someday?" A small grin soon has formed on the red panda's face.

"Yes, I do believe your gonna become a Master soon enough." He said.

"Soon enough? Can you be more specific?" I asked.

"Alright, it has been estimated that you'll become a master in about... today." I tilted my head in sudden confusion.

"Now... like, right, right now?!" I inquired with a couple hand motions.

"Yes." Shifu answered. "Your gonna participate in a three tests of mine that I've designed to prove if you can have the title of a master." I got so many questions, but before I was about to speak, the red panda cut had me off with more informations and stuff. "If you managed to pass these three tests of mine, you'll also need to spend your time dedicatedly reading the Thousand Scrolls Of Kung Fu after becoming a master." He replied with a stern tone."You can begin the test immediately or later if you wish." He said. I was in complete shock. After getting my cool back, I was able to think straight.

"I... I would like to begin the test right now." I decided. Shifu soon chuckled briefly upon my decision.

"Good decision, I personally do think it is time for you to become a master." He said. We both start walking while Shifu was leading me somewhere else. I then think I should ask him more about these three tests of his.

"So Master, would you mind fill me more with some information about these three tests of yours?" I inquired.

"The tests is consisted of three things that you must face." He said, grinning lightly at me. Crap, whenever Shifu always grins, that is certainly not a good sign at all, I bet he'll enjoy watching me getting pounded during those tests of his, I think I'm quite sure of it.

"I'm already expecting something." I said.

"Oh you should, as always, you must be on your guard and don't lose focus during these three tests that I've prepared for you."

"What are those tests gonna be?" I asked.

"It will test your Strength, Perception and Speed." Shifu replied.

"Oh those, it'll be a piece of cake." I said, feeling a high amount of confidence swirling inside me. Shifu halted his step, looking at me with a glare filled with seriousness.

"That's one of yours biggest weakness, Lukas." He spoke sternly, which made me backed away a little. "Your biggest weakness, is that you have far too much confidence in yourself as you tend to get very cocky and arrogant at the most critical moments of combat, which leaves you exposed to many attacks your opponent is gonna throw at you." He scolded, pointing his staff at me. "You must learn to let go of that hindering pride of yours sometimes and focus more on your task and duties, understand?" I nodded slowly in response. "Good."

After I got that little lecture of his, we've made it to the place for me to do those three tests, as what I've expected, the place that Shifu had chose for me to do the here tests is no other place than the Training Courtyard. The place has two new things, There's was three small, yet big rocks which appears to... umm... around forty centimeters long and around thirty centimeters wide, which made me think that testing area is gonna focuse about testing my 'Strength'. The next one testing area had a handful of training dummies standing in a complete motionless state, which is possible for testing my 'Perception', but the training dummies were instead reinforced with iron... no wait, it was reinforced with steel. But where's the part about 'Speed'? Maybe Shifu already has others ideas about testing my 'Speed'.

"Now let's got started shall we?" He gestured me to start. "You shall start with the test of Strength over there." He pointed his staff over to those three big rocks. I then walked my way over to the big rock.

"What should I do? Lift them up or something?" I asked while raising my voice for him to hear from afar. He only nodded and gestures me go on.

I nodded back in response as I began by grabbing one of the big rock. I was caught by surprise as the rock won't go up as I tried lifting it. What kind of big rocks are these though? I again tried pushing all of my strength again, which eventually I felt the rock I'm holding is slowly lifting up. Soon, I finally managed to lift it above my head. Shortly afterwards, I threw the big rock down to the ground, which made the ground shaken around me. My body then felt down to ground in a sitting position as I'm trying to catch my breath from that weight lifting. Shifu soon approached me from behind.

"Did I tell you to take a break?" He scolded, causing my body to quickly stood up by itself. I shook my head horizontally.

"N-No, I'm just-"

"What? Take a nap during the tests, you'll rest once you done with this test," he then gave me a smug. "or quit if you can't take even pass the first test." I gritted my teeth and regain my balance back.

"That's not gonna happen, Master." I replied. He grinned.

"Now that's what I wanted hear from someone like you, with that determination of yours, I'm pretty sure you are worthy enough to carried the title master anytime soon." Shifu assured, I smiled back.

"Thanks, I'll try my best." I said.

Shifu walked back to his previous position as stays there and observe me from afar. I looked at the second boulder as it has the identical shape to that first big rock I finished with, but it has dark brown color with white swirling rays covering the dark brown textures of the boulder. I took a deep relaxing breath as before grabbing a hold of the second boulder.

Apparently, the second boulder I'm currently trying to lift felt like heavy as ever, but getting too heavy for me in a matter of seconds. I soon realized something about this test of Strength. The first boulder is very heavy, but this one felt like it's much more heavier than the first one, I don't even want to know the weight of the third boulder. I gather my strength again to lift this big rock further up with my willpower. While the big rock is slowly rising up as I continued lifting it, when it was around my chest-level, the weight had overpowered me for a second as I my body stumble a few steps before I focus and regain my back stance. Successfully, I finally managed to pull it off as the rock is now above my head with my both arm lifting it fully up. Soon after, threw the big rock down to the ground as it shaken, but it was harder this time.

My body again tried failing down to the polished ground of the Training Courtyard, but I remembered Shifu's words and stopped my body from falling by putting my both hand on the ground. I looked over Shifu and gave a thumbs up to assure him that I'm alright before standing up before moving on to the third rock. Before I began, I start by stretching my arms and back to prepare myself for the worst. I readied my body and grab a hold of the third rock, this rock I'm holding is probably fifty centimeters tall, maybe almost forty centimeters wide and has somewhat of a cubical shape with the color gray, nearly dark as black. With my willpower, the rock won't even go up, it felt like it's four time the weight of the second rock.

 _Crap... I don't even think I can ever lift this one... unless..._

With an idea came up, I closed my eyes and start gathering Ki energy around me to support my strenght. But then Shifu shouted at me.

"Lukas! During at these tests, you must not use or rely on Ki energy. If you want to become a Master, you must finished the three trials with your own power!" He shouted from afar. Shit, he's right, I better finished this with my own power. Another memory had flooded my mind. It was that time when Tigress was training me on how to lift heavy objects, that training had involves me lifting a large barrel filled with water, a one meter thick tree trunk and an insanely solid, heavy dumbbells that may be weight more than fifty kilos. Man, that day was torturing, but today's first trial is killing me already! But as soon as I remember Tigress taught me a stance to increase my strength and endure more force and weight that's throw on my body.

After remembering that stance, I slowly while carefully squat down, the moment I squatted down, I felt the big rock was significantly lighter. With this stance I'm using, I start pushing my legs straight up while lifting my both arms up. Within halfway, my right left loses slight balance, even the slightest of it, I stumbled a bit, with the rock weighting me down on the right side. I was able to forced all my strength out again to not let it fall and eventually got everything under control. While lifting the big rock further, my body kept flinching heavily every time I progressed. As close as I am, it's goddamn difficult to raise my hands anymore, at this moment, my mind has nothing, but there's a thing, a certain thought, the only thought in mind that's striving me to go further is...

 _TO BREAKING YOUR OWN LIMITS... !_

With me screaming that encouraging thought of mine to myself, I was able overcome the weight and managed to fully lift the third rock. Within a matter seconds, I released a roar filled with triumph upon the success of the first test before my body start falling down by itself as my back planted itself slowly on the ground. I was only starring at the clear beautiful sky with my body can't move while gasping for air, I then heard footsteps coming from beside me, who was Shifu. I then slowly got up to my feet.

"*heavy breaths* Did... did I do well?"I asked with a very tired tone. A small smile has formed on his face while he nodded.

"Yes, you've done well." Shifu gave me a small smile. "Now take a short break before you can start with the test of Perception." Shifu suggested, reorganizing the other three big rocks with one paw. My jaw dropped as what I've just saw, despite the size of Shifu as a red panda plus being old, he just picked up all the three big rock at all with one paw. I wasted no time and instantly went sitting a nearby chair to rest up my strength for the second test.

* * *

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

I was sitting in the wooden chair, mesmerizing the surrounding areas of the Training Courtyard, feeling the sweet and comfortable cold breezes of December as there are some few small pile of snows that are sitting low at the corners of the stone walls. I'm wondering how will the test of Perception is gonna be? I think I'll see soon. I then saw Shifu approached me.

"Lukas, your short break is over, now let's get started with the second test." Shifu spoke. I nodded and got up from the wooden chair and followed him.

"Alright, but tell me, what am I suppose to do in the second test?" I asked, stretching my limbs.

"Come along and you'll see." He gestured me with his staff, which I complied and followed him. After reaching to the left side of the courtyard again, we're both are standing in front the training dummies. These dummies looked kinda... intimidating due to they're bigger size which's around my height but a few centimeters taller, armored with steel plates. Shifu then looked at me. "You'll start by wearing this." He said handing me a small, but long piece of white cloth.

"Is this a blindfold?" I asked inspecting it as I took from his paw.

"Correct, the second test shall begin once you put this blindfold on. In this second test, you must strike the 'specific' spots of the dummies, for example, you must avoid hitting the metal plate and must land a hit on the wooden part, do you understand what I'm saying?" He explained. I take another look at the dummies and they weren't fully reinforced with steel plates, there were few openings that were big and wide enough for me to land a hit on these openings.

"Uhhh... I think so." I reluctantly nodded.

"Good, now put that blindfold on and begin when your ready."He said.

I hurried up and tied the blindfold around my eyes, wow it's pretty dark around here once I put this blindfold on. I was beginning to lose my sense of direction, moving my head around senselessly.

"Lukas, turn to your left and take one step." Shifu instructed. I quickly complied and turn left. "Good, you may begin now." He said.

I begin the second test with me throwing lots of punch at the dummies with roundhouse kick, but Shifu cuts me off with one of his stern voice.

"Lukas! You are not concentrating well enough!" He spoke sternly.

"I'm trying really hard here Master, am I concentrating enough or what?" I asked.

"Try harder then!" He responded.

I halted every action of my body and try to think of something. All I gotta do is the hit the 'specific' spots of the dummies, but how? I can't see a damn thing with this blindfold on me.

Hmm... hitting the 'specific' spots... hitting the 'specific' spots. After enough pondering inside my thoughts, I came up with a theory of mine, my theory is that I'm going to reposition myself correctly at front of the dummy and 'visualize' it as my opponent's body. So I'm guessing that if I can visualize it good enough, I think I'll understand of what I should do now.

I repositioned myself and took a calm, relaxing breath while exhausting the pressure out from me. I begin using my mind power to visualize, briefly, I threw a side punch slightly low, this time, I heard a sound... the sound of wood being struck.

"I see you've understand the meaning of this tesf of Perception. Now keep going and don't lose your focus!" I heard Shifu encouraged from afar.

I smiled in confident as I threw a two side kick with a high, before a jab and a heavy uppercut, briefly, the sound of wood has been broken off can be heard. I then took off my blindfold and saw the dummy's head and whole neck was missing, which kinda shocked me a bit at first. I peeked behind the headless dummy and saw the dummy's head was lying on the ground on one of its side, with a slightly deep mark of my fist at the center of the wooden dummy's throat.

"Excellent performance Lukas, you've passed the second test, now you have one more test to do." He spoke with an impressed voice, hobbling at me slowly. "Would you like to take a break?" He inquired.

"Nah, I think that thirty minute break had energized my body... maybe too much, so I'll proceed forward without a break." I assured. Another grin has appeared on his face.

"Be careful what you wish for Lukas, you might regret not taking that short rest." I merely chuckled.

"Seriously, I'm willing to continue the third and final test with no rest." I assured again.

"Are certainly sure about this?" He inquired.

"I insist on proceeding." I insisted. The red panda then let out a sign in defeat.

"Very well, you may continue on with the third and final test, which is Speed." He announced the trial. I took a quick look around the courtyard and saw there was nothing relating to the third and final test.

"There's no equipment for me to do the third task." I said, starring around the area.

"Which is why your task is gonna be this." Shifu then pulled out a golden bell with his paw holding the strings as the bells dangles and jingles. "Your task is to try to take this bell away from my paw and you'll pass the third and final test." He explained, walking to center of the courtyard while I followed. He took a few steps at the opposite direction of my front with his both paws at his back before doing a turning at me. "Are you ready?" I merely gulped nervously.

"I'm ready when you are." I said wipping the sweat away from my forehead and crouch as I did a low prepared stance, ready to dash at him at any moment.

When the right time has finally comes, I got up and start charging at him. I extended my hand quick, multiple times to catch or take the bell away from his little paw, but yet the old red panda way too fast for me as he did a backflip and landed few meters away from me. Before he's feet can touch the ground, I charged at him again with a pounce. As I pounced at him, with my both arm extended, readied to catch him, he reacted to my pounce and retaliated with a spinning kick hitting at my face while I'm in midair. I spun around from the incredibly heavy force from the red panda's spinning kick and fell down at the ground while groaning briefly from the pain, which the pain was mostly numbing on my face.

"The heck was that for?" I shouted, rubbing my right cheek from the pain that was inflicted by that unexpected spinning kick of his.

"I must have forget to tell you, that I can use Kung Fu to defend the bell-" My outburst then bursted itself out of my mouth.

"That's bullshi-" My outburst was soon cut of by him.

"Would you kindly please let me finish my sentence." He said in a slight irritated tone. "As I was saying, I can use Kung Fu to defend the bell." He showed the small golden dangling bell on his paw. "While you can also use your fighting and martial art skills to take this bell away from me as well-" I took this moment and lunges myself towards with maximum force and power at him. I extended my hands forward, my hand was so close of touching the bell, like a few more inches, yet he can still reacts quick enough and dashed to the left to avoid my hands. A small chuckle then came from the red panda.

"Aw come one!" I complained with my left foot stomps the ground while my both hands swings up peevishly.

"That was a very dirty move of you Lukas, charging at someone who couldn't finish their sentence yet." He said. "I've also noticed that's another disadvantage trait of you that's preventing you from becoming a Master sooner."

"What disadvantage trait are your talking about?" I questioned, trying to calm myself down.

"That little short temper of yours, I've sometimes noticed you've been quite impatient at certain times."

"Yeah, and?"

"While you have somewhat of a little short temper that you must learn to control, you've also lack mannerism as you treat people with higher positions than you so casually."

"What?! I've been calling you 'Master' ever since you've let me stay here. Is there something that I've missed?" I asked. He nodded in responded.

"Yes, but you've did missed something, while you were merely a student at the Jade Palace currently right now, you've also need to address the others around you as 'Master' as well." He said.

"But hold on! I've been calling their names ever since and their completely okay with it."

"I see, they've already grew quite fond of you already, but I can assure you that you can call them whatever you want after you become a master today, Lukas." He assured. I nodded my head in saying 'yes'.

We continued the third and final test as I pounced on him again. He was gonna launch another one of those kick at me, but I was ready this time. When he does that spinning kick again. I blocked it with my forearm and extended my hand forward to his other paw that's holding the bell. He reacted quickly and pushed away my hand with his free paw as the grabbed my shirt collar as he spins my whole body like he's spinning a staff and threw me down to the ground.

 _Shit... how fast can he be... ?_

I groaned in pain while slowly stood up. I don't how long this will go on, probably to my last breath. I better think of a strategy on how to get that bell so I can finish this third and final test to finally become a master.

As many ideas has been passing through my mind while I mash them all together to form any strategies, but yet none of them might work on him. I closed my eyes and to focus. Then all of a sudden, a bright idea has shown itself in my mind. I don't know if this might work or not, but it's the best shot I got right now and better not waste it.

I crouched down on a 'get set' position with my hand readied and my other hand touching the ground while I'm mustering my force on my both legs to prepare to do another pounce on him.

With my both legs are now surging with immense force as I mustered up, I immediately went on a mad dash. The speed I'm dashing with is unbelievably fast, which I'm confident that I might snatch the golden bell from him this time. Once in range, I extended my arm forward at him, he quickly took a small side stepped to the left to avoid me, but I was readied this time and halted my sprint as I redirect my dash to the left to keep this up. I extended my hands multiple times, yet unfortunately, he can still dodges them, but his current dodgings were a bit more anxious than my other attempts. He responded back with a fast knifehand strike which is swinging and aiming at my extended hand's wrist. I instantly countered his knifehand strike with my forearm with my other free hand grabbed on one of his shoulder as I finally got a hold of him tightly and did a very forward snatch. Shifu quickly countered me by stopping my snatch by doing an instantaneous and unexpected high kick on my face, causing me to let go of him and stumble back with a turn as he performed a spinning jump kick on my back as the heavy force from his kick had sent my body a couple of meters away from him. Before I could successfully regain my balance and stance, my leg were so freaking tired and fell like it has stopped working for a split second, causing me tripping down and nearly fell on my frontal body.

 _Fucking hell man... there's gotta be a way to get that bell from him..._

After I stood up as I recovered a bit, the red panda gave me a smirk.

"Perhaps you should've taken that break, and now you can never finish this third and final test, if you can't finish this test, then you'll never finish the whole three tests, and most of all, you'll lose your chance of becoming a Master and must wait five years again to have another chance." He spoke. My eyes widens upon hearing if I failed, I need to wait five years to get another chance to do this again?!

I released a short growl in frustration before taking a few breaths to calm myself down. If that strategy didn't worked, I was lucky enough to think of another strategy quick enough. I soon begin my second strategy with me dashing towards the old red panda in a zigzag style. Dashing to the right and to the left, I was trying to make my movements and actions looks serious enough for him to strike me. At that moment when I'm close by, he launches a quick one step palm strike, which I barely dodged and quickly made a mad dash to his side and tried snatching the golden bell from his paw with my extended hand. He avoided my extended hand and grabbed my extended hand by the wrist as he lift my whole body up again and start spinning me rapidly with one paw up. Shortly, Shifu threw me across the center of the courtyard. I was again, groaning in swelling pain that was coming from my back, I stood up from the ground and start laughing to myself.

"What are you laughing about?" Shifu asked. I ceased my laughing and avert my gaze at him with a sly smile.

"Oh you know..." I spoke slyly. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What are trying to point out?" Shifu asked. The red panda then felt something was odd for a moment and checked his robe by patting with his paws around, which he found that the golden bell was missing. "Where did that bell go-" I then spoke up.

"Oh... you were for looking this?" I open my hand and revealed the golden bell that I've managed to snatched from him a moment ago when he was too busy spinning my whole body around with one paw. "So master, what do you think?"

"Hmm... impressive... this somewhat of reminds me of how I've trained Po back then when we both tried to get the last dumpling, which surprisingly, who Po turns out to be victorious." He said chuckling while remembering those days where he actually had fun in a long time of his life.

"Since I managed to succeed these three tests of yours, is there any more stuff to do to be a Master yet. Aside from reading the Thousand Scrolls Of Kung Fu afterwards." I asked. Shifu then gave me a small smiled.

"No, there's no more things for you to do then reading the Thousand Scroll Of Kung Fu afterwards..." He halted his sentence shortly before continuing on. "... Master Lukas." He grinned. My eyes instantly widens itself open on what he just has said.

"M-Master, would you please repeat that sentence again?" I asked, just me make sure if I'm hearing things right or not.

"As I told you, there's no more things for you to do then reading the Thousand Scroll Of Kung Fu afterwards..." He said taking a few step closer to me, "... Master Lukas." I felt an intense amount of joy and enthusiasm that had struck my body as I raised my both arms up in the air while fist pumping.

"WOOOOHH! YEEAAAHH!" I shouted in triumph and excitement while doing my little victory dance. But my victory dance has come to an end as Shifu chuckled.

"Enthusiastic as ever, I've never seen such a student have this much enthusiasm before, I guess your just like Po sometimes." He said. "Come now Master Lukas, let us head back inside, it's should be dark at anytime by now." I looked at sky and realized I've been doing these three test for hours, the sky was crowed with dark clouds with the color orange appearing on the sky and it seems the sun had set down before it was now out of sight.

Once we both made our exit of the Training Courtyard and walked our way through few halls, passing the Students Barrack, to the Training Hall, and reaching the kitchen. Anyway, Shifu told he will be outside, waiting for the others to return, which I head to the kitchen myself. When setting foot in the kitchen, it was quite dark around here, I looked through the window and saw the... damn... what I saw was a beautiful, it was a glowing crescent moon, shining its soft light through the window and the outside, which I couldn't help but to smile, admiring its natural beauty. Before I could light up a bright red lantern and hung on top of ceiling and maybe cook something for myself to eat. The kitchen's room has lighted itself as their was suddenly six colorful figures appeared out of nowhere.

"SURPRISE!" The six colorful figures shouted in union.

"WWAAAAAHHH!" I screamed upon seeing them while I tried to run out of the kitchen, but only ended up tripping myself to the floor. I turned around saw the six colorful figures, who only turns out to be the others. "The hell guys, I've could'v gotten a heart attack!" I exclaimed, picking myself up from the floor, before I can continue speaking, I was trailed off as I saw the bright kitchen's room has very colorful Chinese decorations and hangings that's dangling on the ceiling, but there was a bigger one at the center of ceiling. The bigger one has some Chinese symbols that said ; 'Happy Birthday, Master Lukas!'

"Happy Birthday, Master Lukas." They've all said in a union.

I was in complete shock, they've threw me a... surprise birthday party. I... I have no words to say about. After that, they've all did their traditional and respective bow towards me.

"Congratulations Master Lukas." A familiar voice said from behind me, who was Shifu. "And also, happy birthday." Man, I'm-I'm just... utterly taken by surprise, I think I'm able to speak now.

"I... I never thought you guys would throw me a surprise birthday party." I said. "That's so kind of all you, really kind, thank you." They've all smiled at my words. Po then approached me.

"Oh it's nothing, your our friend, and now your part of us all!" Po said.

After that, we've all decided to take a seat the chairs that's facing the table as we all began forming few conversation about me being a master and what might happen next after this.

"With you as a master now, we're no longer the Furious Five." I tilted my head in confusion at Tigress's saying. "We are now the Furious Six."

"Furious Six?" I said with a raised eyebrow. "Wait, before I could continue, I've been doing some research and asking the locals around that each member of that the Furious Five has specializes on each different fighting styles and tactics, right?" They've nodded. I cleared my throat before continuing. "Okay, I have a question for you all." They've nodded. "What's your opinions on my fighting style and what it specializes on."

"Your fighting style do resembles the Tiger Style for me as I may have analyzed the way you fight when you fought me during our matches." Tigress was the first to spoke.

"Your skills of balance and 'sweeping' techniques are growing steadily throughout these times." Crane agreed.

"You can block and counter a good amount of hits and attacks while also can be pretty reactive at times." Mantis said.

"Your flexibility is impressive, you should work on it more often, it could save you one day." Viper said while adding a suggestion.

"I'm not sure about your acrobatic, but I'm pretty sure you got some tricks up your sleeves." Monkey commented.

"I would say he's pretty good at taking hard hits and can still stand on his feet, like me." Po spoke.

"To me, my students, his fighting style do resemble the Tiger Style mostly, but not that much, it's more like a 'toned down' version of it." Shifu said. "But to be honest, your fighting style is more like a very well balanced all rounder."

"You thinks so?" I asked. Shifu nodded in response. After finishing this topic, they've decided that I am the type of fighter who is relies on his dexterity, reaction and adaption, along with being a 'cunning artist' in combat.

After I blew the candles on my cake, we've all took each slice and start eating. The cake looks pretty plain and simple without the decoration or cream, which I don't really care, but the cake taste absolutely astonishing as it melts completely in my mouth as I release a inward, yet very satisfying moan.

"This is so good, who made this?" I asked.

"It was all of us." Po said as the rest of the others stood alongside with him. "Most of us didn't really know how to bake or anything of it, but since it was your birthday today, we tried our best to bake the cake by ourselves, who needs a baker while you have friends that will give out everything they've got and try their hardest for you." Soon after hearing the panda's touching words, I felt my vision was getting slightly 'watery' from Po's words. Mantis then noticed something.

"Woah there, are you crying or what?" Mantis pointed his claw my watery eyes. I then take noticed of it and wiped the small tears away immediately with the sleeves of my white vest.

"Maybe a little." I admitted while chuckling softly, wiping all the small tears from my eyes while sniffing a few times. "It just that, the only people in this world who would always be their for my birthday was my previous master Gouken and my two adoptive older brothers Ryu and Ken as they have never missed any of my birthdays, but you guys, are the first people from the outside who celebrates my birthday." Again, these goddamn tears are slowly returning back to my eyes. "Having friends like you people wouldn't be considered lucky, it would considered to be _blessed_ , all of you are so kind, generous, helpful and supportive to me." I said while wiping those tears away again. "From all these moments and times of bonding, laughing, helping and experiencing hardships all together, I just want to say that all of you guys are now like-" I stopped a moment before continuing. "All of you guys are now like... a _family_ to me." My words had made everyone widened their eyes.

"D-Do you really mean it?" Viper asked with a bit of shock in her tone, as she was thinking that I've might have said that sentence without thinking correctly.

"Hell yeah I mean it." I replied to Viper's question. "You people had changed me to a better person over these times, and I'm forever grateful for what you've all had taught me." I soon opened my both arms wide. They were first confused on what I extended my arms wide, but soon after realizing that I'm requesting for a big hug.

Everyone wasted no time and hugged me tightly at the same time while Shifu sat still on the chairs, watching us with a warm smile grew on his face. This big group hug was slowly beginning to squeeze me while it made me squeal a little, but I proceed to ignored how tight the big group hug is and embraced it even further. This feeling of being embraced by everyone, it felt so warm and pleasant as it made me tightens the big group hug even more. Until one moment... _I've finally felt it..._

 _... the feeling of having a family again._

* * *

 **Author Note :** _And that's the chapter, hope you all enjoy that surprise birthday and the part where Lukas need to snatch the golden of bell from Shifu in order to complete the test. Since the exam week has come to an end, school is now over, well not completely, some other students would still come to school, only just to chill and hangout with their friends._

 _I would like to state that this story has now reached 20K views! Wooooohh! As always, keep up the support for this story, it'll keep this story going moving smoothly. If some of you don't mind, a favorite or a follow would be very nice and if you decide to write a review, I would respond back as soon as I can. If any of you have criticism towards this story, please don't hesitate and tell me through PM or through a review, also, please be constructive about your criticism, but must of all, be respectful as well. _

_As for the next chapter, it will be in the event of the Winter Festivals. If your asking when will the next chapter arrive, worry not, because I've planned about it already and it has estimated that the next chapter will definitely arrive next week._

 _That's it for now, I'll be seeing you all in the next week with the next chapter!_


	33. Chapter 32 : The Winter Festival

**Author Note :** _Hey, how's everyone doing? Okay, from the previous chapter, I've said that I'll upload a new chapter from the last week, but due to me and family are preparing for Christmas_ _, which means I got less time to write. But I'm glad that me and my family were able to finished up everything pretty quickly and now I got some free time for myself again. This chapter right here is by far the most longest chapter I've ever written in my entire life as it's more than 12K words in total, maybe because this chapter is a Christmas special one, so I may say that I've planned to write a longer chapter, but didn't expect me writing this much, throughout_ _the amount of time typing out this chapter,_ _I think I may have also broke my keyboard lol XD . Since I don't have anything to say anymore, let's get started with this chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 32 : The Winter Festival**

Today is the day, December 31th 1720 as what the calendar itself has stated. This is the day that I've finally completely finished my 'secret' project from those few testing on the last four days after my birthday. Speaking of which, after my birthday, I am now twenty-four... no? No applause or congrats or anything else? Guess you guys are not interested in these type of topics right? Fine, I'll shut up about it and continue on with the story.

Anyway, as I was saying, today is a big day for everyone, especially for Shifu as the other well-known masters like him are coming to the Jade Palace. I'm kind of really excited about meeting the other masters that Shifu has been speaking of every time he go at a meeting with them at some... crap, what's that place called again... uuhhh... the... Kung Fu... the Kung Fu... got it! The Kung Fu Council. But the thing is that I'm also kinda nervous about meeting them, I've already had experience about having a master before, but meeting them would make me feel like... like I gotta make a good impression of myself, or else I'll embarrass and make a fool out of myself at front of the masters and for Shifu and the my friends as well.

At the current moment, we're busy training at the Training Hall as I'm sparring with Viper on the 'Floor Of Hell'. Hehe, if I'm actually lucky enough, I might even have a chance to convince Shifu to change the name of this training area.

"Your doing way better than before." Viper spoke, throwing fast lightning strikes at me. I was blocking her very well, but she was turning up her speed from every attacks she threw while we both dodging the flames from the tube-filled floor underneath. Her attacks and tail strikes were getting way too fast for me, which result her breaking through my block, hitting my sternum with a hard tail strike, causing me to take a few step. I soon felt the swelling heat rising upward from the tubes of the floor underneath me, which results me to quickly dash backward to avoid the flame and continued on our little match. Once the tall flame calmed itself down and went back, I charged at her as I threw my fist at her, which she blocked it with ease.

"You gotta try better than that to land a hit on me." She smirked, making me more eager to land a blow on her.

I continued by doing a palm strike with heavy force, when Viper tries to block it, the heavy force of my palm strike was enough to break through her block, sending her rolling on the floor. She swiftly gather herself up as the whizzing sound of the flame is rising upward at her position and my position. After we both avoided the flames again, we got back to our previous position.

We shot each other with a competitive grin before I lunged myself towards the green snake. She also decide to lunges forward as well, but she was slithering at me in a zigzag manner at anconfusingly rapid pace which was difficult for my eyes to follow as she suddenly leaped towards me, catching my guard off as she wrapped herself around my torso and waist with my both arms being restrained. I tried struggling to break free, which was all in vain as she lets go of me, leaving my whole body spinning stationary and eventually I fell out of the fire spitting floor. I was now down on the floor, panting for air.

"That trick of yours always gets me." I uttered chuckling. Viper then offered me her tail for her to help me up.

"I know, it always surprise the others." She said, pulling me up to my feet.

"Well it's been fun sparring with you, I'll see you at the mean time." I waved at her while exiting her training ground to another training ground. Wandering around briefly, I've decided to go train with Crane at his training ground at the 'Jade Tortoise of Wisdom', actually, I kinda like the name of that training ground. As I arrived, Crane was busy stretching his legs and wings before getting started again.

"Stretching before getting started, wouldn't you mind me tagging along with your training." I said, stretching my limps too with him done stretching already.

"Sure why not, come on in." The avian gestures for me to proceed. I complied as I hopped and climbed on the edge of the giant jade bowl. With me and Crane prepared our fighting stance while he made the jade bowl starts spinning as I felt spinning motion underneath me.

The sparring match began as I made my first move by sending out a swift jab and another one. He saw my attacks coming and and blocked them. I did a careful sweep kick on him while trying not to fall off the spinning jade bowl, but he avoided my swee kick by doing a small hop. Before I could regain my stance and balance, he immediately start throwing attacks with his wings. Within a split second, I quickly reacted and ducked down as his wide attacks missed my head by a three inches. I then recovered and did a low side kick on him. He blocked my low kick with his right wing and retaliate by striking my face with a swift punch, making me fall. Luckily, I managed to grab on the edge of the Jade bowl and got back up. Crane then grinned.

"Neat trick," He began "or should I say it was 'luck' who has saved you." He jested. I chuckled while flashing one of my grin at him.

"Then I better thank 'luck' for saving me and use this second chance I've got to kick your ass." I replied.

I slowly began taking careful steps towards him, he soon start moving towards me as well. Upon reaching at our attack range, he throw out a fast straight punch, I quickly smack his punch away with the side of my hand and threw my fist at him. He dodged by moving his head, before he could recovered, I grabbed with him as well as he grabbed me with our both hands or his wings gripping on another. As were trying to overpower each other with our strength, turns out none of us had been pushed, until he send a straight kick at my left knee, almost making me stumbled and lost my balance as my left leg has flinched significantly as he gain the upper hand and slowly start pushing me down. I soon let go of my two hands and kicked him at the back of his leg as that kick of mine had made him trip as he fell out of the jade bowl, landing on the wooden floor with a light _thud_. I then leaped down from giant bowl, approaching the avian and helped him up.

"That was a good match Lukas, you've improved quite well on your stance and balance, keep up the good work." Crane complimented. I merely scratch the back of my head and nodded with a small smile.

"Thanks." I responded.

* * *

 **Five Hours Later**

Once night falls, we've all ceased our training. We set the large table and prepared the things and decorations for the masters's arrival, apparently the all masters has said in the message scroll that they'll be coming along with their best apprentice to have with some fun and competitive matches with us at the Palace Arena, along with the people in the Valley Of Peace will arrive and watch the matches. Speaking of that, I'm too excited to have match with them to see how strong those apprentices really are as I may have took a look at the message scroll. Me and everyone are currently standing outside of the front gate of the Jade Palace, waiting for the masters and their best apprentices's arrival.

"Is everything set and prepared?" Shifu spoke, with slight unease in his tone.

"Yes master, everything is set and prepared for the masters and their apprentices's arrival." Tigress assured.

"I'm not sure, excuse my students, I should go back and check on if there's any-" I soon put my hands on the red panda's shoulder.

"Master Shifu, you should really chill out sometimes, like what Tigress has said, we've finished up everything else, there's no need to worry, alright?" I assured. He nodded and went back to his previous position and await further for the masters and their apprentices. As we kept waiting for their arrival, it was taking pretty long. So I've decided to break this slightly awkward silence for us all.

"Since this waiting is taking so long, why don't you all tell me how was the previous Winter Feast has been?" They've all perked up.

"Well... it first went pretty south, but at the end, it was the best Winter Festival we all ever had." Po said while he's fidgeting his paws. After the panda was done explaining the whole thing about the previous Winter Festival, it was pretty heartwarming at the end, like the moment when he decided to abandon the 'perfect' formal banquet to spend the time with his father instead, the only family he had, and what's crazier was the everyone and even the masters are moved by Po's loyalty for his adoptive father and joined them at his adoptivemfather's restaurant.

"I would say I would chose that decision same yours to sacrifice something like that for my family." I commented. "Oh by the way, I've got something to show you all once we're done with all of this." Monkey soon perked up with a sly smile. I then winked my right eyes three times with my index on my lips.

"Wait, don't tell me you've showed your 'secret' project to Monkey first." Mantis butted in, which made the others lifts their eyebrow with curiosity formed on their expressions. I quickly grabbed the green bug and covered his mouth. I then gave him a stern glare.

"Yes, I did show my 'secret' project to Monkey first in exchange for him to teach me how to use a staff in combat." I whispered to Mantis.

"'Secret' project, huh?" Tigress spoke with curiosity, making me yelp a bit.

"Haha, w-what are you talking about?" I lied, trying to stay calm.

"Don't play dumb, I'm a tiger, and tigers naturally born with high senses and hearing." She said with her arms folded. I tried to think of another excuse, but I signed in defeat as there's no way out of this.

"Fine I'll admit it, I do have been secretly building something big from the last few months." I admitted. They all appeared to be yet not satisfied about what I've said. "The thing that I'm building is heavily related with firework, I'm going to use it once this 'formal dinner' is over." They've all nodded as we all continued waiting for the masters's arrival.

After less than ten minutes, I've begin to see multiple figures emerging from the horizon of the thousand steps's stone staircase, I suppose they're the masters we've been waiting for. Their was... hold on, let me see, one... two... three... four... five... six. After counting on how many masters are their, it seemed to be twenty-nine masters of each Kung Fu schools with few of has their own apprentice. What caught my attention was I could see a some type of lizard with orange scale color which is almost twice the height of Shifu, he wears a simple red robe and aqua green pants, with a some sort of a very, very small and hat which has the two color red and yellow, and there's also a tall muscular ram who's walking at his side, the ram also wears a simple robe with the color green with the same design as the lizard guy. He and Shifu then shook their paws, or should I say the word 'claw' for the lizard guy.

"Master Chao, it's been quite a while since we've defeated and send that 'troublesome old fool' to Chorh-Gom Prison, how's things has been for you?" Shifu greeted the lizard. The lizard smiled.

"I'm doing well... if may I say, I'm doing quite better with my new apprentice here." He replied, rolling his eyes at the tall muscular ram who only responded with a stoic grunt. The lizard then shifted his gaze at us. "Ah yes, the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior, it's very pleasant to see you all again..." He trailed off whenever he laid his eyes on me. After receiving a few blinks from him, he chuckled inwardly. "Oh, I see we have a new face here, a very new one indeed, I've never seen someone like you before." He said, inspecting me before extending his claw at me. "I am Master Chao, master of the Sacred Onyx Council and this is my new apprentice, Yang." I then grab and shook Chao's claw, but I when I tried to shook Yang's hoove, he gave me an intimidating glare which causes me to retract my hand back if to ensure that my hand will not get ribbed off, I merely responses to the tall ram with a nervously chuckle. I then turned my gaze to Chao.

"I'm Lukas Gilman, a pleasure to meet you. I've recently became a master four days ago, I'm still quite very new to these new things and responsibilities of being a master and I'll look forwards of learning more about being one." Chao's eyes widens slightly.

"My, Shifu, you never told me that you've had a new student or a new master in those message scrolls that you send to me." He said. Shifu grinned.

"I apologize for that, but I do tend to keep it as a little surprise for you and the rest of the masters till the Winter Festival occurs." Shifu remarked. Chao then glanced at Po.

"And you Po, I'm still grateful for your help that day, without your determination, you and the Furious Five, and to not mention Shifu wouldn't be here." Chao said.

"Hey it's no big problem really, I'm glad I've saved everyone's lives and careers before it's too late." Po assured. "By the way, about the Furious Five." Chao raised an eyebrow at the panda.

"And what about the Furious Five." The lizard curiously asked.

"Their not called themselves the Furious Five anymore. Their now known as the Furious Six!" He said, with his enthusiasm slipping out.

"It's very great to hear. So tell me, what does Lukas specializes in combat among them?" Chao inquired, eagerly to hear what I'm capable of.

"He specializes on high capacities of offense and can swiftly switches to defense at times." Shifu said. The lizard stroked his beard.

"High capacities of offense and can swiftly switch to defense at times you say?" Chao said. Shifu nodded in response. Chao took a thinking posture for a moment before speaking.

"From what you have said, it sounded to me that you Master Shifu, have 'another' Master Tigress to teach at the Jade Palace." Chao jested, making me and the others chuckled lightly, while Tigress remained reserved as usual.

"Excuse me for interrupting your laughter Master Chao, while Lukas may shares some few similarities of my fighting style, but he's almost the complete opposite of me when it in comes down to 'characteristics'." Tigress interjected, interrupting the laughter of us.

"How opposite do you mean?" Chao inquired, shifting his attention to her.

"He's a very childish and is quite immature for a grown man." She began, I tried to gesture her to stop this, but she only responded back to me with a devilish smile, I then frown and I signed as I've accepted my defeat. After hearing that, Chao raised an eyebrow with a strangely surprised expression as he motioned her to continue. "When he first arrived at the Jade Palace, he hasn't able to address us by 'Master', only towards Master Shifu, which shows he has some few lacking in discipline and respect for others."

 _Hey that's bullcrap! It's not my fault that everyone got used to me at such a fast rate..._

"Very cocky and arrogant at crucial moments, short-tempered and can be feel like giving a lecture to a bratty little child who doesn't listen to anything at all." I then pinched the brigade of my nose as she continued speaking about how opposite is my personality compared to hers. Chao then turned to me with a slightly shocked and surprised expression.

"Is that true with she said about you?" He asked.

"Y-Yes, that's right, that's who I am." I embarrassedly admitted.

"But, he's not like that all the time." I perked up as I turned my sight towards Tigress. "He can be a very kind person, thoughtful, hardworking as he pushes himself at times and was willing to talk and befriend me even though I've treated him very poorly when he first arrived here. He was even kind enough to teach me one of his powerful and signature technique as Master Lukas has already displayed some signs of becoming an astonishing teacher." She said, I couldn't help it but smiled warmly at her words. Chao then smiled as he looked at me.

"My, your gonna be a very fine tutor in future, Master Lukas. We could use someone like you when the time comes." He complimented. "But don't take that as a compliment yet, you can take it when I see how your skills are during the matches." He said as he began walking inside the front gate of the Jade Palace with Yang followed while Chao waving his claw at us. After he entered in, we all kept waiting or the remaining masters, speaking of which, where's the masters of the Kung Fu Council? Po said they're consisted of a tall big rhino, an ox and a crocodile along with each of their apprentices. I just can't wait to have a match with them whenever we reached the Palace Arena. Soon, the sound of something flapping can be heard from above. Once the flying figure became clear, it was Zeng. After descending down as he lands in front of us. Shifu took a step towards him.

"Zeng, how are things are going?" Shifu asked.

"Everything is going well, Master Shifu. T-The people of the Valley Of Peace are now on their way hear to see the matches that'll be held on the Palace Arena." He reported.

"And what about the masters of the Kung Fu Council? Are they here yet?" The red panda inquired. Zeng readjusted his hat before replying.

"T-There here already on their way with each of their own apprentices, expect them all to arrive at half an hour." Zeng replied. Shifu nodded.

"Excellent, now head inside and wait for the people as you will be guiding them around the Jade Palace." Shifu motioned his paw. Zeng nodded quickly and start sprinting to the tall double gate and ceased from our sights. After more than thirty minutes has passed, there was few people that are starting to appear on the stairs. Po decided to stepped forwards as he looked down at the people and waved his paw at them. Soon, all the peoples has made an organized line as they're entering the Jade Palace one by one. Finally, there was three large figures accompanied with another three figures with average heights has appeared as they've ascended from the Thousand Steps's staircase. It was Master Thundering Rhino accompanied by a silver robed gazelle, Master Ox with a yellow robed brown horse, and Master Croc with a... well another crocodile which is slightly shorter than him. We then bowed as they arrived.

"It's been a some time, Master Shifu." The rhino greeted, approaching us with his both hooves crossed on his back, he must be Thundering Rhino, but damn look how tall this guy is, he's probably around six feet and five inches tall. While the ox is probably just six feet and nine inches tall and the crocodile is on the normal height, like five feet and eight inches, just as tall as me. Ox and Croc soon take notice on me.

"And I see you've gotten yourself a freshman, when was the last time that you ever had a new student here, Master Shifu?" Croc inquired.

"Ever since Po had landed out of the blue, it was merely destined to happened as what Oogway had said it would be." Shifu lowered his head.

"Ah yes, Oogway, the person who brought so much changes to China, I wish he would be here and celebrate with us." Ox said as Thundering Rhino and Croc lowered their head as well while the others too did the same.

"Don't be sad about this, Oogway wouldn't also want to see us all sad, we gotta stay strong and be prepared for anything what threats is gonna be thrown at us." I spoke, catching everyone's attention. The three Kung Fu Council masters smiled upon my words while their apprentices remained with a very stoic and serious face.

"As a freshman, your quite strong with your words," Thundering Rhino said as he placed his hoove on my shoulder while leaning a bit closer to me. "but are you strong enough to take action instead of talking?"

"I-I think so, yeah, I'm strong too, and I'm looking forward to have a great match with you in future." I said, hiding my nervously. He soon chuckled.

"Alright then, see you during the matches kid. Tell you what, if you can managed survive long enough to defeat my strongest apprentice, then I'll happily have a match with you personally." Thundering Rhino offered.

"Deal!" I enthusiastically said, gratefully accepting his offer. He then walked pass me along with Ox, Croc and their apprentice followed as they're head in the Jade Palace. Later on, I felt a there was a bad feeling or something behind me, which it turns out to be Shifu, glaring at me.

"That was quite bold of you Lukas, to ask the head of the Kung Fu Council to have a match straight ahead before defeating his strongest apprentice, you wouldn't even last a minute during the match, your going to make a bad impression out of us all-"

"There you go again, your overworrying again, you gotta relax sometime and enjoy yourself." I quickly cut him before he's gonna stress the crap out of himself out. "And sometime, you gotta have some good confident when your fighting someone's that is almost ten time stronger than you." I assured.

"Ten times? Maybe forty or fifty times would sound approval to hear-"

"Jesus Christ, Master Shifu, when did you ever learn to relax in your life."

"As the role of the grandmaster of the Jade Palace now, there is no such thing as 'relax' during times like these." I then signed and give it up. Once all the people had entered, we all closed the two tall doors of the gate. Shifu said he's gonna go have a nice chat with the other masters while telling that me and the other guys should proceed to the one of the waiting room of the Palace Arena as we're waiting for a loud gong to rang up any moment for the matches.

* * *

 **In The Waiting Room**

Me and the guys are now in one of the waiting room at the Palace Arena. It was rather quite in here as no one had said a word yet, so I took the liberty of sparking up a conversation.

"Hey, you said that in the formal celebration at the Jade Palace, only some minor decorations are used, and no people from the Valley Of Peace are allowed to attend and also some formal and traditional clothings are require to be worn, where are those things, I don't see any of them at all?" I asked, while Po decided to answer my question.

"No, this time is gonna be completely different from before. Since my 'little' speech has changed things, it now invites everyone from the Valley Of Peace to attend to the Jade Palace and watch the matches at the Palace Arena of the apprentices sparring with each other, and sometimes they'll be have a match with us as." Po explained.

"Great, I was expecting something quite boring and silent about this formal banquet, but thanks to you Po, everyone can have some real fun." I said, cracking the knuckles of my fists in excitement as I'm looking forward for the thrill of the matches.

"You seemed quite confident about the matches, what's on your mind Lukas?" Viper inquired as she's sitting on a nearby chair.

"I'm just really excited to have a match with Master Thundering Rhino after I defeat his strongest apprentice." Everyone gasped.

"Did you hit your head or something, that's Master Thundering Rhino and his strongest apprentice your talking about!" Mantis said, shocked.

"Nope, I'm perfectly sane and fine in my head." I assured while motioning my hand around my head.

"Lukas, remember what I told about thinking too high of your own abilities sometimes?" Tigress spoke, referring from that scold she gave me when she and the others had saved my ass from Qin-Ju. I then gulped a bit before speaking.

"Y-Yes, what's up?" I spoke, trying to bottle my fear of getting on her nerves.

"Your thinking too high of yourself again, aren't you?" She said, raising one of her eyebrow with her arm crossed.

"Yeah, I think I did, thanks for reminding me." She seemed to be shown a less stern display after that. "But you do need a little confidence before you facing something big, right?" I said, chuckling to myself. Tigress then did the old classic facepalm while she was signing as she gave up on scolding me again.

"*signed* There are times that your really hopeless with that thick skull of yours." She shook her a few before she gave me a mocking smile. "Just pray to the gods for at least some luck before you have a match against Master Thundering Rhino, the headmaster of the Kung Fu Council, if you can somehow defeat his strongest apprentice." She turned away and sat on a nearby mattress as she began meditating. After several matches between the apprentices has passed, it was our turn to shine.

"Time to show what the Furious Six and the Dragon Warrior can really do!" Monkey exclaimed with his hands up. We all exited the waiting room as we've been greeted by a massive, I mean a literally, a MASSIVE audience that filled every space of the Palace Arena, expect for the large stone square with few snow on the corners. I then tapped on Crane's shoulder as the match is unfortunate for me, it was going to be me against that tall and muscular ram.

"What is it Lukas?" Crane spoke as he turned to me.

"During the matches, is there anything about ring-out." I asked sweating.

"Yes, but there's also more ways to win, such as when your opponent surrenders, forfeits or unable to battle." He explained. I then scratched the back of my head.

"Crap, if there's ring-out, I gotta be extra cautious then." I muttered under my breath while staring at the loud crowd area that they'll be watching us during our matches with the other Kung Fu masters.

"Is there something wrong?" Crane asked worriedly.

"This guy I'm gonna fight sure do looks very strong and intimidating." I said as my brain flashed me a picture of that tall muscular ram, beating me in various of ways. Viper then slithered towards me with an assuring display.

"Relax Lukas, knowing you, I know your not gonna go down that easily." Viper began. "We'll be cheering and supporting you, don't you worry." She assured. I felt my heartbeat has reverted back to its normal state as most of the amount of anxiety has left my body, making my mind feels quite free and light thanks to her assurance.

I made my way to the stone square along with the ram stopped at his track as we're facing each other at the front. The sound of some sort of martial art drums can be heard at a slow rate while it's picking up its pace. Me and the ram exchanged a respectful bow before taking our fighting stance.

"I didn't get to hear your name from before, what is your name again?" I asked while tighten my stance.

"I am Yang, the top student of the Sacred Onyx School and Master Chao's strongest apprentice, and I've heard about you and I am hoping that you are strong as the rumors has spoken off." He said with an intimidating medium to low pitched voice. Then, a loud gong can be heard as the match begins. I quickly went for the first move as I sprint at him, he was standing very still with a calm face. That face of his reminds me of one very, very strong guy in a martial art movies that I've watched in my previous life, that face indicates he's waiting for me, well then, this guy ain't gonna get me that easily.

Shifting my left hand into a fist, I try to hit the tall ram in his abdomen, he sidestepped and send a punch on my shoulder, knocking my whole body down. The sound of the audience start cheering. I quickly got up and focused back. After recovering, I sprinted towards him again, with my fist readied. He threw a punch that's also trying to aim at my shoulder, but I blocked it and did a fast spinning punch on his chest, causing him to stumble. Yang then chuckled.

"I was worry that you were weak for a moment there, at least you won't fall from one blow from me." He taunted, I merely ignored his comment and charged at him. When I'm in range, he did a swift sweep kick in the stone floor, luckily I was able to react and leaped up as I did a downward axe kick on his head while landed down safety with a high back kick on his upper chest with my other leg, sending him down on to the stone floor. I proceed to not let him have his chance as I rushed towards and did a strong low kick. He blocked my low kick and and a rising uppercut to my jaw, knocking me more than five meters away from him. After regaining balance as I got up. It was him charging at me. I ducked down while I avoided his straight punch, leaned right to dodge a side punch of his and rolled backward as I avoided a very wide kick as he swung his leg horizontally.

 _He's big, yet quick as hell for his size..._

I quickly shove my thoughts away and focused back. I kneeled down and start running at full speed, the ram readied his stance as he was ready for any attack that I'm gonna threw at him. When I'm close, he threw an instantaneous jab at me. Surprisingly, I barely evaded his jab as I ducked down did a powerful punch on his stomach as it caused his stumbled back quite far while holding his stomach in pain from the force of my uppercut was causing swelling pain to the ram, plus with the full speed running has added more damage and force into that uppercut of mine. Soon, we both then exchanged glares to each other for a period of time, until I saw his left leg start scrapping the stone floor while big breaths can be heard from there to where I'm standing. He bends down in some sort of a crouching position with his one of his hooves touching the floor. Unexpectedly, he get up while charging at me with mad speed as he planned on knocking me out of the stone area with his large horns. I was beginning to panic on what to do, it's literally a freakin six feet tall, muscular ram charging at me, preparing to fling me over with his large horns or run me over with his wild speed.

 _Shit, gotta think fast... !_

After I calmed down and focus my eyes as it's concentrating on the speeding ram. When he almost reaches to me, I grabbed both of his large horns as it didn't slowed him down down a bit. I forces even more strength from my body as it seemed to be hindering his speed and making this situation a bit easier for me. I then bend backward as my whole back landed on the floor while landing the ram up before I planted my leg on his abdomen and pushed him out of the arena with my leg. Everyone quickly backed away as they make a clear landing spot for the big ram to fall on the ground.

"Yang has fallen out the bound, which means it is a ring out and the match goes to Master Lukas!" Shifu announced, he and the other masters were watching us from a separate viewing platform apparently reserved specially for the masters. After I walked out of the arena while stumbling to see the others a near resting area with a great angle and viewpoint to watch the matches, the guys approached with concerned expressions. Po then approached me.

"You alright Lukas? That guy really nailed you good with that uppercut of his." Po spoke, looking the small bruise of my jaw has received from Yang's rising uppercut.

"He did, but that was nothing!" I assured with a smile filled with pride. Tigress then approached me and did a sudden flick on my jaw before my eyes can react. That flick of hers has caused the pain to come flowing back again in my jaw. My hands instantly went holding my jaw while I groaned in pain. "Do really enjoy watching others in pain, don't you Tigress?" I sarcastically jested. She chuckles inwardly.

"No I do not, but in your case, I'll make an exception." She replied smirking a little. Her taste of humor can be dark and cruel at times, which is starting to scare me. After twenty minutes has passed, Shifu along with the other masters stepped up and walked forwards as Shifu began announcing the next match.

"Citizens of the Valley Of Peace, let us begin with the second the round." As Shifu announced, the massive audience starts cheering, yelling and more as the second match has started. It was Monkey versus the apprentice of Master Croc. Monkey's opponent looks almost identical to his master, but to tell the difference, he wears a robe which is light red while his body build is more shorter and skinnier than Master Croc's. This'll be quite fun to watch. The two of them made their way to the arena and exchanges respectful bows before they fight.

"I'm Bojing, it's a great honor to meet one of the members from the Furious Six, I'm hoping we will enjoy our match." Monkey then chuckled.

"Thanks, let's begin, shall we?" Monkey said.

Monkey sprinted towards the croc with readied attacks as Monkeh jumped forward and did a fast side kick in midair, a spinning chop when he landed on the ground. Bojing avoid Monkey's acrobatic attacks and swung his large fist with very high speed. Monkey ducked down and rolled passed the croc did a straight low kick on the back of Bojing's low leg making him stumbled down fast, but not completely as the crocodile use the other leg to make himself falling in a crouching position instead. Bojing got up up and did a standing back-kick on Monkey, but he has more speed and agile than him, yet that back-kick managed to hit him on his low abdomen, sending the monkey almost out of the arena.

"You sure are fast for a croc." Monkey spoke, rebalancing himself.

"And your are very resilient for a monkey." Bojing remarked while smirking.

They continued the match, Bojing was walking closer to Monkey with caution as he expecting Monkey who's gonna do some cunning tricks. The croc swiftly lunges himself at his opponent with his prepared fist. Monkey unexpectedly jumps does multiple kicks on midair, but Bojing tanked those midair kicks with his face and grabbed and caught Monkey in a strong armlock.

"Are you giving up yet, Master Monkey?" He said. Monkey was in pain as the crocodile tightens his gripping power of his armlock. Monkey was quite cunning and smart as he uses his tail and wrapped it around the unsuspecting crocodile's neck before slamming him headfirst on the arena's ground. The audience was astonished with how tricky that techniques was as they cheered while the others guys over watching are clapping over Monkey's victory.

 _I got to admit, that trick of his was very, very sneaky indeed..._

"Bojing is unable to battle, which means the match goes to Master Monkey!" Shifu announced.

After many matches has been gone by, like five matches, the most funniest part was when Po sat on a brown horse who is the strongest apprentice of Master Ox, man it was fucking hilarious. The brown horse was completely immobilized by the weight from Po's whole body and has to forfeit the match with great humiliation that he received from that match.

At this moment now, this match is going to be me, going up against a gazelle, who is Thundering Rhino's strongest apprentice. After making my way to the arena again. We both exchanged respectful bows before preparing to fight.

"I am Wei, the strongest apprentice that Master Thundering Rhino has ever had, and you must be the 'Great Lukas' that I've been hearing all day about, right?" The gazelle spoke with a well-mannered tone.

"Yup, it's the 'Great Lukas' in the flesh." I jested lightly, motioning my both hand around my body. "I was expecting your gonna be someone pretty big and bulky, but your just a small, skinny gazelle." He then shot me with a glare as he find my words were not great to hear.

"Small and skinny? Are trying to mock me?" He took my previous sentences as an insult. "I'll wipe this whole arena full clean with that big mouth of yours!" He yelled. The gazelle bends down slightly before he began sprinting at me. I tried blocking, but he was very fast as his fist or clenched hoove has struck me on the right side of my chest, follow up with a straight uppercut on my sternum, then grabbed my upper arm and performed a shoulder throw on me. I quickly rolled aside as I've barely avoided a hard stump that was going for my head. After getting up, he was already sprinting at with an incredible speed. I again was on the defense as I'm barely blocking his fast attacks, only few some hits of his has got me, but luckily he didn't hit any critical part of my body. I released a short battle cry as I immediately switched to offense. I countered his heavy kick with my hand pushing his feet away send a quick jab on his forehead, causing him to stumble back.

"Your damn good, strong and fast." I complimented. Wei began stretching his limbs.

"I would say the same, but you do seemed to lack from speed." He said, finishing his stretching session while a slight crack can be heard from his neck as he moved his neck left to right.

"Lacking of speed? I don't think so, I was merely testing you almost a minute ago." I grinned. His face soon began showing an insulted display. "It appears that you and I share the same speed, but the real question is, who can outdo one another?" I said while I'm letting some of my pride slipping out. The gazelle then let out a growl along with an aggressive expression.

"You talk way too confidently, I'll make you suffer for that!" He shouted.

"Hmph, my friends always tells me that I'm too confident over most things, guess you don't have the balls to be bold and confident as I am." I spoke in high and mighty tone while sounding very, very arrogant indeed. I could see that Monkey and Mantis from afar who are watching as both are pretty much busy holding their laughs. The gazelle soon roared furiously.

"THAT'S IT, I'M GONNA MAKE YOU LOSE EVERY SHRED OF PRIDE YOU EVER HOLD!" He roared. He took on a runner's position and start running at a faster speed than before. He sends out a spinning punch, which is more stronger and faster as it almost broke through my block. I tried attacking, but cannot as I was driven back to my defensive stance as he kept punching and kicking with crazy haste. He did a low punch on my abdomen, a sweep kick on my both feet, causing me to trip down. I tried getting up, but he kicked me on my side while I was still trying to stand up, sending me rolling almost out of the arena. I was groaning in pain while holding my side, I took a deep breath before sucking up all the pain and regain focus. He charged at me again, I clenched my fist as hard as I can before he does a attack on me. Wei was preparing his fist, which I took the opportunity to deliver my attack before he does as I dashed toward him, but unfortunately, he moved his arm so fast that I couldn't even see it coming with my eyes. His fist has struck me in my left cheek as it stopped the force of my whole body was producing. Wei then chuckled as he drives his fist into my left cheek further.

"Isn't this obvious, your opponent is far more skilled than you are," He began, "and yet you still retain some confidence inside you, you really are a fool-" His sentence was cut off while he was so focused on blabbering his shit.

"Sho..." I took this chance and deliver a heavy uppercut with my right fist, his fist on my cheek felt like it got loosened while he is painfully grunting and gasping from the pain on his stomach, but this is not done yet. "... Ryu..." I instantly let go of my right fist, crouched down and extended my left fist, turning it into a uppercut as my fist rises through to abdomen, chest and finally to his jaw while shouting "... KEN!" As the name of the powerful uppercutting Shoryuken has been called, the gazelle was send flying upward in several meters high in the air while I landed down safety. My opponent soon dropped in the arena, panting for air, unable to move as he tried to stand up to continue fighting, but he fell down on the stone floor, unconscious. The massive audience then released a "wwooooaaawww..." in amazement as they stood up from their seats soon start clapping and whistling.

"Wei is unable to battle, which means the match goes for Master Lukas!" Shifu announced. Before the audience and spectators could cheer and clap harder, a familiar low, deep and strong voice came from the place where the masters are watching. A large figure stood up and walked to the short fence of the viewing platform. When the large figure becomes clear, it was Thundering Rhino.

"I am very impressed at your performance, Master Lukas." He spoke with a grin on his face. He then start by proceeding to take off his large and long silver decorative jacket, revealing his white robes held by a large golden waistband. Thundering Rhino cracked his neck, letting out a few satisfying huffs. "A promise is a promise." He proceeded to leap out of the spot and landed right on the arena. He then start standing up as the shadow of his large stature has towered over me completely.

At that moment, I've may have regret with what I've said, but I do hope he does go easy on me since I've become a master like four days ago. I took a glance at my friends from afar and they were all having this 'oh crap' expressions while Tigress who's usually calm and collected at most of the time as she just stood and continue to watch the match like nothing drastic is gonna happen, but I could also noticed that she's giving me the 'you had it coming' expression. I soon put my attention back to Thundering Rhino.

"Are you nervous Master Lukas?" He inquired. I nervously shook my head slowly.

"Y-Yeah... but it's not like I'm cowering or any-" Thundering Rhino raised one of his hoof, prompting me to be stop speaking.

"It's alriht to be nervous when your fighting the headmaster of the Kung Fu Council for the first time." He assured with a smile. I nervously laughed.

"I-I have a small request," I asked. Thundering Rhino nodded. "can you go easy on me, I don't wanna have my whole body getting messed up horribly like 'before'." I said, referring to myself from that day when Akuma performed the Shun Goku Satsu on me as my body was barely clinging on itself with the little remaining life that my body is has left from that bastard's fatal technical. Thundering Rhino seemed to understand and chuckled.

"Alright Master Lukas, I'll try go as soft as I can." He agreed on my request before grinning.

Before the drummers can start doing what they were supposed to do, Shifu on the high viewing platform who step closer with his both paws holding on the short fence. The display on the red panda's face was rather furious, but mostly confused.

"Master Thundering Rhino! Are you absolutely sure you wanna have a match with him, he just became a master four days, he still has much to learn and-"

"Master Shifu, after this match, he will learn a lot." Thundering Rhino assured, reverting his gaze to me. The sound of multiple drums can be heard beating slowly as it's quickens its pace every second, soon enough, the loud metallic gong has echoed through the place. "Give me everything you've got!" The rhino said loudly.

I bended down and dashed at him while preparing a straight punch, he sidestepped and avoided my fist, which made me threw my other fist at him, and he dodged it. I grew slightly irritated and lunges forward at him and send out a frontal jump kick at him, he blocked it with his big hoof and punches my sternum with a nearly instantaneous speed. Shit, after taking a hit like that, I was actually struggling to get up due to the unexpected swelling pain that my chest is feeling. After the swelling pain numbs itself away, I was up to my feet while still felling slightly dazed, I gritted my teeth and ran at him again. When I got close, he was about to do a fast jab on me, I was lucky enough to ducked down and barely evaded his jab and decided to counter back with a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. Since my training at the Jade Palace is going great, my hurricane kick can now hit several more times than before. After I ducked down, I bend down further and leaped up high and performed the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, striking rhino at his face with my speeding rotative leg in a horizontal motion. Despite his tall, muscular and large stature and weight, this powerful technique of mine actually made him

staggered back at a good distance, he then flashed me a small smile while massaging his face.

"That was an impressive move or technique you used on me." He spoke.

"Thanks, I've still got plenty more truck to show you." I grinned.

He chuckled and continued the match as he goes for the offense. He swung his massive fist sideways and soon start sending more punches, I was completely hopeless in there as I cannot think of any counterattacks or any evasive ways of getting out this situation I'm in. I tried doing a backward handspring, but he was pretty reactive and landed a back-kick on my back while I was half-done doing my backward handspring, causing my body to start crashing through the arena. Before I can get on my feet, he grabbed me and restrained me in anunbelievably strong armlock. I was grunting as I kept continue on struggling to get free.

"It's looks like this is were we should stop?" He suggested, still holding me in his strong armlock. I didn't even bother listening and kept struggling in hoping to get out. Thundering Rhino then let a sign. "Your strong will and dedicated determination is quite admiring, which reminds me of my young self back in the old days." He remarked. "Now give up, I'll let you go nice and slowly, if not, I'll be forced to throw you out the bound."

'Shit, shit, shit!' I thought panicky.

After even more struggling, my right hand somehow slipped out of his armlock as I didn't hesitate and charged a single-handed Hadoken at him as I bashing the energy ball on his cheek, dispersing on contact as bright blue color fiery sparks has been released. After he was stunned, I got out from his strong armlock and took the chance and sprinted at him with my fist readied. Unseeingly, I felt a very rock hard punch in my stomach, causing me to stop instantaneously on my track. When taking noticed of what caused that to me, it was merely Thundering Rhino.

"Woah, you got quite a fire inside you, kid." He stated, sounding very surprised. I tried to utter out a word, but the pain was too overwhelming for me and my body, making me unable to speak and move at all. He then threw a hook punch at my jawline, striking me at my jawline and causing my whole vision sight to be blackened in an instant.

* * *

 **Several Hours Later**

Once my vision is coming back up again, they're were multiple pair of voices and conversations echoing while there were several figures I can see. It turns to be the guys who are waiting for me to regain conscious again. Soon, Shifu walked towards me as I'm currently lying on some sort of resting mat. The red panda then crouched down.

"How are you doing, Master Lukas?" Shifu spoke. I merely chuckled.

"I suppose I would say I'm doing great here." I jested groggily while earning another short laugh for myself. He's still has that stern look on his face.

"I hope you now understand the differences between you and him in skills." Shifu nearly sounded like he wants to scold me.

"I know what you mean, but that's not what I've learned." Shifu and the others raised an eyebrow.

"Then what is it have you learned from that match against a Master Thundering Rhino?" The red panda asked.

"I learned p that I'll have to work and train even harder than before to beat him next time." I answered in a determined tone. Shifu signed as he facepalmed himself while the others just rolled their eyes and walked away to enjoy the Winter Festival at the Hall Of Warriors, expect for that one person who stays a bit longer with me.

"Oh man, that was so AWESOME! I can't believe that you actually had a match with THEE Master Thundering Rhino personally!" Po spoke enthusiastically. "Gosh, I have to admit, I'm a bit jealous of you for that." He the crossed his both arm and start sulking with his both eyes closed in a silly manner.

"Hey, I bet you can give that big guy a better fight than I do." I thought out, Po turned around while opening one eye.

"You thinks so?" Po said, unsure.

"I'm sure of it, you have more physical strength and defense than me, plus combined that with that good speed and agile of yours, which is definitely why you can put up a better fight for him than me." I said, analyzing and remembering Po's skills, techniques and traits from our previous sparring matches.

"If what you said is true, but technically I can't because I don't have enough confidence to ask the headmaster of the Kung Fu Council to have a personal match with him." Po extended his paw to me, I grabbed his paw a he helped me up to my feet.

"Hey, don't think like that, I'm sure you'll be able to in the future, I can assure you that you will." Suddenly, my left jawline has felt an immense swelling pain stirring up inside it. Oh yeah, now I remember, Thundering Rhino must have gave my left jawline a hook punch... man that devastating blow of his sure knocked me out instantly before I could even feel the pain of it.

After few hours of chatting, drinking some wines, snacking on some tasty traditional dishes, meeting the other masters around here, me and the rest of guys are now standing on a certain spot while Shifu is sitting on a fancy-looking chair. Once every one of us gathered and stood closely, the goat, who was the artist is going to make a very nice and great portrait of us. I could also see that both Crane and Viper as both were their long conversation and if I maybe seeing things correctly, I've noticed that both Viper and Crane's faces were... somewhat reddened... hmm strange, maybe I'll ask one of them next time when I ever get the chance.

"Has anyone seen Master Tigress?" Shifu inquired.

"I don't know, me and Monkey checked everywhere for her and still can't find her." Mantis replied, scratching his head with his claw. Viper then slithered closer to us along with Crane.

"Maybe she's at the Peach Tree again." Viper suggested, before explaining to me that she saw Tigresss at the Peach Tree Hill every time when the Winter Festival had came to an end.

"Yeah, I sometimes do see her sitting their alone all by herself." Crane added. I then signed and rolled my eyes.

"Oh that is so 'her'" I sarcastically uttered before stepping out of this area. "I'll go find her, just wait here alright." They've all nodded as I start with a jogging pace to find the feline. After few turns of the hallways, I forget to do something and start running to my room and grab my 'secret project' for the end of the Winter Festival and something else for Tigress.

When I've exited via the Student Barrack and head outside by the wooden gates and finally made my way to the Peach Tree. Over there, was a familiar tiger sitting on a lotus position while leaning herself against the trunk of the tree as she admires the bright houses and the stars of the sky. She then noticed me and turned as she greeted me with her usual neutral expression, but I can sense that she didn't seemed to mind me intruding.

"So, I see you found my secret spot where I always come here." Tigress spoke, reposition herself. "And what is that the 'thing' carrying on your back, is it the 'secret project' you've been secretly manufacturing for the last few weeks?" She pointed. I glanced back and placed my hand on the firework minigun. I tapped the object a few time as I straightened the sling that's attached on the firework minigun.

"You guessed it right, this is the secret project that I've been creating all by myself." I pointed at the firework minigun. "Anyway, what are your doing outside? The artist is about to draw a portrait of us all." I inquired. She then looked up at the sky.

"I am currently waiting for a shooting star to pass by and try to make a wish." She replied. I then raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" I said, gotten interested. "May I join you then?" I requested. Tigress nodded and motioned her paw for me to join her. I walked up to the Peach Tree, taking of the firework minigun off of me as I placed it vertically on the trunk of the peach tree and sat beside her.

"The shooting star should be arriving in any moment."

"When exactly it will show up?"

"Maybe more than thirty second this time as it was before." Suddenly, a very bright glowing orb in dark sky has flies through the space above us along with its bright stream aglows beautifully. "It's earlier than I thought it would be."

"Hurry, make a wish." I motioned my hand for her to act quick. Tigress wasted no time and instantly stood up and did a praying stance with her both paws cupped, closing her eyes.

"I wish... that hope will stay forever in my life along with the lives of the rest of the others." She wished as she slowly opens her amber eyes.

"That's a very noble wish you've made."

"Well, you better 'hope' it might come in any moment in our lives" She jested, making me laugh softly as I get the little pun she made. "So what is your wish, since you've chose to join me on this?" She inquired. That sentence of her has got me thinking, after a short time, I stood up and decided what my wish should be.

"I wish... for the world to be equal." I wished.

"My, not bad, though the world may be very cruel and unfair, but let's have faith that someday the world will eventually be equal." She said. Before we could start talking about other topics, she was gasping slightly in a repeated manner while her nose twitches. After a brief moment, she released a sneeze.

"Hey." I called her. "You okay?" I asked worriedly.

"No I'm fine." She assured, sniffing. I lifted an eyebrow.

"That sneezed doesn't sound like a normal or a common one." I turned at her before placing my hand on her forehead, as expected, her forehead felt cold, but I didn't realize is that my hand had moved higher to the top of her head and began rubbing around her head as that action of mine has taken her by surprise.

"W-What are you doing?" She exclaimed with a sudden flustered tone as her cheeks lit up. I instantly stopped and noticed my hand was on her head, rubbing around her head. Oh crap, I'm not just only just petted and rubbed her head, but I was able to see her height clearly. I took a close glance to see her height, for example I'm like I'm one meter and seventy-four centimeters tall, and If I look at her at this close, she's one meter and... perhaps sixty-two centimeters tall I would say.

"I-I'm sorry!" I yelped, letting go of my hand instantly while cowardly shielding my face with my both arms as I await for the tiger to release her wrath upon me, but when I opened one eye, nothing has happened to me yet.

"It's alright, I... I somewhat don't mind at all." She assured while slowly gaining her composure back. I then refocused back and broke the awkward silence between us both.

"Anyway," I began, "you might catch a cold out here at the night." I stated. She merely shook her head.

"As I told, don't worry about me, I am already gotten used to these kind of cold and harsh environments before." She assured again, I then signed before pulling out something for her. "What's that?" Tigress asked, glancing at a familiar black hooded jacket with long sleeves that's currently been held by my hands.

"It's my old jacket when I first arrived here." I said, mesmerizing the amount of memories this hooded jacket holds for me.

"What do you want me to do with it." She inquired, tilting her head. I motioned for her to lift her both arm horizontally up while I start putting my old jacket on her, actually this jacket is still in its best quality and condition despite after all these years it has been through. After she managed to slip her arms inside the long sleeves, I zipped the zipper up to her neck level before flipping the hood that covers her head. Oh my God, with the angle she's currently at has reminded me of a very cute orange cat wearing a blue cat-sized hoodie on a funny compilation video back in my previous life.

"Aww, you actually looked pretty cute at this angle." I joked in a teasing tone, which made her straighten her posture as it made her cheeks reddened as she chuckled lightly.

"Aren't you quite the joker." She quipped as she gained her cool back again and send a friendly punch to my upper arm.

"Come on, let's hurry, the others are waiting." Suddenly, I've unknowingly grabbed a hold of her paw. Before she could protest or do anything about this, I was already sprinting through the hallways while making few turns as she start running along with me. After we made it back to the spot, everyone's expression was rather... shocked.

"No way..." Crane uttered.

"Is that even possible... ?" Viper uttered with her tail nearly covering her mouth.

"Does the gods even allow this to happen?" Monkey uttered.

"Woah, that was sudden..." Po uttered quietly with his eyes widened.

"So that's where you've been Lukas eh? Whooing with Tigress? Man, I've never know you had that kind of tastes in woman." Mantis bluntly spoke out with a casual tone.

My eyes widens along with Tigress's as we both glances at our both hand/paw were holding each other and gasped while we both quickly pull our hand and paw away from of each other.

"It's nothing really, we were just having a short conversation without realizing that we were a bit late." Tigress explained with the calmest tone that she can ever mustered out. Shifu then cleared his throat to break this short awkward silence.

"Never mind that, come now." He motioned for us both to stand alongside them. After more than twenty minutes has passed. The artist has flipped the portrait stand for us to see. The painting was very, very mind-blowing, the portrait is exactly us standing there with Shifu sitting elegantly on a small wooden chair in the middle. With me taking a closer, look, the artist really nailed every single details of us all, such as the shades and wrinkles of our clothes, along with the quality my hair and everyone's fur along with the black stripes of Tigress, the patterns of Viper's body were all perfectly drawn and even the small details of Mantis's exoskeleton body. The goat artist soon gave Shifu the portrait as the red panda said he'll hang the portrait somewhere else at the Hall Of Warriors. We then left the spot and continued having as much fun we can while there's only four more hours left before the Winter Festival could come to an end.

Suddenly, I remember that I've completely forget that I've left my Firework Minigun at the Peach Tree Hill, I soon started running and bolting through the halls and exited the Hall Of Warriors. I've eventually returned back to the Peach Tree, grabbing the Firework Minigun who's lying vertically on the trunk of the tree. Before I could continue and returning back, I stood by as I decided to wait for a _certain_ person. After a short period of time has flied, a large gust of bright and beautiful pink flowers of the Peach Tree start swirling around at front of me like a gentle miniature tornado while the flowers began to glow brightly as a familiar figure has appeared at front of me. The glowing figure took a few slow steps before speaking.

"How have you been, Lukas." A soft ghostly, yet soothing elderly voice spoke. I smiled while placing the firework minigun on the ground.

"Good as always." I replied. The figure then glows brighter again before it reveals it's true form as Oogway himself.

"I see been enjoying yourself in this world." I nodded.

"Indeed I am." I replied while my face formed a slight frown. "I sometimes tend to forget about my home, actually I've been meaning to ask you this."

"Go on, ask me anything." He assured, motioning his claws for to proceed.

"I've been wondering, when will I ever going back to the real world, my time and world?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"That is, unless you've fulfilled your destiny." He said, I signed.

"And what is this destiny you've been speaking of ever since you've first spoke to me." I asked again. Oogway walked close to me and rest his claw on my shoulder.

"It is up to you to fulfill your destiny, not me." He said with both eyes closed. I then signed before chuckling.

"Since asking you won't get me anywhere, guess I'll keep trying and trying then." I quipped. Oogway opened his eyes while smiled contently.

"With your remarkably strong will and unbrekable determination that you possess, your destiny is getting closer and closer to your grasp each day." Soon, he slowly pull his claw off my shoulder and we both embraced in a short warm hug before he slowly break the hug and start walking to the edge of the cliff. "Farewell Lukas, may your journey be gracious and fruitful as ever." A large amount of pink flowers of the Peach Tree soon start swirling around, he looked to the shining night sky with a peaceful expression on his face before closing his both eyes as the pink flowers had covered his ghostly body while swirling, before dispersing themselves away gently.

"I'll see you next time, Master Oogway." I uttered, mesmerizing the pink flowers gliding down below. I then shifted back to my surroundings, which I remembered what I must do as I start running. After bolting around, I've made a quick turn and approached the front gate of the Hall Of Warriors.

I unstrapped the large object off my back and place it on a safe and good position and light it with a single match. Before it can start shooting colorful projectiles. I then shouted.

"Everyone! Feast your eyes on this!" All of them immediately got interested and start walking towards me and stops at a safe distance. Shortly after, the Firework Minigun began spewing out various bright and colorful projectile and sparks upwards in the clear sky. Everyone has their sights solely staring at the bright magnificent sparks from the action of my creation is doing as the Winter Festival has finally came to an end.

* * *

 **Author Note :** _Holy living hell, that was super long, but it doesn't matter anymore, I've_ _finally finished off this long-ass chapter,_ _I hope you all enjoyed reading this monstrosity that I've created. To be honest I never believed that I could push myself of writing this much, which means I might be able to have a chance of writing a chapter that could surpass 10K words in the future, but I hope not, I would like my chapters to be around around 6k or 7k words total. It could also just really depends how much I write and if I want to separate the 10k chapter to make two chapters or not. Jesus Christ, it's currently around 3:40AM and I'm still awake and writing this goddamn author note, my eyes hurts and I want to shut my eyes and sleep already._

 _Anyways, at the beginning of this chapter, you can see that the main protagonist has said this he is in the year 1720 as what the calendar itself has stated, but know this, I'll not make this story completely historically accurate, because I want to add some stuff that I think is interesting enough to add in the story in the future._

 _Oh yeah, I was able to finish drawing the new clothings that Lukas has purchased from the clothing store, if you wanna see how he looks now, just go to DevianArt and search up my username : Oscar0916 , and you'll see what our main protagonist Lukas looks like now._

 _As always, if you enjoy this story, feel free to leave a favorite, a follow, a review, or just being here is already greatly appreciated. If you had any questions or suggestions or criticisms (please be constructive and respectful about sharing your criticisms), don't hesitate and PM me if you want to share you thoughts as I'll reply back to you as soon as possible. Thank you all for sticking with me to this year 2018, it's been_ _really fun and great as I was able to improve my writing style, I'm hoping that next year I would continue to improve on my writing skills and hopefully make even more fun contents for you guys/gals!_ _Well then, I'll see you guys next year and I know I'm late, but still, Merry Christmas and have a pleasant Happy New Year!_


	34. Chapter 33 : A Little Visitor

**Author Note :** _Welcome back everyone, I'm here to bring you all a rather short 5K words chapter. The reason why it took this long for me to produce a chapter this short is because I've been having a bit of trouble with writer's block and it was freakin annoying as hell. But I was able to overcome it eventually gotten myself back on track. Also, another reason why it took some time for me to finish this chapter is school. My school report card of the first trimester was decent enough and I was alright, but now with me in the second trimester, shits once again are going to be extra more difficult._

 _The last two days for me was quite 'productive', as I was able to write more 1K words per day and managed some time fo myself, man I think I should do that more often (especially in the weekends or when there's no school)._

 _Well then, let's get this story going._

* * *

 **Chapter 33 : A Little Visitor**

The cold temperatures has been recently been toned down a bit since six days has passed after the Winter Festival. Man, the festival was really fun, especially at the end where my creation has done more than I've expected. Those bright sparks and projectiles was able to reach high in the sky, I bet that might even caught the remaining eyes from the people who's still at their house down at the Valley Of Peace. I would say it was the best day ever during my time in this new strange world. While there was still time left at the festival, Thundering Rhino approached me and said that I was very brave to ask him for a personal match, but what's more better is that he said he likes how my guts thinks as my fighting spirit resemble how he was when he's in his mid-twenties. Since then, I've started getting back on training my ass off nonstop if I ever want to beat Thundering Rhino fair and square in a rematch someday... maybe or maybe not, it's only up to fate to decide when will it happen.

The funny thing is that Tigress had gave me her thanks and appreciation for me had giving her protection against the winter cold from outside as I lend her my old and durable jacket. Apparently when I woke up and brush my teeth and continue on doing my usual daily preparations for the morning. She was seen wearing my old jacket again, which honestly me and the others admitted that she looks like a pretty cool and badass with it especially wearing it the jacket in an unzipped way as it exposed her red sleeveless qipao vest out which is a pretty good combination. BUT, she's even cooler when she puts on her hood during our sparring matches. There was one moment when me and her had a sparring match. She literally surprised attack me with a very small Hadoken that is hidden under her paw, I wasn't ready for that as she thrusted that energy blast into me in a melee-like manner, my chest got fucked on that moment as I got blasted away for a good distance and lost the sparring match. Luckily, that energy blast didn't bruise or did permanent damage to my chest, and at that moment, I was beginning to start feeling regret teaching her how to channel and harness energy and the Hadoken. But it doesn't matter anymore, because I've just thought out a great counterattack if she ever used that trick on me ever again when we both gonna have a rematch again someday.

As if today, I'm currently sparring with Mantis to sharpen and improve my reaction, speed and precision. At the current moment, I'm literally struggling on landing any hit on him. This little green guy's movements are so fast that my eyes are having trouble keeping its track on him. Every time I missed him, he would just strike me on the side, rib cage and worse, freakin grab and threw me on the floor repeatedly like before. After this repeated itself multiple times, I eventually gave up as I was lying on the floor sweating and panting like hell. After he helped me up (despite he's very small stature, he's quite strong), we both decides to rest on the wooden floor of the Training Hall.

"Did I become faster," Mantis began, "or it's you who became slower?" Mantis mocked. I then narrowed my eyes at him.

"I think during that day when you guys decides to "test" me if I can stay in the Jade Palace or not, all of you guys are holding back against me aren't you?" Mantis opens his mouth, but no words has came out.

"Y-Yeah, at first, all of us thought you were an interesting guy, so we toned down our skills to let you win and come in, which our judgement, except for Tigress who was sulking were right about you, you are a pretty interesting person and a very good friend." My narrowed eyes soon softened at the last words of his sentence.

"Thanks," Mantis soon smiled, "but that doent mean I'm completely satisfied with the way you've all fought me."

"Then what is it?"

"I wanna fight everyone again to see their maximum power, which I'm currently gonna start with you!" I pointed my finger at Mantis. "No more games, I want a real fight from you!" Mantis then smirked.

"If you say so." We both immediately readied ourselves, preparing our fighting stance as we both prepared to have a rematch to see how'll this fight when Mantis fights seriously.

Before I could make my first move, the little green bug was already on the move as he struck me on my right chest faster than a split second as that hit made me stumbling while staggering heavily. I refocused again, but he was so goddamn fast that he kicked me on my forehead and send a upward jab on my chin, causing my whole body to drop down on the floor. I quickly got up, refocusing again. I shook my head just in case to get rid of some unimportant thoughts out of head so I can fight and see better. The moment I saw a slightly clear green , yet small figure flying towards me, I instantly moved my right arm moved and blocked his side punch. Before he could dish out another attack, I quickly did a very fast strike on his frontal with the tendon of my left index finger. The tendon strike of mine has knocked the green bug at a pretty good distance. After I blinked due to temporarily fatigue for one time, he was literally now out of my sight. I felt something was on my back, before I could realize it was Mantis, I began to shook my whole body left and right with brute force. After many shakes, I was able to shake him off before he can do his signature attacks which involves striking my neck with a nerve attack.

"Only if I had a split second left, you would've been on the floor." Mantis muttered for not sending that nerve strike on my neck earlier when he had the chance to. With my body going down on a crouched position, I quickly made a mad-dash towards the green bug. My fingers of my right hand was able to catch him on a complete hold, barely. Before he could grab my right thumb and start throwing me down to the floor repeatedly like a rag doll, I immediately put my whole left hand on my right hand that's restrained the green bug as I doubled the strength of my grasp. After Mantis stopped struggling, he let out a groan in defeat.

"Alright I give up! Just let go of me, it's damn hot in here!" Mantis shouted. I chuckled and eventually released my both grip of my hand. Soon Mantis leaped on my shoulder.

We both are start walking, or should I say I was the one who's walking all the time while Mantis is sitting his lazy ass on my left shoulder. Later afterwards, me and Mantis joined in on everyone's training. I was currently doing some weightlifting with a training equipment that strikingly resembles a barbell that weighted more than thirty kilogram in total. A funny and risky idea that popped out of the blue in my mind. I put down the barbell slowly and made my way to Po as he's punching a strong looking punching bag. I then tapped the back of his shoulder.

"Oh hey there Lukas, how's it going?" He noticed, ceasing his punching sessions.

"Good," I began, "anyway, I got a request."

"What is it?" Po asked. I didn't replied and gestured him to stay at that spot, which he reluctantly complied. I walked behind him and wrapped both my arm and the panda slowly start lifting him up. Everyone then ceased their training as they've take noticed of me and Po. "Hey, hey easy there! I don't want you ending up dropping me down." Po warned. After lifting this giant panda up and down like five times as my muscles was already burning up very quickly. I tried to put him down slowly as possible, but due to how tired and sore of my entire muscles around my body were. My right feet slipped, causing the giant panda to fall on me as his weight is crushing me, not like it's actually crushing me, it just causing some temporarily pain on my back and making me unable to escape.

It only took Crane and Monkey to get Po off of me as the avian grabbed the panda by both shoulder and start lifting him upward while the monkey carefully pulling Po back. After that little teamwork worked, I quickly, crawled out and stood up before getting a very uncomfortable feeling on my back. I closed my both eyes and bend my back forward after hearing more several cracks, after enduring the pain of stretching, I feel much better afterwards. Viper then slithered as she approached towards me.

"Are you alright? That looks like it could hurt a lot." She spoke, taking a slight glance at my back.

"It'll take maybe uhh... two Po's to completely flatten me entirely." I quipped, causing everyone to chuckle

"Haha, very funny, Lukas." The panda sarcastically replied back. After training for two more than hours, a very slow and quiet footsteps can be heard from the exit door of the Training Hall. Quite surprisingly and unexpectedly, a very familiar lion cub who had entered the Training Hall.

"Oh goodness, everyone! It's Renshu!" Viper spoke as she and all of us walked and approached the lion cub.

"Woah, I see that there's somebody here has grown a bit tall lately." Crane remarked, inspecting the new slightest height that the lion cub has gained, roughly around a couple of centimeters as what Crane said afterwards.

"How's it been guys," He spoke sheepishly while fidgeting his paws. "Sorry if I ever disturbed the importance of your training." Renshu spoke, Tigress then approached the lion cub and put her paw on his head as she rubs it around while flashing a small, yet warm smile.

"Nonsense, you're always welcome here." The tiger assured. "Tell us Renshu, what brings you to this place?" She softy asked. Before the lion cub could answer, he soon took noticed of the familiar clothing that Tigress is wearing.

"Hmm... I've swore I've seen a hooded jacket like that from before." Renshu spoke with his left paw stroking his chin.

"Oh this," Tigress pointed at the new jacket she's wearing. "It's a gift from a friend of mine."

"Anyway, my father and mother had decided to take a very short vacation here as me and my mother start seeing my father who's been getting a lot of stress lately from all the meetings, paperworks and checking on the securities." Renshu began. "Both of my parent are currently having a talk with the grandmaster here, they both want me to stay here so I can be protected while they can go spent two days together."

"But who's gonna look after your village with your parents are here?" Mantis inquired. Renshu merely shrugged.

"There's nothing to worry, my dad's highest ranked officer, Captain Shau if you guys remember him, is currently taking his place as a substitute chief for the two days until me and my parents returned back to Mingjieng village." Renshu assured. Before he can get carried away with more of his conversation, I've made a few steps at front of him.

"My, someone's been getting quite smart and mature with his words for a person in your age." I quipped. Renshu turned his gaze at me, his both eyes then widened.

"L-Lukas? Is that really you?" I nodded. The lion cub was inspecting in case, but eventually, he wasted no time and sprinted as he wrapped both of arms around my legs. "Man, I couldn't recognize you there, with these new clothes and especially with that new hairstyle of yours, I thought your were someone else for a moment there!" He enthusiastically said, jeez, this kid's personality just changed from a mature back to his old silly and enthusiastic self. "Ahem, forgive me for my childishness and disrespectful behavior, I forget that you've became a master since a month ago." He unwrapped his both arms away and straightened his posture and bowed.

"Nah, I don't mind, just call me "Lukas" as always." I assured.

"Also, what's up with this new personality you have, it's kinda weird seeing to see a kid in your age trying to act so mature." Monkey said confusedly.

"The reason of this because uhhh," the cub then trailed off to think of something to say. "It's because I want to join the Furious Five-" He later soon corrected himself. "I meant joining the Furious Six when I'm old and skilled enough!" He proudly said. All of our eyes widens from that sentence he just said.

 _My God, is this kid for real... ?!_

"W-Wait, your serious aren't you?" Po spoke with a super excited expression on his face as he stutters at his first word.

"Renshu, that's really great to hear! With you in here, we'll be called the Furious Seven then!" Viper said, also sounding very excited to have the little lion cub in there team in the future when he's old enough.

"But," Renshu began, "how old should I be to join you guys?" He asked. Tigress took a plenty I think for a second.

"Since you never had any training of Kung Fu, I would estimate it will take four years of constant daily training and hard work or you to at least be accepted as a student in the Jade Palace." The tiger explained. Renshu's eyes were widened upon hearing her estimation, he then start laughing nervously.

"Haha, your joking right?" the lion cub asked.

"I was quite serious as I've said Renshu, four years of constant training everyday, are you sure your up for the harsh challenges that awaits you or you can just forget about being a student of the Jade Palace." Tigress stated, sounding slightly stern and harsh for the little lion cub. Renshu's jaw was dropped as it indicates he wasn't ready to hear that, along with his ears and head lowered, but he managed to lift both of them up.

"I accept." He agreed, smiling proudly and confidently about his upcoming challenge. Tigress too also smiled proudly.

"Then today, all of us are going to try teaching you the basics of Kung Fu," Tigress said, "after both of your parents accept the terms." Renshu quickly nodded as he complied and start making his way towards his parents along with the us followed.

Once we made it, there's two familiar lions with a four rhino guards guarding them both. The two lions is seemed to be having a nice and long conversation with Shifu outside the front gate of the Jade Palace. "Mom, dad!" The lion cub spoke enthusiastically he run up to his both parent with their both arm opened as they've embraced their son. "Your not going to believe it!" The both parent smiled while the mother chuckled.

"Go ahead sweetheart, what is it?" Renshu's mother asked.

"I wanna join the Furious Six when I'm old enough!" He replied. Instead of being wowed or surprised by her son's word, both of his parent's face has a very shocked display.

"Absolutely not!" His mother spoke with a raised voice while his father gave his son a stern and serious glare.

"Last time when you were kidnapped by people from that rebellion militia when you woke up and said you were going to hangout with your friends. The Furious Five back then and the Dragon Warrior along with a Lukas as a student as all seven of them were barely able to brought you back alive, they've said you were out conscious from those horrible injuries you've taken." Tianshu stated.

"But that was different back then, right in front of me was Tang Kuan, one of the most baddest man that has ever walked in China!" Renshu responded.

"Your father is correct, becoming a student in the Jade Palace would only lead you to a dangerous life as you'll be fighting bandits and villains with all those sharp weapons and many more." Renshu's mother added. The lion cub soon lowered his head before speaking.

"Father, mother, both of you may be correct, but that'll not stop me from pursuing my dream of becoming part of the Furious Six!" Renshu spoke with a nearly raised tone at his both parents. His father decided to give his son more warning, but there was no word has spoken from his mouth. Po then decided to speak.

"Uhhmm, Chief Tianshu, I think your son have the similar dream when I was just a teenager." Po spoke, Tianshu tilted his head.

"Oh really? Is it true Dragon Warrior?" The lion father raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I also do have a dream like your son has when I first laid my eyes on the Furious Five! I could never forget that day." Po said while mesmerizing that day from the past. Shifu then signed and looked at the two lions.

"What Master Po is trying to say is that you should let your son have some few basic training here while you and your wife can think about this. I hope you both enjoy yourselves in the Valley Of Peace." Shifu corrected. Both of the lion exchanged a doubtful, yet concerned look on their faces before shifting their eyes back at Shifu.

"Alright, he can stay, but under one condition." Tianshu spoke as Shifu nodded. "That there will be no harm, _ABSOLUTELY_ no harm fall upon my son, did I make myself clear?" We've all nodded at the single condition of his.

"There is nothing to be concerned about, we'll take very good care of your son from last time when we stayed in your place." I assured. Tianshu and his wife flashes a grateful smile before being escorted by the rhino guards as they've all descended down from the stone staircase of the one thousand steps. We all then looked at the little lion cub.

"Are you certain you want to learn Kung Fu, young one?" Shifu inquired sternly.

"Yes Master Shifu, I would really like it if we can start by now." Renshu suggested.

"If you wish so." The old red panda replied.

We all left the Hall Of Warriors as we made few turns from halls to halls and eventually arrived back to Training Hall. All of us soon stand at an open area in the Training Hall as we watch Tigress teaching the young lion cub some basics. At first, she asked him to do show how he punches by setting up the silly looking adversary doll for him to punch and kick with.

Surprisingly, the way Renshu punches and kicks are pretty good for a kid, which means he has great potential. Later, it was Monkey testing his agility, Renshu apparently poses very well agile as he can maneuver and redirect his direction of where he's running with no problem. When it comes to brute strength and endurance, me and the others got a really bad feeling about the body that Renshu currently has. He's literally a TEN YEAR OLD KID who obviously shouldn't take any hits, especially when that heartless Tang Kuan who ruthlessly nearly beaten the poor cub to death. Fucking hell man, if I ever see that worthless piece of shit again, I will not let him live another day if I've ever had another encounter with him.

Anyway, as I was saying. The only way we can fix that large disadvantage of him is that he's gotta start having a healthy diet and regular daily training as it will make his body develop stronger and muscular for handling brutal blows. After testing all of his current stats, the others soon decided for me of all everyone else to have a little spar with the little lion cub with me going absolutely soft and gentle as possible. Everyone then backed away and make a decent space for me and Renshu to spar.

"Are you ready, little guy?" I slightly teased. Renshu merely chuckled to it.

"Oh quit your little yapping, big boy." Renshu riposted.

"Talk as big as you want kid, you'll make this more harder for yourself."

Renshu ignored my comment was already went straight lashing out attacks on me, come to think it, if I observed how the way he throw those attacks at me carefully, this reminds me of how I fought my brothers Ryu and Ken at time to time while it was getting my ass whooped flatly by my master Gouken. This lion cub sure do has some fire inside him alright, if he grows up, I'll bet this kid is gonna be the "next me".

My thoughts were cut off as Renshu did a completely unexpected frontal jump kick at my stomach, literally sending more than half of the portion of air out my lungs as my whole body fell on its back on the wooden floor. Before I could react and get up, Renshu was already sitting on my upper chest with his right paw, formed into a fist that is very, very close to my face. The lion cub then smirked deviously.

"What was that about when you said your gonna 'make this harder' for me wasn't it?" Renshu spoke. I then took a quick glance at the others, as expected, they're face was too filled with both shock and amazement as I am. "You shouldn't went too soft on me back there." The lion cub began. "It'll only just make you drop your guard, I am not weak as you think from before. After I've returned from to my home, I've been receiving private lesson from the captain Shau in my village. I've remember what he told me is this ; 'Wait until when they've taken the bait'.The bait is very simple, act or pretend to be weak and soft, then when your opponent _takes_ the bait, you immediately finish them off with one swoop." He explained. I then smiled.

"I'm impressed again with your smart words and tenacity kid, but I do see a very slight opening already." The lion cub cocked his head in slight confusion and chuckled.

"There is no opening for you, not even the slightest. I've already had my fist right at the very front of your face and yet your still trying to figure out on what to do, guess I'm right about you being far more stubborn and childish than I am, and if I'm being critical here, your even more foolish then I've expected-" I instantly cut him off as I extended my left hand grabbing his right paw and shove it aside as I've turned him around completely. I stood up, grabbing his both small wrist with my right hand. After he was fully restrained, I began tickling by rubbing my finger through his armpit, the side of his belly and under his feet. The sound emitting from the cub who is current laughing hysterically as he possibly can while he continues to struggle and is also kicking his legs to get out of my grasp.

"N-No, AHAHAHAHA, p-please! No m-more, AHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed while pleading for this to end. I then chuckled.

"Then apologize for trying to talk smart at me." I requested.

"Okay, I'm s-sorry, p-please stop this, I can't take much more, AHAHAHAHAHA!" I then continued to mess with him more.

"Oh sorry, I can't hear what your saying from those loud laughing coming from you, could you say that again?"

"I'M SORRY, PLEASE! I'M GOING TO CHOKE FROM LAUGHING, AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I then finally decided to stop as I let go of my both arms, the lion cub didn't waste any seconds and instantly leaped off of me while his body fell front on the wooden floor with a low thud as he began panting for air.

"It appears that you were the one who had let their guard down." I quipped, the lion cub's laughter soon began stabilizing as he stood up.

"That's a very cheap trick you've used of me, I'll be more prepared next time." He spoke as his breathing has goes back to normal.

"And next time, I'll double the efficiency of that little 'cheap' trick of mine if you ever let yourself opened again." I riposted while smiling inscrutably. The lion cub face was soon filled with worrisome as he silently gulped.

After all of this, we've all headed to the kitchen to have some dinner. While we sat and wait for Po to finish cooking his holy noodle soup, Renshu decided to break the silent.

"I thought the kitchen would look more decorated and shinier, but it turns out to be a nothing more but an old, simple-looking kitchen." Renshu complained, looking around the kitchen. Viper then raised an eyebrow.

"Worrying about the appearances of the kitchen is meaningless Renshu." The lion cub turned to the green snake. "All that matters is how the chef in the kitchen _does_ his magic." Viper piped up. The lion cub merely shrugged and continued to wait for Po's cooking. After the panda finish cooking his signature food which I viewed it as a bunch of noodle that's been dipped into a bowl of holy water with the perfect warmth and temperature.

Once the bowl has been put and carefully slidden towards our space of the table. We've picked up our chopsticks and start digging in, if I looked carefully on how everyone eats, most of them are eating normally, while me and Po are just dominating this like it's just another regular Tuesday for us both. For our little lion cub here, Renshu had only taken one bite and we all looked at him, he's seemed to be frozen on that spot where he's sitting, mesmerizing as he's glueing the feeling of the taste into that little mind of his.

Once we've finished, I've decide to help Po washing the dishes along with Renshu also decided help us out as well. Later on we're done with this, Po wasn't even bother the surroundings and was already "semi" snoring before he groggily fall on his bed and slept.

I was busy at the moment as I'm carrying the lion cub on my back as I made it to an empty room with just one bed. I gently put him on the bed before getting a soft pillow which I placed it under his head and covered him with a thick warm blackest for him to avoid getting a cold. Since that, I then groggily made my way to my room as I landed on the bed with a soft loud _thud_ and fell into relaxing slumber.

* * *

 **Author Note :** _There we have it. Hope you guys enjoy this short chapter._

 _If you guys think that the lion kid is gonna be that minor character, I believe he's gonna have a slightly more bigger role in future, but I'm not sure, so I'm asking what do you guys think? If you have any thoughts about this, don't be afraid to message and send your words_ _about this idea of mine_ _through review or PM, I'll respond back to all and it'll help me a lot about whether to give Renshu a bigger role in the future or not?_

 _As always, a Favorite or a Follow or Review, just any of those will help up this story and me to keep moving forward. If your not interested in doing any of those, just reading and enjoying this story is enough to make me happy._

 _Also, I'm very positive that the next chapter's length might gonna go back around the 6K words as usual as well. Alright then, I'll be going now and see you guys/gals in next month February._


	35. Chapter 34 : Teaching A Cub Some Tricks

**Author Note :** _With the first month of 2019 has ended and February has started along with the weekend as well, why not post a chapter?_

 _What's up guys, I'm back with a new chapter filled with 6.9K words and it's not even been two weeks yet. Gotta say, I've been upping my writing time lately due to school has been... 'calm', I guess. There hasn't been that much test in this week, so there's nothing for me to worry about as I took the liberty of writing maybe less or more than 500 words per day._

 _Last month January's amount of views, visitors, and other stuff were a bit low, probably because I've been busy with school in the first month of this year and written only one chapter a bit late in the first month as well. Hopefully I can at least post one more chapter in this month._

 _Well then, shall we begin?_

* * *

 **Chapter 34 : Teaching A Cub Some Tricks**

The only sound of a loud, sharp shouting that can be heard along with some hard sounded punches coming from the Training Hall. It was merely five, forty eight in the morning. The one who was causing all this sound was none other than the young lion cub who's been punching and kicking a rather soft and dull looking punching bag that's hanging on the ceiling of the hall with Tigress standing at a distance as she's been watching and observing his stances and techniques. A short period of time has passed, the lion cub released a low grumble. Tigress then took noticed of the expression on his face and approached Renshu as she crouched down with her paw placed on his shoulder.

"Would you mind telling me what's been bothering you?" Tigress inquired. The lion cub soon made eyes contact the tiger.

"It's boring really, all I'm doing is just punching and kicking. This thing doesn't fight back and I believe I'll not learn that much from it, I sometime wishes that there would be a punching bag that could fight back." He spoke. "Unless, if I can have someone to spar with me right at this moments." Tigress then signed as their was no other option but to chose to spar with him.

They both stood afar by three meters away before bowing respectfully as they took on their fighting stance. Not even a second, the young lion cub sprinted at Tigress and send a side punch at her, she blocks it and returned a side punch back, hitting his sternum, knocking him back. He repositioned himself. He lunges forwards, doing a low standing punch and a low kick at her, she blocked the low punch with her forearm and sidestepped to avoid his low kick. He released a frustrated grunt as he couldn't land a hit on her, regardless if it could least touches her unblocked parts of her body. Tigress sent a soft palm strike on Renshu, but luckily, he was quick enough to react and does a X shaped block and took the force of her palm strike, furiously staggering the lion cub. Before he could continue, dropped on how his knees and began panting for air. This had caused Tigress to dropped off her fighting stance and went for his aid. She wrapped her arm around him as she kneeled down at his height.

"You've done enough, how about we both should take a short break." She suggested. Renshu who was breathing tiredly has nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah, I'm also quite thirsty. Some water would help a lot." He agreed as both of them take off to the Kitchen and get some thing to drink. Soon, Renshu's stomach growled, indicting that's he's hungry for breakfast. "Master Tigress, when will breakfast be ready?" He asked, holding his belly with his paw. The tiger turned her gaze at him.

"I would say right now is five, fifty nine in the morning, they'll be up in about-" A very loud metallic and echoing gong can be heard. "Guess I was a bit late to say that."

* * *

As soon as the loud metallic gong went through my ears, both of my eyes shot open. I quickly jumped out of bed and put my clothes and sandals on with lightening speed. I slid open the door with a straightened posture with my both hand on my back along with the others. There, was the sound of a fainting footsteps that's coming closer and closer. It was then revealed to be old red panda as usual.

"Good morning, Master Shifu." We all greeted in a union.

"Good morning, my students-" Before Shifu could finish his sentence, he noticed that Tigress was not out. Holy crap, this feels very weird and strange seeing a Tigress being late at the morning gong. Before he could start knocking the door of her room. There was another pair of fainting footsteps coming from the other hall entrance. The two figures soon revealed themselves to be Tigress and Renshu who's both were sprinting here with both bowed.

"Please forgive us both for not telling that we've chosen to wake up earlier than the others," She then glanced down at Renshu. "It appears that Renshu has woken up first then any of us, He has requested me if I can give him some few proper warm-ups before he could train." She explained.

"At ease, Master Tigress." Shifu assured.

After all that, we've all had breakfast and head to Training Barrack as we all begin to train this little lion cub here. We start by doing the same thing again from yesterday, but we've decided to amped up a bit for today. We start again with the agility and speed training, which he was very impressive like yesterday, he was able to do very few advanced jumps and flips, and his speed like running and maneuvering is great. But with it comes down to raw strength and endurance, which he's body is not ready yet, but he insisted, so we go and fetch a barbell that only weighted around seven kilos.

The lion cub stretches his limbs for a good moment before springing into action. He grasped the barbell with his both paws began lifting, while struggling at his first attempt, he was actually getting the hang of it. After many lifts, he dropped the barbell while he fell to his knees, sweating and breathing heavily

"Urrghh... the muscles in my chest and arms... it burns!" Renshu exclaimed. I quickly left the Training Hall and returned with a small bowl of water in my hand.

"Your training is far from over." I then handed down the small bowl to the lion cub. "Here, drink up, you need all the energy you can." Renshu complied as he took the small bowl of water and literally chucked the whole thing down before he wipes his mouth and emitted a silly satisfying groan afterwards.

"Hey, I have something to ask." He spoke, we all looked at him.

"What is it Renshu?" Mantis asked.

"Well... can I use any training equipment in this hall, like the..." The lion cub start looking around with his paw pointing at the equipments. "... l-like the Gauntlet Of Wooden Warriors, the Jade Tortoise Of Wisdom, Field Of Fiery Death, Seven-Talon Rings, or the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion!" He enthusiastically suggested.

"Sorry, but, it's too soon for someone at your age to go train with one of those." I protested. He's both ears drooped, tails descended a bit while a frown has formed. "We can't help it, and plus we've promise your parents that their won't be absolutely no harm has come to you." He then signed.

"Alright, I'll try something else then." Renshu said, walking towards the others.

We've all resumed his training, but we've managed to cheer him up a bit as the others demonstrate how the training ground mechanics works. Viper began by slithering through the Field of Fiery Death-, oh shit I've forgets I meant The Floor Of Hell, yes, that name will stay on my mind forever! Anyway, after she evaded multiple tall flames, maneuvered a few times as she moved her lower part of her tail around to avoid more flames rising beneath. After Viper's demonstrated The Floor Of Hell, it was now Monkey's turns.

Monkey began by stretching and afterwards, he sprinted with full speed. Monkey began to lower his sprinting stance as he focused all of the force generating from his entire body, mostly his legs and jumped, passing through multiple rings from the Seven-Talon Rings. A couple of swings later, he grabbed the last ring and vault over as he landed down near us safely, it was Crane's turn.

The avian leaped and landed his both feet on the edges of the Jade Tortoise Of Wisdom. He began by spinning the jade tortoise shell with the strength and motion from his legs. As the bowl spins rapidly, he was standing completely still on the edges of the bowl, unfazed by the spinning force from the jade shell, he continued on by performing jumps and flips carefully without him falling. Once the bowl has ceased spinning, Crane fly up and landed near us. When a short time has passed, it was Mantis's to shine.

Once the green bug made it to the area called the Gauntlet Of Wooden Warriors, which is a place filled with wooden post with steel studs all over it. Mantis started by spinning one post, later he spins four post, soon nearly every wooden post start spinning and rotating with extremely high velocity and speed. Soon, the sound of every wooden post was been struck and countered by the green bug. Jumping, sidestepping, ducking and many other forms of evasion, the praying mantis managed to endured as every wooden post stopped spinning without being struck by a single time. And next and last one is Tigress.

After getting on the serpent-shaped horizontal logs. The mechanics and gears of the training ground beginning to move as the large spiky clubs began swinging faster and faster. The tiger reacted immediately and carefully punch a swinging club back without getting impaled by the spikes on it. At first, a swinging is coming at her at the front with vicious speed, she merely did a front kick, knocking the club back, another was coming, but she jumped on another spinning log while maintaining balance as she avoid it. Then, there was two clubs that's swinging and closing in between her. Due to her great agile and flexibility, she completely bend herself downward while only her both legs supporting her whole body as the two clubs crashes on another, resulting pieces of them flying around. Tigress soon hopped down and walked back to us. The lion cub's amazement was indescribable, as it almost looks like he was shocked by all of this he had seen.

"AAAWESOMME!" He fanboyishly exclaimed. Me and Po soon take a quick glance before eyeing down at Renshu.

"And the awesomeness has just begun, what your gonna witness with your bare eyes is that Master Lukas challenging the Dragon Warrior!" Po spoke narratively, which made the young lion even more excited. I rolled my eyes and let out a sign.

 _Oh Po... always trying to make yourself look cool and all around the kids..._

We both head to a clear area of the Training Hall while everyone watched from a distance. Me and Po shot each other with a competitive smirk.

"It's been a while since we've fought, you won the last time, but I swear I'll get you this time." I spoke, smiling confidently as it displayed my teeth.

"We'll see about that!" Po replied.

This time, I'll try to ease down my offense, because Po will just take any opportunity and screw me over with his strong counterattacks. Guess I'll try to play more defensively this time. As we both waited, Po made the first move by charging me and send a fast downward punch, which I sidestepped and threw a straight punch, but he was yet still fast enough and blocked it by shoving my fist away and planted a heavy frontal kick on my abdomen, causing my whole body to lose balance and fell down. With my back lying on the wooden floor, he tries to do a low kick on me, but I saw that coming and countered back with a groundkick that struck his right knee, causing the panda to stumbled back as it buy me some time to stood up back to the fight. I send out a high back kick at him, which he blocked it, but I maneuvered quickly as I was able to get my foot down and sent out a high roundhouse kick with my other foot, hitting Po in his left side of his lower body.

As the sparring match kept going, I jumped and threw a superman punch. He dodged it by leaning his head leftward and moved behind with a dash before he performed a strong downward hand-chop on my back, causing my body crashing down on the floor. Instinctively, he tries to kick me on the ground, but he was very fast this time and I can't seems to countered it, so I decided rolled over to the right and quickly did a kip-up. I shook my head, lowered my stance and lunges towards the panda. Before he could make any counterattacks, I leaped up high, catching him off guard as I perform a dropkick on his right shoulders, flinging him at a short distance as he soon dropped on his back. Before I could make any moves I've remember that I must keep my stance tough as ever while maintaining good amount of offense without sacrificing any defense, which reminds me the fighting style that Crane utilizes, so I've decided to watch him making his move.

Po continued, this time, he threw a swift jab. Shit, I was barely able to block it, but soon gotten hit by another unexpected jab on my left cheek, soon followed up with a high kick on my jaw. With all my willpower, I stopped my self from staggering and press on with the fight.

"Is that all you got?" I lightly taunted, breathing heavily. Po then smirked.

"Oh looks who's talking!" The panda noticed my increasingly tired state.

He sprinted at me with full speed, I soon begin my strategy. I stand completely still, as I'm faking that my body has been severely stunned, lifted my eyes up a bit, only to see the fist from Po that gonna collide on my face in any moment. Then the final part of my strategy. When I saw an opening, I instantly gathered a good amount of Ki, as I begin forming a safe and non-lethal, miniature Hadoken, once his fist were almost nearly gonna collided with my face in less than single centimeter. I immediately thrust my right palm on his chest as it completely stopped him on his tracks. After a second, the energy ball on my palm had send him far, causing him to collide on the wall of the lower stage of the Training Hall.

When the dust has been cleared, I approached the panda in a quick haste and lend him a hand as I helped him up to his feet. After Renshu had finished fanboying about how cool the fight was and was shocked that I've defeated the Dragon Warrior with a strategy like that. You know, I've got my ass whoops like last time when Po was standing complete still and hasn't moved a single muscle until that very moment, I wasn't mad or upset that I've lost, I was rather intrigued and bewildered by it as I may have believed that Po might have tapped into this "Inner Peace" thing he spoke about like a few months ago.

"Jeez, you really had me there." He spoke, coughing while holding his chest.

"You don't have to worry about that." I began. "That energy blast I thrust into your chest was safe and non-lethal, it only cause some minimal pain for a very short temporary time." Po then let go of his paw on his chest after hearing my assurance.

"I thought you put a hole on my chest though." Po jested while patting his chest.

"If you kept thinking like that, you'll might jinx it someday." I said while snickering deviously. But before me and Po could continuing on with other topics, Tigress approached me.

"What's up?" I greeted her.

"That technique you've performed, did you copy that technique from me?" She asked. My whole body soon froze for a few second. I then let out a nervous laugh.

"Hahaha, what are you talking about?"

"Don't try to hide it." She smiled slyly. "I know that technique I've used on you during our last match was rather very intriguing and effective, the moment you were planning that strategy. I saw you grinning, feeling great using that technique of mine, don't you?" She then crossed her both arms.

"Actually, I was the one who taught you how to gather Ki or Chi, and secondly, you too were grinning when you've done that technique on me!" I stated.

"Still, you've chose to use that technique of mine, which means that technique of mine has fascinated you."

"Oh for Christ's sake Tigress! Why are we even arguing over this?" I exclaimed with my both hand scratching my hair with a mix of confusion and annoyance. She then chortled upon me seeing in my current state.

"Your intelligence still reminds me of Po, but seeing you at your current state, it's dumper and rather far more amusing." She quipped. Yup, she does have some kind of taste in dark and somewhat cruel humor... but only towards me.

"Hey!" Po exclaimed as he heard the tiger's remark.

"Oh quit whining, Po." Tigress replied.

We all then continued back on teaching Renshu some other basics of Kung Fu stuff.

* * *

 **Few Hours Later**

While Renshu had received his all the training basics which he done it very well indeed before he's gonna return back to his village and train at a near local Kung Fu school. Right now, he decided that he want a rematch with me from last I've won by tickling the lion cub as he laughs hysterically. We've all go back the open area of the Training Hall as the rematch is gonna commence in any moment.

"Wanna grab a bite at downtown after this match?" I suggested, putting on my fighting stance.

"Sounds great, consider it a promise." Renshu agreed grinning, putting on a more advanced fighting stance than his previous stance from before. I then remember that he'll be more prepared this time, so it seems to be safe for me to upping up my skills a bit to raise up a challenge for the young lion cub.

I dashed at him first, doing the softest and non-harming punches, along with lowering the speed and velocity of the punches to the cub. He was able to block them all and send a jab on my forehead, it only hurt a bit, but it didn't made me dropped down my floor as I took it and tanked that punch on my forehead. He then retracts his arm back, grasping his paw with another paw in pain as I produced a guffaw while hissing at the same time in pain from that punch of his.

"Man, what is your skull made out?" Renshu winced, massaging his knuckles on his paw.

"Uhhh... I would say my entire skull is made out of... bones and collagens, I guess." I replied with my both hands raised up in a silly way of me being uncertain of that's true or not.

"So that's why you have such a thick skull as what Tigress has described of." Renshu bluntly said. I then made a quick glance at Tigress, who's sitting on the wooden floor along with others as she merely suppressed a short snickered with her right paw on her mouth after she made eye contact with me.

 _Oh, that damn oversized cat-_

Before I could finish that little thought in my mind, Renshu managed to land a hit on my stomach with an unexpected back-kick, causing me to stagger. I refocused back to the fight and did a palm strike on his sternum, pushing back and followed up with sweep kick that trips him down on the floor.

He stood up quickly and did two side punches, which I can see them clearly as I've dodged them, but he surprised me by landing a hit me on my belly with an elbow strike and gave my chin a strong uppercut. Upon seeing his next attack, I quickly rolled backward as I evaded his low kick. He leaped into the air, does an axe kick, which I was barely able to blocked and stopped it with my bare hand. I shove his feet aside, grab his arm, lift him up and gently threw him down to the wooden floor. I then approached to his side and helped him up.

"See, I told you I would 'make it hard' for you. And plus, with me fighting like that, it's considered to me that I'm merely playing rough with my friends and you don't want to see any of us going seriously." I said pointing at the others from behind.

"Just give me four years of training and let's see how you'll feel after I wiped this floor with that flat ass of yours-" I quickly pulled the lion cub in a grasp with my left arm safely locked around his neck while noogying his head with my right knuckle. He then start struggling.

"Hey, hey! Watch that dirty mouth of yours, you little daredevil!" I playfully spoke while wrapping in a headlock as I gave his head a noogie, which causes him to protest louder for this to stop. After I let go, he bolted out of my grasp and straighten his posture.

"I swear, I'll beat you down someday once you give me that four years!" Renshu complained. I then chuckled while placing my hand on his shoulder while kneeling down a bit.

"That's the same complain I've given to my two older brothers when I was a young teen." His both ears perked up in interest. "Judging by how you fight, I can say that you'll be fine when your fighting against my young teen self." I smiled, remembering how much of a whiny and reckless doofus I was when I had spared with my two older adoptive brothers ten years back then when I was merely almost becoming fifteen years old.

"So, what about the promise you've made?" Renshu asked, referring that we're gonna go grab a bite at tonight.

"Before we do that, I gotta go ask Shifu for permission first." I walked towards the door of the Training Hall, I peeked back a little. "If he says yes, tell Viper that she doesn't need to cook dinner for us as we'll be going to grab a bite downtown at the Valley." I added before exiting.

After scrambling around to find this red panda, I finally found him at the Hall Of Warriors as usual. He was meditating on a mattress with a lotus pose, along with some candle that's been made out of bamboo. After I approached him from the behind, I sat down on the wooden floor with my both legs crossed. His both ears perked up and turned around as he took notice of me.

"Master Lukas, how does the training for the young cub goes?" He inquired.

"Master Shifu, Renshu's progression is going very well, he actually managed to bring me down to the floor with a flying front kick. Despite being been a small, he's actually quite strong and resilience for a kid, he got great potential." I replied while chuckling from 'that' moment.

"As expected from a lion, they're very well known for their strength, speed and agile, almost rivaling the Tiger style back then." He began stroking his beard.

"Interesting indeed." I scratched an itchy area of my neck. "Any difference between those two fighting styles?"

"The Tiger Style grants the user high strength, speed, agile and endurance. They tend to fight and attack very aggressively and fiercely as they'll start breaking through your defense. Yet they're very fluid, flexible and graceful with their movements." He took a breath before continuing. "Now the Lion Style, very similar to the Tiger Style, but they tend to focus more on ground attacks, defensive stances and techniques that especially involve using grabbing, locking their opponent, grasping and throwing. It was estimated over nearly roughly more than six centuries ago after one of the oldest and the most known user of the Tiger Style, which is name is Master Tiger. He and Master Lion, the has fought to determine which of their fighting style is far superior from one another. But as how history goes on, Master Tiger eventually had won the fight, allowing the Tiger Style to rises in popularity all around China and was even used in militaristic warfare. As for the Lion Style which was quite unfortunately, has lost most of its privilege, respect and the list goes on, but as time keep going, the Tiger Style also lost it's popularity due to how harsh and crushing the trainings methods were. The current person of utilizing the Tiger Style is none other than Master Tigress." Shifu explained.

"An intriguing history lesson indeed I gotta say." I noted. "So that means barely anyone uses or least trying to learn the Tiger Style and Lion Style nowadays?" Shifu nodded.

"Correct."

"Anyway, I have a request for you, master." The red panda motioned me to go on. "I request that me and the others are gonna go to downtown and grab a bite for Renshu's last day here." Shifu took a few moment of thinking about my request.

"Permission granted, make sure Renshu is safe, understand?" He spoke with a rather stern voice, but at least it was an agreeable one.

After Shifu agreed, I immediately went back and notify everyone that we all be going to grab a bite at downtown. Once we've finished descending down from the thousand steps staircase, I've began leading them to the place while exchanging some friendly hellos with the local villagers.

With us arrived at our destination, Mr. Ping's restaurant. It appears to be... closed?! Their was a two meter tall and a very wide wooden door that's been shut tight on the entrance with only wooden sign hanging said "关闭" as it meant for "closed", damn I gotta owe these guys (especially Crane) for teaching me how to write and understand these Chinese symbols and their meanings despite everyone can somehow speak English fluently while some has the thick Chinese accents.

"That's weird, my dad only closed at a time like this usually in holidays or other big events." Po piped up.

"If that's the case, I think visiting Chang's place won't be so bad." I suggested.

"Mr. Ping's rival?" Everyone (except Renshu) questioned in union.

"Hey come on, last time, me and these two dudes have been there. The food were amazing as well." I spoke while pointing at Monkey and Mantis.

We've all eventually agreed on going to Chang's place and entered. I was once again being greeted by the inside of the beautiful restaurant, nearly made out of polished wood. Once we've picked a large seat to sit which has eight seats, how convenient. After almost five minutes later, a familiar flamingo in a white robe approached us.

"What a big surprise! Back then this place only had attracted two Kung Fu masters and a student. And now, this place has managed to attracted the Dragon Warrior and the entire Furious Six!" Chang spoke excitedly, taken by absolute surprise for seeing all of us here before he start talking excessively to himself "Am I the luckiest flamingo in this world?" He later then focused back. "Pardon me for my excitement. Anyway, what would you masters and the young child would like for dinner?" He unfolded his scroll and readied his ink-dipped quill to write the food we're about to order now. Once we've made our orders while Chang write them down and head back the near kitchen. I soon got curious peeked at the kitchen, to my disbelief, what I saw was Mr. Ping cooking in their along with the others chefs. I got up from my seat while motioning for Po to follow. After making our way to the near kitchen. The goose made a low gasped as he set his sight on me and his son.

"Po? Lukas? What a coincidence!" Mr. Ping spoke in surprise while chopping some vegetables and stirring a clay pot with a wooden spoon as the aroma of the soup made my nose flared up in enjoyment while taking a few sniff.

"What soup is that?" I inquired, pointing my finger the red colored, slightly red mushy content inside of the clay pot.

"Oh, that's tomato soup." He responded. The panda soon took a step forward.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Po queried.

"I'm just here to help an old friend out, but I'm here mostly for teaching him and the other chefs for today some cooking techniques." Mr. Ping answered.

"Any reason?" I joined Po by his side.

"Me and Chang are planning to open a restaurant as we both are going to combine our strengths and skills together to aim for a brighter future!" Mr. Ping said. Me and Po exchanges a few glances before a familiar flamingo approached us the other side of the kitchen.

"He's right you know." Chang began, "Me and Ping are gonna open a new restaurant at his place." Me and Po tilted our head as were still don't understand what's going on. "*sign* What I'm implying is that Ping's restaurant is gonna get a new upgrade in the future as the new upgraded place should be bigger enough for me and my others chefs to work there with him."

"That's great, I wish the best of luck for you two." Po congratulated.

"We'll be going back to our seats and await for our orders then, stay safe." I then turned back, walking back to my seat along with Po following behind me.

Before we both could reach our seat, we saw some very odd people or should I say ; some odd crocodiles sitting on a seat, very near to the counter. One of the crocodiles took noticed us and rose up from his seat.

"You guys?!" He shrieked. Wait this croc dude has the classic black Chinese helmet with a spike on top. Oh now I remember, it's Fung.

"What in the world you up to this time?" Po spoke cautiously before me and him could put up our fighting stance.

"We're about to rob this place clean, and then it's always has to be one of you guys ruining it!" Fung replied, before raising one of his arm. "Spread out!" He barked out a swift command.

All of the crocs soon rose up from their seats and start trashing the furnitures in this place up, scaring the innocent bystanders while taking few as hostages. But soon, the hostages were freed thanks to rest of the Furious Six has heard everything and went straight into action as they've take down the rest of others.

 _Wait a minute... OH SHIT... ! Where's that big crocodile Lidong-_

My thought were interrupted as a massive fist has struck me on my upper back, causing my whole body to fly and collided on a nearby wall, causing my vision to blackened for a few good seconds before I could open my both eyes, only to see that everything is slightly blurry. I tried moving my leg, but was proved to be unsuccessful as the painful feeling began surging through my back while I proceed to grunt painfully. All I can do is lift my head up and pray for Po and the others to beat these bastards up.

Po sprinted at Lidong, does a flying straight kick at him, but has no effect as he blocked it with his large scaly forearm and sucker punched Po in the face, sending the panda crashing down the wooden floor. The giant croc proceed to stomp Po to a flat pancake, which he missed as Po rolled over to the right side and managed to stood up swiftly. Soon the whole team of the Furious Six has shown to be prepare to use teamwork against the large crocodile, except for me, while I'm trying to recover with my back facing the wall as I'm temporarily being incapacitated by that massive punch that my upper back has received.

Viper lashes out first from a very long distance, wrapping herself around the giant crocodile's both ankles to restrained half of his movement to make him drop his guard down completely to expose him for further attacks.

Monkey took the opportunity and performed a speeding roundhouse kick that lands clean on his face as the avian grabbed Po by the his both shoulder with his both feet and flies up.

Crane let's go one of his leg while letting the other one holding Po as the avian does flying straight kick on the giant croc's sternum before doing a quick backflip in midair before throwing towards Po at him. Po soon launched a powerful downward punch on the giant crocodile's snout. Soon, a small green bug can be seen leaping off of Po's head as Mantis sends out several piercing strikes with his claws the frontal body of the croc.

For the final attack, Tigress, who began running ferociously on all four from all the way back their and leaped maybe more than three meters high while forming a fiery golden energy ball on her paw during the moment when she's felt like gravity is began to pulling her down from her leap. She then thrusted the energy blast on the large crocodile's chest, exploding on contact while sending him crashing through the door while landed on the town's road. After that mesmerizing and magnificent teamwork has been done, Crane rushed to me and helped me up by extending out his wing for me as I grab it.

"Man, I wish I were with you guys at that moment." I complained while coughing a bit as a small sulk is being formed on my face. Everyone then chuckled.

"Then you better more aware of your surrounding next time." Tigress spoke, while looking quite amused from the looks of my slightly sulking face.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I responded with my arm crossed. She then emitted a low growled from the attitude of mine and sends out a friendly punch her on my arm. Her eyes widens as she realized something.

"Wait, where's Fung?" She asked in haste. Not wasting any seconds, we've all sprinted as we searched and checked the whole restaurant, only found Fung being... on the ground while groaning in pain?! I then averted my eyes up a little more up and saw Renshu who currently was sitting on the croc's back with one of his legs crossed?

"What happened here?" Monkey spoke, perplexed. Renshu merely shrugged as he got down from the beaten croc.

"I don't know, I heard a very loud commotion outside and peeked out by the window to only saw you guys fought some bad crocs." He replied before pointing his paw to Fung, who lying on the wooden floor while continue to groaning pain. "Then I saw this guy tries to make a run for it, but I've managed to bring him down before he escapes." Renshu replied.

"Damn, you got brought down something who's nearly twice as the size of you, great job!" Mantis complimented the young lion cub while rest of us looked at Renshu with a proud and impressed look.

With two pair of footsteps can be heard from behind, stood behind us was Mr. Ping and Chang with our orders, held by their wings.

"Oh thank you all for protecting my restaurant!" The flamingo thanked.

"The authority should be at any moment now, take care." Viper spoke while glancing around the damage in the restaurant caused by Fung's gang. After the authorities arrived and taken the crocs away, Chang gave us our orders for free as a reward for stopping an upcoming robbery.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

While Renshu's parent has arrived very early in the morning at the tall front door of the Jade Palace along with a handful of rhino guards guarding them while having a short conversation with Shifu. It's took a few minutes to arrived with Renshu. Both of the parent's face was displayed a large amount of joy and relief for seeing that their son who's completely safe from those two days.

"Mom! Dad!" Renshu nearly shouted while running towards. His both parent soon wrap their arms around their son while shifting their attention to us.

"I had no idea on how to thank you all!" Tianshu spoke.

"It's was no problem at all, Renshu's been behaving very well and was quite fun to had him around with." Tigress spoke.

"We've managed to taught him the basics of Kung Fu, so I strongly recommended you to find a Kung Fu school for Renshu to began his training with." Crane then handed them a green scroll. "And here's the list of what he needs to keep up with during his training at his Kung Fu school." Tianshu took the scroll and read while his wife looked as well, before they both were shocked by how his son must train.

"But this is too much for my son to handle!" The lioness spoke with a nearly raised tone. Monkey then piped up.

"Your son is stronger than he looks, he managed to put up quite a fight with Master Lukas yesterday." Monkey assured. Tianshu and his wife seemed to be eased up now.

"Then... then it shall be done, I'll try to have more faith for my son's dream of becoming part of the Furious Six." Tianshu agreed. Soon the lioness tapped her paws him on his shoulder.

"Dear, we've got to hurry up, I don't think Captain Shau would last much longer for the weekend as the substitute chief." The lioness whispered to her husband's ears.

"Well, we should get going right away, the substitute chief is having some trouble time managing the village himself." Tianshu soon held Renshu by his paw and proceed to descend to their staircase as the rhino guards formed a defensive formation around the lion family. "We'll see you all next time!" Tianshu shouted from afar.

Renshu then made his final glance towards us as we all waved our... umm... our hands/paws/wings/tails/claws as all of them are now out of our sights. Let's see how this little guy is gonna turned out to be from these four years of training.

* * *

 **Author Note :** _And that was it. Did you enjoy it? The part when the others were showing Renshu around in the Training Hall and demonstrated how the the things functions was a bit annoying to write since I_ _had to do constant online research in the KFP wiki about each of the Training Hall's equipments and areas._ _But the fight between the crew and Fung's gang was fun to write, especially that teamwork combo against that gigantic crocodile Lidong, hope you guys like the combo._

 _Also, I would also like to ask you guys/gals can send me your thoughts about making Renshu part of the Furious Six in the future or just let him be a student in the Jade Palace? Your words will help me with this decision._

 _If some of you don't mind, please leave a Review and I'll respond when I have time. A Follow or a Favorite would be nice too as it'll keep me motivated. If you prefer not to, then I hope you enjoy reading my story. I'm currently planning on the next arc and I think it'll be interesting. I'll be seeing you all in mid-late February!_


	36. Chapter 35 : First Time 'Going Solo'

**Author Note :** _Hi there everyone, quite a wonderful Sunday today is, isn't it? Been doing okay in both school and life and I'm glad that I've managed to finish and brought you guys/gals a new chapter as promised._

 _During the last week, I've been planning another arc and I'm thinking that this new arc is gonna be five chapters long and this chapter here is the first part of this arc. In the upcoming arc, I'll have our main protagonist Lukas going on a mission without any of the original characters as what the title of this chapter has stated, but he will receive some company with one of my other OC's._

 _Also, just to give you guys a heads-up, this chapter_ _will contain a very common 'anime cliche' moment. Some of you might be able to guessed it or not, but just know that it's an 'anime cliche' which some of you guys have/might have seen it dozens of times._

* * *

 **Chapter 35 : First Time 'Going Solo'**

After five days has passed since spending some fun time teaching and training the young lion cub Renshu from those two days of him staying. I'm just really hoping for the kid to get strong enough soon so me and him can someday eventually fight each other all day long. Anyway, since those joyful moments of having a kid around here is over. All I can really think of is hoping that he'll continue his training and soon be accepted as a student in the Jade Palace. Right now, I am taking a short break as I've done quite some amount of training at the Training Hall. Man I'm tired, punching a solid-made wooden dummy constantly without stopping at all, my knuckles sure does hurt a lot for a decent amount of time like more than half an hour now.

While I was sitting my ass here resting, the others were training as hard as usual today, which makes me wanna do something else quickly or else one of them might call me "lazy", which I don't want that to happen. I took a deep breath as I stood up from my ass and start stretching my tired limbs, earning some few satisfying pops and crack along with the ones from my entire back. I start walking towards the guys, but it soon interrupted as Shifu opens the big wooden double doors, clearing his throat loud enough to catch our attentions as he began announcing something.

"Students, I have received another assignment from the head of the Valley's guard post and security, captain Yun." Everyone perked up in interest and stood at front Shifu to hear this assignment he has.

"What is the assignment, master?" Viper spoke first. Shifu shifted his sight at the yellow scroll on his paw and start reading the content inside it. "There is a burned village not that far from the Valley Of Peace. Yun and his men has requested a 'guardian' to protect them from any unexpected threats as they'll investigate on what has caused the fire outbreak. This is just a common mission were it requires only one of you to embark on." Shifu explained the details of the assignment. Everyone seen locked their eyes on me. I merely pointed to myself with a confused display on my face.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, my eyes then widens upon realizing. "Don't tell me that I have to go-" I halted my sentence when Shifu nodded. I signed. "Alright, why me from all of you guys?" I quietly complained while pointing my extended hand at the rest of the others.

"This is great, or may I say a golden opportunity for to you learn and gather the utmost experience to learn of being a master." Shifu stated. "Sometimes it's doesn't required the whole Furious Six and the Dragon Warrior to do a single mission at once, some others missions requires only one of you all to fulfill." Come to think of it, the other side of me is also pumping in excitement for this assignment.

"S-Sure, alright, I'll go and do my best." I accepted the assignment. Shifu gave me a small smile that has some few drops of proudness within it.

"Good, you should arrive at the Valley's exit gate within the next three hours to meet up with Yun and his men, I suggest that you should get as much rest as you can Lukas, and be prepared for _anything_." Shifu motioned his paw for me to go take my time and rest for my upcoming mission within three hours. I bowed and made an exit through the Training Hall's double door.

During my preparations, all I've done is some average amount of sit-ups, push-ups, squatting, weightlifting and a calm, relaxing meditation just to make my body feels like it's active at all time and to prepare it for critical moments. After an hour has passed as I woke from my short nap, I got up from my leaning position on a chair and later on decided to ask Monkey again to train me on how to utilize the staff in combat, which he graciously agreed so.

Before we both can fight, both of us has bowed respectfully at each other and soon our hands are gripping the each of our staff tightly, Monkey then smirked.

"I hope you can do better than last time." He spoke. I chuckled from his comment.

"You'll see when this start..." I responded deviously.

I instantly made the first move as I swung my staff down left. Monkey easily blocked with a upper right swing of his staff and did a quick jab with the tip of the staff, aiming at my chest like back then. I leaned heavily back right as I avoided the fast jab and counter back with a lower right swing, yet still he was able to dodge that as he merely did a low hop to avoid my staff. I continue by launching more attacks and swung my staff much faster which this time he was seemed to be struggling from it and was slowly succumbing to my assault. The moment I saw the slightest opening, I instantly took it which I was able to land a clean hit on him as I did a very fast 360 degree turn and smacked him on his left chest with the tip of my staff, causing him to staggered slightly before he recovered and regained his balance.

"Damn... you've suddenly improved quite well than I thought." Monkey complimented while reposing himself. "Now's my turn!"

He sprinted at me and swung his staff with greater speed and force this time, making my whole body flinched as I was barely blocked that attack. I shrugged and ignore the force of he's and did a fast downward swing, hitting his left knee. With him like a few meters away, I've managed to recover my stance and focus. I charged at him while raising my staff and swung it down fast, he blocked it horizontally while countering back a large series of jabbing strikes, which got me in my right shoulder to my lower left abdomen and finally to my left side of my upper hips. After being struck three times, I staggered back heavily. I released a short battlecry and press on as I start running towards him. While running, I began spinning the staff on my hand as I can feel the air which being produced off by me spinning the staff swiftly.

Once I reached close enough to him, he did a heavy standing swing, which I barely dodged it as I was able to maneuver myself by ducking down as the thin tannish brown blur has missed my head by at least two centimeters. After dodging an attack filled with blinding speed like that, I quickly dashed behind him and did a two-handed strike with the staff on his upper back, flinging him as he'll soon fall on the floor. Suddenly when I thought this would be over soon once he fall on the wooden floor, Monkey placed his right hand on the wooden floor before using his left hand to swung his staff at my right knee while doing a singular spin on a low stance as he struck my ankles and then does a slight breakdance while hitting both of my feet with his staff, causing my whole body to immediately fall flat on my back. After few seconds of groaning in pain. He approached me by my right side and helped me up to my feet.

"What kind of move was that, especially at that last part when you did that little breakdance." I asked, while massaging my back and the parts of my leg where he struck me with his staff.

"Don't worry about it, I believe you'll figure it out someday." He gestured me to hand over my staff to him, which I did as he placed his and my staff back at a nearby weapon stash of the Training Hall. "You've actually managed to perform far better from before. Back then, you were barely able to land one hit on me, but look at you now, you've did quite a number on me." Monkey complimented while hissing from the burning pain on his upper back caused by me doing that two-handed strike on him with my staff. "Yep, quite the number." He added. We both soon shared our laughter before I head out of the Training Hall while giving a brief peace sign. While walking on a random hallway, I decided to smell myself before emitting an inaudible disgusted sound.

 _Pee-yew! I smelled like the inside of a freakin garbage can, guess I'll need to clean myself up..._

After some few more turns at this hallway, I eventually found the bathhouse. Once I entered, the place is a big hall room filled with other rooms which all of are made out of polished wood maybe with some few bricks and also a strong looking roof on top of the hall room. There's also seemed to be several hot spring rooms. It's been more than seven years since I've ever used a hot spring during my previous life in Japan, the feeling of being dipped inside the hot water felt indescribably relaxing, even my bones were able to feel being relaxed. Before I could get in and enjoy the hot relaxing water, I first gotta washed these stinking clothes caused by me sweating like a bastard during that training sessions with staffs I had with Monkey recently. I exited the bathhouse or the hot spring or whatever you guys want to calls it.

When I've entered the medium-sized laundry room, which looks like any other rooms of the Jade Palace as usual. I dragged a nearby short wooden chair as I sat on it and began by taking off my long-sleeved white vest, dragged a wooden bucket which is pretty wide, turn on the tap valve as the sound of fresh clean water began flushing out. After the wooden bucket until the water reached more than hallway up. I turned the tap valve back as the water flow has been closed. While looking around for some soap, I found a white yellowish oval-shaped soap bar. I picked it up and began scrubbing my white vest while dipping it on the water in the bucket. Once I'm done, I put the white vest on a nearby cloth hanging stand for it to dry a bit. I then looked myself before signing before uttering to myself as my dark gray slacks would also required to be cleaned.

"This'll take a while."

* * *

 **More Than Thirty Minutes Later**

After I've washed my clothes, I finally was to be able to went inside the bathhouse to washed myself clean in the hot spring and closed the running hot water while opening the drainage for it to drain all the used water away on the hot spring. I exited the hot spring room I was in, I took a quick glance around the bathhouse as I'm currently holding the rest of my clothes while wearing my grayish white boxers with a towel wrapped around my waist. My whole upper body, mostly my both hand are pretty much now shivering from the cold. Without wasting any time, I quicken my walking pace as I put my white long sleeved vest around my back with the both long sleeves wrapped around my neck a bit to kept me a bit warm from the cold. Before I could reach for the exit door entrance of the bathhouse, the temperature around me felt... a little warm? I took a few step inside a room with an opened door of a hot spring room while looking around who's in there.

"H-Hello?" I spoke reluctantly.

After few moments of dwelling, stood a very familiar figure in the hot spring of the room was... oh no... oh fuck... what was in front of me was a severely... no... a completely exposed Tigress... who had just finished washing herself and gotten out of the hot spring in the room she's in... my eyes were widen opened along with my jaw being dropped down in total shock.

At first glance, she looks like she had an average body build of a female human and ummm... kinda flat-chested if I'm being observant and honest here. But with her without any cover at all, she had displayed... quite a striking figure as it resembles the hourglass figure of a woman. She has very gorgeous curves on her waist and hips along with those fascinating-looking black strips on her orange fur while stopping at her white fur that starts from her snout and came down at most of her frontal body. She also had a quite a strong, healthy and athletic body as I can see some few muscular details on her body and abdomen, and the rest are overall strikingly human, both 'feminine' and 'beautiful'-

I soon felt my subconscious, who had immediately sucker-punched me in my guts as I can only felt that sudden pain in my mind. After receiving that sucker-punch from my subconscious, I managed to broke free from my dazed state as I shook my head and try to... reason and explain this super awkward and uncomfortable situation to her.

"So..." I began, briefly clearing my throat "... erm... hehe... y-yeeaah... just pretend that all of this... has never ever happened, while I," I pointed a finger to myself while began back away towards the exit doorway behind me. "am going to take some step back slowly with my eyes closed." Before I could closed my eyes, turned around and walked out of here. A low growl filled with aggression can be heard as it was emitted from her.

"I believe letting you go is not a good option neither for me or you, due to a following circumstance that has occurred a few seconds ago as you had laid your eyes on my whole exposed body." She spoke with her cold and spine-chilling tone. I gulped as fear began building up inside of me as sweat began raining down on my head.

"W-What are you talking? Let's just forget about this whole thing, now I'm just gonna turn around with my eyes closed and walked out of-" I tried to speak but she then cut me off.

"You've clearly saw my whole exposed body with your bare eyes and yet your still denying it? I bet you've burned that image deep down into that filthy mind of yours." I then produced a slight audible nearly high-pitch yelp.

"Come on, it was an accident, I meant it!" My words didn't even changed a thing in this situation I'm in as she's still glaring and scowling sharply at me.

"Even if it was an accident, I can't let you live with that memory sitting still in your mind." She soon grabbed a nearby white towel and wrapped it around her whole body while tying a small knot on her right hip and began cracking her knuckles, creating several intimidating popping and cracking sounds as it began drawing out a large amount of fear from me.

"Woah woah woah wait! What are you doing?!" I shrieked in complete terror.

"I'm merely gonna beat you senselessly until you forget what you've shouldn't have seen, even if it might cause you some permanent damage to your body." My whole body start shaking in fear, while I took a step back. "Don't worry, Master Shifu would happily agreed to fix you up with his techniques after I've done beating that burned image out of your thick skull!"

Tigress roared aggressively while revealing her sharp teeth and fangs as she lunges herself at me and does a crushing roundhouse kick, which I've barely blocked it with my forearm due to that immense force and velocity as it almost made me lost all of my balance. She started by sending a series of punches with unbelievable speed in such little effort as I blocked only four of those punches and the rest of them has landed on my torso and midsection, nearly flinging me back.

 _Should I fight back... ? No... I better find a way to tire her out until she could calm herself down in the matter of time and then I'll try my best to reason with her about this big, BIG misunderstanding..._

I began by upping my defense more while continuing to block, dodge or counter any of her attacks. She did a spinning punch which managed to hit me on my cheeks, sending my whole body collided on a nearby wall of the hallway. Once I opened my eyes, she send out a fast forward palm-strike at me, which I swiftly leaned my head to the left as her palm crashes threw the wooden wall instead of through my head. I instantly stood up before running with everything I've got at another random hallway. After a short period of me running while turning at different directions has passed... oh shit, at front me, stood their was one of my old arch-nemesis... _dead ends_. I tried to stay still and make no sound at all at the corner of the dead end, but it was all in vain as she was able to follow my scent and eventually tracked me down. Tigress was walking slowly towards me as her both paws clenched hard. I turned and faced her with a defensive stance, yet fear was still presentable due to my current body language (shaking).

"Please, there's has to be another alternative way around this!" I pleaded, only earning a low and fearsome growl from her.

"There is, that is surrendering yourself and let me hit you at the back of your head." She replied aggressively.

"You'll crack my skull then!" I exclaimed, the tiger merely shrugged.

"Well it is not my problem that you've _saw_ me." She cracked the knuckles from her right paw and dashed at me while preparing to deliver a speeding straight punch to my face. I ducked down as her straight punch missed me by one or two inches while passing her by dashing behind her and began running like hell again to another hallway.

Once I'm finally out of breath as I'm panting for air, I looked up and noticed I'm at the door entrance bathhouse again as I might have ran around in circles. I took off my towel, only wearing my grayish white boxer as I ran in between the hallway of the bathhouse, hid myself in a random hot spring room which I've just chose. I entered the hot spring room before shutting the door and later dipped myself inside the hot spring. Few minutes has passed, my heart is still beating like hell from fear and terror. As the sound of pair of footsteps can be heard from the outside of the bathhouse. I nearly gasped and eventually took a large deep breath before allowed myself to submerged deep into the hotspring's water as Tigress has entered the bathhouse to hunt me down by searching for room by room.

Once I've reached to the deepest depth of the hot spring, I closed eyes and start gathering Ki energy to further enhance my hearing, senses and also extended the duration of me holding the breath longer in my lungs. After that's been done, I can hear she's still around here looking for me. The moment I've sensed that she had turned her head at another direction, I swiftly swam underwater and silently peaked my head out of the water and grabbed a nearby yellowish soap bar. Luckily, all of the hot spring rooms in the bathhouse has no roofs for itself whatsoever, which I took advantage of this kind of environment I'm in and threw the soap bar from this roofless hot spring room across to another roofless hot spring room. With a splashing loud sound has been made, I sensed her both ears has perked up as she start walking to the other room of the bathhouse. I gently peeked my head out of the water while I silently pulled myself out of the water without making any audible water-based noises, opening the door before bolting my way out the exit.

After passing the exit doorway of the bathhouse, I made a quick swivel to choose where to hide. Oh wait, I remember there's a storage room around that right hallway, I might use that to hide until this is over. Before deciding to make a silent run for it, I felt a rather powerful force that has grabbed my right arm's wrist. I turned my head around and saw an orange fist coming at my head, I immediately leaned right to avoid it. The orange figure holding my wrist as it was none other than Tigress herself. She send another jab at my head again, but I was fast enough and catches it with my left hand while moving my right hand as now both of our hands/paws are fiercely holding one another. Soon, we both start overpowering on each other by pushing each of our own force and strength. Few seconds later, I began feelingtbsg I'm been slowly getting pushed down by her monstrous strength and brutal force.

"Just give up and let me erased that memory from you." She spoke, grinning devilishly. I then saw an advantage, her towel was beginning to loosen up, I might used that to distract her long enough for me to make a quick escape. Unexpectedly, during our struggle of overpowering one another, her towel has suddenly loosen up even more as it came down a bit, causing me to see a long and visible cleavage of her... erm... well... I guess, D-cup bosom-

Soon, my guts has received yet another mental sucker-punch from my subconscious of me stared at the cleavage of her chest... God, what freakin perverted bastard I am! After regaining complete focus and "control" of myself once again, I made eye contact with her before speaking.

"Hey Tigress, if you keep this up, your towel will eventually fall off of you." She gasped with an unexpected high-pitched feminine tone (which I'll admit it was kinda adorable to hear) as she lets go of her both paws, covering her chest area.

Suddenly, I felt one of my foot has slipped hard due to that moment when I bolted out of the hotspring from the bathhouse as the amount of water that was on my body has splattered themselves on the polished wooden floor. As I slipped on the wet floor, my whole body was falling forward at... oh no! Not her! Anything but her! I began by trying to muster out every ounce of force that body has to prevent me falling on her, but it was all too late since gravity is such a fucking prick and allowed me to fell on her as both of our forehead has collided on one another, causing us both to lost our sights and consciousness.

* * *

Once I reopened my eyes, I was in a complete whole new level of absolute shock and disbelief. I felt something very indistinguishably as it's indescribably soft, warm and squishy on the palm and fingers of my whole right hand along with my left cheek felt the same feeling as well. I then gazed down a bit and my body was severely frozen in utter shock. My upper body had fell on Tigress's whole body with her towel has completely fell and flew off somewhere as it completely exposed her entire body to my bare eyes up close while my right hand has grabbed her... no... no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO!

My fucking cursed right hand somehow had grab a hold of her left breast during that fall while the left side of my face is currently resting itself on her right breast as the amount of soft fur from her body had brushed across my face and my whole body. I froze, before my whole body start shivering insanely along with my heart pounding itself at an uncontrollably violent speed.

 _OH GOD NO... ! EVERYTHING AROUND ME... IT'S TOO SOFT AND SQUISHY... AAAAARRGGHHHH... !_

Her eyes began opening themselves slowly, her eyes soon were shot completely open in an instant as her eyes was set on my right hand that had grabbed her left breast along with my left face were resting on her right breast. Her face immediately went completely almost red as a tomato and soon delivered an instantaneous punch with crushing power towards my sternum, flinging me towards a nearby wall of the hallway. When I reopened my eyes again, only to see a horribly red-faced Tigress who had covered her chest with her left arm while kneeling in an extremely embarrassed posture along with a flustered face. She then began standing up to her feet as I soon felt one of the most intimidating aura that she has ever produced. A low growl filled with high hostility and aggression that my ears has heard.

"Y-You..." She couldn't even speak properly. "H-How d-dare you?!" She shrieked while her whole body began to shake as she held her chest area tighter with her left arm.

"L-Look, I am incredibly sorry Tigress, seriously, please forgive me! It was ALL AN ACCIDENT! I SWEAR, I SWEAR!" I begged, cowering further back to the wall which my back is now touching it. She didn't even had a second thought at all as she decides to lunged towards me while grabbing me by my neck with her paw gripping tightly on it and lift me up with it. My breathing soon start going unstable as my eyes were meet with her lethal glares. Unknowingly, my head start leaning down as I accidentally saw her whole exposed "feminine" body again. A sudden fast orange paw has soon came flying across my face, once it lands on the left side my face and left, it produced a very loud and sharp slapping sound as I felt the burning pain on my left cheek.

"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE ANOTHER GLANCE AT DOWN THERE OR I'LL RIPE BOTH OF YOUR EYES OUT ONE BY ONE!" She threatened loudly, raising her other paw as she unsheathed her claws out while tightening her grip around my neck further, causing me to start wheezing for air.

"I-I'm sorry... *wheezing* i-it just that... *wheezing* I can't... *wheezing* help it." She growls and tightened her grip further. "*wheezing" It just that you look... _absolutely stunning and beautiful!_ " I pressed on. Her face soon reddened even more from what I've said. Upon realizing of what I've spoke, I immediately shut my mouth tight. Tigress lowered her head, before making eye contact with me again. Once she averted her head up, her face was even more redder with a thin river of tears forming and slowly raining down from her eyes from that last sentence of mine.

"Y-You.. You... YOU... **LECHEROUS BASTARD!** " She screamed before launching a devastating straight punch to my face while an immense loud 'BAM' can be heard, causing my whole vision to blackened along with all my senses went utterly blank.

* * *

As I slowly began creaking my eyes opened, I felt a rather hard swelling pain on my left cheek, wait how in the hell did my left cheek felt this sort pain, like it gotten bashed by a metal pipe or something else. Wait a moment... ohh yeeeaahh... after I've remembered complete on how I got this sort of pain, it was because I've saw something that I shouldn't have ever seen. I just can't believe it. I saw Tigres... _exposed_. S-She was completely naked... and on top of that... I've... I've accidentally... g-groped her. I couldn't hold it anymore as I released a long and sharp shout filled with extreme embarrassment and felt absolutely guilt-ridden while covering my entire face with my both hands. Oh God, she must've felt insanely horrible at that moment, maybe it was the best option if I just surrender and let her beat me up instead, yeah... I totally freakin deserved that punch from her.

 _Oh Jesus Christ man... I'm literally the worst... the absolute worst fucking human being that has ever lived..._

Before I could start cursing and condemning myself even more, I looked at myself and noticed that I've had all my clothes on. Wait let me see, I start patting my whole body to feel if I'm missing some few clothes. While patting, there's my white long sleeved vest and training t-shirt... check, my dark gray Shaolin slacks... check, my pair of sandals... check, and overall everything else... check. I soon noticed that I'm not in the Jade Palace or anywhere near it as I found that I'm on a medium sized transportation roofless cart with few small sized crates around me before I sat up. When I took a better look around my surroundings, I saw Yun along with exactly twelve rhino guards who were walking on a clear dirt path road with their spears on their hooves while the two of them are dragging the the transportation cart that I'm in. The bright environment that we're currently traveling on the clear dirt path that I've mentioned earlier while the air is quite enjoyable and fresh along with the place is surrounded by an enormous quantities of bright green and tall grasses, random trees, with of piles of beautiful flowers over there and some over there.

"Where am I?" I spoke groggily and tiredly, massaging while softly rubbing my left cheek. Yun's ears perked up and averted his gaze to me.

"We're currently making our way the burned village." Yun responded. Oh right, the assignment that Shifu and the rest of others strongly suggested me to take on.

"How did I get here?" I inquired as my vision and senses are becoming much more clearer as I continued rubbing my eyes.

"When we were waiting for one of you to show up at the exit gate of the Valley Of Peace, we saw Master Tigress who was carrying you on her back while approaching us and put you in this cart and said that you've chose to accept my assignment." Yun explained. "By the way, I also asked why you were unconscious, and she just explained that you've fell and hit your head like an idiot, right?" Yun added. My cheeks reddened a little bit as I imagined her carrying me on her back. I then released a sign. "What's the matter, Master Lukas?" Yun inquired, noticing my current facial expression.

"Like I said, drop the whole "master" thing and call me by my name Lukas instead alright." Yun nodded in response. I took a deep breath as I exhaled all those stressful air out of my nostril before explaining. "Something pretty bad happened between me and Tigress." My head then lowered in shame from the most embarrassing and uncomfortable moment in my entire goddamn life.

"I see, so something did happened between you two." Yun grinned. I then raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"The hell your getting at?" I questioned in confusion. Yun merely chuckled.

"Oh you know, did something happened between you and Master Tigress." Yun remarked suggestively. My eyes widens along with my heart skipped a slight beat as my whole body was stunned a bit of him reminding me of that 'horrible incident' that had just occurred today. "Uhmm Lukas? You okay in there?" Yun waved his paw at my face for a brief moment until I've snapped back to reality.

"Yeah I-I'm fine." I assured, Yun doesn't look pretty convinced from that assurance I gave him as he decided to keep asking.

"I believe you're not fine, something did happened between you two, what actually did you do to her?" I then release a loud groan in embarrassment.

"Yes! Something did happened!" I accidentally shouted out in sudden frustration, catching all the rhino guards's attention, I then waved my hand to them slowly while smiling nervously as they all return back to their own business.

"Then what is it?" Yun walked a bit closer to the transportation cart that I'm still currently on as he leaned his head a bit closer.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I spoke with an uncomfortable tone and expression.

"Alright, alright, but just tell me, how on earth are you planning to fix this problem between you and her when you return back to the Jade Palace after this mission?" My body tensed up a bit. I slowly leaned my head down to the cart.

"Wait! That's it! Why didn't I ever thought of something like that!" I exclaimed as an idea has unexpectedly struck my brain.

"Then what is it?" Yun asked.

"I'm gonna try finding a souvenir for her, to show her that how genuinely sorry I am to what I did to her today." Yun then snickered at my newfound idea.

"Pffhhhhh! That's like one of the most predictable move that most nerdy guys could ever think of to please a woman!" The cheetah guffawed suggestively. I then emitted a low irritated grunt.

"Then what more suggestion do you think that I must do, smartass?" I questioned annoyingly. Yun opened his mouth, and as expected, no words has came out. "Good, then keep your mouth shut, I think I'll need some time to think of a souvenir for her." The cheetah's ears drooped as he began sulking on and start walking back to his previous position. I soon then shifted my body to the middle section of the cart while moving some of the crates away to make a comfortable space for me to lied down as I stared up at the clear blue sky with calm-looking clouds floating on the air.

Once night has fallen upon us, all of us had set up a camp. They're were four tents and two campfire that is providing a good amount of light and warm which keeping us from cold in the night. Me and Yun are sitting on a chopped log as we both stare at the bright blazing flame of the campfire at front of us. Yun then stretched his back before speaking.

"So tell me Lukas, what kind of problem happened between you and Master Tigress." Yun spoke. Oh for the love of God, this persistent-ass cat just won't stop, isn't he? Well, here we go again with this.

"I've already told you, I don't wanna talk about it." I reiterated, shifting my gaze at the warm and bright flame. Yun's face soon has a scheming-look expression formed on it.

"Tell you what, how about I make a deal with you." The cheetah grinned.

"What kind of deal would you possibly want to make with me?" I then got curious as I inquired. Yun chuckled with his both eyes closed before reopening them.

"Here's the deal." He began. "I'm gonna help you find or I'll just buy a souvenir for you to give it your 'special lady'." My both cheeks flared up a bit from those two words "special lady" as I send a scowling glare to the cheetah's semi-suggestive remarks, which made him gulp and laughed nervously. Few seconds has passed, I motioned for the cheetah to continue. "And in exchange after I've helped you, you're gonna tell me everything EXACTLY what has happened between you two and how it all went down." He eventually extended out his paw. I took on a thinking posture as I began pondering. Once my pondering has stopped, I must say, it's a pretty good one.

"*long sign* Fine, I'll accept your deal." I shook his paw before a serious face has formed on me. "But under one very strict condition that you must follow and never break."

"Go on." He motioned for me to continue.

"Is that YOU, must NEVER. EVER. Tell this to anyone else even if it's your superiors, family members, longtime friends and even the emperor of China himself." To be more honest here, all I'm just very worried about is Shifu finding out that I've... t-touched the... exposed body of his adopted daughter. Oh God, I'm totally terrified of what he'll do to me if he ever knows as you all know how protective a father can truly be when he has a daughter that he truly cares for, especially when the daughter has reached to the "specific" age during in her lifetime.

Yun nodded on the condition of mine before flashing an inscrutably grin at me, giving me a slight feeling of doubtfulness about me accepting this deal of his. Hopefully it will go well and not make me regret that deal that I've made with this devilish cat.

* * *

 **Author Note :** _And that was the thirty fifth chapter, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and also hope that some/none of you guys didn't mind the 'anime cliche' that I've added in._

 _Well, speaking about that anime cliche, if some of you guys had guessed it right, well done and give yourselves a good pat on the back. Also, I would say I kinda have used this anime cliche in a slightly different way. Instead of making the male character getting instantly beaten down by the female character, I made the male character defending himself against the female character's wrath for accidentally seeing her 'exposed body'._

 _I don't really have much to say here since I've published this chapter in around at approximately 2:40AM or so_ _and I really would like to get some sleep right now. Anyway, please Favorite, Follow and leave a Review if you would have some spare time left. If you have some questions or suggestions, feel free to send a PM for me and I'll read it and give our my answer in the first author note of the next chapter. If you don't want to do any of those, just enjoying the story is already enough. I'll be seeing you all in March, take care for now._


	37. Chapter 36 : The Burned Village

**Author Note :** _Hello to all had who just came here by now. Before we could start, I would like to say I'm sorry for making you all wait almost a month. The third trimester has begun as school is going to be more vexing and fussing again. But nonetheless, thank you all for your support and for patiently waiting for this chapter, hope it was worth the wait for a 6,6K word chapter._

In the previous month February, the views of this story has hit up to 2,24K views and 614 visitors, which is pretty good for me, but I'm not sure if it is a low or decent amount of views. But since I want to be optimistic about it, I'll just think of 1,9K views is already enough. Anyway, the last month has been going well and I hope this month will do good as well.

With all that said, let us begin, shall we?

* * *

 **Chapter 36 : The Burned Village**

While two days has passed from traveling on the same dirt path road as always. But the mission was more difficult then I thought as the freakin sun at noon is shining its hot rays down on us all. We've all checked our ration like a couple of hours ago and estimated that we have enough food that may sustain us all for another two days. All of us decide to endure the hunger until we've finished investigating the burned village and then we'll eat the rest of the remaining food we had.

Now moving on with water, an extremely important element and essence of both life and survival that plays an enormous role of how long we all can last. Since fate was pleasantly nice with us at today's morning, we were amazing lucky that we've found a large lake with crystal clean water. Not wasting any time, everyone of us had made a quick stop there. Refilling our water supply with our two super large-sized water capped clay jar and the rest of our water canteen.

If I ever try drinking or taking a shower in a lake back in my world and time, I would certainly get sick as for the cost of it, since the water in my world and time was been heavily polluted by varies ways, such as factories, which ruins the clouds, making the water droplets forming inside it bad and filthy as it would later rains down on us. The black fumes from the land vehicles, which has also works as same like how the factory since they both releases black fumes to the air. Oil leaking out from the boat as it'll sunk into deep the water and etc, I don't know, that's all I can know and remember for now.

As the heat from the sun is starting to become unbearable for me, I signed impatiently as I walked closer to Yun and tapped him on his armor plated shoulder.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"When will we arrive, the sun and my legs are killing me here." I inquired with a complaining voice while taking in breaths.

"I'm not sure how precise I am, but according to the map, we've only have at least six more miles left until we've arrived to the burned village by today." Yun had his paw on the map while one of his claws are pointed at the burned village's location.

"From what I've learned, most people would walk one mile in about twenty minutes in average. Which means it'll take us around two hours to get there, right?" I calculated the time and distance.

"I believe so as well." Yun slightly nodded. I looked around, cracking my knuckles as satisfying pops and crack has been felt on my hands before turning my gaze to Yun.

"Anyway, about this burned village. What exactly happened there?" I asked curiously.

"I wish I knew." Yun took on a thinking position as he start stroking his whiskers. "Some local travelers has reported seeing a smoking burned village which the frames of it that are still standing barely during their travel. Most of us think it might be some sort of mass fire outbreak that may have caused the whole village to burn down, but I'm positive we might find the source of it or something else during the investigation, while you," the cheetah he poked my sternum with his finger. "are going to watch over us like a 'guardian' like how I wanted in the assignment scroll." I snickered quietly.

"Maybe a guardian angel like me could also lend you a hand on your investigation as I will always gonna be here and watching over your furry ass along with the rest of theirs." I quipped while lifting my arm and pointed at the rhinos without them noticing.

* * *

About two hours of walking on the same dirt path, I could smell something that is burned as we eventually came across with a tall traditional Chinese gateway. I took a quick look at what's at front us. From afar, I could see a large village, completely blacked and smoking buildings as it's has been burned down for a considerable amount of time. Yun approached beside me as he took some few sniffs before pinching his nose and start coughing uncomfortably.

"Definitely the *coughing* smell of burned wood." Yun spoke with a funny voice as his nose is pinched. I suppressed a chuckle coming out of my mouth, which causing Yun to roll his eyes when he noticed.

We continued on the dirt path into the village. As we dwell deeper, there were some grass, trees and other kind of vegetation has also been caught by the fire and must've burned as well. When we finally arrived at the village's road, the rhino guards has set the transportation cart near a tree which it is quite lucky enough to not get touched by the fire. We all approached one of the burned houses. The rhinos has split up and began checking the other houses. I then approached Yun who's searching through the burned structures of a burned house he's at.

"Need a hand...or a paw?" I punned. Yun sarcastically laughed softly.

"I never knew you could make some shitty puns." I shrugged and went by his side as I began searching through the burned piles of wood. After a while of lifting and throwing burned piles, there was one moment were I lifted a huge chunk of burned wood and threw it at the burned ground, causing ashes to spread in the area I'm at. I cover half of my face with the neck collar of my white vest while hiding my nose along with my both eyes shut right and ran out of the area, much to Yun's laughter. Almost more than an hour of searching, one of the rhino shouted from a far distance.

"Captain!" One of the rhino shouted. "You might wanna take a look at what I've found here!" Yun and I ceased at our searching and quickly rushed toward the rhino along with the others joining as well.

As we've arrived at a bigger burned house. The rhino that called Yun has approached the cheetah. At his hoof, held a nearly burned arrow as the feather part has burned off. Me and the rest of the others were curious as Yun took the nearly burned arrow from the rhino's hoove and examining it closely.

"Damn, it's a fire arrow." The cheetah muttered, clenching the arrow tighter on his paw. Soon, the other rhino has found even more burned arrows on the other burned houses. I soon took a look at the whole burned village and analyze this before making the most logical conclusion I could think of.

"Maybe... this is an aftermath of a raid." I spoke collectively. Yun began stroking his whiskers before his ears flared up after hearing my hypothesis.

"That actually might be true." Yun agreed on my hypothesis before giving the back of my shoulder a friendly pat. "Finally, your taking your assignment seriously instead of making some lame-ass shitty puns." I signed annoyingly at his comment as I rolled my eyes before focusing back on my assignment.

"Does the arrow looks different or anything?" I inquired. Still having my both eyes on the burned arrow on his paw.

"No, they all look like the same old standard-issue arrows that's must have paper wraps around the near end of its shaft while been dipped into oil as they light it on fire." Yun explained thoughtfully before turning his gaze at his men. "How many of these arrows have you all have found?" Yun inquired with a raised voice. All of the rhinos regrouped at us while having a handful of burned arrows on their hooves. Yun gestured for them to place it down on the burned solid ground as the cheetah began counting.

"That'll be... two hundred and eighty-six flaming arrows has been shot at this village?!" Yun counted carefully at first before nearly shrieked at the end. Then another of the rhino has shouted from afar about something he has founded there.

"Sir! Over here!" Me and Yun then made our way to the rhino who called us. Once we both made it here, there was a large barrel which it's outer part are to burned, but we soon noticed their was a green lit fuse on the top of the head of the barrel which is very short. Not risking anything, Yun immediately barked out an order as two rhinos sprung into action as one of them removed the head of the barrel and the other rhino chopped off the green lit fuse that's connected to the... DYNAMITES?! All of us nearly gasped in sudden shock as we found a large quantity of red dynamites that has filled the large barrel that has rolled out. Yun signed in relief before regaining his composure.

"What in the world is a fucking barrel filled with a mass load of dynamites is doing out here?" Yun shouted.

"Maybe its was been hurled by some sort of catapult from a long and unseeable distance, the fuse must have stopped burning at some circumstances." I spoke thinkingly. Yun then turned towards to the other rhinos before making another order.

"You three." Yun pointed his paw at the three rhinos from afar at another burned house. "I want you three to secure and seize this barrel of dynamites, and be very careful, do not make those dynamites to reignite themselves or anything at all!"

"Yes, captain!" The three rhinos made a quick salute before making their way here. After a brief moment, me and Yun decided to leave this area and continued searching through the other burned houses.

Suddenly, I felt an unknown, yet incredible sharp whizzing sound as a my eyes was fast enough to at least see a thin brown blur along with a fiery part at the near end of the blur and it was flying straight towards to the...

 _OH SHIT! It's a flaming arrow and it's flying straight towards one of the red dynamites that has rolled out of the large barrel... !_

Not even thinking of any thoughts, I immediately tackle Yun down as we both took cover on the ground before an intense explosion has occurred while I felt the first shockwave as it felt like the explosion gave my entire back of my body which felt like a windy, yet forceful punch packed with some high temperature heat.

When I stood up, I felt my ears are ringing, vision are blurry and my mind is slightly at daze. I looked down and saw Yun, who is apparently got knocked out by the intense shockwave as he's lying headfirst on the ground. I looked around before my eyes are shot open in current scene I'm witnessing as bits and parts of bodies is falling from the air along with their bloods. The remaining rhinos were severely injured as they were clutching hard on their wounds and some has their limbs been torn off by the intense explosion. Before I could go assist them. I grabbed Yun by his both armpit while putting him on my back as I began carrying him since he's light (even with his armor and gears) and I can move around pretty well. Soon, my ears has picked up a some very fainting sounds... more like the sound of some fainting footsteps from a far distance as I was able to see a group of figures entering the gateway towards here. The amount of figures in the group to my eyes were at least more then ten of them. I quickly placed the unconscious cheetah on the burned ground by his back while I decided to play dead by laying down headfirst on the burned ground and closed my both eyes.

As fainting footsteps were now clear to my ears, I began slowing down my breathing rate to make seemed like I'm not breathing at all. Tigress taught me how to perform this life-saving technique last week ago as it will make the enemies mistook me as a lifeless corpses. This technique of hers had saved her life few times. Man, I better find a souvenir for her as an apology for that 'terrible incident" has occurred, but let's focus on that topic later after me, Yun and the rest of the other rhinos must get out of this situation right now. Not before long, there were many screams filled with intense fear as they were later on cut off by sounds which sounded like bloody and fleshy clobbering and cold stabbing.

I creaked my eyes opened a bit and nearly gasped on what was at front of me. There were three boars, two bull, five crocodiles and four coyotes as their all armed and they've all began to... no... those fuckers! They've all began killing the severely wounded, defenseless rhinos... one by one.

Oh Jesus Christ, t... t-they've didn't deserve to die or any of this! I was in utter shock. I tried closing my eyes, but I was too shocked to close them as the only thing I can do now is to watch and endure the sound of the fearful screams coming from those poor rhinos from a distance. Their screams was cut off as I saw and heard a more cold stabbing along with gory heavy clubbing and bashing sound. Some of the rhinos tried crawling and one of them had their both arms blown off by the explosion and is still trying crawl away with their head and legs moving despite in such a physical state. But despite such desperatation to live and survive, it was futile as the enemies already had noticed them and began laughing at them. They've start calling the crawling rhinos cowards and other hurtful names before killing them all in a very painful manner. After they've executed all of the severely and critically injured rhinos and the ones who tried crawling away, they began heading towards the position that me and Yun are currently at. I eventually snapped out of my shocked state and laid my head headfirst on the burned ground as I kept playing dead for a few more moments. When they're close in my range, I shot my both eyes open and I got up immediately and charged a concentrated one-hand Hadoken before throwing on the ground, creating a large gust of dust. I took the opportunity as I picked up Yun and sling on him my back and began bolting my way out of the burned village.

The sounds of the arrows are producing as sharp whizzing sound has passing through my ears. I took a quick glance and as expected, all of them are now chasing after me with their weapons being raised in air while the archers who are apparently those four coyotes which they run very fast indeed as they're quite hot on my tail while constantly shooting arrows at me from behind. I made a few maneuvering steps as I dodged from by the right, left, right, right and left and left again before making a big turn to the other direction of the blackened dirt path of this burned village. After a while of running and making more maneuvering steps and it soon finally came to an end as I successfully managed to reached at the outside and end up at a random forest. I glanced back at the burned village from a pretty far distance and saw that those bastards did not only killed the remaining rhinos, but has stole our water and food supply by capturing our transportation cart. I squinted my eyes for a better view, their was a familiar figure who's wearing black armor with golden trims and... wait... is that Qin-Ju?! And he's back?!

Soon the black armored figure which somehow illogically was able to look and stare straight to my eyes in such a far distances as his both eyes glows wildly golden at me while I felt intimidated by that look of his. I shook my head and start running like hell again with the unconscious Yun now starting to wearing me down on my back.

Pushing along with shoving thick and bushy branches aside, I can still felt my adrenaline going high as ever. Since fighting Qin-Ju again is not gonna be a normal fighter, that bastard has did quite more than a number on my body before. This situation here might push me to risk myself by tapping into the power of the Satsui No Hado again to defeat Qin-Ju or at least buy enough time for me and Yun to escape.

Actually, I think this mission is already being completed as we have found out the real cause of what made the village got burned down. Just gotta find a local village and soon get a ride back to the Valley Of Peace.

I start hearing some multiple fainting footsteps at really fast pace as my ears can barely hear it clearly. Soon, a low groan with slight pain attached to it has been heard as it revealed that Yun has finally wake from his unconsciousness.

"Nngghh... Wha-Wha... What happened?" The cheetah uttered while massaging the back of his head.

"Long story short ; an unexpected flaming arrow has suddenly been shot out of nowhere and unfortunately, it was able to hit one of those red dynamites in the barrel and cause a big-ass explosion which it knocked you out cold." I explained in while kept running without slowing down.

"So that's why my dreams were so sweet, no wonder why I felt so comfortable." He quipped groggily. I somehow managed to chuckled at such a situation like this before replying.

"I've been carrying your lazy stupid ass all this time!" I exclaimed, before taking some few fast and heavy breaths. "So tell me, what was that dream of yours while you were unconscious." I inquired while shoving more branches asides that's blocking my way.

"Hmmm... if I remember, the dream started when I was marrying a-" Soon, arrows are start whizzing pass us as I avoided them by doing a maneuvering step to the left.

"Okay, tell me what you've dreamed off once we completely lose these fuckers behind us." I began start doing maneuvering tricks such as stepping aside or dashing as more arrows whizzing at us.

"Wait! Where are my men?!" Yun shouted loudly as he almost forgotten about his men. I release a sign filled with lose before telling Yun what just happens back there.

"Some of them where blown to bits and parts by the explosion, and the rest who survived got executed by the our pursuers." Yun released a short sharp yell.

"FUCK!" He yelled start holding back his sadness back from his lose men as he start weeping and tearing up from the tragic news I gave him.

"Yun, it's not your fault that they were killed, none of us couldn't see that coming." Yun growled further in sudden anger.

"And what about you!" He began as I felt his unsheathed claws are barely puncturing through the skin of my back, but it couldn't as it was covered by my vest. "You could've done something to save them, minimize the deaths or at least TRY SAVE ONE OF THEM!" He shouted. I lowered my head in guild and shame.

"I-I'm sorry, there was clearly no other option for me left than watching them all die." Suddenly, I felt a rather unexpected sharp punch that has landed on my upper right forehead as it made me tumbled down to the ground while dropping Yun down as well. "What the fuck was that, Yun?!" I exclaimed with my both arms raised up as I questioned at his action for punching me while I was clearly saving his ass.

"NO OTHER OPTION?!" He shrieked in rage. "Your nothing but a fucking coward." He muttered contemptuously.

"What did you say?" I sharpened the looks of my eyebrows as I stared at the cheetah with a disbelief expression.

"Your nothing..." he uttered and paused. "...but a FUCKING COWARD WHO DOESN'T TAKE ANY RISK TO SAVE HIS COMRADES!" He repeated his previous sentence with an angered tone this time.

"BULLSHIT! I've done that many times!" I shouted back. I soon heard the fainting footsteps of our chasers who are getting closer to us. I refocused back into the situation and extended my hand towards him. "We can talk and argue about this later! We gotta lose'em!" Yun merely looked on the ground while sulking heavily and sharply. "YUN! Come on man, this isn't a joke!" I called for him. He then turned his head around from me.

"I would rather die or if I'm lucky enough... being tortured to death by them than letting a scum bag coward like you to save me." He muttered hatefully. I took a deep breath before approaching the cheetah from behind with my hand reaching out to his shoulder. "If you ever lay any of those filthy fingers on me, I'll bite them off!" He screamed while producing a sharp hiss. His both pupils from his eyes being very constricted and both ears are flattened to the sides and has displayed some sharp teeth as well.

"Well, I hope you forgive me for this." I reluctantly spoke while cracking the knuckles of my left hand which he heard the cracks and turned his head to me.

"Wha-"

I instantly threw an instantaneous jab on the cheetah's forehead as he exhale out a few portion of air before falling on the grassy ground and went on an unconscious state again. I picked him up, placed and sling the unconscious cheetah on my back. Before I could finished putting the unconscious Yun on my back, a speeding arrow had managed to struck me as it penetrated into my right shoulder that's very close to hitting Yun's back and the back of my neck while it could've instantly kill me at the spot I'm standing.

I release a sharp painful cry as I grabbed the arrow by its handle and carefully pulls it out the right side of the back of my shoulder which it made some fleshy sound of the arrow been pulled out. After slowly adapting to the pain of the back of my right shoulder and when the pain numbs down at least a bit, I managed to put Yun on my back while repositioning his unconscious arms and legs for him not feel uncomfortable after he wakes up. I started carrying him around again. With the same feeling of being weighted down by a cheetah which he's beginnin to wearing me down faster than before as I'm enduring the swelling pain on the back of my right shoulder's wound. The pain is indeed swelling and unbearable while it continues to leak out deep red fluid, but luckily the arrow didn't penetrate deep enough into my flesh to cause anything serious, but I'm already expecting an infection if I don't get it clean. In the mean time, I'll just keep focusing on losing our chasers from behind as me and an unconscious Yun on my back as I dwell deeper into this forest.

After almost more than half an hour has passed, I'm still lost and where in the hell should I go? My walking is now more easier since I've found some very thick and durable vines after I carefully yanked some few out of the tall, large tree. After yanking out the right amount of these vines, I wrapped them on me along with Yun as it's like I'm carrying a backpack painted with the pattern of a cheetah... alright, enough with that crap, I gotta focused on what to do next!

Suddenly, two bulls ran in between me and swung their halberds down at me. I ducked and dashed backward before delivering two roundhouse kicks on them as it successfully hit both, knocking them both out. I quickly bent down and grabbed one of their halberd, removing the parts that has the lethal blade and spearhead on it, and it's now just a replica of a mere improvised staff for me to defend myself and Yun better. Soon the rest of them decided to ambush me as the three boars and the five crocodiles jumps out of the darkness of the forest.

A boar charged at with a spear and did a stabbing attack, I blocked it horizontally with my staff and shove it his weapon away as I did a spinning punch on his snout, staggering him back heavily. Soon the two boars came charging at me with their spear and does two stabbing strike at the same time with a far more advanced movements and stance. I parried their attacks with my staff vertically and dropped my staff on the ground while immediately I caught their spears by the shaft with my both hands. I pulled and yanks their spears out, grabbing both of their heads and slammed them on one another, knocking them out cold while checking the unconscious Yun on my back, which he's still okay and breathing well.

Instinctively, I picked up with my staff and ducked completely as I evaded a spinning horizontal slash of a battle axe from the five crocs that one of them tries to pull a sneak attack on me. I gripped my staff harder and I yelled out a battlecry as I charged towards them. One croc came charging at me as well while he tries to do a left uppercut with his battle axe. I sidestepped and countered back with a heavy bash from my staff as it hit the right side of his long snout as he immediately drops down to ground out cold. Soon all the four remaining crocodiles surrounds me in a square-like formation.

 _Shit... they might overpower me... gotta do this..._

I snapped my improvised staff in half with my left knee hitting it the middle part of my improvised staff, resulting me creating two improvised 'batons' as I held both of them in a dual-like manner. The soldiers all start sprinting as their closing in to me. Once their in my range, I did singular Tatsumaki Senpukyaku which hit them by their upper torso as it stunned them all. I went for the first one and did upper strike with my batons as I struck him under his chin. I gave the second croc is a combo of attacks as I start by hitting the crocodile on his abdomen, left side of his body, a downward swung on his right shoulder's joint before a rightward swung on his face. The third was about to recover from his stunned states but I prevented that by leaping in the air and does a double downward swung on his head, knocking out the third croc instantly. The fourth recovered and dashed before sending out a series of slashing and chopping, I was able to read those moves easily and avoided them before I struck him with my both batons struck him on the both sides of the croc's head in between before he slowly limps down and lost his consciousness. The black armored figure soon has finally showed himself from the shadows of the night as his glowing golden eyes had stared into mine. I gripped my batons harder as sweat begins to form.

"I know what your thinking, you can't fight me without holding back since your so busy protecting your unconscious friend that you're carrying on your back." He pointed his paw at Yun who I carried behind my back.

"Tsk! I'll kill you if ever touch him." I raised my weapon along with applying more defense in my fighting stance to protect the unconscious Yun. Qin-Ju then guffawed shortly.

"Put that friend of yours away from this area, I'm still quite itching for a rematch after you've been saved by your panda friend." He shifted one of his leg out a bit with his both arm raised as he puts on his fighting stance. "Go on, put him somewhere else and then we'll get this started." I cautiously walked to a very far distance and I unwrapped the thick vines I've used to for carrying Yun and I set him resting on a soft grassy ground.

I returned back to the open area of this forest as me and Qin-Ju began looking a one another. After a long period of staring at each other with our fighting stances on. He made the first by running on all four as he lunges forwards and swiped his both paws left and right, while I was able to dodge them this time and struck him on his sternum with one of my batons on the midsection of his armored torso.

"You've suddenly gotten a little bit more faster than before, that's good to know." He noticed. He send speeding back kick, followed up with multiple high kicks at a time and then a forward kick. After blocking all those powerful kicks, it soon broke my two improvised batons into hundred of piece of wood and splinters.

While he's still in midair and was about to do his final attack which looks like an aerial axe kick, I narrowly tuned it right as I managed to catch his feet with my hands. I quickly moved my hands and arms in a reverse motion that made his whole body twisting, making him being suspended in midair for less than a second spinning before I delivered a strong singular Tatsumaki Senpukyaku that struck him with rapid speed, sending him crashing on a tree. He got up and turned around and wrapped both of his arm on the tree before... oh crap! He literally pulled a whole tree out along with its roots with ease as he hurled the tree at me. With the speed and velocity the tree is flying towards me, I can't dodge or avoid it. I quickly gathered and infused Ki energy in my right fist. With my fist being charged with Ki energy, I punched the by the middle area of the tree as it snapped the tree in half by putting a big hole in the middle part of the trunk.

When the dust cleared off, Qin-Ju lashes at me without giving me a second to recover my focus as he began his brutal assault on me. He was indeed fast as his hits were still able to hit me well, but I was able to blocked and dodged more of his attacks this time. I broke through his assault by sending a forceful side punch to his right cheek of his helmeted face. He released a loud and short battlecry as he charged his fist with blue fiery flames from his both wrists to his both paws. Suddenly, his speed increased like it has been doubled as my eyes couldn't keep track of him as I felt my entire body has received an overwhelming quantity of hits on everywhere of my whole body. After that overwhelming rush of attacks left me being dropped on the ground, I tried getting back up from the ground, but soon felt under of my chin has been kicked upwardly, sending me flying a couple meters. After I've finally got my chance to stood up, I regained my composure.

This bastard here is too fast for me, gotta predict where he's gonna strike. I started by predicting his moves with my most focus that my mind could mustered out which was a fail as he was able to see the forms of my moments that was made from my body. During one lucky moment, I was able to land a clean hit to his armored stomach, and a flying straight kick to his left shoulder. He shrugged from the pain and began his assault again as we both kept launching attack at each other continuously before I got hit by a side punch with a jab and grabbed by my leg as he threw me at an unknown location of the forest. After a while of struggling, my body was already reached and was passing its maximum limit as my muscle are fucking sore and felt like its on fire right now. But still, I gotta keep fighting if me and Yun want to live on.

"You've disappointed me yet again... 'The Great Lukas'." He mocked. "You've only increased yours speed and reaction, so what?" He began. "But what about your raw power and strength, attacks like those nearly felt like nothing to me!" I gritted my teeth as I'm closed my eyes to ponder for any ideas to fight back. An idea has came to me. I started by closing my eyes and let go off these troubling emotions that I'm currently having such as nervousness, anxiety and even fear. I felt my whole body has been introduced to absolute tranquility and calmness again, just like the same feeling when I've fought Tigress for the first time in the Training Courtyard.

 _The Power Of Nothingness..._

Everything around me literally moved in slow-motion in an actual action movies or video games, like one scene in an iconic movies with those well-made slow-down-time effects, lets say the _Matrix_ for example... *ahem*.

Anyway, while tapping into this power, the leaves were going at a slow and smooth speed, as well as the trees and grasses. Once I've turned around, Qin-Ju was coming at my face very, VERY SLOWLY. I tried to push his fist away but the force from his first is generating were considered to be pretty devastating, mostly if I ever got hit by it. When I felt like I'm losing grip of the Power Of Nothingness as things are becoming faster and returning back to normal. I stood at front of Qin-Ju as I quickly cupped my both palms on each other while I gather a massive amount of Ki and kept concentrating them continuously. The rest of the remaining "slow-motion" effects from the Power Of Nothingness were now ceased as I felt the grip of that power has slipped and faded off.

"TENSHI... HADO... KEN!" I screamed at the name of my ultimate attack while firing it point blank at Qin-Ju as his whole body has been covered by the mass concentrated energy of the energy blast as he's been send maybe like more than six kilometers away. I release a sign of relief that I was able to defeat him with the Power Of Nothingness. Speaking of that, once I managed to fulfill my destiny in this world and go back to the real world, I better visit back to master Gouken's grave and pay my outmost respect to him for teaching me the Power Of Nothingness. I shrug off that thought away for now and went to the spot where I placed the unconscious cheetah at before picking him up as I grabbed those thick vines, wrapped them around unconscious cheetah along with my back again and eventually start walking and searching for local nearby village or any refuges.

* * *

 **After A Period Of Time Later**

It has been more than three hours of walking as the wound on my shoulder is still bleeding along with the pain is getting worse as I've enduring it for quite a period of time. Luckily, I was able found a way out of the thick forest while carrying Yun as I'm currently walking on another dirt path which I'm hoping it might lead us both to another village. But since life is a bitch in the ass. My body is slowly succumbing to the pain from my wound along with the amount of blood that I've bled out. My frontal body soon fall on the ground. I tried crawling for my life, it was proved to be unsuccessful due to me carrying Yun as his weight is shown to be exhausting the hell out of my physical being to the point where I can't move any of my limbs anymore. The vision of my sight is blurring quite fast along with my hearing and sense are quickly fainting away as I'm breathing desperately to keep going before my both eyelids eventually closed themselves, bringing only just darkness for me.

* * *

 **Author Note :** _So how was it, do you like it? This is may be the second time I've wrote something intense like this chase scene and I hope you all enjoy that chase scene as well as I when I was writing it. To add more somewhat more 'suspense' in it, I just made that Lukas got injured on the back of his right shoulder and start bleeding till he fall unconscious at the end. The fight that Lukas had with Qin-Ju was a pretty good I suppose and I hope you guys like the scene where he tapped into the Power Of Nothingness for a very short period of time. Additionally, I'm still learning about writing out 'emotional' scenes and stuff related to that, was the one about Yun losing his men a good one? Please leave your thoughts for it and I'll respond back soon._

 _I would also like to say that the story now has reached over 25K views! You guys are fucking awesome and the reason why I'm still writing. Anyway, if you want to, please Review, Follow and Favorite the story, just anything_ _that you do helps and will keep this story on run. If any of you had any question to the story, please send me a PM and I'll respond back to your question when I have time. I will start writing the next chapter in this week's weekends and I can assure you that the next chapter is gonna have some pretty 'interesting' stuff._

 _Well then, it's been great and all, but I believe I would need a short break now and I'll see you all in April. Farewell for now._


	38. Chapter 37 : It's A Little Complicated

**Author Note : **_Well well well, look who decided to show up after more than THREE months. As always, I am very sorry for making you all wait more than quarter of a year, especially when I left some/most of you readers at a bit of a 'cliffhanger' from the previous chapter. After when I uploaded Chapter 36, I decided to not write or produce anything for a while because the teachers in my school said that the final exams are going to hit very hard when the final exam week comes._

 _If I'm being honest, I also wanted to a long break instead of a short one. God, it felt good as the long break was quite stress-relieving and refreshing._

 _Also, the story has now reached over 30K views and has gotten like 3 or 4 new Favorites and Followers, which is crazy for me since my story hasn't been updated for more than three months and was deep in the list and KFP stories/fanfics._

 _With enough said, let us return to the story!_

* * *

 **Chapter 37 : It's A Little Complicated**

My eyelid slowly crept themselves open as I slowly lifted myself up, sitting up straight. Once my senses has returned, I looked around and noticed that I'm inside in some sort of a slightly shady-looking house, made out of ordinary wood as there was some few rays from the sun that's shining through the incredibly small holes of the roof. I looked down, noticing that I'm currently shirtless and my hair felt completely loosed as I couldn't find that hair tie. I decided to look around more, noticing that I'm sitting on an ordinary handmade wooden bed with soft covering on it while my legs are covered by soft blanket. Speaking of blankets, since I've been living in the Jade Palace for more than a year, I completely forgotten how bed with soft mattress along with a good blanket and pillow felt like. I shove that pointless thought away as I looked at my left side and noticed Yun who was asleep at another separate bed with the same soft and comfortable bed as mine as he's only about a couple of meters from me.

I smiled softly at his cute cat-like display of his sleeping posture from afar as I slowly got up from the wooden bed and walked closer to him before I began petting and rubbing around his head as the cheetah giggles groggily. This sensation of petting a big cat is completely from petting a normal average stray cat, though this is not the first time that I've petted a big cat. I once accidentally petted and rubbed around Tigress's head, which it felt incredibly soft and very comforting to rub around while it's... umm... okay, never mind that. Before I could continue scratching Yun's head, I stopped and pulled my hand away before remembering what Yun shouted me being incapable of saving at least one of his men who died brutally.

I shook my head as I threw that thought away. I tried moving out of this room I'm in, then I felt the same sharp pain in the back of my right shoulder.

 _Crap, it's still hurts like hell from being shot by that arrow during that chase from last night..._

I put my hand on the back of my right shoulder and touched it. The pain intensified like a sting from a hornet for a short moment while I've grunted lowly from the pain, but didn't felt I've touched the flesh of the back of my right shoulder, it was wrapped completely around my right shoulder by bandages along with a smell of some sort of natural herbal medicine placed inside the bandages while there was more bandages wrapped on my frontal body and my back along with the same smell of the natural herbal medicine inside these wraps. I endured the pain as I managed to take around more than ten steps before I've found my pair of sandals as I wore them back on and opened the wooden door of this room.

What I can see after exiting the room was a small hall. I walked around before seeing visible steam and hearing sounds of water rumbling mildly close by. A sudden smell of a delicious aroma has soon reached my nose, I sniffed it before releasing a silent satisfying groan in my mind, probably the rescuers that saved me and Yun must be cooking something very tasty at the kitchen. I then stood by near at the bedroom before calling them.

"H-Hello?" I called out the rescuers with my voice slightly raised up. A pair of footsteps can be heard as a figure walked out of the kitchen. My eyes went wide open as the figure looks nearly identical as Tigress, but she looked more like to be in her mid-forties.

"M-Mingzhu!" A feminine voice came from the tiger who's wearing a green robe with pink vines patterns as she yelled stuttering. I quickly raised and waved my hands slowly to ensure her.

"Woah, woah, easy there, I'm not going to hurt anyone or anything!" I spoke assuringly while waving my hands.

Soon, a tall, muscular male tiger who's around six feet tall who was also appears to be in his mid-forties as well, wearing a brown vest and black pants with a gray waist wrap. He has a some sort of a handmade-looking wooden backpack on his back as it looks like it's carrying some large wooden logs on it and he's currently holding an average large hatchet for cutting down trees or woods. He growled in high caution as his both paws has gripped tightly on the hatchet's handle. The tiger roared aggressively as he lunges at me with his axe, preparing to split me in half with it. With him swinging the axe down, I was lucky enough to not be groggy when I left the bed as I was able to prevent the axe from splitting my head open by catching the near end of the handle without getting cut by the heel part of the blade. As I'm trying to push it away, the tiger has a lot of raw strength while he's slowly bringing the blade of the axe closer to my face as my body began taking on a kneeling posture to avoid letting the blade of the axe fall on my face.

"Please, I'm not an intruder!" I pleaded. He sharpened his glare at me.

"Quite, intruder! Wait till I chopped your head off!" The tiger growled. My body tensed up for a split second as I swiftly leaned my head and upper body rightward before while performing a lightning sweep kick with my left leg while yanking the hatchet away from his paws and slide it behind me as the tiger fell on his back. The other tiger gasped as she rushed to 'what I'll assume is' her husband by his side, placing one of her paw on his shoulder and the placing her other paw on his sternum as she kneel down and began helping him up to his feet. "Damn you, I swear I'll fucking kill you if you lay a finger on my wife, you son of a-" Before he could tell more, his wife cut him off.

"Mingzhu! He did nothing to me, he just woke recently." She assured him. I signed in relief before I turned around and kicked the hatchet gently back to him as he grabbed it, still holding tightly and intensely in his paws. I raised my both hands up to show that I've got nothing with me. He's facial expression soon softened as he loosen the grip of his paws on the hatchet and placed it vertically on a nearby wooden wall.

"Now I've remembered, I was the one who rescued you and your cheetah friend." He remembered. "I'm Mingzhu, and this is my beautiful and loving wife Mei." He leaned down while his wife leaned up as they both shared a kiss on their lips. "I am very sorry for not remembering you, my mind was being still tensed up and clouded as I was been attacked by those two thugs at the morning when I was merely minding my own business chopping and gathering woods outside of the village." My eyes widens before I could speak.

"What do those thug looks like?" I asked. Mingzhu took a moment to think.

"I think I'll tell you about it once my body stops hurting like hell." He then grunted in pain as he grasped his midsection of his body.

"Alright then." I awkwardly looked away as I took a quick glance around the living room of the house that I'm currently at before looking back at them. "By the way, how's Yun doing?" I inquired, worrying about Yun's wellbeing.

"Oh your cheetah friend? He has sustained only mere a minor concussion as it made him went unconscious." Mei answered.

"Despite how you look, how can you tell he has a minor concussion?" I inquired with my both arms wrapped themselves around each other.

"I suppose I could say that I've been studying on many medical knowledge and one of the village's finest healer." Well that explain how she knows. "If may I ask, how did your friend has gotten a concussion." I sheepishly began scratching my head by telling her the "experience" of me and Yun has gone through yesterday.

"Well you see, it's-"

"Let me guess, a fierce blow to the head? Did he suddenly trips down and hit his own head? A small jolt on his brain by either heavy movement or a sudden strong force or even a-"

"A very strong shockwave from a large explosion that hits me and him on the back side of our whole body, but I'm would say I'm completely sure he's fine, Yun only needs some-." I answered her the half of the truth as I cut her off before she could literally talked to a whole new topic. Upon hearing how Yun got a concussion, her eyes wide upon as she gasped in shock.

"Oh my God! Did he suffered any severe burns on his body, permanent damage?! internal damage?! Or worse, maybe all of them together! Please excuse, as the role of a healer, I must immediately go check on your friend right now!" She slightly panicked as she tries to get pass me, but I've blocked her way by stepping leftward.

"No, no, no, he's completely alright, he's just unconscious at the mean time." I assured.

"Do you have any proof?" She questioned with a serious and hasty tone. I then took a moment to process what to say.

"Uhmm..."

"Enough of this! Please! Let me-"

"I've carried him for hours yesterday! He did not suffer any other damage, only a minor concussion as what you've said." Despite what I said, I believe this won't change a damn thing in this pointless, yet silly little argument.

"But what if that "minor" concussion will soon get even worse, maybe it grew to a severe level! Might even become fatal if I don't-" Soon, Mingzhu placed his large, muscular paw on his wife's shoulder which it made her calm down. If she kept talking like that, she might even forget how to breath.

"You don't have to worry about the cheetah, honey. During the time when I've carried these two, I managed to do a quick check on them and they seemed to be fine, but you umm..." Mingzhu turned his gaze at me. "What's your name, kid?" He asked.

"It's Lukas Gilman." I replied.

"L-Lue...kas?" Mingzhu mispronounced. "As I was saying, Lukas was the only one who has sustained a threatening injury on the back of his right shoulder as he's been bleeding while it might form an vicious infection soon if he's not treated, the cheetah is just only being unconscious at that night till now." Mei soon grew relieved as she lowered her head a little as she began fidgeting her paws while blushing slightly from her previous behavior.

"S-Sorry, I tend to get carried away when someone's life is in danger."

"Nah it's nothing, without that kind of crazy worry you have, you might fail to save another person's life." She smiled. "By the way, how much long do you think that this wound on the back of my right shoulder might take up to heal?" I asked. She scratched her chin before giving me the results.

"Since your lucky the wound wasn't that deep, it'll take around from three weeks or so." My jaw nearly dropped.

"Damn... the others and Shifu would might starting to think that I've went missing or even better, think that I may have died under a strange or unknown circumstances." I muttered to myself.

"Hey, you okay?" Mingzhu asked.

"I'm alright, just thinking that my friends will think I've suddenly died."

"That's ridiculous!" He said before both tigers chuckled. Before we could grab a chair and start talking, my stomach released a booming roar.

"You must've been hungry?" She kindly asked.

"Yeah, speaking of hungry, how long was I out?" I asked.

"You've been unconscious for only around two days." Mei answered. Soon, another vicious growl had came from my stomach.

"I take that as an urgent call from your stomach, kid." Mingzhu chuckled. "Come on, my wife has prepared lunch."

"Wait, your making food for a total stranger that easily?" I questioned.

"Well yeah, it's not like this is the first time that has ever happened, during the last twelve years ago, our village managed to save eight lives of strangers in total, and none of them revealed the location of our village as they've promised to never tell anyone about it."

"That makes me the ninth stranger you've saved." Mei smiled.

"Actually, this is year is way more unique and surprising." I tilted my head slightly rightward in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Since your the ninth, it would seemed that you've forgot who's the tenth stranger we've saved." My eye widened in realization as I chuckled.

"Whoops, almost forgetten about Yun. Yup, there's no denying it, I'm just super hungry that my memory is getting pretty foggy right now." I made an excuse to cover my temporary short memory terms before scratched my head sheepishly.

"Come on, the lunches are gonna cool themselves down if you don't hurry." She motioned. Before we could head to the kitchen, Mei had brought me my gray training t-shirt, which I took it from her paw and quickly wore it back as my torso start feeling a bit chilly. Apparently, my white Chinese long-sleeved vest is still being hanged by a clothing stand at outside due to not being dry enough to wear as what Mei had told me along with the t-shirt and the long sleeved vest had a small hole where the arrow strike me as she assured that she sewed the hole up already.

Once we all reached the kitchen, me and Mingzhu were the ones who took a seat first at an average looking table while Mei is preparing lunch. She placed two colorless wooden rice bowl with warm, steamy rice in it along with two small wooden spoon in it. Mei soon placed another wooden bowl, but it was larger and has delicious smelling vegetables with flavoring herbal ingredients in them. I almost drooled and was already began eating. After I finished eating lunch, I placed the wooden bowl and spoon back to the sink before washing them all clean. Mei then approached me from behind.

"You don't really have to wash it, I'll-"

"Nah, don't worry, I'll wash everything up, this is just a way of me saying "thank you" after saving me." I assured.

"Aww, how kind, your like a son who's all grown up and being responsible." Soon after hearing that, my body seemed to froze a bit as I stopped washing, a slight frown later has been formed on my face. "Oh umm... I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to uhhmmm-"

"Hey don't worry, it's nothing." I assured. Damn, the moment when she said the word "son", not even a second, it reminded me of my mother. She was-

I shook that distracting thought away as it felt it'll just keep growing inside my mind if I don't shove it away anytime soon. After I washed every dishes and bowl. Decided to exit the house to see some light outside.

"Where are you going Lukas?" Mei asked, by hearing the distance of her voice, she must be in another room of this wooden house.

"I'm only gonna take a walk outside, mostly for getting fresh air." I responded back with a slightly raised voice.

"Alright Lukas, don't be late and come back soon when it's starting to get dark outside!" Mei replied in agreement. Before I could leave, I smiled warmly at her protective "motherly-warnings" as it reminded me of how my mom that she used to says that line almost every time when I'm leaving the house.

I grabbed the doorknob and turned it rightward. As I step outside, I was in total awe. It was an average, yet medium to large village with an absolutely beautiful view of nature along with the representation of a crystal clear blue, loads of bright green grass, tall trees and mountains. The village itself has only tigers in it, there were farmers working on farmlands it's wet and were filled with lots of green plants and rice plants in it, cute little tiger cubs playing and chasing each other, tall and muscular ones who are doing the heavy work such as chopping woods, reworking it at the sawmill and etc. I left the near area of Mei and Mingzhu's house and began dwelling deeper into the tiger village.

While walking around this village and seeing how things are. I was too receiving those unpleasant glare from the inhabitants just like during the first day when I arrived or transported or...somewhat mystically and magically awakened in this world. Took a more than a week for the villagers in the Valley Of Peace to start taking a liking to me after when I was accepted to the Jade Palace. Afterwards, I've unknowingly came across of a dusted and soiled tiger-looking doll with feminine traditional Chinese clothings that's on the dirt path of this village. I bent down and picked the doll up, not long before a wondering tiger with her tiger cub who had unnoticeably approached me at front. The mother then widened her eyes opened while dragging her daughter behind her to protect the tiger cub with her other arm extending forward for further protection.

"Woah!" I stood with my both hands up. The tiger cub perked up. "It's okay, I have no intention of being a threat to anyone or anything!" The tiger's facial expression and posture softened after hearing my assurance. The tiger cub pointed her paw at the doll I'm currently holding in my hand.

"Mommy! Look, it's Hǔ! I knew she's not gone far!" The cub spoke with a squeaky voice as she stood out from her mother as she take some few steps towards me.

"Oh, is this doll yours, kid?" I asked soft and gently.

"She's Hǔ!" The tiger cub corrected. "And she's not a doll!" I then chuckled at her funny and kiddy behavior before crouching down at her height.

"Well, I think Hǔ is very scared and sad to be alone." I said, The tiger cub's face soon formed a frowned while lowering her ears. "But if you take good care and look after Hǔ more, she'll not feel alone anymore and be happy as ever." The tiger cub's frown went away, replaced by an adorable bright smile.

"Y-Yes! I will!" She enthusiastically said, causing me to smile and pat her head gently before stood up.

"Thank you sir, that was very kind of you for a stranger." The mother thanked.

"Oh, it's alright."

"No really, she lost that doll for more than-"

"Mommy! I told you like a million time! Her name is Hǔ! And she's not a doll!" Me and the mother laughed softly at the tiger cub's short outburst.

"Well," The mother cleared her throat. "She lost Hǔ for more than a month, she's been looking all over for Hǔ."

"Then I'm glad I could found Hǔ before anything could happen to her." I scratched my brown hair on top of my head. Later, the mother and her cub bid me farewell as I return the 'goodbye' gesture to them and continued on with my walking session.

Once the darkness of the night has taken over, I've headed back the house that I've woke up today. I approached the door of the house and knocked it a few. The door opened as Mei responded.

"Oh Lukas, so how was your day?"

"It went from bad to good." I then noticed Mei's face has some concern in it.

"I may think that everyone must be weirded out or maybe even be frightened by your strange appearance, no offense though."

"It happens all the time, but I could say that most of the people in this village here has gotten quite used to me by now." Mei was able to produce a small smile.

"That's a good relief to hear, frankly, I was so worried that I thought the villagers would be frightened by your appearances, causing them all to form a mob to catch and kill you afterward" Mei spoke with a hushed tone. I merely laughed at she had thought of.

"What an absurdly thought, which you may referred it as a 'witch-hunt'." Soon, she laughed as well.

"Y-Yeah, how absurd of me." She uttered with her head lowered before leveled it up. "Good news Lukas, your friend Yun has finally wake like two hours ago." My eyes widens in relief.

"That's great! I'll go talk to him right now." Mei then held paw up as She gestured for me to stop.

"I'm sorry but he's not in the house."

"By any chance, you know where he might be?" I asked, almost with a rushed tone.

"I'm not sure, he's maybe hanging around at the south side of the village from where I see he's headed to."

"Thanks, I'll be back soon!" I thanked, turning my direction and head to the south side out the village. After walking almost aimlessly due to the amount of darkness of the night that my eyes are seeing, I have no idea where to go. Luckily, I could now start seeing some torches acting as 'nightlights' for the village. They're were less villagers around here, but most out here were the adults having fun and having some conversations. I saw a group of tigers talking to each other, I approached and tapped one of their shoulder.

"Woah! So your the new guy around here?" The tiger spoke, surprised.

"Well that's me." I replied. "Anyway, have you seen a cheetah anywhere nearby?"

"Sorry, buddy, but I don't see any cheetah walking around here today or never see one in my entire life." He then looked at the other tigers. "What'bout you guys?" The other tigers stated silent and shook their head in saying "no". I signed.

"Thanks though, I'll ask the others then." I waved my hand at them. After asking like seven times, they're was one tiger guy who saw a cheetah wandering around this area and says that cheetah was looking for a "furless ape". I thanked him and continued on searching for the cheetah.

After countless minutes has passed, I was beginning to to be loss in the south side of the village. Afterwards, I exited the south side of the village and head to the east side where I first woke up today. Before I could reached the door of the house that's inhabited by Mei and Mingzhu while Mei is gonna prepare dinner for her husband and me along with Yun if I managed to find him.

I saw a very small campfire that's not to far. I turned and walked towards it. Then I finally found him, Yun... who just sat near at the edge a horizontally chopped log, staring blankly at the flame of the campfire. I gulped with nervousness began to grow before slowly approaching near to the cheetah as I sat on the same log as he's sitting while I only sat on the other side of the log.

"So, umm... lovely night isn't it?" I turned around and awkwardly began while feeling guilt is coming back. The cheetah did heard me clearly, but he remained silent. I signed before turning my head back. "I-I'm seriously sorry about what happened at two days ago, for letting your men be killed and I sorta need to knock you out." Yet, he still remained silent and kept staring at the flame of the campfire blankly. I groaned in frustration as I stood up from the edge of log. "Look Yun! I'm sorry alright!" I yelled, placing both of my hands my chest. "There was no other option left than play dead! Since you've finally cool yourself down, I hope you understand why I chose to say low instead." I then sat back on the opposite side of the log. Soon I heard an audible low sign filled with sadness.

"Yeah... y-your right Lukas." He spoke blankly, almost sounds emotionless. "There's no need to apologize, in fact, I think I was the one to be sorry for letting my anger gets the best of me and made me punched you. You were right about the part of you having no other options left." He frowned in sadness. "A similar moment like that has happened not long ago as I lost three of my most trusted and dearest colleagues that I considered them to be a family to me." Soon, I too frowned as well.

"I'm very sorry your lost of your friends." I spoke with a sincere tone. "What happened to them?" I asked. Yup pinched the temple of his forehead before telling. He remained quiet and was hesitating to tell, but he was managed to speak eventually.

"Five years ago, before I became a head captain of the Valley Of Peace's security, me and my three colleagues were merely sixteen years old when we join the Chinese Army. Four of us and the other soldiers were tasked to raid a notorious gang before the Red Fang Army has become the head of attention to China today. There was Ming, a cougar, he's a gentle giant as his height passed around two meters high, Ming is very caring, compassionate person and a complete softy out of us four. Next is Hui, a hyena who is the most loyal of us, always staying true to us and himself, will always watches over our back all the time no matter what. And then finally, Xiu, without her intelligence and wittiness, none of us wouldn't have made it this far or should I say I made it this far and is still breathing at this moment. She's also the most beautiful cheetah I've ever seen in my life and considered to be one of the most beautiful personnel in the army as few higher ranking personnel tries to flirt with her. Most of the guys in the army said that those attractive curves of her hips were the most beautiful and displaying part of her body." Yun later displayed a face as it looks like he's daydreaming, but he soon snapped out it. "She was also the smartest and most strategic of us four, due to her intelligence and wits, she was able to became a captain earlier than any of us four. After a whole year of serving the army, I kept feeling those odd feelings around her and soon, I eventually fell in love with her due to her strong-natured personality and kindness."

"So, did you tell her your feelings?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, before the battle breaks lose during that raid on a base of the notorious gang, I was able to tell her about my feelings and a miracle just happened, she did felt the same, it was the most happiest and joyful moment in my life." He then wipes his nose, producing a loud snuffle. "But since life is fucking cruel and unfair, she was stabbed from behind by a sword of the a member of the gang and bled to death when raid began. During her last breaths as I held her while she's slowly dying, the last thing she said to me was that she hoped that one day that I'll find a woman just like her." Unexpectedly, his eyes has became slightly red and was start tearing while snuffling louder. "Fuck, and what makes it even worse was Ming and Hui... those two shouldn't even deserve to die at all." The cheetah gritted his teeth. "I was being held back by the higher rank soldiers during that moment while they've said that sacrifice needs to be made as I've watched my two best friends, kneeling down while being executed by the gang members with their throat being slit open instead of rushing in and make a change." Yun wiped the tears from his eyes. Damn... losing one important person in your life is unbearable already, but four? God... he must've suffered immensely from the feeling of lose.

"But why didn't you disobey them if you knew that would've happen?" I asked.

"I was apparently the most timid and submissive one int the four during my whole time in the army, I tried telling them, but those bastard kept barking orders at me and saying it some tactics that are considered to be illogical and bullshit. Holding me back and telling me that they've have no other option left than watching two of my best friends having their throat being slit open." Yun shifted his gaze at me. "Ever since that tragic day, I vowed to myself that I'll always put myself before my comrades no matter what. During that moment when you told that you let my men die, I thought you were too, like those heartless bastards who held me and blabbered about making a sacrifice while never cared for who the person is instead, they've only caring the success of the mission."

"But still, it was never your fault for letting your men died there, it was already too late, I can't just go out there and start lashing at them mindlessly, couldn't do anything but watch instead." I lowered my head with a frown, still feeling ashamed for not doing anything at that moment.

"So now you know the feeling of being useless, eh?" I almost gasped, I was gonna tell him "my" backstory, but I decided to keep my mouth shut and be quiet while rethinking what to say next.

"Yeah, it's the worst and shittiest feeling for anyone to experience." I spoke with a hushed tone, starring blankly at the bright flame of the campfire.

"Since I'm now calm and can think straight, maybe it was too late already to save them, guess I'll just let it slide and keep moving forward I suppose." Yun placed his paw on my shoulder. I was able to produced a weak smile.

"Thanks, I'm glad you understand my decision."

"Anyway, lets stop talking about this... dark and depressing topic and move on to a better topic to talk about." He suggested, trying to lighten the mood for us both.

"Sure." I nodded. "I think you should give it a go first?" I pointed my finger at him. Yun look confused.

"Huh?"

"Remember you promised to tell me about what you've just dreamed during that time when I'm carrying you." I reminded. Yun perked when he remembered.

"Well, about the dream, I was dreaming about..." He trailed off, I signed before gesturing him to continue. "I was dreaming about marrying a very beautiful and loving she-cheetah."

"So how did it feel."

"I was simply in complete bliss, I really like the part when we're at our new house while the bride scratched my head, it felt so good." Yun was at it again, daydreaming like a schoolboy, which made me snickered his daydreaming face. "Hey! The hell you laughing at?" Yun exclaimed.

"You said you've liked the part when the bride in your dream scratched your head?" Yun nodded, still doesn't know yet, but wait till he knows about this. "That was me in the real world, petting and rubbing your head while you were busy enjoying it in your dream." Yun gasped in disbelief.

"No, that's not possible!" He was now in shock.

"Yes, it's true, I was the one who scratched, petted and rubbed around your head, you've liked it so much that it made you giggled groggily." I then chuckled at the face that's the cheetah is making when he was asleep if I recall. He then took a deep breath before calming down.

"Now you've made me regret for apologizing to you when I've punched your in your forehead, and you know what, I think I now wanna give that forehead of yours another good'ol punch again for ruining my blissfully dream!" Yun then grinned playfully as he bent down on all four and start sprinting at me like a cheetah, I smirked. When he pounced, I managed to caught both of his biceps with my hands while it stops his whole body before I flipped him over, next, wrapped and restrained him with my right arm around his upper torso as I playfully began scratching his head. I felt the cheetah's body went numb not long before the cheetah start purring, until his eyes flashed open in realization of what he's in.

"N-No! Stop it you damn-" Yun's outburst was cut as I moved from scratching his head to scratching the behind his ears, he was now purring even louder and his body went even more numb. After a few minutes has gone by, I let go of my both my arms, he leaped out of me and failed to land on the grassy ground as he fell on his frontal body. Yun was breathing heavily.

"So, how does it feel?" I said. Yun stood up from the ground and looked at me with a face filled with discomfort.

"W-What are you fucking g-gay?" He exasperated. I then groaned loudly, covering my face with my hand.

"Oh goddammit Yun! Why did you have to bring that up!" The cheetah still remained in discomfort.

"You've literally rubbed your whole hand around a GUY'S head and you didn't feel weirded out about it at all?" Guess I better tell him something, maybe tell that I'm not from this country, yeah but I better not tell him the "whole details" of how and why I'm here, plus with me came from a different dimension.

"Alright, let me ask you this."

"What?"

"Which species do you think I am?" Yun rubbed his chin while lowering his eyes down a bit.

"Now when your talking about that, I have no clue of what species are you. All I know is that I sometime think the name Furless Ape is most likely to be the name of your species." I sharpened the looks of my eyes at him.

"Hhmmm... why am I getting feeling this feeling that your trying to insult me?" Yun stuttered as he couldn't make out any word from his mouth. I signed. "Anyway, my species's name is not Furless Ape as what you think, it is called Human."

"Hue... what?" Yun mispronounced.

"Human, a species that is related and belongs in the Primates family." Yun wasn't catching up until I remain silence for him to process up.

"Like you're related to monkeys, gorillas, gibbons and the rest of the apes?" I nodded.

"Yes, but not completely." He now look at me with interest.

"So, how tough are humans and where do they all lives?" Yun asked. And here's the hardest part, better not spill the whole details about how I got here.

"I would say my species lives extremely far away." I began, not wanting to say that I'm from a complete different dimension or something. "And I don't exactly know, but I would say we humans aren't that naturally tough compares to other big species, but through intensive training, they will be pretty tough, and if I'm being blunt here, human's true strength resides in here." I tapped the near top of my head.

"So you're implying that your species has far more intelligent than us?" Yun asked, feeling slightly insulted.

"No, not at all, it just really depends on who and which individual your talking about? And also, the rest of the other species like mammals, birds, reptiles, amphibians and other more also resides in my country as well, all of them remained 'wild' and while showing extremely low self-awareness about themselves." Yun tilted his head.

"Alright, I can understand is the part where you said 'very low self-awareness', but what do you mean by 'wild'?" Yun asked. This conversation of ours might last a bit more longer than I expected.

"For us humans, the word "wild" is us referring how uncivilized, uncontrolled and untamed animals are while-." His ears straightened.

"Excuse me, but 'animals'? You can't say that word out loud, that's a very offensive and rude word to everyone." Yun interjected.

"I was already expecting and well-aware of the meaning of the word 'animal' to everyone else. But know this, we're all animals as well." I stated. "But not every other species in my country are 'wild', we humans had managed to domesticated quite a few species I suppose." Soon, curiosity is now the only thing I can see on the cheetah's face.

"What species?"

"They're cattles, horses, sheeps, but mostly of them are canines and felines, but only the "lesser cats" while the "greater cats" are still remained wild and are challenging to at least gain their trust."

"Alright, tell me more about canines and felines." Yun motioned, looking very excited to hear more from me.

"I don't know much, but most humans considered them as very good pets, especially dogs." Yun's face soon grew in disgust.

"P-Pets?!" The cheetah shrieked in disgust. "What the hell is wrong with you humans? Having them as pets, it... it just sounds... wrong."

"You don't have to worry about them, we humans also have laws that protects them which's called 'animal-abuse', and also without us, some of them all won't last much longer in the wild since the certain species needs our guidance and shelter to live out the most of their life. But we humans considered dogs are better pets than cats."

"Why's that and please stop using the word 'dog', it's a really strong word when someone intends to condemn a canine for his or her wrong doings."

"Okay then, I'll use the word 'canine' then instead." I began. "The reason why canines are considered to be a Man's Best Friend due to their incredible amount of loyalty to us, because of the amount of loyalty they've held for us, they were used able to guard and protect our houses while depending what species I'm referring to and were also to be used as 'police canines'. And for the lesser cats on the other hand, most humans considered them to be independent, lazy, introvert but can be very affectionate whenever they want and feel like it."

"Wait, you've forget to tell me about the purpose and benefits of 'owning' a lesser cat?" I rolled my eyes and let a long annoyed groan.

"Do I look a goddamn professor to you?" I spoke with an annoyed tone, wanting this long topic to end. Yun chuckled.

"Sorry, got carried away for a moment there."

"Well I can tell you one thing about both canines and felines." A small, yet devious smile has creaked open on my face. Yun raised an eyebrow and motioned for me to continue. "Is that both species love it when humans scratches their head." I moved my right hand with high speed, reaching to his head before I scratched with rapid speed while his fur brushing through my fingers as I kept scratching.

The cheetah again, went limp as he was slowly trying to lean away from my hand. Soon, his head began to lean on the direction of my hand, purring louder as I start scratching a bit more faster, which caused him to slowly fall leftward on the grassy ground from the log he was sitting on while I was continued scratching his head. I chuckled at his cat-like behavior when I began scratching the behind of his ears. Once I stop scratching, he began meowing groggily, sounding like whining as well, pleading for me to scratch the behind his ears more. Soon he managed to snap out of it. He then made a low growl when he realized what I've did to him.

"You son of a bitch!" He exasperated with a discomforting and embarrassed voice at his previous 'kitty' behavior as he placed his paw on top of his head while he later shook his head.

"Did you enjoy that?" I asked with a cheeky grin, amused at his reaction.

"E-Enjoy it? I think the word _suffering_ would suit it right." Yun stuttered first at his respond to me.

"You know, I still believe you enjoyed that a lot, but try imagining if a she-cheetah does the same thing I did on you." I guffawed briefly. "Man! Your gonna lose your shit and go crazy on her, pleading for her to go even harder on you!" I teased while guffawing boisterously. Yun gasped.

"Y-Y-You... w-wretched furless ape!" He stuttered heavily while his whole face reddened from what I've said.

"Alright sheesh, quit gibbering already." I began, lending him a hand for him to stood back up. "Come on, Mei must've finished cooking dinner, she'll start worrying for us both like a hectic mom if we don't get back their soon enough."

Yun then calmed himself down and nodded. Before we could go back to the east side of the village, Yun puts out the fire of the campfire as we both start walking back the Mei and Mingzhu's house.

* * *

 **Author Note : **_And that's about it, and I hope this 7.5K word chapter was enjoyable. I hope I did alright about when Lukas was talking with Yun about the 'wild animal' topic. If any of you feel like I was missing or being incorrect about something, please tell me either through PM or Review._

 _Right now at this point, I have nothing else say but some very irritating bad news. Recently, I have injured my right hand as it got 2 stitches and is being wrapped all around and it alm_ _ost covered my whole forearm. The wrappings literally made my right hand being trapped like shell. I am a right-handed person and this goddamn injury hindered my writing significantly and disabled my drawing skills. The doctor said that I'll make a good recovery in about two months._

 _But this won't stop make me from writing out new chapters and contents (I really hope so), though I now gotta start taking things more easier in my daily basis._

 _Feel free to leave a Review, Feedback, Follow and Favorite or just enjoying it would be enough for me_ :P . _Anyway, I'll be going now and I hope to see you all again in July with a new chapter. Adios._


	39. Chapter 38 : Living With Tigers

**Authir Note :** _I am back with a new chapter! First of all, I would want to make a quick apology for not uploading another chapter in previous month July as I've been slowly recovering from my right hand injury. Another obvious reason of why it took some lengthy time for me to finish is the hand injury as writing with my left hand and the pinky finger of my right hand which was more taxing than I thought it would be, meaning that my uploading rate is gonna be quiet slower than before._

 _But nonetheless, I've managed to type out a chapter for you guys. I've had a few struggles with thinking about the flow of the chapter and how it would end. I got an idea I want to try out and put in this chapter, and I gotta say, it's gonna be pretty intriguing and with a little surprise. Also just to let you guys know, I've made a very minor change to the story's summary. _

_Alright then, let's get this thing started._

* * *

 **Chapter 38 : Living With Tigers**

Twenty long days has gone by and I gotta say, the recovery of my wound is going quite fast and smoother with the help of those herbal medicine Mei kept applying on my bandages every time when she changes them.

During these twenty days, I was able to remembered the feeling of what it's like to live a normal life as an average civilian guy, no more daily dose of deadly training, very less stricter rules, the constant relaxing atmosphere and especially those comfortable soft bed I slept on.

To be honest, during my first days at the Jade Palace as a new student, I felt like my back was about to fall apart in pieces and the pain gets even worse each day when I slept on the bamboo bed. It took about a couple of months for my back to eventually adapted itself to the pain of sleeping on those bamboo hard bed of the Student Barrack. It sure was really nice to remember the feeling of sleeping on a soft and regular bed once in a while.

With my right shoulder feeling like three times much better, I've helped the farmers in this tiger village with increasing vegetation production by making more farmland with a farming hoe of theirs. They're were amazed at the endurance and stamina I possesses from amount of times I used the farming hoe on the dirt. At this current moment, me and the farmers are in a large field that is very close to the tiger village. We were removing the grasses out from the dirt for about around three hours, I'm not sure how many more meters left to go.

"This is very kind of you, Lukas." A middle-aged tiger farmer who spoke while digging the dirt to remove the grasses. "But it's was unnecessary for you to help, we've still got some young and strong men in our village to help us out any time." He was wiping drops of sweat with a free paw as his other paw is resting itself on the bottom end of his hoe.

"No problem, this is one of the least things I could do for you guys for saving me and my friend's life." I said, shoving the chopped grasses and other unwanted plants to a spot where everyone put those them at. After moving a large pile of grass back to that area, I took a deep breath before exhaling out hot air out from my mouth while wiping the amount of sweat on my face. It was a good thing that I came here only with my training t-shirt as I didn't brought my sleeved vest, it would be incredibly annoying once it get soaked by my sweats. "By the way, how much longer do we gotta kept removing grasses?" I asked while hitting and digging the grassy dirt using the wide blade of my hoe at a specific area of the grassy ground before pulling the blade of my hoe out from the grassy dirt. The middle-aged tiger shifted his attention at me.

"Maybe thirty meters more till we're done." I responded back with a nod.

After almost an hour and a half has passed, we've all finished removing the grasses and made a lot of farmland with our farming hoes on the non-grass land. They've told me to go back to the village since now they've got everything going good. I tried protesting but they all insisted that I must go back to the village and rest as they're worried if I kept continuing, it'll just make my wound worse.

Once I've made it back to the tiger village. I walked with a slow pace to admire the view and nature of this village before returning back to Mei and Mingzhu's house. I approached the wooden door and knocked it a few times, as I'm expecting Mei or Mingzhu is gonna open it, it was Yun instead.

"Yun?" I spoke, surprised.

"Oh hey Lukas, Mei's busy attending for her husband's new injuries." Yun said. As concern began growing, I hastily entered while Yun shut the door, nearly sounded like he just slammed it as we both made our way to the room that the tigers are in. After reaching the room, we saw Mingzhu in a bed of a more decorated room than the others. His forearm is being bandaged with minor amount of blood being displayed out from the bandage.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"Got a run with the same fucking thugs again, but they've got me worse than last time." I looked at a corner of the room as there was his hatchet lying vertically on, but with dried blood stained on the blade of it.

"Did you... killed one of them?" I reluctantly asked.

"Wish I did, but only chopped one of their paws off, all three of them got away."

"Alright Mingzhu, it is time for you to time who the hell these thugs are." I slightly sharpened the looks of my expression.

"Last time there were two of them, and this time there was three. All of them wore the same armor as it might looks a standard military grade. Two of them has swords and the other one has a spear. Damn, I've barely escaped with my life this time, and now they've probably had marked me on their 'wanted-target' list as what they've shouted when they all retreated. Man, is my life as a logger and craftsman can't get any harder." He explained, complaining at the last part of his sentence. Three minutes of silence, an idea that's risky and bright at the same time has been thought out from my brain.

"I might be able to put a stop to them if I'm able to managed to find the 'source' of it." I uttered to myself. "When the pain on Mingzhu's wound has minimized by tomorrow, Yun, Mingzhu and I will go to the place where Mingzhu was attacked by the thugs. The three of us will try to lure them out, make them talk and find out where their hideout are at."

"Your saying we're gonna go and attack their whole hideout?!" Yun shrieked.

"You'll get it if you allow me to finish what I'm explaining." The whole room now had almost no sound when everyone has kept themselves quiet. "Wait, before I can say more, do you know the nearest guardpost in this area, because we need an efficient amount of numbers to form a small 'raid party' after we've caught the thugs and get information from them about their hideout's whereabout." I asked, turning my sight at Yun.

"I think I might, but I'm not sure how close if I don't have a look on a map."

"Don't worry, I'll go get one in the other room." Mei assured, exiting the room to go look for a map.

"Anyway, us three are gonna try and lure those thugs out."

"I see where your getting at, but how will I to able to find you once you reached to their hideout and also, how will you find the whereabout of their hideout?" Yun asked.

"Easy, I'll get information out of them by interrogating one of them. And to the part where you need to find me and Mingzhu once we both reached there, I'll request Mei to make a herbal powder with the strongest smell and the longest duration. You and the raid party are gonna follow the smell as I'm gonna sprinkle a trail of the powders for you to follow and lead the raid party to the thug's hideout."

"Sounds like a good plan." Mingzhu spoke, before covering more of his body with a tannish blanket. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm just gonna... *yawn* ...take a little nap, and also keep everything quiet will you?" He soon closed eyes, turned his body away from us before he began snoring by the first five minutes.

"Yeah, but let's just hope it'll work." I uttered, staring the decorations of the room.

There was one strange particular portrait I see that's hanging on the wall that's near the wooden door entrance. The frame of the portrait is well carved with vines pattern designs, the picture that's protected by the invisible glass is a picture a... holy shit. The photo... is consisted with Mingzhu standing behind Mei with his paw on her shoulder, and what she was holding there was a tiger cub. My eyes instantly flashed itself wide open in near utter shock as I start realizing something. The tiger cub... held by the arms of her mother... while the father placed a paw on her shoulder as all three of them looking lively happy together.

 _C-Could it be... ?_

Before I could wake Mingzhu up and start asking him some questions, Mei soon conveniently entered the room with the map rolled in her paw. She then grew concerned as she looked at my shocked expression. She walked and put the rolled map on a nearby drawer of the room as she slowly approached me.

"That is our daughter." Upon hearing what Mei has said, my heart skipped almost a beat from what I've thought in my mind was true.

"Umm... Lukas, are you thinking what I'm thinking, because that tiger cub sure does look very familiar to me, especially with those black stripes and markings on the cub's head." Yun whispered to me with the same expression as I am. I responded back by slowly nodding my head vertically to him.

"Ahem... this might sound personal, but what is the name of your daughter?" I nervously and sheepishly inquired.

"Her name is Tigress." Mei answered. With every strength of my mentality, I was barely able to hide my far more shocked expression hidden inside me. I then managed to gain my composure back before asking.

"Where is she?" The middle aged tiger grew a bit uncomfortable as she gazed at another direction. I felt bad for asking her this. "Oh, I... I'm sorry for asking you that." Mei then averted her gaze back to me.

"Me and Mingzhu decided to left her at a place called Bao Gu Orphanage." Mei soon placed a expression filled with sadness and dejection.

"But why?" I asked, wanting to know the real reason why they've left Tigress there.

"We did it because we want our daughter to be safe and have a bright future, where she can be far away from the danger that's been following us all twenty-two years ago." I gestured for her to continue. "But before I could tell you the real reason why we did, have you heard of the famous story called 'The Golden Tigress'?" I responded to her by shaking my head in saying 'no' due to me thinking she was stalling or something, but another part of me was very curious and was intrigued by hearing the title of this story, so I've decided for her to tell me this story before we can get back to why she and Mingzhu left Tigress at the orphanage when she was a cub.

"I never ever heard anything like that. Would you mind telling me about this." I asked, she looked away for a moment before reluctantly making eye contact with me. Yun then looked at me with a perplexed look.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of that amazing story?" Yun spoke surprised. I leaned close to Yun's ear.

"Because I came from another country that is 'extremely far away' from here, how do you expect me to know that story when the people in my country doesn't have a clue of it." I muttered near at the cheetah's ear before turning my attention back to Mei.

"Her name was Huang, a cub who was born in this very same village of ours, build by our ancestors in the distant past. After she was delivered out from her mother's womb safely, the cub began crying as what a newborn cub would do first, but something shocking, yet astonishing has happened. The newborn cub started to glow with a very brightly as the light looks like it was emitted from cub's body with the color of pure shining gold." I tilted my head slightly with a confused expression.

"Like literally golden-gold?" I asked, unsure of what I've just heard right now. She confirmed it by replying back to me with a nod before continuing.

"The priests believed that she was blessed with extraordinary powers by the ancient gods from the heavens prior less than a millennium ago. During the time when she was four, she managed to caught the entire village's attention by accidentally splitting open one of the thickest and hardest table available in village, shocked that the priests were right about her extraordinary powers. At six, her strength grew even more as she was able to help the strong men in our village doing the heavy work like lifting, logging and even mining. At ten, she lifted a full grown injured male worker who accidentally got himself severely injured during his work mining at top of the mountain for any goods and raw materials that lies in there. The other uninjured workers were utterly shocked as they've witnessed and said that Huang was able to lift that severely injured full grown muscular worker on her shoulder and carefully rushed back to village's to seek medical attention without exhausting herself despite running at such a far and long distance, eventually saving that worker's life. At the age of twelve, an odd and strange visitor had came across with our village, he said he wish to see the 'Golden Tigress' and wished to train her, it was a little bit... suspicious, how did this stranger know about Huang and our village's hidden location. The visitor told us that it was the guidance of the Universe that has 'brought' him to our village to help Huang with controlling her gifted powers. During his time living here for more than four years, he managed to trained her a bizarre yet a magnificent martial art which he calls it 'Kung Fu' as the training he has gave Huang the capability of controlling her power completely while her power grown has tremendously throughout her trainings. Once her training is complete, the visitor was about to leave, but Huang don't want him to leave, but the visitor said that he now has other things to attend at the matter. Soon, Huang had made the hardest decision in her life, by choosing to leave her village as she wanted travel along with the visitor to learn more about Kung Fu and the unknown world outside of the village as well." I managed to regain my focus back to our surroundings from this awesome story she's telling me as I was previously in the complete state of immense awestruck.

"And what does this visitor looks like and how was he?" I got curious and asked.

"It was recorded in the history records of our village, our ancestor had described that the visitor an average looking panda wearing cream-colored traveling robes with a second layer of loosen and flowing clothes on it with a traveling backpack. He's genuinely kind, well-mannered and wise as he also helped our ancestors with the problems that's been pestering our village back then." I lifted an eyebrow in slight confusion, did she just said that the visitor was a panda? Well sure Po's a panda alright, but I wasn't expecting to hear of another one though.

"What was his name, where did he came from?" I asked as my excitement and enthusiasm has surged through my being.

"His name was Guowei, he said he came from a hidden panda village. During their travel when Huang left her village, both of them became very well known travelers due to them helping out solving most of problems from very big cities. Eventually, words spread fast as the wind as the emperor of China has developed a high interest in her and Gouwei. The emperor eventuality invited those two to meet with him at his palace at Beijing. After the meeting, the emperor offered both of them with a job to join the army for an upcoming war with a large vicious rebellion group that's been opposing the emperor's authorities and terrorizing most of the populations that lives in Guangzhou city, taking complete control of the whole city while the remaining innocents people hid themselves and some others seek to live in other cities to live for away from their dangerous former home. Guowei declined the dangerous offer while also hoping Huang would also do the same as him. But instead, she chose to accept the emperor's offer to join the army, but before that, she thanked and bid her final and last goodbye to the panda who had trained her as he later then returned back to his hidden village."

"How powerful she was and how did the war against the rebellion?" I asked.

"During preparation time, she managed to demonstrate and show off of her skills and power to the others, which it amazed everyone. Because she was born with 'extraordinary' powers such as her enormous monstrous strength and the extreme speed, learning and adapting. Due to these traits she possesses, Huang eventually became one of the youngest instructors and the very first person who was best known for inventing the Tiger Style as her name was carved in a memorial hall at a place called the Kung Fu Council if I recall." She placed a paw on her chin before continuing. "With five years of preparing and training a large army, the general of the Chinese Army had chose Huang to lead to the army she trained. Instead of being overwhelmed by the new and immense responsibility that was placed in her, she gradually accepted the new responsibility that was placed on her and lead the army to fight against the rebellion. Two years of constant fighting and bloodshedding has passed, Huang's army eventually won the war in Guangzhou with almost all of then members of the rebellion were killed during the amount of battles. With their rebellion's leader being captured and delivered to Beijing. He was publicly executed in a scaffold by hanging. After the celebration of their victory, Huang left a note that says she is now done with all of this and had decided that she'll be leaving the army and began traveling around China as she went on a search to find her former trainer Guowei."

"So did she found ever her trainer during her travel?" I asked. Mei's expression soon grew into a saddened one.

"She did found her master after traveling searching for almost about a year, but unfortunately, only to found the bloodied corpse of her trainer."

"What happens to Guowei?"

"It was unknown of how he dies, but most believed that he was murdered as he had four stabbed holes on his torso and might have died from severe blood lose and injuries."

"So what did Huang do next after she discovered her trainer was dead."

"She remained strong, not letting his death tearing her apart from the inside and she eventually opened up of her very own first Kung Fu school which was one of the first early Kung Fu schools in China." Mei then stares at outside of the window. "But as they all say ; Every legends always has their own end." I gulped apprehensively after hearing that.

"Did she died?" I uttered in a hushed tone.

"No, she's didn't died. Instead, her 'extraordinary' power got stolen away from a handful of members were from the same rebellion that she and her army had fought. For them, defeating Huang as an act of revenge for the remaining members of the rebellion. A small group of them managed to ambushed her, restraining her completely with cuffs and ropes before they've stole her powers away with a strange artifact that has the ability to take away anyone's powers and physical prowess. Luckily, during the process when the artifact was stealing her power, she managed to break free and escaped with narrowly half of her power was been taken away. The group didn't give up yet, they wanted all of her powers being taken from her, so they've began searching nonstop for her." Mei sat on a wooden chair that's near the bed that's Mingzhu is on and placed her paw on his shoulder as she gazed at her sleeping husband.

"So what happened next?" I motioned my hand, causing Yun to prod my forearm with his elbow.

"Hey come on Lukas, let her take a break, she's being telling you this story for long enough, maybe I think I should now be the one who's gonna tell you this last part of the story." Yun whispered. Mei's ears perked up slightly as she overhead what Yun said.

"Thank you Yun, but there's no need for you to step in, I'm quite enjoying telling Lukas this story that was passed on by our ancestors." She cleared her throat before straightening her sitting posture. "Anyway, Huang did managed to regain the other half of her stolen powers back that was taken from her." I leaned my head slightly closer for hearing her better. "While the the group was so focused on finding her, she managed to sneak into their hideout without them noticing, snatched the artifact and did some sort of a reverse sequence, with that has been done, she got her powers back to one-hundred percent and took down their hideout as they've all been taken to prison afterwards, defeating the last remains of the rebellion once and for all." A small smile has formed on Mei's face. I got a little skeptical about this story, I took up on a thinking posture I felt I immediately understood how the as I replayed the story in my mind over and over again. I then shift my gaze at Mei.

"A truly fascinating and exciting story, but I have one question." I spoke. "By the way how you've told me this story, how did you know this story very 'specifically', like how long for that and how long for this? Care to explain?" I slightly raised an eyebrow.

"And here comes the last part of the story of The Golden Tigress and you'll see why." She began. "After Huang defeated the last remaining members from the rebellion. She was utterly terrified, knowing that her 'extraordinary' powers can be taken away not only by that single artifact, as she was worried that they're were more artifact with the same function as stealing one's powers from the victim. With her name being well known throughout China, she feared that most of the highest and dangerous criminals or crime organizations are out there to get their paws or 'whatever they had' on her powers. So she decided to return back to her former old village for no more innocent people getting involved with her. Huang then finally settled down for good as she grew old in this village and eventually she passed away peacefully with no regrets."

"Okay, but how do you know 'specifically' about when this happened and when that happened in the story?" I asked the same question again.

"Because this story that's most children and even adults enjoy was all real, all of this did happened. It was actually Huang herself who told our ancestors about her journey when she decides to return and settle down in this village for the rest of her life. The story she told our ancestors was soon being passed on from generation to generation with the precise information that was told by Huang and then was recorded in our history records. The story was somehow managed to spread outside of our village and became of one of China's most old and popular story for both children and adults even to this day." My mouth was a bit opened, just w-wow, I thought all of this story was just some really good fictional story for children, but did all of this happened for real? "You still look unconvinced." Mei noticed.

"Mei's telling the truth, this story she told you, it's all real!" Yun added, siding with her. I signed with my eyes closed while shaking my horizontally.

"Sorry, but I just can't bring myself to believe that, maybe when the your people from this village that was in the previous generations before must've changed this story slightly as they've continued changing and passing the story on to newer generations until it reached to this current one."

"Huang is real, seriously! We even have a very beautiful and fancy grave for her as she was buried in there and it's not that far away from village, we only visit there occasionally." Mei informed.

"A grave? You've got to be kidding me?" I said while I chuckled briefly, dumbfounded about hearing this.

"*sign* I think you and Yun should tag along with us all when we're gonna visit Huang's resting place." Mei suggested.

"Alright! I've always wanted to meet Huang when my mother used to tell me this amazing story when I was just a cub, man this is gonna be exciting!" Yun spoke fanboyishly as he couldn't contain his excitement and enthusiasm of meeting of her, even in this sort of way of 'meeting' her.

"Fine, I'll go with you all once me, Yun and Mingzhu are finished our job. So now I've heard of this story, would you mind telling me the reason why you've left your daughter Tigress at Bao Gu Orphan?" I recalled.

"Because when Tigress was born... the eldest priest has sensed something in her soul that it was very... 'out of the ordinary and strangely familiar' from our newborn baby daughter." Mei's face soon had sadness growing on it.

"What did the eldest priest has sensed?" I asked. Mei began tearing slightly as she wiped the tears away that's leaking slowly from her eyes.

"They've said Tigress... that she's the..." Mei stopped, I gave her a comforting look and gently motioned my hand for her to continue. "That s-she is the... the reincarnation of the legendary Golden Tigress Huang herself as the shape of her black stripes and marks on her face doesn't even look like mine or Mingzhu's. Instead, it like a total replica of Huang's black stripes and marks on her head." Mei pressed through. I gasped with my eyes widened in shock. "Me and Mingzhu were never been so shocked in our entire life, that our precious daughter Tigress, was a reincarnation of Huang, the Golden Tigress. After having Tigress around for a year, our village are constantly being stalked by lot of criminals from the outside who we believe can have to ability to sense and see through what's the inside of her soul. We both believed the criminals wanted the hidden powers that resides inside our daughter's soul. They've attacked us at our own house five times and it all stopped once we've gave our daughter to Bao Gu Orphan." She began sobbing softly.

"You don't have to worry, it was the right thing to do. I bet your daughter is all grown up and is living a great life that she always wanted." I assured her with a comforting tone. Mei stopped sobbing and gave me small weak smiled before wiping away the remaining tears left from her eyes.

"I... I can only hope so." She frowned.

"I told you, you have nothing to worry about." I place my hand on her shoulder to comfort the frowning mother. "Besides, I've heard those caretakers in Bao Gu Orphan are really great with kids there." I assured, which seventy percent of that assurance was a lie since every kids and even the caretakers had feared her, and the thirty percent of that is when Shifu arrived there as he helped and adopted her. Mei then buy it of what I've said and smiled.

"Thanks, I feel much better now."

"But I have do a question." Mei looked at me before repositioned herself on the chair with a more attentive expression. "Do you still miss your daughter?" She then sat quietly on the chair as she took for a moment looking on the wooden floor.

"Most certainly yes, me and Mingzhu, almost everyday, we've kept thinking about our precious baby daughter. It's been so long since we've ever saw her beautiful smile that would always warms our heart." I smiled, wanting to tell her that her daughter Tigress is living very well.

"Have you ever considered that one day, you and Mingzhu would eventually go and see your daughter again, checking how she's been." Mei widened her eyes.

"I-I wish I could, seriously, just having one more glance at our daughter would make us both the most happiest parent on this world, I don't even care of what she think of us anymore, just one more glance and that it's." She smiled weakly. I was about to tell her more, but I soon remember that I don't have any more time to talk instead of carefully planning about what me, Yun and Mingzhu should d

"I really would like to talk more, but it seemed that your husband Mingzhu need some rest for now. Anyway, we'll chat later, I gotta think and rerun this plan of mine more to ensure guarantee success." Mei nodded, understanding that I don't have much time left to socialize. I turned and tapped Yun's shoulder, catching his attention. "Come on Yun, we got plans to discuss."

"Let's go then." Yun made a single vertical nod in response before we both walked to the doorway and exited the room.

* * *

 **Next Day**

With me and Yun are sitting in the living room waiting for Mingzhu to 'gear' up, while Mei was able to made that special herbal powder that I've requested as she exited from the room where she makes those herbal medicine. Me and Yun stood up as she approached us both with a medium sized burlap sack with a sling on it. The burlap sack was being held by her paw as a very strong and minty smell that I could smell from a distance like around four meters. When she got closer, the smell got even stronger and it eventually made me sneezed.

"Hachoo!" After I recovered from my sneeze, I pinched my nose to prevent further powder going through my nostril. "These powders are much stronger than I've expected you to made them." Yun and Mei chuckled shortly after hearing my slight disoriented high-pitched voice caused by me pinching my nose.

"Can't handle a little mint?" Yun piped up.

"I could've, it might have been that I secretly have seasonal allergies." I jested, which made Yun and Mei rolled their eyes.

"There is nothing to do here, where the hell is Mingzhu?" Yun complained. Before I could assure the cheetah, a certain muscular tiger has entered the living room.

"Ready, boys?" Mingzhu spoke with a confident tone, he now donned a darker, browner and a more protective long-sleeved vest, sturdier pants, gloves, black boots made out of artificial leather. He also has his hatchet with him, before I could say more, I took a closer at his hatches and noticed it was far more sharper than before.

"So that's why you've been taking so long." I utter to myself.

"Yeah, it took quite some time for me to sharpen this thing." He bring the hatchet closer to his viewpoint as he ride one of the finger of his paws through the blade of the hatchet. "Hmm, I think it'll need more-" I groaned in slight frustration.

"Mingzhu! We ain't got time for sharpen that hatchet of yours." I interjected.

"I go to, in case of there trouble or reinforcements coming for us three." He said.

"There's no time for sharpening that hatchet of yours." I began. "Plus with those enormous strength you possess, you can easily take on a group o street gangs with no sweat." I added. The tiger signed in defeat.

"Alright then." Mingzhu placed his hatchet on some sort of a 'holster' on his back. "Lets go get those bastards." I nodded before walking to door, grabbed, turned the knob and opened the door as me and Yun exited. Before Mingzh could, he bent down a little as he embraced his wife tightly with his paws wrapped around her waist. He gave her a brief kiss. Their lips soon departed and they both looked at each others's eyes.

"Please come back soon, honey." Mei spoke with a gently hushed tone. Mingzhu chuckled and nuzzled his nose with his wife's nose while she did the same back to him.

"You know I will." He replied, holding her both paws affectionately and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead before he joins and departed with us.

* * *

 **Author Note :** _So guys, how was the idea behind Tigress's enormous strength and power along with the story of Huang? Are they good and do you like it, if you do, please leave your words and thoughts to me through PM or Review._

 _I've also been noticing how I start writing Lukas's character in these days, I remember back then writing him as a daring, impulsive and cocky/overconfident while sometimes shown to use a few street slang words. I've also wrote that he loves fighting, kinda like those loud and boisterous shonen main protagonists. As this story goes on, he pretty much mellow down his 'street talk' a lot and is more_ _calmer and mature than before. So what do you guys think of his changes?_ _I would like to hear what you will say about it. If any one you have criticism, please be constructive and respectful when doing so as I would like to keep improving Lukas's character and my writing style._

 _The next chapter will be the last chapter for this arc before making a short filler (which I planned to have 3 chapters for it). I've estimated that Chapter 39 would be very, very long, possibly more than 12K words, and I don't even want to think about the date to publish as it will certainly take a while. Let's hope I can get it out at early-September to mid-September._

 _My right hand is recovering pretty well from what my doctor/surgeon had said and I'll have my stitches removed at next week. Welp, guess I don't have anything to say other than if you don't mind supporting this story, please Follow, Favorite and Review. I'll be taking my restful sleep now._

 _Cya!_


	40. Chapter 39 : Struggling Reunion

**Author Note :** _What is up guys, how are you all doing? Supposedly, I should've published this chapter in September, but I wasn't able to due to school began plowing me and my class down with new stuff and shits to learn._

 _I also might have loss interest of writing and had ran out of ideas for like a week or so. My motivation of writing has returned when my school announced that we have a whole week of no-school because of Autumn/Fall Break._

 _Chapter 39 is certainly going to be the longest chapter I've ever written in my life. Like 14.7K words?! Jesus Christ, how am I even still at conscious after multiple long writing sessions. Also, the_ _story now had reached 37K views!_

 _Alright, let's get this chapter done and we'll be heading to the dreadful 'Chamber Of Fillers'._

* * *

 **Chapter 39 : Struggling Reunion**

More than three hours has passed, walking with silence in a very thick forest as sunlight were barely able to shine its warm light on us three due to very thick leaves and bushes that the long trees has, also there were some few trees that was shown to be chopped as its trunk was all remained left, I looked at Mingzhu before calling him.

"Are we near there yet?" I piped up, asking if we're there yet. The tiger remained silent for a short while before replying to my question.

"And... we're here." This area we're in has more chopped off trees. There was a small pool of dried blood on that a grassy area that's not far from here. I then scratched my itchy shoulder before saying something.

"Is this where you've fought them and they've took off?" I asked, looking the dried blood on the ground and guessing that where Mingzhu has fought off those three thugs.

"I'm positive, the first and second time those thugs attacked me was in this same area." Mingzhu affirmed.

"In what time they've attacked you?" I asked again.

"All of this happened during nighttime when I'm taking a break or preparing to gather some wood and logs back to the village."

"Lukas, do you have the sack of powders that Mei made for you before we move out." Yun spoke. I assured him by showing that I've got the sack as it has a sling and was been strapped on my upper body while the sack dangles a bit every time I move.

"Got it and it's sealed tightly, just in case for those thugs not to smell us. What about those amount of ropes that we got by the villagers that we need in case after surviving a battle with those thugs." I prodded the sack a few times. Yun responded by prodding his burlap backpack few times.

"Mingzhu... umm sir?" Yun called.

"Just call me Mingzhu, alright." The tiger assured.

"Anyway, do you think they'll come by nighttime?" The cheetah asked.

"I'm positive about it, since I'm currently on their 'wanted-list', I'm sure they'll arrive here at night just to ambush me." All three of us sat down on chopped logs as Mingzhu used his hatchet to chop a very wide log, which he made three chopped logs perfectly horizontal while providing a decent amount of comfort when we all sat on it.

"Not bad." Yun commented, testing the comfortability of the wide log that he's sitting on.

"Yun's right, this is pretty good and comfy." I agreed with Yun.

"Don't sweat it, I've done this many time before when I gotta catch some breaths after a long session of swinging this hatchet." He then sat on the wide log that he chopped and starting to inspect his hatchet.

"Tell me, why does your people keep yourself hidden from the rest of the world?" Yun asked. Mingzhu began thinking for a moment.

"We just like it this way of us keeping ourselves separated and hidden from the government. Since that, there were no concern over crimes, taxes, discrimination."

"I see, I bet living without the government has less stress for you guys." Yun remarked. Mingzhu chuckled at the cheetah's comment.

"Stress will always find a way to get to us, but yeah, I prefer living without the government as our ancestors has already developed rules and laws of our own."

"Will you and your village one day reveal yourselves to China?" I inquired.

"I'm not sure, it all depend on what our elder chief decides."

"But what if your village was been attacked by a large group of raiders?"

"Look, the other strangers we've saved have that promised to never tell any others about our whereabouts. And since then, there were none a single raid that happened to our village, except from those time when our baby daughter was around." Mingzhu began frowning. I tried to speak, but he gestured for me to not. "You don't need to tell me, Mei has already told me about the conversation you and her had."

"Was it true? Is your daughter's name is Tigress and the reincarnation of Huang, the legendary Golden Tigress as well?" I asked, still can't believe that Tigress is a reincarnation of this legendary warrior.

"Yes, it was confirmed by the eldest priest alright, but we didn't care and start taking care of our daughter." He then signed. "Until a year has passed, we've got attacked three times by stalkers and criminals from outside our village, they've wanted those 'extraordinary' powers from the past that resides inside our daughter's soul." His voice now has sadness within it.

"Like how I said to Mei, you don't need to be sad, you both done the right thing as parents and I already bet your daughter Tigress is living a very well life out there right now at this moment." A small smile soon managed to form up and cover up Mingzhu's frowning face.

"Thanks, Lukas." He thanked me with a slightly shushed tone before standing up to his legs and gestured me do the same. I nodded and slowly got up as he then pulled me closer towards him as he gave a 'man-hug'. I chuckled softly before getting comfortable hugging the six feet tall tiger.

* * *

 **Very Early Nighttime**

After five hours of chatting and waiting for night to fall as silent was with us for maybe about two hours now. Before we could start our plan, me and Yun soon accompanied Mingzhu as he start chopping trees with his hatches. Mingzhu stopped chopping the trees and looked at me.

"Wanna give it a try?" He inquired, handing his hatchet to me, which I then took it from his paws. Once he lets go of the hatchet, I almost lost balance as the sudden force has pushed me down until I managed to slowly lift it up.

"Jeez, this is kinda big, but not heavy at all." I spoke with surprise by the little weight of this hatchet has, the tiger chuckled.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Now quit screwing around and give it a good'ol swing!" Mingzhu encouraged. I then signed.

"*sign* Alright, but you gotta back away, I can already senses a horrible accident that might come by if you kept standing near me." I warned as the tiger nodded and backed away at a safer distance from me. I shift my focus at the tree that was right at front of me before I gave it a heavy swing. The sound of the bark and cambium been chopped, I tried pulling the hatchet out, but it took me briefly to yank the hatchet out from the tree as I accidentally may have used a lot of strength and caused the blade of the hatchet to be stuck deep into the trunk. Once I managed to get the hatchet unstuck, I fell on the ground. Mingzhu laughed while I could start hearing Yun began suppressing a laugh of his.

"You gotta hold your ground when pulling the hatchet out." He said, approaching me by my side to help me up to my feet by lending me his paw before he picked his hatchet and placed his hatchet back to the holder on the right side of his back. I then made a small exclamation.

"Tsk, easy for you it is." I muttered. Instead of him replying back, he remained silent. I soon displayed a slightly worried look on my face. "Hey Mingzhu, what's up?" I asked with concern. Mingzhu then snapped out of it and it made a gesture with a finger of his paw on his lips, gesturing for me as well as Yun to be stay silent.

"Those bastards are coming, but they're more of them." Mingzhu whispered at me. My ears soon heard multiple pairs of footsteps coming from afar.

"Shit, they've come earlier than I've thought." I uttered to myself before I start thinking calmly. "Quick, act natural!" I whispered loud enough for him to hear me. Mingzhu nodded as he placed his hatchet at the lower trunk of the tree before three of us are going to make ourselves looks like we're having a conversation over something to make those thugs think we're vulnerable at this moment as we three are gonna sit on the chopped logs.

"So how was it?" Yun spoke as we both began having a fake conversation of ourselves.

"Oh yeah it was good, pretty quite and peaceful." Mingzhu replied. The sound of those multiple pair of footsteps are reaching closer.

"I see, that place haven't changed isn't it?" I began raising my voice a little bit more louder with carefreeness attached within it.

"Nah, it was same as ever." Mingzhu as well began to raise his voice louder with a very casual and carefree tone. The grass began rustling.

"Yeah, I was hoping that a place in there won't have to-" Yun's fake sentence was cut off by a handful of different species rushing and surrounding us both, they've all wore common standard armors and gears with many kinds of weapon before they've all pointed their weapon at us. I then looked at Mingzhu, who was already standing the ground, picking up hatchet and was gripping with both paws tightly and began growling at them while Yun stood up and unsheathed his sword from the sheath.

"So you've brought more friend than you can count this time, eh?" Mingzhu spoke cautiously. After a minute of staring and watching these bastards closely, two coyotes walked out from the group. One of those two coyotes wore a normal clothing but has a black hooded cloak covering most of his body and the other one wore the same attire and armor as everyone else, the only difference he displayed from the rest of them is that his right paw is most of his was wrapped with bandages as it has a paw missing, mostly looks like it's been chopped off. "You! I should've aim more to the left to get the kill!" Mingzhu roared. The coyote sneered.

"Since me and my other two guys saw how dangerous you can be, your now on our 'wanted-dead' list." The coyote spoke in a malicious tone before laughing inaudibly.

"And who's the guy in the black cloak?" Yun questioned. The black cloaked coyote and the other coyote was now near at front of us. The black cloaked soon decided to take off his hood that's covering his face.

"Before I could introduce myself to you three, is there a person with the name Lukas among you three?" I titled my head in sudden confusion of this.

"So what if I am this Lukas your looking for?" I questioned, taking a step forward.

"Your popularity and fame is growing steadily across China, but that's not how I got to know your name." The black cloaked coyote replied.

"Yeah, that's me alright. Now, who are you?" I took one more step forward.

"I am Dai, the second highest ranking person of the Red Fang Army." He introduced himself. Red Fang Army? I've never heard of this army before, looking seeing them right now, I believed this army of theirs are quite powerful indeed.

"Red Fang Army? What the hell is that?" I questioned him again.

"The general and leader of the Red Fang Army, Tang Kuan, he wanted you dead ever since you and the Dragon Warrior along with the Furious Five back then had made quite a sneak attack with a very loud ending on our previous main fortress." I released an angry, vicious growl after hearing that worthless piece of shit's name.

"And why's that?" I glared.

"For killing the previous second highest ranking person of the Red Fang Army or you could say his younger brother, Mi Zhao." I gasped inaudibly as I remembered that moment that I was able to suppressed it away as it took me a while last year ago, but since Dai mentioned that name, the image of that coyote's corpse that I've held by his neck with his corpse being bloodied and has lost an eye along with half of his facial features as I unknowingly performed the Shun Goku Satsu on him. I noticed I was starting dwelling in the past and began losing my focus, causing me to shook my head to shove this distracting thought aside.

"And what about this man so called 'Qin-Ju', is he involved in your group and might be the new third-in-commander in your group?"

"I don't know how you've managed to knew such information only we know." He questioned before regaining his composure. "But since you knew already, then yes, he certainly is." Dai answers my question. After puzzling and rerunning the memories that I have, it turns out that the Red Fang Army is the group who made Xiaoli's family to do dirty work for them by delivering weapons illegally. Also, the Red Fang Army might possibly had caused the large fire outbreak by shooting those flaming arrows and used some catapult to hurl those barrel filled with dynamites at that village which it blew those buildings into rubbles. What's left after were later being burned down to the ground afterwards.

"So your group must be the one who forced and blackmailed that poor fox family to sell weapons illegally to your group and had reduced that defenseless village to nearly nothing but solid ashes!" I yelled.

"Oh, the fox family, the last time we've ever had any form of contact with them is when the father and daughter went on a meeting with Qin-Ju at night last year ago, but apparently, Qin-Ju told informed us it was you and your meddling band who ruined everything and almost made us ran out of weapon supplies, but that's not a problem anymore, we've already found various new dealers whose far more loyal and trustworthy than those wretched foxes." He paused briefly. "Oh, and about our latest mission, it was a success wasn't it?" He chuckled mockingly. I then noticed Yun with his teeth being displayed out and it was gritted while his paw is slowly forming into a tight fist.

"What have you done to those poor villagers?!" Yun yelled outloud.

"Their all fine, we're just keeping all of them in nice and comfortable little cages." Dai replied.

"Tell me, why did your group has to attack such an innocent village, they've done nothing to you!" I questioned.

"The reason is that the Red Fang Army is currently preparing for something very big."

"Like what?" I sharped the looks of my eyes.

"You'll see when the time has come." Dai grinned. "One of our spies managed to found another village not far from here. The village itself was quite... odd, yet filled with plenty of resources that may sustain and allow the Red Fang Army to grow further." I gasped in realization of hearing the word 'another village'.

"D-Don't tell me that you've-" I couldn't finish my sentence as he interrupted me.

"Tigers. It's been a millennium since anyone in China have ever seen a tiger, alive and well." He interjected. "I was never so excited in my life after hearing the information what our spies has gathered, but until my two-man scout party has reported seeing a tiger in a random forest chopping trees. They attempted to capture the tiger, but one of them got injured and retreated. Later, I got very intrigued and decided to add an extra man on the two-man for it to be a three-man squad. After three of them returning with one of their paws being chopped off, they've said that the tiger is considered to be very dangerous and must be placed on our 'wanted-dead' list. Before this remarkable discovery, I've heard of a certain tiger in the this band of Kung Fu masters called the Furious Six which her name is 'Tigress' as she was heavily rumored and thought to be the last of her kind." I looked at Mingzhu, who was beginning to snuffle lightly.

"My baby girl... s-she's alive." Mingzhu uttered as his eyes were slowly becoming red from holding back his tears.

"What are you up to?" I spoke with a demanding voice.

"We're gonna raid that village just like we've raided that previous village, but this time, we'll lessen our firepower and manpower as our scouts said that the tiger village has barely any defense at all."

"Bastard! I'll stop you before any of you lay a foot near that village!" I said before sharpening my fighting stance to a far more 'versatile' form by shifting my left legs outer while raising my left arms higher and right arm downer.

"By looking at the pose your making, you shown to have some good knowledge in Kung Fu." I smirked at the black cloaked coyote.

"Something like that." I replied.

Without wasting any time, I charged a concentrated Hadoken single-handedly and threw it at them, causing a medium non-lethal explosion which hit a few of them.

"Yun! Mingzhu! Defeat these guys without killing them!" I shouted.

"I'm on it." The cheetah responded, sheathing his sword back to his sheath and gave a random armed coyote a spinning front kick of his on the upper chest of the coyote, causing the unfortunate coyote to collide to another group of soldiers.

"Got it!" The tiger responded, dropping and hid his hatchet behind at another nearby tree before taking a basic form of a fighting stance and punched a boar in his face as he actually knocked a few of the boar's teeth out.

A large group of soldiers began moving in towards me, closing off any space for me to move around, until I charged my feet with Ki energy and leaped high to avoid the large group of solders and hit a random armed bull with a low kick in midair, knocking him out by kicking him in the temple of his head.

After I recovered from landing, a speeding armored vulture was flying straight at me. There was no time for me to dodge, so I took the hit as he kicked me in the cheek with his clawed feet, leaving slightly mark of the claws of us feet on my right cheek, which I didn't worry as there wasn't that much blood leaking out, just barley minimal. I shrugged off the pain and prepare for the flying vulture's next attack. When the vulture turned around and was preparing another attacks, I prepared my stance as he flew closer to me. With my both hands, I grabbed his wings before he can kick me with his clawed feet. I threw the armored vulture at a random tree that I can see, taking out his consciousness from his mind.

I quickly looked behind me as two buffalo came charging with long swords, when he swung down, I rolled backward and stood back up. I release a battle cry and charge directly at the two buffalo, they raised their both arms up and swung their long sword down at me simultaneously. I avoided it by doing a swift ninety degree angle sidestep as the two long swords hit the ground between my feet. I looked at them before jumped and did a flying diving punch on the top of one of their head and knocked the other buffalo out by doing a midair spinning kick that landed on his jaw. Once I landed on the ground safely, I decided to count how almost more to go. As I count, there were just a fewer of them as the rest of was knocked by either me or Mingzhu.

To make this fight safer and easier for me, I looked down and reached down to grab a spear that was dropped on the ground. I looked at the spearhead as I start removing it carefully and threw the sharp object somewhere else. Before I can start kicking some asses, I imitated Monkey's 'fighting-intro' by doing some fast acrobatic moves and few flips as I ended it with my left hand formed an opened tight palm with my right hand holding the improvised staff in a reverse-like manner and adding the final touch of Monkey's fighting-intro.

"Hhwwwooooooooohhhhh... !"

 _Oh my god, did I just do that for real... ?_

The sound that I've just made sounded like those guys from those humorous Chinese martial art movies where the shirtless dude would just do that sound that I just made when an 'one against a hundred' fighting scene is about to start. To my surprise, instead of embarrassing myself in this spot right here and making all of them laugh at me, most of them has taken a small step back while some has shown to be slightly intimated from those movements and flips I just made a few seconds ago.

One of them decided to attack me first by charging behind me as I heard footsteps getting closer. I reacted by stricking the opponent behind me with my staff in the face, hard enough to knock the opponent out. I then remembered to check on Mingzhu, which I did by looking through the group of soldiers surrounding me. Mingzhu and Yun is currently having trouble as the soldiers managed to restrain Mingzhu with robes before one of them kicked him in the back while Yun is quite far away from me as he's been using his natural speed to avoid slashes from the bladed weapons. As Mingzhu couldn't handle the amount of beating from the soldiers as they restrained and knocked the tiger down front-first on the ground as he got knocked out by getting smacked by a the pommel of a sword at the back of his neck.

"Mingzhu!" I yelled. The soldiers began moving closer to me with careful steps. I again, single-handedly charged a Hadoken and threw it at the ground that's very close to the soldiers's feet, creating an improvised smokescreen. As I could began hearing them coughing from the dust, I shielded my face before jumping and landed on a large-sized soldier's shoulder to avoid the option of fighting through them. I leaped off his shoulder and landed on another large soldier on their shoulder and repeated this. After repeatedly jumping off the shoulders of large-sized foes like six times, I managed to get out of the large group of soldiers that was surrounding me. I looked back, their coughs was still going as the improvised large smokescreen I just made was still flying around at that area.

After reassuring myself that the smokescreen will last longer, I looked back at front and saw two jaguars and a vulture restraining the tiger. I lunged forwards, giving the first jaguar a smack with my elbow at his cheek, knocking the first jaguar out before punching the other jaguar on his nose. The second jaguar staggered back, releasing an aggressive growl before he dashed at me and send out a side punches and a jab. I managed to blocked all of them with my staff, the jaguar soon got impatient and decided to threw heavy punches, where they were slow and it was easy for me to read. I ended this by stopping his arms by smacking his elbow and jabbed his head with the tip of my staff. After knocking both jaguars out, what is left was a vulture, aiming his bow and arrow at me. When he lets go of the arrow, the arrow was sent flying at me.

 _Na-Ah, not this time..._

I immediately hit the ground when the arrow was flying to my upper torso as it flew towards the trunk of a random tree. Having another wound that was caused by an arrow would be a serious pain in the ass, maybe worse cause that arrow was heading towards my sternum.

 _Yep, could've died over there..._

I lifted my head up while still lying front-first, the vultures readied another arrow on his bow and fires it, which I avoided it again by quickly rolling leftward as the speeding arrow punctures the ground.

When my rolling has came to an end, I swiftly maneuver myself up without slowing myself down. The facial expression of the vulture grew more nervous the more closer I am. The vulture fired another arrow, but due to his nervousness, he missed and I got close to him and delivered a speeding side punch to his head, knocking the vulture out. I then remembered about Mingzhu and looked down at the unconscious tiger as he's lying on the ground at a unconscious state with ropes restrained on his wrist and ankles. I bend, grabbing a hold of these ropes and removed it, tossing it away.

I looked up, noticing Yun who has moved to a higher tree for him to be more undetectable, if not, the whole plan would be ruined and eventually getting three of us killed along with the tiger village getting raided. So far, the plan might have started like we don't want to, but it can still be a success as Yun would alert the nearest guard post to the Red Fang Army's hideout while me and Mingzhu are going to buy Yun enough time to arrive with a raid party.

 _If I'm lucky enough, Tang Kuan could have a chance to be there at the hideout. And if he does, I'll show him no mercy this time..._

I managed to carefully sling the six feet robust tiger on my shoulder before carrying him on my back, which I struggled at first due to his large size and weight. I walked behind at a large tree with wide trunk before placing the unconscious Mingzhu on a sitting position with his head and upper back lying on the trunk. After placing the tiger on a safer spot, I shifted my attention to the large group of soldiers that I've escaped from. I decided to count them again. As I count, there's seemed to be only less than ten left.

I crouched down slightly before sprinting at them while spinning my improvised staff skillfully. I made the first move by striking the abdomen of an armed crocodile with the tip of the staff and send a strong front kick to his sternum as he collided with an armed gazelle. A bull came out of nowhere and threw his large fist at me. I barely dodged it as his fist has scraped me by my left shoulder. The bull threw another quick punch as I blocked it. The strength and force from his punch broke my improvised staff in half like a twig along with me stumbled back. After recovering, I threw the broken improvised staff to the ground and dashed at him as he threw another huge punch follow up with a low kick which they're now easier to read since my attention is now on him. As he was about to threw more punches, I interrupted him by leaping high to his torso and perform an airborne Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, kicking repeatedly three in the air which the final kick managed to kick the bull out as he fell hard to the ground.

Two gazelle armed with spear, which to my suprise, they're swinging the spear at a nearly lightning fast speed compare to the other soldiers. I performed a spinning back kick that knocked the first gazelle out as my feet planted itself on his cheek. The other gazelle did a stab attack, which I quickly saw that coming and ducked as the brown thin blur missed me by inches. I got up and send a hard straight punch his face, knocking the last gazelle out.

Unexpectedly, an armored gorilla came charging at me from behind and hit my almost my whole back with a shoulder ram, flinging me to a tree, causing a portion of air in my lungs to be send out. After I recovered my focus, the gorilla was charging at me again. When he was almost about to ram me over, I timed it correctly and jumped around him while landing a low kick on the back of the armored gorilla's unprotected part of his neck, causing the gorilla to trip over during the moment when he was charging. I landed down and instantly turned behind me, when the gorilla stood up, he began raising his two large muscular, black-furred arms and start pounding his chest while doing the 'gorilla-scream'. Instead of charging again, he began running straight towards me as I prepared a counteractive stance.

When he swung his large fist at high speed, I dodged by leaning down at left before I did a jab on his head, instead of staggering the gorilla, it only infuriated him more. He grabbed my torso with his both large hand and slams my frontal body on the ground repeatedly, sending the airs from my lungs out. After a few seconds has passed, I decided to play unconscious, which was a success as the gorilla stopped slamming my body on the ground, instead of stopping, he was preparing a final punch for my head. The moment he thrust his large fist downward, I flashed my eyes open and narrowly avoided that punch by swiftly leaning my head rightward as my face could feel the velocity of the wind from his punch. Before the gorilla could recover from that punch he threw, I crouched down and gave his armored stomach a low uppercut, stunning him due to the force that my fist generated with it being enhanced with Ki energy. I switched my other hand as it gathered a significant amount of Ki energy and formed into a fist with blue flaming particles swirling around my rising fist before I jumped and delivered the blue flaming uppercut to his jaw. Sending the gorilla skyward with a mighty Shoryuken as he fell to the ground unconsciously.

Thankfully, Yun was able to defeat the other rest of the soldiers as he approached me and stood by my side. We both looked behind, only to see four coyotes who remained unharmed and were shaking in fear, the black cloaked coyote soon looked at the other three coyote with a feared and desperate expression.

"What the hell are you three waiting for? Get him!" Dai ordered the three coyotes loudly. One of them looked at him.

"Sir, t-there's no chance we could stand up against him! He'll wipe the floor with our asses!" A coyote soldier stated while the other coyote seems to agreed with him.

"If I were you Dai, I would immediately agreed with your underling's statement." Yun suggested with a cautious tone. Dai looked at the three remaining coyotes with an angered glare, causing one of three coyotes to whimper.

"In the Red Fang Army, you must pledged yourself and your life to the army if you wanna live through and see what glory general Tang Kuan would offer to you, and that counts for the two of you as well!" Dai spoke with a raised voice, reminding them of their purpose and the codes of their military. One of them reluctantly steps forwards, raising his sword while breathing heavily with the looks of fear in his eyes.

"You can either take the easy way by surrendering yourselves or the hard way is through pain." I offered them two choices, the one who steps out was about to step back anytime soon, but Dai gave the coyote a cold glare.

"Do it." He muttered.

The coyote slowly nodded as he began sweating on his head, stepping forwards and until charged at me with a short battle cry. I decided make this the least painful for him by doing a singular swift sweep kick and hand-chopped the coyotes at the back of neck, causing no pain for him as the coyote slowly fell on the ground unconsciously. After that, the two coyote eventually dropped their weapons. Few minutes later after I knocked out the rest of them, Mingzhu eventually woke from his unconscious state as the three of us managed to tied everyone up as the amount of ropes that Yun brought was enough to restrain all of the unconscious soldiers.

"Okay, the plan is going very smoothly, well technically not that smooth at the beginning." Yun spoke as he approached me at front.

"And now, your gonna play a big role here." I pointed my hunger at Yun. "You know what to do."

"Yeah, but the problem is, how long will you survive when you head inside their hideout? Because I'm getting this feeling it's gonna take a while for me to gathered a raid party and lead them to the Red Fang Army's hideout."

"Don't worry about me, I ain't dying today." I assured. Mingzhu then joined our conversation.

"What about me?" Mingzhu asked.

"You can go back to your village and defend it." I replied.

"What! No way, during that fight with these soldiers, I've learned something." He began. "After centuries, generations, a millennium, our village have never been threatened by anything, sure, we've experienced it as they're wear few criminals from the outside that managed to slip in our village, but never actually encountered such a big threat. Because this, the village eventually grew too ignorant to know what even danger is. I want to fight those bastards as I now learned that my village cannot be in its harmony from the rest of the world forever as it'll eventually be wiped by the force of evil. I and the rest of my people from the village must now stand brave and strong to face off any kind of threats that dares to threatens our lives." After hearing Mingzhu's speech, I was pretty moved as I eventually changed my mind of letting him stay instead him going back at his village.

"Alright then, you still in?" I extended a hand out, which he held it with his paw as we both shook our hands/paws.

"You bet I am." He replied.

"Before you can start trying to find their hideout, I managed to found something from those unconscious guys that may help you a lot on your search." Yun said, pulling out white and yellowish rolled paper from his pant's pocket. I took it from his paw and unrolled the paper to see what it is. A smirk formed on my face.

"I see, this will certainly helped me a lot, thanks." I thanked as the rolled paper he gave was a map to their hideout. This is quite a convenient moment. "Come on Mingzhu, our job is not still over yet." I spoke, Mingzhu nodded.

"Hey! What am I suppose to do with all these unconscious guys laying down on the ground with their arms and legs tied up?" Yun asked in haste.

"You don't even have to worry about these bozos, they'll stay unconscious long enough for the raid party to arrest them, actually hold on a second! Add more troops to raid party and lead them here first to arrest and capture all these soldiers and then lead the rest of the raid party to attack the hideout with a sneak attack."

"Sounds almost like how you and the Furious Five along with the Dragon Warrior completed that sabotage mission while barely made it out alive." Yun remarked. I chuckled.

"Kinda, but we have backup this time." I turned around and began walking with Mingzhu. Yun then decided to say some of his last word before we all meet up in the Red Fang Army's hideout

"Stay safe out there, you furless ape!" Yun shouted from afar. I guffawed inwardly at the last part of the cheetah's bidding before he was no longer in our sights anymore.

* * *

 **Two Hours Later**

While a considerable period of time of walking while sprinkling a small trail of the powders has gone by, it was yet pretty quite when the three of us began our walking from the tiger village the thick woods. I looked at Mingzhu, who liked rather quite excited of something. I poked at his shoulder.

"What is it, Lukas?" Mingzhu inquired, turning his head to me.

"You seemed to be excited about something." I spoke.

"What are you talking about?" He raised an eyebrow in an anxious-like manner.

"I can clearly see that by looking at that small smile of yours, care to tell me?" I asked. The tiger took a deep breath before speaking.

"Remember that bastard Dai that you've knocked out earlier ago, before that battle has started, he said that Tigress... my daughter that... s-she's alive. I'm just... I'm just really glad to hear that she's alright after all these years." I give him a comforting small smile.

"Have you ever heard of the Furious Five?" It took a few second for the tiger to think before he replied.

"I do, I heard of their mission and other stuff, the latest big news I've heard from them is when they've got a new member in their group and they've now called the Furious Six. But what surprised me the most is when I've heard what Dai said that my daughter Tigress is part of that quintet group of Kung Fu masters."

"You know," I began, wanting to tell him something. "You said the Furious Five got a new member and became the Furious Six, right?" Mingzhu nodded. "Well actually... I'm the new sixth member everyone's been talking about." After Mingzhu heard that, his eyes widened in sudden surprise.

"You? The sixth member?" Mingzhu spoke with a both being dumbfounded and slightly unconvinced. I nodded. The tiger soon start believing me. "Damn... well if that's true... would you mind me if I ask how is my daughter doing these days?" He inquired.

"She's doing very well and she's also very strong indeed." I said.

"Strong?" Mingzhu spoke before accepting it. "Now that's my girl." A warm and proud smile has sprouted across his face.

"Tell you what, after this mission, why don't you and Mei come visit your daughter. Me and my friend Yun are gonna take you both to the place she is currently living at." I suggested. The tiger then looked at me with a surprised look on his face.

"Your willing to take us both to her?" Mingzhu uttered slightly. I nodded in response. "That'll be the most happiest moment in our life, meeting our daughter again. Me and my wife Mei would forever be in your debt for offering this much kindness to us." He said.

"There's no need for that, I think that both of you and Mei as well as your daughter Tigress deserves to have a happy reunion. I think after you reunited with her, maybe Tigress will finally start taking things easier in her life."

"I take it that you've know my daughter for a very long time, eh?" Mingzhu raised a brow.

"No, I've only known her for more than a year." I replied, enjoying our conversations while I grabbed a handful of the very strong scented powder from the slinged burlap sack and sprinkles it slowly on the ground.

"I think it's time for us to keep quite and talk about this later. Look, over there." Mingzhu hushed before pointing his paw at somewhere at front is us.

I followed his paw, which I looked down and saw a very large fancy-looking house surrounded by thick wooden walls as I noticed that we are currently on top of a hill. The house has varies species being armed and armored, with some equipped with bows and arrows on the balconies while the rest are outside roaming and guarding. The house looks like those traditional Chinese houses with middle-class designs and style.

After analyzing, maybe this house does not along to those fellas down over there, perhaps they must've raided it and made an outpost out of it to expand the Red Fang Army's community. Unexpectedly, I began to hear crying, the crying of children and infants can be heard from afar. I made a quick swivel, trying to see where they are. The sounds soon came from down there, which my eyes soon saw something that made me unsettled and somehow relieved. It was those villagers from that burned village that me and Yun hade discovered as I remembered what Dai had said before I knocked him out had said that they've decided to imprisoned all those villager inside small cages.

"Fuck, so that mutt Dai was right, they've burned down that village and took everyone hostage in those big cages." He spoke with a spiteful tone and began observing.

"Looks like the wall and rest of the patrols are the only defenses the place has." I uttered as each both of us took cover behind two random trees. "Gotta free those poor villagers from those cages though."

"Yeah, but we can't focused our task on freeing the hostages peoples, just look how many the soldiers are patrolling around the place." Mingzhu noted. "We'll be screwed if one of them spotted each of us if we're ever want to go and free those people." He whispered to me.

"We only need to take down their sensories with 'stealth', like that small patrol group down there who's gonna go scout that small forest not far from here." The patrol that I saw has only three unseeable, but armed species in it while I can't see due to how far we are. Three of them looked kinda short and has average body build. "Not only we have to take down that patrol group, but the archers standing on these balconies of the house just to minimize the deaths of Yun's raid party. "Let's split up, you'll take down that patrol group quick, but most of all, take them down without causing a commotion and I'll deal with the archers. When Yun arrived with the raid party, they'll deal with the rest of the soldiers and freeing the hostages." I explained, which he understood by nodding his head. We both then exchange once last glance at each other before departing off to fulfill our each task of our own.

I began by sprinting down the hill carefully with a medium pace while controlling the amount of sounds that my sandals could make. After I made it down from the hill, I charged my leg with Ki energy before performing a jump that was high enough to jump pass the wall. Once I landed closely on the wall, not a second thought, I've already went for cover behind a small hut.

Suddenly, the sound of multiple echoing screams can be heard, sounds very painful indeed and the last one was screaming in fear but was soon cut off somehow. There was only one thing that my mind could think of something that might has caused multiple peoples screamed in pain and fear.

 _Mingzhu, what in the hell did I just told you about the word 'stealth'..._

I rolled my eyes in slight annoyance after realizing that it was just Mingzhu beating the shit out of that patrol squad that just went to the small forest earlier ago. As I kept staying behind the wall of this small hut and kept an eye on them, all of them heard those screams at the small forest and decided to form a bigger scouting squad such as seven of them. After the squad left the large house and went in the forest to investigate the source of those screams, I could I somewhat see that my chance of getting inside the house is a bit more easier as their were now less patrols guarding the house. Damn, I never thought doing all of this would be this stressful and complicated, making me want to use those magical red stones which are called 'Shift Stones' to do the job for me. Just how in the world could Tigress ever come up with such effective plans in a short time of thinking and analyzing. Anyway, enough dwelling about that, if I wanna succeed this, I better need all the focus and concentration I could get. I then began analyzing the whole structures, terrains and other specifications of the large house.

Alright let's see here, the house is overall big and only has a first floor and a second floor as the place pretty wide but not too tall, which means it's safe for me to climb or jump down without taking any damage when I need to bail out.

There's two problems, the first one is that archers will have a better chance of spotting me than the patrol and the second problem is whenever the villagers sees me, which I'm sure one of them will start begging for me to unlock their cage to free them, eventually cause an unwanted commotion and leading me to my exposure...

After minutes of pounding any ideas from my brain, there was only one that has the least most highest chance of success. All that matters now is timing, just gotta sit here and wait for the right moments, but I better not wait for too long, the rest of the other patrols might return anytime soon, making this harder for me as they'll be more of them and might even be harder if they managed to capture Mingzhu.

Almost twenty minutes of waiting of me watching the entire patrols walking and archers were on the look out on the balconies as most of them are now somewhat shown to be in a relaxed as well the caged people which most of them are now asleep. Okay, I supposed the mood, means most of the guard here should be less cautious by now. I then could hear a loud voice from one the individuals that sounded like an announcement.

"It's time to switch, guys!" A voice announced loudly as few of the patrols start placing off their current weapons on weapon stacks and swapping them to bows and arrows. Great, what a frickin miracle just happened, with something like this has occurred, this is truly the best chance of all that I've got now.

I bended on a running position and start thrusting my legs as I left the cover from wall of the small hut. With most of guards are now swapping gears as they're currently changing night shift.

I was now very near at the house. I immediately went for cover at the wall of the house. With each nervous breath taking, I'm beginning to feel agitated by the whole surroundings around me. After I calmed down a bit, I looked right and saw a door, which I silently walked over to it and turned the knob open slowly before closing it and locked the fancy wooden door from the inside. I barricaded the door with a large and wide drawer, which it was rather heavy, but I eventually barricaded the door with it without making so much sound.

I looked around, noticing how beautiful inside the house is, but at its current condition, the inside of this beautiful house is a mess as almost all the furniture being broken and flipped down, the paintings were either smashed or burned, the walls has some claw marks carved on it.

Slowly making my way to the second floor, I could already see that those archers were off their guards since there're busy few are taking a relaxing break while some are chatting with each other. As I kept scouting the place, the second floor is far more emptier the first floor and there's only three balconies as each wall has one. I silently sprinted at the first archer at the nearest balcony in the house. The archer, which is a gazelle, who's currently standing up while seeing things through with a small telescope.

Once I was close enough, I did very fast hand chop on the gazelle's neck, he exhaled out a dull breath before falling to the wooden floor. I caught the gazelle's unconscious falling body with my both hands and slowly drag the unconscious body away from the balcony to avoid causing suspicion of the patrols down there. After placing the unconscious gazelle of a corner.

I moved to the second balcony that's only up ahead of me before I crouched and hide on the wall, slowly creeping on the wall. When I'm near at the second balcony, I peeked a little and saw an archer leopard, who is at very relaxed mood and is whistling like he's singing. I slowly crept up behind him and wrapped my arm around his neck with my other hand muffing his mouth. With enough time has passed, the leopard eventually went numb and was knocked out.

I placed the unconscious leopard near the spot where I placed the unconscious gazelle at. I then proceed to the last balcony. The third and last balcony would require more effort out of me after I heard two voice talking.

"So yeah, that fucking bull think he's all tough and shit, until I messed him up by giving him a hard whack on his face during that fight two days ago." An archer jackal spoke while an archer alligator chuckled as he listened. With them kept talking, I grabbed a broken piece of wood with a rather strange shape on the floor and threw it as the piece of wood landed on the ground. Both of the archers then went silent.

"What the hell was that?" The alligator cautiously spoke, preparing an arrow on his bow while the jackal ditched the bow and quiver in the ground before unsheathing a dagger from his waist.

"Cover me while I go check." The jackal gestured before turning his gaze back to his front while the alligator nervously nodded, raising his loaded bow up.

With that moment has gone by, I rolled out of the cover from the wall, cupped my both palms and dished put a Hadoken that hit the alligator at almost point blank, knocking him out cold.

"You furless ape! You'll pay for doing that!" The jackal roared before charging straight at me with his dagger readied. Before he could use the dagger on me, I stepped forward and did standing low kick one of the jackal's knees, staggering him. I finished him by dashed behind him, wrapping my both arm on his abdomen before performed a quick suplex by lifting up the jackal up in a backward motion, turning my body around and slammed his back on the wooden floor. After I quietly cleared all the archers in this building, I was starting to hear barricaded door on the first floor start banging outloud.

"What in the world are you guys doing up there? It's time to change shift!" An irritated voice yelled from below. Oh shit, I'm not really in a good position here aren't I?

To my luck, I was able to find a single room on the second floor I'm in. I quickly dragged all the unconscious bodies one by one in a random small room I just found and placed them in there and locked the door on the inside before exiting the small room. As the banging sound on the door of the first floor has gotten more louder, I continued to ignore it as I quietly made my way to one of the balcony to see what's going on down there.

A short period of time has passed, I could see the rest of the patrols that went out on the small forest has returned with someone different among them... OH CRAP! At the front part of the patrol returning back, I could see that they've managed to catch Mingzhu who's still struggling while being tied with ropes on his both wrists and ankles.

 _Goddammit Yun! Where the hell are you... ?!_

Unexpectedly, a sound of a wooden object being broken down can be heard and heavy footsteps can be heard. I looked the stairway of the second floor that leads down, I can see multiple shadows of the incoming soldiers rushing in. I wasted no time as I walked further in the balcony and leaped, placing both hands on the edge of the roof and climb up there to avoid being seen. When I'm on top of the roof, the soldiers on the ground soon took noticed of the patrol returning back and opened a tall door for them to enter the outpost. I began to wait and start eavesdropping on them.

"So you've finally caught this beast." A coyote guard spoke.

"Yeah, it's was on the 'wanted-dead' list for four days, it took seven or eight of us to successfully restrain this raging beast." A boar spoke, unsheathing a sword from his sheath. "Well, now we've caught it and according to the circumstances of the beast being in our wanted-dead-list, it seems that he's gonna die now." The boar said with grin filled malicious intention in it. Before the boar could swung the sword on Mingzhu's neck. The coyote's eyes widens open in realizing and stopped the sword by gripping the boar's forearm with his paw.

"Wait don't!" The coyote said outlook.

"What the hell man? I was about to kill this beast!" The boar exclaimed.

"Remember that discussion that we all had with Major General Dai five months ago about this species called 'Tiger'?" The boar lowered his sword and nodded. "He said the species has orange fur and black strips on their whole body with white fur from their jawline to their whole frontal body?"

"No way..." The boar uttered, looking at the tiger that he and the others has caught.

"Yeah, if your thinking what I'm thinking, this means we've caught a species that's been gone from China for a millennium!" The coyote elated.

"Holy shit, I'm gonna get a big promotion for this!" The boar jumped in excitement. The coyote rolled his eyes.

"*sign* Give it a break for now dude, keep acting like that and instead getting promoted by Dai for capturing a tiger, you'll get demoted instead for your childish behavior."

"Well if I get promoted, I'm hoping you'll start calling me 'sir', instead of 'dude'." The boar retaliated, causing the coyote to growl under his breath.

"Why you pig-" The coyote's outburst was cut off as the patrol group heard a very loud sound echoing not that far, the sound sounded more like a battle horn.

 _Oh thank God... !_

When I stood up on the roof and looked around, I could see the whole raid party has arrived. Yun's raid party first deploy some big muscle such as bull, hippos and rhinos to bring down the wooden wall.

To protect the identity of the tiger village, it was a good thing that the raid party didn't even got a glimpse of Mingzhu as the tiger took advantage of this situation by cutting rope of his extended claws and ran off to another small forest. What makes this even better is that their was no bloodshed as all the Red Fang Army's soldier had decide to make a wise chose of lowering their weapons and surrendered themselves instead of fighting, knowing well that they're completely outnumbered by the amount of troop that Yun's raid party has.

Around an hour has gone by, most of the members of the raid party that Yun brought had finally captured and cuffed every Red Fang soldiers (just gonna call them that short for 'Red Fang Army's soldiers) and freed the caged people. Shortly afterwards, when we're about to go back to the tiger village to rest our asses, Yun unfortunately said that he cannot go to tiger village anymore as he said that he's been gone from his job and duty for too long as the head of the Valley Of Peace's guardpost and security needed him back. The members of raid party said they'll be gladly to escort the cheetah back the Valley Of Peace, much to his excitement and eagerness of visiting the grave of the legendary Golden Tigress Huang.

As the cheetah left with the raid party, it was now just only me, all alone in this place until Mingzhu eventually had came out from hiding as we both of us start walking back to the tiger village.

* * *

 **Next Day**

At morning, me, Mei, Mingzhu and some other tigers had made a quick visit to Huang's grave as we all paid our respect for the deceased legend. I gotta say, I was quite unconvinced about this legendary person Huang whether she's real or fiction after Mei told me the story, until I've visited the grave. It turns out I was wrong to doubt Mei as the visit had just changed my view of the Story Of The Golden Tigress as eventually I payed my respect to this legendary deceased warrior along with the rest of the inhabitants of the tiger village has well.

At this moment, I'm at the dirt path which I assume it's some sort of an exit for this village, I was currently being accompanied by both Mei and Mingzhu as two of them are wearing longer and sturdier clothings for traveling while all three of us are wearing medium sized burlap backpacks while Mingzhu wears the largest backpack. With a couple of minutes flied by, there are two tigers that looks like in their forties and in between them was a short and elderly tiger hobbling with a walking cane. I assumed that this elderly tiger is the chief of this tiger village. Once the three tigers approached the three of us. The elderly tiger straightened his posture before speaking.

"We are very grateful for your heroic action lately that has saved the lives of this village and protected our identity from the rest of the world." The elderly tiger thanked.

"No problem chief, that's what a member of the Furious Six would do if any of us heard of there's someone is in danger." I smiled humbly while I feeling a little proud at the same time. Mei then tapped my shoulder as she caught my attention. I looked at her while she smiled.

"Lukas, as what Mingzhu had said to you during your task, both me and him will be forever in your debt." I smiled back to her.

"*sign* And as what I've had said to Mingzhu during our task, I said to him that both of you there's no need for that." I assured again. "By the way, how long are you planning on staying at the Valley Of Peace?" I inquired.

"Maybe a couple of days or so." Mei replied. I shift my gaze back to the chief before placing my both arms straight down as I bowed.

"Thank you chief, for saving me and my friend Yun's life, me and him too are very grateful for treating our injuries and treated us both like we're part of this village for the past twenty-five days." I ceased my bow. "I think it's about time for us three to get going. And I hope one day, I'll get to see you all again." Me and the married tiger couple towards the dirt path as we three began walking. We all three turned around during our walk as three of us waved our hand/paws back to the inhabitants of the tiger village.

"Be save on your journey." The elderly tiger spoke with a raised voice from afar, waving his paw while every tigers at the tiger village waved their paws along with cheering and shouting at us until the tiger village was now nowhere to be seen or can be heard.

* * *

 **Valley Of Peace**

It was an usual late afternoon in the weekends for the rest of people in the Valley. The people prepared themselves for the nighttime as they're lighting up night lanterns to brighten the streets, mothers preparing dinner for their families, and some others decided to went out with friends and inviting others for some drinks at the bars. As for the people who resides in the Jade Palace, where all previous Kung Fu masters and students had lived, trained there and protected the Valley Of Peace and China.

At the present time inside the Jade Palace, the place was pretty quiet and average as usual. Everyone was in the dining room, waiting for a the Dragon Warrior named Po who's gonna make some delicious suppers for the rest of Furious Six after a long day of constant training, but wait... there's was someone missing among them.

"Man, it's been twenty-seven days since we've ever saw or heard of _him_." Mantis spoke up with a saddened voice. The rest of them frowned slightly.

"Yeah, I heard you, buddy." Monkey said with same sad tone.

"Just where in the world is he now?" Viper pondered, scratching her head with her tail.

"The place has been pretty quietly lately without him." Crane commented. "I just really hope he's alright."

Po soon finished the suppers and pour them in several antique small bowls. The panda placed the bowls for each everyone before he placing one for himself as he sat with everyone else.

"I'm sure he's alright, this is Lukas we're talking about! He's a frickin tough guy and will never go down that easily." Po assured the rest, trying to lighten up the mood. "What about you Tigress? What do you think happened to him?" Po asked the quiet tiger.

"I'm not quite sure, normally, he and Yun along with his men should be back by less than two days ago after they've departed from the Valley Of Peace to do their mission." She spoke with a collective tone. Deep down, she was feeling quite worry and distressed about her human friend for not returning for around twenty-seven days. And it also got to a point where she started to feel a bit lonely without him, though she was able to cope with it with her strong mind of steel along with the assurances and companies of her friends, which she was able to resume her daily trainings and activities without worrying too much.

"Yeah, even Master Shifu is worried." Monkey uttered. "He's been trying get information and updates about Lukas's whereabouts." Monkey added

"Let's just hope he's alright." Po assured again. After everyone finished their suppers, they're currently sitting and resting their bodies's muscles. Before they could get up and go back to their bedroom and sleep for the rest of the night, a certain red panda slide out the door of the kitchen with a familiar-looking yellow scroll held by his paw.

"Student, I have great and relieving news." Shifu announced, his tone wasn't sound quite concerned or worried anymore, it was now more like his calm and usual tone. Everyone shifted all their attention to the red panda. "After more than three weeks of trying to find out if Master Lukas is doing well, it's seems like I have gotten a message from captain Yun after he returned back to the Valley Of Peace. He was escorted back by the other guards from a different guardpost." The rest of the others perked up.

"Is it true? Is Lukas alright?" Po asked in a rushed tone. A small smile has formed on the aged red panda.

"Captain Yun has said that Lukas will be back by early tonight along with another two individuals accompanying him as well." Shifu answered, relieved to hear that Lukas is alright.

"Two individuals? Who could they might be?" Viper spoke with a bit of skepticism in her voice.

"Maybe those people that tagged along with Lukas may have good relations with him." Crane assured to the serpent.

"I would suggest all of you to now wait for the missing member of the Furious Six to return home." Shifu suggested before start walking towards the exit gate of the Jade Palace at a place called the Hall Of Warriors.

"Hello?" A voice echoed as it was not that far. Everyone in the kitchen tensed and perked up for a moment after hearing the echoing voice. "Is anybody home?" The voice spoke again, but it grew louder and it was more clearer to hear, everyone grew tensed up again as the voice was much clearer and it sounded... quite familiar indeed. The Dragon Warrior and the rest of the Furious Six got out of their wooden chair and began making their way towards the Hall Of Warriors.

* * *

 **Few Minutes Earlier**

"Are you sure this is where she lives?" Mei inquired perplexedly, breaking the silence as we three had finally managed to climb our way through the thousand steps stone staircase. I then gazed the tiger.

"Yes." I simply replied. "So, how does it feel to be outside of your village?" I asked.

"I never imagined it would be this... amazing. I've never seen so many mountains, flowers and this much greens before." Mei said, taking off the hood from her traveling clothes.

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more. At first, I never thought the outside would be so colorful and so lively. I really love the atmosphere here. But most of all, me and Mei are finally gonna get to see our daughter again after being separated for more than twenty-one years." Mingzhu spoke excitedly, giving Mei a short-lasting hug.

"*sign* It seemed that you two can't wait any longer, eh?" I raised an eyebrow. The married tiger couple both nodded in response. I walked up closer to the tall double gate of the Jade Palace and give it a few knocking. "Hello?" I called with my voice raised. "Is anybody home?" This time, I called with an even louder and raised voice. The only answer I got from shouting for someone inside he Jade Palace was just plain silent.

"Lukas, I think we may have walked to the wrong house... or palace." Mingzhu spoke, having the feeling of intrusion building up inside him along with Mei as well.

"Dude! I've lived in there!" I asserted slightly to the both tigers.

"Then where's the people who lived in there then?" Mei crossed her arms.

"They'll come and opened the tall doors, just wait a little longer okay?" The two tigers gave each other a glance before they gaze at me as both of them nodded.

Not long before I decided to knock the large door again, a familiar red panda has opened the two tall door of the gate. The red panda then smiled at me.

"Master Lukas, it is a pleasure to have you back in the Jade Palace." He greeted me with a welcoming smile, I chuckled.

"I could say the same to you, Master Shifu." I said before doing the usual bow when I greet him or so. Shifu then leaned his head right as he peaked behind me, seeing the married tiger couple.

"And you two must be..." Shifu trailed off as he set his eyes on the two tigers standing behind me. He cleared his throat before recollecting himself. "And you two must be the two individuals that had accompanied Master Lukas right?" Both Mei and Mingzhu nodded in saying 'yes'.

"I am Mei and this is my husband Mingzhu. And you must be the owner of this palace." Mei introduced herself and her hushand before inquiring.

"Well Master Oogway was the original grandmaster of the Jade Palace, but since he passed away, you could say that I am the grandmaster right now. So yes, I am the owner of this palace." Shifu responded.

"If so, both me and my husband are looking for our daughter named Tigress. Is she living here or somewhere else if you mind telling us." Mingzhu inquired, Shifu's eyes were widened from hearing somethings this unexpected request from the two tigers as they've managed to caught the senior red panda off guard.

"Well you see-"

"Lukas!" Shifu's sentence was interrupted by a multiple pair of colorful, yet very familiar figures that came out from the tall doors. All of them (except for Tigress) shouted out my name before they've rushed towards me and wrapped themselves around me as they've all hugged me tightly.

"S'up guys." I greeted them with my casual voice while sounding slightly being squeezed from the tight hug they're all giving me, except for that certain person which her name is Tigress.

 _Oh man... I think she's still mad at me for that 'terrible incident'..._

After the rest of the guys broke the big hug, all of them are either a bit concerned of my wellbeing and were mostly eager to hear what I've been through in my solo mission with Yun. But soon, Po and the rest of the Furious Six members eyes widened as they've saw the two tigers standing behind me. I glanced at Tigress, who's mouth was slightly opened, but I can clearly see that she is completely shocked by how wide her eyes were at this moment. Mei And Mingzhu smiled warmly at their daughter while Mei began tearing. Tigress put her paw inside her pants pocket and fished out a particular golden pendent of hers as she opens it and glanced at the picture inside the pendant before glancing back at the two tigers.

"Sweety, d-do you remember us?" Mei paused. "We've-" Mei's sentence was cut off as Tigress dashed towards her with almost instantaneous speed and wrapped her both arms around the two tigers simultaneously. Mei chuckled softly while Mingzhu smiled warmly as Tigress stood there like a statue, hugging both of her real parents tightly.

"There, there." Mei weepingly spoke before she placed her paw on Tigress's head as she began patting her head gently. I looked the rest of the others before quietly walking at them.

"Lukas, d-did you actually found... her real parents?!" Po whispered loudly to me.

"Isn't it obvious of what your looking at?" I whispered plainly to the panda. After few minutes of us looking at the heartwarming reunion between Tigress and her parents, Viper piped up quietly.

"So Lukas, are you hungry, I would gladly like to cook something for you and Tigress's parent to eat after that long journey you three been." Viper asked quietly.

"Go ahead." I agreed. "But not for me, I'm not feeling that hungry, just cook something for our two guest some food to eat. They've been quite hungry on our journey ever since we've arrived back at the entrance gate of the Valley Of Peace."

"What are you gonna do now?" Mantis asked, hoping on Monkey's shoulder to get on a better speaking-length with me.

"All I want now is to get some sleep, catch you guys later." I waved my hand at the others before glancing over at the sweet reunion that Tigress is currently having. I couldn't help it but smiled softly, before entered the Jade Palace as I began walking from the Hall Of Warriors back to my room.

Once I slide opened both door and closed them after I entered my room, I looked around and a deep breath before exhaling as I releasing a satisfying groan. After inspecting my workbench and the drawers to see if those two idiots Monkey and Mantis or maybe Po as sometimes if any of those two idiots were able convinced the poor panda to do their bidding. When I'm finished checking and everything seemed to be okay and none of them has been touched or moved, I immediately jumped and hit the bed, taking a deep breath and exhaled out. I releasing a satisfying groan followed along with a small smile as I start drifting myself into a relaxing slumber before uttering out three hushed words.

"Home, sweet home."

* * *

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

I groaned in slight annoyance, shifting my body rightward on my bed, trying to avoid where the knocking sounds are coming from, while squinting my eyes tighter.

"I am currently asleep, please call me at another time!" I grumpily yelled out at whoever's knocking the sliding door of my room.

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

"God flippin dammit." I muttered, slowly creaking open my eyes before getting up from my in a groggy state.

When I slide opened the door of my room, it was just only Tigress stood there with the hood of the hooded jacket was on as it covers most of her upper head down to her forehead. She is shown to be wearing it in her usual unzipped style, showing her red sleeveless vest out.

"Oh...ummm... h-hi there." I stuttered, my eyes were slightly widened, still feeling a bit embarrassed and ashamed of remembering that 'terrible incident' from that day. "So, what are you doing at here around two in the morning?" I asked, rubbing my tired eyes. Tigress just stood there with her eyes fixated on mine as her expression remained emotionless.

Unexpectedly, I felt a sudden, yet very sharp pain my guts, which it turns out it was her who had punched me in my stomach, causing me to winced heavily in pain.

"Aaarrghh! W-What the hell was that for!" I nearly yelled, pressing my stomach with my both hands while falling down to my both knees. I looked at her with only my left eye opened while my right eye squinted due to the swelling pain I'm currently experiencing right now.

"You damn fool, you don't have any idea of how much you've made us all worried sick about you for almost a whole entire!" She scolded me, flipping off the hood that was covering her head. I hissed through the slowly subsiding pain.

"Jeez... o-okay... yeah I know, and I'm sorry." I slowly trailed off as I began groaning in pain along with coughing as well. "But you didn't have to punch me though, that was certainly unnecessary of you, you know!" I looked up, noticing her eyes were a bit watery and red.

"That punch of mine was for making us all worried sick about you, and it was also for how much discomfort you've caused me to experience that day after y-you... touched me at a certain part of my body." She muttered out with a hushed, referring and recalling to that 'terrible incident'. During the last part of her sentence, there was a blush appeared on her face as she slowly and nervously stroke her arm with her both ears and eyes lowered down while her tail was tucked behind her right leg.

"Like I said, it was all an accident. I swear, I have absolutely **NO** licentious intentions during that moment." I spoke defensively while still clutching my stomach in pain from that punch of hers. She averted her gaze at me with an uneasy and awkward expression.

"Not only that, but I even had to dress you up all by myself!" Her both cheeks reddened up even more as well as mine. Oh god, did jus she really just... nope... better shove that upcoming dirty thought away along with the image of her dressing me up while I'm unconscious. "It was the most unpleasant and revolting thing I've felt and had to do. But after when I've regained my composure, I was able to clear process the whole situation and the result of it has shows that your not a lecherous bastard at least." She paused shortly. "And this..." She trailed off before she start walking inside my room, closing the sliding door of my room by sliding it. Tigress then invited herself into my room. My both knees are still laying on the ground.

"H-Hey! What are you-"

 _(You can play the OST ' Thank You' but the extended version from 'Naruto : Road To Ninja' to add some effects for this upcoming scene.)_

Before I could finish my protest, she crouched down on one knee, slightly higher than my current level of height. She wrapped her arms and placed her paws around the back of my nape before she pulled me into a hug, which she did it by pulling and placing my head as my head is now resting on her... upper c-c-chest?!

My eyes instantly widened open as I gasped inaudibly. I was shocked by this utterly unexpected action of her. Right now, I am feeling her soft fur as the amount of her smooth fur has brushed across my entire face again while at the same time, feeling her firm and... squishy chest area. Oh God, just what the hell is wrong with me thinking such things in my mind! After a few seconds of this awkward embrace, she pressed and rested her head on my right shoulder.

"... is for saving and protecting my parents and my birthplace." I've soon began to feel less uncomfortable and flustered by where my head is at, it was now very warm and quite nice as the pain in my stomach that I got from her punch has instantly diminished away. After seconds of processing this, I did the same as her by wrapping my arms around her back. And then she... woah, did I just heard that correct? It wasn't crying, it was just sounded that she just start snuffling a little and is weeping quietly right now. "Thank you." Those were the only two words that managed to get out from her mouth after she continues to snuff and weep softly. This is something I just couldn't even imagined that would possibly ever happened, is that a person like Tigress just shed tears and snuffles? Guess somewhere deep down, she's just a sweet, kind and sensitive girl with some few emotional insecurities.

"Your... your welcome, you crybaby." I replied, adding with a small jest. Once she managed to stop snuffling and weeping, she began to speak while both of us are still 'embracing' each other in this sort of a way. "So tell me, how was your very first conservation that you've had with your both real and biological parents?" I inquired. Tigress remained silent as she began thinking on what to say.

"I was rather than nervous and excited when talking with them, but I've finally knew the reason why my both parents had to leave me at the doorstep of Bao Gu Orpan when I was a cub. Because they've wanted to protect me from a certain great dangers from the start when I was born." I then remembered something.

"Hey, I have a question."

"Yes?" She replied.

"Have you ever had an idea or a thought of finding your parents before?"

"I suppose I may have thought of such things, after when they both abandoned me to that orphanage, I thought back then they've never wanted or even cared about me." Her voice has few drops of sadness attached on it.

"Do you remembered the wish you've made at the Peach Tree Hill during the Winter Festival last year when that shooting star passed by?"

"Of course I do." Tigress nodded.

"And remember when you've wished that hope will stay forever in everyone's life?" She made a small soft grunt in respond of saying 'yes'. "Look where that wish has brought you at now." She chortled before replying.

"Yeah, it certainly did brought me somewhere nice and warm." We both remained silent briefly. "Lukas, can you promise me something?" I gulped inwardly as I wasn't expecting she gonna say something like that.

"O-Okay, what is it?" I stuttered, trying to remain calm.

"Ever since I've met you, I've treated you very poorly and unfairly if I recalled. It is because I've let my pride and ego gotten the best of me. But once I've let go all of my pride and ego and accepted you as a comrade... and a friend. You began to shown me an innumerable amount of kindness and friendliness during those time last year ago despite how I've treated you. You've somehow began to shape and change me to a better person than I once were as I'm able to become more open around others, feeling less strained about certain personal issues and my lonely childhood past." Tigress paused shortly. "I... I just wished there were more people like you out there somewhere in this world." I gave her a genuine warm smile at her kind words. "Just promise me this Lukas, that no matter what kind and form of pain all of us are forced to go through, the amount of both suffering and torment to endure, and the list of traumas that inflicts unbearable and painful memories. Just promise me that you'll. Never. Ever. Reflected on and changed from who you _truly_ are." After hearing that beautiful speech she gave me, I'm just... wow... just wow... my mind itself was overwhelmed and is barely able to cope with all of those words from her. It took me more than ten seconds to sum up my answer.

"Oh come on, you know the kind of person I am and how I'm going to say." I joked lightly, before putting up my serious face to answer her seriously. "But in all due seriousness... I promised and I will Tigress."

"Thank you." She replied as I felt our embrace gotten tighter as she tightens her arms around me and pressed my head a bit more into her chest while moving and resting her head more on my left shoulder.

"You know, since the amount of shit that me and you had been through together, perhaps I think it is the appropriate time for me now to start calling you now my... umm... 'best friend', if your alright with this." She remained in silent for moment before responding with a soft laugh.

"Yeah, I am quite alright with that." She agreed as we both continued embracing each other, not long before I've decided to tease her during our long embrace.

"Damn, I never knew you were this cuddly." I teased, causing her to gasped along with a wide blush appearing and growing nearly on her entire face as I rolled my eyes to see and noticed it.

"N-No! I am certainly not!" She reflected, sounding slightly flustered as I felt her body just flinched a few times. I then snickered at her cute girly reaction.

"As you can see, I think I'm quite sure about it myself." I said, before I boldly and playfully pressed my head a little more further between her chest to feel more of her soft fur while feeling her chest area more as well. This took her by surprise as it made her squeaked with a sudden high-pitched feminine, yet adorable voice. Her current blush had reddened itself even more and is now wider far more across on her entire face. I was expecting she was going to punch me or anything from my sudden bold action. But instead of her striking me, she just... chuckled softly.

"You perverted ape." She jested with a gentle hushed tone while smiling.

"Heh, you cuddly kitty." I jested back playfully along with a toothy smirk.

After we both finally broke the super long embrace of ours and bid each other good night as she quietly left my room while returning back to hers. I got up from my both knees, and once gain, hit the bed. Holy shit, that was honestly one of hell of an amazing moment that I've ever felt in my life as both of us are now officially best friends! Wooaah... okay, why the heck should I be that excited about it? I mean, okay, being a best friend with her means that me and Tigress are now closer than before, which is... a good thing, right?

I don't know, during the moment when she first embraced me in such a way that I wasn't expecting, it felt so... powerful, yet very nice. For example, let's say when my stomach was in pain for moment after receiving that unexpected punch of her, but when a couple seconds has passed after she embraced me in a way like that, the pain in my stomach literally just vanished completely, it was later itching with some sort of a strange and odd feeling during that moment, but it also felt good that I can't explain it with words that easily?

After minutes of dwelling in that thought, I've shook my head at rapid speed as I decided to put these thoughts aside somewhere in my mind. Eventually, I've finally managed to comfortably and quietly drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **Author Note : **_This has been one hell of a chapter. The part where Lukas, Yun and Mingzhu fought against the large group of enemy soldiers and infiltrated their base along with the emotional scene between Lukas and Tigress has really drained away my mental energy. Also, when I made the first appearance of the main antagonist Tang Kuan, I realized I didn't thought of a name for his army, so I hope you guys would like the name "Red Fang Army"._

 _About the emotional scene between Lukas and Tigress, I would say that I've gotten better at writing emotional and mushy scenes. I would like to hear your thoughts about it. And if you do want to say something about it or about other stuffs, feel free to leave a review or PM me._

 _If you also don't mind supporting my story, please drop a Follow or Favorite. If not, I hope you enjoy this story._


End file.
